Return of the Golden Protector
by Bratja Rasa
Summary: I lived my life as a Shinobi and died in battle. I died as a human. Truths were revealed, and I was granted a second life. I suffered, and I lived. I was alone, so scared. However, my family will be my cornerstone, and I live for them. Protecting them. God-Like NarutoXHarem, Lemons. Originally: Protector of Humans and Yokai, Second Title: Naruto the Sage of DXD
1. Protector

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link

**Chapter 1: Protector **

Rias Gremory was in a pinch.

She and her peerage were fighting tooth and nail in their first Rating Game against Riser Phenex and had whittled his forces down to just him and his Queen against herself and her Pawn Issei Hyoudo, the current Red Dragon Emperor, who was in the middle of getting the shit kicked out of him by Riser.

"Come on Rias." Riser taunted as he punched Issei again. "Forfeit the match or else this Pawn will die."

"Don't do it Rias." Issei stated as he shakily stood up again. "I can still fight."

Issei gasped when he felt something hit his stomach and heard a splash of blood.

Riser's hand was going through the teen's torso, his fist a flame burning Issei's body from the inside as well as the outside before he extinguished the flames as he pulled his fist out, causing Issei to twitch as he fell, going into shock.

"Now forfeit!" Riser shouted as Issei started to disappear to be taken out and healed.

Rias was in silent shock as she mentally repeated what she saw in her head.

"Forfeit right now Rias!" Riser shouted again as he stepped on Issei's body before it fully vanished.

Rias's emotions were frantic.

Anger, sadness, murder, blood, kill. Kill. KILL!

Rias's sea-foam blue eyes became crimson red and her pupil's slits as power swelled from her body, a dark crimson and black power shot upward and hit the barrier surrounding the false school.

A bestial roar came from Rias as the power took receded into body, well what was her body.

What stood before Riser was a monster.

**Announcer's booth…**

Sirzechs looked at the screen in disbelief next to his fellow Satan's and wife Grayfia.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Falbium shouted. "HOW CAN YOUR SISTER HAVE CHAKRA, LET ALONE THAT HUMAN'S!"

"I don't know how, but this is very bad." Serafall stated, turning to the people at the control station. "Pull back everyone besides Rias, if she is alone, she won't attack anyone."

"Okay." One of the people said as they tried to retrieve Riser and Yubelluna, but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Serafall demanded frantically.

"It's not working, its like that power is negating our commands." The person said.

**False Kuoh Academy…**

It looked like Rias, body shape, but what looked like Power od Destruction was covering her body, including her long crimson hair and face. She had white circles for eyes and a jack o'lantern mouth.

What made her look like a beast were the four tail's and fox like ears on her head.

'What is this?' Riser thought before he signaled Yubelluna to attack Rias.

Said Queen was going to attack, but was stopped when Rias appeared in front of her and sank her teeth into the woman's arm.

Yubelluna screamed and was grabbed by her throat before Rias let her arm go.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Yubelluna screamed before she was thrown in the air only to be sent flying into the wall.

Riser watched as Rias decimated his Queen before her attention turned to him.

Rias growled before roaring again as she ran at him.

Riser took flight and Rias jumped above him and flipped, making her tails send him to the ground.

Riser grunted in pain but cried out in more pain when he felt Rias stomp on his stomach repeatedly like he was a trampoline and then off of him. This was a short reprieve before she started punching his face, flames bursting to life to repair the damage but not fast enough with Rias's fast and swift blows to Riser's head.

**Booth…**

"She is going to kill him Lord Lucifer!" one person shouted at the Satan as they scanned Riser's life signs to show he wasn't good, at all. "Send some one in to stop her now or else he will die!"

Sirzechs grimaced, but stood straight as he made up his mind.

"I'm going in." He stated as he started to activate his magic, when Grayfia stopped him.

"Wait Lord Lucifer!" She stated as she looked at the screen. "Something else is happening now!"

**False Academy…**

Rias continued to roar as she kept punching Riser, who was only moving when she hit him.

Inside her mind Rias was crying.

"ISSEI!" She shouted with tears, which was reflected when her body pulled back, mouth cracking open and blue and red translucent spheres appeared and started to merge into a black ball. "RISER…. DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

"That's enough."

Rias stopped, the ball faded as she turned and saw a man she did not recognize, but knew she knew him from somewhere.

He had blonde hair, tan skin, whisker marks on his cheeks, an orange long shirt, black pants, and sandals. His eyes were a cerulean blue but when up close you could see that they were slightly faded.

"Stand down right now." The man ordered. "That young man is one attack away from death, and you are violently hurting him. Remove yourself from him NOW!"

Rias growled and lunged at the man, arm pulled back and ready to throw, tails whipping in the air. She threw her punch at the man's face.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Rias shouted tearfully when she landed her punch, only to realize a small black orb stopped her punch.

"That was a pathetic attack." The man said as he closed his eyes with a sigh. Rias took not of orange pigment rings appear around the man's eyes before he opened them to see different eye color and pupil. "Wizard-type fighters truly are horribly in close quarters."

He raised his arm and slapped Rias away, recalling the orb.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Rias declared as she cried. "HE KILLED ISSEI! I NEED TO KILL HIM TO AVENGE ISSEI!"

The man's eyes widened and went from stern and cold to sympathetic.

"Revenge won't get you anywhere." He replied. "And I won't let a young one like yourself stain your hands with your own kinds blood."

The man took one step forward, making Rias fear him.

The pressure around her intensified with the second step. As she watched him Rias saw his forehead bulge a bit before splitting open to reveal a red vertical eye that had black rings and nine tomoe on the rings.

"Be calm child, I won't hurt you." He said calmly as he raised his hand. "I am here to help you."

"BULLSHIT!"

Rias charged up a second attack that she was going to use earlier and fired it only for it to touch the man's right hand, revealing a small sun like mark, and disappear.

She was shocked. Her body felt weak as he stepped closer. It was like her body could tell this man was out of her league and was trying to run but couldn't.

'The stress from level two seems to have caused possible nerve damage.' Naruto thought as he watched Rias's form collapse and pant like a wounded animal.

He walked closer and knelt down, lowering his hand.

Rias flinched and closed her eyes only to feel him pet her covered head.

"It is going to be fine." He said smoothly and calmly. "I'll make the pain go away and make you better."

"No…" Rias begged, feeling tired, not noticing that the faux body surrounding her was starting to fade. "I need this to win… I need to beat him…"

"You won." The man said with a beautiful smile. "But hurting that boy further won't make you feel better tomorrow. It will only hurt your heart. For now, rest."

Rias's heavy eyelids fully closed as the false chakra body vanished, having been absorbed by the man while he petted her.

Her skin had been torn off and she was bleeding badly.

'Now for the hard part.' The man thought as he mentally flexed his fingers and touched Rias's stomach with his hand glowing green. His third eye closing.

"WHO ARE YOU AND STEP AWAY FROM RIAS GREMORY!"

The man turned around, not stopping what he was doing as Rias's skin started to heal up and spread over her body.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated. "And I think I like being where I am."

"REMOVE…"

"STAND DOWN!" Sirzechs shouted. "This man is a friend. Let him be."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder and saw the Satan's and Grayfia.

"Been some time hasn't it, little Zechs."

**Chapter 1, DONE!**


	2. Turning Back the Clock

**_Original Posted On: June 9, 2019_**

**_Reposted on: June 23, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99_**

Okay, I have NO IDEA how I wrote and posted chapter 1. I was so drunk and stoned I can't believe I actually wrote a decent chapter to begin with. Well, it was good enough to be well received and have so many people like it that when I woke up the next day my email was blown up with messages.

Thanks for this, this is actually a story I have wanted to write after Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer stopped writing his Master Sage Trainer story. I recommend you go read his too, its really good. However, I am not copy-pasting his ideas. I'm using my own ideas to make it my own story, so please enjoy the story.

Review Response:

Autismguy593: Sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about.

Dominus1389: I have special plans for Kunou and Yasaka, so don't get your hopes up.

Spark681: The next handful of chapters are backstory, building up to how and why Naruto appeared at the rating game and how Rias got his chakra.

Guest: Koneko is 15 and Naruto is 16 in Ghoul. Japanese age of consent is 13. 13-year-olds can have sex with people that are 17 legally. But no, Koneko won't be with Naruto.

To everyone else who reviewed: Thanks for the continued support and hopefully we can carve a great story out.

Current Harem:

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 2: Turning back the Clock**

**Centuries in the past, 17 years before the faction war, Kyoto Japan…**

"Another small village lost." A woman with golden fox ears and nine tails wearing a traditional shrine maiden outfit stated as she walked through the remains, the loss weighing heavy on her heart. 'How much more will those humans take until they leave us alone?'

This was Miko, the leader of the Yokai faction and Kyoto. (1)

"Lady Miko!" one of her followers, a tanuki Yokai, called out, running toward her.

"What is it?" Miko asked as she composed herself.

"There seems to be no survivors." The person said sadly. "However, we feel there is a strong presence and we can't pin point it."

"I'll take care of it. For now, have everyone retreat back to the capital and I shall return swiftly." Miko ordered, getting a bow.

"Please be careful." The tanuki said worriedly. "We don't want anything to happen to the successor."

Miko patted her currently flat stomach.

"I won't do anything to put them in danger, now you have your orders." Miko stated, her followers vanishing.

Miko closed her eyes and opened them, tribal tattoos covered her body now and her eyes were red. (2)

'With my senjutsu activated, my sensing power is greatly enhanced.' She remembered as she indeed felt a presence and it was fading fast. What shocked her was the fact it was a mix of Yokai chakra and senjutsu as strong as hers.

Finding the exact location in her heightened state, Miko deactivated her sage mode and ran to the presence.

After a few minutes, Miko's ears picked up the faint cries of a baby in the direction she was going, thus picked up her pace even more and soon found the location near the center of the Yokai village. The house was on fire and she could hear the babies cries even louder.

Acting quickly, Miko used her chakra to create water and douse the flames and then entered the house and did the same for the interior.

The house was now a wet, charred mess, but the baby was still crying upstairs.

Miko made her way upstairs, found the room.

Inside it was a baby boy on the floor.

A human baby.

And it was generating the senjutsu signature Miko felt.

As he cried Miko felt the presence fade completely into the boy's hands and stomach.

'How is this possible?' Miko asked as she stared at the crying infant. 'No human should have chakra, let alone be able to use senjutsu, and at infancy.'

Miko made her way over and picked the baby, causing him to calm down and open his eyes to reveal blue cerulean eyes.

Miko got a good look at him.

He had sun-kissed blonde hair, and three whisker-like marks on his face.

'Judging from this… chakra I sense now, he is about six to eight months old.' Miko thought as she rocked the baby, making him smile and clap his hands, showing a white circle mark on his right hand and a black crescent moon on his left.

'Is that how he can channel chakra?' Miko thought as she made her way out of the rundown house.

Upon returning, Miko was met with shock as she made her way to her trusted friend and doctor, Tsunade.

The Leader of Kyoto knocked on the door to Tsunade's manor, decorated with slug designs to symbolize her clan and her status of the slug yokai leader.

Even though Miko sat at the top of Yokai hierarchy, each clan had a leader and once a month they would have meetings.

Tsunade's assistant Shizune, a rabbit yokai as indicated by her long black ears, opened the door and was surprised to see Miko holding a baby that was clearly not her own.

"Greetings Lady Miko." Shizune said with a bow.

"Nice to see you again Shizune." Miko bowed, keeping the baby at an even level. "Is Tsunade here? I have a… special case for her to look into."

"Yes, she is, I'll take you to her." Shizune stated as she stepped aside and let the matriarch of Yokai into the manor.

Miko kept the baby close to her breast, her motherly instincts having kicked in as she held the babe.

Shizune guided her to the large study and in they found the great doctor and slug queen: Tsunade Senju with a bottle of sake caressing her lips as she chugged it down. (3)

"Aah." Tsunade sighed in satisfaction as she removed the bottle from her face. "Humans really have outdone themselves with this."

"Lady Tsunade…" Shizune whimpered in embarrassment.

Said person looked up and smirked.

"So, you popped the baby out early?" Tsunade asked sarcastically, knowing from the babe's scent and chakra it wasn't Miko's.

Miko's face became stern, though she did chuckle a bit.

"No, but I found him alone in the village that was just destroyed down south at the Kyoto borders." Miko stated as she handed the baby to Tsunade to check over.

She unwrapped his bundle and everyone present were shocked to see what appeared to be a sun tattoo on his tiny stomach.

"What is this?" Tsunade asked as she gathered some chakra in her stomach and gently poked the babe's stomach, getting a giggled from the child, making the busty blonde smile a bit while she channeled her chakra into him.

"I don't know, but I feel like it is important." Miko answered as she pointed to the boy's hands. "He had two marks on his palms, one of a sun and the other of a crescent moon."

"Who would tattoo their baby?" Shizune asked, very appalled.

"I don't think these are tattoos." Tsunade spoke as she removed her hand. "They are made of chakra. But how can he have it? He is a human."

Shizune looked at the baby and sure enough his scent was human.

"That is impossible." Shizune stated. "Only yokai and hanyo are able to use chakra as they are born with chakra coils that channel's the chakra through the body."

"I know that." Miko stated. "Surprising thing is, when I found him, he was being protected with a large amount of chakra and senjutsu chakra."

The word impossible had lost all meaning at this point.

"What do you plan on doing with him?" Shizune asked as she looked concerned.

"I will raise him." Miko stated as she rubbed her stomach. "He will be my child's friend."

"You won't use him as a weapon against humanity?" Tsunade asked surprised.

"No," Miko answered, though her chakra did flare up a bit. "But that doesn't mean I like humans."

The baby started to sniffle from the pressure he felt and started to cry again, causing the enraged Miko to stop immediately and rush to him, picking him up.

"I'm sorry little one." She cooed as she rocked him, trying to calm him.

Soon the crying stopped and he fell asleep, clutching Miko's outfit in his tiny arms making the women smile at how cute he was.

"What are you going to name him?" Shizune asked as she walked up to get a better look at him.

"I don't know."

Tsunade thought in silence before standing up and holding her hands out for the babe.

After a small amount of effort to not wake the child, Miko and Shizune pride his hands off her clothes and handed him to the Slug Queen.

"I have a suggestion." Tsunade said as she looked at him.

"What is it?" Miko asked as she watched her teacher hold the child.

"My… grandson was named Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade stated, her eyes starting water at the memories of her deceased family. "He had blonde hair and similar eyes. So…."

"It's a beautiful name." Miko stated as she watched Tsunade start to tear up. "I would be honored to have him named Naruto Uzumaki."

"Thank you Miko." Tsunade thanked her student.

Miko walked over and hugged her master as Tsunade held the newly named Naruto.

After giving Naruto a medical check-up, to make sure he was healthy, Miko took him home and was greeted by her husband.

"Who is this?" Yoshimaru, a fellow Kyubi with black hair, ears, and tails, asked as he saw the child in his pregnant wife's arms.

"This is Naruto, I found him in the village I went to check out." Miko explained. "He is human."

Yoshimaru blinked as he looked at Naruto, who looked back.

"A human child?" He asked as Miko walked to the baby room they were preparing for their own child. "But he has chakra, and a lot of it."

"Trust me sweetheart." Miko said softly. "He is human."

Yoshimaru was hesitant, but accepted that his wife wanted this child.

**Skip, Kyoto, five years later…**

Miko watched her daughter Tamamo play tag with her servant/playmate Naruto in the yard.

'It has been calm these five years. However, he hasn't showed a single trait of senjutsu or that power he had when I found him.' Miko thought with slanted eyes.

After she returned to the capital with Naruto, there was an uproar.

He was a human child, and as such, should have no right to be held by the leader of the Yokai or even kept alive.

Obviously, Miko and Yoshimaru silenced their followers saying that by taking Naruto in was a step towards peace.

Many believed her and accepted her young charge while most disliked him.

It got worse when Tamamo was born.

A group from the Hero Faction attacked one of the border villages and Yoshimaru went to save it, as Miko was still recovering from child birth and he sacrificed himself to buy time for his people to escape.

However, the citizens were a different matter.

"He is a filthy human and yet he is allowed to play with the princess? He could hurt her."

Many complaints boiled down to that in words, but the core was the older generations anger of mistreatment by humans as being killed or kept as slaves.

Miko closed her eyes and shook her head.

'I don't regret saving him.' Miko thought as she looked at the children again.

Naruto's hair was spiky beyond belief and was very wild. He had an upbeat attitude and was always smiling. Even though he hadn't used it since she found him, Naruto still had chakra coils producing chakra, but it was huge compared to most children his age. His chakra potency was almost at the level of the 15th strongest in the Kyoto's defense force.

Her daughter Tamamo had golden-blonde hair, like her, and was adept at using magic and chakra. She was five years old and could already use her chakra to climb trees with ho hands and walk on water while Naruto struggled due to his lack of control.

'Still,' Miko smiled. 'I am very proud of them both.'

"Come on Tamamo that isn't fair." Naruto cried out when he grabbed Tamamo only for her to vanish in a puff of smoke, revealing it was a clone.

"Ha-ha, nothing in the rules that say I can't use clones Naruto." Tamamo said cheekily with a smile as she appeared behind Naruto who turned and tried to tag her but missed again.

Miko watched them play for another ten minutes before she clapped her hands, getting the children's attention.

"That is enough for now you two." Miko stated as she walked up to them.

Naruto was pouting, knowing she wanted Tamamo to go practice her magic and chakra while he had to continue his exercises.

He made his way over to Tsunade's manor, ignoring the sneers he had thrown at him.

He heard whispers of the Kyoto Yokai citizens every day when it was time for training and he became a master of ignoring them, despite being six.

'Why was I even spared?' He thought when he made his way to the outer rim of the capital, the slug sector where the Slug Yokai lived, and made his way to Tsunade's manor.

He knocked on the door and Shizune answered to see her favorite child besides the princess.

"Welcome back Naruto." Shizune said happily as she hugged him tightly.

"It's good to be back." Naruto replied with a smile as he hugged his older sister figure.

"Follow me, Lady Tsunade is out in the field now so let's not keep her waiting." Shizune stated as she took his hand, feeling his chakra brush against hers through their hands.

Over the years, Shizune and Tsunade had kept an eye on the marks on his hands and stomach, finding nothing wrong with him. However, they noticed that once a year, October Tenth, Naruto's chakra would increase drastically.

Every time it happened his chakra would change and feel different.

When he turned one, it felt like a tanuki.

When he turned two, it felt like a feline.

When he turned three, it felt like a turtle.

When he turned four, it felt like a monkey.

When he turned five, it felt like a horse.

And recently it felt like a slug.

Naruto never noticed, never showed any difference in personality, but it caused worry for Tsunade, Shizune, and Miko.

Shaking her head, Shizune lead Naruto out and to Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled when she saw her grandson and hugged him and soon was catching him every time, he was shot off a tree from his chakra when he tried to climb it.

**Meanwhile…**

Miko was having tea with her other master and leader of the toads, Jiraiya.

"So, how is Naruto doing since I have been gone?" Jiraiya asked as he sipped his tea.

"He is doing well, but his progress with his training is going slow." Miko stated sadly.

"Is it because you are pushing him to hard, or that you haven't asked him what he wants to be trained in?" Jiraiya asked.

Miko stayed silent.

"You want him to be a human weapon?"

Miko blinked.

"No, that is not what…"

"But your actions show otherwise." Jiraiya interrupted. "Yes, you are not outwardly cruel to him, but this training at such a young age is definitely cause for concern Miko."

Jiraiya was about to continue, but looked out the window.

Suddenly a large amount of nature energy was drawn to a single place.

Tsunade's manor.

Without thinking, Miko jumped out the open window, followed by Jiraiya, and ran as fast as she could to the manor and when she arrived, Miko found a heavily wounded Tsunade cuddling a crying Naruto while Shizune healed Tsunade's wounds.

Around them were the bodies of devils and yokai, yokai from the capital.

Miko went to check on him but stopped when he looked at her and Jiraiya.

He had orange rings around his eyes and pale-yellow eyes with his pupils as thick horizontal bars. His body was full of nature energy, perfectly balanced and thus his eyes seemingly mutated into a yokai, possibly toad or frog, to show that he was using sage mode.

"Mom…" he choked out as he cried.

"What happened?" Miko asked as she got closer and took him from Tsunade and Shizune, all of them feeling the senjutsu fade out of his body, his eyes returning to normal.

"We were out here training when these men appeared." Shizune responded as she finished healing her master's wounded body.

"They said that they wanted Naruto." Tsunade responded tiredly. "Obviously we struggled but when I got stabbed in the stomach, Naruto…. He…. I don't know what to say."

Naruto said nothing as he listened, not even knowing what happened himself.

"I saw Granny Tsunade get hurt." He choked out in Miko's embrace. "I was so scared then I felt warm and fuzzy and then I blacked out."

Miko's heart began to get heavy as she calmed the six-year-old down as fear slowly sank into her heavy heart. 'Such raw power. It was even greater than what I felt when I found him as a baby.'

Miko returned to the capital after telling Shizune to write a report to give to her the next day, and placed Naruto in his bed with Tamamo next to her.

Tamamo was worried and refused to leave her friends side and ended up sleeping with Naruto on the futon, her nine tails wrapping around her and him, her ears down in worry as she held him in her sleep.

Miko left the room, and silently returned to her room and sat at her desk.

'What should I do?' She thought as she began to think on what she wanted for her children. 'He is strong, but he isn't. that power was called out when he was in danger, so…'

A dawning look appeared on Miko's face before it became one of self-loathing.

**Chapter 2, DONE!**

**1 Miko from No Game No Life.**

**2 Miko's Blood Destruction form**

**3 Yes, it is Tsunade from Naruto, but she is OC-ish in this one. Meaning she isn't the same person from the Elemental Nations. **

**Well? What do you think of chapter 2? **

**Love it or hate it, send a review to let me know how you felt. **


	3. Love While War

**_Original Posted On: June 12, 2019_**

**_Reposted On: June 23, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Back so soon? Yes, short chapters, new story, new ideas, they come faster than the titan that is Ghoul of Gremory.

So, this will have a lot of jumping around a lot. Reason being, I want to get to after the war, get closer to where I left off in chapter one.

With that aside, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Review Response:

Current Harem:

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 3: Love while War**

**Two years later…**

"Again!"

Naruto, age eight and covered in bruises and cuts, looked up terrified at Miko as she looked down at him, a silent, seething anger behind her eyes.

His stomach hurt from just being hit and his eyes filled with fear tears as he could feel the wrath filled chakra inside Miko.

"Lady Miko, I believe the boy has had enough training for the day." Jiraiya interrupted sternly. "This type of training it so much for a mere eight-year-old human."

Ever since Tsunade, Naruto and Shizune were attacked, Jiraiya had not gone on any journeys to keep an eye of Naruto. He would help train Naruto, who took a great liking to Jiraiya, calling him Pervy Sage, much to Jiraiya's dislike.

However, most of Naruto's training came from Miko.

"He is fine." Miko growled at the toad. "Now stand up and assume the stance again Naruto."

Trembling, Naruto stood up, doing as his mother/teacher told him to do, but his legs and arms were shaking as he stood before her.

"Stop shaking." Miko nearly shouted. "You are a human who can use chakra, you can't be acting like a scared child."

"But that is what he is!" Jiraiya snapped, getting tired of this. "Naruto come with me now."

"Jiraiya…" Miko started to say before the master toad sage grabbed the blonde boy and vanished.

Miko clenched her hands before unclenching them, tension leaving her body as she exhaled and left to her room.

Once her door was shut, Miko fell to her knees and started crying.

'I am doing this for his own good.' She thought as she hiccupped. 'He needs to be strong. Naruto is strong, but he can't use that power easily. Despite all that I have put him through, why doesn't he call on that power?'

Outside the door Tamamo listened to her mother cry with her ears lying flat against her head.

She too had been training alongside Naruto, but her training wasn't as bad as Naruto's.

For the last two years, Tamamo had to watch as her mother pushed Naruto hard, sometimes yelling at him to reveal his power.

'What power has her this worked up?' Tamamo wondered before she left to go to Tsunade for her medical training.

She arrived to see Jiraiya there with Shizune as Tsunade healed a trembling and crying Naruto.

Tamamo walked over and when he saw her, he flinched.

"Naru…?" Tamamo asked, saddened he moved from her.

Naruto's eyes were wide and scared.

"It's okay Naruto." Shizune said soothingly. "It's just Tamamo."

Naruto looked up again and saw it was indeed Tamamo.

"Tama?" He asked timidly.

"Naru."

The young kitsune embraced her friend as he started to cry in her arms.

Seeing that he was healed, Tsunade and Jiraiya left the children and Tamamo's training in Shizune's hands for the day as they went upstairs to talk.

"It's getting out of hand." Jiraiya stated as he and Tsunade poured sake.

"I know that." Tsunade answered. "I heal his wounds every day Lady Miko trains him."

"But WHY does she do this?" Jiraiya nearly shouted. "She has no reason to do this to him. He is nothing but a child yet the exercises she uses are meant for adults. Is she trying to kill him?"

"I don't know." Tsunade answered honestly. "Miko and I have best friends for decades. She loved humans at one point, Yoshimaru especially interested in their culture. He loved Naruto just as much as Miko does, but he was taken to soon when Tamamo was born."

Jiraiya sighed as he looked down in the court yard as Tamamo was mimicking Shizune in her healing chakra skills with Naruto nearby watching in amazement.

"Tamamo seems to care for him?" Tsunade stated when she watched the small kitsune cheer when she healed a small bird. "Exceptional skills in healing to boot. I think they will make a perfect couple."

"Don't get too excited." Jiraiya replied seriously. "He won't be around for long."

"What does…" Tsunade started before it dawned on her. "You are going to kill him?"

"No, I'm taking him away from here." Jiraiya replied, tilting his head to let Tsunade's fist bury into the wall.

"Are you out of your mind?" Tsunade shouted, her healing mucus splashing from her. "Miko will not allow that at all and if you just take him you will be considered a traitor!"

Jiraiya looked into the Slug Queen's eyes.

"What Miko is doing will eventually kill him, or worse, make him so angry that he unleashes the power you saw on her and the Yokai faction. I don't care if I am seen as a traitor, as long as my student is safe and trained with love and care, I couldn't give a fuck with what Miko or anyone else thinks."

Tsunade removed her fist from the wall and sat down again against the window.

"I don't like this at all." She stated sadly, her eyes tearing up as memories over the last eight years flooded her mind. "He was nothing but a troublesome baby, always crying, needing attention."

She wiped her eyes of the liquid.

"I love him so much and it pains me to see him when he is training with Miko." Tsunade turned to her fellow Clan leader. "You best take care of him Jiraiya."

"I promise you I will." Jiraiya stated as he poured more sake. "He will become strong under my care."

**That Night, Capital…**

Naruto tossed and turned on his bed, unable to sleep. His breathing was uneven and his body overheated. He could hear his heart beat clearly as he focused on trying to go to sleep which was evading him.

'Why?' he thought as he looked out his window, seeing the moon. 'Why does mom hate me so much? Is it because I'm human?'

He bolted up when he heard a knock on his door.

Composing himself, Naruto walked over and opened it to see Tamamo standing there in the same sleeping yukata as him, slighting different colors, holding a stuffed animal, which was a slug.

"Naru, can I sleep here tonight?" Tamamo asked shyly.

"But Lady Miko said…"

Tamamo bolted forward and held him tightly.

"Please…" She choked. "I don't want to be left alone right now."

Naruto was confused and scared.

Miko had forbid him from being near Tamamo at night.

Naruto sighed and held Tamamo.

Like her mother, Tamamo had a connection to the leylines. An ancient power that spread throughout Kyoto and each destined ruler of Kyoto had a strong connection to it. Through these lines connected the senjutsu into the leader when necessary.

However, Tamamo had such a strong connection to the leylines, she had the power to sense emotions, and currently she was being over powered by them again.

Recently, lots of humans, devils, and fallen angels have been attacking their borders and kidnapping yokai.

Tamamo could feel the anger in the survivors and their sadness.

Her violet eyes widened in fear before she closed them and pressed herself against Naruto's body, her face in his neck as she cried harder.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the crying princess, her fluffy tails bunched around his and her waist as he shut the door and shuffled over to the bed, where she clung to him, crying.

Having her near him, soothing whatever was bothering him as the two children were sound asleep, covered in Tamamo's golden tails.

However, this peace was destroyed when Miko took Naruto away the next morning and he was hurt yet again by Miko trying to force him to reveal his power.

Jiraiya, Tsunade watched in silent anger as Miko punched Naruto hard in the stomach, causing a mix of blood and vomit to erupt from his mouth as Miko went for a second.

"STOP!"

Miko stopped with wide eyes as Tamamo stood in front of her arms out with her tails trembling behind her over Naruto's tired and hurt form.

"Tamamo," Miko stated as she stood up straight and looked at her daughter. "Move aside. I'll get to training you in a few minutes."

"NO!" Tamamo yelled. "You will stop hurting him now."

"Step aside Tamamo." Miko growled, not in the mood to play around.  
Tamamo entered the stance her mother had taught her.

Miko's eyes slanted before they widened and she activated her senjutsu form, with the red tattoos littering her skin and her eyes becoming red. Her senjutsu flooded the room.

Tamamo nearly buckled under the pressure her mother released. Her body wanted to drop and submit, but her will kept her standing.

"Step. Aside. Now." Miko stated slowly as she glared at her children.

Her daughter barely able to stand while her friend weakly hid under Tamamo's tails.

The room was flooded with more senjutsu as Tsunade and Jiraiya stepped forward.

Jiraiya's body looked more toad like, his nose being bigger and his eyes having toad pupils.

Tsunade's body was covered in black marking coming from the jewel on her forehead.

"Stand down now Miko." Tsunade ordered.

Miko knew a fight between her and one of them she would most likely win thanks to her connection to the Leylines. But if she fought both of them, she would have a hard time and possibly all of Kyoto would be destroyed, leaving the Yokai vulnerable.

Inhaling, then exhaling, Miko exited her senjutsu as did Jiraiya and Tsunade, who turned to the children and ushered them outside to check them over and heal them.

"I see this is your choice." Jiraiya stated as he and the leader of Kyoto stared at each other. "I see that means that I have to do what I had planned."

"What are you talking about?" Miko asked, not liking what Jiraiya was saying.

"I will be taking a trip," Jiraiya stated. "And Naruto will be coming with me to train for the journey."

"Out of the question." Miko stated. "He is to remain here for his training under me. Take your precious trip, but Naruto stays out of it."

Both re-entered senjutsu.

Neither one held anything back.

**Courtyard…**

All of Kyoto, for the second time that day, felt Miko's senjutsu and Jiraiya's senjutsu, but instead of being calm, they were filled with rage and then one was silenced.

Naruto ran up and opened the door to see his teacher on the floor, his arm missing, and several stab wounds in his torso as his blood spread across the floor.

Miko turned and her eyes widened when she felt nature energy be pulled to the child as he looked on in horror at what his mother figure had done.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears and he gripped his chest. His heart hurt, not physically, but emotionally as his eyes became toad-like and then he looked tearfully at Miko as she turned, realizing what she had done and forced him to see.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Naruto screamed and gripped his head.

He saw visions of six orange haired men with ripple pattern eyes standing over Jiraiya, similar wounds on him as he did now.

Naruto felt a hand on his head and looked up and saw Jiraiya, covered in blood, smiling at him.

The intake of nature energy slowed and stemmed as Naruto registered that Jiraiya was alive and hugged his master.

Miko stood by as Shizune and Tsunade entered the room and took Jiraiya away, leaving Naruto with Miko.

"Naruto, I…"

"I HATE YOU!"

Miko stepped back at this outburst.

Naruto was still over flowing with senjutsu as he tearfully glared at Miko.

"Don't talk to me again! You are not my family." He yelled before storming off, following the two clan heads.

Miko's eyes widened as it dawned upon her what she had done was something she would never be forgiven for.

'What have I done?' she thought as she fell to her knees, grasping her head while tears flooded her eyes.

**Skip, nine years…**

War.

That is what the human world, and thus the Yokai world, had been subjected to the last three years.

The faction war was in full swing, all sides, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and now the Yokai faction the last month, had lost many lives and the human world was suffering.

Humans fled their homes as their battles ravaged the land and boiled the seas.

Miko lead her people alongside the Yokai clan heads and heads of all other Monster/Yokai clan heads from all over the world, and right beside Jiraiya and Tsunade stood Naruto (Age 17).

He was one of three leaders of his squad, Lucoa the Quetzalcoatl and Sun Wukong, the Great Sage Equal to Heaven. They were one of the strongest groups under the leadership of those three. (1, 2)

Naruto had gotten strong and Miko was impressed by his mastery over his senjutsu thanks to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya, now crippled due to his spinal cord being severed, could not take his trip and had to leave it to one of his spies. Though he did teach Naruto everything he could about Senjutsu, but techniques were out of the question. Though Naruto had a natural affinity with senjutsu so Jiraiya had little to teach but he was still very proud.

Many more battles burned the human world, the factions making a ceasefire to deal with a pesky white and red dragon fighting, but then the war resumed and Naruto was constantly outmatched.

Yes, he was a master of senjutsu, but his body was still human.

Currently, it was a break period between all factions, a one-week truce to heal as much as possible and then fight again.

"DAMNIT!" Naruto shouted as he fell off his bed, clutching his head. His body covered in bandages.

His head felt like something was trying to surface, and he could vaguely hear voices, nine in total trying to call out to him but always falling short.

And memories.

Memories of a person of the same name as him. They were, like the voices, vague and never clear.

But they hurt him emotionally.

Naruto had lost many friends during the war and it was starting to take its toll on him on top of his current turmoil.

'Whoever is fucking with me shall pay.' Naruto thought angrily as he stood up to get back on his bed when the door opened.

"I said I don't need healing. Get the fuck out." He shouted aggressively, not wanting to be near anyone.

"It's been a long time Naru."

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned his wounded head to see Tamamo standing before him.

"Beautiful." He whispered as he gazed upon his childhood friend.

Tamamo had filled out modestly for a seventeen-year old kitsune. Her hair was cut very short and she wore a very simple yukata.

"Thank you Naru." Tamamo giggled with a blush. "You've gotten very handsome yourself."

Naruto blushed in response as he sat on his bed.

"What brought you here?" he asked before wincing as his broken rib pinch him with pain.

Tamamo became serious and walked over, her hands glowing green with healing chakra and soon she healed his body and started to remove the bandages.

"I was very sad when you never returned." Tamamo said as she unwrapped the bandages.

When Jiraiya was healing, Naruto refused to see Miko or Tamamo.

Tamamo was most affected by this and her training with her mother stopped altogether as Tsunade trained the Successor to the Yokai throne in healing and her own special jutsu.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said somberly. "I was… I…"

Tamamo leaned in and wrapped her arms around his bare chest.

"I understand." Tamamo muttered. "Mother made you very angry, and in turn you took it out on me as well."

"Please forgive me." Naruto asked as he touched Tamamo's hand.

Tamamo shifted, her head directly behind Naruto's, causing her breasts to touch Naruto's back, her breath hitting his neck making him feel aroused.

"Naru…"

Naruto turned and was met with her lips on his.

Excitement ran through the two teens as they kissed and soon, Naruto had Tamamo on her back, still kissing her, as his hands slipped down and undid her sash that held her yukata on her body.

Naruto pulled back and looked at Tamamo.

"Are we really doing this?" he asked worriedly.

"My heat is approaching, so why not get it out of the way now." Tamamo whispered seductively as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's head and pulled him back to her lips, her violet eyes closed.

Naruto shifted and gripped her breasts, making Tamamo moan into his mouth and squealed when he grazed her nipples, letting her tongue out of her mouth to let Naruto latch onto and suck the saliva off her tongue.

Tamamo's body shivered as bolts of pleasurable electricity run through her body as he sucked her tongue and played with her breasts which made her vagina start to quiver as it prepared itself for what was to come.

Naruto released her tongue and then was pushed on his back by Tamamo, her body drooling sexual pheromones and her eyes glowing a light pink as her pussy leaked juices.

Her heat had been triggered.

Her eyes held lust and her smile was seductive and wild as she ripped Naruto's tented boxers off and aligned herself to his dick, which was erect and ready.

Before Naruto could do anything, he felt his dick get engulfed in a moist vice grip from the tip to the base and the scent of blood lingered in the air as Tamamo gasped in pleasure, leaning back, causing her breasts to be pushed upward, her nipples erect and wanting to be sucked.

Naruto gripped Tamamo's hips and supported her weight and looked up when Tamamo leaned forward.

Her mouth had drool leaking from the edges of her mouth as she took deep labored breaths as she looked at him with love and lust.

"I'm going to move now Naru." Tamamo slurred out as she put her hands on his chest and lifted herself up, rotating her hips and as she lifted herself, both parties moaned and slowly did it again.

Soon a rhythm was created between the teens as the sound of flesh smacking flesh got louder.

However, this pleasurable bliss did not last long as they were inexperienced with sex, thus they came early.

Tamamo panted as she held onto Naruto, both covered in sweat.

"I love you Naru." Tamamo whispered tiredly, her tails swaying gently as her ears twitched as she listened to Naruto's heartbeat.

"I love you too Tama." Naruto responded happily as they fell asleep.

Wukong, Lucoa, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune cried tears of happiness when they saw Tamamo with Naruto the next day, happy to see them again.

Shizune and Tsunade even more as Tamamo had a special glow about her and her scent had changed.

The rest of the week for the two teens was mostly sex due to Tamamo's heat cycle still in progress, but they caught up on the years lost Naruto had spent separated from Tamamo.

At the end of the week, and the end of Tamamo's heat, Naruto held her close.

"Tamamo," Naruto said, getting her attention from her full name being used and his tone. "I want you to go back to the capital."

Tamamo's face became a frown.

"Why?"

Naruto chuckled and touched her stomach.

"I don't want the both of you getting hurt, or worse, killed."

Tamamo's eyes widened and touched her belly, channeling senjutsu and focused. Her eyes filled with happy tears as she felt the faintest signs of infant chakra growing.

"NARU!"

Naruto was flown back as Tamamo kissed him.

They smiled happily and the next day, Tamamo returned to the capital, not telling Miko.

The next day when the war resumed, 666 arrived.

The factions were over powered like an infant fighting Mike Tyson.

And that is where we find ourselves now.

The hulking creature towered over many of the faction members.

God had to leave, trying to find a way to stop it, while Michael was left in charge of the Angels.

Naruto, in his senjutsu, Wukong, and Lucoa led their segment of the Yokai faction against 666 and the fellow faction members against 666.

Most of their men were lost and Naruto had been knocked back, his leg broken.

Lucoa transformed into her giant feathered dragon form and slammed into 666, wrapping herself around its body while Wukong became a giant, multi-armed, version of himself and proceeded to attack, but failed as 666 broke free of Lucoa's hold and used her serpentine form as a whip and sent the two deity's flying, forcing them to revert back to their human forms.

666 roared and was about to move on when it saw Naruto moving, his fear pungent as he struggled to move.

Naruto closed his eyes as he awaited death when he watched 666 move closer to him.

'I'm so sorry Tama, I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for our child.' He thought as he made peace.

His eyes opened when he felt warm liquid splash over his body.

Naruto's pupils dilated to the point that they nearly vanished.

There, impaled on 666's claws, preventing them from going any further near him, was Miko in senjutsu mode.

666 removed its fingers from her body and moved elsewhere leaving the woman to collapse onto Naruto.

"MIKO!" Naruto shouted as he propped her up, blood gushing out of her wounds,

Miko's glazed violet eyes moved to look at Naruto and she weakly smiled.

"I'-I'm sorry." She muttered before going limp.

Naruto sensed her chakra flow completely stop.

She was dead.

Wukong, Lucoa, and any of the surviving Yokai, Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels nearby heard his cries of anguish as he held the woman who spared him death as an infant and when they arrived Naruto was unconscious, holding Miko, covered in blood, his eyes completely white, and his face holding grief.

**Naruto's Mind…**

Naruto walked aimlessly in the darkness.

He had no idea where he was or if he was still alive.

He could feel a familiarity but it was vague.

After walking for who knows how long, he saw a faint light.

Naruto decided to go towards it and after many hours of walking he was confronted with a fruit.

It looked similar to a peach, but was a deeper violet then a peach, which was pink.

However, Naruto knew it wasn't a normal fruit from the massive amounts of chakra within it. The fruit may have been small, the chakra inside of it was near the level of power 666 possessed, maybe even more.

Gingerly, Naruto grasped the fruit and pulled it to his face.

Contemplation was what happened for the next unknown amount of time before the human grit his teeth and then sank them into the fruit.

**"It's good to see you again, Naruto."**

**Human World…**

Tsunade sighed tiredly as she placed a wet cloth on Naruto's forehead.

It had been a month since the death of Miko, thus their faction was without a leader, but they weren't the only one.

Leviathan and Asmodeus were killed by 666 while God died sealing the creature away a week ago, yet the three factions fought while the Yokai faction decided to retreat in fear and confusion.

'How can this get any worse?' Tsunade thought sadly as she removed her hands from Naruto's head and checked his body again.

He was fully healed but would not wake up.

Which is why Tsunade was frightened when his eyes opened and he shot up.

"Jesus, don't scare me like that Naruto!" Tsunade shouted as she decked Naruto in the head.

Unphased by the action, Naruto looked at her.

"How long was I out?"

Tsunade noticed something was off immediately when he did not react to her hitting him like she always did. His eyes were now a slightly faded blue, so faint that it was barely noticeable but Tsunade could see it.

Tsunade explained what was happening and Naruto listened, not interrupting her at all.

Naruto stood up and walked out, not even stopping when Tsunade told him too and he vanished when the tent flaps closed behind him.

**Tent…**

Lucoa and Wukong had stayed behind to wait for their friend to wake.

"Do you think Naruto is going to be alright?" Lucoa asked, as she checked her sake for curses. She was always careful when drinking alcohol since her fall from heavenly grace.

"I trust him." Wukong stated as he downed his sake. "He is strong, he would not let something like this keep him down for long."

Lucoa nodded sadly, her heterochromatic eyes holding intense sadness and worry.

"You are right," Naruto said as he opened their tent. "It did not keep me down."

"NARUTO!" Both deity's shouted when they saw him, giving him a big hug.

"What took you so long?" Wukong asked as he punched Naruto's arm.

"Are you sure you should be walking?" Lucoa asked worriedly.

Naruto smiled and nodded before he became serious.

"I need to ask you two a favor." Naruto stated as he looked at his teammates.

**Battlefield…**

The factions were tired.

It is what war does when it goes on for years.

Michael and Gabriel were starting to worry as the Angels too the most casualties out of the three factions.

Lucifer and Beelzebub were starting to lose their lust for battle.

Kokabiel was excited as the Fallen Angels lost the least number of warriors but Azazel was getting tired of war along with Shemhazai.

'This is it.' The heads of each faction thought. 'The final wave of this war.'

Right as they started to charge, Naruto, Wukong, and Lucoa appeared in the center of them all, stoic and calm.

"Who are you!" Kokabiel shouted, angered by this group.

Everyone could feel Naruto was human, and all knew Wukong and Lucoa, and all thought 'What could they want?'.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated loudly, all members hearing him. "And this war end, now!"

Many warmongers laughed.

"As if a human could stop any of us!" A random devil shouted.

Naruto's composure never faltered while Wukong and Lucoa growled, and were about to retaliate, but Naruto held his arm out, halting them.

"It ends now." Naruto stated before he pointed to the Devils.

"You have lost two Satan's."

He points to the Fallen Angels.

"You have lost many warriors."

He pointed to the Angels.

"You lost God."

Naruto took another breath.

"We of the Yokai faction lost almost half of our citizens and our leader."

A moment of silence let those that wanted peace to realize this.

"Every faction has lost something." Naruto stated. "So, to preserve your lives, end this now with peace. You worked together to defeat the Sky Dragons, and due to them the Yokai faction was pulled into the war. Now leave and return home."

Kokabiel, getting tired of this talk, manifested a large light spear.

"Enough of this garbage!" Kokabiel shouted as he threw the spear at the 'lowly human scum'.

Lucoa jumped in front of Naruto, but was shocked when he appeared before her.

Naruto's body was engulfed in golden energy and the spear was repelled back and it dissipated.

The energy dimmed and Naruto stood before the factions.

He looked like a battle-hardened sage with his clothes being made of golden-yellow chakra and black clothes. Behind him were six black floating orbs. His eyes were yellow with a fox slit pupil mixed with a toad bar pupil. His whisker marks covered in solid black bars. Two of his bangs floated up to look similar to horns.

On his forehead was a vertical third eye. It was blood red with a ripple pattern and nine tomoe on the ripples.

"Those who still thirst for battle may stay and fight us, but be warned. The twelve of us won't hold back." Naruto declared.

"HAH! YOU MUST HAVE LOST YOUR MIND!" Kokabiel shouted as he laughed but stopped when nine massive figures formed from Naruto's power.

A Tanuki with one tail.

A Nekomata with two tails.

A Turtle with three tails.

A Monkey with four tails.

A Horse with five tails.

A Slug with six tails.

A Beatle with six wings and one tail.

An Ox with eight tails.

And a Kitsune with nine tails.

They were constructs of chakra made of Naruto's golden-yellow chakra with black markings on their bodies like Naruto's. (1)

'What is this power?' everyone, including Lucoa and Wukong, thought.

The weaker members of every faction collapsed and shook at this power while the stronger ones could feel it and knew he was now as strong as 666… possibly stronger.

Nearby, hiding their power, was a small child with long pitch-black hair, silver eyes, and she wore a simple clothe dress.

This was Ophis the Infinite Dragon God, Ouroboros Dragon.

'He has awakened his power.' Ophis thought happily. 'I can't wait to hold you in my arms, Ashura.'

"I am at full power while all of you can barely stand, let alone fight." Naruto stated, getting chuckles from the tailed beasts.

**"Come on, let's slaughter them Naruto!"** Shukaku laughed sadistically as sand whipped around his ethereal body.

Naruto stayed silent as he felt the emotions of the factions, thanks to Kurama's Negative Emotion Sensing and senjutsu's sensory power being enhanced by his Byakugan.

"No." Naruto stated. "They are going to leave."

As he said this, the Angels gathered and returned to Heaven.

The Devils and Fallen Angels returned to the Underworld.

Lucoa and Wukong looked at Naruto.

**"What will we do now?"** Kokuo asked curiously before she and the other tailed beasts were returned to Naruto's body as he powered down.

"Now, we rebuild."

**Chapter 3, DONE!**

**1 Lucoa from Miss Koboyashi's Dragon Maid, but wearing Aztec clothing with a cape of rainbow feathers.**

**2 DXD's first generation Sun Wukong as a young man. **

**So…. Lots of time skips. **

**I promise next chapter won't have as much skipping around and shit.**

** 1 okay for this take Kurama's tailed beast mode at the end of the series, but its all of the tailed beasts, not just Kurama.**


	4. Cycle of Life

**_Original Posted On: June 23, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Announcement, I revised chapter 2 and 3, read them for the revisions as changes have been made.

Review Response:

Autismguy593: Yes, Naruto gets a harem, later on though. And yes, the women are decided. Thanks for the support.

SeanOkamiX: How did you know?

Shifter: Thanks for the support.

Arraia: Thanks for the support.

Shadowdragondanny: You don't have to wait anymore now… until next chapter.

Revanofsithlord: Yeah, I know, but he has the love of his life.

Guest: SHHHHH!

Spark681: Yes, but what he has is still unknown.

Guest: Thanks for the review. You have no idea how it is an ideal review. Harsh but truthful and not overly exaggerated. It is why I decided to go back and check the chapters over. Thank you very much.

Batthan the Dark Knight: Yes.

Morregen: hey its been a while. Harem has been decided and am going to be a little more with DXD.

Guest: Yes, but how much power does he have and what will he show?

ShadowDeathSkull: yes, thanks for the support.

Lightningblade94: We shall see.

DARK CARD: Thanks for the support, hope you enjoy this chapter and the revisions.

ShadowRealmComics: Wait no more for this chapter, but the next I don't know, LOL.

RickJames196: here you go.

Animecollector: I won't say they will, as I don't want to be called a liar, but I will try later on as Ghoul of Gremory is getting a special chapter next chapter so Protector's chapters will be 3000-4000 words.

Current Harem:

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 4: Cycle of Life**

The gray skies wept heavy rain as Naruto, Tamamo, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Wukong, Lucoa, and a few other yokai leaders in Japan and from around the world watched as Miko was buried, the burial lead by an elder of the faction called Baba.

Tamamo was crying as she watched her mother vanish beneath the cold Earth and Naruto held her as she cried, no tears in his eyes.

He, obviously, was powered down to base power. However, there was one tell sign of his dramatic change and it was the closed eye on his forehead. The eyelids were visible for everyone to see.

**"So, you did not care for her?" **Kurama asked Naruto from within the mindscape.

'She took care of me and loved me Kurama.' Naruto responded as everyone separated for the small after gathering. 'How could I not care?'

**"Her form of training was attempted murder." **Chomei spoke up. **"From what we saw when we reunited, she was not a loving mother."**

The tailed beasts agreed as Naruto cut his connection when his teammates that survived the war approached him.

"Naruto," Wukong said worriedly as he saw Tamamo. "Are you doing alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Wukong." Naruto replied as he sat down with Tamamo, with Lucoa sitting next to her.

"There, there," Lucoa said, wearing Aztec clothing and a cape adorned with rainbow colored feathers, as Tamamo hugged her, face planting in her giant breasts. "Big Sis Lucoa is here."

Tamamo cried into Lucoa's chest and babbled for several minutes while Naruto silently listened.

Everyone mourned at their own pace, and eventually, the party ended with Naruto bidding his teammates farewell for the evening, before he returned home with Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tamamo, who was asleep with tears stains on her cheeks.

Naruto took Tamamo to her room and ran some water in a basin and used a wet cloth to clean her face and a dry towel to dry her face before he changed her into her night attire and joined her in bed.

**"Where will we start rebuilding?"** Matatabi asked as she cleaned her flames.

'Tamamo will need to be crowned successor to the throne.' Naruto told them. 'Then, I'll need to reverse all the damage the Earth suffered from this war.'

**"Meaning you will be gone for months on end, right?" **Saiken asked. **"You can't leave, Tamamo will need you during the pregnancy."**

Naruto silently agreed, but knew the world needed him too.

So, early the next morning, Naruto woke up refreshed and fully healed.

Tamamo was crowned successor and watched sadly as Naruto, Wukong, and Lucoa left, knowing they were doing what was best, but did not want her beloved to go.

Seven months pass.

Tamamo has been establishing new sections of Kyoto, helping those in need and sheltering those who need living in the capital palace while they rebuild their homes.

Now eight months pregnant, Tamamo heard stories of Naruto, Wukong, and Lucoa traveling around the world and miraculously restoring the landscape through various means.

While this made Tamamo happy, she was worried Naruto would not return on time for their baby to be born.

Jiraiya and Tsunade helped, both with leading Kyoto and helping her through her pregnancy in Naruto's place.

Each day was slow and repetitive, with no end in sight for Tamamo as her hormones and emotional instability kept getting worse the longer Naruto was gone.

Currently, Tamamo was brushing her short hair, wearing a loose and simple kimono as it was nighttime in the Spring of Kyoto and her swollen belly suddenly hurt when the baby kicked.

Pressing gently against her child, Tamamo's eye twitched.

"It's alright little one." Tamamo whispered to her baby.

The baby kicked again, then again.

Tamamo felt massive amounts of discomfort as she pressed her belly.

About to call for Tsunade, worried something was wrong, a hand gently caressed her stomach.

"Easy there little one, or you might hurt your mommy." A voice said as the kicking stopped immediately.

Tamamo's eyes widened as she turned and saw Naruto kneeling next to her rubbing her stomach.

"Naru…?" She muttered in disbelief.

Naruto nodded and then grimaced when he felt a senjutsu enhanced fist collide with his face.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Tamamo shouted aggressively as her nine tails swayed dangerously behind her.

"I have a good reason." Naruto said calmly as he touched Tamamo's stomach again and pressed his face against it, the baby kicking again, as if it knew who was there.

"oh," Tamamo said slightly calmer but still upset. "So, what was so important it took nearly eight months for you to return?"

Naruto chuckled and stood up, pulling Tamamo closer and rubbed his cheek against hers, which she returned, purring.

"I want to show you something." Naruto stated.

"What is it?" Tamamo asked before she tensed and blushed when Naruto picked her up bridal style with ease. "What are you doing Naru?"

"Taking you someplace special." Naruto stated with a cheeky grin before he closed his eyes, focused his chakra, and his third eye open.

Tamamo felt his power for the second time, the first was seven months prior when he ended the war, but she hadn't seen it up close. It wasn't as strong as it was before, but the power in the eye was powerful enough that she could feel it.

"Beautiful." She said as she looked at him.

"Thought you would be freaked out." Naruto said as he focused his chakra through his Rinne-Sharingan and a portal appeared.

Carrying Tamamo, Naruto entered the portal and stepped out in a beautiful valley.

There at the waterfall were two giant statures.

One was of Tamamo's likeness and the second of Naruto's, who was kneeling and holding Tamamo's hand.

Tamamo covered her mouth when Naruto let her stand and when she turned to look at him, Naruto was on his knee, with a diamond wedding ring in his hand.

"Tamamo, will you marry me?" Naruto asked.

Tamamo, crying tears of happiness, flung herself at Naruto, hugging him tightly.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" She shouted happily as she was spun around, laughing.

Naruto let her slide down to her feet and kissed her lips before holding out her hand and placing the ring on her finger.

Tamamo smiled as she looked at the ring before a very sharp pain shot through her, forcing her to grab her swelled stomach and cry out in pain.

"Tama?" Naruto shouted worriedly.

"It's time…" Tamamo said painfully, looking up to see Naruto's face in slight confusion. "The baby is coming now."

**Kyoto…**

Shizune was humming as she trimmed her banzai tree in silence of nature.

The moon was full, giving her enough light to see, and the subtle sounds of the wind kept her cool but not too cold.

Shizune was at peace, until a loud crash scared her and she accidently clipped to much of her poor banzai off.

"TSUNADE, SHIZUNE, ANYONE WE NEED HELP!"

Hearing her name and recognizing the voice, Shizune ran from the tree and into the Slug Manor and saw Naruto holding Tamamo who was holding her belly and in pain from her breathing pattern, her sweating face, and cries of pain.

"The baby." Shizune stated as she led Naruto to the medical bay of the manor and ordered one of the servants to get Tsunade up.

Naruto soon placed Tamamo down and held her hand as many nurses and Shizune helped her get ready as Tsunade prepared to guide her through her labor.

Naruto had fought in the faction war, but nothing scared him more than Tamamo in labor for five hours before she dilated to ten CM and then spent over an hour screaming and crushing his hand as she pushed their child out of her.

However, the pain was worth it when the cries of a healthy baby girl was heard.

"Hot water and towels." Tsunade ordered as she clipped the umbilical cord connecting Tamamo to her daughter.

"Tama?" Naruto whispered to his tired fiancé.

Her face was sweaty and pale, her short golden hair lost some color, but she was peacefully sleeping at the moment.

Shizune walked over and helped Naruto wipe the sweat off Tamamo while Tsunade cleaned the baby before wrapping her in a blanket and placing her in Tamamo's arms, which Naruto positioned to hold their daughter.

Tamamo woke up the next day, sore and tired, but felt a small weight on her chest and arms.

She looked down to see her unnamed daughter sleeping peacefully with Naruto sleeping in a chair next to the bed.

At that moment, the door to the room opened and Jiraiya wheeled himself in, taking notice Tamamo was awake.

"Sorry," Jiraiya whispered. "Did I wake you?"

Tamamo shook her head.

"No, you didn't." She softly replied before she looked at her daughter and held her up closer, gently stroking her soft cheek, making the infant's eye to twitch.

She had small patch of golden hair like herself, and very small fox ears on her head. She had no tails currently, all yokai with animal traits like tails would not show them until three months old, but the ears were there as they were not as big or risks of child birth to the mother.

"She is adorable." Jiraiya stated as he watched the mother and daughter. "Do you have a name picked?"

"I want to name her Yasaka." Tamamo stated as she looked at her sleeping fiancé. "Naru will agree with me."

Jiraiya smiled.

"Will you be her godfather?" Tamamo asked.

Jiraiya blinked.

Tamamo did not like the silent pause that took place before Jiraiya nodded.

Tamamo looked at Yasaka and then at Jiraiya.

"You want to hold her?" Tamamo asked.

Jiraiya wheeled himself as close as he could and reached out as Tamamo carefully removed Yasaka from her chest and into the toad's arms.

Jiraiya, a master of Toad Senjutsu and leader of the Toad clan, felt immense pride and love for this baby he held swell in his heart as she woke up and opened her eyes, blinded by the dull light nearby.

Her eyes settled on Jiraiya and she giggles before she reached out to him.

Tamamo watched with a smile as Jiraiya played with Yasaka before she glanced at Naruto, who was still asleep.

Using one of her tails, Tamamo brought Naruto to her and held him into her breasts and fell asleep again.

Noticing that Yasaka's parents were asleep, Jiraiya wheeled himself and Yasaka out and handed the babe to Shizune who took Yasaka to the Nursery.

One month passes and the entire continent was happy.

Tamamo and Naruto were getting married, Yasaka in her mother's arms instead of flowers on this day.

Naruto sat next to the Queen of Kyoto as King, and this was not accepted by all.

Those who had despised him as a child left Kyoto when they heard of his wedding to the Queen and would not stand to live under him.

Next to the couple were Jiraiya, Tsunade, Lucoa, and Wukong, who was the life of the party with his duplicate magic, transformation magic and his over all superb acrobatic skills.

Lucoa had brought exotic fruit and food from her culture with her as a gift to the newlyweds and prayed for their good fortune.

Soon, Lucoa was on the table, dancing away getting hollered at and cat called as she was a very voluptuous woman.

However, the festivities were cut short, when Naruto sensed devils nearby at the border of Kyoto.

"Naru…" Tamamo said when she felt them too. "They are in trouble. They are hurt…"

Naruto's hands twitched.

He did not like devils very much, but if his wife was concerned, then he might as well check them out.

Naruto entered sage mode, pin pointing where the devils were, and slowly slipped out of the celebrations.

**"You are really whipped, Naruto."** Son Goku the four tails laughed.

Naruto smirked but over all ignored the beast as he left the party and activated a portal with his Rinne-Sharingan while in sage mode.

Stepping through it, Naruto was hundreds of miles away and could see no one there, but could sense them with sage mode.

'Now I get to try this out.' Naruto thought as he deactivated his rinne-sharingan. 'Byakugan.'

Naruto's veins around his eyes bulged and became prominent as his vision expanded and easily found the devils with his sage mode.

There were four and they seemed unable to get closer.

Naruto had applied seals to strengthen the existing barrier around Kyoto, which acted as the border, but now it prevented any unwanted beings in Kyoto, manly devils and fallen angels.

'This is actually pretty cool.' Naruto thought with giddiness as he spied on the four teen devils.

There were three men and one woman, who was very busty from what Naruto saw as the Byakugan showed black and white silhouettes with the chakra points, but since they were devil's they had no chakra points.

Deactivating the dojutsu, Naruto walked to them and made his presence known.

All four devils felt a familiar power burst to life as they all turned and saw Naruto walking casually to them, dressed in an elegant male kimono, chest open, with his eyes showing his sage mode was active.

"Well, well, well," Naruto stated in a disapproving tone. "Looks like we have some unwanted guests on my border."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Said sage looked at the one who called his name and knew he was a Gremory from the crimson hair.

"I am Sirzechs Gremory," Sirzechs introduced himself. "And with me are Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth, and Falbium Glasya-Labolas."

Naruto nodded.

"Alright, now that we are acquainted by name, why are you here?" Naruto asked as he sat on air, cross-legged, making the devils blink at what he was doing.

Sirzechs took a breath and then fell to his hands and knees, pressing his head against the ground.

"Please," He said loudly. "train me and my friends."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, then the other as the other three joined Sirzechs on the ground, prostrating themselves.

"Why should I give up my precious time training a possible enemy?" Naruto asked.

"We need to get strong." Falbium stated, still face in the dirt. "We need to become strong because the Satan Faction is to strong for us, of the Anti-Satan Faction, to deal with for much longer."

"What has the Underworld split?" Naruto asked, internally surprised to hear of this.

"After the Faction war you ended nine months ago, the surviving two Satan's died from their injuries, and their children wanted to take the throne." Serafall explained. "We and our group want new Satan's, and thus a civil war erupted."

"And you want to involve my people in this civil war?" Naruto asked aggressively.

"No, we want you to train us so we don't get the human world involved, thus your people would not have to face war again." Ajuka said. "Please, we want the war to end, because if we continue, we will be wiped out entirely."

Naruto was quiet, trying to decide on what to do.

**"I don't feel any negative emotions coming from them, but they are devils, so we should use Tsukuyomi."** Kurama urged with the other beasts. **"It's the best way to figure out if they are lying."**

Naruto thought about it.

"Stand up you four." Naruto said as he stood up from his air chair and walked to the barrier.

The four teen devils looked up and gasped as their eyes glazed over and became lidded, their eyes gaining the same pattern as the Rinne-Sharingan on Naruto's forehead as he activated Tsukuyomi and started questioning them.

**Meanwhile…**

Old Baba stood alone at the wedding. She had just watched the princess become Queen and then married holding the small bastard child known as Yasaka, disapproving of the latter two.

'To think our royalty is now tainted by human blood.' Baba thought as she walked outside to the court yard of the old compound.

Baba saw Tsunade and Jiraiya, drinking directly from large sake basins.

"Hey old bat." Jiraiya shouted with a cheerful laugh. "Come have a drink."

Baba said nothing as she sat with the two of them.

"So," Tsunade muttered as she poured the seer her drink. "I heard you stopped talking to Tamamo a few months back? Care to explain why?"

Baba's eyes narrowed as she sipped her booze.

"We had a disagreement where we both stood strongly on our opinions and were unable to come to an understanding." Baba stated.

Tsunade listened carefully as Jiraiya chugged his sake, sighing happily as he leaned back, propped on some prototype prosthetic legs that Tsunade had been making the last month.

Baba soon left, leaving a sour taste in the advisor's mouths.

**Kyoto Border…**

Naruto released the devils from Tsukuyomi, keeping his rinne-sharingan activated.

"wha…What did you do?" Serafall asked, as she felt exhaustion coursing through her body.

"I made sure you and your friends were telling me the truth." Naruto answered truthfully. "I don't trust devils easily, but after going through your minds, I can say that I will give you all some of my time."

All four devils smiled and stood up when Naruto held up his hand.

"However, you will have to put up with my clones as I have a honeymoon to get to." Naruto said with a cheeky smile.

"Wait, you're married?" Falbium asked, shocked.

Naruto held up his left hand, showing a ring.

"Just an hour ago." Naruto stated as he made a small opening in the barrier. "Now enter before I leave you out here."

The devils entered and watched Naruto close the barrier.

"How old are you?" Ajuka asked, noticing Naruto looked very young to be tied down to marriage.

"I'm seventeen." Naruto said as he opened a portal to his home.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Sirzechs shouted. "THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE OUR AGE!"

Naruto punched Sirzechs in the face.

"Watch your language, I have an infant daughter." Naruto stated sternly as he walked through the portal, sticking his head back through it. "Now move your asses."

The devils followed Naruto and they were wide eyed as they realized they were now in the capital, more specifically the leader compound Naruto and Tamamo lived.

**Next day…**

Naruto and Tamamo waved good bye to everyone before they headed to their honeymoon spot, a small house near the Valley Naruto proposed to Tamamo.

Lucoa held baby Yasaka as the babe was wide eyed at the feather-serpent's large breasts, tapping them like they were made of mochi.

Sun Wukong, Jiraiya (Who was walking with a cane as he got used to his new legs), Tsunade, Lucoa, and Shizune.

The four devils were with them along side four clones of Naruto.

"Now," one of the clones stated as he turned to the devils. "We can begin your torture."

"You mean… training… right?" Falbium asked nervously as the clones, the two advisors, Lucoa, and Wukong turned to them with sinister smiles.

"We know what he said."

'I think we may have made a mistake.' The devils thought as they were separated with one clone each for private training.

**That night…**

"NARU!" Tamamo cried as she and Naruto came, their bodies sweaty and tired.

"I love you." Naruto said as he moved and collapsed on the bed.

Tamamo snuggled into her husband with a smile and both fell asleep.

_Flashback/Dream…_

_Naruto, in Six Path's Ashura Kurama mode, glared at Sasuke, who stood across from him in his Perfect Susano. _

_"SASUKE!" _

_"NARUTO!"_

_The two giant's lunged, large scale attacks in their hands as they clashed. _

_The two avatars vanished, leaving Naruto and Sasuke, flying towards each other, Chidori in Sasuke's left hand with a Rasenshuriken powered by all the tailed beasts, making the core black, in Naruto's right hand. _

_Right as they were ten feet apart, Naruto thrust his hand forward, extending his chakra arm and slamming the Rasenshurken into Sasuke's Chidori._

_Wind beats Lightning._

_Thus, the Rasenshurken sliced through the Chidori, cut Sasuke's left arm off before hitting him and detonating, the millions of small wind blades cutting Sasuke's chakra network to nothing._

_Naruto felt tired as he lost the ability to fly when he fell out of Six Path's Sage mode, falling into the water with Sasuke's left arm. _

_End Flashback/Dream…_

Naruto woke up, it was morning.

'To think I was lucky to survive that.' Naruto thought as he removed himself from Tamamo's tails and walked to the bathroom. 'Should I tell Tama about my past? What I am?'

He looked at his hands, seeing the sun on his right hand and the moon on his left.

'How did I even survive and get brought here?' Naruto thought as he did his business. 'I should have died from drowning. So how did I get here and how do I have Sasuke's part of Old Man Six Path's chakra?'

Naruto washed his hands and exited.

'And why were my memories and powers stuck in that fruit?' he thought.

"Something wrong?"

Naruto blinked and turned to see his naked wife looking at him with concern.

"No, just was thinking to hard on something." Naruto laughed as he hugged her while locking lips.

Tamamo moaned and her tails wrapped around him.

"I want to be unable to walk after this." Tamamo purred as she pulled him back to the bed.

**Three days later… **

Naruto entered the training grounds and smirked when he saw the four devils ready, but terrified.

"Alright Lil' Zechs, continue your control training. Serafall, try to make your Ice work like living creatures, I know it's hard but the moment you can make ice move like any living thing, more possibilities open. Ajuka, put the weights back on and run two hundred and fifty times to build your muscles, it will strengthen your magic. Falbium, your spatial awareness is best, to push it to its max by dodging Serafall's Ice creatures." Naruto stated as he sat down. "Chop, chop."

"Don't call me Lil' Zechs." Sirzechs grumbled. "I'm older than you by three months."

"But did you stop a war?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"The shut up and deal with it." Naruto stated as he made a clone to help Tamamo back to their compound and to look for Yasaka.

Sirzechs grumbled and went to his corner and started his training while the others started.

'Just you wait, Naruto.' Sirzechs thought aggressively. 'I'll catch up to you. We all will.'

**Next day…**

While Naruto's clone was watching his students, Naruto was out in the court yard with Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Tamamo, and baby Yasaka in his hands happily giggling and tapping his face as he made funny faces and rubbed his cheek against hers, making her smile.

"I think we need a family portrait." Jiraiya stated as he watched the newly-weds/parents play with their daughter. "You don't have one yet."

Naruto went silent and looked behind him, where Miko's study was.

Since her death, neither Naruto or Tamamo went in there to empty it, to many memories, especially the portrait of Miko holding the two of them as children, both smiling happily as the piece was being painted.

It happened before Miko suddenly became cold towards him.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Tamamo said as she clapped her hands in front of her mouth.

Tsunade smiled as Jiraiya summoned one of his toad clansmen, who was an excellent artist, complete with a canvas and paint set.

After fretting over the location, Naruto sat sideways, with Tamamo on his lap sitting looking at him sideways, both holding Yasaka together.

The Toad Artist made quick work of his setting and finished the piece in a mere thirty minutes.

Naruto and Tamamo looked at the painting and soon hung it up in the great hall of the compound where each head of Kyoto had one of them and their family.

**Chapter 4, DONE!**

**Well, what did you think? I know it still had some skipping, but not as much as before. I also hope you checked out the revised chapter 2 and 3. **

**If you enjoyed this chapter and the revisions on the other two, then leave a review. **


	5. Treasured Moments

**_Original Posted On: July 9, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Hey, got the new chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Yeah, no real witty banter this time, just happy I have the chapter complete.

Review Response:

Animecollecter: Maybe, it will be pretty fast paced, hopefully. If you are correct, I'll send you the chapter it ends before I even send it to my friends.

Rikes: This is still Naruto from the Naruto verse. Being nice and giving the benefit of the doubt is what he does.

Cerberus Kyubi: I know, many people wanted that to happen, but I decided to shake things up.

Spark681: Yes. She does become a pro… no. wait, I mixed what you said up.

Djberneman: No, he won't be happy.

GamerX568: Yeah, he has a few weaknesses. Ones that I will keep secret for now and reveal over time. So yeah Naruto is God like, but he isn't the strongest. Samael, Ophis, Great Red, The Five Dragon Kings, any of them working together as a team, 2 or 4 people, would be able to over power Naruto, yes even if he has the Rinne-Sharingan.

Osmankoyun1: Yep, I needed to show he was still the same Naruto from the Naruto Verse.

SeanOkamiX: ….. I wouldn't hold my breath.

Current Harem:

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 5: Treasured Moments**

It had been two weeks since Naruto allowed the devils to train under him and his family.

However, Naruto was currently far from Kyoto, in the middle of the ocean standing on the water with seven clones, who were being placed in a hexagon formation around Naruto, one thousand meters apart.

"Hey Boss," A clone of Naruto said as he walked to the original. "The other six are stationed and are awaiting orders."

Naruto smiled as he looked at his clone.

"Alright, dispel knowing that they can activate it." Naruto said, watching the clone pop, and then Naruto and his four clones getting the memories.

"ALRIGHT!" the six clones in their positions said. "Six Red Yang Formation!"

A hexagon of chakra appeared and rose to the sky.

"Perfect, they did it right." Naruto said as he activated his Six Paths Mode.

**"What are we doing that requires a barrier jutsu?" **Chomei asked, as he and the other beasts were out of the loop.

However, they got a part of their answer when they were drawn out in their Chakra Beast forms like they were during the War.

"I remembered something and I want to test it out." Naruto told them as his Rinne-Sharingan activated.

'Susano.'

A burst of purple chakra appeared around all the Tailed Beasts and wrapped around them, surprising them all.

After a minute, all the beasts were covered in Susano armor, unique to them and their shapes.

**"Amazing."** Matatabi said as she gazed at her armor and the armor of her siblings. **"So, this is what it is like to dawn Susano."**

**"I know, it's awesome." **Kurama chuckled. **"Naruto, make me a sword."**

A massive purple katana appeared next to Kurama, who grabbed it and drew it from its sheathe.

**"Just like when we fought against Obito when he was the Six Paths Sage."** Kurama laughed when he sliced through the water, the sliced wind hitting the barrier, warping it.

"Now I have something else I want to try." Naruto said as he looked at the chakra constructs while he removed the armor.

The beasts watched before they felt strange. They could see what each other were seeing.

**"HOLY SHIT!" **Shukaku shouted as he pointed at Gyuki. **"You have a Rinne-Sharingan growing out of your head!"**

**"YOU TOO!" **Gyuki shouted.

Naruto laughed as he deactivated it.

"Good, it worked." Naruto stated getting the attention of the beasts. "Now out teamwork will be better, like Pain's Six Paths."

Saiken and Kurama agreed, having faced the Paths of Pain in the other lives, Saiken with his previous jinchuriki, and Kurama when he fought Pain with Naruto.

Naruto recalled the beasts, but stayed in his Six Paths Mode.

'Amaterasu.' Naruto thought as he looked around, black flames bursting around where his eyes looked, boiling the water.

**"That will be good to use against anyone who annoys us." **Isobu stated. **"Though I would rather just sleep at the bottom of the ocean in silence."**

Naruto focused and turned the flames off.

"It feels weird though, using these techniques of the Uchiha." Naruto said as he looked at his hands, the sun and moon marks on his palms. "But I know that they will be useful."

**"Naruto." **Kokuo said. **"****Can you use the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Jutsu?"**

Naruto deactivated his power, his clones, and the barrier and opened a portal to Kyoto.

'I probably could.' Naruto thought as he stepped through and walked out the other end in his office. 'But that technique is an act of equivalent exchange, for the dead to be brought back, I must give up my life. But there are also the Pantheon's with their gods of death. They could possibly try to kill me for messing with their turf.'

The beasts agreed.

They themselves could not be killed in their world. But that doesn't mean that it still applied here. They could possibly die and not reform.

"Naru!"

Naruto blinked as he wrapped his arms around his wife, spun her around, and kissed her giggling face.

"Tama," he said as he put her down, a smile of his own. "How are they coming along?"

"They are doing great." Tama said as she released her husband. "Serafall's ice mobility is much better, Falbium's spatial awareness is near sage user level, Ajuka's body has gotten stronger thus his magic reserves have grown, and Lil' Zechs learned how to turn his arm into Power of Destruction making it intangible."

"Wow, really?" Naruto asked with giddiness. "How did he learn to do that?"

"From watching you apparently." Tamamo said, putting her finger to her chin with a clueless look. "He said he remembered the beasts you summoned during the war and how they looked like pure magic, so through trial and error he managed to turn himself into his magic."

Naruto grinned.

"That is awesome."

"I know right." Tamamo responded with a giddiness that matched her age of 16.

Shizune walked into the office with Yasaka, her kimono top open to reveal one shoulder and her breast as she was nursing the fox kit, who had one tail now, after a month and a half after being born, which wagged happily as she drank.

"Oh, Naruto, you're back." Shizune said, her cheeks tinting red in embarrassment. She may be his friend/family and professional doctor, but having herself as exposed as she was even for her to nurse Yasaka, was embarrassing to the rabbit Yokai. "Did you figure out what you wanted to? You vanished off our radar for a short while before you came back."

"Yeah, I had a barrier up." Naruto said as he sat down with Tamamo going over and taking her daughter from Shizune, helping Shizune stay covered with her tails while Shizune put her kimono back in place. "It kept people from feeling me out, I should have let you guys know."

"What for?" Shizune asked curiously as she sat across from Naruto.

Naruto was silent for a while.

"Shizune, can you get Jiraiya and Tsunade please." Naruto said as he lifted his head. "I don't want to do this twice."

Shizune heard his seriousness and obliged him.

Naruto looked at Tamamo and Yasaka, who was being burped.

"Naru, what is going on?" Tamamo asked worriedly as she finished burping her child.

"I will explain when they arrive." Naruto said as he leaned in and pressed his cheek against Tamamo's cheek.

They purred and Tamamo's tails wrapped around the two of them with Yasaka being safe.

Ten minutes pass before Shizune arrives with Jiraiya and Tsunade. They sat before Naruto and Tamamo.

"What is this about Naruto?" Tsunade asked, arms crossed. "We shouldn't leave those devils alone for long."

"Don't worry, what I'm about to show you will only take a few seconds." Naruto said as all eyes, minus Yasaka's, were on him.

'Tsukuyomi.' Naruto thought as he activated his Rinne-Sharingan, the pattern appearing in everyone's eyes.

They saw the life of a child named Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of Konoha.

His hardships, his passions, his loved ones, the deaths, the war, and then the final conflict between him and Sasuke.

When it was finished, Naruto deactivated the technique, closing his eye, and watched as the four yokai panted from the rush of information they had received.

"That… was that true?" Tamamo asked her husband, tears threatening to fall. "Are you really from a different dimension that uses chakra, and are a reincarnation of a god's son?"

Naruto simply nodded, waiting for them to explode on him.

Silence.

Jiraiya stood up and hugged Naruto.

"I knew you would be a great man," Jiraiya stated proudly. "But I didn't know how much of one you would become."

Tsunade and Shizune walked up to him and hugged Naruto too.

"We were destined to meet you again." Tsunade spouted through her tears. "Even if I am not the same woman, I am still your grandma."

Shizune said nothing as she held him.

'I thought they would be angry… why do I feel like a jackass.' Naruto thought as he hugged them back.

Tamamo looked at her husband when the three yokai let him go.

"You have been through so much…" She stated as she leaned close, Yasaka looking at her daddy, smiling and reaching out for him. "You lived that life, then came here, and took the abuse of my mother, fought in another war, and are now a dad and husband."

"Tama…"

Tamamo looked at him and was crying.

"Please tell me you won't leave." Tamamo gasped. "Don't go back there. Please stay with me."

Naruto hugged Tamamo, being careful of Yasaka, and kissed her cheek.

"I am not leaving." Naruto stated sincerely. "I haven't once thought about leaving you and Yasaka. You are my family. You are my loved ones."

Tamamo cried into his shoulder, holding his arm tightly.

"Thank you." She repeated over and over again.

Naruto hugged his wife and child close, ignoring the company of Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune.

**Skip, two weeks, outside Kyoto barrier…**

Naruto stood before Sirzechs, Serafall, Falbium, and Ajuka.

"I am proud to say you all have improved greatly." Naruto told them, getting smiles. "However, that doesn't mean you are all done training. You may defeat your enemies, but there will always be one waiting after them, stronger than the last. So, keep up your training in your free time."

"I fucking hate you." Falbium stated bluntly. "I am grateful for how much stronger I have become, but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you if we ever become enemies."

Ajuka sighed.

"Sorry master, he is very appreciative of all that you have taught us." Ajuka said as he apologized for Falbium's words, as the devil crossed his arms in a huff.

Serafall rushed over and hugged Naruto.

"Will we ever get to see you again, brother?" She asked weepy eyed.

"Of course," Naruto said. "But I cannot interact with your affairs so when we have official business together, we will see each other then."

Serafall nodded into his chest before she kissed his cheek and separated from him for Sirzechs.

The Heir of the Gremory clan walked up and simply extended his hand.

Naruto looked at it and back to Sirzechs's eyes before taking it in his and shaking it.

"Thank you for everything." Sirzechs said. "We won't forget any of this."

"You're welcome, however," Naruto stated. "Don't tell anyone I trained you guys. Just say you guys figured these things out for yourself."

"We can't do that." Serafall said shocked. "I would feel horrible taking the credit you deserve."

Naruto shook his head.

"I don't care for glory as much as people like to think you guys." Naruto told them. "If people think you made yourselves stronger with your own methods, then it will make you sound stronger. I don't want to be remembered in history."

Serafall was about to protest but her mouth was covered by Falbium and Ajuka.

"Alright, we won't." Ajuka said sadly. 'I really wanted to tell my family about this though.'

"Fine, but allow us to owe you a favor down the line?" Sirzechs stated sternly, looking Naruto in the eye with confidence.

"Alright, alright, you guys can owe me a favor." Naruto said in a defeated tone.

Falbium was silent as they activated their teleporting seal.

"See you all later." Naruto stated as he waved at them, getting waves from all of them but Falbium, who flipped Naruto off.

Naruto laughed as he watched them leave. He lowered his hand and put it in his pockets.

'It will be a little lonely now that they are gone.' Naruto thought as he walked back to the capital, enjoying nature.

**"What if they come back and attack Kyoto Naruto?" **Gyuki asked curiously.

**"Isn't it obvious? We will kill them." **Shukaku laughed darkly.

'No, we won't.' Naruto thought as he jumped into the trees. 'We aren't animals, despite having animal traits, so if they attack, we will capture them alive and figure out why they attacked us, then decide what to do from there.'

Shukaku huffed angrily.

**"You're to nice, you know that." **He said before going back to sleep.

'I know.' Naruto smiled as he made it to a cliff near the capital.

He took in the sight of his home and put his hands before his eyes, making a rectangle with his index fingers and thumbs.

'Its small enough to fit in my hand.' Naruto thought as he looked at Kyoto. 'But soon, I hope we can expand further.'

Naruto jumped and felt the air push against his body as he picked up speed. He grabbed a strong tree branch and swung around a few times before letting go, landing in a nearby tree and continuing his tree hopping.

Naruto made it home within the hour, seeing his wife and daughter in the living room.

"Da…" Yasaka garbled as she reached for him, a toothless smile present on her chubby face.

"How have you been Yasaka?" Naruto asked with a smile as he picked up his daughter and kissed her cheek before holding her high above his head, making her laugh.

"She has been doing good." Tamamo said as she stood up and kissed Naruto. "She had plenty to eat today so she should be satisfied for a while so you can continue your little side projects."

Naruto smiled as he held Yasaka to his chest and kissed Tamamo's lips.

"Thank you Tamamo." He said as he walked to his office with Yasaka, his turn to watch her to give Yasaka some time to relax.

Naruto entered his large office, which had a small crib, a play pin, and some toys for Yasaka in it, and created a clone and put Yasaka in the play pin.

"Don't worry boss, I'll keep an eye on her." The clone said as he sat down next to the play pin while Yasaka's tiny tail swayed as she pounced on her teddy bear.

Naruto and his clone smiled before he got to work and opened the doors that lead to his office balcony.

He sat down on the deck with some sealing tools he got from Jiraiya and activated his Rinne-Sharingan.

'Creation of All Things.'

He put his hands out and in between them, metal formed out of his chakra.

With the knowledge he obtained from the Tailed Beasts, especially Isobu, Saiken, Gyuki, and Kurama, Naruto remade the Treasure Tools of the Sage of Six Paths and The Seven Ninja Swords of the Hidden Mist.

'Alright that is all of them.' Naruto thought as he checked them over, Samehada enjoying his chakra.

He looked at the Executioner's Blade, nostalgia filling his mind and heart with memories of Haku and Zabuza.

'I'll make this blade stronger than it ever was in my world.' Naruto thought as he grabbed a carving tool and small hammer.

This blade was exactly the same as the original, meaning it could not be chipped or broken, as it could fix itself using the iron from the enemy's blood.

Naruto infused the chisel with his chakra and carved into the blunt end of the blade runes and seals that could never be removed, so if the blade reformed, the runes and seals would return as well.

'Alright let's test this out.' Naruto thought as he put his tools away, grabbing the sword.

Naruto swung it a few times, getting an idea for the balance, as Isobu and Saiken had a few users where were members of the Swordsmen.

**'That feels about right.' **Isobu chimed in.

Saiken agreed with his brother.

'Okay, now to try out the seals.' Naruto thought as he activated it with his will as he stood still, entering Sage Mode.

The seals glowed faintly and Naruto smiled as he felt the effects.

Nature energy started to be pulled into the blade, and as a master of Senjutsu, Naruto could see it flowing within the metal.

'Perfect,' Naruto thought as he swung it and could feel how much stronger the blade was. 'I am not going to do this with all of them, just this one as Zabuza was very proud of it.'

He deactivated the seals, stopping the pull of nature energy and swung it, sending the energy out of it, just like Naruto wanted.

Pride swelled in Naruto as he walked back to the other creations and decided to put them away.

**"Hey, Naruto, make a sand gourd with a sand seal so you can use my powers."** Shukaku snipped.

'Oh yeah, that would be a good idea.' Naruto thought as he did just that. 'I need to train in the Rinnegan's powers and all of your abilities you guys.'

It looked just like Gaara's gourd, but it was about a foot long, five inches wide at the bottom and could be carried at his hip on his belt.

Inside was a special seal that could hold all the necessary sand Naruto and Shukaku would need.

Naruto sealed the swords and treasure tools away in two separate scrolls, only going to allow them to be used during times of need.

He returned to the inside of his office and picked Yasaka up, his nose assaulted by a foul odor.

'Okay yeah this is something I don't want to get used to.' Naruto thought as he handed Yasaka over to the clone to change her.

He still experienced, though it was second hand thanks to the Shadow Clone Jutsu's special ability.

Thankfully, he didn't need to get used to it as he had help from Shizune and Tsunade, who looked after Yasaka the most while Naruto and Tamamo lead Kyoto into a time of peace.

Naruto had heard a few months after the devil's left Kyoto, that the Devil Civil War ended with the victors being the Anti-Satan side, which had his students.

Naruto was proud of them, even more so when he got an invitation to the coronation of them as the new Satan's.

Sadly, he did not attend, as it was a time of rebuilding in the Underworld and having anyone that they could possibly deem an enemy would not be a good idea, but he did send them gifts.

Years passed and Sun Wukong and Lucoa would show up from time to time, to drink and celebrate birthdays or to just hang out.

However, with the good, bad always stalks its shadows.

Naruto and Tamamo noticed that dozen's of Yokai had been leaving Kyoto and it concerned them dearly.

As king/partial leader, Naruto had explained the Will of Fire to Tamamo and she did her best to embody that philosophy passed down through Konoha. Though she might not be a native to Naruto's world, the Will of Fire burned brightly within her as she saw all who lived in Kyoto family.

It happened when Yasaka was seven, meaning Naruto was twenty-four and Tamamo was twenty-three.

Civil War broke out between Yokai in Kyoto.

This was short lived as when the war hit over on thousand casualties on Naruto's and Tamamo's side, Naruto stepped in and was not very shocked when he felt the negative emotions all focused on him with Kurama's Negative Emotion Sensing.

'So, this is what it is about.' Naruto thought as he stood alone before an army of angered Yokai. 'It's racism. Prejudice because I'm human.'

In the front, leading this anger fueled army was old Baba.

Her hunched over form clear as day to Naruto.

"Baba… why? Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, not wanting to fight them.

"Because…" She said angrily. "Your people took my family from me."

"What happened wasn't directly tied to me!" Naruto shouted confused.

Baba ignored him and signaled her followers to attack.

Naruto shed one tear.

"Fine," he muttered in defeat. "Have it your way."

He entered Sage mode, activated his Byakugan, and found out that there were over 3000 yokai against him, how strong they were, and got an idea for the terrain.

'Shukaku.' Naruto thought as the small cork on the gourd, and sand funneled out endlessly as Naruto and Shukaku prepared their attack.

"Sand Tsunami." Naruto and Shukaku said together as the yokai saw a large tidal wave of sand raise above them and crash into the front lines and rolled over to the rest.

Naruto watched as many yokai died while about fifteen percent of them survived.

One of them was Baba.

She was injured, barely alive when he felt her signature.

Walking up to her, Naruto watched her face and emotions.

Anger and fear blended perfectly on her face.

"Damn… You…." She gasped. "Filthy human… corrupting our leader's blood purity with your disgusting blood."

Naruto said and thought nothing before he made the sand cover Baba, fear and anger fueling her even more as she tried to struggle, but soon she was silenced.

**"Her blood was disgusting."** Shukaku stated, as it was his sand, he could taste what was in it.

Naruto was silent as he recalled the sand.

"Gather all the bodies of the deceased and take the survivors back to Kyoto to be healed." Naruto ordered his men as he walked away, needing to go back to his wife.

They were shocked as Naruto made that order.

'He wants the traitors/us healed?' They thought.

Naruto returned home on foot.

"Daddy!" Yasaka called out, her two tails swaying as she ran at her father and hugged his waist.

Naruto did not react.

"Naruto…" Tamamo asked as she realized the thousand-yard stare in his eyes. "Yasaka, do you want to spend time with Grandma Tsunade and Aunt Shizune?"

Yasaka's eyes widened and she nodded.

Tamamo summoned a servant and they took Yasaka to Tsunade's home, leaving Tamamo alone with Naruto.

Naruto pulled Tamamo into him and kissed her, deeply.

Tamamo did not need help with Kurama's power to know Naruto was sad and troubled.

Pulling back a bit, Tamamo loosened and then dropped her kimono and took Naruto's hand, leading him to their room.

Tamamo's screams and moans echoed through the compound as they had one sided emotional sex.

After a few hours, Tamamo gasped for air as she collapsed on top of Naruto, their sweat mixing.

"Feeling better?" She huffed as she caressed his face.

"Yes, much better." Naruto responded as he touched her hand.

Tamamo hummed as her tails swayed slowly as she cuddled with him.

"I love you." She said as she fell asleep.

"I love you too, Tamamo." Naruto said as he relaxed and fell asleep next to his wife.

**Skip, Eight Years…**

Yasaka, now age fifteen, woke up, tired.

'It's morning already?' she thought weakly as she wiped her eyes of sleep and then stretched.

She looked just like her mom. Differences though, were she grew her hair out and was more developed. Where Tamamo was a solid BB-cup, Yasaka was a D-cup.

Yasaka had stayed up late, against her father's wishes, training. Her four tails, all bushy and soft like her mother's fur, swayed silently as Yasaka jumped off the bed, landing on her feet gracefully, and grabbed her bathing supplies before her way to the bath.

"You alright Tama?" Yasaka heard when she prepared for her soak.

"I'm fine Naru."

Yasaka smiled as she opened the door and saw her parents look up at her.

Tamamo's stomach had been rounded out again, being pregnant again for the last five months.

"Yo, you having a good morning?" Naruto asked his daughter as he scrubbed his wife's back.

"Yep, yep, I am having a very good morning so far, papa." Yasaka answered as she made her way over and sat next to Tamamo, pressing her face against Tamamo's wet and rounded belly. "My baby brother doing fine in there, mama?"

Tamamo giggled.

"Your dad did the same thing when he came back the day you were born." Tamamo stated as she tried not to laugh.

"Ha-ha very funny." Naruto stated as he started scrubbing his daughters back after pouring water on her.

Yasaka and Tamamo laughed.

The family of three, soon to be four, enjoyed their bath together, like they always did.

Soon, Naruto helped Tamamo out, and the two left the bath for their room and Yasaka went to hers to get dressed.

She put on another kimono, like usual.

Purple with silver lining today, with gold swirls. At her hip was a sand gourd.

'Papa worries over nothing.' She thought as she tapped the gourd.

She put her long hair up, revealing on her soft neck to the world and soon Yasaka left her room for breakfast.

'Seriously, 'You can't leave the house without the gourd' is a bit much.' Yasaka thought.

She remembered why Naruto was so persistent for her taking the gourd everywhere.

When she was eleven years old, Naruto took Yasaka outside the Kyoto borders and into the human world.

While Naruto wasn't looking, Yasaka wandered off and got lost. Naruto was in a crowd of people and was too panicked to think clearly and use his genjutsu to cover his eyes to use his Byakugan.

When he found Yasaka, she was being held up by some adult men and had cuts all over her body.

Naruto had destroyed them. Leaving them alive for the police, Naruto took Yasaka back home via portal and Tsunade healed her, thus no scars were present on her body. The next day however, Naruto gave her the gourd and a small amount of chakra, which she did and still doesn't understand why, but after that, when she wore the gourd at her side, any and all attacks were blocked by a barrier of sand automatically without her willing it to.

'It's a cool power, though I wish I could use it for offense.' Yasaka thought as she entered the dining room and sat across her dad, but next to her mother who sat at the head of the table.

Yasaka smiled as she saw her breakfast and the family ate together once more, like they always did before Yasaka went to school.

Upon her return, Yasaka and Naruto were told some bad news from Tsunade, who was over checking on the baby and Tamamo.

"Tamamo has a high chance of dying." Tsunade said as she looked out the window. "She is poisoned and I can't cure it with her being pregnant."

"What caused her to get poisoned?" Naruto asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"According to my last check up," Tsunade said as she held out Tamamo's medical folder to Naruto. "It's chakra poisoning."

"Chakra Poisoning?" Yasaka asked, confused and worried.

"Yes." Tsunade answered as she sat down, her heart weighing heavy. "The chakra from the baby is abnormally large and is affecting Tamamo. Anything that can cause a lot of stress will force the chakra through the heart, and too much will cause the heart to burst. So, if the baby is born, Tamamo is more or less going to die."

Naruto stiffened.

'What have I done?' he thought as he read the file.

**"Nothing. That is what you have done."** Matatabi told him, worried. **"This abundance of chakra in the fetus may have been an accidental cause on our part."**

Naruto grit his teeth.

'Damn it.' He thought.

"Is it possible to syphon off the harmful chakra from the baby without killing him and mama?" Yasaka asked in desperation.

She did not want to lose either her mother or baby brother.

Tsunade shook her head.

"Medical Magic has not been researched enough in that field." Tsunade replied. "It is very dangerous to do, as a volunteer would have to be a pregnant mother. It is inhumane."

"But we are yokai!" Yasaka yelled, tears starting to fill her eyes. "Being inhumane is an acceptable thing we can do right Papa?"

Naruto stood up, his face eerily silent and stern faced.

"Papa?" Yasaka asked meekly as she watched him walk away to go to Tamamo.

He opened his bedroom door and saw his wife, sleeping peacefully.

**"Naruto…"** Kurama asked. **"What is going through your head? You have blocked us out."**

Naruto said nothing as he knelt near his wife, caressing her short blonde hair that was on her cheek.

**"Naruto?"**

Activating his Rinne-Sharingan, Naruto touched Tamamo's stomach.

'Preta Path: Gakido.' Naruto thought as a small spherical barrier enveloped him and Tamamo, his hand starting to absorb the abundant chakra from his unborn child into his hand.

**"NARUTO, STOP!"**

**Chapter 5, DONE!**

**OH SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?**

**I am a bastard for leaving it at a cliff hanger, but I have a good reason I swear I do.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Send a review even if you hated it. **


	6. Long Life, Swift End

**_Original Posted On: July 15, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Spark681: Yep, yep.

Animecollector: Yeah, you MIGHT call it.

Lord Shiva: I'll just show this through actions, not words.

Arraia: Thank you, but there is no perfection in my profession, as the perfect human is one riddled with faults.

Mark: Maybe.

Autismguy593: Yeah Baba was supposed to hand her hatred to Yasaka, but she would be around her parents too much to let it sink in so I killed her off, so at least I did not forget her. Yeah what a cliff hanger…

Guest: No Rias won't be in the Harem, I have plans for that, will be revealed over time when characters do 'fall' for him. Rias will be inmportant to Naruto, as she has his chakra so he won't just leave her with nothing. She is out of control, so why would he not help her?

ShadowDeathSkull: Harem members will be revealed over time.

The Infinate: Lol, cool finishing move name.

DXGRAYXMAN: Yes, it's essentially what he is doing.

Guesto: Good theories man, I did not even think of those. They are really good.

Current Harem: (Soon)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 6: Long Life, Swift End**

**"NARUTO, STOP!"**

Naruto pulled his hand back, ending his ability, closing his eye, and looked at Tamamo, still sleeping soundly.

Hearing his heart beat in his ears, Naruto activated his Byakugan and looked at the baby.

The once abnormally large chakra reserves in the infant was now thinned out two what it should have been. There was no strain on Tamamo's or the baby's chakra coils.

Naruto sighed and collapsed into a nearby chair as he deactivated his Byakugan.

'Oh, shit that was stressful.' Naruto thought as he looked at his slumbering pregnant wife. 'At least the problem is gone now.'

Within him, all the tailed beasts were somberly solemn.

**"Kurama, should we tell him what we found out?"** Isobu asked timidly.

Kurama grit his teeth.

**"I don't know."** He replied. **"It's going to hurt either way, but knowing now would make him desperately drastic."**

**"So, we should keep it to ourselves?"** Matatabi asked, not wanting to see anything that was now set in motion happen. **"He deserves to know."**

Kurama's hands clenched as he glared at his siblings.

**"I know. But Naruto has more than himself to look after."** Kurama stated as his hands shook, showing he wasn't happy either. **"Him freaking out won't help. It will make the situation worse, especially Tamamo."**

The tailed beasts fell silent and cried.

It was painful for them knowing that everything was going to change once again.

**Three months, two weeks, four days later…**

Tamamo was once again in child labor filled agony, but unlike before, Naruto wasn't there.

She remembered the night before, Naruto had been called away to settle a dispute that she would normally handle, but since she was on leave, Naruto took it up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Tamamo screamed as she felt another wave of pain blitz its way through her body. "NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tsunade and Shizune were working as best they could to help Tamamo's current situation as she was still preparing for birthing her son.

"It's going to be fine Tamamo," Tsunade stated as she scanned Tamamo's body. "You have another three centimeters to go before you can push."

Tamamo barely nodded.

Her body was hot, covered in sweat, and hurt everywhere, most painful in her stomach. Her heavy-lidded eyes had heavy bags under them from being in labor for three hours.

'Where are you Naruto?' Shizune thought worriedly as she applied numbing chakra into Tamamo's body.

**Kyoto Border…**

Naruto waved goodbye to the guards.

There had been a small tear in the barrier protecting Kyoto, and Naruto fixed it.

'I am exhausted.' He thought as he activated a portal. 'I am going to take a nap when I get home.'

He passed through it and heard his name get shouted in a blood curdling scream.

Naruto felt Tamamo's chakra, his eyes widening when he felt it getting weaker at a quick rate.

Running through the compound, Naruto entered as Tamamo started to push.

Tamamo tiredly and painfully looked over and saw him there.

She weakly held her hand out, trying to reach him, eyes filled with want to hold his hand.

"NARUTO GET OUT OF HERE!" Tsunade shouted, actually relieved he was there, but at this stage in these conditions, distracting Tamamo was not a good option.

Naruto was about to argue, but was pulled out by Jiraiya, his newest set of legs strong enough to over power Naruto's attempts to stand his ground.

In the room nearby, Naruto was set down, he saw Yasaka, her eyes filled with worry and tears, her hands over her ears, having sensitive hearing, and she lunged at him, hugging him tightly as she shook.

"Papa," She hiccupped. "Where were you?"

"I was working, but I'm here now." Naruto replied as he put his arms around Yasaka and pet her head, doing what he could to sooth her.

Jiraiya watched Naruto and his Goddaughter interact in silence.

The three of them listened for over two more hours of Tamamo's cries of pain echo through the compound as they waited anxiously.

All that time, Naruto was in sage mode, focusing on the chakra signatures in that one room, everything else around him irrelevant.

His eyes widened before he ran out of the room suddenly.

"Wha…" Yasaka said before her eyes widened too and she took off with Jiraiya.

Jiraiya entered the room, not being able to move fast anymore, and saw what they were in a hurry for.

Naruto and Yasaka were holding Tamamo's hands, trying to channel chakra into Tamamo.

Her body was now emaciated, her bones showing through her skin as she clung to life. Her face had a weak smile that was taking a lot of effort to keep.

Jiraiya looked over at Tsunade and Shizune, where the baby should have been, but all Jiraiya saw was a silent infant covered in a blanket, soaking wet with four large bushy tails.

"Is… it wasn't…" Jiraiya dumbly tried to asked.

"Dead." Tsunade answered as she looked up at him, her face wracked with all emotions tied to sadness. "He wasn't breathing, and being born with tails… it should not have been possible."

"MAMA!" Yasaka shouted desperately, getting the other three yokai's attention. "PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

Naruto had desperation and despair on his face as he looked over Tamamo's chakra coils with his Byakugan.

'I don't understand… her chakra coils are completely ruined. How did this happen?' he thought as he continued to try to replenish Tamamo's chakra coils with his and Yasaka's.

Her body was now filling out, no longer emaciated.

"I… I'm so…" Tamamo gasped out weakly.

Yasaka and Naruto felt intense weight building in their chests as they heard this.

"S..sor..ry…" Tamamo whispered before her chakra coils, what was left of them, were empty.

Yasaka and Naruto's faces scrunched up in pain, tears swelled and fell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune felt the chakra of the father and daughter erupt, sporadically and violently lash everywhere, knocking everything over and shaking Kyoto, making an earth quake.

The Mother and Son had left the Father and Daughter alone.

**Two days later…**

Tamamo and her son, whom was going to be named Minato, were lowered into the Earth next to her mother. She was positioned in a peaceful slumbering position, her arms holding her baby, who had sun kissed blonde hair and tails.

All the citizens of Kyoto were there, with friends and family the closest.

All wore black clothing as they attended the funeral, all placing a flower at the small shrine with a picture of Tamamo.

Lucoa and Wukong were there, dressed in black, and were crying with everyone else as they saw their friend and her son get placed in the grave.

Once placed, Naruto stepped up and used his chakra to bury his wife and son completely.

He wasn't crying, his face held in solemn.

After covering their former leader, the citizens dispersed to mourn the loss in their homes, all businesses closed for the next few days to collect themselves.

Lucoa, Wukong, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune stayed behind in the graveyard with Naruto and Yasaka, who was crying heavily on her knees before the grave Shukaku and Naruto made the day before and put over Tamamo.

An hour had passed and Yasaka had barely made any progress in her mourning.

"Yasaka," Naruto stated calmly as he knelt next to his daughter. "Let's go home."

He touched her shoulder with his hand, and felt pain shoot through his arm when she clawed him and moved away.

Her eyes filled with anger and sadness as she angrily looked at Naruto.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She shouted angrily as she lunged at Naruto and punched him, hard, and continued to do so while Naruto did nothing to stop her. "IF ONLY YOU HADN'T GOTTEN HER PREGNANT, SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

No response.

Yasaka's anger skyrocketed and she channeled chakra into her hand, rotated it and formed a spiraling sphere.

"RASENGAN!" She shouted as she thrust the jutsu at her dad.

Sand burst from Yasaka's gourd and surrounded Naruto in a dome, taking the attack head on and wearing the jutsu down to the point it ended.

"COWARD!" Yasaka shouted as she prepared six Rasengan, one for each hand and tail.

"YASAKA!" Lucoa shouted as she grabbed the kitsune and forced her to the ground as the sand returned to the gourd, showing an unscathed Naruto. "CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW! YOUR FATHER IS HURTING JUST AS MUCH AS YOU ARE!"

"AS HE SHOULD BE!" Yasaka shouted as she struggled against Lucoa's grip. "ITS ALL HIS FAULT! MAMA AND MINATO WOULD HAVE LIVED IF HE HADN'T MESSED WITH THEM!"

Yasaka thrashed more and the more she did the more tired she became, soon just staying still as she cried.

Naruto watched his daughter break down, taking all that she said and thought about it, not showing any emotion on his face, body language, or eyes.

"Naruto, you okay." Wukong asked worriedly as he walked up to his friend.

Naruto created a portal with his Rinne-Sharingan.

"I'll be back before dinner." He said emotionlessly. "You and Lucoa can stay the night."

He entered the portal.

"RUN AWAY LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!" Yasaka shouted as the portal closed behind her dad.

Lucoa got off of Yasaka, who shot up and ran home.

Wukong and Lucoa turned, feeling Naruto's chakra at the Valley of the Lovers.

"We will go talk to him." Lucoa said as rainbow colored wings appear from her back and Wukong gathered clouds under his feet.

"No, leave him be." Tsunade ordered. "He needs to let out some steam."

"But what if he does something stupid?" Wukong asked. "He could go and kill himself."

"He wouldn't do that." Jiraiya stated. "He would never want to hurt Yasaka like that."

Lucoa wanted to argue, but recalled her wings.

'He is an adult too.' She thought.

Lucoa was a thousand plus years old, so to her, Naruto at age 34 was still an infant. But in this situation, he probably did not want to be babied.

"When he is ready to talk, he will come to us." Tsunade reassured them.

Wukong and Lucoa nodded.

"Let's go find Yasaka." Shizune told Tsunade and Jiraiya.

The earth shook and confused everyone, wondering what was happening before the shakes ended.

**Naruto…**

He was taking deep breaths as he looked up at the water falls while in Kurama Mode. Large chunks of rock around him.

He had destroyed the statues he made fifteen years prior, regretting it now.

Around him was the Six Red Yang Formation barrier surrounding him and the valley so he would not destroy more than he wanted.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto shouted as he exited Six Paths mode, ending Kurama mode. "WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!"

The tailed beasts stayed silent, getting Naruto's attention, which they could feel as he entered the mindscape.

"Alright out with it!" Naruto shouted. "What do you guys know that I don't?"

Kurama held his arm out, silencing the other eight.

**"Naruto, do not be mad at them." **Kurama stated. **"But I was the one who decided to withhold the information you want."**

Naruto's anger spiked, but he stayed silent.

**"Your son's excess amount of chakra was due to us. He had a sliver of our chakra and was rapidly growing." **Kurama explained. **"We noticed it when Tamamo hit three months, but when you decided to syphon chakra from the baby, we said to stop. The chakra you took from him was connected to Tamamo's, thus you took her chakra too. And by taking his chakra, your son's chakra got stronger, thus he was born with four tails, which in turn, killed Tamamo."**

Naruto's hair covered his eyes as he shook with rage.

He angrily glared at Kurama, Rinne-Sharingan activated, startling Kurama before he was pinned down by the red gates.

"You…. You fucking knew this was going to happen?" Naruto stated angrily as he walked to his friend. "YOU KNEW, yet you didn't bother to tell me!"

**"Naruto…"**

Naruto swung his hand towards the other tailed beasts.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

The eight tailed beasts were pushed back by the immense gravitational force forced them away from Naruto and Kurama.

He took deep breathes as he turned to face Kurama, who was relaxed, eyes showing empathy and sympathy.

Naruto got on top of Kurama's muzzle and in front of his one eye.

"You had no right to keep this from me." Naruto stated, grabbing Kurama's eye lid tightly and pulling it. "If you told me, I would have saved them both from dying!"

**"That may be true, but at what cost?"** Kurama stated, wincing slightly. **"You would have been seen as a mad man, hurting Tamamo worse than what was going to be done. She knew what was going to happen deep down, so why don't you just get a grip and accept you can't save everyone."**

Naruto snarled and pulled his other hand back, a Rasenshuriken in his hand.

He deactivated the jutsu and carefully placed Kurama's eyelid back and removed the gates off of the fox as the other beasts returned.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said in shame. "Please forgive me my friends."

He bowed, touching his head to the watery floor.

The tailed beasts, while chakra beings, were not animals. They were intelligent beings like any other.

**"We forgive you Naruto."** They stated sincerely.

Naruto sadly smiled and looked at them.

"Thank you."

**Night time, Compound…**

Naruto entered his office with his Rinne-Sharingan portal.

He went to his closet, pulling out the scrolls where the Treasure Tools and the Seven Swords were kept.

'I should leave these with them, in case they need them.' He thought as he put them back. He hesitated a second, before he pulled the swords back out, and unsealed the Executioner's Blade. 'I'll take this one though.'

Naruto placed the scroll back in the closet before he sat down at his desk, pulled out an ink brush and parchment and started writing something down.

**"Are you sure about this?"** Son Goku asked. **"This is a very impactful decision Naruto."**

'I know, but I am something that brings misfortune to his loved ones.' Naruto thought he continued writing. 'So, I will do what is necessary.'

Several minutes later Naruto finished his writing and summoned a clone, handing it to the clone, who nodded and took his place at his desk when Naruto stood up.

He sealed the Executioner's blade in a sealing scroll, taking a few things from his office, like his sealing kit, some documents, and personal possessions.

Naruto left his office, leaving the clone with the letter, silently weaving through the compound, going to his room, taking some more things for what he was planning before he exited the room and walked to Yasaka's room.

He entered quietly, seeing her sleeping form on her futon, shivering from having kicked the blanket off in her sleep.

Naruto picked the blanket up and gently placed it back on his daughter, who stopped shivering after a few seconds.

He placed his hand in her hair, making her purr as he petted her.

"I love you Yasaka." Naruto whispered making her ears twitched as he spoke. "I am sorry."

He removed his hand from her head, making her pout in her sleep, before leaving her room and walking to the front door.

As Naruto walked through the hallway, he stopped and looked at a few portraits.

The first being a recent one.

Naruto, pregnant Tamamo, and Yasaka.

The second being of Naruto and Yasaka with an infant Yasaka.

And the third being of Naruto and Tamamo as children being held in Miko's lap, all three smiling happily.

A pit of emotions burrowed into Naruto's stomach and heart as he looked at these three.

"I guess I'll take these too." Naruto said to no one as he sealed the three large portraits away.

He walked out of the compound and turned one last time to look at his home.

His heart weighed heavy, his pulse drumming in his ear, he felt dizzy thinking about what he was about to do.

"Good bye."

**Next Morning…**

Yasaka woke up.

'Papa…' She thought as she remembered yesterday. A great weight pushed itself into chest as the guilt set in. 'I should apologize to him at breakfast.'

She showered and dressed, not seeing her dad anywhere.

'Where is he?' Yasaka thought as she walked through the compound. 'Maybe he is in his office.'

Yasaka made her way to Naruto's office, running into Lucoa.

"Yasaka?"

Said kitsune turned and saw Lucoa, holding a tray of food.

"Auntie, what are you doing?" Yasaka asked, noticing the food. "And what is with the food?"

"It's for Naruto." Lucoa answered. "He hasn't left his office so I thought I would make him something to eat."

Yasaka raised an eyebrow at the very faint rose tint in Lucoa's cheeks.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to him." Yasaka said rudely as she walked ahead of Lucoa.

Upon arriving, Yasaka knocked on the door.

"Papa, are you in there?" She asked nervously.

"Come in."

Yasaka and Lucoa entered and saw Naruto sitting at the desk, a letter in his hands with Yasaka's name on it.

"Papa, I want to…" Yasaka started to say before she was looking at the letter being held in front of her face. She took it, confused, and looked at it and then back to her father.

"Lucoa…"

"Yes?"

Naruto looked at his friend/teammate.

"Please, help Yasaka." He asked with a deep bow. "As from this day forth, Yasaka is the Leader of Kyoto."

Yasaka's and Lucoa's eyes widened in shock.

"Papa… that is… what?"

Naruto looked up and was about to answer, but sadly smiled before he placed his hand on her head, rubbing between her ears.

"Always remember, I love you Yasaka." He said before he popped out of existence.

Lucoa dropped her tray as she realized what had just happened.

Naruto had abandoned his post as Leader, passing it to his daughter, and asked her, Lucoa, to help Yasaka lead Kyoto.

Yasaka collapsed to her knees.

"Papa…" She asked timidly as her ears flattened on her head, shaking as she held the letter to her chest. "Please… tell me this is just a joke…."

"Sweety…" Lucoa said as she knelt next to her niece and pulled her into a hug.

Yasaka made no move to get out of the hug as she started to cry, her guilt increasing.

"It's all my fault…" She hiccupped. "If I hadn't… hadn't been… so mean… Papa would still be here…"

"It's going to be alright sweety, I promise you it will." Lucoa said as she rocked the crying teen.

This was the scene Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Wukong walked in on.

**Skip, four years, England…**

"Please train me?" A young woman covered in bruises and slash marks asked Naruto, bowing.

She was very beautiful, long light brown hair, and on her left hand was the Boosted Gear made from the Red Dragon Ddraig, which Naruto remembered from the Faction War and being the reason why the Yokai faction got involved.

"I just kicked your ass and now you are begging me to teach you?" Naruto asked her as he sat down, the Executioner's Blade at his side.

"Yes, you are strong and I want to be the best Emperor of the Boosted Gear." She said as she looked up, determination and resolve in her eyes.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Elsha."

'This might bite me in the ass.' Naruto thought, getting agreements from the tailed beasts.

**Skip, seventy-nine years, 1864, America…**

With her training under Naruto, Elsha had accomplished her dream of becoming the strongest Female Red Dragon Emperor.

Sadly, she died at a young age of thirty-three when defending against a legion of Monsters after her training was complete.

Naruto had heard of this and returned to England and paid his respects to her, praying she would rest peacefully.

Currently, he was sitting at a small campfire cooking fish, ignoring the massive civil war the American's were having.

'Why…' Naruto thought as he ate his fish. 'It has been eighty-three years since I left Kyoto, and I haven't died.'

He had not aged a day over thirty-four years old in the past eighty plus years. During that time, he had helped many people, monster/yokai to humans in need. He did perform miracles, as he wasn't Jesus, but used his powers in small ways to ease the living of others. Plowing fields for a place to sleep, herding animals, defending castles, anything under the sun Naruto did as a job.

He had arrived recently in America a week prior, having finished helping some sailors deal with the Kraken, which Naruto tamed and asked to move to a more secluded area so it wouldn't be bothered or bother others.

Currently, Naruto was wandering around, helping slaves escape to Canada. It was easy, using his genjutsu on them to make them look white, he was able to pass as an escort to Canada and since humans in this day an age did not believe in magic that much, he could get away with it easily.

Nearby was a few dead Confederate and Union soldiers with their loaded guns.

'Why the fuck haven't I died yet?' Naruto thought as his hope after leaving Kyoto was to wander around, helping as many people he could, grow old, and die.

**"There is a reason for that Naruto."** Chomei answered from within him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow while he chewed his fish.

**"When you ate the fruit that returned your memories, granted you your powers, and returned us to you, your body became like ours."** Kokuo stated.

**"Meaning you are a chakra being like us."** Goku stated.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what that meant.

"I can't die of age." He stated dejectedly.

**"No, you cannot."** Gyuki responded.

Naruto was silent as he stood up.

**"Naruto, it won't work."** Shukaku stated.

"We won't know until we try." Naruto stated.

He walked over to the dead bodies and took one of the Confederate muskets, loaded.

Picking up the twenty-pound gun, Naruto placed the barrel against his temple.

"See you all on the other side." He said to the beasts.

**"It isn't going to work."** They all said in unison.

"Only one way to find out." Naruto replied as he pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

His body collapsed, his brain having a metal ball lodge itself into it.

**Chapter 6, DONE!**

**Well, how is THAT for a damn cliff hanger? **

**I know a lot of you are going to leave this story, but I did all I did in this chapter for a reason, and if you choose to leave and not come back, then I wish you well in life. **

**For those that decide to stick around, I will start revealing the harem's first member next chapter when she appears.**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know with a review, even if it is filled with hatred.**


	7. Gap between Dimensions

**_Original Posted On: July 28, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Fresh prince1: Yes, if he was getting older, Naruto would have visited Yasaka.

Autismguy593: His reason to live is in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. No Nekoshou massacre.

CrimsonSylvan: Yeah, I did this on purpose for a reason that will be shown this chapter. Actually, surprised you realized Naruto is going to live past this.

Eternity456: Yeah, I did not think of this, him fighting the top ten. But I did it the way I did.

Artemis-Ikana: naruto will have now where but up. he gets a purpose to live and will have some challenges but nothing he can't handle. I do agree, i did go a little overboard with this 'breaking' him thing. however with a little help, he will love on and actually do better, but the guilt he feels about his family won't truly fade away. Even when he, spoilers, will retun to kyoto in the kyoto arc he feels like he can't go back but with some persuasion from his followers he returns and meets Kunou for the first time and is overjoyed to see her.

Redlox2: Oh he will be aware of Kunou.

Anti-weeabo Faction: Loved your review, had me confused for an hour.

Shifter: Thanks man.

Doomqwer: Well, it wasn't suicide in what people are assuming. If Naruto was suicidal, he would have done this at Kyoto. More so it was, if I'm a chakra being, lets test this theory.

Orion399: I think you will like this.

Guest: Nope, I like writing tragedy, and a suicidal character is how I see myself, so it bleeds into my work.

SeanOkamiX: Yeah, I know. I built all of that up and killed her.

Earthly Entity: Yeah, no summons. Sorry.

Vasillas94: If this chapter is anything, it is an attempt to make Naruto happy.

XenoLucifer: Yokai chakra and Tailed beast chakra is the same.

Spacecore94: I think you will find the first few in this chapter man.

Gib311: Second person to remember Naruto will be in the canon. Congrats.

Current Harem: Some to be revealed.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 7: Gap Between Realms**

Naruto could feel himself becoming conscious.

'So, I didn't die after all.' He thought groggily as his senses were getting awakened. 'They were right. But it was worth a try. I wonder how long I was out?'

"So, you are waking up."

Naruto cracked his eyes open bit by bit, his vision being blurred and sensitive from the intense light.

He could now feel himself being propped up on someone's legs, with their arms around his torso.

Some more time passed before he could open his eyes and look around him.

It was a void. Full of colors and empty. No start, no end, total silence, worse than darkness.

'Where…' Naruto thought as he tried to sit up, only to be pulled down by whoever was holding him.

"Don't move. You have been reforming for ten years, so take it slow." The person said emotionlessly. "I don't want you hurt more that you already were."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in a raspy voice. "Where are we?"

"We are in my home, the Dimensional Gap."

Naruto tensed and pushed himself away from his holder, activating his Six Paths chakra mode, Rinne-sharingan activated.

Ophis smiled at this.

"Adorable." She stated as she stood up, 'dusting' her skirt off. "You are just like him, you even had the same reaction your father did when we first met, Ashura."

"Ashura?" Naruto whispered. "The only Ashura I know was…"

"The son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki." Ophis responded.

"How do you know of Old Man Sage?" Naruto demanded, but was stopped when Ophis appeared before him and wrapped him in a hug.

"How long have I wanted to hold you again, my son. My dear Ashura." Ophis stated, her emotionless tone holding small amounts of happiness in it.

Naruto and the tailed beasts were shocked to hear this.

'WHAT!' they all shouted within Naruto.

Breaking her hold again, Naruto jumped back, his Truth-Seeker Orbs following him with two of them forming short staffs and he held them defensively.

"Why do you run from me?" Ophis asked sadly.

"You aren't my mother." Naruto stated, watching Ophis carefully. "My parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto felt Kurama's want to talk to Ophis, and gave him control.

**"And who are you to Old Man Six Paths Ophis?"** Kurama asked rudely, yet it seemed he knew her from the tone he used. **"Ashura's and Indra's mother died giving birth to them, so there is no way you were their mother!"**

Ophis smiled, her eyes closed, as if she was remembering something.

"Hagoromo came here along time ago." Ophis stated fondly. "We fought, and eventually fell in love. I donated some eggs and he matured them with his Creation of All Things ability. I held my children once before Hagoromo left. I wasn't able to enter his world, or else I would have been there to stop my children's feud before it even started."

Ophis's eyes held sadness as she continued.

"I had to watch as my family tore itself apart and could not do anything to stop it." Ophis stated, her hand clenched and shook with anger, her magic flaring up.

The pressure Naruto felt was intense.

'She truly is worth her title of being the Infinite Dragon God.' Naruto thought as her magic built up endlessly, seemingly.

Her hand unclenched and the pressure of her magic vanished, easing Naruto's breathing.

"But then, you appeared." Ophis continued. "Beaten, bruised, and a severed arm from Indra. I took his chakra and put it in you, and when I finished, you reverted to an infant."

Ophis looked at Naruto.

"Not having any idea on how to raise you, I gave you to some humans, but the village was destroyed, however, the spell I placed on you to protect you tapped into your sealed chakra, and this allowed Miko to find you."

Naruto stared at Ophis as she stopped talking.

"I don't believe you." He stated as he ended his chakra mode, but kept his Rinne-sharingan active. "I'll be leaving, thanks for looking after me."

"Wait." Ophis stated as she watched him open a portal. "We still need to talk."

"What is there to talk about?" Naruto retorted.

Ophis waved her hand and next to her a small sphere of magic appeared, and inside of it was a child, around eight to ten years old. She had dark tan skin, long white hair, and two bunny looking ears on her head with a cotton tail above her butt.

"Okay, what is this about?" Naruto asked as he activated his Byakugan, seeing she had a lot of chakra and her coils were developed fairly well for someone so young.

"While you were reforming for the last ten years, I took some of your chakra and with the help of the tailed beasts, we created you an apprentice." Ophis stated.

The sphere died down, and the child dropped to the ground.

Naruto watched as her fingers twitched before her eyes opened tiredly, showing Naruto they were neon lime-green.

"Ashura, meet Zest." Ophis stated as she motioned to the girl, who looked up at her creator and Naruto. (1)

Zest lazily turned her head to Naruto.

"Nice to meet you, sensei." She said softly as she bowed.

Naruto glared at Ophis.

"Why did you make her?" Naruto asked aggressively.

Ophis was taken aback, shown by the slight surprised look on her face.

"You seemed like you needed someone to keep you company, you seemed happy training that Boosted Gear user, so the tailed beasts and I decided to make you an apprentice for you to train." Ophis remarked.

Naruto felt a small hand take his and he looked down to see Zest looking at him while holding his hand tightly.

"Please, don't leave me." She said sadly.

Naruto's heart clenched a bit.

**"Do it Naruto. She will be good for you."** Isobu urged.

Naruto gripped Zest's tiny hand and looked her in the eyes.

**1874, skip, one month…**

Naruto blocked Zest's fists with one hand, no sage mode or tailed beast chakra, and pushed her back.

Currently, Zest was wearing a modified battle outfit that was tight fighting but flexible.

(What she wears in battle in her canon)

"You are getting better, little by little." Naruto stated as he held up a small bag of candy. "Remember, get one solid hit and this is yours."

Zest's eyes were focused on the prize of sweets.

"I will hit you. I promise you this." Zest stated as she got up.

Naruto chuckled.

'She has improved a little, but she was already inherently strong.' Naruto thought. 'I guess you guys and Ophis are to be blamed or thanked for that.'

**"Both."** The beasts responded, very happy that Naruto had returned to normal, somewhat.

Nearby a clone was fishing at a river.

Another clone was staring a fire.

Another handful was setting up a small camp, which all things like the tent was bought with money Naruto earned by doing small jobs for people.

'It's hard to believe I'm a chakra being like you guys.' Naruto thought as he ducked under Zest's kick. 'I mean, that is shocking, but then to have the Infinite Dragon God tell me she is my 'mother'… it's a lot to take in.'

The tailed beasts mentally groaned.

Naruto had these thoughts for the last month, and it was getting repetitive and annoying.

While this was happening, little Zest was blinking many times as she did her best to get her prize, the candy in Naruto's hand. She was blinking due to the sharp pains in her head.

'Why is this happening?' Zest thought as she missed her goal yet again.

An image of Naruto and Tamamo Training together appeared in her mind before it faded, being replaced with the next one.

Zest landed on the ground and touched her forehead as she winced.

Images of memories invaded her mind from the tailed beasts.

"Zest, you alright?" Naruto asked as he knelt down.

'NOW!'

Zest spun, jumped as she did, and landed a solid punch on Naruto's chin.

The bag of sweets fell out of Naruto's hands and into Zest's, who smiled, but grimaced in pain as more memories appeared in her head.

'That move was one of Tamamo's.' Naruto thought as he rubbed his chin.

**"Oh dear…"** Kokuo stated worriedly. **"It seems our little bunny has memory imprint."**

'What?'

**"It means since she was made from our chakra, she has some memories, so she might have seen some of you with Tamamo in combat."** Kurama huffed. **'Stupid.'**

A paper fan appeared and smacked Kurama in the nose, making him blink several times.

**"OH, THAT BLONDE BASTARD DIDN'T JUST DO WHAT I THINK HE JUST DID!" **Kurama shouted to the annoyance of his brethren.

Naruto looked at Zest who was squatting now, taking deep breaths as she held the candy to her chest.

"Did… I win?" Zest asked cutely. "Or was that a cheap shot that doesn't count sensei?"

"It counts." Naruto responded as he walked over and ruffled her hair. "But next time try to be careful with the power you put behind that fist, it really hurts."

Zest smiled weakly as the headaches were still strong, but were weaker than before.

"Thank you, sensei." She stated proudly as Naruto massaged her rabbit ears. Zest tensed and relaxed, making a happy sound as she pressed into Naruto's body as her ears were played with.

'Her ears are sensitive to touch, that is new.' Naruto thought as he smiled weakly. 'Yasaka, Lucoa, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Wukong. I hope you are all well.'

His shoulders slumped when he thought that.

'I don't deserve to think about them, after what I did. Abandoning them when they needed me for a selfish desire to be alone.' Naruto thought as he got the memories of his clones, who all finished their respective chores. 'But I can't be thinking like that now. I need to focus on protecting this world.'

Naruto stopped petting Zest, much to her displeasure.

"We are going to eat, then bathe. After that some meditation and then bedtime." Naruto said as he looked at Zest, a trickster smirk on his face. "So that means no candy until after dinner."

"WHAT!" Zest shouted as she tried to puppy dog eye Naruto. "Please sensei can I have some now, I worked hard today."

Zest even jutted her lower lip out and looked so adorable, but with Kurama and Shukaku's bickering, Naruto wasn't able to fall for it.

"No candy until AFTER dinner young lady." Naruto said goofily as he swiped the candy from Zest's tiny arms, opening it and eating a few of them himself, earning a scowl. "Hey, I bought it I can eat it."

Zest pouted for a while as they ate, but perked up when Naruto tossed her the candy again after cleaning up their mess.

'Now for warm water.' Naruto thought as he stripped naked and got in the cold stream, Zest getting in behind him. 'Boil Release: Unrivaled Strength.'

Zest watched in fascination as her master's body emitted a heavy steam that warmed the water. She hummed a bit as it warmed to the best temperature and she relaxed.

"You are doing great Zest." Naruto responded. "Your combat training is going well, so I believe chakra would be a good place to start tomorrow."

Zest happily nodded as she started to scrub her body down with some cloth towels.

After relaxing in the warm river for a few minutes more, Naruto deactivated Boil Release and the master and apprentice stepped out of the river.

They dried themselves off and got ready for bed, and Zest snuggled next to Naruto.

"Night sensei." Zest mumbled as she started feeling drowsy.

Naruto felt his heart strings get pulled as Zest fell asleep as memories of Yasaka at this age flooded his mind. He shook his head, remembering them, but not letting them weigh him down.

"Night Zest." Naruto mumbled.

**Skip, two weeks…**

"LET ME DIVIDE YOUR POWER!"

Naruto side stepped, letting the current White Dragon Emperor, Lance, fly past him.

Zest was nearby carrying all their supplies, keeping herself standing with chakra, strengthening her control and muscles from the weight. She was currently learning Tree Climbing, but it was on halt when Lance approached them and demanded to be his student and a fight, not waiting for an answer before he entered Balance Breaker and attacked.

"You really are annoying." Naruto stated as he ducked. "And why are you desperate to be my pupil?"

"You trained the best Female user of the Boosted Gear." Lance stated as he turned to face Naruto. "Now I want to become the best White Dragon Emperor."

"Did Albion tell you about me?" Naruto asked confused, wondering how Lance knew of him.

**"I did."** Albion, from the armor, stated. **"The last two Boosted Gear users have defeated me, and Elsha was extremely strong after training under you. Ddraig stated you were a monster, which I find hard to believe when we faced each other in the war. So, I want to see what you did to make Elsha and the other guy so strong."**

Naruto sighed as he dodged and grabbed Lance's arm.

"I'll take this serious, well, a little bit." Naruto stated as his Rinne-Sharingan opened up. "Amaterasu."

Lance was emblazed in black fire, scorching the white dragon armor.

**"DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE…"** Albion shouted as he diminished the flames, the chakra being taken inside of him.

Power, one he had never felt, flooded Albion and Lance. It was malicious and overwhelming.

Naruto smirked as he closed his eye and sat down as he watched the White Dragon Scale Mail burst from Lance's body, revealing a teen, about seventeen to nineteen years old, with red hair, white cloak and fancy clothing.

"That… was… amazing…" Lance gasped, getting his breath back. "You are really strong to overload Divine Dividing's system like that with only one attack."

Naruto smirked at the praise, but did not let it go to his head.

"Well, I would have ended the flames if you could not diminish them yourself." Naruto said as he looked at Lance. "You will do better under me, but remember, I won't take it easy on you just because you are young."

"He really won't." Zest stated as she remembered getting punched hard in the throat once. She still had the bruise to prove it.

Lance cheered while Albion was starting to get a little concerned.

**'This might be more than we bargained for, but it will be worth it to kick Ddraig's ass again.'** Albion thought aggressively as his rival had beaten him twice in a row.

**Skip, 1890, Bay of Biscay, Biarritz, France…**

"What do you think of that place?" Zest asked as she pointed to a restaurant. Now sixteen years old, and adept at magic and chakra, Zest was able to hide her ears with magic.

Lance was no longer around since he had partially completed his training after three years, but got impatient and ran off. Thus, Zest was once again Naruto's only student.

"Maybe." Naruto answered, ignoring the strange looks they were getting.

Both were dressing in formal kimono's, and thus were foreigners to the French people.

"I suggest Le Cul Serre, but be careful as they are uptight." (2)

Naruto and Zest blinked and looked down to see Ophis standing between them, wearing a gothic French outfit, even wearing a plumed headdress.

"Hello Ophis." They said together politely.

"Nice to see you again Zest, Ashura." Ophis said happily as she took their hands. "Now let's eat."

Upon entering the establishment, the waitress led them to an empty table.

"You two have such a cute daughter." She said in fluent French, as she looked at Ophis, whose eye twitched. "How old is she?"

Naruto put his hand on Ophis's shoulder.

"My daughter is ten years old." Naruto said in French, having copied the French language with his Rinne-Sharingan on a previous trip to France. "She is my pride and joy."

Ophis wasn't happy, but allowed this as it would be unwise to cause trouble and bring attention to them.

"Aw, she is so cute." The waitress responded happily as she handed them their menus and walked away.

"I want to destroy this place." Ophis stated dully as she had Zest translate the menu for her. "That human's ignorance is unbearable."

"I know, but please don't do that." Naruto said as he decided on what he wanted to eat and drink. "I'll try to visit more often of you don't."

Ophis's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"You promise Ashura?" Ophis asked with hope.

Naruto nodded.

Ophis smiled. As in ACTUALLY smiled.

A chill went over everyone's spines, in heaven, the underworld, and the human world.

They ordered their food.

"So, why did you decide to visit Ophis?" Zest asked curiously.

"For what reason would I need to visit my child? Especially one who hasn't visited me since you were born." Ophis replied glancing at Naruto. "But if he keeps his promise, that won't be a problem anymore."

"At least I'm doing better than Indra." Naruto joked, getting a chuckle from Ophis.

"That you are Ashura." Ophis giggled.

They continued to chat and then ate their food before paying and leaving.

Naruto had to wait, against his will, while Ophis took Zest clothes shopping, and after three hours making it evening, Zest walked out in a variant of Ophis's clothing, minus the hat.

It was black and purple, and unlike most women in France, the waist wasn't incredibly tight for the 'slim' waist crazy.

"What do you think Ashura?" Ophis asked as she walked out with the blushing Zest.

'This is embarrassing.' Zest thought as she looked over herself again.

"I think she looks beautiful." Naruto said sincerely, his heart racing a bit when he gazed at Zest.

Zest's blush deepened and she turned, unable to face him.

'He said I was beautiful.' She thought.

Ophis smiled and took Zest's hand and pulled Naruto up from his seat.

"I have a place I want to show you both." She said sneakily.

Ophis guided Zest and Naruto to the coast as the sun set further.

Once at a cliff over looking the sea, all three of them gazed at the twilight.

An array of oranges, pinks, purples and deep blues stretched across the skies as the sun went under the horizon line.

"Wow…" Zest mumbled as she looked at the scene.

She flinched when she felt Naruto touch her hand with his, taking it in his as he looked on the horizon.

Her heart beat increased again as he gripped her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers.

'These intense feelings.' Zest thought as she touched her heart. 'What are they? I will have to ask Ophis about them later.'

Ophis, who was keeping an eye on Zest, 'nudged' the poor rabbit into Naruto, making Zest press her head against his shoulder.

Her face red, Zest looked up and saw Naruto's confused look.

"SORRY SENSEI, I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Zest shouted as she let go of Naruto's hand.

"No, it's okay, was just a little surprised is all." Naruto said as he held out his hand to her, waiting for Zest to take it.

Zest hesitated, before slowly taking his hand and leaning into his arm.

'So warm.' She thought as she held his arm with hers. 'Is this what being in love is like?'

They stayed like this for several more minutes before the moon and stars came out.

"Well, I'll be going Ashura." Ophis announced. "There has been some… issues that I must take care off. Please do visit soon."

"Alright I will Ophis." Naruto replied. "I had fun today."

Ophis smiled as she opened a portal and entered the Dimensional Gap.

'Now where is that red bastard?' Ophis thought as she sensed for Great Red's magic.

**Skip, 1896…**

Naruto and Zest were praying as two clones were burying Lance. Zest wore a black gothic French outfit, based off of Ophis's, and Naruto wore a black suit.

It had been eighteen years since Lance abandoned his training. Naruto and Zest had found him as he landed on the ground, defeated at the hands of the current Red Dragon Emperor, who fled after seeing Naruto on Ddraig's request.

'Lance, you were a good student.' Naruto thought as he prayed, opening his eyes as his clones finished burying him.

"May you have a peaceful afterlife my student." Naruto stated.

"I hope you meet your family again." Zest finished.

Zest, now officially twenty-two years old, had grown up physically, but her training under Naruto was nowhere near finished.

She was his apprentice, thus she stayed with him until one of them died, which was impossible.

Naruto was about to leave, but felt a familiar presence appear behind him and Zest.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise." A soft male voice stated in surprise.

Naruto turned, ready to fight, but stopped when he saw Michael and Gabriel the Archangels.

"Wow, haven't seen you guys since the faction war." Naruto stated as he stepped in front of Zest protectively.

"Are you burying a dear friend?" Gabriel asked sadly, feeling guilty she wasn't being respectful by interrupting them.

"Yes, but we were finishing up." Zest stated as she peeked out from behind Naruto.

"Who is this Naruto?" Gabriel asked as she got a good look at Zest, and wanted to gush at how cute she looked.

"My apprentice." Naruto stated.

While he knew these Angels weren't here to fight or cause trouble, Gabriel and Michael were still powerful enough to give him a possible run for his money, so finishing this conversation soon was best for him and Zest.

"May I ask why you are here?" Naruto asked politely. "We are still traveling, so places to be, training to do."

"I see, but can I ask something of you?" Michael stated some what desperately.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Michael, the current ruler of Heaven, got on his angelic hands and knees and bowed.

"Please use your creation ability to make some new angels?" he begged.

Naruto blinked.

"How do you know of that ability?" Naruto demanded.

Only Zest, his students, and his family new of his Creation of all Things ability with his Rinne-Sharingan.

"Ajuka Beelzebub mentioned it during our nonaggression treaty signing a long time ago." Gabriel stated as she knelt next to Michael.

'Oh, son of a bitch.' Naruto thought as he pinched his nose. 'Of course, he would tell them.'

"Alright, get up you don't need to kneel." Naruto said as he motioned for the two Archangels to stand. "But why do you need me to help create Angels? Can't you create them?"

Michael looked down trodden and melancholic.

"Sadly, I do not possess that power." Michael sadly spoke. "Only our father had the power of creation. We Angels can't reproduce like humans, Devils, and the Fallen Angels, so we have no way to repopulate our race."

His sad look became one of hope and determination as he looked Naruto in the eyes.

"But you, one gifted with the same ability of creation, can make our kin, just like our father. So please help us, we will do anything you want." Michael begged again, bowing deeply to Naruto.

Naruto sighed.

"Michael you don't need to beg." Naruto stated. "I'll help."

"THANK YOU!" Michael shouted, eyes big and crying as he hugged Naruto.

**Skip, one month, Heaven…**

Zest was training by herself while Naruto was working on creating the new angels.

'I hate this.' Zest thought as she spun kicked the air. 'Sensei hasn't had a single moment of rest except when he sleeps. Can't they see Creation of All Things takes a lot out of him.'

Zest finished her move set and took some deep breathes.

'And he hasn't had time for me this last month.' She thought blushing.

"Zest."

Said woman jumped, and spun around, seeing Gabriel.

"Gabriel." Zest said quickly with a bow.

"No need for that, we are friends." Gabriel said happily.

"Yes, we are." Zest mumbled as she looked over Gabriel.

The angel, the one considered the most BEAUTIFUL in the world, was just that. Her golden curly hair, bright blue eyes, and voluptuous figure that women would kill for. She reminded Zest of Naruto, but female.

Zest blushed more.

"I was asked by Naruto to let you know he was going to bathe and then go to bed." Gabriel said as she pulled out a small piece of paper. "And he wanted me to give you this."

She handed it to Zest, who thanked her and looked over it.

It was a list of training he wanted her to do for the next day.

Zest nodded.

'Wait, bath?' Zest thought.

A candle was lit over her head.

"Thank you, Gabriel, I'll do this tomorrow." Zest said with a bow and then a hug before she left the clueless Seraph.

'All I did was give her the paper like Naruto asked.' Gabriel thought cluelessly. 'Oh well, I'll get to my work.'

**Bath…**

"Agh…" Naruto sighed in relaxation. 'Another day done and a few more then we can return to Japan. Will be good to have authentic ramen again.'

Naruto closed his eyes as he wiped his mouth of the drool.

Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku appeared in Naruto's head, making him lose his happy attitude.

Naruto lowered his body into the water, till from his nose up was above and bellow was under.

'I wonder what happened to them.' He thought melancholically. 'I miss them a lot. And the old man, Grandma Tsunade, Pervy Sage, and everyone else from my home.'

So enthralled with his thoughts, Naruto did not hear or take notice of Zest entering the bath with only a towel.

She dropped her towel, leaving herself naked, and entered the warm water. Her body accepted the liquid's soothing nature as she sat down in the bath.

Zest waded in the water as she slowly moved towards Naruto. When she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around him, keeping him from moving, and pressed her breasts against his back, her head gently against his.

She felt Naruto struggle as he wasn't expecting this.

"Sensei…" Zest said soothingly, calming Naruto down when he recognized who it was.

"Sorry Zest." Naruto said as he relaxed into her embrace. "I was elsewhere in my thoughts. Sorry if I hurt you."

"No harm was done." Zest said with a smile as she tightened her hug. "But…"

Her smile became a frown, her grip getting tighter as she pulled him into her body.

Naruto turned his head and saw the sad look on her face.

"What is wrong Zest?" Naruto asked as he wiggled a bit and turned to face her slightly, enough to look at her but not see her naked form.

"You have been working a lot lately. I'm s… scared that you will forget about me." She said timidly. "I don't want to be abandoned. I have seen you with Gabriel talking, I feel like you are being taken from me."

Naruto felt her body shake as she still held him.

Tears fell into the water and mixed in as she started to cry.

Naruto touched her hand, taking it in his.

'It feels like only yesterday when her hands were very small, that I could cover her whole hand.' Naruto thought as he looked at her clawed hand. 'But now she is grown up and is scared.'

"I'm very sorry I have made you feel this way Zest." Naruto said carefully. "I have been busy, and have neglected you. Just like I… like I did…"

Naruto became solemn and quiet.

"Like Tamamo?" Zest asked as she wiped her tears. "During her pregnancy."

Naruto nodded.

"I also abandoned Yasaka." Naruto stated. "I am the worst."

Zest listened as she cried.

"You aren't." she said in a strained tone. "You have been nothing but a great mentor to me these long decades, and I haven't been happier then when we trained and traveled together."

Naruto smiled and faced Zest fully.

"You know how to make this old man feel better Zest, Thank you." Naruto said with a smile.

Butterflies bubbled in Zest's stomach to its boiling point.

She lunged at Naruto, pushing him and herself under water as she locked lips with her sensei.

Naruto was shocked Zest had kissed him, but shoved that to the back of his brain as he wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the feeling of her body on his. Her breasts against his chest, smooshing on his muscled body.

He moaned as they surface, still connected and feeling each up.

Tamamo appeared in his head, smiling and happy and all the times they made love played in Naruto's head in an instant.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he pushed himself away from Zest, visibly hurt by this action.

Naruto was breathing hard and looked at his hands, the marks of the Sun and Moon on his palms still.

"Zest… I… I'm sorry."

"Was it Tamamo?"

Naruto nodded.

"If it isn't to much, why didn't you use the Rinne-Rebirth jutsu to bring Tamamo and Minato back to life?" Zest asked as she got closer to Naruto and took his hand in hers slowly in case he pulled away.

"I can't. That technique is a one time use only." Naruto told her. "The burden to bring back the dead when that person isn't a god of death can be a deadly game if the person bringing them back is like me. Zest, you know I am not from this dimension, so the rules are different here than in mine. Yes, I can bring back the dead, but at the cost of a lot of chakra and possibly permanent loss of my power."

Zest nodded in understanding.

"You haven't answered my question?" Zest said politely, wiping her eyes with her free hand.

"I can't be selfish." Naruto replied after a moment of silence. "I don't know how the death gods will react, so I had to hold back when Tamamo and Minato died. Because this jutsu can bring back hundreds upon thousands of people back, with its one use only handy cap possibly still being in affect, I have to use it when necessary, and not for personal gain."

Zest watched Naruto clench his hands.

"I had to bite my cheek and force myself to let my family die, that is a part of why I left. I couldn't stay knowing I had to let my family die to possibly save hundreds." Naruto choked as he started to tear up.

Zest gently pulled him into a second embrace, running her hand through his hair. A sharp migraine pain shot through her head.

A memory of Tamamo and Naruto, before Yasaka was born, was similar to their current position.

Tamamo held him close and patted Naruto's back and rocked back and forth a bit, soothing her husband emotionally.

The pain subsided and the memory faded.

Zest shifted around in the water and did what she saw Tamamo do.

Naruto immediately remembered this.

'Tamamo…' He thought sadly as he wrapped his arms around Zest. 'Thank you, and I'm sorry I couldn't save you.'

He lifted his head up and looked into Zest's eyes.

This time, her eyes widened when he gently placed his lips on hers.

"Thank you Zest." He said as he pulled back, smiling happily.

Said emotion felt her heart swell as she hugged Naruto again, kissing him again.

'I love you, Naru.' Zest thought merrily, drunk on the fumes of love.

**With Michael and Gabriel…**

"I want to marry Naruto." Gabriel repeated to her brother, who was a partial sputtering mess and strict brother.

"Why? He was married once before and is now a widower, and he has to take care of his apprentice." Michael argued passive aggressively.

"He has spent this last month creating new angels for us, while we offer him nothing in return. That doesn't sound very nice to me." Gabriel retorted. "Its equivalent exchange. He creates these angels, and he gets to marry me."

"Gabriel… (Sigh) I see where you are coming from." Michael sighed. "But what if he says no?"

Gabriel metaphorically took a step back.

'I didn't think of that possibility.' She thought sadly.

"But I will support you in your decision." Michael continued.

Gabriel felt giddy again and skipped to her room, a big smile on her face, along with a blush.

**Chapter 7, DONE!**

**Well, no cliff hanger. Hopefully. **

**As usual, send in reviews, good or bad. I'll read them just the same. **

** 1 Zest from Testament of Sister New Devil**

**2 any fan of DBZA should get this reference**


	8. Fear the Ripper

**_Original Posted On: August 5, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Autismguy593: Thanks man.

Guest: Sorry, but Naruto only trained Elsha and Lance. Ddraig remembered Naruto's training methods and thus had his next user train the same way thus both and every proceeding RDE could get stronger than the white dragon, until they forget in the 1980's.

Hawkeyestratos1996: Yes, Zest and Gabriel.

Hyakki Yako: That is hilarious, I laughed out loud on the bus, hysterically laughing and many people looked at me like I was crazy.

ShadowDemonIce: Lol, I came up with that when I was going over the story as they wouldn't have lights yet.

T-B-R: well, I can't please everyone.

Redlox2: Thanks man, yeah it is good so far. Zest is ADORABLE! And I hope you guys like who I add in his family next.

TheB: His body is flesh and blood. Remember the Gold and Silver Bros from Naruto? They were swallowed by Kurama and they ate his flesh from his stomach. So, if Kurama was just chakra with physical form and a stomach, then I don't see a reason for Naruto having a brain while being a chakra being. Yeah Gabriel is so cute though as an airhead.

Eternity456: No, he isn't the birth son of Ophis so Naruto sadly can't use any of Ophis's powers. Yeah Zest is a character I love dearly and wanted to use her in Ghoul, she was going to be in Neo's place in Ghoul, but I decided not to as she seemed to obedient.

AscendedHumanity: They are stronger than the normal angels, but not as strong as the archangels, they would have to train for that level of power, and they can use chakra thanks to them being created from chakra.

LoverOfArtemis: It will be a while, sorry, she will be with him, but not now. I have a plan for Gabriel's true addition to the harem.

The Infinate: Sorry, but I can't please everyone.

2n2kas: Yeah, I messed that up. But I can tell you this and hopefully it is satisfying. The people who were fighting in that moment where tired and so everything seemed to be stronger than they actually are. So, Naruto isn't actually as strong as 666, they thought he is because his power was at its peak and he hadn't wasted any. If I was to say where he stood in power, I say Ophis and Great Red level with all the tailed Beasts inside of him. Weaker if he removes them from his body for something.

Djberneman: It's implied.

ShadowDeathSkull: You will find out over time.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 8: Fear the Ripper**

Naruto, using senjutsu, blocked another attack from three of the new Angel's he had created for the Archangels.

"Doing better, but you all lack teamwork." Naruto stated as he evaded, the bells at his side jingling as he smiled as certain memories of his previous life in the Elemental Nations popped into his head. 'Oh Kakashi-sensei, I wish I had a copy of Make-Out Paradise… wait I memorized the trilogy so I can write it and pass it off as my own.'

Naruto smiled greater while dodging dozens of Light weapons without conscious thought.

'But I need an alias when I write them.' He thought as he jumped, landed on one of his student's heads, then jumping again when the rest dog piled the latter.

Zest was sitting still nearby, her eyes toad-like with warts on her forehead and neck and many other places covered in deep purple bruises before a small black baton smacked her in the head, forcing the senjutsu from her body, the warts and other toad features vanished while the strike caused another bruise to form.

"You moved." A Naruto Clone stated as he too was in Master Senjutsu like the original. "Once you can master this, you can master Senjutsu without the oil."

"I can't quite grasp this yet." Zest thought as the clone poured some more toad on her from a Toad Oil Toad, which had a small cork tied to its belt, with a special ladle that was safe to use when training in senjutsu.

Since the Oil dried up quickly, Naruto not having found the right place for training, the toad would exhaust itself every day producing oil for Zest, much to its disliking but it got pampered so it could deal with it.

Zest sighed and closed her eyes as the clone gripped its baton as Nature energy started to flood her body.

The clone watches as a few spots became warts, but besides that her training was paying off.

'Now we need to find a place for her to master movement. I might have to create this place or ask Ophis if she knows a place.' The clone thought as he saw Zest's body start to swell, thus he smacked her again with the baton.

Zest ceased up in pain as she was hit in a painful bruise, her senjutsu fell out of her, and she rolled on the ground screaming.

'Well, at least she isn't a masochist.' The clone thought thankfully as he sat down and touched Zest, channeling healing chakra into her, easing her pain and relieving her of her bruises.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was watching Naruto train the three angels effortlessly, clearly seeing his mind was elsewhere.

'oh Naruto.' Gabriel thought sadly as she remembered what he told her about his wife and son. 'You have suffered greatly, and yet I can't help you at all.'

_Flashback…_

_Shortly after creating the last of the New Angels, Naruto was called into a small meeting with Gabriel and Michael._

_Naruto knocked on the door and entered when he heard Gabriel say 'Come in'._

_"Hello Naruto." Gabriel said happily as she sat at a table. _

_"Gabriel." Naruto said politely. "Michael."_

_Michael smiled and nodded while motioning for Naruto to sit. _

_"May I ask why you two needed to talk to me?" Naruto asked as he took his seat._

_"We wanted to talk about your payment." Michael said as he looked at the blonde. _

_"Oh, you guys don't have…"_

_"We do." Michael politely cut Naruto off. "We had little forces, and now in over a month you have restored our forces and are training them, we can't let you leave without something. So, Gabriel had the idea of…"_

_"Naruto, can you please marry me?" Gabriel said with child-like hope as shown by her big eyes with stars in them._

_Naruto blinked a few times as he registered what she asked him. His hand shook a bit and he stopped it when he placed his other hand on it, which the Archangels noticed. _

_"I'm grateful for the offer." Naruto responded with a sad look in his eyes. "But I can't accept your offer."_

_"But why?" Gabriel pouted, making herself look adorable. _

_"I… (Sigh) I lost my wife and son a long time ago. I did something and led to their passing." Naruto explained. "And recently, I have started to move on, as I think they would want me to be happy."_

_"Then why do you refuse my marriage proposal when you feel that way?" Gabriel asked, as Michael sat their and let her and Naruto talk, as it was mostly their conversation._

_"Zest and I have somewhat gotten closer than just student and teacher." Naruto told the Archangel, unable to look at Gabriel's sad face. "And I know Angels will fall if they are led by their lust so I don't want to cause more trouble. And don't angels look down on polygamy?" _

_"We do in a sense, but when needed we can allow exceptions." Gabriel stated. _

_"Well, my answer is still no." Naruto said. "With me and Zest still figuring it out, I don't want to hurt you Gabriel. I hope you can understand."_

_Gabriel pouted, her cheeks puffed out and her eyes watering. _

_"Please excuse me." She said softy as she stood up and left. _

_"Gabriel…" Naruto said but was stopped by Michael._

_"Let her sort her feelings out Naruto." Michael said sadly as he watched the door close behind Gabriel. "But please do consider her. She does see you as someone worth loving. Now onto your payment."_

_End Flashback…_

Gabriel remembered crying that night before she went to sleep, only waking up to cry some more.

Naruto had tried to talk to her, but she made excuses to not talk to him, feeling like she couldn't face him.

She sighed and got up to return to her other duties, unknowingly sensed by Naruto and his clone.

'Maybe I could have accepted her proposition.' Naruto thought as he blocked another strike. 'It could have worked, me, her and Zest together.'

He shook his head and tripped his second student before maneuvering the third into slamming against his teammates.

"Alright, that is enough for today." Naruto said as he looked at them. "You did good, but you all need to work together, not separately."

"Yes Master." The said in pained unison.

Naruto chuckled a bit and created some clones to help them get to their bunks.

He had tested every one of the new angels now, so he and Zest were going to be leaving soon.

Naruto sighed.

He liked Heaven, but knew staying here was not where he was needed.

Naruto walked over to his recovered apprentice and popped his clone, gaining his memories and the Senjutsu chakra.

"I am proud of you Zest, but we need to start the next segment of your training in Senjutsu." Naruto said as he corked the toad's mouth, stopping the oil.

"Yes, Sensei." Zest said as she tried stand up.

"We shall rest for the night, and prepare to leave for tomorrow evening." Naruto said as he picked Zest up bridal style, getting a blush from her.

Zest smiled as she leaned into Naruto's chest, hearing his hear beat through her ears.

They bathed, ate dinner, meditated, and then went to sleep.

The next day Naruto informed Michael that they were leaving.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Michael asked. "You could stay here with us and keep training the new angels."

"Sorry, but I have made up my mind." Naruto said sadly. "And I need to keep helping as best I can."

"I see." Michael said as he extended his hand. "It was a pleasure working with you these last three months Naruto."

Naruto took Michael's hand and shook it.

"It was a pleasure." Naruto responded with a smile.

The day went by fast, Zest and Naruto saying goodbye to everyone they could and before they knew it, evening had arrived and the New Legion of Angels, Michael, Gabriel and other high-ranking Heaven officials were there.

"Thank you, again, for all your help, Naruto." Michael said with a bow, and everyone around Zest and Naruto bowed.

"Thank you for everything." They said in unison.

Naruto smiled bashfully as he scratched his head.

"Well, I did what I thought was right." Naruto said as he saw Gabriel walk up to him.

"I want you to have this." Gabriel said as she placed a small bracelet in Naruto's hand. "It is a communication device. If I… Heaven ever needs your help or you need ours, please don't hesitate to call."

"I won't." Naruto replied as he put it on his wrist. "Thank you, Gabriel."

Gabriel couldn't take it anymore as she lunged at him, wrapping him in a tight hug, almost pushing him over as she molded her body to fit against his.

Naruto felt her lips on his cheek.

"I love you, please don't forget that." Gabriel whispered into his ear, making Naruto's heart beat faster along with hers as she let him go, not letting him talk as she bowed and left.

Naruto was dumbfounded.

"Sensei." Zest said, jealous of what Gabriel just did, having heard what she whispered, and took his hand in hers. "You alright?"

"Yes, I am." Naruto answered, shaking his head of certain thoughts. "Now let's go."

**Skip, 1901, Whitechapel, London, Night…**

"Why are we here Sensei?" Zest asked as she and Naruto walked the dark, misty streets.

They were the only ones around at this time of night.

"Gabriel contacted me a while back." Naruto responded, keeping his awareness up. "There have been a series of murders here the last few years by a person dubbed 'Jack the Ripper'. She asked if we could deal with it because the victims are all women and when they examined the bodies, they found evidence of magic. They also haven't been able to track it due to this person's ability to hide themselves."

"I see, and human exorcists don't have the capability yet of handling magic beings yet." Zest retorted. "Useless."

"Don't be like that Zest." Naruto said as he ruffled her hair, right between her hidden ears. "You know that Heaven is trying their best."

Zest pouted, enjoying the head rub but knew it wasn't the time.

Naruto tensed and slowly looked behind him.

"I sense someone is in trouble." He stated as he started to walk fast, followed closely by Zest.

"I do too Sensei." Zest responded as she tried to feel out where it was coming from without Senjutsu, which she hadn't mastered yet, only achieving an Imperfect Senjutsu state.

Naruto and Zest turned a corner and saw no one but a woman, a heavily pregnant woman, running in desperation.

"HELP ME!" She cried out as she saw the two of them dozens of feet away before she collapsed.

Naruto and Zest ran to her side.

Once close enough, they saw that her back was bleeding profusely. Gently turning her around, Naruto propped her up and activated his Byakugan to check on her baby.

His eyes widened as he dropped her and jumped back, grabbing Zest.

"Sensei! What are you doing? She is hurt." Zest shouted as she looked at him, and then back at the woman, her own eyes starting to widen as well.

The woman's stomach had gotten bigger, and was moving, as if something was trying to free itself. A knife ripped through her and carved a large gaping hole and a child pulled themselves out of the woman.

She was small, about the size of a ten-year-old, covered in blood and was naked.

In her hands where two knives, purple and silver.

"Another failure." She muttered sadly as she looked at the corpse.

She turned to leave but caught sight of Naruto and Zest.

"Maybe you can give me what I seek." This child said as she looked at Zest.

"Zest, don't kill her." Naruto stated. "She must be the one called Jack. From the way we could not sense her inside the woman, that means her hiding ability matches who we are looking for."

The girl tilted her head with an emotionless look that could rival Ophis's.

"Jack…" She said curiously, though still emotionless. "I'm… Jack." (1)

The newly named Jack glanced at Naruto.

"I don't go after men, you may leave." Jack said before turning her attention back towards Zest, who had been gathering Senjutsu while she watched Jack and entered her Imperfect Sage Mode. Her neck, upper back, and forehead had warts and her eyes with very thin rings became toad like, far from Naruto's master Sage Mode.

In an instant, Zest grabbed Jack's incoming wrist, stopping the knife from hitting Zest's skin.

'These knives.' Zest thought as she punched Jack in the stomach. 'They are sacred gears.'

Jack took the hit, pain evident on her face, and took this opportunity to stab Zest's arm.

Zest let Jack go and jumped away, her arm going numb and vision starting to blur.

"My poison is now in you." Jack muttered as she recovered from the gut punch. "My Puram Salamandra can create many types of poisons. The one I use most is not a killing type. It will hurt but mostly it slows you down."

Zest grit her teeth and opened her palm, Nature energy infused chakra spinning to life in her hand.

'She is fast, but everything else is sloppy.' Zest thought as she finished her prep work.

"Don't fight it." Jack stated as she prepared for her next attack. "I will find what I'm looking for."

Zest felt Jack close the gap between them and she slammed the Rasengan into the ground, creating a crater and shooting up a dust cloud around her and Jack, who stopped as she could no longer see her surroundings.

Naruto, meanwhile, was sticking to the walls of the building watching the fight with his Byakugan.

'Good idea, with a poison that takes away body functions, blinding her and using her superior special awareness thanks to Sage mode is the best course of action.' Naruto thought amused before he looked at Jack and used his ability to sense her emotions.

He felt confusion, sadness, and want amongst a sea of child-like emotions. Not a hint of evil in them.

'I see, this is interesting.' Naruto thought as he continued to watch, the tailed beasts equally impressed.

Jack showed no emotions, but felt intense fear as she could not see Zest at all through the mist and dust.

'Where is she?' Jack thought as she stayed on guard, with paranoia starting to set into her young mind.

A noise echoed behind her and Jack threw her knife, which sank into the wall, which started to smoke up and dissolve.

'Not there.' Jack thought as the knife returned to her hand.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jack saw movement. She lunged and swiped at the movement, only to strike a giant rat.

Her breathing was getting uneven as her fear was getting stronger.

'Where…' She thought again as she started turning and looking around, noticing that the dust was settling and when it did, Zest was no where to be seen. 'She escaped. Damnit…'

Her eyes widened and she jumped from her spot as Zest appeared from above and struck the ground with her fist, her injured and paralyzed arm still bleeding as it swayed at her side.

'She truly is fast.' Zest thought as she felt all of Jack's movements with her special awareness.

Zest side stepped a thrust attack for her face and clamped her teeth against the blade, stopping Jack's trajectory and she was slammed into the wall when Zest spun around, making Jack lose her grip on the knife.

Taking the knife in her own hand, Zest waited for Jack to stand up, her blood-soaked body making it hard to tell of she was taking any damage.

"You won't do." Jack muttered suddenly as she tried to stand up. "You won't do… Why?"

She looked up at Zest with tears rolling down her cheeks, mixing in the drying blood as she hiccupped.

"Why can't I find a mother who will love me." She questioned no one. The knife in her hand began to be filled with poisonous magic as she lunged again, going for a slash attack.

Zest blocked with the knife she took, and then headbutted Jack through the wall.

'She is nothing but speed and durability.' Zest thought as she stayed still, trying to regain sage chakra from the few minutes she could hold it running low.

Jack flew out of the hole and grabbed Zest's throat, and threw her over her shoulder, in a head lock.

"Why are you so different." She asked again while Zest exited her sage mode.

Zest dropped the knife and tried to break free of Jack's hold as she couldn't breathe.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…' Zest thought as she started to feel light headed.

Removing her hand, Zest grasped for the dropped knife, and when she felt it, she grabbed it and slashed Jack's face, causing Jack to let Zest go, clutching her bleeding cheek, making her cry out like a child.

"Why did you hurt me?" Jack asked as she summoned her other knife from the broken building. "All I want was a loving mother, and here you go, cutting me?"

Zest felt bad, but ignored this feeling as she watched the child cry.

"I Hate you!" Jack shouted as she threw the knife, but the force was weak and it went a few feet and clattered to the ground while Jack continued to cry. "I… I… Aaaaagh, aaaaagh."

The knives vanished as Jack continued to wail and cry, trying to wipe her tears away, smearing the tear/blood mixture on her cheeks, hurting her further when she rubbed the exposed muscle on her cheek from her wound.

Naruto dropped down and took off his large cloak, draping it over the crying child.

"It's going to be alright." He whispered to the hiccupping child before she clung to him.

"Sensei?" Zest stated as she started to feel her hurt arm again and the dizziness fade.

"We need to leave, now." Naruto said as he activated his Rinne-Sharingan and created a portal to their safe house in Mexico.

Upon arriving in their safe home, Naruto deactivated his eye and checked on Jack, who was sleeping.

"Sensei, I'll go clean her up and then get her some clothing." Zest stated as she reached out for the child.

"Alright, in the meantime, I'll start dinner." Naruto said as he handed Jack to Zest.

After entering the bathroom, Zest removed her master's cloak, now caked in blood, from Jack's sleeping form. Propping Jack up carefully to not wake her, Zest filled the sink with warm water, soaked a wash cloth, and started to gently clean Jack's body. With the blood gone, Zest was intrigued to see Jack's hair was pure white, unlike her light gray hair.

When she was done, Zest fetched a needle and some string, to use to sew Jack's cheek closed, but when she checked on it, the wound was already sealed and scarred.

'Interesting. She isn't human if she can heal that fast.' Zest thought curiously as she took the now clean but still naked Jack to her room and put her in her bed and covered her in blankets before searching through some of her own clothing and modifying them for Jack to wear.

A soft knock pulled Zest from her musings and Naruto opened the door.

"Hey, dinner is ready." He whispered when he saw the sleeping child, surprised to see her pure snow-white hair.

Zest nodded and left the room with Naruto, both entered the kitchen and started eating dinner, which was soup and bread.

"So, did you learn anything during the fight?" Naruto asked his apprentice.

"Yes, that I can't always rely on Sage Mode, and certain Sacred Gears or weapons made by man can over power a supernatural being like me." Zest answered honestly. "Those knives of hers paralyzed and numbed my arm, but I could still feel it."

"Very good, you are very observant, and yes, weapons and Sacred Gears can make anyone who has them greater than some one like us." Naruto stated as he ate. "The True Longinus is the strongest of all Sacred Gears, most troublesome too. I actually asked Michael to pull it from the reincarnation cycle and to protect it, but he didn't listen."

"That is sad." Zest stated. "You two seemed like good friends."

"We are, but friends don't always have to agree. Michael believes the True Longinus is needed for humanity, I don't. But that is just me feeling threatened by its potential."

Zest nodded.

"You are being very quiet, is something bothering you?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"Sensei, I don't think Jack is human." She said as she looked at her master. "I think she is a supernatural being similar to us, but not."

"Hm, why do you think that?" Naruto asked, wanting to hear her idea.

"Her unusual speed, durability, and shocking strength, I think Jack is a reaper." Zest stated as she stood up and walked to a book shelf. She picked one out and brought it to the table, flipping through its pages, finding the one she wanted and handed it to Naruto. "Right there, reapers are stated to be very quick and small to make them harder to fight and very durable. She was inexperienced, but Jack's speed and durability was off the charts."

Naruto looked over the book and chuckled.

"You are very smart. The Biju and Ophis did right by that when they made you." Naruto chuckled, making all his tenants blush and say it was no problem with Zest blushing. "But I agree with you, Jack is possibly a reaper, but they aren't born like that. How ever she was born, it isn't the same as a native reaper. They are strong fighters, but not like this."

"What will we do with Jack?" Zest asked. "She killed dozens of women, but I don't think it was out of malice. She said something during our fight. I think 'All I want was a loving mother' was what she said before breaking down."

Naruto put his hand on his chin as he thought about it.

"I think we will raise her." Naruto replied after some silence. "She is strong, but is a child who is very impressionable. Leaving her alone for someone to take advantage of is not a good idea."

Zest smiled and felt happiness swell in her heart.

"Thank you, Sensei." Zest said as she bowed.

"But remember, she is going to be your responsibility." Naruto said sternly. "She will be your student, thus if she gets out of line, YOU will be who I talk to Zest. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I will." Zest said with confidence.

"Alright then, we will talk to her when she wakes up." Naruto said happily as he ruffled Zest's hair, earning himself a purr. "But now, we finish dinner and then sleep. I'll contact Gabriel tomorrow."

Zest nodded, enjoying his hand massaging her scalp, and she pouted when he stopped petting her.

They finished eating and did the dishes.

"I want to sleep with you tonight, sensei." Zest stated as she walked besides Naruto. "Jack probably doesn't want to wake up to me next to her so…"

Naruto put an arm around Zest's shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Of course, but no more than sleeping, don't want to wake Jack." He said cockily.

Zest blushed and pouted.

'I knew that.' She thought as she and Naruto entered his room and they went to sleep, holding each other, enjoying each other's company.

An hour later, Naruto's door opened and Jack stepped in, naked.

She silently closed the door and got on the large bed, made her way in the middle and got under the blankets and nestled in between the two adults, falling asleep as they held her in their sleep.

**Chapter 8, DONE!**

**Well, what did you think everyone? Did you guys like or hate Jack? I know, it's more padding, but I like world building while I try to figure out where to go with the canon part that will be a while longer. **

**I have a long list of stuff I want to get through before I near canon so please, those who like an original story, please enjoy it. Those that want the canon, well, I don't know what to say to help, besides ask to be patient.**

**1 Jack the Ripper from Fate/Grand Order, only with one scar on her right cheek for now, and her knives are a Poison/Salamander type Sacred Gear: Puram Salamandra.**


	9. Cold Exams

**_Original Posted On: August 11, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Doomqwer: Yeah, she really is. This whole chapter is about Jack… hopefully.

Redlox2: The year currently is 1901, Issei is born in 1998, and is 16 in 2014. 2014-1901= 113 years until we get to Raynare stabbing Issei in the gut.

Calderoneric758: Yes, Jack does. Maybe.

Gamerx568: Yeah, I like Jack, and it's a crime if no one likes her.

.3950: Yeah, pretty much for True Longinus.

T-B-R: Yeah, she really is. But every cute loli has an angsty teenager phase.

Current Harem:

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter Nine: Cold Exam**

**Next Morning, breakfast…**

Naruto and Zest watched as Jack, wearing one of Zest's old shirts that had been modified to fit her, eat her breakfast with an intense passion.

"Slow down Jack, you might choke." Zest said as she was concerned for the child.

Jack, whose cheeks were puffed full of food, nodded and chewed what she could and then swallowed it.

'Gross.' Naruto thought with his eye twitching a bit.

**'I wouldn't bitch Naruto. You did the same thing with ramen.'** Kurama said with a laugh. **'What am I saying, you still do.'**

Naruto could hear his tenants laughing at him and decided to ignore them.

"So, Jack, do you remember your parents?" Naruto asked softly as he didn't want to set the child off.

Jack closed her eyes, thinking really hard before slowly opening them and having a sad look on her face.

"I… don't remember anything about them." Jack muttered before she touched her chest. "I was born this way. My knives with me since birth. I can't explain it, but my first memory is just waking up in a tight compressed space, scared, and I used my knives to cut my way out, and then I crawled out of the woman I was in, covered in blood. That was a few years ago though."

Naruto and Zest shivered a bit.

'I need to call Gabriel now.' Naruto thought as he stood up and patted Jack's head.

"Don't worry Jack, we will protect you." Naruto said as he ran his hand through Jack's white locks.

"Does… that mean you're my daddy?" Jack asked timidly, her bangs covering her eyes.

"No, but Zest wants to be your mommy." Naruto replied as he removed his hand and walked into the other room, leaving Jack with Zest.

"Mommy?" Jack asked slowly as she looked at Zest, hope and want in her eyes.

"Yes, I am willing to be your mommy." Zest replied warmly as she stood next to the child. "But I am also going to be your instructor, so I will have to train you as well."

Jack's lip trembled before she launched herself from her chair and into Zest, who caught her.

"MOMMY!" Jack cried as she held Zest tightly.

Zest sat down, holding her daughter. That word bringing a smile on her face as she comforted Jack.

Naruto watched all this as he made his request to Gabriel.

"Alright, I will be right there with the necessary equipment." Gabriel said through the special communicator she gave Naruto.

"See you soon." Naruto replied before communications were cut.

"AAAGH JACK!"

Naruto reentered the kitchen, expecting the worst, but what he saw was… interesting.

Jack was straddling Zest, whose shirt was torn open, and was sucking on Zest's nipple like a baby.

"What are you doing Jack?" Naruto asked confused.

"Don't Mommies feed their children this way?" Jack asked cutely.

"ONLY WHEN THEY ARE BABIES!" Zest shouted as she pulled Jack off of her.

**Ten minutes later…**

Jack was sitting still as the medical Angel scanned her body with Zest watching over the procedure while Naruto told Gabriel all that he knew about Jack the Ripper.

"So, the famous stalker of women is just a small child who was looking for a loving parent." Gabriel sighed as she drank her tea. "This is most problematic."

"How so?"

"She may be a child, but she took many lives Naruto." Gabriel said sadly. "I wanted to see that the Ripper was taken care of, but now that this is known, I don't know how to decide on her punishment."

"Then don't punish her." Naruto suggested, getting Gabriel's attention. "Zest and I have already decided care of her, so you and Heaven won't have to worry about her at all."

Gabriel thought about it.

"I believe Michael will accept that. After all, he does trust you." Gabriel replied as she finished her tea.

"Thank you, Gabriel." Naruto said as he bowed.

Gabriel smiled as she felt pride and happiness swell in her chest.

"It was no problem, Naruto."

"Lady Gabriel, we are done." The Angel said as he entered the room with paperwork. "It seems Lord Naruto was correct. The little one is half Reaper."

Naruto and Gabriel were stunned.

"What about the other half?" Naruto asked cautiously.

The Angel sighed.

"That is the confusing part." He said as he went through the notes. "It seems she is half Reaper, but the rest of her is… made of souls of unborn human children, mainly those of prostitutes."

"WHAT?" Naruto and Gabriel shouted as they stood up.

"I am just as confused as you are." The angel stumbled. "I don't know how it is possible either, but it is what it is."

Naruto face palmed.

'How could this be possible?' Naruto thought as he racked his brain over how it could have happened.

"Besides that, her Sacred Gear is a Poison-Salamander Type." The angel continued. "It has a salamander spirit inside of it so she will be able to communicate with it when she is trained enough."

"Interesting." Naruto replied as he sat back down. "My little Reaper is just full of surprises today."

"Agreed, Michael is going to be very upset at this, but I'll do what I can to explain it." Gabriel sighed.

"Thank you for all your help today, Gabriel." Naruto said sincerely.

"Anytime, Naruto." Gabriel said as she hugged him, planting a kiss on his cheek, making them burn with a small blush. "Until we meet again."

Naruto nodded and waved as the two Angels left.

'(Sigh) this is going to be more trouble than I thought.' Naruto thought with his eyes closed.

"As usual, the most fun is always centered around you, Ashura."

Naruto opened his eyes to see Ophis hovering above his face.

"Ophis." He said, taking in her appearance.

She was wearing a sombrero and a blanket poncho over her favored outfit.

"Indeed, your little addition is most interesting." Ophis said as she hovered to the chair Gabriel had left and she sat in it. "To think unborn children souls would gather to be a half reaper child with a Sacred Gear."

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Naruto asked bluntly.

Ophis shook her head.

"Of course not, my magic isn't suited for creation." She stated.

"Ophis-sama." Zest said surprised to see the Infinite Dragon Loli in the kitchen with Naruto as she and Jack entered the room.

Jack was now wearing sweat pants with little boots tucked in them with a very revealing top that covered her breasts. She had gloves on too.

(Jack's attire from F/GO, but with sweat pants instead of the thong and no cloak)

Naruto believed Zest made it for her.

"I see you have become a mother, Zest." Ophis said in an emotionless teasing manner, making the bunny frown.

"Mommy, who is this?" Jack asked curiously as her lime green eyes looked at Ophis.

"Jack this is Ophis-sama, she is your grandmother." Zest said respectfully.

Ophis's smile widened a bit at those words and even more when Jack lunged and hugged her.

"Ophis-baa-chan." Jack called out happily.

"Yes, child, I'm your grandma." Ophis said as she nuzzled Jack's cheek with her own.

**Skip, 1945, Germany…**

Naruto, Zest, and Jack walked through the busy streets.

They were wearing clothing of the time, with Jack wearing Naruto's old cloak that he used to wrap her in forty-four years prior.

Jack smiled as she pulled it tighter around her body, remembering how she got to keep it.

_Flashback, twenty-two years ago, Dragon Mountain…_

_Naruto was sparing with a young dragon, who was on even footing with Naruto in his base form._

_"You ready to give up?" Naruto asked as he sat on the dragon's back. "You seem tired Tannin, let's call it a day."_

_"NOT YET!" Tannin shouted as he spun around, knocking Naruto off him and lit him aflame with his Meteor Flame._

_Naruto was unscathed, but his clothes weren't as lucky, now singed while his cloak was on fire and what wasn't was charred black._

_'Such a waste, Lucoa got me this a long time ago.' He thought as he threw the cloak aside and proceeded to beat Tannin._

_"You done?" Naruto asked Tannin, who was waving a small white flag in surrender. "Your training is far from over, Tannin."_

_"Sensei."_

_Naruto saw Jack and Zest appear next to him._

_"You were awesome, sensei!" Jack exclaimed._

_"Thank you, Jack." Naruto said as he looked at his destroyed cloak. He walked over and picked it up, revealing that it was still usable, but was to small and tattered for him to use._

_"Sensei, can I have that?" Jack asked as she pointed at the cloak._

_"Why? It's ruined." Zest stated as she looked at it._

_"I know, but… It is the same cloak Sensei used to carry me in when you found me, I don't want to see it get thrown away." Jack said with a blush._

_She blinked when she felt Naruto throw it over her shoulders and fasten it around her neck._

_"I think it suits you, my little Reaper." Naruto chuckled. "Now you need a mask and you really will live up to your heritage."_

_Jack hugged Naruto's waist._

_"Thank you, Sensei."_

_End Flashback…_

"May I ask why we are here, sensei?" Zest asked as she held Jack's hand.

"From what my informant has told me, it seems a very particular vampire has snuck into the Nazi party and has been manipulating their leader these last few years." Naruto stated. "And so, we are going to finish it. Correction, you are going to fix it."

"Why can't we interfere with the war itself?" Jack asked curiously. "With our abilities we would be able to end it."

"That we would Jack, but I won't use my powers against humans." Naruto responded as he patted her head. "I would be no better than that vampire, and humans fighting humans isn't something I wish to stop. I can't coddle humanity, or else they might depend on me. It hurts knowing I'm letting hundreds die, but it is the price I pay for being neutral. However, we interfere when those with powers like us are involved."

"Thus, we will kill the vampire that is pulling their strings?" Zest asked.

"Yes, you two will. I'll be at our hotel. Consider this a test to see how far you two have come in your training." Naruto explained as he and his family entered the hotel.

Jack pouted.

These last forty-four years her mother and teacher have been training her in many things, even training under Naruto with Zest in some things.

She saw this as a waste of her time.

"I can deal with the vampire on my own." Jack stated with a pout. "Mother will be in my way."

Zest narrowed her eyes at her daughter/student.

"Pride before the fall, Jack." Zest stated wisely. "If Sensei says we work together, we WILL work together, do you understand?"

Naruto laughed as he watched mother and daughter talk. He paid for a small room and they left for it.

"We will start in a few days." Naruto continued. "We will plan and then you two will strike."

Jack and Zest nodded.

**That Night…**

Naruto and Zest relaxed as they bathed in the small bathtub.

"Sensei, why do you trust Jack so much?" Zest asked. "She is skilled, her Sacred Gear training has come a long way, but she can be hot headed at times and I believe this may be a bad idea to send her in."

"I understand your concern Zest." Naruto said as he looked at his apprentice. "But sometimes, tough love and hard lessons are necessary teachers on the path of training. My hope is Jack learns from them on this mission."

Zest was shocked.

"You mean to tell me you are doing this on purpose?" She asked loudly.

"Zest, sit down." Naruto ordered his apprentice, glaring at her.

Zest took a few deep breathes and sat back down in the water.

"I believe you and Jack can do this, but you are correct in saying she isn't fully ready, especially with the vampire you two will be facing." Naruto said as he looked at his naked apprentice.

"But do you think sending a rebellious teen in to fight such a powerful foe is such a good idea, sensei?" Zest asked concerned.

"No, I don't, but she needs to get snapped out of her rebellious stage. I don't want to see her die." Naruto responded sadly.

Zest's angered face softened a bit when she saw his face. She sighed and sank back into the water, bubbles forming as she exhaled under the water.

She looked at her beloved master, seeing his eyes full of memories of his failures.

Over the years, Zest had gained some memories from the tailed beasts, and one of them was the loss of his son and wife. She put two and two together and figured that the thought of losing Jack would bring that up.

Slowly moving forward, Zest propped herself onto Naruto's shoulders, pressing her face into his neck, her breasts pressing against his chest.

"Zest?" Naruto asked as he felt her lick his neck.

"Naruto," Zest said into his shoulder with a blush, having always called him 'Sensei'. "Your wife would want you to move on. You know this, but you keep your heart locked up. I want to see you happy."

Naruto moved his arms and pulled Zest in front of him, staring into her lime-green eyes, before he closed them and kissed her.

Zest felt sparks of pleasure flood her system, her small cotton tail bushing a little.

Naruto separated from her and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I know. But I still feel loyalty to Tamamo." He said as he held Zest. "I am so confused right now. I want to be happy, but…"

Zest caressed his cheek and kissed him again, silencing her master.

"I'm not telling you to forget her, Naruto." Zest whispered when she separated from him. "But to see what you have in front of you right now, in the present."

Naruto looked at Zest.

Her wet skin, large breasts, and wide hips pressing against his made him think.

Naruto shifted a bit and spun Zest around, making her sit in his lap, her butt grazing his hardening erection thus making her blush harder.

"I will move forward, Zest." Naruto said as he pulled her into him. "Will you… be there with me. By my side?"

Zest felt her heart race and tears well up in her eyes.

"Yes," She said with a large smile. "I will."

"Thank you, Zest." Naruto said as he reached up and cupped her breast, startling her.

"Naruto… What..HM….." Zest moaned as she felt Naruto nibble on her ear.

(For those who don't know, Zest has two sets of ears. Pointed ears on the sides of her head, and bunny like ears on the top of her head.)

Naruto played with her breast as he licked, nibbled, and sucked on her ear, her moaning reaching his ears and making him horny with each sound she made.

"Zest…" Naruto whispered as he let go of her ear.

"Naruto…" Zest gasped as she felt him release her breast and lift her up, her lips grazing his tip. "We can't yet."

Naruto shifted and lowered her down.

"You're right." He said, pressing against Zest's back. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Zest said tiredly as she turned and lay her head above his heart. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Naruto stayed silent as he held Zest, never wanting to let her go.

"I love you, Naruto." Zest muttered as she started to fall asleep in his arms.

"I love you too, Zest." Naruto replied.

**Skip…**

"Alright you two, remember, sneak in with Jack's Presence Erasing ability and take out the vampire. Then sneak out after that." Naruto told Zest and Jack.

"Yes, Sensei." They said as they bowed before leaving.

"IS everything set, Ophis?" Naruto asked as Ophis appeared next to him.

"Of course, Ashura. Dio Brando is in position." She replied. (1)

"Good, does he know what his job is?" Naruto asked.

"Not to kill them but push them to their limits and hopefully 'break Jack out of this stage' as you put it." Ophis replied, poking Naruto's cheek. "You owe me a head rub when this is over, Ashura."

Naruto sighed as Ophis poked him.

"Alright, I promise."

**Nazi Base…**

Jack and Zest snuck in undetected with Jack's reaper magic, Presence Eraser. When in use, Jack and whoever else she wanted, had their body covered in magic that erased sound, scent, and the body so no one could see them, and with their presence erased, not even a sensor type would be able to find them.

'Too easy.' Jack thought with a cocky smile as she looked around a corner, and saw their target.

Dio Brando.

'His presence, its overwhelming a bit.' Zest thought as she saw Dio.

He was a tall man, muscular build under his uniform, long golden hair to his shoulders, spiked up.

'I'll take care of this now.' Jack thought as she summoned her Puram Salamandra.

Before Zest could stop Jack, Jack rushed forward with her incredible speed, blades prepared to strike when Dio turned and shot magic from his eyes at Jack, who was barely able to block with her weapons, cancelling out her magic that covered her and Zest, who was currently gathering as much nature energy as fast as she could.

"Did you really think a simple trick like the Reaper clans Presence Eraser would allow you to get the drop on me?" Dio asked cockily as he turned to look at them.

"How?" Jack asked as she prepared for the worst.

Dio grinned maniacally, showing his fangs to the two.

"I've killed and eaten many Reaper's in my day, to the point I have an acute ability to sense when one is near while they use their cute little parlor trick." Dio stated as he clenched his fists. "And now I get to feast upon your blood."

Zest, having entered her still Incomplete Sage Mode, jumped and grabbed Jack before Dio could land a hit, ice sprouting where he punched. Zest took off running.

"USELESS!" Dio shouted gleefully as he shed his uniform and wore an old styled outfit.

(His outfit from Phantom Blood)

"ZEST WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WE NEED TO KILL HIM!" Jack shouted as she punched Zest in the ribs hard enough for her to let Jack go.

"Are you stupid?" Zest asked sarcastically. "That bastard would have killed us. We need a plan, because rushing in blindly will get us killed."

Jack growled and stood up.

"I know." Jack said aggressively. "But I feel like I have to do it head on. You heard what he said, a sneak attack using my magic won't work."

"We need to work together." Zest stated as she looked at her daughter.

Jack's body relaxed.

"You are right, mom." Jack said as she looked at her mother. "Let's do that."

Zest smiled but lost it when she felt her shoulder get slashed.

"Don't worry, it will only last a few minutes." Jack told Zest as she walked past Zest, who collapsed to the ground, her body spasming and tensing up.

"J..ack…" Zest tried to call out before her body went numb, her sage mode ending prematurely.

**Meanwhile…**

Dio stalked the halls, his face calm and focused as he slowly made his way, listening for any sign of Zest and Jack.

He tilted his head to the left as one of Puram Salamandra's knives whizzed past his head, embedding itself into the wall.

"Oh, my dear Reaper child." Dio said as he spun around and used his arm to block a kick from Jack. "Did you really think close quarter combat was a great idea?"

Jack felt her leg get frozen in a mere second before she kicked off him and landed on the ground, her left foot to her knee frozen.

"Ah, I'm surprised you were able to avoid being frozen further." Dio stated in actual shock. "But no matter, a child like yourself is a mere pebble to a mountain."

Jack smirk.

"Oh really?" Jack asked as her hand shot up and made a pulling motion.

Dio jumped, the earlier knife digging into his leg, poison seeping into him and decaying his leg.

"Payback is a bitch." Jack stated as she caught her second knife and used both to lather an acidic poison on the ice, melting it.

"THIS IS USELESS!" Dio shouted as he ripped his own leg off before the decay got to his torso.

"What the fuck?" Jack shouted as she saw no blood in Dio's body, but an oozing lava like energy that boiled and soon a new leg regenerated from the stump.

"You've done it now, little Reaper." Dio stated angrily as he walked up to her. He kicked her Sacred Gear out of her hands and punched her through the wall and onto the ground, ice encasing her body, locking her in place. "Now you can't run from me anymore."

He poked her cheek with a sadistic grin. He touched Jack's forehead and moved it to her left eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

**Meanwhile…**

Zest was starting to get feeling back in her body, when she heard Jack scream.

'Jack.' Zest thought in a panic as she tried to force her body to move. 'Stupid kid, why did you paralyze me? Why? Why am I useless? I can't protect myself, Naruto, or Jack, so why the hell am I even alive?'

**"Don't worry about a thing."**

Zest's eyes widened when she appeared in the tailed beast psyche.

"Son Goku?" Zest asked as she looked up to see said being.

**"Yes, tis I, Son Goku, the Glorious Monkey King!"** Son hollered proudly. **"I am here to give you a gift."**

"What?"

**"Long ago, Naruto parted some of Shukaku's chakra to his daughter, Yasaka, and a sand gourd. It shields her from harm. On that day, we dubbed this 'The Tailed Beast Blessing' and now it is your turn to receive yours."** Son said as he reached forward, his hand clenched for a fist bump.

Zest in her kneeling position, reached up and bumped her hand against Son's, and felt his chakra flood through her body.

**With Jack…**

Jack was in pain. She was bleeding on the left side of her face where her left eye was, the edge being cut open, but her eye also missing from its socket.

Dio cackled as he crushed Jack's left eye in his hand.

"Now that I have had my fun, I'll kill you and present your body to that rabbit." Dio stated as he grabbed Jack's throat, applying pressure slowly as he broke the ice keeping her still and lifted her up. "Now, now, don't be scared, I will only end your life."

Jack could barely breathe. Her head was pounding and she was losing a lot of blood even with her healing factor now sealing her scar and inner eye socket.

'Mommy…' She thought as she started to lose conscious. 'I'm sorry.'

Dio dropped Jack and clung to the ceiling, hissing at what happened.

"Jack…"

Said child opened her right eye and saw Zest, crying as she held her wounded daughter.

"You did this." Zest stated angrily as she put Jack down on the ground. "You hurt my daughter."

Zest turned and glared at Dio as he returned to the ground, wary of Zest.

'Her power has been amplified somehow from a few minutes ago.' Dio thought as he analyzed Zest. 'What is going on? It's getting hotter in here.'

Zest took some steps away from Jack, her glare never leaving Dio.

Nearby, a shadow clone of Zest popped and she reentered her Incomplete Sage Mode.

"I'll kill you." Zest said as the air around her warped and the heat increased before Dio stepped back in shock as her body was glowing with Lava Style Chakra Mode, looking as if she was made of living lava. Behind her was a tendril like tail made of lava.

'What is this?' Dio thought as he felt fear creep into his cold body.

Dio felt the heat increase as Zest appeared before him, arm cocked back to punch him in the Frog Kumite style Naruto trained her in.

Dio cross blocked with his arms, Zest's hand slamming into it, breaking Dio's arms and the lava like chakra, making Dio scream in pain.

"Die." Zest stated coldly as she used her other hand to punch Dio in the chest, her lava like fist burning through his body.

"GAH!" Dio garbled before his body started to burn from the inside out.

Zest deactivated her technique and sage mode as Dio's body was reduced to nothing, turning and not looking back as she went to her daughter.

"I'm sorry Jack." Zest cried as she cradled her child, who clung to Zest in turn.

**Chapter 9, DONE!**

**1 Dio from Jojo Part 1: Phantom Blood, so he isn't as strong as he could be, and yes, I know I messed him and Jack up for this story.**


	10. Our Home

**_Original Posted On: August 18, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Anti-weeaboo Faction: Lol, DIO's line from when Jotaro stood up to him in Part 3.

ChimaTigon: Oh yeah, Jack is fine.

Spark681: Them getting beaten, yes, Jack losing her eye, no.

RookRaven: Wow, thanks. Lot of people PM me, demanding I get to Canon. So, thanks it means a lot to know you like this.

Doomqwer: Thanks, I know, some people were pissed I 'screwed Dio up'.

ShadowDeathSkull: Oh, that is going to be funny.

Dlowe265: Thanks, I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 10: Our Home**

Zest appeared before her teacher, an emotional wreck.

"I'm sorry, Sensei." Zest said as she held Jack. "We were able to kill him, but at the price of Jack's eye."

"Not a problem." Naruto said happily, contrasting the very sad tone Zest was in.

Zest watched as Naruto walked up to her and took Jack carefully from her and caressed the child's hair out of the way of her face.

Jack was unconscious, thus her healing factor had activated and had healed the cut on her eye, while trying to fix the nerves in her empty eye socket.

Naruto carefully placed his palm against the wounded area and took a slow breath before channeling chakra into his hand with his Rinne-Sharingan opening.

Zest watched and was shocked to feel chakra flood Jack's body, chakra paths being created by Naruto to allow him to do what he was doing.

Jack's face showed pain for a short second before relaxing.

'Amazing.' Zest thought as Naruto's eye closed when he removed his hand.

"Time to wake up Jack." Naruto whispered as he gently shook her, tapping her cheek, making her face scrunching up before her eyes opened up, revealing two eyes, her left being slightly pale than her original.

"Wha…" Jack mumbled as she woke up.

"Oh, good, it worked." Naruto said while metaphorically wiping his head.

"How… what?" Zest asked as she looked at Jack's new eye.

"I healed her." Naruto said, before frowning, cupping his chin. "Actually, that isn't true."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked as she was now more awake and out of Naruto's arms.

"Well, I did more than heal your eye." Naruto stated as he looked at his charges. "I gave you some of my chakra by creating some chakra paths in your body so you can use your Byakugan."

Jack's eyes widened as did Zest's.

"Byakugan?" She asked, having known about it from years of living with her mother/teacher. "I have one now?"

"Yes, now focus some chakra… wait, you actually need to train in using chakra first." Naruto said as he scratched his head, having forgotten that. "Anyway, I need to apologize to you both."

"For sending us into that mission?" Zest asked, wondering what else there could have been to Naruto apologizing.

"I actually had this set up with Ophis." Naruto said, bracing himself for a beat down.

Zest powered up and Jack summoned her knives.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

**Hour later…**

Naruto chuckled as he recovered from the beatdown he was given by his apprentice and her daughter.

"Well, did you learn anything?" He asked as the Tailed Beasts boosted his healing.

"That I can't do everything alone." Jack said sadly as she touched her scared left eye. "That I need to be calm and accept help from those who are my teammates."

"Correct, good job Jack." Naruto said with a smile and thumb up.

"I can't be uptight and sometimes no plan is better than having one." Zest stated. "And that even the strongest can be beaten."

"Does that include Naruto, mommy?" Jack asked as she looked at her mom.

"Yes." Zest said as she glanced at her master. 'However, I don't know how.'

"I'm very proud of both of you." Naruto said as he recovered enough to move. "This means your training will get harder now that you have new abilities: the Byakugan and Son's Lava Style."

"Yes, Sensei." Both said, prepared for anything.

**Skip, 1950…**

Jack walked through the Rub' Al Khali desert, at night, all alone.

She wore her hood up, keeping the sand that was picked up by the wind from getting unto her eyes, more specifically, her Byakugan.

Naruto had dropped her off her an hour earlier, telling her to survive the desert with nothing but her eye and knives, killing anything that attacked her. However, her true goal was to fine him with her eye, as a good way to train it in the field.

She failed if the sun started to rise.

'I can do this.' Jack thought as she used the 360-degree vision of her new eye to scout out ahead. Currently, her range was twenty-five meters, unlike Naruto's thirty Kilometers.

Jack trudged along, looking for any source of life that resembled Naruto's massive chakra reserve, having learned chakra control from Zest over the last few years.

Jack stopped and looked to her right in a somewhat panic.

'What is that?' She thought as she saw something.

It was human sized, and was hunched over something.

Deciding to check it out due to curiosity.

As she got closer, Jack's vision cleared more and more and the more she saw, the more Jack got nervous.

When she was ten meters away, Jack deactivated her Byakugan, and squatted to the ground.

'A wendigo.' Jack thought as she looked at the creature as it devoured its prey.

It was as tall as a human male, but its skin was pure white. Its chest was bare, showing a rotting human chest, its legs bare as well, its groin and ass covered with a cloth wrap. It had a skull like mask with two long horns on the side that angled forward in front of it's face. It had red markings on this skull looking like blood tears.

(Basically, a wendigo with white skin, which is rotting, and Zangetus's Second form mask)

It stopped what it was doing, going still, before it stood up, its limbs seemingly unable to do it steadily as Jack watched it lean its head back and possibly smell the air.

Jack erased her presence as she noticed what it was doing. She decided to leave it alone, and carefully did her best to move around it to leave before it let out a screechy roar and sped towards her.

Summoning her knives, Jack deactivated her ability and sliced off its attacking hand, with a purple smoke sizzling from its stump.

It stepped back before it ripped off the rest of its arm, keeping her poison from spreading.

Jack watched as its arm started to regenerate and decided to take care of its distraction. Its thin neck being sliced open was her plan, and she executed this perfectly, letting the head fall off, it's body disintegrating, leaving the skull like mask with the flesh bubbling.

Jack was intrigued with this and squatted down, one of her knives vanishing. Ripping the poisoned parts off, leaving a hollow skull, Jack cut off the horns and the back of the skull, leaving the face, teeth, and the red markings.

'I have my own mask now.' Jack thought happily as she flipped it around and put it on. It was a little big, but she could fix that later.

Smiling, Jack held her spoil/treasure with pride as she reactivated her Byakugan and continued to travel through the night, not seeing her sensei at all, until a few minutes before sunrise, when she was exhausted and Naruto appeared before her, smiling which got bigger when he saw what she was holding.

She saw him, noticed the sun had barely risen, and she smiled proudly before she collapsed into the sand, which rose up and caught her.

"I did it." Jack said weakly before collapsed from exhaustion.

"Yes, you did." Naruto said as he took her from the sand, which fell harmlessly back to the ground.

Naruto returned to Zest and their safe house in Mexico with a tired Jack.

"I think she needs a bath, and then some sleep." Naruto told his apprentice as she took Jack while Naruto took her mask.

"What is that?" Zest asked nervously, due to the skull's presence.

"This seems to hold some of the wendigo's anger, so I', going to remove it so Jack can wear it safely." Naruto said as his Rinne-Sharingan opened.

"Alright, call me if you need help." Zest said worriedly as she walked away.

Naruto nodded as he looked at the mask as an eerie aura oozed from it.

A spirit jumped from the mask and at Naruto, which was set ablaze by Naruto's black flames, Amaterasu.

The flame covered spirit vanished, the black embers falling to the ground and put out by Naruto, the mask now safe.

'Phew, that was close.' Naruto thought.

**'No, it wasn't.'** Chomei chimed in.

**That night…**

"And then Sasuke charged his attack and..." Naruto said as he looked at Jack, who was in her bed (Having woken up a while back hungry and now very tired again), eyes heavy and barely awake. "I guess I'll finish tomorrow night."

Naruto leaned in and kissed Jack's forehead.

"Good night Jack." He whispered.

"Love you, Sensei." Jack mumbled tiredly before she fell asleep.

Naruto smiled and gently caressed her head and silently left her room.

Zest was asleep on their shared bed, but Naruto walked to the window and opened it.

**'So, I hear you are going to be training them even harder now.'** Gyuki chimed as Naruto looked outside the window. **'Where do you even plan on training them?'**

'So, what would you suggest?' Naruto thought, realizing that there was nothing like what he needed for them on Earth.

Gyuki smirked inside Naruto's head.

**'Genbu.'**

**Skip, 1953…**

Zest sat atop a small stone slab on top of a large spike with Naruto, in Sage Mode, across from her on his one slab.

Below them, was a pile of slabs and many more spikes.

Off in the distance were dozens of clones continuing their mission.

Complete Sage Mountain atop the Biggest spire on Genbu the Island Turtle's back.

Genbu was created three years prior, and since then Naruto had been preparing it for him and his family, and for any students he would probably get in the future due to him setting up large Toad Statues that absorb nature energy to draw attention to those who can use Senjutsu. They also saturated the island in small amounts of nature energy.

Naruto would always finish one part and then decide to add more on poor Genbu's back.

There was the forest, where three fourths of the terrain were covered in dense trees and filled with animals that Naruto remembered from his time training with Bee. It even had a Waterfall of Truth like the original Genbu.

The mountain part of 'Sage Mountain' was where the Student Quarters were located along side Naruto's own living space with his family, and could easily be expanded on.

Off to the right of the mountain was a cave filled with nutritious insects, ones that Granny Shima would love to have used in her cooking.

To the left of the mountain, was the training grounds, where Naruto and Zest currently where while Jack helped the clones in their temple put things in place.

They had been sleeping in tents the last few years while everything was being built, upon Naruto's request. He constantly had arguments about this with Jack and Zest, and they always caved in when he would squat in the corner, finger pushed against the ground with depression written all over his body.

Inside the mountain was a hot spring that Naruto built and rigged with a small Toad Statue that was created with Boil Style chakra to keep the water warm and replenish the water that evaporated.

There are many other things, but to sum it all up, they were nearly done, only things left after the decorations were personal belongings by the current three residents.

'Zest had struggled these last several decades with Senjutsu.' Naruto thought as he watched/felt nature energy get pulled into Zest, whose body was completely still as shown when her stone slab didn't move. 'She is getting close to perfecting her Sage Mode.'

Zest opened her eyes, orange rings around her eyes with the same yellow eyes as Naruto with the bar pupils.

"Naruto." Zest said softly as she looked around. "I feel… at peace."

Naruto smirked.

"Congratulations, Zest." He said with pride. "You have perfected your Sage Mode, now many things are different, and you will be able to tell the difference between this and the Imperfect one you are used to. Son's chakra will be able to help you draw in chakra too when you master that."

It's true.

Despite having Son Goku's Blessing, Zest had yet to learn how to use it because she wanted to finish her Senjutsu training.

Naruto smirked bigger as he flicked his finger, sending a small air bullet at Zest's stone slab.

Zest was shocked as she felt her balance get destroyed before she tried to regain it and then fall, with Naruto leaning forward slightly to watch her fall and land on the ground.

"OWOWOW…. Wait, that barely hurt." Zest said in surprise as she usually would not be able to move from the height of the spire.

"Yeah, I know. Totally different from your previous Sage mode, right?" Naruto called out before he landed next to his apprentice and helped her up. "That is enough for today. We will take a few days off before we pick up with your Tailed Beast Blessing Training."

"Alright, Naruto." Zest said as she pulled him in and kissed her master, who reciprocated her passion with his own by pulling her in and wrapping his arms around her.

Zest smirked into the kiss as she took several steps back, pulling Naruto with her until her back hit the spire and she wrapped her leg around his waist to pull him closer.

Naruto's hands moved down and gripped Zest's butt and gave the firm flesh a squeeze, making Zest moan into Naruto's mouth.

"Oh, get a room!"

Naruto separated from Zest's lips and saw Jack looking at them, an eye patch covering her Byakugan, which was being deactivated as she walked up to them.

"Oh, come on Jack, you know you love us." Zest said as she hugged her daughter, who was now breast height with Zest's chest.

Jack pouted.

She still wore the same outfit as before, though she altered from sweat pants to tight shorts and at her hip, under the cloak, was her skull mask. When she wore it with her hood up, she looked like a small, adorable version of what the humans thought the Grim Reaper looked like.

"I see your Byakugan is acting correctly." Naruto said as he hugged Jack.

"Of course, Sensei." Jack said with an embarrassed blush as her father figure hugged her, making her heart rush. "I just came here to inform you both we finished, and the clones have decided to get dinner started instead of popping."

"I see, no wonder I didn't get any information." Naruto said as he exited his sage mode, Zest's also ending as their kiss lasted quite a bit.

"Jack, must you hide your eye?" Zest asked as she released Naruto and walked next to her daughter.

"Of course." Jack answered. "I don't want anyone to see it and think they can take it. It was a gift from Sensei, so of course I want to keep it safe."

"I know, but you are strong enough to not worry about it." Naruto said as he walked behind the two women.

Jack pouted as she was getting pushed by her parents and covered her head with her hood, pulling it as far as it could go.

'Guess she is sensitive about it.' Zest thought as she put her arm around Jack.

Naruto smiled as he watched this.

**Skip…**

After dinner and a long bath, Naruto was in his room, placing his possessions in place.

He had the Executioner's Blade hanging on his wall, and several others things of importance scattered around and in his hands were the three paintings of him and his family and one picture.

One of him and Tamamo as children with Mito.

One of him and Tamamo holding Yasaka as a baby.

The last painting being of him, Yasaka when she was fifteen, and Tamamo when she was pregnant.

The last picture was a recent one. It was of Zest, Jack, and Naruto himself smiling as a clone had taken the polaroid photograph when Jack got her mask.

His heart strings were pulled as he placed them on his wall, hanging proudly as he stepped back.

'To believe it has been over a century.' Naruto thought as he looked at the final painting. 'I have moved on, yet I won't forget you, Tamamo.'

He sighed before he sat on his bed, before falling asleep a few minutes later.

_Dream…_

_Naruto was in a foggy land, no start, no end. _

_'This is like Heaven.' Naruto thought as he looked around. 'But Heaven is more like a large mansion, not a wide empty space.'_

_"WAAAA!"_

_Naruto turned to his right, hearing something crying. _

_'Guess it won't hurt to check it out.' He thought as he walked towards it, having to cover his ears when it got louder._

_"There, there Minato, you don't need to cry." A soft familiar voice stated as Naruto's eyes widened. "See, daddy is here." _

_Naruto's eyes started to tear as his body started to go numb and shake._

_"Hey, Naru." Tamamo said as she stood across from him holding their infant son in a bundle of blankets. "I missed you."_

_Naruto watched her get close and kiss his cheek, leaning into him with her face against his chest, smiling as her ears picked up his heart beat._

_"Naru?" Tamamo asked in confusion when he hugged her suddenly, tight enough to not let her go, but loose enough to not hurt the baby. _

_"If this is a dream I don't want to wake up." Naruto said as his tears fell down his face. _

_"It isn't a dream." Tamamo stated calmly. "I am communicating to you from the Pure Lands with permission from Lady Amaterasu."_

_"Why did you need to talk to me?" Naruto asked he pulled back, taking Minato from Tamamo, careful to not upset the baby who gazed up at his father with big blue eyes._

_"I want you to find happiness." Tamamo said as she caressed Naruto's cheek. "You have taken baby steps, but it isn't enough. I want you to mate with Zest." _

_"Okay now I know this has to be a dream." Naruto said as he shook his head. "Tamamo wouldn't…"_

**_SLAP!_**

_Naruto felt pain. _

_"Okay, it isn't a dream." Naruto said as he accepted this. "But…"_

_"I know you love me, and feel guilt." Tamamo said as she looked at her husband as he held their son. "But my death was inevitable, and you trying to save me was for naught."_

_Naruto tensed and sagged a bit._

_"And so, you want me to move forward into my relationship with Zest?" He asked slowly._

_"Yes." Tamamo replied sadly. "I know it is strange to hear me say that, but like how you wanted me to live, I want you to move on. You won't forget me. I know you won't, but don't hurt yourself and others who love you by this unfair guilt you have. Promise me you will love Zest as much as you have loved me?"_

_Naruto stayed silent as he looked at his deceased wife as she took Minato back. _

_She was the same as she was when she passed away. _

_"I promise." He said tearfully as he hunched. "I promise."_

_Tamamo pushed his head up and kissed him, her body starting to glow and evaporate into particles. _

_"I love you too, Naru." She said as she held his cheek once more while holding her son, who was also vanishing with her._

_Naruto touched her hand, her face becoming a smile before it evaporated leaving her slowly disappearing hand._

_"Good bye, Tamamo." Naruto choked out as the world lit up._

_End…_

Naruto woke up, his eyes watery.

It was late at night, so Naruto got out of bed quietly and walked to the large open window.

'Yasaka, I wonder how you are doing…' He thought after moments of silence.

**Meanwhile, Kyoto…**

Yasaka, Tsunade, Shizune, Wukong, Lucoa, and the Toad clan watched ad Jiraiya was lowered into the ground, cold earth soon covering his body.

Tsunade was crying, Shizune having to hold her master up to keep her from collapsing.

Lucoa and Wukong silent as the men finished burying the former Boss Toad.

Yasaka had grown up physically and mentally with the help of the four people around her helping her.

"Lucoa." Yasaka quietly.

Said ex-goddess shifted to look at her niece.

"Yes?"

"Find my father…" Yasaka asked.

**Chapter 10, DONE!**

**Well, what did you think? Naruto is now going to start opening up romantically now, so expect some mush for the rest of the story. **

**But I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	11. Embracing One's Happiness

**_Original Posted On: August 30, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Doomqwer: Oh, no doubt there will be a difference. Yasaka will be angry.

T-B-R: Maybe I should have done that.

Garnetio Solozari: Yeah, that is what I was going for. Emotion.

Joseph Yagami: Continue reading and you will find out.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 11: Embracing Ones Happiness**

**Kyoto, Jiraiya's Grave…**

"Yasaka," Wukong, now much older and sagely, said carefully. "It has been several decades. Naruto was a human. So, he is most likely dead."

"I know." Yasaka said as she wiped her tears. "But he had chakra, so he could have prolonged his life and could be alive. So, I beg you Lucoa, please go look for him."

Lucoa bit her lip.

She wanted to go look for her teammate/friend. Her heart yearned for it for the last several decades, but she was scared she was to late, which was something she felt she would not be able to bare if she lost Naruto.

"I'll… I'll do what I can." Lucoa stated calmly while being an internal wreck.

"I'll help you too." Wukong stated. "That way we can drag him back if he is alive. I remember how stubborn he can get."

Lucoa smiled softly while Yasaka hugged Wukong.

"Thank you." She said as she then hugged Lucoa.

"Yasaka, please don't get your hopes up." Shizune said as she looked at the aged Tsunade. "I don't think it is wise."

Tsunade had been worse for ware ever sense Naruto vanished.

Her once young body had now aged and was unrecognizable to the beauty she was.

While keeping a healthy look, her age could be seen and showed she wasn't as strong as she once was.

"I know, but after Jiraiya, I think we need Papa here." Yasaka said as she helped Shizune walk Tsunade to the Slug compound while Lucoa and Wukong left to get ready.

"I know, but it isn't good for anyone to get their hopes up." Shizune stated sadly. "Jiraiya's death, her fiancé's death, brother's death, and Naruto's disappearance have taken their toll, so I don't think she has much time left."

Yasaka looked at her grandmother figure, her heart becoming heavy.

"Granny Tsunade." Yasaka called out, taking Tsunade's hand gently in hers, bringing Tsunade's honey-brown eyes to her own. "Papa will come back, so please, stay here for when he comes back."

Tsunade's face showed a faint sad smile, her eyes closed and she nodded her head.

Yasaka leaned forward and hugged the elder Slug.

Deep within her mind, Shukaku's chakra listened to everything.

**Genbu's back…**

Naruto's eyes widened.

'Jiraiya… is dead.' Naruto thought, talking to the tailed beasts.

**"Yeah, the old toad finally croaked."** Shukaku stated rudely, although it was an act to keep his emotions in check. **"He died fighting a young toad named Gamabunta. It was to see if he was worthy of being the next Boss Toad. You knew this was going to happen."**

'He died in battle.' Naruto thought sadly, a sad memory of how his godfather in his first life had died while on a mission in the Rain village against Pain. 'History repeated itself.'

**"Don't let it get to you."** Chomei chimed in. **"He was strong, and probably died a happy man,"**

'I know, but…'

"Naruto-sensei?"

Naruto was pulled out of his meditation by Jack as she walked up to him.

"Yes?"

"Dinner is ready."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Naruto replied as he stood up and followed Jack, who took his hand in hers.

Naruto ate dinner in silence with Jack, Zest, and the other students they had received in the last few weeks.

All seventeen of them, six male and eleven female, were yokai, having felt the pull of Senjutsu the Toad Statues where taking and it guided them to find Genbu and dare to climb his body into the forest, and depending on where they got on, they would either have been at the base of Sage Mountain, or in the forest where many animals now lived, which Naruto had created from his and Gyuki's memories of his training.

There was a staircase that the students would use to get from the top of the mountain to the forest and bug cave, which his students were currently eating some of Shima's old family cooking.

Along the stair case, inside the mountain, where many human statues.

Of who?

The Hokage.

The Mizukage.

The Raikage.

The Tsuchikage.

The Kazekage.

All the Jinchuriki of Naruto's time, and the ones before them.

All these great people immortalized in stone inside the mountain.

"Master, why do we have to eat bugs?" One of the male students asked after he ate a cricket.

"They help build stamina and chakra reserves, now keep eating Shin." Naruto stated as he ate his ramen, finishing soon after while ignoring Shin's upset face, and dismissed himself.

Zest and Jack watched as Naruto walked out of the dining area, sensing/watching him make his way into a secret room in the center of the Mountain.

"What does he do in there?" Jack asked her mother as she deactivated her Byakugan.

"I don't know myself." Zest answered.

**"He is mourning."** Son stated through his connection with Zest.

**Sage Mountain, Inner Sanctum…**

Naruto sighed as he looked at the wall.

On this wall was paintings.

Himself, Yasaka, Tamamo, Baby Minato, Miko, Jack, Zest, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Elsha, Lance, Gabriel, Michael, Son Wukong, Lucoa.

On another part of the room, was everyone he loved from his original life.

Himself, his parents, his teachers, friends, and those who helped him become the man he was.

Many people who were important to him.

He planned on adding people to it, students who finished their training and his loved ones.

Sighing, Naruto walked up to the wall of his current life and looked at Jiraiya, who he had in a kabuki pose.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there for you, master." Naruto muttered sadly. "I pray for your happiness in the afterlife in the Pure Lands."

Several minutes passed before he left, sealing the door shut again upon his exit to see Zest and Jack.

"Sensei, are you okay?" Jack asked concerned.

Naruto said nothing but walked up and pulled them both into a hug.

"I'm sorry you both had to see me like this." Naruto shuttered.

Jack and Zest stayed silent as they hugged Naruto, pouring as much love and comfort into this hug as possible.

**Skip, three months…**

Lucoa was exhausted.

She had been traveling over the world, settling in China for the moment, searching for her lost partner.

'Naruto, where could you be?' Lucoa thought as she drank some water.

***SHATTER***

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to break the cup." A customer apologized as he and one of the workers cleaned up the mess of water, glass, and ice.

'Ice…' Lucoa thought as she looked at the solid water. 'Ice…'

Her eyes widened and she quickly shoveled her food into her mouth and paid the bill, before rushing out and finding a secluded place to teleport.

**Underworld…**

Said place was peaceful, until all felt a huge and powerful magic signature appear at the edge of the Asmodeus territory.

"Shit…" Falbium stated as he appeared at the location to see Lucoa. "I haven't seen you in decades, Feathered-Serpent."

"Cut the bullshit, where is Naruto!" Lucoa stated as she stormed up to the leader of the Devil Army.

"Naruto? That human? I haven't seen him since the Civil War." Falbium spat, his anger at his former teacher still a sore subject even after all these years.

Lucoa opened her heterochromatic eyes, seriousness that showed that she wasn't fucking around as her magic swelled around her body.

"What is going on here?"

Lucoa looked around and saw the other Satan's.

"Serafall, Sirzechs, Ajuka. Or is it Lord Lucifer, Lord Beelzebub, and Lady Leviathan?" Lucoa asked sarcastically as she recalled her magic and crossed her arms.

"Lucoa, why are you here?" Serafall asked, as the head of Foreign Affairs.

"I'm looking for Naruto." Lucoa said. "I haven't found him, so I figured out he might be here."

Serafall's eyes widened at Naruto's name, before becoming saddened.

"Naruto was a human." Ajuka stated. "He shouldn't be alive. So, I would have checked with Heaven."

"I know, but I remembered that shortly after the Devil Civil War, YOU invented that peerage system." Lucoa stated with poisonous words. "Yasaka was extremely upset and angry when reports of her people were being turned against their wills."

"I know, and we apologize." Sirzechs responded. "When we found out, we put a stop to it."

Lucoa had a 'do you think I'm stupid' questioning look on her face pointed towards Sirzechs and Ajuka.

"Please, believe us, Naruto isn't here." Serafall said, her voice strained.

Lucoa took a deep breath and sighed.

"Alright, I'll take my leave. But, if I find out you lied to me, I'll make you regret angering the Sixth Dragon King." Lucoa stated as she transformed into her large dragon form and flew off, vanishing.

"Ha, more like the 'unofficial' sixth dragon king." Falbium shouted as Lucoa disappeared.

"Still, she isn't one we want against us." Sirzechs stated.

"Everyone." Serafall stated. "I think we should help her look for Naruto."

**Heaven…**

"Is Naruto in the Book of the Dead?" Lucoa asked a confused Michael and Gabriel.

She appeared at the Pearly Gates, in her human form, and politely asked St. Peter to inform her arrival to Gabriel and Michael.

She only had to wait a few minutes before several new angels appeared and escorted her. Lucoa knew they were different from the fact they had chakra.

Major flag that told her Naruto was there in Heaven.

"No, Naruto isn't dead." Gabriel stated before Michael could keep her quiet. "He is still alive."

Lucoa's eyes widened and she grabbed the archangel's robe and pulled her close, making the guards create Light Weapons and surround the ex-goddess as she held their leader.

"WHERE IS HE?" Lucoa screamed with her eyes wide with hope and want, ignoring the weapons pointed at her.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him, he was in Mexico with Jack and Zest." Gabriel answered calmly, signaling for the guards to stand down.

Lucoa left, ignoring everything as she flew out of Heaven and teleported to Mexico again, to redo her search.

"Why would she be looking for Naruto?" Gabriel asked Michael as she stood up, having been dropped when Lucoa ran out.

"I don't know, but I believe Naruto won't be to keen on what she wants." Michael stated as he helped Gabriel.

'Could she… could she also like Naruto?' Gabriel thought curiously, her heart sinking a bit as she knew of her competition with Zest.

**Skip, Genbu's back, three weeks…**

Naruto sighed as he and his clones faced his students.

They were all separated into teams and were doing the bell test to see who was ready to get started on Senjutsu and to see who needed more time to train.

'To believe it has been three months since that dream.' Naruto thought as he dodged Zest's super-heated Lava Body punch.

She was covered in Son's chakra, which burned anywhere from 1300 to 2200 degrees F.

"Getting better, Zest." Naruto commented before he side-stepped and kneed Jack in the gut. "Still a little too dependent on your presence erasing magic Jack. Remember, it can't block your thoughts."

Naruto grabbed Jack by the scruff of her neck and slammed her into Zest, who didn't cancel her Lava Body and was hit by a flying Jack, who vanished upon contact.

"You're open."

Naruto turned to see Jack, her arm pulled back to hit him, and he felt Zest close the distance between them.

Naruto's Rinne-Sharingan opened and he used his hands to block their attacks, draining Zest of her chakra and Jack of her magic.

Two Shadow Clones appeared and they smacked Zest and Jack in the head hard, but not too hard.

"OW!" both of them yelled as the two fell to the ground, holding their aching heads as the two clones dispelled and Naruto deactivated his eye.

"Sorry about that." Naruto apologized as he knelt down but was stopped when Zest held her hand up to stop him.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto." Zest said as she recovered, as did Jack. "We can handle it."

Naruto smiled and helped them up.

"Good job you two." Naruto said happily. "Still have some way to go, but you are both improving so fast."

The mother and daughter duo were happy as they were praised.

"So, do we get anything?" Jack asked.

She was spoiled every so often, mostly when she did well in training.

Naruto laughed as a large bag of modern candy appeared in his hand.

One of the best things about clones, was he could go anywhere and buy things necessary for Sage Mountain, like how he bout several refrigerators and freezers to keep their food fresh and it took him a while and several lightning jutsu burns, but Naruto had managed to wire electricity through the Student's Quarters, the Dining Hall, and his home, and several other small areas.

Who knew making lightning toad statues was so dangerous?

Zest smirked and walked up to Naruto.

"I want a date." Zest said with confidence and a small blush.

"Okay, but we need someone to watch Jack and the others." Naruto stated, getting a small pout from Jack, not liking it as he treated her like a child when she wasn't.

Although she did act like one sometimes.

"I'll do it, Ashura."

Naruto turned and saw Ophis.

He knew something was wrong immediately.

Her body may have looked fine, but there were subtle spasms and twitches in her limbs and body, which were hard to notice if you weren't trained to see the smallest of details.

"Alright Ophis, but no killing my students and no destroying the island, understand?"

"Yes, yes, Ashura." Ophis said as she waved him and Zest off as she took Jack's hand.

Naruto sighed and popped all his clones, having finished training his students.

"Alright that is enough for the day, shower and enjoy the day off." Naruto called out, making the students cheer painfully as they peeled themselves off the ground.

"So, where will we be going, Naruto?" Zest asked seductively as she took his arm.

"First, we change and then we will go to France."

"Again?" Zest asked curiously.

They had been to France dozens of times during their travels, so why go back.

"Yes, now get your ass ready. Or do I have to dress you myself like I did when you were a child?" Naruto asked cockily getting Zest to smack his arm in embarrassment.

Naruto kissed her cheek and went to his room, getting his clothes ready, showered, then changed.

He wore a simple outfit, button up shirt, tie, jacket, and pants.

Zest appeared and his jaw dropped slightly.

She wore a black tube dress, that clung to her breasts, stomach, and hips tightly as the skirt hung loosely. Her bare back, neck, and upper chest were exposed. She wore black forearm gloves and a gray boa that was wrapped around her neck and under her arms. She wore black high heels. In her hand was a small hand bag.

She had her rabbit ears and pointed ears covered in magic to cover them up, her pointed ears looking like normal ears, and her usual claw like nails were filed down to be normal nails.

She had lime-green eye shadow around her eyes and light make up on.

"Mama looks so beautiful." Jack said in admiration to Ophis who looked at Zest.

"I can do better." Ophis said somewhat aggressively before her whole body glowed.

When the light died, Ophis was taller, her body more adult and mature, however her dress hadn't changed and was dangerously short, so if she moved her crotch would be exposed.

"Interesting." Naruto said as he ignored Ophis. "You ready?"

Zest giggled and took his arm.

"Always."

Naruto opened a portal and they walked through it.

Ophis returned to her normal loli self as the portal closed.

"So, little one," Ophis asked she looked up slightly at Jack, who was a bit taller. "What do you want to do?"

**Paris, France…**

Naruto and Zest arrived and walked around, enjoying their company while ignoring the stares they were getting.

They walked around city

After an hour, they went to the Eiffel Tower Restaurant.

"So, Naruto, do you regret helping the Angels repopulate?" Zest asked after they ordered their food.

"No, I don't." Naruto replied as he looked at his date. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm worried. What if they start a war with the New Angels?" Zest said airing her concern.

"Impossible." Naruto said shaking his head. "That won't happen."

"You really trust Michael and Gabriel that much, huh?" Zest asked as a waiter poured some champagne for them both.

"Yes, but that isn't the only reason." Naruto said as he swirled his drink. "I programmed the New Angels to be deactivated if they are used to start a war. I didn't tell Michael or Gabriel about this as leverage if they break my trust."

"That is devious."

"I know. But I don't want to risk war." Naruto replied as he held up his glass. "Cheers."

The two clinked glasses and drank the contents and continued to talk about random things before their food arrived.

By the time they left, twilight was about and the busy streets were quieter than normal and they took another walk, this time they had a special place in mind.

They teleported the same place Ophis brought them many years ago at Biarritz, as the stars once more appeared in the night sky.

Their hands entwined and held tight as they gazed upon the horizon.

"This was fun, Naruto." Zest said as she leaned into him. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it Zest." Naruto replied as he leaned into her.

The sun set and the sky went from blotchy oranges and pinks to the serene midnight blue.

"Shouldn't we be heading back, Naruto." Zest asked as she enjoyed his body heat.

"I actually had a different place in mind for tonight." Naruto said as he stood up, removed his jacket and handed it to Zest, as the night air was getting chilly and her nipples were poking through her dress.

Zest took his jacket and put it on before she walked besides him, sort of following Naruto as he led her to a hotel.

"Why are we here?" She asked confused.

"Well, we have been a couple for a long while, so I thought tonight would be a good night to take it to the next step." Naruto said embarrassed.

Zest's heart raced at this, causing her to blush.

"I… I am ready." Zest said confidently as she looked at Naruto in the eyes.

He smiled.

"Alright, let's get a room."

**Hotel room…**

Zest was in the bathroom as she changed into what she wanted to wear.

She was jittery and nervous, the intense feeling of butterflies in her stomach made her feel sick.

'It's okay, I can do this.' Zest thought as she changed, her yokai features on display, having the door locked and sealed shut.

She finished changing and was about to step out, before she threw on a bathrobe.

Zest exited the room and saw Naruto wearing his undershirt and boxers.

"Hey." Zest said nervously as she walked out.

Naruto turned and saw Zest.

"Looking good." He said jokingly.

Zest blushed further before she took a breath.

"I'm going to disrobe, but can you look away, I need to prepare." Zest asked.

"Alright." Naruto said as he looked down.

Zest undid the waist wrap and slipped the bathrobe off her shoulders.

"Okay, you can look."

He looked up and saw what Zest was wearing.

She was wearing a night gown that went to her thighs with a deep V neck. It was a soft lavender and highlighted her figure.

"Naruto?" Zest asked as she noticed his staring.

"Zest…" Naruto said with embarrassment.

Zest was somewhat shocked when she felt him gently pulled her down to the bed and onto her back.

Zest gasped when Naruto leaned up and took some of her top rabbit ear on her head into his mouth, her eyes immediately becoming lidded and foggy as her body responded to his stimulation.

Naruto licked her ear as he cupped her breast and palmed it, making Zest moan louder.

"Naruto, be gentle, please?" Zest gasped out when Naruto pulled her gown to her waist, exposing her breasts to him.

"Alright." Naruto said huskily after releasing her ear.

Zest moaned when he released her ear with a heavy gasp when Naruto pressed his face into her breast, licking around her nipple, which slowly became erect with each swirl of his tongue.

Zest pulled his head into her before he sucked on her nipple, making her legs wrap around him and keep him pressed into her.

"Zest, I am going to go further." Naruto said as he released her nipple. "Are you okay with that?"

Zest, drunk on ecstasy, nodded her head and flipped Naruto onto his back, pulling her gown up, bearing herself fully to Naruto's eyes.

"Of course, Naru." Zest whispered as she kissed him and went to his neck, her tongue lapping at his soft neck flesh.

Naruto's eyes widened before moaning at her skilled tongue as he reached up and groped her plump butt, making Zest moan into his neck.

"You ready, Naru?" Zest asked as she licked up his neck to his ear, nipping it gently.

Naruto flipped her over again and removed his clothes, bearing his body to her.

"I haven't done this in over a century," Naruto told Zest as he nuzzled her cheek with his and teased her clit with his dick. "So, I might cum early."

"That's fine, Naru." Zest said as she placed her arms around his neck and legs rewrapped around his hips. "Now fuck me."

Naruto chuckled as he pulled back and aligned himself before entering her once virgin pussy, breaking through her hymen in a soft yet quick pace, going balls deep while Zest bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut in pain, making Naruto stay as still as possible as blood leaked from her lower lips.

He leaned down, hands at her shoulders, and kissed Zest's cheeks and lips to help her adjust and to help her focus on something other than the splitting pain.

Naruto felt her warm, moist grip on him. It was like Heaven in one concentrated place.

"Okay, you can move." Zest gasped as Naruto pushed in before pulling out.

Naruto thrust into Zest at a nice moderate pace, making her breasts sway in circles and small moans escaped her mouth as her pussy muscles clamped around his dick. From this point they rutted like animals for a good while. Naruto was just focusing on his rhythm while Zest was trying to keep her wits about her at this point.

"Naruto please slow down, I'm losing my mind!" He smiled down at her and leaned next to her ear,

"No, I want to see that look on your face every time we are sharing a bed. Hell, I might just take you when we are training alone. Would you like that, fucking each other against trees and out in the open air where someone might see us? I think it is exciting no?" Naruto asked aggressively, his eyes going from blue to red, his whisker marks thickening.

Zest blushed and shivered from the sheer thought of someone seeing them having sex. It excited her, it made things more exhilarating for her. She started moving against his cock but found herself pinned looking up at him in confusion,

"You don't move unless I say so got it slut?" Naruto snapped, ignoring the hurt look she had by the comment but saw it was not something he really meant. More in the sense, this is the thing she read that couples did to inspire the sex more than before.

"Yes Naruto-sama." She said as she gave him a cute submissive look that doubled up his thrusts and she started moaning louder and louder than before. Once he was sure she was done in this position, Naruto turned her around to the point she was on her hands and knees. He started grabbing her breasts and massaging them and even pinching the tips making her squeeze harder on his cock. But he resisted wanting to give her the greatest pleasure of orgasming first before himself. Sadly, he knew he could not keep this up for very long given she was almost done herself. He flipped her over once more he started suckling her breasts making her moan.

"Naruto please those are sensitive!" Zest screamed as Naruto smiled and tugged on it slightly making her back arch from this sudden electrical sensation. Once more, Naruto released her tit and looked at her ears and whispered,

"I wonder if you are sensitive anywhere else?" Naruto asked before he leaned down and licked the inside of her ear.

"AGH!" Zest screamed as she spasmed a bit, tightening around him, making him almost cum.

Naruto picked up his pace, shaking the bed and Zest's body as she got even tighter as he played with her ear with his mouth, treating it like her nipple from earlier.

"ah, ah, AH, NAruTO!" Zest gasped and panted as she felt her end getting closer.

Naruto stuck his tongue into her ear canal.

Zest tensed and screamed as she came, her pussy clamping tight enough to make Naruto grunt and cum inside of her.

Rope after rope of his cum shot and filled Zest's womb before it ended up bloating a few inches.

Zest was covered in sweat as she whimpered when Naruto pulled out, a mix of her blood and the two types of cum leaked out of her.

"Amazing." Zest gasped as she took deep breathes while Naruto moved over and spooned her, their sweat mixing from their physical contact.

"You were." Naruto said as he held Zest, who felt extremely tired, and his eyes and whiskers returned to normal.

"Thank you, Naruto." Zest mumbled tiredly.

In her place was an image of Tamamo in Naruto's eyes, before he shook his head to see the slumbering Zest. He said nothing as Zest fell asleep in his arms again.

**Chapter 11, DONE!**

**Oh, shit, Lucoa on a Naruto hunt. And It looks like Gabriel isn't the only one pining for Naruto's affection now.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the lemon. Crowfeast helped with it, check out his work if you have a moment.**

**So yeah, the harem options are now expanding. **

**What did you all think of Lucoa's travels and the Inner sanctum of Sage Mountain?**

**Leave a review, good or bad, I'll read it. **


	12. Battle of the Godly

**_Original Posted On: Sept. 7, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Joseph Yagami: Thanks man, I needed the support. As for your request for an Anko/Kurenai/Naruto story…. I will think about it. If I do, it might be a one-shot.

Doomqwer: Yep, Yasaka is not going to be pleased, at all. But I have a plan/idea I will pitch to my Beta's about that. Oh, the idea for Lucoa appearing while Naruto and Zest were lemoning it up did cross my mind, but would ruin a loving moment.

Hawkeyestratos1996: No, but I won't do it. Yasaka's partner has already been decided, none of you will guess who it is.

Spark681: I wouldn't hold your breath, I could make things turn for the worse, but I'm still undecided on Tsunade. I feel that having her and Jiraiya was a mistake, but helps keep me out of my comfort zone, helps me.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 12: Battle of the Godly**

**America, 1954…**

"Seriously, you don't have to pay me back." Naruto said again to the woman in front of him.

He had left Sage Mountain a few hours earlier to buy groceries, and before he could finish his trip, he noticed a woman being mugged in an alley.

"But I can't let you leave without something." She said as she bowed.

'Damn, and here I thought devils were selfish.' Naruto thought as he looked at her. "What's your name?"

"My name is Misla." Misla said as she stood straight up, revealing her beauty. "If money won't work, I'm… okay with letting you…"

"NO!" Naruto interrupted. "Seriously, I don't need payment and I am in a relationship already."

"Oh, well, can I have your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Misla blinked.

"Wait, the hero who ended the Faction War with golden chakra and trained the Satan's?" Misla asked with stars in her now hopeful eyes. "We were told you died."

Naruto face planted.

**"It seems that the Satan's told everyone about you."** Matatabi purred as she licked the back of her paw before grooming her head.

"Yeah…" Naruto said angrily. "That's me…"

"Oh, can I get a favor? Later on, in life I mean?" Misla asked.

"Fine, just don't tell anyone you found me."

"Okay, I promise." Misla said as she was handed a small paper slip with chakra imbued ink.

"That will allow you to talk to me, just smear some blood on it and we will be able to talk, but it only works once." Naruto explained before he grabbed his bags and left the awe-struck devil.

"Thank you!" Misla shouted as Naruto kept walking. 'What a nice guy.'

**Skip, 1956…**

"… And this is the mess hall." Naruto stated as he opened the door to said room with Gabriel behind him.

"Wow, you really put a lot of thought into this island Naruto." Gabriel stated happily, clapping her hands in front of her.

"Thanks, I wanted Sage Mountain to be as similar to the place I learned Senjutsu at. And to do that, I needed to create it." Naruto told her. "Was Michael upset?"

"No, he wasn't, just really confused." Gabriel giggled as she followed Naruto into the room as Zest was in the kitchen with a shadow clone making lunch for Naruto and Gabriel.

Said woman was upset that Gabriel was here taking Naruto's attention, but was happy Naruto was happy.

Gabriel had been invited for a tour of Sage Mountain after Naruto finally finished adding all he ever wanted the island to have.

"Nice to see you again, Lady Gabriel." Zest said as she carried lunch out for the three of them, Naruto's clone popping.

"Oh Zest, it's been to long." Gabriel said as she hugged the rabbit after she put the food down. "I see you have changed a lot since I last saw you."

Zest blushed and smiled as she released the Arch-Angel before she sat down next to Naruto, leaning into him.

"You can say that."

Gabriel's heart ached as she sat down, smiling while she watched Zest kiss Naruto's cheek.

"I see you became a couple, congratulations." Gabriel spoke in a false happy tone.

"Gabriel, there was another reason I asked for you to come here." Naruto said as he started to eat.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"I want to give you an answer to your marriage proposal."

Gabriel, the Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven, spat the water she was drinking out of her mouth when those words finished leaving Naruto's mouth.

"What?" She asked out of character from the bubbly dimwit she normally was.

"I want to give you an answer." Naruto repeated as he cleaned his face and clothes from the water with Zest doing the same.

"But, you refused…"

"I know, but after so much time, I have given it thought, and I want to have a relationship with you as well." Naruto said as he scratched his temple, face red.

Gabriel stammered as she tried to speak.

"I… I don't know what to say." She stated. "I need some time to think. You are in a relationship with Zest and yet you want to have the same with me?"

"Yes."

Gabriel blushed and hugged herself as her heart sped up.

"Okay, but we must go slow." She stated after a few minutes.

"Alright, Gabriel." Naruto said as he reached out and gently touched her hand. "We can go slow."

Gabriel smiled and touched his hand.

"Thank you." She murmured.

**Skip, 1957…**

Naruto sighed as he powered down from Tailed Beast State chakra mode.

He had just fought a few sea monsters attacking Genbu, and wanted it to be done fast and efficiently, so he summoned Isobu as his Beast Avatar and fought the monsters under the water, which was a unique experience.

"Naruto-sensei, you won." Jack called out as she and Zest, along with the other students watched Naruto land back on Genbu's back.

"Yeah I did, but I could have also drawn a lot of attention, so everyone get inside, Genbu will submerge in ten minutes in case anyone tries to figure out what happened here." Naruto ordered, worried about being found by any of the other factions, especially the Yokai faction of Japan.

Before anyone could say they understood, a roar pierced the air.

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned and looked up, and in the distance, he saw a massive serpentine, feathered dragon heading towards them.

"EVERYONE INSIDE, NOW!" Naruto shouted as he activated his Six Paths Chakra mode, his Rinne-Sharingan activated.

He jumped, Kurama's Chakra Avatar surrounding him, roaring back as the dragon neared.

Naruto floated in the air, face to face.

"What do you want? Answer now, or else!" Naruto shouted, as Susano'o Armor enveloped Kurama and a sword appeared in his hand.

"Naruto…"

Said person blinked before his eyes widened as the dragon vanished and Lucoa appeared before him.

Kurama vanished, leaving Naruto floating alone with Lucoa.

"Lucoa…" Naruto said as his Rinne-Sharingan closed.

Lucoa teared up, biting her lip.

"STUPID!" She shouted as she punched him in the face before hugging him. "I missed you so much!"

Naruto hugged her back.

"How did you find me?" He asked concerned.

"I felt your power a short while ago and knew it was you." Lucoa stated. "I could never forget that chakra signature. It is the same you used in the war."

Naruto deadpanned.

'She's got me there.' He thought as they landed on Genbu's back.

"I have so much to tell you. About what Yasaka has accomplished and what has happened with the other factions." Lucoa said as she held onto Naruto's arm.

"Who is this, Ashura?"

Lucoa opened her eyes and panicked as she saw Ophis standing before the two of them with Jack and Zest.

"This is Lucoa, my teammate from the platoon we led back during the faction war." Naruto explained. "Lucoa, this is Jack, Zest, and Ophis."

"I know Ophis." Lucoa stated. "I didn't become the Sixth Dragon King being stupid Naruto."

"Wow, one of the dragon kings?" Jack asked as she got close to Lucoa, looking up past her huge breasts which were bigger than Zest and Gabriel.

"Yes, officially there are five, but I am considered the Sixth." Lucoa stated, laughing at the awe look in Jack's eye, her Byakugan covered with her eyepatch.

"It's nice to meet someone of such a high standing and an old friend of Naruto's." Zest said as she bowed.

Lucoa met the rest of the residents of Sage Mountain and soon she was sitting in the mess hall talking about her past with Naruto.

"Lucoa, why were you looking for me?" Naruto asked after the many questions were answered and the students were dismissed, including Ophis, Jack, and Zest.

"Jiraiya passed away a few years ago." Lucoa said sadly.

"I know, I felt his death with Senjutsu." Naruto informed her.

"Then you know why I'm here."

Naruto looked at his hands, the sun and moon marks on his palms.

"Yasaka wants you to bring me back to Kyoto, doesn't she?" Naruto asked solemnly.

"Yes. I want you back too." Lucoa said urgently. "Lady Tsunade is also close to dying Naruto. You need to come back before then, so she can rest peacefully knowing her grandson is safe."

Naruto gripped his hands.

"No."

Lucoa opened her eyes and glared at Naruto as he met hers, both angry.

"And why not?"

"I abandoned Kyoto. I have no right to go back." Naruto stated. "I also have responsibilities here at my home, so I can't leave for long periods of time."

Lucoa absorbed this information.

"So, that means I won't be able to convince you to return with my words." Lucoa stated as she stood up.

"No, you won't." Naruto replied as he stood up.

They vanished from the mess hall and were in the sky above the ocean,

Naruto at full power with Lucoa at her full power, rainbow feathers and Aztec clothing adorning her body.

"Seems like you haven't dulled at all over the years, Lucoa," Naruto stated as he activated his Rinne-Sharingan.

"Same to you," Lucoa replied as she pooled dragonic magic into her hand.

The two then vanished from there spots in the air before they clashed their forearms against the other, sending a powerful shockwave out. The continued to clash as the shockwaves were causing the clouds to disperse from the power and the water of the ocean to run wild. Naruto sent a kick towards Lucoa's head which she dodged and countered with a backflip while sending a kick to his chin. Naruto leaned back before slammed his fists down, hitting Lucoa and sending her into the ocean.

Naruto knew that Lucoa wasn't done and extended both of his hands to his side, Rasenshuriken spinning to life as he created them.

Rainbow colored magic burst from the ocean, heading straight for Naruto who responded by throwing the left Rasenshuriken, hitting the magic blast and he turned to see a soaking Lucoa above him, her heterochromatic eyes open as she had her foot charged with the same rainbow power.

Naruto felt her kick him in the jaw, too fast for him to dodge.

She barraged him with a flurry of magic enhanced punches and kicks, each time he was barely able to block her. She was getting ready to launch another punch at him when she found that she couldn't move her arm. Looking back, she saw a black ring formed around her wrist before she felt the same on her other wrist and her ankles. Looking at her other limbs, she confirmed that they were being held by the same rings of black material that was starting to look very familiar before realizing they were his Truth-Seeking Orbs. Suddenly, the four rings spread her limbs out, unintentionally causing her busty figure to become more pronounced, though that was ignored by the two as they weren't thinking of that. Naruto closed the distance between them before he proceeded to pelt her with chakra powered punches and kicks.

As he proceeded to beat her, he was unaware of a little trick she had figured out in order to escape being locked up. Lucoa pushed some of her dragonic magic towards where the rings were and slowly began to push outwards. Naruto, being too busy beating her up, didn't notice that the rings were expanding due to the build-up of dragonic energy.

Once the rings expanded enough, Lucoa quickly slipped out before she kicked Naruto away from her, catching by surprise. She then appeared above him before she knocked him towards the ocean causing the ocean to burst upwards from the amount of force she used. She then shot a blast of Rainbow magic towards where she could feel he was but she was not expecting a pillar of black flames to suddenly burst out of the water.

"ENOUGH!" A soaking-wet Naruto shouted as a dome of black flames surrounded him and expanded, pushing Lucoa's magic back.

As the flames slowly diminished, golden flame-like energy burst out, completely eradicating the black flames and revealing Naruto in his Ashura Kurama mode, Kurama roaring again as his six arms maneuvered to created more Rasenshuriken.

Lucoa entered her dragon form, its large serpentine form dwarfing Kurama's size several times over as she roared back before she began to charge her attack, forming a sphere of rainbow magic in front of her open mouth.

She is the equivalent to Jormungandr in Norse Myth, so of course, she was huge.

Both monstrous beings charged large scale attacks before releasing them with shouts of, "Rainbow Refraction/Six Paths: Ultra Big-Ball Rasenshuriken!"

Both attacks hit, and an explosion went off with both charging at each other, intent on forcing the other into submission even if it meant crippling or killing the other.

Kurama's six hands punched and clawed at Lucoa's scaled hide as Lucoa did the same, chipping away chakra making Kurama, forcing Naruto to waste chakra reforming Kurama.

"I am getting tired of this," Naruto growled as he once again covered Kurama in Susano'o Armor, more unique than before.

Where the original gave him one sword, Kurama now wielded six, each head adorned in an oni like kabuki mask with tusk-like fangs and enlarged nostrils.

He looked like an Asura demon of Hindu Mythology.

Lucoa was in awe and soon felt dozens upon dozens of slashes cover her large body and force her to revert to her human form as she began to lose conscious, falling as she did to be caught by Kurama, whose body vanished to let Naruto carry her.

Lucoa shot up in a bed, completely healed.

'Did that fight really happen?' Lucoa thought as she saw no sign of injury.

"Yes, it did."

Lucoa looked up and saw Naruto with a bowl of soup.

"I lost." She said with a sad smile. "I failed Yasaka in my mission."

"I wouldn't say that." Naruto stated as he sat down and dipped the spoon into the steaming broth. "You found me."

"I know, but I was supposed to bring you back." Lucoa said as she watched Naruto blow on the spoon.

"I see, but that doesn't mean you can't tell Yasaka I'll help her if need be." Naruto stated as he carefully fed Lucoa.

"I want to tell you somethings that are very important." Lucoa said. "The Devils are forcing other races into something called the Peerage System. Ajuka created the system after the Devil Civil war and even though the forcing aspect has been slowed, it's still happening, and the thing that makes this bad, is its mostly humans and yokai that are being targeted."

Naruto nearly destroyed the spoon and bowl he held.

"What happens when they become apart of this peerage?" Naruto asked.

"They are reincarnated as a devil, as devil's birth rates are so low, Ajuka wanted to help increase their numbers." Lucoa explained.

'Like how I did with the new Angels.' Naruto thought. "You said they are trying to stop force reincarnation?"

"Yes, Ajuka has complete control over every piece created, so he has programmed a new rule into the pieces that allow reincarnating the dead, but can't reincarnate the living by force."

"But that means who ever is doing this can simply kill them and then reincarnate them if they want them bad enough." Naruto stated.

"But it has helped a bit." Lucoa stated as she finished her soup. "And they have done something else too."

"What could be worse?" Naruto asked.

"They have included you into their history as the Golden Sage of Kyoto." Lucoa said to Naruto's shock. "From history books to children books and a tv show, you are cemented in their history."

Naruto was seething.

'Those fucking brats.' He thought as the tailed beasts cackled.

He took several minutes to calm down, before he looked at Lucoa.

"Do they know where I am? The Devils and the Fallen Angels?" He asked.

"I was actually finishing up my talk with Azazel when I felt your power earlier. He seemed to have noticed as well. So, the other two factions might know now." Lucoa stated honestly.

"Damn it." Naruto muttered, leaning back into his chair. "I guess I'll have to apply a barrier to Genbu to conceal us better."

Lucoa giggled.

"You haven't changed at all Naruto." Lucoa stated with a smile.

"I have, it's just subtle enough that one doesn't see it." Naruto said in a very sage like manner. "Anyway, when you are all better, you can leave when you are ready. I won't be going back, but please tell Yasaka that I will be by her side when she needs me with this. Also, give this to Granny Tsunade."

Naruto handed a three-pronged kunai and a small sphere that pulsed with what felt like slug chakra with the kanji for Six on it.

"What are they?" Lucoa asked as she took them.

"The kunai will send a special signal that only I can feel, and it will allow me to teleport to her location. But she won't need it if she keeps her gourd." Naruto explained as he pointed to the kunai, now pointing to the sphere. "That will help her, if she is compatible with the chakra. If she is, it will help revitalize her, if not it will vanish and return to me."

Lucoa looked in awe at the items.

"That is amazing." She stated. "You know, Yasaka wants you back in her life."

"I know. But I have to stay here and train the next generation while staying out of the Human's affairs, unless the supernatural tries anything." Naruto explained.

"She isn't the only one." Lucoa stated as she looked at Naruto.

"What do youmph…" Naruto tried to say before Lucoa pulled Naruto into her lips, her tongue slithering into his mouth and coiling around it like a snake.

When she let him go, there was a heavy thread of saliva clinging to her tongue.

"I will expect more when I come back, Naruto." Lucoa seductively stated as she got up to leave. "And don't worry, I am not bothered about your relationship with the rabbit."

Naruto blushed and walked Lucoa out.

"Wait, there is one place I want you to see." Naruto said as he took her hand.

Lucoa let Naruto lead her around the mountain, seeing the statues of the Kage, the Jinchuriki, and then followed him into the inner sanctum.

She was surprised to see the two murals of people, seeing herself on one.

"I don't let any of my students in here, you, Jack, Zest, and Ophis are the exceptions." Naruto told Lucoa as he looked at the one that depicted his current life. "I made this in memory of everyone I have cared for, in this life and in my previous life. But it serves a second purpose. Reminding me that I must stay alive and traveling to help those I come across."

Lucoa looked at the solemn expression he made.

"I want to make the world a better place, but I am one person with the power of a god. I'm not perfect, I have made mistakes and chose to believe things that seem stupid to others." He said as he looked at the painting of Tamamo, Minato, and Yasaka. "But I feel like I made the correct choice in making the Island Turtle and helping those who seek tutelage in Senjutsu."

He looked at Lucoa.

"Does that make me a bad person in your eyes Lucoa? Can you love someone like me?" He asked.

Lucoa walked up and hugged Naruto.

"I always will."

Naruto leaned in and hugged her back.

"Thank you Lucoa."

**Chapter 12, DONE!**

**Thank Tachyon99 for the help on the fight, I was having a real hard time and I would have struggled without your help.**

**Anyway, so Naruto now has a new girl for his harem, and the story will hopefully jump some more years with things going…. According to plan.**

**If you liked the chapter, send a review, if you hated, send a review.**


	13. Pawning

**_Original Posted On: Sept. 16, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Autismguy593: Thanks, and I think you will be surprised when the partner is revealed.

Calderoneric758: It won't be anyone you hate, actually someone you won't see coming.

Spark681: I don't know about that. I could go either way for Tsunade, letting her pass away or her surviving. Thanks for the support.

Dfriel1996: …. People still read that? Joking, I have the start of chapter eight for His Obsessed Friend started, just the motivation has lacked due to constant ideas being changed for it, as I want it to remain small, but parts of me want it to be huge. Trying to keep the pairings as they are without going overboard.

Soulthief911: Cool name. Thanks, but you should really thank Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon, xhope14x, and Neostardustdragon101 for keeping me in line.

Doomqwer: Yeah, it is down played this chapter, with Yasaka, but it will be bigger when she meets Zest as she doesn't know her yet, so she is mad, but has no real point to put her aggression on.

Animecollector: Yes, and No. We are getting closer, but there are a lot of things I want to do. You all know Naruto can wipe the floor with all the villains that have been shown in the four seasons, so why make that now is my question. Is it really interesting to read where one guy easily beats up his opponents? I like it, but I see to much. Which is why I'm focusing on other things besides just the canon.

NaruAi2018: Okay, this is interesting, what do you mean by bash? PM me and we can talk more.

Djberneman: Naruto will be upset, and actually have this planned out. Won't spoil it. Yes, he will.

AvenZa: Thanks man, I'm surprised.

Redlox2: Don't worry about it. Yeah… no. he will have some young blood in his harem, but it will be kissing and maybe physical contact, but sex not yet. I need time to make a final decision on that.

TheeLoreMaster: I see your point. I actually had chapter two written as chapter one years ago, actually forgetting I had it. And when I decided to post it, I was worried no one would enjoy 'another random fic where Naruto is born in the DXDverse'. So, in my drunken stupor, I made a metaphorical hook, chapter 1, to get attention. This was somewhat intentional, and I accept that not everyone will like it. Thanks for your criticism, I enjoy reading these types of reviews, as they aren't just angry words shoved into a review with no back up to why it's bad.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 13: Pawning**

**Ocean…**

Serafall looked around, desperately trying to make sense of her situation.

She, Sirzechs, Falbium, Ajuka, and many others felt Naruto fighting recently, and she alone had decided to look for him, and now here she was flying above the ocean with no indication of any life. No island. No living being around.

'Naruto-sensei.' Serafall thought as she gripped her chest tightly, her heart breaking. 'Where are you?'

Unbeknownst to the Leviathan Satan of Foreign Affairs, miles below the water's surface, Genbu swam peacefully and undisturbed.

Around the top of his shell with an artificial sun, Naruto stood along in the forest, looking up into the deep sea, feeling Serafall's magic through his Byakugan/Rinne-sharingan.

With Kurama's help, he could also feel her intense sad emotions swelling and sending her into turmoil as she returned home empty handed again.

'I never would have thought Serafall would like me that much.' Naruto thought as he returned to his walk. 'I should have seen it when I trained her.'

**'You were recently married and Yasaka was a newborn babe, thus you had no reason to look at Serafall as a woman.'** Kokuo said with sage like wisdom and charisma.

'I guess you're right.' Naruto thought as he returned to his home at the temple.

**Kyoto…**

'Lucoa still hasn't returned.' She thought as she prepared for bed that night. She gripped her arm in worry, but took a deep breath.

"You thinking of Lucoa again?"

Yasaka turned and saw a long-time friend, Amaterasu the Sun Goddess of the Shinto Pantheon sitting gracefully nearby, drinking a cup of sweet tea.

"Ama, when did you get here… HOW LONG HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN HERE?" Yasaka shouted in surprise.

"Oh, just a few seconds." Amaterasu replied with a mischievous smile.

"I doubt that." Yasaka replied with a deadpanned look. "Why are you here?"

"I do believe you sensed that large fight earlier today." Amaterasu asked as she set her cup down. "That was Lucoa and your father."

Yasaka blinked.

'I knew I recognized that power.' Yasaka thought as she glanced over and saw the sand gourd Naruto had given her as a child.

She kept it by her side, even though she did not need its protection anymore. It was one of the last things her father left for her personally.

The six Swords of Kyoto and the Five Tools of the Sage were meant to be used by anyone capable to defend Kyoto against the other factions should the need arise, not specifically for her alone.

"Yasaka, don't get your hopes up on Lucoa returning with Naruto." Amaterasu warned. "He won't come back."

"What makes you say that?" Yasaka snapped. "Lucoa might be able to convince him to return. She may have not been able to force him back, but she can possibly still get him to return."

Amaterasu closed her eyes, opening them, her gaze cold and sharp as she looked at her friend.

"Yasaka, he is preoccupied with what he feels is right." Amaterasu stated calmly. "Lucoa will return, alone. You must accept that your dad left you to rule Kyoto. You may still love him as he is family, but don't you ever forget that he abandoned you."

Yasaka's will wavered at that reminder.

As head of the Shinto Pantheon, Amaterasu had amazing foresight. And not all of it was good.

"I know." Yasaka replied, her emotions, guilt especially, swelled as her breath hitched, trying to keep her emotions controlled. "I just want to say I'm sorry."

Amaterasu nodded, visibly relaxing.

"I know you do, but trying to force someone into an uncomfortable situation is not something anyone should do by force." Amaterasu advised cautiously. "Keep your expectation's low, that will keep disappointment to a minimum."

Amaterasu stood up and walked over to her trembling friend and hugged her.

"I know you miss him, but I promise you, Naruto will return, I just don't now when." Amaterasu whispered before kissing Yasaka's cheek and leaving via magic, not seeing the hopeful look in Yasaka's eyes along with the embarrassment.

**Next Day…**

Yasaka sat in the garden that her parents created for her as a child. Soothing her as she felt the residual chakra of her mother and father cling to the plant life.

"Yasaka."

Said kitsune's ears twitched as she looked behind her and saw Lucoa, a portal closing behind her.

"Aunt Lucoa." Yasaka replied happily. "Did you find him."

"Yes, I did." Lucoa stated as she walked up and sat before her niece. "But Naruto wouldn't be swayed by my words, so I failed you. Please forgive me."

Lucoa, the Sixth Dragon King, bowed to Yasaka.

Yasaka, visibly calm, felt her heart freeze and her eyes water as she heard those words. However, they faded as she remembered Amaterasu's words from the night before.

"It's okay, Aunt Lucoa." Yasaka strained as her hair covered her eyes, ears laying flat on her head, which was noticed by the dragon.

"Yasaka?"

"We will be fine." Yasaka cut in. "We can wait, until he returns, we will live as we should, and protect Kyoto."

"Okay," Lucoa responded politely. "however, Naruto gave me this."

She pulled the tri-pronged kunai out.

"Why did papa give you this?" Yasaka asked as she took it from Lucoa.

"He said that that kunai will summon him when you are in trouble." Lucoa stated, holding a hand up to keep Yasaka from speaking. "However, he asks that it is ONLY in an emergency you for sure can not resolve yourself. He is training other yokai, which is part of why he doesn't want to return."

Yasaka nodded, before realizing something.

"Students?" Yasaka asked. "Are you sure it was only students?"

"No," Lucoa responded. "He has someone else, very dear to him also."

Yasaka's emotions soured and became silent rage.

"I see." She stated as she gripped the kunai. "Does this mean you will act as a messenger from Kyoto to papa?"

"If need be." Lucoa responded.

"Thank you, Aunt Lucoa." Yasaka stated as she dismissed herself, taking the kunai.

'This won't turn out good.' Lucoa thought, her heterochromatic eyes opening and showing worry.

Lucoa stood up and went to the Slug section of Kyoto and knocked on the door, which opened when Shizune heard the door.

"Lucoa?" Shizune asked as she recognized the dragon before her.

"Hello Shizune, is Tsunade here?" Lucoa asked concerned.

"Yes, but she is still bedridden." Shizune responded sadly as she let Lucoa into the mansion. "Follow me."

Lucoa walked through the mansion and entered Tsunade's room, seeing the current Slug boss withering away.

"Shizune, can you leave me alone with Tsunade?" Lucoa asked. "I want to talk to her alone."

Shizune hesitated before she left the dragon alone with her master.

Once she was gone, Lucoa pulled out the Orb Naruto gave her and she walked up to Tsunade who's eyes followed her.

'I hope this works.' Lucoa said as she gently placed the orb on Tsunade's hand.

The orb slowly vanished as it entered Tsunade's body.

**Meanwhile…**

Yasaka entered her room and immediately destroyed her desk.

'THAT BASTARD REPLACED ME AND MAMA!' Yasaka mentally shouted as she continued to ruin her possessions.

After this small fit, Yasaka sat down and looked at the kunai, seeing the seal matrix.

Snarling, Yasaka gripped the handle with both hands, intending to snap it, but she couldn't force herself to break it.

Slowly, Yasaka exited her room and headed to Naruto's office, a room she hasn't entered in years.

It was the same way she last saw it on the morning she found out that he left.

Yasaka entered and looked around.

'Papa…' Yasaka thought as she walked up to the desk and placed the kunai on it before exiting the office and sealing it shut. 'Please, come home when you are ready.'

**On Genbu…**

Naruto flinched as he stopped his teachings.

"Sensei?" Many student's asked as they watched Naruto look out towards the sea, a sad, melancholic look marring his face.

"Sorry everyone, I thought I sensed something, so I was taken off guard. It was a false alarm." Naruto jokingly/bashfully said, Jack and Zest immediately noticing the façade.

'Yasaka, why?' He thought as he continued teaching his class.

**Skip, one month…**

It was night time and Naruto was drinking alone, with the tailed beasts enjoying the drink through shared taste.

"Sensei."

Naruto watched as Jack appeared in his vision and sat down in his lap, snuggling into him and enjoyed his body heat.

"Yes?"

"Are you still upset about what that dragon said?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I am." Naruto said sadly. "To think that the devils are using magic to force yokai and human's with sacred gears into slavery."

Naruto closed his eyes and touched his forehead.

"I am angry that I don't know much about it."

"I have an idea."

Naruto cracked his hazy eyes and looked at Jack, who looked up at him with both eyes, the eyepatch that hid her Byakugan moved so she could look at him.

"I can go undercover and join one of them." Jack said sincerely.

"Okay, no." Naruto rejected immediately.

"Why not?" Jack asked as she pouted. "Any devil would want someone like me in their peerage. Especially a Satan. All I have to do is get their attention."

"I won't allow this." Naruto stated again.

Jack pouted further.

"And why not?"

"Because it's dangerous." Naruto told her, wrapping his arms around the reaper. "You are very important to me, so letting you do this and letting you become a slave to a devil is something I don't want to see happen."

Naruto hugged Jack tighter.

"You are my daughter. I don't want to lose you."

Jack felt happiness flood her body as she heard those words. She snuggled into Naruto, smiling as she hugged him back.

"I know, and I want to be of help to you and mommy." Jack replied. "I can be your spy on the inside, and keep you informed on what the devils do."

Naruto heard what she said, and agreed it was a good idea. However, it wasn't his decision to make in allowing her to do such a mission.

It was Zest's.

**Next Morning…**

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Zest shouted as she slammed her hands on the table as she looked at Naruto and Jack, who were eating breakfast in the mess hall with all the students when Jack asked Zest about her going undercover as a devil.

"Why not?" Jack asked, deadpanned she had to explain this again while Naruto continued to eat breakfast, ignoring the looks of confusion his other students were giving him.

"You know what they could do to you?" Zest asked hotly, her arms crossed, squishing her boobs together. "They could do horrible things to you. Make you go and kill people. I won't allow this."

"Mommy, I am a reaper." Jack replied with a tick mark on her forehead. "I was born to kill. You have trained me to be an assassin. So, pray tell, what is so wrong with me infiltrating a Satan's peerage and acting as a spy?"

Zest was rebuffed.

"I know, but that is different."

"How so?" Jack asked, glaring intensely at Zest.

"We trained you and loved you." Zest replied sternly. "The devils won't. The peerage system is basically slavery, and you are willing to allow yourself to become a devil AND a slave just to help us?"

"Yes." Jack replied as she looked at her food. "You and Sensei have indeed loved me, trained me to be as good as I am, but I haven't been that helpful in anything major. So, please, let me be your spy on the inside?"

Zest sat down, hands propping her head up against her forehead in thought.

"I'll go even if you say no." Jack stated.

Naruto patted her head as Zest sighed.

"She is stubborn, just like me." Zest whispered with a sad smile. "Fine, you win."

Jack smiled as she got her way and she enjoyed Naruto petting her.

"But let me ask you this: how do you plan on getting into one of the Satan's peerage? Attacking them is out of the question, and just asking them won't help as they would be suspicious immediately." Zest asked, watching Jack's happy expression go from that to realizing she had no plan.

"Don't worry Jack, I know someone who can help you." Naruto stated as he pulled out a paper seal.

**Skip, three days…**

"I'm happy to see you again, Sirzechs." Misla said with a huge smile on her face as she hugged her best friend's, Venelana Gremory, son after so many years.

"It's good to see you too, Misla." Sirzechs said with a blush of embarrassment as his fellow Satan's and Grayfia watched this interaction while Misla let go of Sirzechs. "Can I ask why you wanted an audience with us so suddenly?"

"Of course." Misla stated as she sat down. "I would like to have one of you take someone into your peerage?"

The Satan's blinked.

"What do you mean?" Serafall asked.

"I met someone very strong recently, and she doesn't have a home, and with me always traveling, I don't have the ability to take care of her, and then I remembered Sirzechs has a bunch of pieces." Misla lied as she explained this to them.

"Okay, but why us?" Ajuka asked, curiously.

"Why don't I show you instead." Misla stated as she activated a special seal and Jack appeared, her mask on, hood up. "Everyone, this is Jack."

"Hello." Jack responded softly and politely as she bowed to the Satan's, who were shocked.

"You found a Reaper?" Ajuka asked as he looked over Jack.

"Yes, I did." Misla said as she pulled Jack into her lap, removing the girls hood and mask to reveal her face, the eyepatch covering her left eye. "Isn't she cute?"

"Yes, she is, and I'll take her!" Serafall stated excitedly as she wanted to squeeze and love the adorable Jack.

"Okay, wait." Falbium said as he stood up, glaring at Jack. "Why should we accept this? She could be a spy sent from another faction. We need to test her, so get to it Ajuka."

Ajuka frowned at his friend and sighed.

"Fine, I'll probe her mind for anything she is withholding. And if I find something that could put any of us in danger, we will deal with her accordingly." Ajuka said clearly and seriously.

Misla gently nudged Jack, who stood up and walked in front of the Beelzebub Satan.

Ajuka placed his hand above Jack's head.

His eyes widened as his magic entered her brain and scanned her memories.

After a minute, he ended his ability.

"She is completely blank. Her memories are of the last few days and they are all with Misla." He stated.

"YAY, I GET A NEW CUTE PEERAGE MEMBER!" Serafall cheered as she hugged Jack, who smiled as she hugged the bubbly Satan before she pulled back and pulled out a Pawn Piece, which glowed.

Misla smiled and after a few more minutes of banter, she left Jack, and once outside away from the Satan's, her smile widened a bit more as she knew Naruto's plan went off perfectly without a problem.

**Chapter 13, DONE!**

**Well, I have committed to this short chapter (which I know plenty of you will mention), and for the next chapter, will revolve around the fallen angels, Azazel is making is debut again in this story, and I hope you look forward to it. **

**Also, for those who want Tsunade to stay in the story, let me know so I can plan accordingly. **

**Now, I have a small thing I want to say. **

**I now have a third Naruto/DXD story, Werefox of Bael. I will be working on it along side Protector and Ghoul, so they will be updated at random intervals as I work and have college. So, I hope you enjoy them, as I am working with bleeding finger tips and bleached eyes to make these as good as possible. **

**Anyway, if you enjoyed/hated the chapter with either passion, leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	14. A Mother's Lacking

**_Original Posted On: Sept. 29, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Akuro361: Thank you for your support, and liking my other work.

Calderoneric758: I will be dropping hints on who Kunou's sperm donor is.

Spark681: Who do you think I am?

Redlox2: Naruto trusts the Angels the most as they respect his privacy. The Fallen and the Devils he is on edge with, he fought in the faction war due to them bringing the fight into the human world, so he is on edge, so the only devils he trusts are the Satan's he trained and Misla. When you see one side of a person that is extremely negative, it is sort of hard to trust those you don't know.

Doomqwer: I believe you will enjoy this chapter.

Have a little Feith: Yes, I would be blind. I due believe with this amount of love she has gotten, Tsunade will stay.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 14: A Mother's Lacking**

**1961, Genbu's Back…**

"Okay, how the fuck did you find this place?" Naruto demanded as he glared at Azazel, Baraqiel, and Shemhazai. "And where is your little warmonger friend, Koka-something?"

Azazel laughed.

"Oh, we decided not to inform him of what we were doing. He hates you for ending the war, so it would have been a bad idea if he saw you again." Azazel explained. "And we found you because we did."

Naruto deadpanned.

"That doesn't explain much, but whatever." Naruto shrugged. "So, what do you three want."

"We have a small problem that we believe you could help with." Shemhazai stated respectfully. "If not dealt with, our families and loved ones could die."

Naruto felt his heart clench.

Due to the anger of them finding him and the fact he did not want senseless death.

"Hold on a minute." Azazel stated, making the hand motions for everyone to stop. "Let's relax a bit before we get to the details of why we are here."

Naruto truly hated Azazel, smacking him outside the head with Shemhazai and Baraqiel, making three identical lumps on the Grigori's Governor-General's head.

"What do you have in mind?" Naruto asked as Zest returned after taking the few students that were still on Genbu into the Turtle's shell for hiding, just in case.

Azazel chuckled and pulled out baggie full of small cylindrical papers.

**An hour later…**

The small room was full of smoke as Zest, Naruto, and the three Fallen smoked the weed, all feeling relaxed and loose.

Zest was sitting in Naruto's lap as they shared a joint.

The tailed beasts even enjoyed the high as they eased into it and were mellow, more mellow than they have been in a long time.

"So," Naruto lulled as he handed Zest the joint and glanced at Azazel. "What did you want?"

Azazel exhaled his hit and looked at the two lovers.

"You remember Samael?" He asked before he coughed.

"Yeah, he turned into a dragon and slaughtered a bunch." Naruto replied, getting a confused look. "I am on good terms with the dragons, so I heard this from them. But holy hell, how could you let that bastard live?"

"We couldn't kill him." Baraqiel interrupted. "He became to strong and so we could only seal him."

"And that is where our problem lies." Shemhazai coughed out before he drank some water. "We sealed him, but this is temporary. Anyone with enough intelligence and patients could break the seal."

"Let me guess, you want me to either enhance the seal, or kill the bastard?" Naruto asked as he cuddled with Zest, fully enjoying the enhanced sense of touch, smell, and taste he was feeling.

"If you can, but yes that is what we wanted you to do." Azazel replied as he took another hit.

"I can do one better, but you fuckers owe me a favor." Naruto stated as he looked at Azazel.

"Alright, we will."

"No, written contract. I don't trust you as far as I could throw you." Naruto stated as he got up, Zest trying to pull him back to sit down, and looked for a piece of paper and pen. "And I can throw you pretty far."

After several minutes, Azazel, Baraqiel, and Shemhazai signed the contract.

"Alright, now lead me to the big bad angel-dragon." Naruto slurred as he wanted to get this over with.

Azazel and his followers nodded and soon the four men and Zest appeared before the chained dragon.

"WOAH, THIS FUCKER IS BIG!" Zest stated in stoned shock as she saw that he was indeed big, the size of a full-grown adult dragon.

"Not as big as Lucoa, but still, impressive." Naruto replied as he opened his Rinne-Sharingan, which caught Azazel's attention.

'Amenominaka.' Naruto thought as a large portal opened behind Samael.

"Woah." The fallen stated as they saw through the portal and noticed it was not anyplace on earth that they knew of.

"Okay, breaking the seal." Naruto stated as he waddled over to the dragon, grabbing one of the chains.

"NO, WAIT!"

(SNAP!)

The moment the chain was broken, Samael twitched, his sealed magic started to awaken and his body reacted in turn.

"Who are you?" Samael asked as his brain started to awaken.

"No one special, but where you will be going, you won't have to deal with any dragons." Naruto stated as he held his palm up, pressing it against the waking beast. 'Shinra Tensei.'

Samael, now more awake, felt himself get blasted back, chains being ripped off of him as it happened.

He closed his eyes, from once being in a dark cavern, now in bright sunlight, being blinded.

"Also, you won't have to worry about food either. There is plenty for you to live here forever." Naruto called out as Samael opened his eyes enough to see the portal close, seeing the man who freed him.

"Wait!" Samael shouted as he tried to reach out, but was pushed further by a Truth-Seeker Orb, a complex seal array appearing on his body. "Please, Tell me your name?"

Naruto smirked as the Orb returned.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said as the portal closed completely, cutting Samael from his original world entirely.

'Naruto Uzumaki.' Samael thought as he slammed into the ground, damaging the grassy field he landed in.

The seal matrix on his body glowed, causing Samael to shrink down and became human like as Samael sat up.

'I don't feel any dragons…' he thought in surprise. 'All I sense are animals and myself.'

As he thought this, several animals appeared and looked at him with curious eyes.

Samael's stomach growled.

'Well, he did say something about food.' Samael thought as he wiped drool from his lips.

**DXD world…**

"Welp, I did what you asked." Naruto stated as he walked up to Zest, wrapping his arm around her waist, allowing her to hold his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder as Naruto opened a small portal back to Genbu. "So, we shall bid you all adieu."

Naruto and Zest walked through it, leaving the three Fallen in stoned surprise at what they had witnessed.

'Oh, shit.' Baraqiel thought as his altered mind registered what happened.

"Well, that happened." Shemhazai stated obviously.

"Yeah, it did." Azazel replied dully. "And it totally killed my buzz."

**Meanwhile…**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Zest moaned as she sat on Naruto's pelvis, impaled on his dick, both naked on their bed covered in sweat.

She convulsed as she came and slowly lowered herself down and laid on Naruto, who removed himself from her, earning a sad moan.

"Next time you two decide to fuck, please put a barrier up."

Zest and Naruto tensed and looked over to see Jack staring at them, red in the face with embarrassment.

"Oh, hey Jack." Naruto muttered as he rolled out from under Zest and off the bed, throwing a blanket over Zest, who fell asleep, and pulled on his underwear and pants. "I forgot that you were going to be here to give me your report."

"Obviously, you did, sensei." Jack replied sarcastically.

She hadn't grown a single inch, and her clothing was the same, but she had definitely gotten stronger the last several years being under Serafall as her Pawn.

"Is that Balance Breaker I sense?" Naruto asked as he sat back on the bed and ran his hand through Zest's hair.

Jack smile proudly.

"Of course, and funny thing is, no one but you sensed it." Jack replied as she walked up and sat next to Naruto and Zest. "Though I'm happy to be back after so long. I missed you and Mom, Sensei."

Naruto pulled Jack into a hug.

"We have missed you too Jack." Naruto replied as he patted the little Reaper's hair.

Jack smile softened as she enjoyed her dad's embrace.

"I'm sorry to ruin this tender moment." Naruto said sadly as he pulled out of the hug. "But we should get this report thing done, then we can eat lunch before you return to the Underworld."

"Okay, Sensei." Jack said as she moved her eyepatch that covered her Byakugan.

She looked into Naruto's Rinne-Sharingan, her eyes taking the ripple/tomoe pattern as she was put under the Tsukuyomi, where inside the World of Illusion, she told him everything in a few seconds where it would have taken hours.

Jack blinked, her eyes returning to normal before covering her Byakugan.

"Well, that was intense as usual." Jack stated as she sat up and stretched.

"Sorry, but it is how it is." Naruto stated as his eye closed and he shook Zest gently, trying to wake her.

Jack smiled.

"I'll go get lunch started." Jack stated as she removed her cloak, hanging it up before leaving her mom to her dad.

"We'll be there in a few minutes to help Jack." Naruto called out as Jack left.

Naruto became serious as he noticed Zest was starting to wake.

'I'm happy that the Satan's have started taking their jobs seriously with the Yokai and Humans being forced into their 'peerage' system.' Naruto thought as he helped Zest up.

Zest wobbled and tried to leave, but Naruto pulled her back and had to dress her, like he did when she was a child, which made Naruto smile at old memories.

'It would be better if they had not made the peerage system.' Naruto thought as he pulled Zest's panties up her toned legs. 'I was going to visit them to help repopulate the devils.'

He sighed.

'Well, not going to beat myself up over spilled milk.' He thought as he helped Zest into the kitchen, smelling delicious food being prepared as they entered.

**Skip, 1972…**

Zest was humming to herself as she prepared to bathe.

'Today's training was difficult.' She thought as she stripped herself naked and entered the co-ed bath that she, Naruto, Jack, Ophis, and the students all shared, not insecure about their nudity. 'Who knew Son-sensei would be a slave driver.'

These last several years, Zest has been slowly mastering Son Goku's Tailed Beast Blessing. She could currently use one tail's worth of chakra easily, but it got harder to do so when she reached two tails, and it was absolute loss of control when three or four tails appear.

**"Don't worry, young rabbit."** Son stated through her connection. **"You may have been created with our chakra, with mine more than the others, but you will get the hang of it. Old man Roshi in our original world did, and it took him one decade of the forty years he and I were together."**

"I guess you are right, Son-sensei." Zest stated as she tested the water with her hand.

To say Son's ego was stroked by the word 'Sensei' was an understatement.

Despite being the first to give out a Tailed Beast Blessing, Shukaku did not have the same type of connection to Yasaka that Son has with Zest. He could feel see and hear what was going on around her, but he could not talk to her despite her being given his chakra.

Saiken, to his pleasure, was happy to announce that he had established a great connection to Tsunade, who got better immediately and was back in top shape. Sadly, he was told by Naruto to not go further, as he did not want her to track him down if she found out she had his chakra now.

Sadly, before Zest could enter the bath, a portal opened and someone slammed into the water, sending waves of the steaming liquid out of it, draining one fourth of the water, the rest was being stained with blood.

"OPHIS!" Zest shouted as said dragon-loli surfaced, her clothes ripped to shreds, barely covering her as her body was nearly gutted open.

Her eyes were closed and she was barely breathing.

"Zest, what happened?" Naruto asked as he burst into the bath, and saw Zest stand up, holding Ophis's prone form in her arms.

His eyes widened and he was next to his lover, not caring that his shoes, socks and pants were soaked.

"CALL GABRIEL HERE, NOW!" Naruto shouted, getting a nod from Zest, who wrapped a large towel around her body and barreled out of the bath as Naruto stepped out and created a portal to the small medical wing he made.

"A…sh….ra…." Ophis muttered very softly and painfully as she opened one eye to see Naruto holding her.

"Don't say anything, Ophis." Naruto said panicked as he placed her on a bed and stripped her of her ruined clothes and put on a patient's robe over her tiny body. "Gabriel will be here soon, and once you are healed, we can talk."

Ophis felt her heart race as memories of her past played in her head.

A man from a different dimension entered her home, his gray hair and ripple pattern eyes standing out to her as she appeared to him, demanding he leave her home.

The fight that followed was one for the ages before the man hastily retreated, leaving Ophis alone.

An unknown amount of time passed and he returned, and when she went to attack him, he held up his hands and said he wanted to talk.

And talk they did, about themselves, their pasts, and soon, they had two children.

Sadly, Ophis only held her baby boys once before the red lizard appeared and Ophis made sure that Hagoromo couldn't interfere.

Ophis opened her eyes, not remembering when she closed them, and saw Gabriel above her, healing her wounds.

"What did you do?" Gabriel asked in genuine concern for Ophis, despite knowing who she was.

"Nothing." Ophis stated as she tried to sit up, only for Naruto to push her down. "Ashura, let me be."

"No, you arrived here near death, and you aren't leaving until you tell me what happened." Naruto said sternly as he pushed Ophis on her back, allowing Gabriel to continue her healing.

Ophis looked up at the ceiling and debated in silence.

"My home is the Dimensional Gap." Ophis said slowly, closing her eyes. "I moved there after centuries of war and noise here in Heaven, Earth, and the Underworld. The Gap has no noise, total silence. I was content with that silence."

Naruto, Zest, and Gabriel nodded.

"I met Hagoromo, and we created you and Indra." Ophis continued, gripping the sheets and gritting her teeth as anger flared in her face but her eyes stayed dull. "I held you both once before that bastard, Great Red appeared in my home and cast me out."

Gabriel gasped at this revelation, looking from Ophis to Naruto, who did not tell her his connection to the Infinite Dragon.

'I need to tell Michael about this when I get back to Heaven.' Gabriel thought as she looked at Ophis.

"We fought many times, and one time, during one of his leave of absences, I returned to my home, and found you." Ophis finished as she looked at Naruto. "Armless, bleeding out, on the verge of death with Indra's left arm. Your body and the arm filled with Hagoromo's chakra. Thus, I severed your left arm, and grafted Indra's on your body. You awakened your Rinne-Sharingan and Byakugan. I knew raising you myself would be dangerous with me fighting Great Red, so I sealed your powers away with the Biju and put you in the care of humans, sadly the village was destroyed and you were taken in by Miko of Kyoto."

Ophis made eye contact with Naruto and reached out, with him taking her hand in his.

"I watched as she raised you, and abused you." Ophis said with her eyes watering slightly. "I did nothing to stop her. You had people who loved you, and yet when you were at your lowest point in the war, I did nothing. I lacked the skills of a mother, and now I am going to ask something of you, Ashura."

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he looked at Ophis. "I'll do anything."

Ophis's dull eyes lit up with emotion. Her grip tightened as she visibly started to cry.

"Defeat Great Red." She choked out. "Kill the bastard who separated our family… Please."

Naruto gripped her hand tighter.

"I'll do one better, Ophis." Naruto replied.

Ophis smiled and closed her eyes, her body relaxing.

"Thank you." She whispered before the adrenaline in her body stopped and she fell asleep.

Zest and Gabriel, who removed her hands from Ophis's resting form, looked up as Naruto put Ophis's hand by her side.

"Naruto," Gabriel asked, her tone scared and in denial. "You aren't really going to fight Great Red, are you?"

"Yeah, that dragon is on par with Ophis." Zest stated as she stood up. "He could kill you!"

Naruto looked up at the two women, a fire in his eyes.

"I know, but I have stared death in the face before." Naruto replied, images of 666 slaughtering his men and fighting off himself, Lucoa, and Wukong appeared in his mind. "I will face Great Red, and convince him to leave."

"Wait, leave?" Zest asked in confusion. "But you promised to kill him!"

"I heard you promise that as well." Gabriel stated, backing up Zest's claim.

Naruto stood up, looking them in the eyes.

"I know what I said." He stated as he entered Six Paths Chakra mode and a portal leading to the Dimensional Gap opened up. "Don't wait up."

"NARUTO!" Zest and Gabriel shouted as he jumped into the portal, shutting it, and thus his chakra signature vanished from the plane of existence.

"JUST…" Zest shouted, trying to say something, but knew there was very little she could do now that he was gone.

Gabriel felt as if her whole body had gone numb as she started to shake.

"Zest…" Gabriel asked as she looked at said woman. "He didn't just do that, did he?"

Zest sympathized with Gabriel, but years of being around Naruto's insanity helped her build a tolerance to it.

"Sad to say, but he did." Zest replied.

As expected, Gabriel stiffened and passed out, Zest having caught her and put her in the bed next to Ophis.

'Naruto, please come back alive.' Zest thought as she put a blanket on the Archangel.

**Dimensional Gap…**

Naruto's Rinne-Sharingan moved as he looked and sensed for any life form he could.

'There should only be myself and Great Red here, so finding him shouldn't be to hard.' Naruto thought as he floated in the endless void.

**'This is like a very boring version of shooting fish in a barrel.'** Shukaku stated angrily as they have been searching for hours. **'Why don't you power up and let the bastard come to you?'**

Naruto blinked.

'Shukaku, you magnificently insane bastard. You are a genius.' Naruto thought as he entered Tailed Beast Mode, Kurama's avatar enveloping his body and letting out a vicious roar that echoed through out the realm between realms, all the while ignoring Shukaku's angry insults at being called stupid.

In that moment, Naruto turned and saw a massive red European dragon.

'So, this is Great Red?' Naruto thought as he and the tailed beasts mentally took measures and compared them to their current Tailed Beast State. 'He may be smaller that Lucoa, but he is definitely bigger than Kurama.'

**'But size doesn't mean shit if he doesn't know how to use it!'** Kurama yelled as he made a move to stand before Great Red.

"So, you are the one who let out that horrible noise earlier." Great Red stated as he took notice of Naruto inside of the chakra avatar. "I remember you. I saw you floating in here centuries ago."

"You did, then this makes this easier, we get to skip introductions." Naruto stated as he never broke eye contact with Great Red, all three of his eyes. "I want you to leave…"

"I will not leave." Great Red interrupted. "I have no intention to leave, and that little cunt Ophis needs to learn to share."

Naruto's eyes widened in anger at hearing this dragon call Ophis a cunt.

"I wanted to just talk," Naruto said as he summoned eight clones who exited Kurama's avatar. "But it seems like all ten of us will need to use force!"

Great Red was amused when the clones were enveloped in chakra and saw them take new forms. However, he noticed something very interesting about this.

"Ha, you think by increasing your numbers, you stand a chance against me?" He asked as he prepared himself for battle as the tailed beasts surrounded him in a circle.

"We have more than a chance." Naruto stated as all nine of him activated their Susano and clad their respected Tailed Beast in its armor. "We have skill and teamwork."

At that, the armor opened up on the forehead of each of the Beasts and revealed a Rinne-Sharingan, all of them now sharing vision with each other.

"IT'S SHOW TIME!" Son Goku shouted as he was the first to attack.

Great Red whipped his tail around, which Goku evaded and he grabbed onto it. He inhaled.

"LAVA STYLE: LAVA BODY!" he shouted as his giant form's heat intensified.

Great Red winced.

"It be my turn." Saiken stated as he appeared besides Great Red, inhaling.

Saiken expelled a dense, corrosive gas all over the dragon's body, with the gas evaporating before it touched Son Goku due to his Lava Body burning the gas at a distance.

The gas faded and showed clear damage to Greta Red's scales now significantly weaker due to the corrosive nature of the gas.

"BOIL RELEASE: UNRIVALED CHARGE!" Kokuo shouted as she slammed into Great Red's chest, impaling him with her senjutsu and Susano enhanced horns.

Blood spurted from Great Red making him grunt in pain.

"NOW!" Naruto shouted as the rest of the Tailed Beasts barraged Great Red with Tailed Beast Bombs.

"ENOUGH!" Great Red shouted, a barrier erupted around him and pushed Saiken, Goku, and Kokuo away from him.

Naruto and the Beasts watched on semi horror as the hard scales broke off, and revealed not a scratch on him.

'He shed his skin.' Naruto thought.

"Thanks for the help." Great Red thanked sincerely. "That only skin was really getting in the way of my movement."

The tailed beasts were all infuriated that their attacks were all for nothing.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Kurama shouted as he charged up a Tailed Beast Bomb Rasenshuriken.

However, his eyes widened and he gasped when Great Red was in front of him.

"Shut up, idiot Kitsune." Great Red muttered before he slammed his fist into Kurama's armored jaw, sending him and Naruto into the depths of the void.

"How the hell!" Matatabi roared as she and Isobu, who was in his curled-up roller form, went to attack Great Red. "He wasn't that fast earlier."

"Oh, you never noticed before?" Great Red asked Naruto and the beasts as he stopped Isobu with one hand, taking a mild burn from the turtles spinning before he stopped completely.

He kicked Isobu up in the air, hitting Chomei as he tried to sneak attack from the sky, popping the two clones, returning the beasts and their memories to the original Naruto and the other clones and Beasts.

"Noticed what?" Matatabi demanded as she got on Great Red's back and attempted to pin him down as Gyuki charged.

"LARIOT!" he shouted, only to hit Matatabi when Great Red flipped his back to Gyuki, allowing Matatabi to take the hit, popping her out of existence and then allowing his tail to slice into Gyuki's body, popping him as well.

This left Kokuo, Shukaku, Saiken, and Son Goku left.

"You never noticed that by dividing yourself as such with such powerful beings being your core power as a collective meant that they were weakening you." Great red stated as he looked at everyone of the remaining beasts. "What I mean is, you are stronger when you work together in the original."

Shockingly, the tailed beasts smirked.

"Oh, you don't say." Shukaku giggled evilly before all the remaining beasts popped.

Great Red was confused but got his answer when Kurama resurfaced from the void.

He was still clad in Susano armor, however, since he rejoined with his siblings, he and Naruto where now much stronger.

He was once again in Ashura form, clad in demon Susano with two swords in his hands instead of six. The Susano swords where covered in Amaterasu flames and Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken were in the top two hands. The masks on the three heads each looking like a Kabuki Oni mask with the Rinne-Sharingan on their foreheads. Floating behind it was eight massive Truth Seeker Orbs. The tip of each tail had kanji from 'One' through 'Nine' on them, the kanji colored to fit that number which tied itself to the other Beasts.

Great Red grinned.

"Now this is something worth fighting." Great Red stated happily.

The two stared at each other for a moment with the only sound being the screeching from the Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken Kurama was holding, before it was launched at Great Red, getting him to dodge. Great Red was about to go on the offensive, however, Kurama was already in front of him with the Amaterasu covered swords in hand as he slashed down at Great Red. The dragon managed to dodge again but wasn't able to react quick enough and got slashed a bit, causing him to roar out in pain from the fire. Ignoring the pain for a second, Great launched his own fire attack at Kurama.

However, it was dodged thanks to Naruto using his Rinne-Sharingan to teleport the two out of harm's way. Great Red seemed to have anticipated this as, just like Kurama did previously, he was waiting for them where they appeared, before he chomped down on one of Kurama's tails that said "四(4)" getting Kurama to roar out in pain. Great Red had begun to spin around, swinging Kurama around, before Kurama smirked through his pain as the kanji began to glow a dark red and the whole tail turned into lava while striking with the tail that said "八(8)" turned to ink, splashing into the dragons mouth.

Great Red's eyes widened before he let go of Kurama, sending Kurama and Naruto flying, while he roared out from gross taste of the ink.

'What do you guys think we should do?' Naruto thought as he and the Tailed Beasts watch Great Red sputtered as much of the ink out of his mouth through Naruto's eyes.

"Well, it looks like our chakra, as well as your Six Paths powers, are the most effective against him. Everything else seems to annoy him more rather than actually hurt him." Kokuo said from inside Naruto's mind, as she had noticed that all other elemental jutsu only bothered and annoyed the dragon.

"That could possibly be due to the demonic aspect of our chakras and the pure, almost Holy aspect of Naruto's Six Paths chakra," Kurama said while standing ready with the swords in hand should Great Red try something.

'That would make the most sense since this is Great Red we're dealing with,' Naruto thought before he got ready along with Kurama when they saw Great Red had finished recovering from having his mouth burned, though it was still black around the edges.

"I'm getting tired of this! No more playing around!" Shouted Great Red, as he suddenly charged the still-armored Kurama.

Naruto then summoned a Rikudō: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken while Great Red seemed to have turned himself into a flaming meteor by surrounding himself in his fire. Naruto then sent his attacks forward while Great Red intended to slam into them attack.

'This is just like…' Naruto thought before he remembered instances of his past life.

Him and Sasuke at the Valley of the End, the Uchiha in Curse Mark Level Two with Naruto in basic Tailed Beast Cloak with one tail, both flying at each other, Sasuke holding a Black Chidori, and Naruto holding a Vermillion Rasengan.

Next was him and Sasuke in the Land of Iron, both weakened by different means, but still able to clash with the Chidori and the Rasengan.

And finally, their final clash at the Valley for one last fight after sealing Kaguya. Naruto using his chakra to slam his Rasenshuriken into Sasuke's Chidori from a safe distance, cutting the Uchiha's arm off.

The shuriken and Dragon collided, causing a flash of light and an explosion of energy that began opening tears all-throughout the Dimensional Gap.

**Night, Kyoto…**

Yasaka was sound asleep next to Amaterasu when the very Earth and Leylines were shaken, waking up the leader of Kyoto and she jumped out of bed ready to fight as she felt immensely strong chakra and magic.

She sensed for any oncoming threat with the Leylines.

'What?' She thought as she felt no one in Kyoto having the intent of attack. 'Where is this coming from?'

"Yasaka, what's going on?" Amaterasu, now awake, asked concerned as she stood next to Yasaka.

"I don't know, but I know that this is definitely coming from outside." Yasaka stated as she exited her room followed by the Sun Goddess and they made their way to the top of the building to stop in their tracks and gasp.

There, for everyone to see, was a dimensional tear as big as an ocean. Within it, everyone who saw it could see Great Red and Kurama fighting, both beaten as indicated by Kurama's Susano armor being damaged and parts of his body being exposed. Truth Seeker Orbs flying around, some made into weapons for Kurama, some flying into Great Red's body, and some acting as shields.

'Papa…' Yasaka thought in shock as she recognized the astral form of Kurama.

Lucoa and Wukong, who were drinking, were knocked out of their drunken stupor as they witnessed the tear rip open moments prior and smirked before laughing stupidly.

"That's our Leader alright." Wukong howled, his elderly body still as lively as it was when he was young.

"And that is the man I'll be fucking to get my future children." Lucoa drunkenly stated as she took another swig of their sake.

This was not the only world to see this event.

Azazel, Shemhazai, Kokabiel, and Baraqiel spat out their drinks as they saw the tear open, and Kokabiel became enraged when he saw Kurama's avatar, remembering when Naruto used this to end the war.

'Well, fuck,' Azazel chuckled as Shemhazai and Baraqiel restrained Kokabiel. 'If the brat is going head to head with Great Red, I need to remember to stay on his good side or else I'll die.'

Baraqiel and Shemhazai thought along these lines, having great respect for Naruto as he helped end the war.

'That bastard is still alive.' Kokabiel thought angrily. 'I'll find him, and kill him myself!'

ln Heaven, Michael was in awe with Dulio and the Angels, old and the ones Naruto created.

'Naruto, you have gotten so strong.' Michael thought in all seriousness. 'If 666 ever breaks free, you might be the only one capable of stopping it.'

In the Underworld, Serafall, Sirzechs, Falbium, and Ajuka saw the tear's contents, Great Red facing off against their teacher.

"Shit…" Falbium stated obviously as Kurama chomped onto Great Red's arm, allowing him to punch the dragon.

Behind them were Grayfia, Sirzechs's Queen and Wife, and Jack, Serafall's Pawn.

While in awe of what they were witnessing, Jack's attention was focused more on her 'King', Serafall.

Having spent so much time with her, along with her training to memorize patterns in a person's behavior to get the advantage in battle, Jack could tell that Serafall desperately wanted to fly through the tear.

Which Serafall's unfolding wings agreed with as Jack activated her Puram Salamandra, and threw one of her knives, clipping Serafall's shoulder.

Serafall felt this pain and her body go numb as she collapsed.

"NARUTO-SENSEI!" Serafall shouted as she obsessively looked at the tear.

On Genbu, the few students left on the island, Gabriel, and Zest watched as Great Red and Naruto fought. With each blow landed on Naruto, Gabriel wanted to cry as the one she loved was getting hurt, fighting a meaningless battle.

She, however, was comforted by Zest, who was in a similar emotional state, but knew this was for the best.

'Naruto, I'm so proud that you are doing what it takes to protect everyone.' Zest thought as she held Gabriel close, the Archangel folding her hands in prayer, eyes tightly closed. 'But please, end this soon. It's painful to watch this.'

These dimensions weren't the only one to have tears, as ALL other dimensions had tears in them, showing this fight.

Evidence of this is known when a man with raven hair stepped outside his home to see the tear, followed by his wife.

They too looked up and saw this fight.

"Naruto?" Sasuke stated in disbelief. "What… is this a dream, Sakura?"

"I don't know, Sasuke." Sakura replied, terror in her voice as she held her pregnant stomach. "But if it is him, then…"

Sasuke understood what Sakura was trying to say, and he took to the skies in his Perfect Susano.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted as he got closer, shocked when he saw one of the three heads of Kurama have a look of shock and confusion.

Naruto took notice, sensing Sasuke's chakra, reached to the tear that lead to Konoha, and took a quick glance. He saw how much the village had improved and advanced, but he steeled his will as Kurama's hands gripped the edges of the tear and forced it closed before Sasuke could get close enough.

**Meanwhile…**

Yasaka turned, intent on running into Naruto's old office and grabbing the kunai he gave her through Lucoa.

Amaterasu, however, grabbed Yasaka's arm.

"What are you doing?" Yasaka asked panicked. "Papa is there fighting a monster, and you are keeping me from helping him escape?"

"Yasaka," Amaterasu replied carefully. "This isn't the time I saw him return. Please understand."

Yasaka bit her lip as she looked at Kurama's avatar, which got hit and flew backwards.

"But… Please, Ama, let me do this." Yasaka begged, watching Amaterasu shake her head.

'I'll be alright Yasaka.'

Said woman blinked as she looked up at the tear, seeing Kurama sealing each tear one at a time as he fought/defended himself from Great Red's onslaught.

"Papa? How?"

'Yes, it's me.' Naruto telepathically replied as he dodged another attack. 'Sorry, but I have to make this quick. When I gave you the sand gourd, I gave you some chakra remember? Well that chakra was very special, and it connects you and I, thus I am able to talk to you this way.'

"Papa, please let me get you out of there." Yasaka begged, pulling her arm from Amaterasu's grasp.

Naruto shook his head as he countered Great Red.

'Yasaka, please trust me.' Naruto thought as he took a blow. 'I will be fine. Trust Amaterasu's judgement.'

Yasaka heard this, and felt her heart become heavy.

'But what if I want you back?' Yasaka asked as she teared up. 'What if I wasn't the best choice of ruler?'

She heard Naruto laugh.

'That is something your mother told me once.' Naruto responded, remembering Tamamo acting similarly before she became ruler many years before. 'I promise we will talk when we meet again. Lucoa can find me, or you can use the kunai if you feel like you can't handle an emergency. But please, trust me and let me protect you.

Amaterasu saw Yasaka's hair cover her eyes.

"Okay, papa." Yasaka replied as her hand shook. "I trust you."

Naruto felt at ease, knowing that they were able to have a decent conversation after all this time.

"But I want to apologize," Yasaka stated. "I said horrible things to you, I was hurting, but you were also hurting and I didn't make it better."

'I forgave you a long time ago Yasaka.' Naruto replied. 'Can you forgive me for leaving Kyoto?'

"YES!" Yasaka shouted making Amaterasu jump slightly. "I FORGIVE YOU!"

Naruto smiled, exhaling as he punched Great Red quite some distance away.

'Yasaka, don't forget what I am about to tell you.' Naruto said, getting Yasaka's attention as she looked up as one of the six arms grab the dimensional tear she and Amaterasu were watching. 'I love you, and I always will.'

Tears flowed down Yasaka's cheek.

'I love you too, papa.' Yasaka thought as she watched Kurama pull the tear shut.

"Yasaka?" Amaterasu asked worriedly. "You alright?"

"I'm… fine." Yasaka said with a sad smile, trying to wipe away her tears. "I'm so happy knowing Papa is still protecting me, no, everyone on this Earth. I could not fully understand what Lucoa meant when she said Papa had other business, but seeing this, I can understand he is protecting us from enemies like that dragon."

Amaterasu smiled and leaned into Yasaka, who leaned into her.

"That is good to hear." Amaterasu whispered.

**Dimensional Gap…**

Naruto gasped as he dropped out of Six Paths Sage mode, Kurama's avatar faded away as he finished closing the near infinite number of tears he had accidently created with Great Red, who was currently being his footing as Naruto collapsed onto the dragons snout as Great Red drifted in the void, not making any move to remove Naruto.

'Shit, I wasted to much chakra having to seal all those tears.' Naruto thought, gritting his teeth and his hand clenched. 'I failed.'

"Hey, kid." Great Red gasped tiredly, his body aching, and hating the fact he wouldn't be able to shed his skin again for a long while thus he would have to heal naturally. "What is it you wanted to talk about? I know fighting wasn't what you originally intended to do."

Naruto maneuvered his body to look into Great Red's massive eye, really surprised that the dragon was willing to listen… finally.

"I wanted to make a deal…"

**Chapter 14, DONE!**

**Thank you Crowfeast, Tachyon99, for helping me with the fight. **

**What did you think of the SPECIAL Easter Egg I added.**

**The technique Naruto used to send Samael into that dimension is one of Kaguya's techniques. Its how she teleported herself, Sasuke, and Naruto through all those dimensions.**

**Speaking of that, I hope you all enjoyed it. It was fun to write and we did our best. **

**Leave a review if you liked, or hated. **


	15. The End of the Feud

**_Original Posted On: Oct. 13, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 15: The End of the Feud**

**Night, Genbu's back…**

Ophis opened her silver eyes, her body wrapped in bandages.

She sat up, the blankets on her moving as she did.

'I don't feel any pain.' Ophis thought as she stood up, ripping the bandages off her body with her magic and covered herself in her preferred goth-lolita clothing.

Glancing at the bed next to her was Naruto, snoring like a dog. He was also covered in bandages, not as bad as Ophis was, but they were still there.

'Ashura…' Ophis thought as she walked over and looked at her 'son'. 'Did you kill him?'

"You're awake Ophis."

Ophis looked up and saw Gabriel, looking very tired as she entered the room, her heavenly eyes having bags under them from lack of sleep and were slightly puffy from the tears she cried judging from the tear stains on her cheeks.

Ophis nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Gabriel asked nervously as she adjusted Naruto's sleeping body, which was haphazardly hanging off the bed.

Ophis nodded again.

"Well," Gabriel mumbled. "I want to know your connection to Naruto?"

Ophis, neutral faced, tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" Ophis said blandly. 'This Angel seems close to Ashura. I may not be a good mom, but she reminds me of Tamamo when she and Ashura were together.'

"I mean, why do you call him 'Ashura'? His name is Naruto, yet you don't call him that, is Ashura some sort of pet name?" Gabriel spouted nervously. "And then there was your story about him being your son…"

"He is my son." Ophis interrupted as she looked at Naruto softly. "My youngest son. He is the reincarnation, but he is still my son."

"Reincarnation?" Gabriel asked. "That's impossible. We Angels take great care when we purify souls to prevent reincarnation."

"That is true, of this dimension." Ophis replied. "Ashura doesn't come from this dimension."

Gabriel blinked.

"Before you ask, no, I'm not messing with you." Ophis stated with a deadpanned expression. "Ashura comes from a different dimension, I brought him here, like I said earlier. That story was true."

"This…. Is a lot to take in." Gabriel replied as she sat down, feeling light headed.

Ophis nodded.

"So, by you being his mom, does that mean you are Yasaka's grandmother?" Gabriel asked, knowing and having met Yasaka in the past for business.

"Yasaka…" Ophis copied. "I have never met her. She may be Ashura's daughter, but I don't see her as family."

"That is very sad." Gabriel replied, her tone very tired as her eyes started to droop. "She was very sad when Naruto left, so if you were there, she probably wouldn't have been so sad."

Ophis heard this and let it sink in while Gabriel fell asleep in her chair, her posture un-lady like.

Sighing, Ophis used a snake created by her own magic to lift and gently place Gabriel on the bed next to Naruto's.

'She does have a point.' Ophis thought as she exited the room. 'Maybe it's time I meet my granddaughter, besides Jack.'

**Morning, dining hall…**

"Ow…" Naruto exclaimed as he dropped his utensils, again.

"That is what you get for getting so injured." Zest stated as she picked up the dirty fork from the ground.

"I know." Naruto grimaced, taking another one. He would normally use chopsticks, but with both hands damaged, he used utensils to make it easier to eat food. "This wouldn't be happening if Gabriel actually finished healing me."

"This is your punishment." Gabriel replied, her tone wanting to be rude, but turning out to be apologetic. "You went off and fought Great Red, and came back nearly dead. You deserve what you got."

Naruto sighed as he pushed his food away.

"You need to eat, Ashura." Ophis stated as she pushed the food back.

Naruto pouted.

'These three are so mean.' He thought.

**'They are right though, Naruto.'** Gyuki stated, he and his siblings recovering as well, getting agreements from the rest of the tailed beasts.

Naruto frowned a bit, being told off by twelve people, nine of whom should have had his back, was annoying.

"Did you kill him, Ashura?" Ophis asked, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"I did one better." Naruto said with a smirk as he looked at Ophis.

_Flashback…_

_"Hey, kid." Great Red gasped tiredly, his body aching, and hating the fact he wouldn't be able to shed his skin again for a long while thus he would have to heal naturally. "What is it you wanted to talk about? I know fighting wasn't what you originally intended to do."_

_Naruto maneuvered his body to look into Great Red's massive eye, really surprised that the dragon was willing to listen… finally. _

_"I wanted to make a deal…" Naruto gasped out. _

_"I'm listening." Great Red replied. _

_"I can take you to a new dimension, one just as silent as this one." Naruto told the dragon. "One where only you can go to and from. No one else will bother you."_

_"Hm, intriguing offer." Great Red muttered. "I like it. A place where only I can go. But what do you get from this?"_

_"Nothing." Naruto replied. _

_Great Red laughed at this._

_"You really are strange, brat." Great Red laughed. _

_Naruto laughed as well. _

_"You ready? To go to your new home?" Naruto asked as he put as much power into his Rinne-Sharingan. _

_"Sure, I want to start healing ASAP." Great Red stated. _

_Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, focusing on his Rinne-Sharingan. _

_Great Red felt Naruto's chakra spike and next thing he knew, Great Red saw himself in a meadow. _

_The trees and shrubbery were massive that it made him feel 'normal' size. _

_"What is this place?" Great Red asked in awe._

_"It doesn't have a name." Naruto stated as he maneuvered and looked around. "I made it big enough for you to fly around and rest on solid ground. Sorry if I botched the size." _

_"No, I love it." Great Red stated. "Thank you, brat."_

_"Name's Naruto, not brat, Old man." Naruto replied, getting a growl/chuckle from Great Red. _

_"Get out of here, Naruto." Great Red stated, as Naruto vanished from his snout. _

_Great Red sighed and laid on the soft grass, falling asleep, his injuries __healing._

_End Flashback…_

Ophis's eye twitched in anger as she looked at her son.

"You basically made an entire dimension for a Dragon God?" Gabriel asked, unable to comprehend what he said.

"Well, not created, but I took him to a dimension where things were bigger." Naruto explained. "I can create things, but creating dimensions is a different matter. I just teleported him there."

"Stupid." Ophis stated angrily before she finished her breakfast and stormed off.

"It seems Ophis isn't happy that Great Red is still alive." Zest said as she nervously chuckled.

"Yeah, but she will have to get over it." Naruto replied as he picked up his spoon and tried to eat his breakfast.

Ophis smiled softly as she walked away.

'You truly are like Hagoromo, Ashura.' She thought as she vanished.

After Breakfast, Zest separated from Naruto to help the remaining students train while he rested and Gabriel was currently helping him to his room, no longer needing the infirmary.

"So, am I going to be fully healed or am I still getting punished?" Naruto asked nervously as Gabriel helped him walk.

Gabriel was to deep in her thoughts when she heard this.

"Sorry, can you repeat that?" Gabriel asked, mentally berating herself.

"Are you going to heal me?" Naruto responded.

"I guess I will." Gabriel stated. "I don't like seeing anyone hurt, so keeping you like this doesn't sit well with me."

Naruto smiled and leaned into Gabriel as they walked, making her blush at the contact, and trying to keep any perverse thoughts at bay.

Once in his room, Gabriel healed his body.

"Naruto." She said, belting him with her fist outside the head.

"OW!" Naruto screamed as he held his once again bruised head.

"Stupid." Gabriel stated as she started to cry. "You have any idea how worried I was?"

Naruto felt guilty as he watched the Archangel cry.

"Ever since I first met you, you always acted without fear and always smiled." Gabriel said tearfully. "You were my first non-angel friend, I cherish our friendship just as much as I love my Father, but here you go and almost die…"

Gabriel's emotions flared more as she remembered losing her father, making her cry more.

"Gabriel, I'm sorry."

Gabriel hugged Naruto tightly, her tears soaking into his shirt.

"Don't you ever do something stupid like that again." She begged.

"I can't promise that Gabriel." Naruto said as he hugged her. "We live lives that don't allow that…."

"PROMISE ME!" Gabriel shouted, gripping his shirt. "Please…."

She looked up at him, watery eyes begging him to say yes.

"I can't…"

Gabriel's lip quivered as she leaned into him, her forehead at his chest.

"You are just like my father. Willing to help anyone, with little regard for yourself." Gabriel said softly. "But you aren't my father. You can be selfish, in this instance, and promise me that you won't put your life in danger again."

**'She has a point, Naruto.'** Kokuo stated. **'We are strong, and have dealt with Great Red, Ophis is an asset, and the Factions would have to work together to do anything, so you can make her this promise.'**

Naruto sighed and tilted Gabriel's head up, gently wiping away her tears.

"I promise."

Gabriel, the Heavenly Archangel, the Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven, felt intense joy at hearing Naruto make that promise. Her heart swelled within her chest as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss, not caring if she would become a Fallen.

Naruto reciprocated her kiss with equal passion, but kept it a simple lip lock.

Gabriel pulled back, her eyes closed, and unfurled her wings.

"Please, tell me the truth." She asked nervously. "Are they black?"

Gabriel felt Naruto gently caress on of her twelve wings.

"They haven't changed a bit, Gabriel." Naruto said confidently.

Gabriel opened her eyes and furled her wings around her and sure enough, they were still their original golden-white hue.

**Skip, 1983…**

"I still can't believe that Serafall allows you days off." Naruto said after Jack gave her report.

"I was shocked too." Jack replied as she sat down. "But she really is a generous King. Falbium is a hard ass, as usual, constantly napping or training for your return after he saw your fight with Great Red."

Naruto laughed at this.

"Well, Falbium was one of the simpler people I met, and is very honest." Naruto replied.

"Ajuka also has imbedded himself in his work, doing his best to keep young Kings from abusing their Evil Pieces and bettering the Underworld as a whole." Jack restated as she crossed her arms. "Sirzechs on the other hand, is trying to be the best king he can be, sort of like you, sensei."

Naruto smiled, but that smile faltered a bit as he picked up a children's book that the Satan's recently helped make.

The Golden Protector

'Still a little upset they did this, but it is flattering.' Naruto thought as he read through the book, seeing pictures of him stopping the war, helping the Satan's train during the Devil Civil War, and ending with his fight with Great Red, the ending sentence saying that he, Naruto, was out there in the world keeping everyone safe.

"They also included you in their history books as well." Jack told Naruto.

"I see." Naruto replied. "Anything else to report?"

"Something personal." Jack said seriously, setting Naruto on edge as he put the book down. "Serafall."

"What about her?" Naruto asked.

"Well," Jack said as she cupped her chin in thought. "She loves you, obsessively."

"Wait, what?" Naruto replied, actually surprised.

Jack pulled out a polaroid picture and showed it to Naruto.

He took it and saw that it was Serafall's bedroom, which was filled with merchandise of him.

"You are popular in the Underworld, and so it makes sense that there would be stuff like this." Jack stated. "Serafall gets the first of everything they make."

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked, not getting what Jack was trying to say.

"I want you to meet with Serafall." Jack said, pointing at her father figure. "You have ignored her feelings for decades, so you need to get off your ass and talk to her."

Naruto failed to respond at Jack's forwardness.

"Alright, smart ass, how do you expect me to do that? Go to the Underworld and have a chat with the Satan's, asking for a private meeting with Serafall?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

Jack smirked and used her speed to grab Naruto's arm, and get him into a Triangle Hold, slamming him into the ground with her thighs cutting his breathing.

"Something like that, Sensei." Jack replied cockily as she let Naruto go.

"You have definitely gotten better. Serafall has been training you well." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Actually, Hanzo has been helping me." Jack replied.

"Okay, who is Hanzo?" Naruto asked.

Jack smiled and she closed her eye, and her Puram Salamandra Knives glowed. A smoke like substance bellowed from them and gathered together, forming a salamander.

"Oh, I get it now." Naruto said as the salamander looked at him.

"Been a while, Naruto." Hanzo said. (1)

"So, you were the salamander God used to create the Puram Salamandra?" Naruto asked as he was thoroughly impressed with this development.

"Yeah, I was." Hanzo replied slightly agitated at the name of the person who turned him into a Sacred Gear. "But I am happy to say, that Jack is an excellent student and she is doing her job."

"Thank you Hanzo, I appreciate you looking after her." Naruto said with a bow.

Hanzo laughed as Jack opened her eye, dispelling him.

"You seem to like Hanzo." Jack said as she sat down, exhausted as manifesting Hanzo was always a huge toll on her magic.

"He seems nice." Naruto replied as he sat down and hugged his daughter. "You have any idea for Serafall?"

"I have one idea." Jack said as she snuggled into Naruto.

"Okay, what is it?" Naruto asked.

**Underworld, next day…**

Serafall woke up, her Naruto themed blanket rolling off her Naruto themed pajama covered body.

She turned off her Naruto alarm clock, which is what awoke her from her sweet dreams.

In her arms was a Naruto plush.

'Another day in the wonderful town of Morioh.' Serafall thought tiredly as she walked to the bathroom while she rubbed her eyes of their sleep.

(KNOCK, KNOCK)

Serafall subconsciously walked to her door and she opened it to see Jack, looking up at her.

"Morning Jack." Serafall yawned. "Is there something you need?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go somewhere today, since it is your day off today." Jack asked sincerely.

"Where would we be going?" Serafall asked, still waking up.

"Somewhere special."

Serafall thought about it before agreeing, just wanting to get ready for her day.

"Good, make sure you wear something really nice." Jack said before she walked off with some pep in her step.

Serafall dragged herself to the bathroom and prepared for the day, taking a long bath to help wake herself up.

After a few hours, Serafall finished preparing for her day, went and did some errands and some small document work before she checked the clock, seeing it was four-thirty. Serafall changed clothing and then knocked on Jack's door, dressed in a nice business suit.

"You ready?" Jack asked as she opened the door, revealing a frilled, blue and silver dress Serafall bought for her a few years back.

"Yep." Serafall said as she entered Jack's room when the tiny Reaper pulled her King into the room and activated a teleporting seal that Serafall didn't know before a blinding light engulfed the two of them, Jack holding Serafall's hand.

"Jack…" Serafall asked when the light died down, the smell of the sea and heavy fog becoming apparent in her surroundings.

"Jack, you are early." Zest said as she walked out, in a slick black dress that showed a lot of inner and outer cleavage and heals.

"Sorry, mom." Jack said as she hugged her mom, confusing Serafall. "I was just too excited. How is sensei?"

"He has been busy all day." Zest said as she released Jack and looked at the stunned Serafall. "Greetings, Serafall Leviathan. I am Zest Uzumaki, second in command of the Island Turtle Genbu."

Zest said this calmly as she bowed in respect.

"Did you say Uzumaki?" Serafall asked immediately after Zest finished bowing.

"Yes," A voice said from a small distance. "She is my partner after all."

Serafall's eyes widened and she turned.

Naruto, wearing a nice suit of the times as it is 1983, bowed.

"I haven't seen you since you and the others finished my training." Naruto said as he looked at Serafall. "You are still as beautiful as you were back then."

Serafall couldn't believe this.

"SENSEI!" Serafall shouted as she jumped, wrapping her arms and legs around him, his face in her breasts, making Zest gain a tick mark on her forehead while Serafall bawled like a child.

"It's good to see you too Sera." Naruto said into her boobs, making it sound muffled.

"Where have you been?" Serafall asked as she was pulled off of Naruto by Jack and Zest. "How does Jack know you, and who is she?"

Serafall pointed at Zest.

"Well, I have been here." Naruto replied as he pointed to Genbu. "I found Jack in London as she is Jack the Ripper, and Zest is my lover."

Serafall felt feint as she struggled to stand.

"But let's continue this inside over dinner." Naruto said as he took Serafall's hand.

Serafall was led to the dining hall, seeing some other people around, the last of the students he was still training, and sat down at the table, the one next to it with a large pot of beef stew and large amounts of food prepared and ready to eat.

"You remembered my favorite…" Serafall said in a drone like tone, seemingly still registering what is going on.

"Yep, you pretty much never shut up about it, so I could never forget." Naruto joked, helping Zest sit down, repeating it with Jack and Serafall before sitting down himself with some clones serving them their meal.

"Sensei…" Serafall asked as she ignored the food placed before her. "Is Jack a spy?"

"Yes, she is." Naruto replied honestly.

"Why? You trained us, so we would have worked with you." Serafall said, insulted and hurt that her sensei would do such a thing.

"Please eat Serafall." Naruto said, pointing to her plate. "It tastes better warm."

Serafall frowned and took her spoon, taking a bite of it.

'Tasty.' Serafall thought.

"Now, as for why I had Jack spy on the Satan's, is because I don't trust any of you." Naruto replied bluntly, but honestly.

"What did we do to deserve this Sensei?" Serafall asked.

"I asked you to not reveal that I trained you. Call me petty but I was hurt when I found out that you four broke that promise." Naruto responded.

"I'm very sorry." Serafall apologized. "It was my idea. After you vanished, we thought you had died and we didn't want to forget you, so I suggested on putting you in our history."

"I understand, but I was still hurt." Naruto replied as he got a second helping of beef stew. "Because you allowed people to enslave yokai and humans with Sacred Gears against their will."

"We have been doing better these last few decades." Serafall stated desperately. "We knew there were going to be problems with this system, but we needed to put them in circulation as soon as possible to salvage our race."

Serafall then froze and clammed up.

"I'm sorry."

"Sensei, I think you should forgive her." Jack said as she took Serafall's hand in comfort. "I mean, since she is head of Foreign Affairs, this means we can establish a connection to the devils and help them, like you did with Heaven and the Flugel." (2)

"She makes a good point, Naruto." Zest responded. "I think we should go through with this."

Naruto thought about it.

'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.' Serafall chanted mentally.

"Alright, I can do that." Naruto said after several minutes of silence. "But I want Jack to still be in your peerage."

"Of course." Serafall said in suppressed joy.

"Then let's celebrate this new union with this feast." Jack said as she continued to eat the delicious food.

They continued to eat, and drink for the adults, and soon, Naruto and Serafall were walking across Genbu's back, slightly drunk.

"I'm so happy I got to see you again." Serafall slurred as she leaned into Naruto.

"I agree." Naruto said as he looked through the forest. "You certainly have matured over the yewhat are you doing?"

"It's hot, so I'm cooling off." Serafall responded heavily as she threw her overcoat off and unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her bra.

"We could have gone to the beach…." Naruto said, trying to defuse the tension, and probably not get what he thought was coming.

Serafall smirked as she saw Naruto get flustered.

"Is Sensei nervous around me?" Serafall asked in drunk seduction.

Naruto sighed and took initiative.

Serafall went wide eyed as she felt his arms wrap around her and kiss her, not seeing she looked into his now activated Rinne-Sharingan.

'Sleep, Serafall.' Naruto thought as he pulled back, Serafall now sleeping. 'We aren't ready for anything further, not yet at least.'

He buttoned her blouse and picked up her jacket and returned to his home, seeing Jack.

"So, you did it?" Jack asked. "You put the safety genjutsu on her to protect her and myself?"

"Yes." Naruto replied as he handed Serafall to Jack, who took her King and held her on her back. "She won't reveal what happened here, keeping your mission safe."

"Alright, I'm going back." Jack stated, getting a nod. "I'm happy you were able to talk to her."

Naruto kissed Jack's cheek.

"See you later, Jack."

"Later Sensei."

Jack and Serafall vanished.

Naruto sighed.

'That could have gotten worse.' Naruto thought as he summoned some clones and cleaned the mess hall.

'Wait, where has Ophis been all this time?' Naruto thought as Zest came in, kissed him, and proceeded to help him. 'Well, I bet whatever she is doing, it's important.'

**Meanwhile, Kyoto…**

Ophis watched Yasaka, from a far distance.

'She is boring.' Ophis thought as Yasaka did her job. 'Why did I decide to do this again?'

**1990…**

'Come on, I'm so close…' a female nekoshou thought to herself as she climbed Genbu's back.

She had unkempt white hair, riddled with mud and dirt, two white ears and a single white tail. Her clothing was torn and ruined.

She had felt Sage Mountains call, and decided to become a sage. However, instead of going the normal way, which was to go to the front of Genbu, finding the beach that was connected to the forest via stairs, she decided to go for the back and scale the back of Genbu's back, which was difficult due to the constant slippery nature of his shell and the fog.

So, she climbed, strengthening her chakra, chakra control, and chakra capacity for three weeks straight of continual climbing and falling. Thankfully, she had brought a boat with her and tied it to Genbu so she could sleep, and was fishing to get food.

However, she had been climbing for three days now, and hadn't fallen once, now being able to see the cut off of the giant shell.

'Come on, Fujima, you can do this.' Fujima thought as she continued to climb, feeling exhausted, but her excitement for what she could find was pushing her to continue.

Her hands, bleeding and in pain, were numb with her chakra being the only thing keeping her from falling at this point.

'SO close…' Fujima thought, her exhaustion getting worse as she started to feel dizzy and sick. 'So…. Close…'

Her finger tips and toes, which she was channeling her chakra through, disconnected from the shell.

'No…' Fujima thought as she started to fall, her tired brain and body registering that she was falling before she passed out.

However, an arm of chakra shot out and grabbed her before she could fall further.

"Well, she did something incredibly stupid." Naruto said as he pulled the arm back, taking her into both arms bridal style. "I mean, there are stairs…"

Naruto looked Fujima over for injuries, seeing she was about seventeen to nineteen years old along with her bleeding fingers and toes.

'She looks so cute with these ears.' Naruto walked from the edge, taking Fujima to Zest to be healed.

**Chapter 15, DONE!**

**1 Name is from Hanzo the Salamander from Naruto Shippuden, the salamander itself is his summon. And the voice is the English dub actor for Hanzo.**

**2 the Flugel are the title given to the New Angels Naruto created for heaven, and yes, it is from No Game, No Life.**

**Well, one step closer to Canon. Which won't start…. For a much longer time than you want, but less than you think.**

**What did you guys think of the chapter? Yeah, more fluff, but necessary flush for this to be better than me just skimming over details to get to canon, although many of you have demanded I skip to canon. **


	16. Your Side of My Story

**_Original Posted On: Oct. 24, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Calderoneric758: Hm, you will be surprised.

Guest: Sadly, Grayfia is already married to Sirzechs at this point.

Sauuceguy: Thanks man, that means a lot, hearing that all the references I am making make this story better, because if I didn't do this fluff, I would probably be at the end of the story already.

Cdesousa5: Hm, I have to think about that, Yasaka's and Ophis's first meeting.

NaruAI2018: I know, and I did this intentionally. Reason why, Fanfiction. And who said Naruto won his fight? Great Red actually won.

Anubis of the Highway Thieves: You will have to continue reading and find out if Fujima is their mom.

Spark681: Thanks, I decided to get Serafall out of the way now, so when they see each other again, Serafall isn't ripping her hair out with worry, because if he appeared at the Faction meeting, Serafall would lose her professional attitude.

Guest: Yeah, Michael will know of Naruto's connection to Ophis.

Guest: Yeah, I know, the title doesn't match, yet. And in Naruto canon, Naruto can befriend his enemies with Talk no Jutsu, showing he can work with people he initially dislikes, so there.

Shifter: Thank you Shifter.

DavidTeague3950: Yeah and No. Jack will be on her mission, but it is basically to stay close to the Satan's. Naruto will find out what Naberius is doing.

Doomqwer: Yeah, since Ophis doesn't know how to be a mom, she doesn't know how to be a grandmother, well to her actual granddaughter. Yeah, Serafall had an emotional break, her worries now gone, and she DOES remember meeting Naruto, it's just she has kept her meeting and Jack's mission to herself.

Garnetio Solozari: I won't skip to Canon, I explain this at the end in an AN, so my answer is down there, well an explanation.

DanDrake: OH FUCK, WHAT GAVE IT AWAY AS YOU ARE THE **_ONLY ONE_** TO ASK THAT. PM me and I'll explain it there.

JohnyXD: Yeah, Serafall has two loves: Sona and Naruto. About Canon, I talk about it in the end AN, so your answer is there.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 16: Your Side of my Story**

Fujima stirred and grunted in her sleep before her eyes lazily opened.

'Where am I?' She thought as she carefully sat up, not noticing she didn't feel any pain due to being fully healed.

She was in a small room, laying on the bed. Next to it was a desk, dresser, and a closet.

Fujima removed herself from the bed and exited the room, seeing a hall with many other rooms with names on them.

"Oh, you're awake."

Fujima turned and saw Zest, carrying a small handful of laundry.

"Where am I?" Fujima asked confused.

"You are on the Sage Mountain. You did climb Genbu's shell to get here, and you were so tired after Naruto saved you that you have been sleeping for three days." Zest explained with a kind smile.

Fujima's eyes widened.

'Three days…' She thought, before she became puzzled.

"Wait, am I starting training now?" Fujima asked.

"Oh, lord no." Zest explained as she handed Fujima the clothes. "Here, these are for you to wear when you train, but since you are still recovering no training today."

"What?" Fujima asked, her eyes comically became pale white circles as she took the clothing and her ears down, not following anything.

"What my partner is saying, is that today is your day to familiarize yourself with your new home and comrades."

Fujima looked past Zest and saw Naruto, making her step back as she blushed.

"Are you really Naruto? The Golden Sage who ended the Faction war?" Fujima asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, I am." Naruto responded.

"My dad talked about you. His dad, my grandfather, fought in that war and remembered you. He said he thought you were a normal human, but I guess he was wrong." Fujima said in admiration, having loved hearing stories about Naruto from her grandfather and father.

"I see you know about me." Naruto said bashfully.

"Who in the Yokai faction doesn't." Fujima stated with joy. "You are a hero to everyone."

Naruto's heart weighed heavy, but smiled while brushing it off.

"Alright, calm down young one, you need to rest up a bit more, so go back and rest." Naruto said as he motioned for Zest to help with that while Naruto walked out of the Student Quarters.

He made his way to the training grounds, where he watched the few other students he had left.

"Sensei, do we have a new comrade?" Matuba asked. He was a Lion Yokai from Africa, big and muscled, but very kind despite his intimidating looks.

"Yeah, you do." Naruto responded as he sat down. "She won't start until tomorrow so you and Tamaki better treat her right."

"What about me?" Tamaki asked.

Tamaki was a human that was lanky and tall, with short black hair and amethyst eyes. He was a being of extrodinary acceptance as he was Matuba's best friend and came along with Matuba when he decided to travel to Sage Mountain, and the two of them have been training for the last two years.

Although, Tamaki only learned martial arts while Matuba and the other Yokai students did more, but he could hold his own very well.

"Anyway, you two and the new girl will be put through a test tomorrow." Naruto said as he crossed his legs. "I suggest getting to know her and plan, she is on the third floor with Zest."

"Yes, Sensei." The two young men said as they bowed before entering the Student Quarters.

"I wonder what type of Yokai this girl is?" Tamaki asked Matuba.

"I don't know, but from what I can sense, she is going to excel at Sensei's and Zest-sensei's training." Matuba said with a grin. "I can't wait to fight her when I get the chance."

Tamaki nervously chuckled.

"Alright, what ever floats…. Your… boat…." Tamaki drifted as he and Matuba entered the third floor and saw Zest and Fujima exit Fujima's room.

Fujima wore her new clothes, a white battle kimono that hung at her thighs.

Tamaki's heart started beating faster as he was stunned by Fujima's beauty.

"Hey you two." Zest said as she faced her two students. "Did Naruto send you to meet your new teammate?"

"Yeah, he did." Matuba said as he looked Fujima over. "I didn't expect a nekoshou to be our teammate."

"What is wrong with me being a nekoshou?" Fujima snipped, feeling insulted by her fellow yokai.

Matuba grinned and partially transformed, a lion's mane appearing on his neck and as his hair grew and his claws sharpening.

"This cat sure has a sharp tongue on her." Matuba said gleefully before powering down when Zest coughed, getting his attention. "I'm sorry Zest-sensei."

"It's fine, you didn't attack, but make sure to keep your bloodlust in check." Zest reminded her student as she left the three of them. "Play nice as you get to know each other."

Fujima glanced at Tamaki, who was still looking at her in awe.

"What are you looking at?" Fujima asked, subconscious about her looks as Tamaki shook his head, blushing as he looked away.

"Nothing, by the way, I'm Tamaki." Tamaki said nervously as he held out his hand. "I'm just a human, but I hope we can work together during training."

Fujima looked at Tamaki's hand and then at his face.

"I hope so too," She said as she took his hand in hers and shook it. "My name is Fujima."

**Skip, 1995…**

Misla Bael held her one-year old son, Sairaorg, as she, Tamaki and Matuba waited outside a room, filled with Fujima's screaming. They could hear Naruto, Zest, and Lucoa inside the room, scuttling around to help.

Normally, Misla would come over to the island every so often, and today just so happened to be on the day Fujima was giving birth to her baby.

Tamaki (Age 23) twiddled his thumbs.

'This is my fault.' He thought as he heard his wife scream in pain. 'Shit, I just couldn't help myself. She entered her heat and she was irresistible.'

It was true.

Eight months, three weeks, and one day prior, Fujima entered her heat, at the age of twenty-four, due to her budding feelings for Tamaki.

They soon got married after finding out Fujima was pregnant, and were taking a leave of absence from their training.

"I wonder how much longer until the child is born?" Misla asked as she rocked Sairaorg, trying to keep him calm and quiet, as Fujima's screaming was upsetting the baby Bael.

Fujima let out a loud, intense scream.

Silence…

The muffled sounds of a newborn crying behind the doors of Fujima's room was heard, making Tamaki's eyes widen as he stood up.

Naruto exited the room, exhausted.

"Okay, new dad, get in there and meet your child." Naruto said with a tired smile.

Tamaki ran past his teacher and into the room, seeing Zest and Lucoa moving out of the way.

Tamaki saw his wife, tired, red and covered in sweat, holding a baby, wrapped in a blanket. Tiny cat ears on the child's head with black hair, like her dad.

"Fujima." Tamaki said as he sat next to his wife.

Fujima smiled as she looked up.

"Look, Kuroka. It's your papa." Fujima said weakly as she shifted Kuroka to look at her father.

Kuroka opened her eyes, golden hazel like Fujima's as she looked around and her eyes landed on Tamaki.

"She is beautiful, just like you." Tamaki said tearfully as Matuba and Misla walked in and saw the couple with their daughter.

Outside, Naruto sat down, tired.

"I didn't think you knew medical ninjutsu?" Lucoa said surprised as she sat on Naruto's left while Zest sat on Naruto's right.

"It's thanks to Saiken's connection to Tsunade that I actually know anything about medical ninjutsu." Naruto gasped. "He relayed how to heal and all that stuff a while back, but this is the first time I actually used it."

"Well, I could have brought her over." Lucoa reminded him. "She would have been happy to see you."

"I know." Naruto pouted.

"Anyway, I have to return to my home, I had invited Wukong over and I had to leave him when you called, so I have to make sure he hasn't destroyed anything." Lucoa said as she stood up, facing Naruto. "I'll be back in a few months or so."

"Alright, see you then Lucoa." Naruto said, before he was yanked from his seat and kissed by Lucoa, who slipped her tongue into his mouth.

"Yes, I will." Lucoa said seductively as she let the poor man go and vanished back to her home with a triumphant smile.

Naruto sighed in defeat as Zest loomed over him, lip pursed and her eyes slanted.

"She did that of her own accord, I didn't do anything." Naruto told Zest as she sighed.

"You really are a chick magnet aren't you, Naruto." Zest said as she helped Naruto up.

"Sensei."

Naruto and Zest turned to see Tamaki, a very proud smile on his face as he looked at his teachers.

"Tamaki?"

"Thank you, for everything." Tamaki said as he bowed deeply to the two heads of the Island.

**Skip, 1998…**

Naruto eased himself into the hot spring, ready to relax in peace, but got a splash of water in his face.

"HAAha."

Naruto wiped the water away from his face and glared at Kuroka (Age 3), who was big enough to lay in his lap while in the spring.

"Kuroka, please don't splash me." Naruto begged the child as he leaned against the edge. "I've had a tiring day…"

Genbu had sustained some injuries the last few decades and Naruto decided it was best to fix them now. He didn't, however, expect to have to reform flesh to the beast's body as a good amount of the damage was rotten flesh spreading across the poor turtle's limbs.

Kuroka tilted her head adorably before splashing Naruto again.

"Kuroka, listen to sensei." Fujima stated as she and Tamaki entered the bath before taking her daughter away from Naruto, making Kuroka wriggle trying to get back to the Blonde.

"Seems she likes you, sensei." Tamaki joked as he entered the bath.

"Yeah, it would." Naruto replied as he closed his eyes again and relaxed.

"Sensei."

Naruto groaned as he looked up and saw Jack.

'I just can't catch a break today.' Naruto sighed in defeat. "Okay, Jack, get in and we can talk."

Jack nodded and shucked her clothing into a nearby tub and climbed in, greeting Fujima and Tamaki.

"Nothing much like big news as of late, but one thing you should know, Sensei." Jack stated as she sighed with the hot water washing over her body.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"Lady Serafall and Lord Sirzechs's parents were both successful in having a second child each." Jack stated as she leaned against her father. "Little girls. Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory."

"Is that it?" Naruto asked, just wanting some peace and quiet.

"Yeah, pretty much, except Lady Serafall smothers Sona with the same amount of devotion she has for you." Jack responded.

Naruto groaned.

"Seems we are having a party." Zest said as she entered and got in, next to Jack.

"Mom." Jack said happily hugging Zest.

Naruto's eyes twitched.

Soon, the rest of the students, including Matuba, entered and the spring got noisy.

Naruto stood up, angrily, and stomped out of the bath.

'I guess I have to go THERE if I want peace and quiet.' Naruto thought as he grabbed his bathing bucket with his stuff and started to create a dimensional portal with his Rinne-Sharingan. 'Hopefully, it hasn't been discovered by anyone.'

"Naruto."

Naruto blinked, and the portal opened wider and sucked him and Zest inside of it before spitting them out where Naruto originally wanted to go.

"Shit, don't do that, Zest." Naruto stated as he got up.

"Where are we, Naruto?" Zest asked as she looked around and realized they were no longer on Genbu's back.

Naruto sighed as he pointed, drawing Zest's eyes to a mountain side with six carved faces on it, five men with one woman being the fifth.

"We are in my original dimension, Zest." Naruto said melancholically. "My home."

Zest's eyes widened in surprise.

"I see." She said as she looked around and noticed dozens, no, hundreds of chakra signatures in the village he pointed at.

"I haven't been here in, oh, hundreds of years." Naruto said as he felt out the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "But it seems only a decade or so has passed here."

Zest was confused before she got defensive when a raven-haired man appeared, sword drawn.

"Who are you, and state your purpose." He demanded, his right eye entering Mangekyo-Sharingan.

"It has been a while, Sasuke." Naruto said with a wide grin, sadness in his eyes. "Don't you remember me?"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Naruto?" He said as he looked him over and recognized the familiar chakra signature. "You sure got stronger."

"Yeah, I did." Naruto replied with a laugh.

"What happened that day?" Sasuke asked, talking about their final confrontation at the Valley of the End. "We looked for you, and when we couldn't, we thought that your body was take by the water. We thought you drifted into the ocean when we couldn't find you."

"Well," Naruto said as he looked up at the sky, seeing it was about noon. "I guess I can tell you at your house, as this is a long story."

"Alright." Sasuke replied, taking notice of Zest, who was confused. "Who is she?"

"She is my wife." Naruto said as he took Zest's hand, making Zest blush vibrant red.

"Oh, well, she is very beautiful, way to good for you, loser." Sasuke jabbed with a smug grin.

"You haven't changed a bit, Sasuke." Naruto laughed as he and Zest followed Sasuke to his home.

"The village sure has changed." Naruto stated as he saw how much has changed compared to what he remembered.

"Yeah, it sure has." Sasuke remarked as they jumped from roof to roof with Zest beside them, not even covering her ears and tail. "Alright, we are here. Sakura should be home."

Naruto smiled sadly as he remembered Sakura and the crush that he had on her as the three of them landed in front of their front door.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Sakura, I'm home, and we have company." Sasuke called out as he removed his cloak with his one hand.

"Okay." Sakura called from the upstairs. "Give me a minute, I'm changing Sarada."

Sasuke nodded to himself.

"Alright you two, make yourself at home." Sasuke said as he placed his sword in a seal matrix on his wrist band.

Naruto and Zest obliged and sat down in the small living room, making themselves comfortable when Sakura entered carrying their two-year-old daughter, Sarada.

"So, who is over… Sasuke…" Sakura started to ask as she drifted off to see Naruto and Zest, the former smiling like an idiot.

"Sup, Sakura." Naruto said as he waved at her. "Is this Sarada? Oh, she is so cute."

Naruto stood up and walked up to his former teammate and gently pulled Sarada from the stunned Sakura's arms.

"She looks like you, but has Sasuke's hair." Naruto said as he held Sarada, who was looking at Naruto with big curious eyes.

"Naruto? Is that really you?" Sakura asked tearfully as she silently prayed to any god to allow this to be real, not some sort of sick dream.

"Yeah, it's me." Naruto said as he held Sarada in his arms, looking at Sakura.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto, tightly squeezing him.

"Idiot," Sakura choked out tearfully. "You have any idea how much we missed you."

"I missed you guys too." Naruto replied as Sakura removed herself from him, with Sarada in her arms. "Anyway, I'll tell you guys everything, but I want to ask Sasuke a favor when I'm done."

Sasuke and Sakura sat down across from Naruto and Zest, listening to Naruto's story.

"And then after getting angry, I wanted to come here to relax a bit, but Zest scared me and so we were both brought here. Then you found us and we did this." Naruto said, taking a drink.

"Wow, that is very hard to believe." Sakura said as she fed Sarada. "To think you and Sasuke were connected to someone so powerful."

"Yeah, I was surprised to." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke's arm stub. "You know, I can make you a new arm, and could possibly restore your Six Sage Powers Sasuke."

Naruto looked at his palms, looking at the Sun and Moon marks,

"After all, Old Man Sage did give you half." Naruto finished.

"No." Sasuke rejected. "I'm fine with the power I have now."

Naruto deadpanned.

"Always got to act so cool." Naruto grumbled, making Sakura and Zest laugh.

"So, you are his girlfriend?" Sakura asked Zest.

"Yeah, you could say that." Zest said nervously. "But it can be difficult to keep our relationship alive, Naruto is boneheaded and single minded."

Sakura chuckled, trying to not laugh.

"That's the truth." Sakura replied, both women laughing making Naruto huff and cross his arms.

"Anyway, you said you wanted to ask a favor?" Sasuke asked as he sipped his tea.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, Sasuke." Naruto thanked. "I want to know what happened while you were with Orochimaru during your training and after Sakura, Sai, Captain Yamato, and I met you. Like, you had that team of yours that you used to attack during the Five Kage Summit. Even past that to the end of the war."

Sasuke blinked.

"Why do you want to know that?" Sasuke asked, unsure to why Naruto wanted to know.

"I have a reason, now tell me." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, silently begging the Uchiha.

Sasuke grimaced and face palmed.

"Okay I'll tell you what happened." Sasuke said as he gave in.

Naruto, unbeknownst to his former teammates, had his Rinne-Sharingan open under genjutsu, memorizing the movements of Sasuke's lips, imprinting Sasuke's story into his brain.

"And then we fought and you disappeared." Sasuke stated as he finished recalling his shorter story.

"Alright, thanks Sasuke." Naruto thanked his friend, closing his third eye.

"Naruto, are you leaving us?" Sakura asked.

Naruto felt his heart strings get pulled as he looked at his teammates.

"Unfortunately, I have to go back." Naruto said as he and Zest stood up. "We should leave now, actually."

Sasuke and Sakura were saddened, but after all the crazy shit that they heard him tell them, they reluctantly accepted he was needed elsewhere.

"Hey, think the next time you come by, bring that Ophis lady, I want to meet Indra's mom." Sasuke said as he shook Naruto's hand, for the possible last time.

"Be safe when you get back." Sakura said as she hugged Naruto goodbye.

"I don't know, but I will try. And Ophis would probably be delighted to see you." Naruto said as he separated from Sakura, but was stopped when he felt Sarada's tiny fist grabbing his clothes.

"Oh, sorry little one, I can't stay." Naruto said as Sarada clung to him, her eyes big and watering, lip trembling as she pouted. "Oh, there, there."

Sakura handed her daughter to Naruto, who rocked Sarada to sleep.

Sasuke and Sakura, being parents for two years, were surprised to see how easily Naruto handled their daughter, despite knowing he himself was a dad, but it was still strange seeing their ramen-loving, goofball teammate handling children as well as he did.

"There, she should sleep all night calmly." Naruto said softly to not wake Sarada up.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded as Naruto opened a portal.

"Well, see you all on the flip side." Naruto said before he and Zest entered, the portal sealing behind them.

**Chapter 16, DONE!**

**How was that? Can anyone guess what Naruto is planning? Anyone who guesses or gets close will get a shout out in the next chapter. **

**What did you guys think of Fujima, Matuba, and Tamaki? Actually, getting to see Kuroka's dad (OC) is interesting as not many people use him, so I had to make an OC, and before anyone says anything, Kuroka's and Koneko's dad is a human in DXD canon. For Fujima, use Black Hanekawa as a model for her looks.**

**Well, more fluff, but anyone who knows me, personally anyway, will know when I do something that I care about, I put in a lot of effort to make it as great as possible.**

**We are closer to canon. Its currently 1998 in this story and according to my timeline, canon doesn't start until 2014. I put a lot of thought into this, so please bear with me a little while longer. **

**Anyway, leave a review if you enjoyed/hated it, I look forward to laughing my ass off.**


	17. Storks Hard Work

**_Original Posted On: Nov. 6, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Spark681: Yeah, he did. I think Sasuke should ask to visit his world, to see the difference. Maybe for one chapter.

xXCoopyXx: Current Harem: Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall

Lord Above All: Well, I have a plan, which is why I decided to do as such, and You and one other are the only ones who I know have figured out who Kunou's other parent is. Yep, and most people are hating me because 'Naruto shouldn't be as strong as Ophis or Great Red". They seem to forget that Naruto has both halves of Hagoromo's chakra and the FULL POWER OF ALL THE TAILED BEASTS.

Autismguy593: Yeah, in canon their dad is human.

Darkmaster10000000: You will just have to watch and see.

Junetai: Thank you, and sorry about the first chapter. It's basic hook bait.

Calderoneric758: POPO! WHERE IS HE! STAY AWAY!

Trafalgar Dicky: Thanks for your support man. There will be fights between pantheons and Naruto, just need to figure out the best places to put them.

ShadowDeathSkull: Yep, those three are born, and you will have to see when SHE is born.

Doomqwer: Thanks, and can you guess why Naruto asked for Sasuke's story?

Shifter: Thank you.

Akuro361: Thanks, you are probably one of few who actually like what I'm doing. The backstory as the core so far always get ridiculed, so it is nice to hear something positive about this story so far.

Silvanium: Maybe.

Chronosign: Interesting Idea, I'll have to think about it.

Ferocious Nightfury: No, their mom's canon name is Fujima. Shironeneko was a place holder people who did not look her up on the wiki, or go to Koneko's and Kuroka's wiki pages and scroll down to their parentage.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 17: Stork's Hard Work**

**1998…**

Naruto looked nervously at Gabriel as she read the final segment of his story.

"Wow," She said as she finished. "This is definitely worth publishing."

"Are you sure Gabriel?" Naruto asked bashfully.

"Yes, you should definitely serialize this." Gabriel stated happily as she closed the final booklet. "But why does it say 'written by: Menma Namikaze'?"

**Skip, 1999…**

"Where Naru, nya?" Kuroka asked again for the umpteenth time while on Tamaki's shoulders while they watched Fujima and Matuba undergoing the Tile segment of Senjutsu training.

Now five years old, Kuroka wore a kimono similar to her mothers, and was an oh so curious little kitten.

Her black hair, now long, was done in a twin pig tails held together with a clip her mother bought her. Since her birth, Tamaki had dropped his training in order to take care of her, allowing Fujima to continue her training in Senjutsu with Zest.

"He is in Italy." Tamaki said as he felt Kuroka grasp his head as she pouted. "Now, now, Sensei will be back any moment now."

Kuroka pouted further.

A portal opened dozens of feet away and Naruto, wearing a sad face, walked through with his Rinne-Sharingan closing, thus the portal closing, a bundle in his arms moving.

"Naruto, what happened?" Zest asked, feeling the sense of melancholy.

Naruto said nothing, but looked down and carefully pulled at the bundle, revealing a baby with blue hair.

_Flashback…_

_Naruto inhaled as he walked through the woods. _

_He had been on a book signing tour for the last week, with it ending in Italy, where he currently was. _

_'It is so nice here.' Naruto thought as he walked, all bundled up in warm clothing, due to it being February fourteenth. 'I should bring everyone else here for vacation.'_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

_Naruto was pulled from his thoughts as he ran towards the cries._

_He stopped when he saw a pregnant woman, barefoot, bleeding, gripping her stomach as she lay across the cold winter ground._

_Acting instantly, Naruto crouched down and placed his hand on her belly, channeling chakra into her belly, soothing her pain, but also running diagnostic jutsu on her. _

_'She is about six centimeters dilated.' Naruto thought before his eyes widened further. 'The baby is breached.' "Ma'am, I'm a doctor, and I'll help you now."_

_The woman nodded as she panted, before another jolt of numbed pain ran through her torso as Naruto moved her and placed her back against a nearby tree._

_Naruto removed her clothing, feeling uncomfortable, but knew it had to be done, and carefully pressed against her stomach, his hands glowing dully with chakra. _

_'Kurama, chakra arms.' He thought. _

**_'Already on it.' _**_Kurama responded as four small chakra arms passed through the woman's flesh from Naruto's finger tips._

_The woman felt warm and comforted as he did, so numb was her body that she did not feel her child get maneuvered from within her while she continued to dilate._

_Neither of them realizing how much this nameless woman was bleeding._

_End Flashback…_

"I see." Zest said as she took the infant from her husband, her wedding ring on her left ring finger.

"Yeah, little Xenovia here was orphaned from the first moment of her life." Naruto said as he caressed Xenovia's chubby cheek, making her giggle while Tamaki with Kuroka, Fujima, and Matuba made their way over and were surprised to see Xenovia.

"She is adorable." Fujima gushed as she saw the baby.

"Was she named by her mother?" Matuba asked, intrigued by the baby's name.

"No, I named her." Naruto responded, giving them a glare, daring them to say something negative about Xenovia's name. Naruto then smiled as he watched his pupils fawning and loving the baby, feeling a small weight forcefully apply pressure on his shoulders.

"I don't like her, nya." Kuroka said predatorially, glaring at Xenovia as her mom rocked her.

"Don't worry Kuroka." Naruto said as he shifted Kuroka's legs, to help her sit more comfortably on his shoulders. "Just because Xenovia will be here, doesn't mean you are replaced."

Kuroka pouted more as she clung to Naruto's head.

"Think this way, Kuroka." Naruto said, getting the tiny Nekoshou's attention. "She can be your baby sister. You told me once you wanted a baby sister."

Kuroka adorably thought about it and then snuggled into Naruto's hair.

"Maybe…" She muttered.

**Skip, April…**

Naruto woke up to the sound of his cellphone, yes, he has a cellphone, go off.

He reached up, over Zest as she peacefully slept as did Xenovia in her cradle nearby, and tapped the bedtable a few times trying to find his phone, grabbing it when he touched it, and flipped it open, hitting the answer button.

"Hello…" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Hey, Menma, it's your editor Toshiro." Toshiro said happily, making Naruto groan. "Oh, did I wake you?"

"No, I was waking up." Naruto said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What is it? Did I botch the last novel?"

"What, no, never." Toshiro said in a baffled tone. "Just hurry and get to the office, we have some big news."

Naruto face palmed.

'Why did I have to get the quirky editor?' Naruto thought before getting out of bed entirely. "Okay, I'll be there in an hour."

"Perfect, see you then." Toshiro chirped before hanging up.

Naruto groaned as he hung up his phone and stripped, heading to the hot spring.

**One hour later…**

Naruto, under a transformation jutsu giving him black hair, entered his editor's office.

"Alright Toshiro, this better be important." Naruto said tiredly as he sat down. "Who is this guy?"

The third person in the room was a man of Japanese descent and had black hair and dark eyes. In front of him on the desk was a portfolio.

"Oh, he is the subject of discussion." Toshiro said exuberantly. "Menma Namikaze, meet Masashi Kishimoto."

"It's… nice to meet you." Kishimoto said nervously as he stood up, ram rod straight, hand extended.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you as well." Naruto said as he shook Kishimoto's hand. "What is this about?"

"Well," Toshiro said, his glasses shimmering while he wore a smirk. "The sales of your series are so good, they want to turn it into a manga, and Kishimoto here was asked to do some sketches and earn your approval so he may write the manga."

Naruto stood there, dumbfounded.

'My series, my life, immortalized in ink and paper again… with pictures?' Naruto thought, his brain short circuiting while the Tailed Beasts laughed in his head.

"That's… amazing." Naruto replied dumbly. "Let's see some of your work."

"Yes." Kishimoto said as he sat down and opened the portfolio, pulling out sketches of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

The first chapter of Naruto, The Manga, by Kishimoto and Menma was published on September 21, 1999. It was a hit, and boosted Naruto's money even more.

**Skip, August…**

"Sorry, little one, but you can't eat that." Gabriel said in a panic as she held Xenovia, who was trying to eat a part of the decorations on her robes.

Xenovia tried to pull it out of Gabriel's hand, but the Arch-Angel was to strong for the infant to get what she wanted. Her eyes started to tear up before Zest pulled Xenovia from Gabriel, exposing her breast for Xenovia to suckle the milk, having learned how to make milk from her chakra to breast feed.

Tamaki, Matuba, Fujima, and Kuroka were off the Island for some R and R, a reward for their dedication to training, thus Gabriel thought it would be alright to visit.

"I'm honestly surprised you took her in." Gabriel said to Naruto as she watched Zest smile warmly at the baby.

"I know, me too." Naruto said as he looked at his hands, the moon and sun on his palms. "After I left Yasaka, I thought I wouldn't be able to raise a child. But raising Zest and Jack, along with talking to Yasaka all those years ago, I think I forgave myself a little bit to take care of another baby."

Gabriel smiled warmly, touching her heart as she watched the man that she loved say he forgave himself.

"I tell you, Ashura, your daughter is boring."

"OPHIS?" Gabriel shouted as she fell over, not expecting the Infinite Dragon Loli to appear.

"Hello, Angel." Ophis said blandly as she turned back to Naruto.

"And what have you been doing these last few years?" Naruto asked, having been worried about Ophis as she hadn't been by in a few years.

"I was stalking Yasaka, watching her." Ophis said. "I wanted to learn about my granddaughter."

"Oh, how did that go?"

"She was boring."

"Hello, Ophis." Zest said as she walked up, having finished feeding Xenovia and was currently burping her.

Ophis looked at Zest, smiled and covered her mouth, glancing at Naruto.

"So, you finally knocked her up?" Ophis asked in a teasing manner, eyes blank of emotion, as she nudged Naruto.

"No, she is adopted." Gabriel said as she sat up, blushing in embarrassment from her recent actions.

"Oh, so another granddaughter that is adopted." Ophis said as she looked at Xenovia, now burped and secure in Naruto's arms so Zest could relax a bit. "She is adorable."

Gabriel watched Ophis interact with her family.

'Michael still can't believe Ophis has been tamed.' Gabriel thought as she sighed. 'He trusts Naruto, but Ophis is a different thing all together. Hopefully, Naruto keeps her this way.'

Ophis went to sleep that night, cradling Xenovia in her arms, in between Naruto and Zest.

**Skip, October…**

Naruto smiled brighter than the sun, his senjutsu ending as he looked down at his three students, Matuba and Fujima's senjutsu fading away as they panted with Tamaki breathing harder due to his human nature.

Within Fujima's tight grasp were two silver bells, freshly taken from Naruto's belt.

"You did it, nya!" Kuroka shouted happily as she jumped on her mom, pushing any remaining air out of her mom's body.

"I'm dead…" Fujima cried in pain, Matuba laughing tiredly before he was weakly punched by Tamaki.

"You three passed." Naruto said proudly as he walked up and squatted above them, taking the bells from Fujima. "And I guess your time here is now over."

"What? NO!" Kuroka screamed, latching onto Naruto's leg, reaching up to his knee cap. "I don't want to leave, nya!"

The three students groaned, heads splitting from the child's cries.

"What's going on?" Zest asked as she walked out of the bathroom area with Xenovia in a onesie and a binky in her mouth, freshly changed.

"Mommy and daddy passed, nya, and Naru is saying we have to leave, nya." Kuroka screamed tearfully as she clung to Naruto's leg.

"Oh, they graduated?" Zest asked in slight surprise.

It was rare for most to finish Naruto's training. A lot having been booted off the island when they failed the test by fighting amongst each other.

"Yep." Naruto said as he took the bells and tied them into Fujima's hair. "So special dinner tonight after the healing spring baths."

Kuroka, still clinging to Naruto, felt him stand up, not seeing the three clones appear and pick her parents and Matuba up before heading to the special healing springs with Zest watching Kuroka and Naruto.

"Okay Kuroka, it's time to let me go." Naruto said politely, feeling off balance.

"NO, NYA!" Kuroka shouted as she locked onto him tighter, tear in the corners of her eyes.

"Kuroka…" Naruto said softly as he placed his hand on her head and petted her, soothing the crying child. "It is time for you and your family to leave. Your parent's have finished their training under me, so it is their time to further their abilities out in the world."

"Then I want to start training, nya." Kuroka stated as she loosened her grip. "I don't want to leave..."

Naruto knelt down and picked her up, feeling her snuggle into his warmth.

"But if you stayed, your parents would not stop worrying about you." Naruto spoke soothingly. "Besides, would you want your baby sister to grow up without her big sister?"

"What, nya?"

"Your mom is pregnant."

Kuroka's eyes widened in awe and happiness, any sadness kicked to the metaphorical curb.

"Really, nya?"

Naruto nodded.

Kuroka smiled as she hugged Naruto's head and then proceeded to leap from his arms and run to the hot springs.

"Is Fujima really pregnant?" Zest asked as she walked up to Naruto, Xenovia reaching out to him while she cooed.

"Yeah, she is." Naruto said as he took Xenovia and held her up towards the sky, making faces with Xenovia laughing.

"So, you did take another brat."

Naruto lowered Xenovia and turned his head to see Lucoa, smirking at him.

"Hey, Lucoa." Naruto and Zest replied together.

Xenovia cooed as she waved at Lucoa, having never seen Lucoa before in her eight months of life.

"Sensei." Jack said as she appeared.

"Hello Jack." Naruto said as he chuckled at the shocked expression Jack gave him when she saw Xenovia in his arms.

"Sensei… who is this?" Jack said as she looked at the baby.

"Your little sister." Naruto said happily as he handed Xenovia to her sister.

Jack held Xenovia, her heart all a flutter as she looked at the babe.

"Ow." Jack exclaimed when Xenovia yanked on her hair.

"She is going to be a real beauty when she gets older." Lucoa said as she walked up and pulled Naruto into a head lock.

Naruto sighed as Lucoa noogied him before releasing him.

"Yeah, she will." Naruto replied as his head hurt.

Zest rubbed Naruto's head, soothing his aching scalp with her chakra.

"You staying for dinner, Lucoa?" Zest asked as she looked at Jack, who was sitting down as she played with Xenovia.

"Yeah, I decided I wanted to eat something different." Lucoa said lazily. "Wukong's Chinese dishes are tasty, but I want to eat something else, ya'know?"

"Well, why not make it fun and bring Wukong here, we are having a giant party tonight as my latest students have graduated." Naruto said as his head stopped hurting.

"Okay, I'll go get him." Lucoa responded, turning with an obvious sway in her hips. "Be right back."

Naruto sighed before he collapsed to the ground, Zest, Jack, and Xenovia looking at him.

"You okay, Sensei?" Jack asked curiously, Xenovia having crawled from her sister's grasp and proceeded to crawl up to Naruto and pull his blond hair.

"Ow, yeah, I'm… fine." Naruto said tiredly as he removed Xenovia's small hand from his hair. "So, you planning on enjoying your day off?"

"Of course." Jack replied.

"I've been wondering." Zest said as she sat next to her family, pulling Xenovia into her lap. "Has anyone asked you where you go on your days off?"

"Falbium Asmodeus has questioned me, but no one else has at all." Jack stated as she relaxed. "He really hates you. What did you do to piss him off?"

"I don't know, but I did… somehow." Naruto responded. "Anyway, we need to get to preparing for tonight, as our graduates will need a party."

**Skip…**

Naruto stood before his students and Kuroka, Zest with Jack and Xenovia elsewhere on the island.

Genbu was currently swimming to be a few miles off the coast of Africa to allow the family of three and Matuba to walk to the mainland.

Kuroka held onto Naruto tightly as she hugged him goodbye, for what could possibly be the last time.

"You know, you could stay until your baby is born." Naruto offered. "You may not be my students anymore, but you are pregnant."

"It's fine Sensei." Fujima replied, the bells jingling in her hair. "We can manage. And are you sure I can keep these?"

She tapped the bells.

"Yes, those bells are a reminder to you that you should never give up, work together as a team, and to never abandon your friends." Naruto reminded her as he petted Kuroka, who was still hugging him.

"Okay, Kuroka, it's time to leave." Matuba stated, ready to return home to his family. Fujima, Tamaki, and Kuroka where going to live with him and his family. His wife was excited to meet his teammates.

"NO, NOT YET, NYA!" Kuroka screamed, her tiny hands gripping Naruto's pants.

The three adults sighed, the two men ready to tear Kuroka from their mentor's leg, but where halted when Naruto knelt down.

"Kuroka, it's time for us to part." Naruto said softly to the child. "But we will meet again."

As he said this, his rinne-sharingan opened and in his hand appeared a chain necklace with a small seal etched into a small plate that took the form of a fox and cat cuddling together.

"This will bring me to your side when you need me." Naruto said as he placed it around Kuroka's neck. 'Hopefully she won't need to use it at all. But if she has to, I will drop everything to help her.'

Kuroka looked at her necklace and hugged Naruto's neck, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek while his eye closed.

"I love you, Naru, nya." She said with no hesitation, making the adults raise their eyebrows. "You won't forget me, will you, nya?"

"Never." Naruto said gently, placing his finger over her heart. "I am right there, and you are here."

He pointed to his own.

Kuroka snuggled into him more, before she reluctantly let him go when Genbu made it twelve miles off the coast of Africa.

"Until we meet again." Naruto said proudly, watching his three students water walking, Kuroka being carried by Tamaki on his shoulders.

"Later Sensei." Fujima shouted, her hands cupping her mouth. "When the baby is born, you need to come by and meet her."

"I promise."

**Skip, 2000, July, Africa…**

"She looks just like her mother." Zest said while she held up Fujima's and Tamaki's newborn child.

Shirone was her name, and she, like her mom and sister, had gold/hazel eyes and her mom's white hair, as indicated by the small tuffs on her head.

Naruto sat next to Fujima and Tamaki, in their room.

Matuba and his brothers and wife went out hunting for the tired mother and father.

"She is adorable." Naruto said as he watched Shirone look around, finally having quieted down after being separated from her mother.

He felt small hands pull at his shirt, making him look down at Xenovia, who was bigger now that she was a year and a half, giving him an adorable glare while she sat in Kuroka's lap.

Kuroka, now six, glared at him too as she sat in Naruto's lap.

"Okay, you two are adorable as well." Naruto said in defeat as he picked up the children.

Kuroka and Xenovia smiled at the attention they got while Zest played with Shirone before hearing her tummy rumble. Zest smiled while handing her to Tamaki, who handed her to Fujima to be fed.

"I am so happy." Tamaki said as he watched his wife breastfeed his youngest child and Naruto played with his daughter and Xenovia. "I just wish I had more time."

Zest placed a hand on Tamaki's shoulder comfortingly.

"Treasure the time you do have, and it will be with them for their entire life." Zest said in a motherly tone.

Tamaki smiled as he watched his family and teachers.

"Alright, I will."

**Skip, June, 2001…**

Naruto sat atop Sage Mountain's highest peak in sage mode, sensing the entire world, as he did every six months.

He glimpsed over every continent and when he hit Japan, he sensed something he never would have thought.

A big smile crossed his lips.

'I'm going to be a grandfather in nine months.' He thought. 'I wonder who is the father, Yasaka?'

**Chapter 17, DONE!**

**Well, that was a lot of fun. Canon is nearing, and I don't know when specifically. **

**If you enjoyed/hated, please, send a review. I enjoy reading them and getting ideas.**


	18. Thicker than Water

**_Original Posted On: Nov. 17, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Doomqwer: Yeah, life is sad. And Kuroka's jealousy over a baby is pretty funny when you think about it.

Eniox27: Yes, Kishimoto found his creation to make his creation. I'm glad you liked it, I thought about it at work, and I died laughing.

Spark681: Yep, Yasaka is pregnant, what will Naruto do?

Inzaneamaru: What are the two paths Yasaka can possibly take?

EB1889: Why would I give them to Issei? I don't like Issei that much, the only thing cool about him is his Sacred Gear, and even that is pushing it.

Gabrielanton84: oh my god. Thank you. You are like, the only one who has said that, thank you man.

Demoncreator2002: Sorry for the short chapters, it's just what I am doing for this story.

Chronosign: Yeah, Xenovia is actually my #1 girl in DxD.

Jwright1320: (Evil Chuckle) You will be surprised.

Calderoneric758: That would be Evil if I made a Popo illusion, as it would become sentient and take over the Island. Wait, me having Kishimoto was bad?

Silvanium: You will have to continue reading for Kunou's father. I am still planning what happens when Naruto saves Kuroka and Shirone.

Dingo822: SHHHHH! Don't say anything.

Lord above All: What do you mean?

Selet: Oh, I had that in mind, and its sort of why Naruto isn't alone, or else it would be the 2 factions.

Trafalgar Dicky: Hm, interesting choice for a vampire bride.

Unnatural Reader: Yeah, I could have done more, hopefully this chapter helps with that.

xXcoopyXx: Make who an asshole? Naruto?

Guest: Thanks, not many people tell me they enjoy the backstory much. Yeah, the nekoshou incident. Kuroka, Xenovia, Shirone are in Naruto's harem, who the hell would I be if I didn't have them.

HalloweenJackalOwO: Interesting Idea, but is easy. Way to easy.

Warscar: I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Sorry the fights were hard to read. I'm not that good with fight scenes.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 18: Thicker than Water**

Naruto hummed as he slid down the spire he was on, happy to know that Yasaka was pregnant.

His feet hit the ground and he jumped up before landing on his feet, the big smile never leaving his lips.

'I'm going to be a grandfather…' Naruto thought as he walked happily down the mountain, passing the Kage and Jinchuriki statues.

He jumped the last few stairs, landing before Lucoa and Zest, shocking the two women a bit, and Zest soon found herself wrapped in Naruto's arms with him kissing her deeply.

"Naruto?" Zest asked, blushing as Lucoa smirked at them. "Not that I don't appreciate that, but what was that about?"

"We are going to be grandparents." Naruto said as he nuzzled his wife.

"Oh, I could have told you that." Lucoa said as she laughed at the face Naruto made. "What, you never asked."

"Well, who is the one who got her pregnant?" Naruto asked as he released Zest.

Lucoa adopted a confused/deep thought look, her finger touching her lower pouting lip. Lucoa smirked evilly before she became sly.

"It's a secret." Lucoa said before she vanished back to Kyoto.

"Oh, come on!" Naruto shouted as he pouted.

Zest laughed a little at her husband.

"Zest, Naru, I'm hungry." Xenovia shouted as she made her appearance, latching onto Naruto's leg.

"Well, it is time for dinner I suppose." Zest said as she looked at the sky, to see the stars starting to come out as the sun was setting.

Xenovia took Naruto's hand and Zest's hand, smiling up at the adults.

**That Night…**

"That one, right there," Naruto said as he pointed up at the stars. "Is Polaris, the North Star."

"Polleris?" Xenovia repeated, making Naruto chuckle, not even bothering to correct her.

"Yes, if you are ever lost, always look for Polaris, and that will help you find North." Naruto said as he sat with Xenovia on his lap, once again at his special meditation spire, holding her as they looked at the constellations. "Now, Polaris is connected to the Big Dipper, which makes a segment of Ursa Major, the Great Bear."

Xenovia looked on with big eyes and in awe as she looked at the stars in the clear sky, the Milky Way's beauty for her and Naruto to see.

"I want to go there, one day." Xenovia stated as she held her hands up. "I want to see a star."

Naruto laughed, making Xenovia pout as he did.

"Well, I guess I did dream big too." Naruto said as he gathered his breath.

"Hm?" Xenovia said curiously, her head tilted to the side.

"Oh, nothing, don't mind me." Naruto said as he looked back up, seeing a small meteor shower.

He enjoyed the peace he had now, but deep down, he wished he had better choices.

'But I can't change the past, so no use crying over it.' Naruto thought as he felt Xenovia snuggle into him, getting drowsy. 'Guess it's her bedtime.'

Naruto scooped the child up securely in his arms and took a leap off the spire, falling a few dozen feet before slowing down to float down and into the house he built, taking her to her room, which was right next to Jack's room.

"Good night, Xenovia." Naruto whispered as he tucked her into her bed, kissing her forehead.

Xenovia mumbled in her sleep as she fell into a deeper sleep.

Naruto took a deep breath as he left Xenovia's room.

"You want to go see Yasaka, don't you?"

Naruto jumped back, eyes wide in shock as Zest stifled her laugh, not wanting to wake Xenovia.

"Yeah, I do." Naruto said as he relaxed, scratching his head. "I feel like it is the right thing, even though our relationship is strained, I still want to let her know I am here for her."

Zest nodded and hugged Naruto to comfort him.

"You aren't alone, Naruto." Zest whispered.

**Kyoto…**

Yasaka hummed as she brushed her hair, wearing a sleeping kimono.

"Ah, nothing beats a nice dip in the hot spring." Amaterasu said as she entered their room in a simple cloth kimono, seeing Yasaka preparing to go to sleep.

"Ama." Yasaka said sensually, smiling happily as she stood up, having finished brushing her hair.

Amaterasu lay on the bed, her breasts becoming visible as she started to remove it.

"Lady Yasaka, there is someone at the edge of Kyoto, asking for you." A servant said loudly through the door, ruining the mood the women had built up, making them drop to the ground.

"Okay, I'll deal with it." Yasaka said in a stiff polite tone, throwing on a kimono quickly, grabbing her sand gourd which she decided to use again since she was pregnant.

"I'm going with you." Amaterasu said as she used magic to change into her 'Official' attire, her Yata Gami Mirror Shield, Kusanagi sword, and Magatama necklace present on her body when the light died down. "Won't let the baby mama of my kid hurt themselves, you know?"

Yasaka smiled as she took Amaterasu's hand and exited the room.

"Where is the person who is asking for me?" Yasaka asked the servant, who bowed.

"They are at the South-East gate, over looking the Valley of the Lovers." They responded.

Yasaka quirked an eyebrow as she thanked the servant for their service before she and Amaterasu took off to the gate.

After the expansion of Kyoto, Yasaka had forbid anyone from going near there, as it was where her father carved the statues of himself and her mother.

Her men would patrol the area, like the rest of the gates, but she decided to take care of this one most personally.

Why?

Yasaka, after Naruto left, had used her sand to make statues of her mother and father, her baby brother, and her self in the center of a small sand island she made with her sand, to stand in the center of the Valley. The glass made of her sand had survived the last hundred plus years Naruto had been gone, and she was very protective of it.

Amaterasu, while they walked in silence, gazed into the future with her foresight, smiling as she did and squeezed Yasaka's hand.

"Lady Yasaka." The guards said as they arrived at the gate, which lead to a bridge that went across the valley. "These people are the ones who asked for you."

"Okay, you are dismissed." Yasaka said as she saw her men bow and leave, going a few feet away to give her the privacy she might need, but to be nearby enough in case she needed help.

In her vision, Yasaka saw two hooded figures, not able to sense them.

"Who are you?" Yasaka demanded in a royal tone, to show she was still leader of Kyoto, not seeing the snickering face of Amaterasu.

"Well, I guess that is the best welcome I can get." The taller of the two said as he lowered his hood, his familiar feeling chakra flowing free from under it now it wasn't being suppressed by the cloak, making Yasaka take a step back. Her eyes wide and mouth open is disbelief. "Hello, Yasaka."

"Papa…" Yasaka asked teary eyed.

Naruto nodded as Zest removed her hood. Next thing he knew, Naruto was being squeezed by a massive hand of sand, nearly being turned to jelly as Yasaka, with the sand supporting her, punched him repeatedly as she cried silently.

'Yep, I deserve this.' Naruto thought as he was punched black and blue.

"Stupid papa." Yasaka shouted as she dropped the sand and embraced him tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetheart." Naruto replied, carefully placing his arms around her. "Is Tsunade alright?"

"Lady Tsunade went on a Sake sampling tour with Shizune last week." Amaterasu interrupted. "She won't be back for a while, but she has been pretty lively for a 500-year-old slug. It is also nice to see you again, Naruto."

"Nice to see you too, Amaterasu." Naruto replied as he sighed in relief, happy to know Tsunade was safe.

"Who is this?" Yasaka asked as she released her dad, taking notice of the silent Zest.

"Yasaka, this is Zest, my wife, your step-mom." Naruto said nervously as he gestured to Zest, who bowed.

"I am honored to meet you, Lady Yasaka." Zest said with respect.

"Oops." Amaterasu said in concern as she caught the stunned Yasaka, who started to fall backwards. "She passed out."

"Ha, she is like me." Naruto chuckled as he looked at Yasaka. "Amaterasu, I would like to thank you for taking care of Yasaka with Tsunade, but I would like to ask: Who is the father?"

Amaterasu, holding Yasaka, smiled lovingly and caressed Yasaka's soft cheek.

"I am."

Naruto was caught by Zest.

"I guess we both have block heads for lovers." Zest said with a laugh, followed by the sun goddess.

**Next Morning…**

Breakfast was eaten in mild silence, Naruto and Yasaka just happy to be in each other's presence again.

"Oh… uhm…" Naruto mumbled in thought. "She should be off today."

"What was that, Papa?" Yasaka asked as she ate a huge amount of food.

"Oh, there are just a lot of people you need to meet." Naruto said as he created a clone.

The clone nodded, already knowing what it needed to do, and created a portal to Genbu's back.

"So, Zest…" Yasaka said, feeling strange to call this lady, who was YOUNGER than her 'Mom', as she looked at Zest. "How did you and papa meet?"

Zest tilted her head in thought, trying to think of a lie to tell Yasaka and Amaterasu.

"The Tailed Beasts and I used Ashura's Creation of All Things power and created Zest." Ophis stated as she, C-Naruto, and Xenovia entered through the portal.

"OPHIS!" Amaterasu shouted as she stood up, drawing Kusanagi from its sheath. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nothing, living-firework so you can calm down." Ophis said, getting a scowl from Amaterasu at her nickname. "I am here because Ashura asked me to come."

"Sensei." Jack said as she exited the portal, which the clone closed. "What did you need."

"Well," Naruto said as he took Xenovia from the clone. "You three needed to meet someone special."

Ophis, knowing what her son was thinking, Jack, and Xenovia looked at Yasaka as Naruto gestured to her and them.

"Yasaka, I want you to meet your grandmother Ophis, and your baby sisters Jack and Xenovia." Naruto stated calmly, while internally freaking out.

"SIS?" Xenovia shouted, grabbing Jack as she ran around the table and hugged the Leader of Kyoto, giggling as Yasaka's tails rubbed her cheek.

Yasaka's eyes were wide open.

"Sisters?" Yasaka muttered. "Grandmother?"

Her emotions were spinning and splashing against each other.

Yasaka always wanted a younger sibling, which was why she was saddened when her baby brother died all those years ago.

"Sis, pick me up?" Xenovia asked as she wanted to grab Yasaka's ears, looking so fluffy and soft.

Amaterasu, sheathing Kusanagi, picked up the child and held her up to Yasaka's stunned face, which became riddled with pain when Xenovia gripped her ear tight enough to cause pain.

"OW YOU LITTLE BRAT STOP IT!" Yasaka shouted, causing a purple knife to be at her throat as Xenovia let her go in fear as she started to cry as Amaterasu tried to calm her down.

"You made Xenovia cry." Jack said darkly, her magic aura enveloping her sacred gear's blade. "You will pay."

"Try if you can, you little runt." Yasaka replied as she flared her chakra.

"Okay, that is enough." Naruto shouted over all the noise, his chakra overlapping and enveloping Jack's and Yasaka's. "We are finally reunited, and I won't allow any of my children to kill each other, now sit down, shut up, and EAT!"

Jack backed down, her knife vanishing as she sat down, shaking next to her older sister who was also shaking in fear.

Xenovia laughed as she watched this and wriggled out of the goddess's arms and sat in Yasaka's lap.

Naruto felt happiness swell in his body as he watched his three children interact, well, Jack and Xenovia interact with Yasaka who was stiffly nodding and mumbling answers to her siblings when they talked to her.

"You did good, Ashura." Ophis said as she sat on his left side. "I am proud of you."

Naruto smiled, memories of Hiruzen, the third Hokage, Iruka, and many others telling Naruto that in his past life.

"Thank you, Ophis." Naruto replied somberly.

**March, 2002…**

"She looks just like you, both of you." Naruto said proudly at his daughter and daughter-in-law. "She definitely will be strong from a mix of chakra and god magic."

In his arms was his granddaughter, Kunou Tamamo Uzumaki.

Kunou's hair was a golden-blonde, with one bang pure black above her right eye. Her tiny fox ears twitching ever which way she heard something. Her eyes were gold, like Yasaka's, however, her pupils were… unique.

Due to Yasaka having been given Shukaku's chakra, that chakra which resided with in her was now within Kunou as well, and now the infant kitsune had Shukaku's unique pupils.

"I agree." Amaterasu said as she looked at her daughter. "She might be able to use my divine flames and Yasaka's sand. Probably will do something crazy, like create Glass Style…"

Naruto had a look of intrigue and maliciousness when he heard that.

"Okay Papa, let me have her back." Yasaka urged, as she too wanted to hold her baby, which she gave birth too a few days prior so she wasn't in bed anymore. "But I think Glass-Style would be interesting."

"Naru!" Xenovia, now four, said as she tugged his leg. "I don't feel so good."

"Oh, what's wrong sweetie?" Amaterasu asked as she knelt down, seeing Xenovia's tired, red face. "Maybe you are getting sick?"

Amaterasu touched Xenovia's forehead, her eyes widening.

"Naruto, something is wrong, very wrong." Amaterasu stated seriously as she picked Xenovia up.

"What?" Naruto asked as he saw Xenovia's face start sweating and she started to take heavy breathing.

"Xenovia has chakra."

Naruto took Xenovia from the goddess and touched Xenovia's head, feeling that it was burning like she was in a hot bath, like she was being bombarded by steam.

And within her skin, Naruto felt the signs of chakra coils being forged within her body.

'How… Zest and I haven't put any chakra in her body, so what is causing this?' Naruto thought before he face-palmed. 'Zest's chakra created breast milk, fuck.'

**"Naruto."** Kokuo chimed softly. **"Give her my Blessing, I will stabilize her, warding off death, and when she is older, I can help her become strong."**

Naruto grit his teeth.

'There has to be a safer way, Kokuo.' Naruto thought, his silence and pacing putting Yasaka and Amaterasu on edge.

Naruto could feel the head shaking the Gobi did.

Gripping his hand tightly to draw blood, Naruto held out his dominate hand and a small orb with Kokuo's chakra appeared in it.

'Please, let this work.' Naruto begged all the gods at once as he patted Xenovia's back, the orb entering her body.

"Papa?" Yasaka asked, knowing he placed chakra within Xenovia just now, but got no answer as Xenovia started screaming in pain as corrosive, rust colored chakra bubbled around the child in Naruto's arms.

Amaterasu took Kunou outside, as she started to tear up from the screaming. The goddess didn't understand what was going on, but knew having two screaming children would make things worse.

Naruto hugged the struggling and screaming Xenovia as she, much stronger than before, tried to break free.

"It's going to be okay." Naruto stated into her ear over and over again as she thrashed in his arms, making him kneel down in case he had to lay on her. "It's going to be okay."

"Papa, what did you do?" Yasaka asked as she knelt to his side and felt as if she recognized this chakra.

Naruto didn't respond as he continued to try to sooth Xenovia.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH…..agggh….agh….huh….hagh… (Gasp)…" Xenovia lulled out as she calmed down, the chakra withdrawing inside of her body and the fever staying, but it wasn't as bad as before.

**"She is going to be fine, just some rest and Xenovia will be fine."** Kokuo informed Naruto, who sighed.

"Sorry about that Yasaka, I got to go home, now." Naruto said as he kissed Yasaka's cheek good bye before walking through a portal to Genbu's back, where Zest was.

Zest, who listened to Naruto as they put Xenovia to bed, was steaming to her boiling point pissed off at Naruto.

"YOU FUCKING STUPID?" Zest shouted as she punched him with Senjutsu enhanced fist.

"Yeah, I am, but it was the only way I could help her." Naruto stated as he took another punch.

"I doubt that, but… fuck…" Zest sputtered angrily. "We almost lost her, and you are so relaxed…"

Naruto took a deep breath and hugged Zest.

"I know, I should have talked to you first." Naruto apologized.

Zest nodded as she hugged him back.

They separated and re-entered Xenovia's bedroom to check on her, seeing the fever, while still going, had dimmed more, and Xenovia was sleeping peacefully.

That night, the two adults took Xenovia to their room quietly and went to bed that night with her sleeping between them, not wanting to be away from her.

**Chapter 18, DONE!**

**THERE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU?**

**Another short chapter, setting some things up as well as continuing the relationship Naruto has with his blood-daughter. **

**If you enjoyed/hated, please slam the keyboard/phone screen with a review, I will read them all and will move accordingly. **


	19. Cats in the Cradle

**_Original Posted On: Nov. 23, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Doomqwer: Yeah, sorry about that. I actually would have done more, but since they already had a talk during his fight with Great Red, if I didn't do that, then there would have been… blood.

Silvanium: Yes, she is Kunou's 'dad'. I am actually still in the thought process for the Yokai/Shinto faction's reactions, and that might actually work.

Wolf1741: She is the only other Human with chakra, other people who get a Tailed Beast Blessing will mostly be yokai, the exception is Rias and Xenovia.

Darkmaster10000000: …. Yeah, I sort of did lose my cool. Over ten people PM'd me and berated me over his connection to Yasaka… I snapped. Sorry.

2n2kas: It's not a problem.

Reptil: Thanks man, and hopefully this chapter is just as good.

Darthan81: I will man, and this is one chapter I enjoyed writing, and I'm damn proud of it.

Chronosign: Well, she has Kokuo's chakra. So that means, Boil release and tailed beast cloaks 1 and 2. And for what she can do with it, well, you will see what I have planned.

Animecollector: No, you aren't like that man. I know people want to see Naruto connect with Yasaka, but fuck, it got overbearing and I snapped. But the plus side is, Kunou will have a unique style that I'm surprised Kishimoto didn't think of. Lava style: Glass. Seriously, that is cool, butwe got lava style: Lava, Limestone, and rubber.

Calderoneric758: Oh, Naruto is Super Kami Ultra Mega Alpha Thin Uncut Dende.

Arrow3sss: Yes, it was my decision. Reason: Glass style. Sand and Fire.

Demzerff1: I don't know yet about Kunou's impact, but we will come up with something. Oh, the Rias thing, that actually took me months to figure out and should (HOPEFULLY_ be finished soon. And for the cameo, yeah, I don't think so for a 'Young' Rias cameo.

Camster3100: I know, but I even acknowledge that Amaterasu being the 'father' is also random. Well, look at Naruto Canon, Sakura hits him for dumber reasons.

xXCoopyXx: Sorry.

Piruja04: Yeah, no one except like 3-4 people in the reviews pointed it out and were correct, I made it pretty obvious Yasaka and Amaterasu were going to be an official couple.

ErebusGraves: 1st: Cool ass name. 2nd: I actually forgot Naruto could do that, but I can say after living a second life before getting his memories back, he glimpsed details. 3rd: Tsunade and Shizune are still alive in both worlds.

Fairytail'skingstorm: Not going to rush it.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 19: Cats In the Cradle**

Naruto sat next to Zest as he touched Xenovia's forehead as she slept.

"Okay, the fever broke." Naruto said with a sigh of relief.

Zest touched her heart as she sighed as well, leaning into Naruto as they looked at their youngest daughter.

"How could this have happened?" Zest asked after some silence.

"I think… it might have happened due to you breast feeding her your chakra infused milk." Naruto said carefully as he made a shadow clone to stay behind as he and Zest left their room to go make breakfast.

Zest's eyes opened in realization.

"So, it was myOW!"

Naruto was pinching Zest's rabbit ear.

"None of that thinking Zest." Naruto said as he released Zest's ear. "Neither of us could have foreseen this, so no one is at fault."

Zest pouted as she massaged the sore area of her ear before she nodded her head.

"Alright, what do you want for breakfast?" Naruto asked as they entered the kitchen.

The two ate a small breakfast before returning to their room to check on Xenovia before going out to feed the animals in the forest and anything else they needed to do.

'I think I'll train in swordsmanship today.' Naruto thought as he entered his room, seeing the enhanced Executioners blade hanging on his wall, before he took it down, leaping out his massive window to the training grounds.

**"You are just doing this to take your mind off Xenovia."** Kurama jabbed with a chuckle.

Naruto ignored his friend while Kokuo used her hind leg and horse kicked the fox in the jaw, causing a massive tailed beast brawl.

What, all nine of them live within Naruto, it gets very boring inside of his gut and the seal.

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto's clone watched Xenovia toss and turn in her sleep.

"No…" Xenovia mumbled in her sleep.

_Xenovia's Dream…_

_She waded in darkness, panicking as she moved. _

_Was she moving? _

_Her limbs were. But was she moving around? Or was she perceiving that she was moving while staying in one spot. _

**_"Don't fear, little one."_**

_Xenovia looked around, her heart pounding as she heard an ancient and wise voice._

_"Who are you? Where are you?" Xenovia asked in a panic as she could not see the one talking to her. _

**_"Over here."_**

_Xenovia looked up and saw Kokuo, tripping and falling on her butt._

**_*Chuckle* "You need not fear, little one. I am here to help."_**_ Kokuo stated as she knelt down. _**_"I am Kokuo, the Gobi."_**

_"Kokuo?"_

**_"Yes."_**

_"You… how did you get here?"_

**_"I am here because you were sick due to your body adjusting to the chakra you now have. I was given to you by Naruto to help you adjust to your chakra, and to help you as your partner later on."_**_ Kokuo stated._

_"Partner for what?" Xenovia asked as she looked up at Kokuo._

_Kokuo shook her head. _

**_"That will be explained later, now it is time for you to wake up, little one."_**_ Kokuo replied as her hoof tapped Xenovia's forehead gently._

_End Xenovia's Dream…_

Xenovia's eyes fluttered open, seeing that she was in Naruto's and Zest's room.

"Xenovia… Thank God you are okay." The clone stated as he hugged her.

"Yes… I am…" Xenovia said slowly as she accepted his hug.

"You okay?"

Xenovia said nothing as the clone let her go.

"Am I… normal?" Xenovia asked sadly.

The clone had no idea what to say.

"Of course, you are, Xenovia." The clone stated.

"But… I have a Kokuo in my head." Xenovia responded.

The clone realized what she was saying.

'So Kokuo made contact with her. Interesting, but now I have to explain myself to her.' The clone thought as he lay Xenovia back down on the bed.

"Well, Kokuo is a friend." Naruto told her. "She will watch over you when I am not around, so don't be afraid to talk to her if Zest and I aren't around."

Xenovia nodded.

"I'm not afraid of Kokuo, but she said I have chakra, making me like you." Xenovia responded. "Does that mean I will be able to do what you and Zest can do? Those fighting and abilities with elements?"

"Yes, but we have to wait a while before you can get started with that." The clone told her as he ran his hand through her blue hair, noticing some of it above her eye was turning green at the roots. "You will start with basic training and then we will go from there."

**Skip, 2005…**

"I want to learn how to use a sword." Xenovia (Age 7) told Naruto as she watched him training with his Executioner's Blade.

"You… do?" Zest asked as she looked at her child, who was currently trying to climb a tree without her hands, which was difficult for her due to Kokuo's chakra having grown so much the last three years.

"Yes, I feel like I could do more with a sword than any normal jutsu besides the basics you will be teaching me." Xenovia said as she crossed her arms, pouting.

"Okay." Naruto said as he lowered his weapon.

"Really?" Zest asked as she blinked. "Not to be a… rude, but you aren't really a swordsman Naruto."

Naruto smirked.

"Don't worry, someone owes me a favor." Naruto said as he placed his weapon on the ground before rolling up his sleeve to reveal a familiar communication device.

**Heaven…**

Gabriel sighed as she sat at her desk.

'I know this is necessary, but why is there so much paperwork.' She thought as she reached for her cup of tea.

Gabriel jumped when her bracelet communicator went off, sending papers all over the floor.

'Who… Naruto?' Gabriel thought before she answered it. "Hello, Naruto."

"Hey Gabriel." Naruto said from the other side of the communicator. "I would like to cash in my favor. The one you guys owe me for creating the Flugel."

"Of course." Gabriel said as she stood up, using magic clean up the mess. "What do you need?"

"Do you have anyone willing to teach swordsmanship to my daughter?"

**Next day…**

Naruto kissed Zest's cheek as he opened a portal.

"We should be back by lunch if everything goes smoothly." Naruto said as he took Xenovia's hand. "Later Zest."

"Bye." Xenovia stated as she and Naruto walked through the portal, with it closing as she saw Zest waving goodbye.

"Xenovia, welcome to Italy." Naruto said as she looked around in awe.

"It's beautiful." Xenovia stated.

"Yeah, it is." Naruto replied as he took her hand in his to make sure she didn't wander off. "Now, where is Gabriel."

"Naruto, over here."

Naruto turned around and saw Gabriel, dressed in casual human clothing, accenting her natural beauty, walking next to a woman dressed as a nun with a crucifix.

"Hey Gabriel, looking nice as usual." Naruto said as he hugged the seraph. "Gabriel, this is Xenovia, my daughter."

Xenovia looked at Gabriel with her big brown eyes admiring the seraph.

"Xenovia, this is Gabriel. She is an angel." Naruto told her, getting Xenovia's attention.

"Really? An angel?" Xenovia asked Gabriel, who was kneeling.

"Oh, she is adorable." Gabriel said as she hugged the blue haired child into her massive melons.

"My name is Xenovia Uzumaki… it's nice to meet you." Xenovia said with a bow after Gabriel let her go.

Gabriel smiled as she looked at Xenovia.

"Excuse me," the other lady interrupted. "My name is Griselda Quarta."

She bowed in respect.

"Naruto, Griselda is the best exorcist and swordswoman we have and has agreed to train little Xenovia here." Gabriel said as she patted Xenovia.

"Interesting." Naruto said as he looked at Griselda, who looked back at him. "It is nice to meet you, Griselda."

He extended his hand.

Griselda looked at his hand before taking it in hers.

"It is nice to meet you too, Naruto." Griselda said genuinely. "Especially someone of your status, Golden Protector."

Naruto chuckled nervously.

"I'm not much of one." Naruto responded as he looked at Xenovia. "I'll be bringing you here for sword training and basic schooling for a few hours every day Xenovia. After that Zest and I will continue your other training."

Xenovia nodded before she hugged his waist.

"I'll do my best, Naruto." Xenovia said as she squeezed him tightly before releasing him and walking over to Griselda.

Naruto smiled and he looked at Gabriel.

"Please take good care of her?" He asked.

"We will." Gabriel said as Griselda and Xenovia walked away to start her basic training. "I'll keep an eye on her training. She is a little younger than the allowed age we start training exorcists, but since this is your favor, we can make an exception."

Naruto bowed.

"Thank you, Gabriel." He said.

**Summer of 2006, Park in America…**

"So, Serafall gave you to her sister as her first peerage member?" Naruto asked as he sat at a bench next to Jack.

Today was Jack's report, and she had messaged Naruto to meet her at this park, and since it was at a park, he decided to bring Xenovia to give her a break.

Jack nodded, wearing a tank top and jeans. Her Byakugan was still covered with her eye patch, giving Jack a very dangerous look.

Before the chakra being and reaper was Xenovia playing with Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory, who came with Jack after pestering her something fierce before the reaper gave in and brought them.

Besides them, no one else was at the park.

"Well, that is an interesting development. I wonder why Serafall did that?" Naruto said as he leaned against the bench.

"Maybe it is for me to protect her?" Jack said as she looked at Sona, smiling softly. "I am actually honored to be given the chance."

Naruto patted her head.

"I'm very proud of you, Jack." Naruto stated as he removed his hand. placing it against the benches wooden surface, slipping a bit and a massive splinter slicing his hand open, blood splattering onto the wood. 'Shit…'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHAHAGAHAGH!"

Naruto and Jack shot up and ran to the three children, where Rias was crying as she held her leg, her knee cut open.

"What happened, Sona?" Jack asked as Naruto had to pretend that he didn't know the other two girls as he looked over Xenovia.

"Rias and that girl started arguing, and she pushed Rias, and Rias's knee started bleeding." Sona stated in a slight panic.

"What?" Jack said as she glanced at Xenovia who was angry. "Sir, your child pushed Rias."

"What? I'm sorry. Xenovia, apologize." Naruto said as he brought Xenovia over and looked at Rias's knee, touching it with his right hand, forgetting it was bleeding when he pressed it against her knee, making her whimper in pain before blinking.

The pain was gone.

Neither noticing a small amount of Naruto's blood having mixed with Rias's.

"I'm sorry." Xenovia apologized with a grumble and her arms crossed, clearly upset that she had to do so.

"It's fine, I accept your apology." Rias said as she stood up. "I'm sorry I said that Yugioh wasn't a good anime."

"I accept your apology."

Sona sighed as she stood next to Jack.

"That is my friend… an anime obsessed otaku." Sona grumbled.

"Don't worry about it, Sona." Jack said as she took Sona's hand. "I think it's time to go home."

Sona pouted along with Rias.

The three of them left the park, not saying good bye to the blonde stranger with his blue haired daughter as they left in the other direction.

"Hey, Jack." Rias said as her hand was taken by Jack. "Do you have anyone you love?"

"I love my teachers." Jack said immediately while she took Sona's hand.

"No." Rias said as she shook her head. "I mean, love as in Love. Like…"

"Marriage?" Sona asked.

"Yeah, like marriage." Rias finished.

Jack blinked.

'Do I have someone I love romantically?' Jack thought as she stopped at the crosswalk to wait for the light to change.

An image of Naruto appeared in her mind.

Her eye widened and her face flushed.

'Sensei?' She thought as she looked down.

"Jack?" Sona and Rias asked curiously.

"Nothing." Jack said as she saw the light change. "Nothing at all."

The trio made their way to a secluded area and teleported to Rias's home, dropping her off before Jack and Sona went to the Sitri territory.

"Mommy, guess what." Rias said as she ran and hugged Venelana.

"What is it, Rias?" Venelana asked as she hugged her daughter.

"I met a nice man today." Rias said as she looked up at her mother. "I got hurt at the park, and he touched my leg and the pain vanished."

Venelana raised an eyebrow.

"What did he look like?" Venelana asked.

"He had blue eyes, tan skin, and blonde hair." Rias said as she thought about it. "Oh, he also had three whisker-like marks on his cheeks."

Venelana's eyes widened.

'Sirzechs told me the one who trained him had whisker marks… it couldn't have been…' Venelana thought as she felt Rias remove herself from her mother and go elsewhere in the mansion. 'No way… Naruto was a human, there is no way he is still alive.'

**2007…**

Naruto and Amaterasu were walking through Kyoto's borders, doing an annual checking of the barrier together to bond, making up for the time he was gone while she became involved with Yasaka.

"Hey, Amaterasu, what happened to Tsukuyomi?" Naruto asked, remembering that Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess, was married to the Moon God Tsukuyomi.

"Oh, him." Amaterasu said with disgust as she checked the barrier, finding no flaws. "You remember when he slayed Uke Mochi?"

"Yeah, that happened before I was born. Miko told me about it." Naruto responded, noticing she wasn't happy at all. "He killed her because the food she produced by coughing up the ingredients."

"Yeah, so that is why we divided into day and night, but most don't know that I divorced him." Amaterasu stated. "Just because the food was prepared in a gross matter, what an asshole."

"But aren't you still close? You are siblings after all." Naruto stated.

"Well, of course we are, but I tolerate his presence." Amaterasu replied, finishing the conversation with the completion of the barrier check.

**2008, Genbu's back…**

Xenovia shook as she stood atop the hot water in the hot spring, wearing a one-piece bathing suit as she did.

"Good job, Xenovia." Zest praised as she watched her daughter training in water walking.

Xenovia had been excelling in her training with Griselda, having a natural affinity to use swords.

With Naruto's permission, Griselda started teaching Xenovia how to use holy swords alongside what they originally agreed to teach her.

It was due to this that Griselda found out Xenovia was a Natural Holy Sword User, making her a rare breed to the world.

This kicked Griselda into high gear in Xenovia's training.

"How is Irina doing?" Zest asked as she watched Xenovia slip a bit. "I feel like you have an unfair advantage against her, with the two of you being best friends and rivals. I mean, you can use chakra when she can't. Hardly an even battle field."

"Don't talk… Distracting… me." Xenovia said as she tried to stay above the water.

Zest chuckled and went back to meditating.

She inhaled and exhaled.

Son's chakra bubbled from her body with one tail formed from the chakra.

'Now…' Zest thought as she gritted her teeth.

The tail split, forming two tails, and her power spiked immensely, and she was in control.

**"Good job, Zest."** Son said proudly. **"You now can use two tails worth of my chakra without losing control."**

Zest smiled as she recalled the chakra.

"Hey, can I do that with Kokuo's chakra?" Xenovia asked as she stepped off the water.

"Yes, you will be able to, but you won't be doing any of that training for another few years." Zest stated as she chuckled at Xenovia's pouting face. "It is up to Kokuo. She decides when it is time for you to master your Blessing."

**"We can start your Boil Release training when you can walk on water with ease and without thought."** Kokuo informed Xenovia from within, making Xenovia excited.

"Alright." Xenovia said as she ran back to the hot spring and ran onto the water, only to fall in.

**2009, February, 14th, Kyoto…**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, XENOVIA!" Naruto, Zest, Yasaka, Amaterasu, Lucoa, and Wukong shouted as they popped confetti and brought out her birthday cake.

Xenovia (Now Age 10) held Kunou (Age 6, almost 7) in her arms as she smiled.

"Now it's time to blow out the candles." Naruto said with a smile as he nudged her towards the cake, before his smile vanished and he turned and looked towards the South-East.

"Naruto/Papa?"

Naruto said nothing, before his eyes widened and he opened a portal, vanishing within it before it closed.

**Few minutes prior…**

Kuroka (Age 13, almost) ran as she carried her baby sister, Shirone (Age 8), on her back. Her fox and cat necklace bouncing on her developing chest and one of her mother's bells jingling in her hair with the other in Shirone's as she ran through the woods in China.

"Don't be stubborn, Nekoshou." A Pillar Devil Heir stated cockily as he and his peerage followed them.

Correction: He watched his peerage chase Kuroka and Shirone as he sat back in a chair in the air.

Kuroka barely dodged an attack from a Pawn that was promoted to Queen, and she backhanded the Pawn away as she stumbled, her hand now hurting as she continued running.

"Kuroka…" Shirone whimpered. "I'm scared, nya."

"It's going to be fine, Shirone." Kuroka said in false confidence. "I'll make sure we survive this, nya."

It had been a few years since their parent's died. Tamaki having passed away from cancer in his lungs.

Matuba and Fujima raised them with Matuba's family, but they were attacked by Devils and thus Fujima tearfully fled as Matuba and his family fought and died while distracting them.

Fujima got them to China, and they lived safely for a while, until Fujima sustained an injury and died before her children, the three of them crying as she held them before dying.

Kuroka had to dig her mother's grave while Shirone slept that night, knowing it wouldn't be possible for her to help at the moment.

The next day, they buried their mom. Saying a small prayer in hopes God would allow her mom into Heaven to be with their father before they packed as much as they could safely carry to go to a nearby city.

One day into their trip, they are ambushed by Devils.

Kuroka kicked a Rook away, her foot riddled with pain despite using her chakra to enhance her attack.

'Shit…' Kuroka thought as she broke out of the woods and was at the edge of the Yellow River, its yellow water rushing quickly down its passage. 'Okay… I need to walk on the water… but Shirone doesn't know how to swim… I'll run along the river's edge.'

"I see you realize you are cornered."

Kuroka blinked and felt her body tense and the blood drain from her as she realized she was surrounded by the devil and his peerage.

"Join my peerage, Nekoshou." The King, who was a little older than Kuroka, said with a smug, cocky smirk. "You will have a roof over your head. Food, clothing, and an education. It will be your home."

Kuroka heard this and growled.

"We have a home, nya." Kuroka stated angrily before she glared at the King. "It's on the back of the Island Turtle, Genbu."

The King blinked along with many of his peerage before they all laughed.

"You referring to that fairy tale of the 'Golden Protector' that Leviathan published?" The King laughed, not noticing Kuroka's necklace glow. "You honestly believe that? This means I'll have to teach you the difference between fiction and reality."

"I guess you haven't learned that lesson, you smug brat."

The King turned to see an angry Naruto, in sage mode with his pupils in a plus formation, showing he was dipping slightly into his Tailed Beast chakra.

"Who the heMPH!" he tried to say before Naruto's hand grabbed this kid by the face, silencing him.

"BASTARD! LET OUR KING GO!" Many of the peerage shouted as they charged at Naruto.

"Buzz off." Naruto said cruelly as he activated imperfect Susano, a purple ribcage and skeletal arms appeared around him and the King, slamming into the peerage members to the ground, out cold, as Naruto continued to look the King in the eyes as he lifted him above his head as he deactivated his Susano.

"You hurt me, and my family will hunt you down." The King shouted through Naruto's hand.

"As if a puny Pillar Devil could install fear in me." Naruto said as he activated his rinne-sharingan. "Now, suffer."

The King's eyes widened in fear as the rinne-sharingan pattern took over his eyes, signaling he was under Naruto's genjutsu.

Naruto dropped the kid and looked down to see Kuroka and Shirone looking up at him in fear.

Naruto inhaled and exhaled, closing his eye and ending his sage mode as he floated to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Kuroka, Shirone." Naruto said as he hit the ground, his eyes now soft and gentle, his chakra calm and soothing.

"Naru…" Kuroka said shakily.

Never once in her life had she seen Naruto this angry, and Shirone didn't even remember Naruto.

"It's going to be fine you two." Naruto said as he took off his cloak and draped it around the nekoshou's shoulders, over both of them. "I'll take you home."

Kuroka, who had been running for hours that day, felt all her worry and dread flush from her body, along with the adrenaline, and she passed out, being caught by Naruto as Shirone jumped off her sister's back.

"Kuroka?" Shirone shouted as she shook Kuroka's tired body.

"Don't worry Shirone." Naruto said as he picked Kuroka up and then picked Shirone up, putting her on top of Kuroka, and carried them bridal-style. "She will be fine."

Shirone didn't trust this person.

His chakra was undeniably huge and dark earlier, so seeing him be so nice was off putting to the young Nekoshou.

"Where are we going." Shirone asked as she felt extremely tired.

"The Island Turtle."

**Chapter 19, DONE!**

**Well, I hope this chapter was more satisfying. I feel more confident about it, but I don't know how long that confidence will last.**

**I wonder is anyone will notice how Rias gets her chakra? Oh well, wishful thinking is for everyone.**

**If you liked it, please review, if you hated it, then send a review. I need a laugh. **


	20. Homecoming

**_Original Posted On: Dec. 7, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Silvanium: Yeah, not allowing the Nekoshou Purge happen. Will give answer on the Rias/Naruto chakra thing at the end.

Calderoneric758: DODGE! I am sort of confused on the 'Man against man' part, but thanks for the support man.

Guest: No, Rias isn't a part of the harem. Student, maybe, but lover, no. It would be as if Kakashi dated Sakura, or Minato dated Rin, or Gai dated Tenten, or Kurenai dated Kiba, or Asuma dated Ino. Weird, but for Naruto, Rias looks like his mom.

Gamerx568: I know, I should have put more thought into the chakra transfer, but most people actually didn't see how Naruto actually gave her chakra, all are assuming the blood. Only one person got it correct, and I won't say names.

DarkMaster10000000: Yeah, we talked about it in a PM, and thanks for the support man.

Batthan the Dark Knight: Egh, it was to gruesome to explain, I actually had to delete the scenes with the pillar heir, except one scene, but what ever you think happened to him, it did.

BLstaz: Another ten tails tree? No, Naruto isn't stupid enough to do that. Plus, in Naruto canon, the divine tree was there way before Kaguya arrived.

Doomqwer: Yeah, you can't prevent everything, as you will slip up, and something far worse could happen. Thank you on the compliment on the story progression, with Ghoul of Gremory being put on hold, I should be able to focus more on Protector and Werefox.

Manu: It wasn't the blood. And yeah, Gabriel will be doing more, hopefully to your expectations.

588963-B: I know, right? I like that formula you did, it made me laugh.

Wolf1741: … Kuroka and Shirone are probably the last people getting a tailed beast blessing. So, in total, Yasaka, Zest, Tsunade, Xenovia, Rias, Kuroka, and Shirone will have them. The first two are fine as that is his oldest daughter and his wife. Tsunade it was to save her life from dying. Xenovia and Rias were accidently given chakra. And Kuroka and Shirone are given them to defend themselves, so what is the problem.

Selet: Think of the worst torturous thing anyone could do to a person, and apply that to that kid, it happened.

Autobot-Wolfsketch: Oh, yeah, he did leave Xenovia on her birthday. Well, no. it wasn't his blood.

Demzerff1: Interesting comparison, Rias and Madara. Oh, Naruto is a lolicon, he yearned for Sakura didn't he, thus, lolicon. Oh, sorry, I didn't think you meant cameo like that, did I take it to far? Hm, I will have to think about chakra chains, as she isn't an Uzumaki. I will have to consult my Beta's. And no, you didn't go overboard. I actually like this review as it shows how much you care about the story. Thanks man, it means a lot.

Davidteague3950: Chakra beings can bleed, only when they die is when they scatter into chakra and reform. When they are alive, they have flesh and blood.

Luffyrobinluffynami: No, you are so wrong about the blood.

Autismguy593: Nekoshou Purge has been avoided my friend. You may relax.

The Greed13: Cunning? How? Anyway, thanks for the compliment man.

RaijuTsuiga1126: Updated, NOW!

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 20: Homecoming**

Naruto walked through the portal, stepping onto Genbu's back in the student quarters.

He entered one of the many empty rooms, placing the sister nekoshou in a bed, tucking them in under nice, warm blankets.

Naruto took notice of the bells in their hair.

'Fujima, Tamaki.' He thought as he touched the one in Shirone's hair. 'What happened?'

He took a deep breath and caressed Kuroka's hair, channeling chakra through her to ease some of her pain.

"I got to go." Naruto whispered to them. "I'll be back soon."

Naruto got no response as he left the two sisters to sleep.

**Four Minutes Later, Kyoto…**

"WHAT?" Yasaka and Zest shouted, both being heard throughout Kyoto, with Xenovia and Kunou being outside with Lucoa and Wukong, who was starting to look his age, but still very strong.

"This… Thing." Naruto said as he motioned to the out cold devil King and his peerage, with whom he tied up and brought to Kyoto. "Tried to force Kuroka into his peerage."

Zest was fuming as her fingers twitched in annoyance while Yasaka was being held back by Amaterasu.

"LET ME GO AMA!" Yasaka snarled as she thrashed around. "I'M GOING TO GIVE THOSE DEVILS A PIECE OF MY MIND!"

Zest silently agreed.

"Settle down you three." Amaterasu shouted over them. "If you go to the Underworld, guns blazing, there will be another faction war."

This caused Naruto, Zest, and Yasaka to steady and recompose themselves.

"Now, I will go and… inform the Satan's of this development, so I would appreciate it if you undid your genjutsu on the king, Naruto." Amaterasu asked her father-in-law.

Naruto begrudgingly undid the illusion, causing the sweat-covered teen to gasp and relax.

Amaterasu used her magic to grab ahold of all of the offending party, kissed Yasaka goodbye and teleported to the Underworld.

"I think she can handle this." Naruto said as he sat down, grabbing a bottle of sake and chugging it heavily.

"I know, but they…" Yasaka started before she opened the window to allow the three of them to see Lucoa and Wukong playing with Xenovia and Kunou. "The Satan's have stemmed the forced reincarnations of humans and yokai, but there are still a few who break this."

Naruto placed the sake bottle besides him and exhaled the breath he was holding.

"Lil Zechs, Sera, Falbium, and Ajuka aren't lazy people." Naruto stated as he remembered his former students. "But they can be stubborn and childish, so something like this can happen."

Zest sat besides Naruto and took the bottle, taking a swig herself.

"I guess Xenovia's birthday wasn't as good as it should have been." Zest said sadly as she lowered the bottle. "She was really hurt that you left, and didn't want to blow out the candles, so you have to make it up to her."

**Underworld…**

Amaterasu sat eerily calm as Grayfia stood before her while her King and the others made their way up.

"Would you like something to drink, Lady Amaterasu?" Grayfia asked politely.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am fine for the time being." Amaterasu responded in kind.

The door opened a short time later, Sirzechs, Serafall, Falbium, and Ajuka entered and sat at the table across from the Sun Goddess, Head of the Shinto Faction, and partner of Yasaka, leader of Kyoto.

"How are you doing, Lady Amaterasu?" Sirzechs asked, kick-starting the conversation.

"Cut the shit, Lucifer." Amaterasu responded darkly. "You all have an idea for why I am here."

Serafall, meanwhile, gulped a bit while Falbium and Ajuka were confused as Sirzechs smiled goofily while internally sweating.

"I am here due to your negligence to uphold the agreement on which the Devil and Yokai Faction established years ago." Amaterasu stated as she summoned the peerage. "This young fellow was within our territory with his followers hunting down a nekoshou and her sister."

Serafall's eyes widened.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit.' Serafall chanted as her palms started to sweat from her nervousness.

As Head of Foreign Affairs, any law that dealt with other factions and pantheons was advised by her, and with her busy schedule of filming her show and working, there had been a few things she hadn't noticed.

"I am here to give you a warning on Yasaka's behalf." Amaterasu said as she looked each of the Satan's in their eyes, lingering on Serafall. "Due to this incident, Yasaka was unable to think so I had to come here in her stead. Your warning: If this happens again, war will be on the horizon."

And with that, Amaterasu stood up and bowed.

"Enjoy getting information out of them, and make sure to keep them honest." Amaterasu said before she returned to Kyoto.

Serafall gasped, never noticing that she was holding her breath.

'Shit,' She thought as she looked at the table. 'I need to get on the ball or else Naruto won't be happy.'

Yes, Serafall still had her memories of meeting Naruto all those years ago, and it was why she allowed Jack days off.

And yes, this could get her fired, arrested, and tried as a traitor to her people if anyone found out and proved her guilty.

"It seems that we have to do work on our day off." Ajuka told Serafall as he stood up, looking at the pillar devil heir. "And I had a feeling the Naberius family would not keep their kid in line, this just proves me correct. Come on Serafall, let's finish this quickly."

"No, I can do this on my own, Ajuka." Serafall stated as she stood up. "It is my job as Head of Foreign Affairs so I can do this alone."

Ajuka and Falbium quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay…" Falbium said as he watched Satan Pink take the heir and his peerage to be questioned, at best, or tortured, at worst.

"You think HE played a part of this?" Falbium asked Sirzechs as the Head of the Army asked their team leader as Ajuka went home to his lab. "We the Satan's know he is alive due to the dimensional tears a few years back, which we played off as an experiment on Ajuka's part, but not everyone saw it."

"Maybe, from what mom told me a while back, he might be closer than we think." Sirzechs replied to his friend. "Anyway, if sensei was tied to this, I think he would have attacked us, given how passionate he is about his family."

Falbium shuttered.

He had accidently yelled at Yasaka when she was an infant and was beaten within an inch of his life by Naruto, who wasn't even using any tailed beast chakra, just senjutsu alone.

Falbium grumbled as he went home.

'I'll prove to sensei that I am stronger than before.' He thought as he took long strides in his steps.

**Skip…**

Shirone winced as the sun's light gently assaulted her eyes. Her face scrunched into a frown before her hazel eyes fluttered open to see Kuroka's sleeping face as they snuggled into each other.

'What… where…' Shirone thought as she realized that they weren't sleeping on the ground, but a very soft and warm bed.

Shirone shuffled slowly out of Kuroka's grasp, the bell in her hair softly jingling. Kuroka groaned at the loss of Shirone's warmth and vice versa.

She took notice of the room. It was small, but could comfortably house two adults. It had a decent sized bathroom, shelves, two dressers and closets, and a tv. The bed had a side table with some cups and a water jug.

It had a very homey feeling, and it smelled familiar.

Shirone saw the door and glanced at Kuroka, who was still fast asleep, before making her way to the door, grasping the handle and exiting the room.

She saw a hallway with many rooms and stairwells at the ends of both of them.

Shirone carefully went down one and found herself in a lobby like area where the exit was.

Upon leaving the lobby, Shirone felt a small chill run through her body, as the ocean was still cold.

'The ground, is it stone?' Shirone thought to herself as her bare feet tapped across the cut off stone spire which Sage Mountain was made upon. 'This area, its filled with nature energy.'

Shirone looked around and saw the stair case that lead to the training grounds on Genbu's shell, as well as the one leading to the forest where the huge animals roamed free. Next to the building she just left was another building that looked like a standard traditional Japanese compound. Several more spires jutted out around the area, prompting Shirone to move to the fenced off edge, causing her to gasp as she saw the ocean and the form of Genbu as he made his way through the water.

'Impossible…' Shirone thought in awe. 'The Island Turtle was actually real, nya?'

"Who are you?"

Shirone turned and saw Xenovia, wearing a standard gi, covered in dirt and sweat. Her long hair in a messy pony tail.

Shirone was on high alert.

She was all alone in the middle of a legend and her sister was currently sleeping.

"Xenovia, what… oh." Naruto said as he finished walking up the stairs to see Xenovia and Shirone look at him. "Hey, Shirone. Did you sleep well?"

Shirone blinked.

'It's him.' She thought as she remembered the day before.

His chakra was so dark and scary, but now it was calm, soothing, and warm. As if it wanted to reach out and wrap her up in the warmest and fuzziest blanket.

"h…How do you know my name?" Shirone stuttered as she felt her legs wobble nervously.

Naruto took notice of this and slowly walked up and knelt down to the child of Fujima and Tamaki.

He reached up and gently cupped her cheek.

"I know your name because I was your parent's teacher." Naruto explained as he comforted her, looking into her eyes. "And I was there when you and Kuroka were born, so of course I would know your name."

Shirone wanted to call him out. He was a stranger who appeared and brought them here.

Yet, she knew he wasn't lying to her.

Her face became red when her and Xenovia's stomachs rumbled.

Naruto chuckled and looked at Xenovia, who was also blushing.

"Take her to the mess hall." He asked Xenovia. "I'll go get her sister."

"Alright Naruto." Xenovia said as she took Shirone's hand and guided her to a third building that was hidden slightly behind the compound.

Naruto watched the two kids walk away before he entered the student's quarters.

He entered the room and saw Kuroka sleeping.

"Kuroka…" Naruto said softly, seeing her ears twitch. "Kuroka…"

Said child turned on her side, still asleep.

Naruto smirked and walked to the beside table, grabbing the water jug.

Kuroka was having a very good dream.

Suddenly, cold, COLD water splashed across her face, causing her eyes to snap open and she jumped out of bed to attack whoever tossed water on her, only to be stopped when Naruto caught her fists.

"Hey, been a while, Kuroka." Naruto said cheerfully as he left her go, pulling her close, caressing her head and touching his forehead to hers. "A long while…"

Kuroka accepted this gesture and wrapped her arms around him, her eyes closing as they teared up.

"Yeah, nya. Way to long." She stated as she silently cried, happy to finally be home.

Naruto released Kuroka after a short while, taking in her appearance.

Kuroka looked like Fujima, just with her father's hair color.

Like Yasaka, Kuroka's figure was more developed than her mother.

"You sure got taller." Naruto said as he moved his hand to the top of her head and tapped the center of his chest. "Last time I saw you, you were at my waist."

Kuroka pouted, crossing her arms around her budding breasts.

"Is it okay if I ask you what happened to your parents and Matuba?" Naruto asked as he sat on the bed.

Kuroka moved and sat in his lap, which was smaller now that she was bigger, but was still able to sit comfortably in his lap as she leaned into his chest.

Naruto listened as she told him about Tamaki's death, followed by the death of Matuba's family and Fujima's death.

Kuroka had tears flowing down her cheeks as she recalled these events.

"Then yesterday happened." Kuroka finished.

Naruto stayed silent as he processed this.

'Fujima, Tamaki…' He thought as he pictured their final moments.

"Kuroka, from this day forth, you will start your training under me and Zest." He said sternly, making her eyes widen. "It won't be easy, and I will be very tough on you."

Kuroka nodded.

"Can Shirone stay too, nya?" Kuroka asked, desperation behind her question.

"Shirone will receive training as well, but for now it will be light exercises and chores." Naruto explained. "Now, lets go get something to eat. Zest will probably want to see you after so long."

Kuroka nodded as she smiled so brightly the sun seemed dull in comparison.

They walked into the mess hall and saw Shirone, Xenovia, and Zest waiting for them.

"Kuroka." Zest said as she stood up, taking the nekoshou in her arms.

"Zest." Kuroka said as she hugged the woman back. "It's good to be home."

"What do you mean?" Xenovia said as she looked at Kuroka, eyeing her ears and single tail, like she did with Shirone. "You never lived here."

Naruto burst out in laughter, followed by Kuroka and Zest as they finished their hug.

"What?" Xenovia asked with a scowl, not liking being laughed at.

"Sorry, but Kuroka was born here, and she actually baby sat you a few times before she left with her parents." Naruto explained.

Xenovia looked at Kuroka, her head tilted as she focused on the nekoshou's face.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." Xenovia said blatantly, making Naruto and Zest laugh more.

**After Breakfast…**

Naruto separated from the group and entered his inner sanctum. He approached his mural, touching the wall with a chakra infused hand.

Tamaki, Fujima, and Matuba along with his family appeared on the wall amongst his loved ones, Shirone and Kuroka near him.

'I promise I will take care of them, Tamaki, Fujima.' Naruto silently promised his deceased students.

He looked at Tamamo's mural, smiling softly as he looked at her.

'And I'll make you proud of me too, Tamamo.'

**Skip, August, North America, Mt. McKinley…**

"W…What are… we doing here, Naruto?" Xenovia asked as she shivered.

It was her day of training under Naruto, with the next day she would return to the Vatican for her training under Griselda and then she would get a day off to do simple chores and any homework she would be given.

It had been over a month since Kokuo had started training Xenovia in Boil Release, and during breakfast Naruto said he would help her with her training.

"We are at the 'coldest' mountain, Mt. McKinely." Naruto stated as he was seemingly unaffected by the cold and snow. "This is where your training will take place, Xenovia."

"Oo…kay…." Xenovia replied as she shivered.

She was wearing light winter outfit, but it wasn't fit for snow or mountaineering, so the cold still got to her.

"Listen carefully, Xenovia." Naruto said as she looked at him with her full attention. "Your training today is to activate and maintain Boil Release until I come back, or else… you'll freeze."

"What?"

"Bye." Naruto said as he opened a portal and left her alone.

'He really expects me to…. Survive until he gets back?' Xenovia thought as she couldn't stop shivering.

Xenovia sat down and crossed her legs, trying to focus on activating Boil Release.

Xenovia hissed in pain, looking at her arms to see nasty red burns steaming.

'Shit, I boiled the water and blood in my body, not my chakra.' Xenovia thought as felt the burns heal thanks to Kokuo.

With her chakra within Xenovia, Naruto and Kokuo witnessed Xenovia burn herself again.

**"You sure this is the best way to help her master my power?"** Kokuo asked Naruto.

"No, but it is something that will get us a result." Naruto replied as he continued to watch over Xenovia as she trained.

Shirone (Age 9), meanwhile, was helping with the cleaning in the compound with Kuroka (Age 14), who was going to have her lessons later that day.

'Tree walking is now getting easier to do.' Shirone thought as she scrubbed the wooden floors with her wash cloth. 'I'm not looking forward to water walking.'

Shirone, like Kuroka, couldn't swim.

"Kuroka, Naruto said I could start your training now, same with you, Shirone." Zest said as she turned the corner and saw her nieces finish their chores for the day.

Shirone and Kuroka nodded and promptly put the cleaning supplies away before following their aunt-figure to the training grounds.

**Xenovia…**

'…. Two hours…' Xenovia thought as she once again tried to activate Boil Release properly.

Her skin burned once more.

Xenovia was feeling very cold.

Her body was tired from the constant boiling of her blood and the water inside of her, and she felt like she was suffering heat stroke.

'Come on…' Xenovia thought hazily. 'I can… I can do this.'

Xenovia closed her eyes and focused as hard as she could.

'This is hard, but it is apart of who I am now.' Xenovia thought as she felt her chakra flow through her, focusing on her chakra coils, and ONLY on them as she activated her power. 'And I can use it…'

Xenovia felt her body heat up tremendously, but she also felt stronger.

"I did it? I DID IT!" Xenovia shouted happily as she jumped up and noticed a difference in how fast she was moving as her chakra was haphazardly boiled, not perfectly, but that would be in time.

Every step she took melted snow, making her smile as she continued to move before collapsing, her body thoroughly exhausted.

Xenovia didn't notice that a lock of her hair above her right eye was glowing green.

She closed her eyes, not feeling as cold as before as she boiling chakra kept the chill away.

Xenovia opened her eyes when she heard snow crunching, seeing Naruto smiling down at her from above.

"I see you were able to do it." He said proudly.

"Yeah…. Can we go now…" Xenovia asked as she felt her ability cancel while Naruto picked her up. "I want ramen when I get home."

Naruto chuckled as he held her, taking notice of the lock of green hair.

'Now that is a good look.' Naruto thought as he brought her home.

**September…**

Naruto and Gabriel sat in Heaven, having just finished going over the paperwork for the Flugel, to make sure they were still working properly.

"I'm sorry I had to call you for this Naruto." Gabriel apologized to the man of her affection.

"It was no problem, Gabriel." Naruto replied as he looked at her. "Besides, this gives me a chance to get away from the Island. Also, Zest is grocery shopping with the children today, so I would have been all alone."

Gabriel nodded, internally fidgety.

"Naruto, can we… spend some time together… today?"

**Chapter 20, DONE!**

**When Naruto healed Rias, what did he use? He used chakra on a chakra-less devil, thus the smallest amount of Kurama's chakra entered her body and over the years grew, making chakra coils, though they were dormant. Chakra doesn't flow through blood unless it is a kekkai genkai. I foreshadowed this when he healed Jack and gave her the Byakugan.**

**Only one person guessed this correctly. **

**Anyway, what did you guys think? Good, Bad, Ugly? Let me know with a review, even if you fucking hated it.**


	21. Paying Back a Favor

**_Original Posted On: Dec. 18, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

588963-B: Thank you man.

AnimeCollector: What makes sense?

Calderoneric758: Oh my GOD, THAT'S GENIUS!

The Greed13: It will be explained in the chapter.

Autobot-Wolfsketch: Thanks for understanding, and yeah, the Nekoshou are with Naruto and there was no Purge.

Wolf1741: Yeah, it was.

Dlowe265: Thank you.

Chronosign: Oh, the green hair fringe on Xenovia? Yeah, in canon its dyed, so I decided to have a little fun. Hm, I don't know much about Tiamat, but I'll think about it.

Grounded Forever: Technically, Zest is the child of Ophis and the Tailed Beast, so she isn't related to Naruto, as they made sure of that, and no Naruto won't be with Rias.

Dezmerff1: I probably did, didn't notice, and too much of an ass to care.

Wut: No, I like Rias enough to not bash her, but I feel the RiasXNaruto shipping is overdone.

Doomqwer: Yeah, and allows Shirone to be who she was supposed to be and is going to be stronger than she is in canon.

Darkmaster10000000: I have a plan for Ophis and Khaos Brigade, don't worry. And if Vali fights Naruto, Albion would be a little bitch as he suffered under Naruto's training, and would be scared, same with Ddraig.

Jupiterr50: Thank you.

Spark681: I will keep up the good work.

Amargi'sNodachi: Aw, I know right, lots of fluff.

Slade123: I did. And I corrected my notes.

PrintedSnail11: Thank you, you are one of few who actually like this. Thank you, man.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 21: Paying Back a Favor**

Naruto held a blushing Gabriel's hand as they walked through Vatican City.

Gabriel, after hearing Naruto say yes to her offer of spending time together, had dressed in modern casual wear. Flip flops, blue jeans, T-shirt, and sweater. Her hair stayed the same.

"Want to eat there?" Naruto asked as he pointed at a small coffee shop.

"Sure." Gabriel said nervously.

As an Archangel, Gabriel had to be careful of falling and being clean in her relationships.

Due to this mindset, Gabriel felt like she fell behind in Naruto's eyes with women like Zest and Lucoa beside him.

Gabriel sighed as she walked beside her beloved, who was smiling as they entered the café and were seated near the window.

Naruto, meanwhile, could hear whispers amongst the customers, mostly whispers of how he got with a beauty like Gabriel.

They took some menu's and ordered some coffee and some food.

"Hey, Gabriel, can I ask about Xenovia's progress in her schooling and exorcist training?" Naruto asked as he patiently waited.

Gabriel blinked before cutely putting her finger to her chin in thought, eyes looking at the ceiling.

"From what I know, Xenovia has learned her basic math and history, pretty easily. Seems she could pursue a career in that easily if she decides to go down those paths." Gabriel replied adorably. "In her training, she has shown prowess with a blade like Griselda. Especially heavy swords."

Naruto nodded proudly.

"We have trained her body to be as tough as possible and it has made her strong." Naruto said as he remembered finding Xenovia sneaking into his room to try to use the Executioner's Blade without him finding out. "I might give her a very special sword when she is ready."

"We were thinking the same." Gabriel replied, seeing Naruto raise an eyebrow. "We were thinking of bestowing her Durandal, at Griselda's request. She really has taken a liking to Xenovia, so it is unique to see her willing to give up that particular Holy Sword to one so young."

"Xenovia is strong, but she is still young, like you said, so she will prove to be a handful, when she starts puberty." Naruto stated as their coffee arrived.

Gabriel nodded as she grabbed her croissant and buttered it.

"You also… empowered her, didn't you?" Gabriel said slowly as she took a bite.

"Yeah, I did." Naruto said as he looked at his bagel. "Though, I probably would have never done it if she wasn't at Death's door."

"I see." Gabriel mumbled. "She told me that you took in another two children, nekoshou sisters?"

"Yeah, they are the children of my old students." Naruto replied fondly, before his face became angry while his fists clenched. "I found them being chased by some devil brat who was trying to get the older sister to join him."

Gabriel gasped at this.

"Fortunately, I was able to get to them in time." Naruto said as he calmed down, his face softening. "The devil wasn't killed, I made sure to just knock him out, but I could have done it so easily."

Gabriel touched Naruto's hands.

"I know devils are my enemy at the moment, but I am proud of you, Naruto." Gabriel said as she looked him in the eyes. "You let him live to face justice."

Naruto smiled and chuckled a little.

"Thanks Gabriel." Naruto replied as he moved over and leaned into her.

Gabriel smiled and leaned into Naruto.

"It was my pleasure Naruto." Gabriel said as she turned her head and kissed his cheek,

Many men were knocked out by their girlfriends that day in that café due to them stating how lucky Naruto was.

**Meanwhile, Underworld…**

Serafall shivered.

'I feel like killing an angel.' Serafall thought as she shook off the feeling.

She leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms out.

'Anyway, I still can't believe that kid could have screwed me over if the others decided to get the information out of him.' Serafall thought, counting the blessings in the stars that she had or else she would have been out of a job, and would have had been banished or killed.

_Flashback…_

_"… and then that son of a bitch proceeded to beat my peerage up when we were just trying to help the nekoshou." The Naberious Heir stated, lying through his teeth to Serafall._

_"Alright, can you describe this man?" Serafall asked as she sipped some coffee, dressed as a female interrogator from a cop show. _

_"Tall, with blonde hair, tan skin and whisker marks." He said as he struggled against his bindings. "He had a strange eye in the middle of his forehead."_

_Next thing he knew, the heir was once again knocked out when Serafall activated a spell that allowed her to see his memories._

_'Shit, he isn't lying about Naruto being there.' Serafall thought, though she growled at the aggression and attacks he allowed on Kuroka and Shirone. 'This little bastard deserves some punishment.'_

_The heir woke up, stripped to nothing but a leather loincloth covering his junk and standing before him was Serafall. _

_"I'll get the truth out of you, you lying piece of processed horse shit." She stated as she cracked a horse-riding crop across the kid's face._

_End Flashback…_

'Oh, he cried like a bitch.' Serafall thought darkly before snapping out of her memories. 'Shit, I almost went back to my hardcore self for a moment. I need to stay bubbly or else Sona and Naruto wouldn't want to be around me.'

Serafall was a hard ball during the civil war, being known as the 'Falls of Depravity' all because her anger at not being able to be with Naruto allowed her to be a savage beast on the battle field.

And she has been trying to repress this for many years, even though she has a connection to him, it wasn't enough.

**Skip…**

"GRANDPA!" Kunou shouted as the tiny seven-year-old ran to her grandfather, arms open as she jumped up and hugged him.

"Kunou." Naruto said as he spun around, getting gleeful giggles from her. "How have you been my little Sunflower?"

Naruto had decided to go camping with Kunou, who had been a good girl and helped set up camp and then with his permission was allowed to wander around as he got firewood.

"I've been good." Kunou said as she looked at him, her eyes full of giddiness. "Watch this."

Naruto watched as Kunou's tiny hands were engulfed in divine flames, something she got from Amaterasu.

"And then this."

Sand came from Kunou's gourd, which Naruto gave her for her fifth birthday, and merged with the golden flames and Naruto was amazed to see the pure sand that had Shukaku's curse mark pattern, signaling she indeed was the Successor of Sand, become glowing, molten glass that flowed like water around Kunou and Naruto.

"Amazing." Naruto said as he could feel the heat. "You learned this all by yourself?"

Kunou nodded her head.

"I just knew how."

**"I helped her subconsciously."** Shukaku muttered, large amounts of pride in those four words.

Naruto smiled and held Kunou up high as the glass cooled and became brittle, making the tiny kitsune very tired.

"I think you should wait a while before doing anymore glass tricks, okay?" Naruto asked as he cradled her in his arms, Kunou snuggling into his warmth, like her mother did at her age.

"Okay *Yawn* Grandpa." Kunou muttered before falling asleep.

'She looks like her mother… Yasaka so much.' Naruto thought before he twirled the lock of black hair Kunou got from Amaterasu. 'To think she is already strong enough to merge her sand and flames like this. I can't wait to see how strong she will be when she is properly trained by Yasaka.'

**Skip, October, Underworld…**

Misla sat up as she looked at Naruto, who was very concerned.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he could feel the distinct disturbance in Misla's body.

"I am sick." Misla said honestly, knowing that lying would have been a waste of their time. "And I want you to do me a favor."

"Okay, but that depends." Naruto stated.

"I want you to train your godson." Misla stated.

Naruto blinked.

"Godson?" he questioned, getting a nod from Misla.

"My son, Sairaorg. On the day of his birth, I had you made his godfather if anything happened to me. And with this sickness where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." Naruto said before he walked through a portal.

**Mexico…**

"Ma'am, I think you had enough." A bartender said as Tsunade hunched over the bar, plastered.

"Don…t…tell me…what…"

"Lady Tsunade…" Shizune, disguised, said in embarrassment.

The bartender sighed as Tsunade slouched more before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Tsunade, you are needed for something to get sober."

Tsunade heard Shizune gasp and she turned around, her tired drunk eyes becoming revitalized and focused as she saw Naruto being hugged by Shizune.

"I missed you too, Shizune." Naruto said as he hugged her back, looking at Tsunade. "Hey, grandma."

Naruto felt her heavy punch land outside the top of his head, mildly hurting before she hugged him tighter than Shizune.

"You fucking stupid asshole." Tsunade said, completely sober thanks to Saiken purging the alcohol from her body.

**Next day…**

Naruto stood before Sairaorg.

He was fifteen, tall for his age, and Naruto could tell Sairaorg had been training from the muscle Naruto could see on him.

"Nice to meet you." Sairaorg said as he bowed. "Mom told me you are my godfather, and I can see why she would trust you. Also, I'm grateful you got her help."

After Naruto and Tsunade reunited, he brought her to Misla's home and the slug and rabbit yokai got to work. They set up machines and started testing to find out what was going on with Misla.

Naruto smiled and patted Sairaorg's shoulder.

"It was no problem." He said as Sairaorg stood up straight. "She helped me out years ago, so I am helping her by helping you."

"I am still thankful." Sairaorg said, his face becoming angry. "My father doesn't seem to care about me or mom."

"Don't worry." Naruto said as he stepped to Sairaorg's side, opening a portal. "I will make you strong enough to stand against anything."

"I am ready." Sairaorg said as he followed his godfather. 'Mom, I promise I will succeed and make you proud.'

Sairaorg stepped through the portal, which closed, and Sairaorg was greeted to a view of the ocean.

"Zest!" Naruto called out as he walked away from Sairaorg, who recognized where he was from a fairy tale Misla read to him as a child.

'Wait… Naruto…' Sairaorg thought as he turned and looked at Naruto interact with Zest, informing her of his new student's predicament. 'No way… the golden protector is still alive?'

"Who the hell are you, nya?"

Sairaorg looked to his right and saw Kuroka (Age 14), Xenovia and Shirone behind her. All three of them in training gi that were starting to wear out.

Kuroka looked at Sairaorg with a glare, her arms crossed and stern.

"I am Sairaorg." He replied, not liking Kuroka's tone.

"Oh, perfect, you guys are meeting each other." Naruto said as he interrupted their conversation. "He will be training with you on the weekends, so please get along. Also, Shirone, you want to go shopping with me today?"

He walked up to the tiny nekoshou, picked her up, and put her on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I will." Shirone said as she gave him a big smile and hugged his head.

"Then we will go find out, alright?" Naruto laughed. "Xenovia, I'll get you to the Vatican in a minute after you change into your uniform. Kuroka, you and Sairaorg will be training with Zest today."

Everyone he mentioned nodded, Xenovia and Shirone ran into their rooms to change, followed by Naruto, thus leaving Sairaorg and Kuroka with Zest.

Sairaorg and Kuroka turned to Zest, who handed Sairaorg a gi.

He quickly changed and met Zest and Kuroka in the forest at the foot of Sage Mountain.

"Today, you will be maneuvering through the woods to the edge of Genbu's shell." Zest said as she looked at her students, getting a nod from both teens. "You will be forced to fight the animals, but you can run away. The point of the fights isn't to win, but to test resourcefulness and your guts. So, no killing the animals or getting killed."

The teens nodded, Kuroka very sure she could do it as she remembered how big the animals were and had sparred with them a few times.

Sairaorg had no idea what he was in for.

"You have until sunset, that is in five hours." Zest said as she looked at her watch, glancing up to see them still there. "What, get going."

Sairaorg and Kuroka dashed into the forest as Zest sat down and entered sage mode, to keep an eye on them.

**Meanwhile…**

"Have a good day, Xenovia." Naruto said as he waved her off, said child beaming brightly as she walked backward, waving at him, stopping when her friend Irina Shidou ran up to her and they started talking as they entered the academy.

"You ready for some shopping, Shirone?" Naruto asked the eight-year-old, having placed a transformation jutsu on her to keep her ears and tail hidden.

She was wearing a cute dress, resembling Ophis's usual attire, but not as Victorian. It was white and silver with a splash of blue, gold, and black on some ribbons.

Her white hair had been cut short on her request, making her look more like her mom.

"Yes." Shirone said while she nodded.

Naruto smiled as he took her hand and they went to the market.

**Exorcist Academy, lunch time…**

"Hey, Xenovia, that guy was your dad, right?" One of her classmates asked her.

Xenovia nodded, her long hair hanging from her shoulders.

"Yeah, why?" Xenovia asked curiously.

"Well, that little girl with you two didn't look like you or him, so who is she and why was she with you and your dad?"

Xenovia blinked.

"Naruto has lots of friends, and he helps take care of their kids, so Shirone is like family." Xenovia lied, feeling guilty having to do it.

"Why do you call your dad by his name?"

"I always heard everyone call him Naruto, so I assumed it was fine." Xenovia said, blushing a bit. "He hasn't really said anything about it, so he might not have a problem with it."

"That's weird."

Xenovia nodded and felt Irina tap her shoulder.

"Lunch is almost over, so let's get to class early." Irina said cheerfully.

**Meanwhile…**

"WHY THE FUCK ARE THESE ANIMALS SO DAMN STRONG!" Sairaorg shouted as he ran from a giant penguin, gorilla, and snake.

He had been running for several minutes, unable to think as whenever he would stop to try to come up with something, he would be attacked.

'She said this is to test my guts and resourcefulness, but how can I do that when I can't do anything but run.' Sairaorg thought as he barely dodged an attack from the penguin. 'Shit!'

Meanwhile, Kuroka swung into a tree branch, grabbing onto it and swerved around, releasing it, hitting Armidiko the giant armadillo, sending the poor guy flying.

"Sorry, Armidiko." Kuroka shouted, sidestepped, her gi ripping as the wind from a massive vampire bat's wings, exposing parts of her shoulder and right breast, but it was mostly covered.

'Oh, it's on, Luna.' Kuroka thought as she stared at the female bat as she turned around and faced Kuroka.

As this was happening, Zest sat in Sage mode, feeling out what was happening with the two teens.

'Kuroka sure has grown.' Zest thought as she could feel Kuroka's movements. 'She will be ready for Sage Training in a few months or less if she keeps it up.'

Zest looked slightly to the left, where Sairaorg was.

'Him on the other hand will be an issue. He probably only expected strength training, but we will make him realize that he will need more than muscle.' Zest thought as she sighed. 'He does show promise though.'

**Later that afternoon…**

"Hey, we are home." Naruto stated as he and Shirone returned with Xenovia, having picked her up from training in the Vatican.

"Naru, nya." Kuroka said as she ran up and hugged him, almost making him drop his bags. "I did really great in training today, nya."

"Really?" Naruto asked as he felt her nod into his chest. "What happened?"

"She and Sairaorg were tasked with getting to the other side of Genbu's shell." Zest said as she entered the room, wearing an apron. "She did very well and the animals can back me up on this. Sairaorg, however…"

Zest looked behind her and Naruto, Shirone, and Xenovia saw Sairaorg bandaged here and there, however, he was writing everything down and was muttering to himself on what he should have done.

'Wow, I expected him to just be a meat-head.' Naruto thought as Kuroka released him, petting her head as a reward. 'But he has a good head on his shoulders. Now it just needs to be tempered.'

Xenovia and Shirone helped Naruto put the food away and did some light training in the training ground with him for an hour before Zest called them in for dinner.

"So, how was your first day?" Naruto asked Sairaorg, who was mulling over his notes.

"I was chased by a penguin, snake, and a gorilla." Sairaorg said as he shoveled food into his mouth. "I wasn't able to do anything but run, but I will change that."

Naruto smiled proudly.

"Alright, but remember, only on the weekends will you be training here."

"I know, and I won't allow my studies and looking for peerage members get me down." Sairaorg stated.

Naruto's and Zest's eyes thinned.

"And would you force anyone here to be in your peerage?" Naruto asked darkly.

Sairaorg felt an intense pressure press on his body as he looked at his godfather.

"No… I wouldn't." Sairaorg said shakily. "Why would I?"

Naruto let up and laughed.

"Good answer." He said as he patted Sairaorg on the back, finishing his dinner before standing up. "I'll go get the bath ready, when you are done, take a shower and then get to bed."

"Alright." Sairaorg said as he finished.

He did not know that he would be bathing in a mix bath with Naruto, Zest, Kuroka, Xenovia, and Shirone.

**Few weeks later…**

Sairaorg and Kuroka had been dumped in the middle of the forest again, tasked with surviving for three days. They had been running and surviving attacks from the various animals all day and they were currently taking a break. Right now, they had built a little fire and were cooking some fish they had caught and prepared on some sticks

Right now, however, they were just glaring at each other as, despite the fact they were fellow apprentices, they just weren't capable of getting along. Sairaorg would go through his training routine but then Kuroka would either show him up by performing a more difficult routine, or she would just mess with him, causing him to lose focus. However, it wasn't only going one way as Kuroka would be focusing or in deep concentration while trying to perform certain techniques, but then Sairaorg would purposefully use his naturally loud voice to scare her. This would cause her to mess up and either fall to the ground from tripping, or get a face full of smoke if it was a chakra technique.

It was safe to say that they were not getting along anytime soon.

The two continued to glare at each other until Sairaorg sighed and rubbed his forehead while saying, "Okay, it is obvious that we both do not get along."

"That's an understatement, nya." Scoffed Kuroka.

"But I think we got off on the wrong foot and I would like to make amends," Sairaorg finished with a tick mark on his forehead from Kuroka's statement.

Kuroka seemed to think about it for a second before she sighed and nodded her head as she replied, "I suppose that's fair, while I may not like you, I could at least attempt to get along with a fellow apprentice, nya."

Sairaorg sighed in relief as he said, "Great, well, since we're on the subject of getting along, why exactly are you always messing with me? I mean, I'm the new guy, surely you don't feel threatened by the new guy?"

Kuroka looked away for a second before she sighed and said, "It's not entirely that I feel threatened by you as a fellow apprentice. I feel threatened that Naruto will forget me in favor of you, nya. I mean, I don't have your strength and I know Naruto is very strong as well."

Sairaorg was shocked and replied, "Really?"

Kuroka nodded her head and quietly muttered, "Yeah."

However, she was not expecting to hear, "Wow! That's a surprise!"

Kuroka was surprised by his response and asked, "Why is that, nya?"

"Because I was kinda feeling the same way," Sairaorg said, getting a surprised look from Kuroka.

"Really, nya?"

Sairaorg rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish expression and replied, "Well, yeah, though it was for a slightly different reason." Seeing Kuroka's confused look, Sairaorg continued, "Well, as I said, I also feel threatened by you but it isn't because of your strength. It's because you can learn senjutsu and other chakra techniques from Naruto. I won't be able to learn those because I don't have chakra, so I was afraid that Naruto would favor you over me because of that."

Kuroka was shocked when Sairaorg said that before she started giggling for a second before she completely lost it. Sairaorg wasn't that far behind her as he had started chuckling before he began laughing as well. However, they stopped laughing when they heard growling coming from the bushes. Slowly turning to the bushes, they noticed a giant tiger slowly walking out of the shrubbery.

Kuroka noticed that this wasn't one of the friendlier animals she had come to know and slowly began to back up along with Sairaorg when he saw her back up. The tiger slowly continued to walk towards them as Sairaorg muttered, "What are we going to do now?"

"I'll distract it while you escape," Kuroka said, getting a wide-eyed look from Sairaorg. Before he could say anything, she continued, "I have more experience when it comes to dodging large animals from my time in the forest on Genbu's back so I know what I'm doing."

Sairaorg then said, "No, I'll distract it while you make your escape." This time, it was Kuroka's turn to go wide-eyed. Looking at Sairaorg from the corner of her eye, she was about to respond when he continued, "As you said earlier, out of the two of us, I'm the stronger one, so I'll be able to handle the tiger once I get a grip on it."

Kuroka shook her head as she glared at him from the corner of her eye, "Nuh-uh! No way! You'll get eaten alive, you don't have the agility to dodge its bursts of speed! Like I said, I'll distract it while you leave!"

Sairaorg then began glaring at Kuroka from the corner of his eye and said, "No, you leave while I handle the tiger! I have my strength and my family's ability to tame beasts, so I am more than capable of handling this myself!"

The two continued to argue, not noticing that the tiger was getting impatient. It suddenly lunged forward with a ferocious roar getting the arguing duo's attention and getting them to dodge. Kuroka suddenly threw a rock at the tiger's face, getting it to roar in annoyance before charging at her. Kuroka began to jump back as the tiger's claws and teeth tried to make a meal out of her. She kept this up for a while before she felt herself hit something and turned to realize that it was a boulder that was blocking her path.

Hearing a roar, Kuroka turned around wide-eyed as she saw the tiger running towards her before it lunged. She realized that she didn't have enough time to dodge, so she closed her eyes, preparing for the pain. However, it never came, and she instead heard the tiger roar in surprise and annoyance before she heard someone grunting in effort.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? MOVE ALREADY!"

Kuroka's eyes snapped open as she looked and saw Sairaorg holding the tiger by its tail. Quickly snapping herself out of her daze, Kuroka jumped out of the way before she watched as Sairaorg began to spin the tiger around and sent it flying where it slammed into a tree and roared in pain.

Seeing the tiger was briefly out of commission, Kuroka marched up to Sairaorg and shouted, "Why did you do that?! I had everything under control!"

Sairaorg then glared at her and shouted, "How is almost getting mauled 'having things under control!?'"

However, before he could say anymore, Kuroka grabbed Sairaorg and quickly jumped to the side just as the tiger passed by where they had been standing. Kuroka and Sairaorg briefly looked at each other with glares before they clicked their tongues.

"Well, if you're not gonna listen, I suppose you can serve as a good catapult for the damn thing," Kuroka said, getting Sairaorg to glare at her.

"Hmph, I was gonna say the same, though with you being the mouse to that thing's cat," Sairaorg retorted, getting Kuroka to glare back.

They would have kept arguing and throwing insults but were reminded of their current guest by the roar the tiger gave off. Glaring at each other one last time, the two charged towards the tiger while it began running towards them as well.

Ten Minutes Later…

After a long-fought battle against the extremely overpowered tiger, Kuroka and Sairaorg were currently laying on the ground panting. They had various tears and rips throughout their training gi's, as well as being covered in dirt from the fight. Luckily, after breaking one of its legs and giving it several cuts, including over one of its eyes, the tiger finally gave up.

Sairaorg, finally managing to get his breathing somewhat under control, said, "You know, you were actually pretty good out there."

"Hmph, I guess I can acknowledge that you were somewhat decent," Kuroka said, "You're still slow though."

This caused a tick mark to appear on Sairaorg's forehead as he said, "Yeah, well, I guess I should be calling a mouse instead since all you managed to do was dodge and jump around like a little mouse"

This caused a tick mark to appear on Kuroka's forehead, and the two of them immediately began butting heads. However, they had forgotten how close they were to each other and how tired they were because they ended up slamming their heads together. The two of them gripped their heads in pain, before looking back at the other.

"Well," Kuroka began, still rubbing her head, "I guess if you're gonna get any faster, this humble mouse must take an underling and teach him the ropes."

Sairaorg smirked as he said, "Oh? Then I guess if your gonna get any stronger, this catapult must train you up."

The two began glaring at each other again as they had complimented and made fun of each other again. This was the start of a beautiful rivalry.

**December, Greece…**

Sairaorg and his recently attained Queen Kuisha followed Naruto and Zest through Greece.

As a reward for doing so well, Naruto took Sairaorg to Greece to take to mythological locations, such as Nemea, Mount Ida, and Delos.

"Amazing." Kuisha said as she looked around, having never been to Greece.

"Next we are going to Nemea." Zest said as they fast traveled through the sky, unseen by the clouds which Naruto had used with the Hidden Mist Jutsu.

Naruto suddenly stopped and looked at the ground.

'Wait, isn't that…' He thought before he realized what he was feeling, a sly smirk on his face.

"Hey, Sairaorg." Naruto said as he looked at his student. "Down there is the Nemean Lion, tame it."

"Wait, what?" Sairaorg asked in surprise. "But that isn't possible. The Nemean Lion is now a sacred gear, isn't it?"

"Not anymore it seems." Naruto said as he pointed down and everyone saw a cave. "He seems to have returned home and doesn't have a host. This is a good opportunity to get a new ally or at least test yourself."

Sairaorg looked at the cave, remembering the legend of Heracles's first Labor.

Which was to slay the Nemean Lion.

Sairaorg swallowed the saliva in his mouth before he descended down to the ground.

"Naruto, this is insane, he will die." Zest said worriedly, concerned for Sairaorg's safety.

"He will be fine." Naruto said confidently. "Besides, he is part Vapula on his mother's side. And they are beast tamers. This will either help him develop that trait or force him to kill the lion."

Kuisha heard this and felt uneasy along with Zest.

"GO AWAY!"

Sairaorg braced himself as he saw the eyes of the King of Beasts from within the cave glow as they looked at him.

"LEAVE NOW OR DIE!"

Sairaorg stood his ground.

"Fine, have it your way."

The lion stepped out and was easily taller than the fifteen-year-old.

'Okay, I know I can use my taming ability, but I don't have much experience using it. It did help during the last few training sessions in the forest, but this is a legendary creature of myth, will I be able to do anything?' Sairaorg thought as he visibly relaxed and stepped forward, getting close to the lion's face.

"I don't want to fight." Sairaorg said calmly without fear, raising his hand. "I just want to…"

"HELP ME? YEAH RIGHT!" the lion roared, swiping at Sairaorg, who was barely able to block, his arm getting slashed to ribbons and blood splattering the ground, some of it covering the lion's claws. "ALL YOU PEOPLE… YOU WANT TO CONTROL ME!"

Kuisha was about to step in, but was stopped by Naruto.

"Don't worry, I'll jump in if it gets deadly." Naruto said calmly as he focused on Sairaorg with his rinne-sharingan.

Kuisha, having known Naruto for a few weeks, understood and watched as Sairaorg stayed his ground and didn't react violently to the lion's attack.

'This hurts so much!' Sairaorg mentally screamed as he kept his composure. 'FUCK! But this works in my favor.'

The lion growled as he watched Sairaorg carefully activate his magic around him. It was pure magic, nothing mixed into it, however, the internal inferno of rage the lion held was diminishing.

'What… how did…' he thought as he blinked, all anger gone.

"You alright?" Sairaorg asked as he once again walked up to the lion.

"Yes."

Sairaorg smiled and raised his hand up and slowly, the lion's eyes watching his hand, touched the lion's nose.

The lion felt the full affect of Sairaorg's taming ability, and immediately was calm and willing to listen.

"You are alone, aren't you?" Sairaorg asked as he removed his hand as Naruto, Zest, and Kuisha landed nearby. "Would you like a home?"

Sairaorg extended his hand.

"If you want to stay here, then I will leave." He finished.

The lion looked into Sairaorg's eyes, seeing no deceit.

"My former master… he was hunted by devils." He said as he teared up. "They wanted him because of me due to my Longinus status. And to keep me out of their grasp, he killed himself."

Sairaorg and Kuisha gasped while Zest and Naruto were not visibly disturbed.

Internally, they were angry.

"Next thing I knew, I had materialized before the devils, not entering the reincarnation process we sacred gears go through. I then attacked and was able to kill a few of them before the leader fled." The Lion said. "If I joined you, would you abuse me for my power."

"No." Sairaorg said as he looked into the lion's eyes, not flinching or looking away. "I would not."

"Then I am at your service, Master." The Lion said as he bowed to Sairaorg. "My power is yours."

Naruto was proud as he watched this, walking up to his pupil and healing his slashed arm, not leaving a scar.

"Well done Sairaorg, but before anything else, you should name him." Zest said as she walked up to the lion and patted it head, making the King of Beasts purr like a common house cat.

"Hm, how about Regulus."

**Chapter 21, DONE!**

**Well, Sairaorg is Naruto's godson and oh boy is his strength going to be better than in canon. **

**And explains how Sairaorg got Regulus, and it used the canon explanation as well.**

**Yeah, I know Naruto doesn't like interfering with devil affairs, but Misla helped him get Jack into Serafall's peerage, so he did owe her one. If this isn't an okay answer then its your decision. **

**Anyway, what did you think? The rivalry with Naruto and Kuroka, and the relationship of Naruto and Gabriel still going, despite being interested they keep apart. **

**Let me know what you think in a review.**


	22. Slithery Serpent

**_Original Posted On: Dec. 30, 2019_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Happy New Years Everyone! Please enjoy this special chapter!

Review Response:

Autismguy593: Hm, that is a funny idea. Nemean Lion cubs…

Wut: Thank you for understanding. And thanks for the support.

Calderoneric758: Shockingly, I have never seen hellsing abridged. I know, I deserve to die.

Demzerff1: Yes, Shirone will stay a loli, she is too cute. She will be taller, but not 'Adult' sexualized. She will have a slight hourglass form, but still small and loli. For Gabriel, I want to explore how someone who has to be extremely careful about those things will act. Naruto isn't perfect, why would he? But its this that draws Gabriel to him and deep down she yearns for that type of freedom, but can't act on it.

Animecollecter: And soon, someone else will as well. Well a few more but after all nine have given away Tailed Beast Blessings, then I'll stop doing it.

Autobot-Wolfsketch: Thank you for the support, and thank Tachyon99 for the Kuroka and Sairaorg survival training, he really pulled my ass out of the fire with that.

NaruAi2018: Hm, interesting idea. Hey, everyone, should Kuroka get with Sairaorg? As a couple? Let me know.

Guest: yeah, I was actually planning on Sona getting chakra, so don't worry, Rias isn't getting over power, because remember, Naruto drained her chakra, and everyone who gets a blessing gets a tails worth of chakra that grows over time, and Rias had four so Naruto took three back so Rias only has one tail. And remember, one tail's worth of chakra is equal to a queen promotion for a single Pawn.

DarkMaster10000000: I don't honestly know. We are in 2009-2010, and the canon starts in 2014, so it could be within the next few chapters, all depends if I don't add more world building.

Doomqwer: Thank you for the support man.

EB1889: Hm, I like that idea for AkenoXRias. What? God, No. Naruto won't be training Issei, Ddraig would be to scared.

Thor94: They are?

Spark681: I know, badass Serafall would be awesome to write.

Guesto: Like I said earlier, I don't know when I will get to canon again, but it is soon, and yeah, Naruto will be the focus again when canon starts.

Jrmcvay442: So, you like this story? And I think I could do that. WHO WANTS NARUTO TO MARRY MISLA?

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 22: Slithery Serpent**

**2010, Late February, Sage Mountain…**

"Alright you two, we are going to have a test." Zest said as she stood before Sairaorg (Age 16), Regulus (Human Form), and Kuroka (Almost 15).

Zest wore her battle attire while Kuroka wore her kimono and Sairaorg and Regulus wore similar uniforms.

"What type of test, nya?" Kuroka asked curiously, her head tilting to the side making the bell in her hair jingle a bit.

"You two will have to get these bells." Zest said as she tapped her hip, showing two silver bells. "Those who don't get it, get Uzumaki House of Horror for an hour while the other gets to rest for the next month."

Sairaorg and Kuroka shivered.

'Anything but that.' Both thought while Regulus looked confused.

Nearby, Naruto sat with Xenovia (Age 11) and Shirone (Age 9 ½), who were sitting in his lap.

"You can do it Kuroka!" Shirone cheered for her big sister.

"You too Sairaorg!" Xenovia finished.

Naruto smiled at the children's optimism.

**"They won't be saying it for long."** Chomei chuckled with the rest of his brethren.

"Come at me with the intent to kill," Zest said as she entered Sage Mode, her aura eclipsing the two teens.

"Regulus," Sairaorg called as he felt his legs tremble as fear crept into his spine and heart.

Regulus took the form of a Lion and in a flash of light, he appeared as a set of armor on Sairaorg.

"Balance Breaker: Regulus Rey Leather Rex!" Sairaorg stated as his golden, lion-based armor was finished.

"Very good Sairaorg, your Balance Breaker is complete, no imperfections like before." Zest complimented happily, turning to see Kuroka standing there as she gathered nature energy, entering her Imperfect Sage Mode, dark rings around her eyes and her pupils taking that of a toad with some warts on her forehead and shoulders.

"You too Kuroka, you're getting better at using senjutsu, a little more practice and you'll have perfected it," Zest said with a smile, getting Kuroka to smile as well since she really didn't want to be dealing with warts when she used senjutsu.

"Now, you two will have two hours and we start at the count of three," Zest said as stood with her body relaxed but her guard up, ready to react at a moment's notice.

"One."

Kuroka and Sairaorg stood ready with their bodies tense as they were ready to leap into action once the countdown was done.

"Two."

The three narrowed their eyes at each other as silence carried throughout the clearing except for the sound of a breeze blowing through. Nobody moved with Naruto, Xenovia, and Shirone watching with anticipation.

"Three."

Immediately, Sairaorg charged towards Zest with impressive speed as he began to launch a series of punches and kicks at her, in an attempt to throw her off balance.

However, Zest either dodged or would redirect his attacks to hit the ground or a nearby tree. Eventually, Sairaorg saw what he thought was an opening and went for the bells, however, it turned out to be a trap as Zest grabbed his arm and flung him across the clearing and right through some trees.

Zest then chased after him as Sairaorg had disappeared from the clearing and she began following the path of destroyed trees he left behind. As she's following the path, Zest suddenly gets slammed into by a powerful force, sending her through a few trees until she managed to regain her balance. Looking from where she came from, Zest didn't see anything until she focused her senses more and felt the air shifting behind her. Jumping above the object, Zest saw that it was Kuroka who was using the side effect of senjutsu to hide her presence.

However, now that Zest had a clear visual on Kuroka and was aware of her presence, she wouldn't be able to use that anymore.

The two stared at each other for a second before they charged at each other and began to launch attacks. As the two fought, they had to be sure to completely dodge the other's attacks as they knew that senjutsu increases the range of their attacks. While Zest's style focused more on powerful attacks and agility due to her connection with Son Goku, Kuroka's style focused on her flexibility and quick attacks with her nails attacking as claws.

The two kept at it for what felt like hours but was in reality about ten minutes before Kuroka's eyes widened at feeling herself beginning to slip out of her Sage Mode. Zest noticed this as well and was about to push forward until she caught a glimpse of a gold object rushing towards her before her eyes widened at getting shoulder slammed by Sairaorg.

Zest coughed in pain before she began standing up, however, it was then that she noticed Sairaorg and Kuroka were simply standing there grinning while out of their Sage Mode and Balance Breaker.

Zest was confused until she saw what was dangling from their hands and saw Kuroka and Sairaorg were both holding a bell. Zest sighed with a smile as she exited out of Sage Mode and she looked at the two and said, "Well, congratulations, you've both passed."

Kuroka and Sairaorg looked at each other before they began jumping and cheering at their victory, bringing a smile to Naruto's face as he, Shirone, and Xenovia had teleported over to the trio once the time was up.

Shirone jumped at her sister as Kuroka caught her and began spinning in place as the two laughed while Sairaorg and Regulus and wrapped an arm around each other's shoulders while chuckling.

"You did well, Sairaorg." Naruto said as he stood up with Xenovia. "But be careful, Regulus knows this, but there is a power hidden within Regulus, Breakdown of the Beast."

"What?"

"I'll explain later, Sairaorg." Regulus said in a very serious tone. "But for now… LETS PARTY!"

"YEAH!" Kuroka, Xenovia, and Shirone cheered.

**Skip, May…**

"Okay everyone," Naruto said as they ate breakfast. "I have made a decision."

It had been three months since the bell test.

Sairaorg had stopped coming every weekend, periodically appearing and spending time with his godfather and started calling Naruto 'Dad'.

Naruto's heart ached in happiness.

He met all new members of Sairaorg's Peerage and helped them a little bit as he watched them spar with each other, but did not fully train them, as he trusted Sairaorg with that as he was their King.

"About what?" Xenovia asked as she ate her cereal.

"Kuroka and Shirone will be going to school in Japan." Naruto said.

"WHAT!" Kuroka (Age 15) shouted as she stood up. "WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH A BUNCH OF… HUMANS?"

Xenovia glared at Kuroka when she said this.

"Yes." Naruto sighed. "I am not a good teacher when it comes to academics, and Yasaka informed me of this all-girls school in Kuoh, Japan. It's the best school in that prefecture."

"Will I still be going to the Vatican?" Xenovia asked as she continued to eat, albeit upset at Kuroka's outburst.

"Well, do you want to stay at the school or do you want to go to Kuoh with Kuroka and Shirone?" Zest asked for Naruto, who was getting nervous.

Xenovia thought about it.

'I would be leaving my friends behind if I went to Kuoh.' Xenovia thought. 'But, Kuroka and Shirone are my family, and I should stay with them, shouldn't I?'

"I think I'll go." Xenovia said after a few minutes of silence, getting a hug from Shirone.

"Thank you." Shirone thanked, her eyes big and watery.

Shirone had never been to school, and neither had Kuroka, but being the new kid would be difficult for someone who had little communication skills.

So, having Xenovia there, who was a year older than her, meant Shirone would have someone to rely on if stuff go rough.

"You're welcome, Shirone." Xenovia said sincerely as she patted Shirone's head, making her smile.

Kuroka pouted, not happy.

"Fine, nya." Kuroka said as she finished her breakfast.

"Perfect, I'll contact Yasaka now." Naruto said as he stood up from the table and called his oldest daughter.

Xenovia was dropped off and Naruto informed Gabriel of the transfer, but reassured her Xenovia would still come to be trained on the weekends by Griselda.

Something Xenovia was happy about which meant she got to see Irina.

A few days later, Naruto and Zest got word from Yasaka that she got the girls into the school and would start during the new semester.

This mean, since it was May, the girls had about three months before the start of school, and so they started preparing.

Shirone would start as a third-year middle schooler, Xenovia a first-year Junior high schooler, and Kuroka first-year high schooler.

**Skip, June…**

"Sensei." Jack said in a hurried voice. "Serafall needs to talk to you, it's urgent."

"Alright. Let's go." Naruto said as he stood up.

Naruto and Jack appeared in an area of the States, seeing Serafall.

"Serafall." Naruto said as he saw his former student turn and light up when she saw him.

"NARUTO-SENSEI!" Serafall shouted, jumping up and hugging the taller man, getting some attention from a few bystanders.

"Okay, I get it, what is important that you needed to talk to me about?" Naruto asked as he pried the Leviathan Satan off of him.

"Well, it has been a while since we last spent time together, and I had a small thing to tell you." Serafall said as she put her hand on her hip.

She was wearing modern casual clothing.

Tight jean shorts and an off-shoulder shirt that was really loose, showing a lot of her massive cleavage on her small frame.

Naruto turned to look at Jack, who wore what could be considered goth clothing, lots of black and gray, but nothing too extreme, but it complimented her white hair.

Naruto sighed.

"Fine."

Serafall cheered and grabbed his and Jack's hands and lead them to a restaurant.

"So, Jack, you got a balance breaker if I remember." Naruto said after he and the others placed their orders.

"Yes, sensei, I achieved it years ago after I joined Serafall's peerage." Jack replied with a smile. "Hanzo is an excellent teacher while I was mastering it."

"It's really powerful to, and with her byakugan, Jack is an amazing assassin." Serafall included. She knew about Jack's byakugan after she learned about Jack's connection to Naruto.

Naruto patted Jack's head, making her smile.

"I'm very proud of you Jack." Naruto said before becoming solemn. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

"It's fine sensei." Jack assured him. "It was my idea for me to be placed in a peerage, so don't feel sad about not helping me."

Jack reached up and petted Naruto, making him blush in embarrassment, as many people around them laughed at him.

"What is your balance breaker?" Naruto asked, trying to get the attention back to Jack.

"It's an armor type, but it isn't a full set of armor." Jack informed him. "As an assassin, having heavy armor lessens my mobility. So, its super thin, flexible, and light armor that allows me to utilize my poison and venom abilities to their fullest and allows me to use my hand to hand skills."

Anyone around them assumed Jack was talking about a video game, due to its fantasy like tone, which it was not.

"Wow, that is awesome." Naruto said proudly as their food arrived. "I can't wait to see it in action Jack. Does it have a name?"

Jack nodded as she picked up her cheeseburger.

"It's called Salamandra In Furiam." Jack said before taking a big bite of her food.

"Salamander's Rage, huh?" Naruto said as he ate some of his fries. "Strange name."

"Hey," Serafall said with a pout. "I was the one who named it, besides, it's Latin."

"I know, but it's simple."

**"I don't know, this is coming from 'Spiraling Sphere' guy."** Kurama jabbed.

His fellow beasts laughed at Naruto's expense.

It was very boring living within someone, only getting to stretch your legs once in a while.

The trio finished their meal and took a walk, with Jack holding Naruto's hand.

Serafall glanced enviously at Jack and took Naruto's other hand.

'Why me?' Naruto thought rhetorically.

Serafall and Jack dragged Naruto all throughout San Francisco's streets, enjoying themselves.

They had a good day of fun, especially in Chinatown and Japantown.

Naruto was dragged into the cosplay section and watched Serafall try on dozens of outfits, all revealing and sexual.

Jack didn't do anything like that, but she did leave with a large bag three times her size full of anime merchandise.

"That was fun, Naruto-sensei." Serafall said as she carried her bag of costumes in one hand and Naruto's hand in the other.

"I agree." Jack said as she held Naruto's other hand.

"It was, but you guys don't need to lie if you guys want to spend time with me." Naruto informed them, making them stiffen a bit. "Next time, be honest, alright."

"Okay." Both Satan and Reaper said in sad unison.

They walked down Pier 39, where a lot of movie stuff was sold and they ate dinner at the Bubba-Gump restaurant, eating shrimp and drinking, after proving Jack's age as an adult.

The sun had set by the time they left the pier and the city was active as ever.

"Well, it seems the day is over." Serafall said sadly, feeling the alcohol tingling throughout her body.

Naruto agreed by shaking his head, having eaten too much as well as drank a lot, as such the beasts were feeling it as well.

"I think we should take Sensei…" Jack's gaze became unfocused and she collapsed, being caught by Serafall, causing her face to smack across Serafall's massive boobs.

Naruto saw this and looked away.

"Shit, Jack is out cold…" Serafall said before laughing as if she told the best joke. "Get it, I use ice magic…AAAAAAAAAGAHHAGAHGAHAGAH!"

'Fuck, hey am I able to get them home with my portal Kurama… Kurama?"

No response.

'Shit.' Naruto thought as he turned and walked towards Serafall and Jack, looking around and seeing no one paying attention before he sent their belongings away.

"Okay… Sera. We are going to find a secluded place and you are going to take Jack home, okay." Naruto said as he saw four Serafall's before him as they spun around.

Serafall, in a daze, looked at Naruto.

She stood up, maneuvering Jack over her shoulder and grabbed Naruto's shirt, yanking him down and kissing him.

Hard.

Her tongue broke through his lips and teeth and latched onto his, sucking it out and into her own.

She lathered it with her saliva as she played with it while she grinded against him, almost pushing him to the ground as she did.

Naruto wanted to push her away, but was to dazed and horny to even try.

'Fuck it…' he thought before giving it his all and matched Serafall's enthusiasm.

"AHEM!"

Naruto turned to stone.

He turned his head, causing Serafall and Jack to be caught by him to keep them from falling, and saw Lucoa, wearing a revealing tank top, small short shorts and thigh high leggings, and a baseball cap with her horns sticking through.

"HEY!" Lucoa shouted, pointing at him, revealing she had a liquor bottle in her hand, showing she also had been drinking. "The FUCK you doing with MY MAN Leviathan!"

Serafall heard her name and scowled as she hazily saw the Sixth Dragon King stumble towards her.

"This is my Baby Daddy." Lucoa said as she dropped her bottle, which smashed on the ground, and pulled Naruto away from Serafall, protectively hugging him. "HE'S MINE!"

Lucoa's cheeks bulged and she proceeded to vomit in a trash can nearby after dropping Naruto.

'This… won't end… well…Zzzzzz'

Naruto passed out.

He opened his eyes when the light hit them, causing his headache to increase before something covered the light and the pungent smell of coffee assaulted his nose.

"You awake yet old man?"

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and saw Wukong looking at him with a shit eating grin.

"Wukong?" Naruto asked as he tried to sit up, but couldn't move due to Serafall, Lucoa, and Jack laying on him, all three naked as hell.

"I found you idiots in the middle of San Francisco." Wukong said slyly. "I knew you couldn't handle your liquor."

"Shut it." Naruto said as he carefully got out of bed, the three women cuddling with each other to compensate for his warmth.

"Was there any trouble?" Naruto asked, thanking any god who was listening for his underwear still being on as he got up and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Nope, all the humans were knocked out thanks to Lucoa and Serafall's magic being unleashed, but they stopped when they saw you on the ground and both became crying messes when I got there." Wukong chuckled. "Anyway, I'm going to get breakfast started. Have fun."

Naruto glared at the old monkey as he hollered in laughter.

He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, sipping his coffee, feeling the caffeine kick starting his brain.

Naruto felt the bed shift.

"Morning, Naruto." Lucoa said sleepily as she dragged her naked form out from under the sheets and sat next to him. "I had fun last night, you horny devil. I'll be sore for a month, and I can't wait to be a mother after I lay my egg."

Naruto spat his coffee out and started coughing before turning with a shocked look, only to see Lucoa laughing her naked butt off.

"What?"

Lucoa didn't answer but grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, making her shiver at the feeling of his rugged hand on her creamy soft flesh.

Naruto was knocked out of his stupor as he didn't feel the essence of new life inside of her.

Naruto deflated as he exhaled.

'Shit I thought I was about to have another child.' He thought dramatically.

Lucoa chuckled, her emerald green/purple eyes opening as she looked at him longingly.

She scooted over and leaned into him.

"In all truth," Lucoa whispered into his ear. "I wouldn't mind you pumping babies into me."

Naruto stiffened, in body and in dick, when he heard this and further when she nipped his ear, running her hand along his chest, caressing his abs.

Naruto's breath hitched a bit.

'Damn she is good.' Naruto thought as he enjoyed the way her tongue felt as she licked his ear.

"Let's make babies, Naruto." Lucoa whispered suggestively as her long serpentine tongue licked his chin and cheek.

She turned his head and kissed him passionately, slipping her long tongue into his mouth.

Naruto tried to move back, but every attempt made Lucoa push further and further, keeping their lips locked as she wrapped her slithering tongue around his.

Naruto felt Lucoa's magic engulf them, and the light vanished from the room, as they were now in Lucoa's bedroom, who had the curtains drawn so light barely entered.

Lucoa flipped them over, with Naruto on top and her on the bottom, allowing her long lime-green hair to splash under her and on the bed.

"Naruto…" Lucoa said seductively as she pulled back, her heterochromatic eyes glazed over in lust. "I am yours…"

Lucoa wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Devour me…"

Naruto was internally panicking.

**"Look in her eyes stupid." **Shukaku stated, getting smacked outside the head by Matatabi.

Naruto did, and noticed small pink, heart shaped light reflections in her eyes.

'Oh, shit she entered her heat… FUUUUCK!'

Denying a horny dragon in heat was mostly a death sentence to most, but Naruto could always use his genjutsu on Lucoa…

But what is the fun in that?

Naruto grit his teeth.

'Well, if I get another kid, then I'll love them the same…' Naruto thought as he grabbed Lucoa's breast, causing her to gasp in ecstasy.

Naruto proceeded to grope and fondle Lucoa's breasts as she moaned out loud before she began to kiss Naruto as she ground her bare mound against Naruto's leg, showing how moist she was. They kept going like this until squeezed Lucoa's breast with a little more strength than he meant, getting her to squeal before she fell to the bed.

Seeing this, Naruto almost began to panic but was prevented from doing so when he felt a hand grip his member through his underwear. Suddenly Naruto was pushed down as Lucoa straddle him with her hand still groping his member.

"I hope you didn't think it would be that easy, Naruto~," Lucoa said with a seductive glint in her eyes.

Naruto shivered when he saw that look in her eye before she began to kiss his neck. She kissed her way down his neck and chest, slowly making her way to his underwear. Naruto kept groaning and moaning before he felt Lucoa slipping her hand into his underwear, grasping his before she took his underwear off.

Lucoa stared at Naruto's erect, eight-inch member with half-lidded eyes that were shining with lust. Bringing her face closer to it, she brought out her long, reptile tongue and began licking Naruto's member. Hearing Naruto's moans and groans brought a smirk to Lucoa's face before she did something that shocked Naruto and brought him a great amount of pleasure. Lucoa wrapped her long tongue around his member and began to move her tongue up and down, jerking him off with her tongue before she wrapped her lips around the head and began to suck.

Naruto groaned again before he looked down at Lucoa, who was staring at him with a challenging look in her eyes. Naruto's eyebrow twitched a little at the look before he sent her a challenging grin as he shifted to his Kyuubi Chakra Mode. Lucoa's eyes suddenly widened as the heat of Naruto's member increased and increased the pleasure she was feeling as she reached down and began to finger herself.

She then began to channel her magic into her mouth as she increased the heat inside her mouth as if she was summoning her fire, just without the actual burning pain, and increased how hard she sucked Naruto off. In return, Naruto would channel more chakra to his member and the two would keep going like this until after about ten minutes, the two reached their climax with Naruto releasing in Lucoa's mouth and Lucoa releasing on her hand.

The two separated with Lucoa sucking out the rest of Naruto's cum from his member as she slowly slid off of it. Naruto watched as Lucoa seemed to be moving his cum around the inside of her mouth, tasting it and savoring it, before she saw that he was staring right at her. Eyes wide and his erection was back in full force. She then opened her mouth while tilting her head back so as to not let any of her treat fall out of her mouth, showing as she moved her tongue around the "sea" of cum in her mouth before she closed her mouth and Naruto heard an audible "GULP!" Lucoa then looked at Naruto as she was panting with the hearts in her eyes now being extremely noticeable.

The two then crashed their lips together as they began to make out and feel each other up with Lucoa gripping his erection and rubbing it while Naruto groped one her breasts with one hand and began fingering her with the other. The two were moaning and groaning as they continued feeling each other up before Naruto moved his hands to Lucoa's ass and picked her up with Lucoa wrapping her legs around his waist. The two then started to moan even louder as they began grinding their genitals together without actual penetration.

However, Lucoa's eyes suddenly widened and rolled into the back of her head as she squealed and began to rapidly grind her hips against Naruto when she felt entering her ass. She didn't know what it was that entered her ass, but it felt like several little tentacles entered her and began to caress the inside of her ass. Lucoa then looked at Naruto after separating from the kiss as he was sending her a superior smirk.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked as she felt the tentacle beginning to move a little faster and were moving in and out of her ass. Naruto then said, "Don't tell me this is all the Sixth Dragon King has to offer?"

Lucoa, after hearing this, managed to partially snap out of her pleasure-induced daze and looked back at Naruto with a challenging look in her eyes before she spoke, barely managing to get the words out, "I-I-I'm n-n-not done y-y-yet. N-Not b-b-by a long sh-sh-shot!"

With that, Lucoa lifted herself until Naruto's member was aimed right at the entrance to her pussy, before she slammed down on it. Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he felt how tight and wet Lucoa was. It didn't help that her pussy was constantly clenching and tightening before loosening up and doing it all over again. The sensation was bringing so much pleasure to Naruto that his knees felt weak and he fell to the bed.

However, since both of them were still connected, when they hit the bed, this had the effect of Naruto slamming even further into Lucoa, entering her womb and sending both of them over the edge as Lucoa's head shot up and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Meanwhile, Naruto shot forward and wrapped his arms around Lucoa while his mouth wrapped around one of her nipples and began to harshly suck on it extending Lucoa's orgasm and bringing her even more pleasure as the two of them were bucking their hips.

After roughly a minute, the two managed to come down from their orgasm-induced high, and they looked at each other in the eye, seeing nothing but love and admiration for the other. They slowly put their lips together as they kissed, with this being different from the kisses of pure lust that they had been giving each other. This was a kiss of love, knee-quivering passion, and complete admiration for their partner that the two couldn't help but moan into the kiss.

After a minute, the two broke the kiss with a string of saliva still connecting the two before Lucoa moaned when she felt the objects removing themselves from her ass. Looking back, she saw that they weren't tentacles exactly, but were actually several mini versions of Naruto's chakra arms that were extending off of his fingers from both hands.

Lucoa looked back at Naruto in surprise as she said, "I didn't know you could do that."

Naruto simply smirked as he said, "Well, I figured that I could use my powers for some more creative purposes instead of simply being used for destruction," Naruto's smirk widened when he made the chakra arms enter Lucoa's ass again, causing her to moan as he said, "Besides, they seem to do wonders when it comes to bringing pleasure."

With that, Naruto flipped them over so that he was on top before he began thrusting into the moaning Lucoa while moving the chakra arms around inside of her ass. As the two continued their little sex marathon, a guest was arriving downstairs after being called by Wukong.

~Meanwhile, Downstairs~

Wukong was sipping some coffee while watching a commercial as he waited for his telenovela to return. Hearing a knock at the door, Wukong put his coffee down on the little table before going to the door.

Opening the door, Wukong was treated to the sight of Zest wearing a light green sundress with purple flowers decorating the bottom as a design. She also wore a pair of white sandals while carrying a white bag. In other words, she was incredibly beautiful, but the one thing that didn't match was the worried expression she had on.

"Hello Zest, thank you for coming," Wukong greeted politely as he ushered her inside.

"Thank you for calling me Wukong, I came as soon as I could. Now, where is Naruto?" Zest asked while she began to look around the house, or at least what she could presently see of the house.

"Well, if my senses haven't faded yet, Naruto is upstairs-," Wukong said, getting Zest to quickly begin moving upstairs until Wukong finishes his sentence, "With Lucoa in her bedroom."

Zest paused at this as the sentence registered in her head before she replied, "Thank you Wukong, now if you would come with me, I'm going to need your help with the barriers that I can feel surrounding her room."

Wukong chuckled as he followed her up the stairs and said, "Yeah, I figured you would need some help as Lucoa went kinda nuts with the barriers. Luckily, she taught me a bit about her barriers in case she ever puts some up and I need to take them down very quickly before putting them back up."

Once the two reached the door, they noticed several magic circles that were practically encasing the door, preventing them from hearing what was going on, entering the room, or even touching the door. Zest deadpanned at this as she could figure out what the two were doing now, while Wukong was simply laughing before he moved towards the door and waved his hand, taking down all the barriers. However, it was at this moment that the two's ears were now filled the sounds of loud, feminine moans, groans, and the undeniable sound of banging against the door before it went away.

Zest's deadpan deepened while Wukong's laughing became harder as he was full-on laughing now. Wukong found the situation to be extremely funny while Zest was merely annoyed. Zest looked over to Wukong and said, "Well, if we didn't know what they were doing before we certainly do now."

This just got Wukong to scream out before he fell to the ground, pounding the floor as he laughed at how hilarious the whole situation was. Zest simply rolled her eyes at how childish Wukong was before she made her way to open the door and enter the room.

Right before she closed the door, Zest looked at Wukong and said, "Be sure to place all the seals back up when I close the door."

Zest got a thumbs-up in return as Wukong was trying to control his breathing after he had finally managed to stop laughing. Zest finally entered the room and was assaulted with the heavy smell of sex and cum, causing her to blush. Zest watched as Naruto fucked Lucoa's ass from behind while in his Kyuubi Chakra Mode while using his chakra arms to grope her breasts and his mini chakra arms to interact with her pussy by going inside of it.

Watching the scene in front of her was making Zest extremely horny, especially since she and Naruto hadn't had sex recently due to Shirone and the other girls. Seeing Naruto in all his glory having wild, passionate sex with Lucoa was really getting her in the mood. Zest took off her sandals and placed the bag to the side. She then reached for the straps of her dress, lifted up before moving them off her shoulders causing the dress to fall to the ground, leaving her in her purple and white striped panties which she took off shortly after.

"You know," Zest began, getting Naruto to jump in surprise which caused Lucoa to moan a little louder for a second from the sudden motion, " I was worried sick when Wukong called me, letting me know that he found you passed out drunk on the streets. Then, I come all the way out here to find you, not only completely okay but fucking another woman when you and I haven't done it in a while."

Naruto slowly turned his head before his eyes widened upon seeing Zest, not only completely naked, but also rubbing her wet pussy with her hand. Zest then said with a blush and smirk, "Now I just don't find that to be very fair, do you?"

"Z-Z-Zest!" Naruto exclaimed before rapidly pulling out of Lucoa, causing her to moan in disappointment, as well as recalling all of his chakra arms. Naruto quickly covered himself before saying, "I-I can explain!"

"There's no need to explain, Naruto. I know exactly what's going on here," Zest said while slowly walking up to Naruto.

Naruto gulped as he asked, "Y-You do?" Before he gasped when he felt Zest grab his member and begin stroking it.

Zest smirked as her half-lidded eyes looked at him with lust, "Of course, you were trying out some new moves with Lucoa despite not having sex with me. Now, I don't think that's very fair, do you, Naruto?"

Naruto couldn't talk as he didn't trust his mouth so he simply shook his head. Zest then moved forward and slowly licked his member, getting Naruto to shudder in pleasure before she turned back to Lucoa, who was finally coming around from her pleasure high.

"Z-Zest, w-what are y-y-you doing here?" Lucoa barely managed to say, but it wasn't from fear, it was simply from the pleasure that she was still feeling.

"Well, originally, I was coming to bring Naruto a spare change of clothes so that he wouldn't smell of alcohol when we got home," Zest said while looking at Naruto who at least had the decency to look sheepish, "But now it looks like I brought him a change of clothes so he doesn't smell of alcohol and sex."

Zest then looked at Naruto with an expectant look, getting to ask, "What?"

"Well, aren't you going to continue with her?" Zest asked as she put her fists on her hips, "I mean you did stop halfway through and you know very well that if I don't like being left half pleased, Lucoa very much will not like it."

At this, Naruto realized what she meant before he was right back inside of Lucoa's ass, getting her to start moaning again. As Naruto thrusted into Lucoa, Zest came up behind the two before she reached down and began pinching Lucoa's clit, getting her to squeal. Naruto looked at Zest in surprise, prompting her to answer, "I know it wasn't entirely your fault that you ended up in this situation, so I'm going to help you tame her."

The two then smirked together before looking down at Lucoa who looked over her shoulder to see both of them with matching smirks that spoke of either great pain or great pleasure. Lucoa had no idea what she had just unleashed but she knew that she was going to greatly enjoy it.

**Meanwhile…**

"Excuse me…" Serafall said as she groggily walked out of the guest room, rubbing the sleep in her eyes, as she saw Wukong at the table. "Where is Naruto-sensei?"

"His wife came by and picked him up a while ago." Wukong lied as he sipped his coffee.

Serafall pouted before returning to the guest room and teleporting herself and Jack back to the past… I mean the Underworld.

Wukong howled with laughter as he felt the Satan vanish.

**Sage Mountain, next day…**

"Where did Zest go?" Xenovia asked Kuroka and Shirone at breakfast in the mess hall, Kuroka having made a small breakfast for them.

"I don't know, nya." Shirone said honestly. "But I did see her with a bag filled with clothes, so maybe she went on a small trip, nya?"

Kuroka swayed back and forth on her seat before nodding her head, her bell jingling as it did.

"Hey…. Everyone…"

The three girls turned and saw Naruto and Zest, both exhausted.

'Wow, what happened to them, nya?' Kuroka thought curiously, smelling Lucoa's scent on them, mixed into the soap smell. 'What did it have to do with the snake?'

**Meanwhile…**

Jack looked at the napping Sona, whose head was on her lap.

She brushed some of Sona's hair out of the girl's face.

Jack frowned and pulled out a sphere with the Kanji for 'Three' on it.

_"Jack, give this to Serafall's sister." Naruto told her. "It's a small amount of Isobu's chakra. It won't hurt her, but it will help you protect her easier."_

Jack felt uneasy, it was as if snakes were coiling ferociously in her stomach and intestines as she put the small orb into Sona.

Sona groaned slightly in her sleep, gripping Jack's leg for a short time before returning to her relaxed sleep.

**Chapter 22, DONE!**

**Well, that happened. **

**If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review, even if you hated it.**

**Enjoy the new year everyone.**


	23. Next Step

**_Original Posted On: Jan. 4, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Guys I feel like I fucked up. I would like some help.

Its 2010 in the story. Canon doesn't start until 2014.

Kuroka is 15-16, meaning she would be in 10th grade.

Xenovia is 11-12, meaning she would be in 6th grade.

Shirone is 10-11, meaning she would be in 5th grade.

So, in 2014, Kuroka would be 19-20 and in college, Xenovia would be 15-16 a high school second year, Shirone would be 14-15 as a high school first year.

And to confuse myself even more… I am using the American school system. Where school starts in the late summer.

Fuck me.

I feel like my math was off, age is weird. Please let me know if I was correct as I literally spent two of my days off panicking over this and lost sleep.

Review Response:

Son of Lupa and Hestia: Don't worry, the people have spoken, and so the neko will be with Naruto.

Doomqwer: Yeah, lots of people expected that sooner. Yeah, it is super cute.

Darkmaster10000000: Thanks man, I agree. Misla seems like she should stay as an acquaintance.

Arraia: Update is here.

Chronosign: No, that seems like too much trouble. But it would be interesting.

Wolf1741: No.

Antishyguy Weegee: Actually, you guys know two versions. Accidental and controlled. When Naruto gave chakra on purpose, he gave enough so it can mix and assimilate safely. Rias was not supposed to get chakra. Thus, he could not limit the amount she got to keep her safe.

CRUDEN: Yeah, I have, but I decided to not add much more, as I am doing my best to finish all my set up to get to canon.

Spark681: Yeah, they do. All I need to do left for lemons are Gabriel and Serafall.

BlackDragonShinigami: I see your point. BUT, Naruto would be informed if such a thing was happening, and would be able to teleport to the person being attacked and stop it from happening.

Yeetfam79: Canon is soon, please be patient. I know you have seen that phrase a lot, but I have A LOT of ground left to cover before I can safely get to canon.

Nixexs: That was the point of the chapter, so what is the problem?

Autobot-Wolfsketch: I agree.

EB1889: Yes, he was very creative in the bedroom. Yeah, I liked the Idea too, and thought 'if Rias gets chakra and Sairaorg gets training then Sona deserves something'. Hm, maybe for Misla. I don't know yet. I Like the idea, but if I do… canon would probably be put off a bit to start their budding relationship. Who wants that? That sentence was sarcastic btw.

T-B-R: Man of Culture? What does that mean?

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 23: Next Step**

**2010, late July, Vatican City…**

"Xenovia Uzumaki." Michael called out.

Xenovia, dressed in an exorcist robe, walked up in front of her fellow graduating students and the parents of said students.

She was one of ten students, the youngest of them all, to be on the graduation stage.

"For excellent and exceptional skill, you are hereby granted status as an Exorcist." Michael stated with a big smile, handing her a silver cross necklace, placing it in her hand.

"Thank you, sir." Xenovia said respectfully, red in the face with embarrassment from Naruto calling out her name from the back of the crowd, sitting next to Gabriel.

Besides them was Kuroka, Shirone, and Zest.

All hiding their yokai features with a transformation jutsu.

Jack, meanwhile, was hiding nearby with her Reaper Magic concealing her presence.

She had a big smile on her face, feeling very proud of her baby sister's achievement.

Jack was recording this even on her phone, planning on sending it to Yasaka for her, Amaterasu, and Kunou to watch.

"Now, one more thing before we finish our graduation ceremony." Michael stated, earning murmurs. "Will Naruto Uzumaki and Griselda Quarta come up to the stand please."

Said people made their way up and stood before Xenovia and her fellow students.

"Xenovia," Griselda said after she cleared her throat. "You have been an excellent student. By the power bestowed upon me by our Lord, I give you this sword, Durandal."

Xenovia's eyes widened when Griselda's prized holy sword appeared and was held out to the young girl.

"Really?" Xenovia thought as she took the sword from her master. "But I thought…"

"You earned it, Xenovia." Griselda said with a rare smile.

Naruto stepped forward.

"Xenovia, I have known you for many years." Naruto said as he looked his daughter in the eyes. "You have grown so strong, even at this young age. Don't think this is the end, as there are people stronger than you. Keep training, surpass your current limits, and never give up."

'Because that is my nindo, my ninja way.' Xenovia thought, holding back a chuckle.

"So," Naruto continued. "I grant you this sword."

Many people were in awe.

In Naruto's hand was the Executioner's Blade.

'But…' Xenovia thought as she sent Durandal into her subspace.

"This sword was given to me by an old friend." Naruto explained melancholically, remembering Zabuza and Haku. "Its blade can never be broken or chipped. It is the perfect weapon for you to use for your dual-wielding skills."

He held out the sword.

Xenovia hesitated before reaching out.

"I will take good care of it." Xenovia promised as she lifted the heavy sword with little effort, swinging it a bit, feeling its weight and balance. "I promise that."

Naruto smiled proudly and hugged Xenovia.

"We will be having a party tonight." Naruto whispered in her ear.

Xenovia smiled at this.

Michael stepped back up to the podium and gave a final announcement before the after party started.

Xenovia was swarmed with people, congratulating her on her success as she was the youngest person to graduate, with the other nine being in their late teens.

Naruto sipped some wine by himself as he watched these people mingle.

'It is so nice to see that there are still some good people out in the world.' Naruto thought.

**"What does that make you?"** Saiken asked curiously.

'I don't know pal.' Naruto replied, leaning into his hand. 'A god… no, god like, maybe. But perfect isn't one of them.'

"Naruto."

"Hey Gabriel." Naruto said as he poured some more wine. "You coming over tonight for Shirone's birthday?"

"Yes, but I will be late tonight." Gabriel said as she sat down.

"Thanks, the girls like you, say you make them feel at ease, especially with what they will probably find out." Naruto said as he drank.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked worriedly.

"Kuoh was lent to the younger sisters of Lil' Zechs and Sera." Naruto explained. "Meaning Yasaka allowed devils to own a small amount of territory. Kuroka, Xenovia, and Shirone will be like gifts handed to them."

"I see." Gabriel said. "That is worry some."

"I don't know them very well, only met them once. Jack said something about Rias getting into an arranged marriage and Sona isn't the type to force a yokai into her peerage." Naruto said as he scratched his head. "I am just antsy, ya'know?"

"Yes, I do." Gabriel said solemnly. "That war…"

Naruto and Gabriel fell silent.

The world seemed to fade and blur.

While everyone else was having a good time, flashback to friends and family being taken from them flashed before their eyes.

Naruto took Gabriel's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I won't let another war happen." Naruto said sternly.

"I know." Gabriel said with a sad smile. "You stopped that war, and I am grateful. We all are."

Naruto smiled and continued to hold her hand.

**That Night…**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHIRONE! CONGRATULATIONS XENOVIA!" Naruto, Zest, Kuroka, Yasaka, Jack, Amaterasu, Kunou, Wukong, Lucoa, and Gabriel shouted happily.

Poppers were popped and confetti covered the two teens

Shirone snuggled into Xenovia's embrace, both smiling proudly.

"You are ten now, Shirone." Xenovia said as she hugged the baby of the family. "How do you feel being in the double digits?"

"No different than before." Shirone said as she squeezed Xenovia. "But I guess I feel stronger."

Xenovia smiled shakily as she felt her ribs creak under the pressure Shirone squeezed her.

"That's enough Shirone." Lucoa said as she pulled the ten-year-old off Xenovia. "Using senjutsu like that isn't polite."

Shirone huffed as she looked back at Xenovia, who was playing with Kunou (Age 8).

Her body was starting to fill out. Her hips had widened and her breasts were starting to bud.

Meaning she would be given 'the Talk' soon.

Shirone looked back at Lucoa, who had a pregnant stomach starting to show.

But Shirone was looking at Lucoa's massive breasts. Easily the largest there, with Shirone and Jack being the flattest.

Genetics were a funny thing.

Kuroka had surpassed their mother in breast size, and Fujima had a moderate cup size.

Shirone tapped her own chest. Depression lines waving above her head.

"Don't be… Don't…" Lucoa stopped talking.

"Aunt Lucoa?" Shirone asked in concern, earning Wukong's and Naruto's attention.

"Lucoa?" Wukong asked worriedly as he touched her shoulder.

Lucoa was silent.

A rush of nausea and the taste of vomit hit her tongue.

Lucoa bolted to the bathroom, locking the door with magic.

"Aunt Lucoa!" Yasaka shouted as she banged on the door, getting no answer.

All the faction war survivors and Zest could sense great strain flowing through Lucoa's body, though they could not see it.

Dozens of minutes passed before the door unlocked.

It opened and revealed a sweaty, tired, wobbly-legged Lucoa.

"Sorry…" She gasped out before passing out and being caught by Ophis.

Ophis smirked darkly and glimpsed at Naruto, making him shiver a bit.

"Guess who is a new daddy… again." Ophis said cryptically as she lowered Lucoa to the ground. "And this one isn't adopted."

Naruto face palmed.

'Why does she have to be like this?' Naruto thought as everyone looked at him.

"Yeah… it's mine."

Wukong howled in laughter at this reveal.

Naruto and Zest walked over and took Lucoa from Ophis.

"Come on, Lucoa." Naruto whispered. "Let's get you in bed."

Ophis smiled as she watched her son move Lucoa's limp form with Zest out of sight.

"Well, that was… disturbing, nya." Kuroka said as she held Kunou, who nodded.

"Where babies come from, Kuro?" Kunou asked as she looked up to her aunt.

Kuroka sputtered a bit.

"Uh…"

Shirone and Xenovia giggled a bit as they watched Kuroka try to get out of this.

"This is Shirone's and Xenovia's Party." Amaterasu said quite loudly, getting everyone's attention. "SO, let's continue with it."

Shirone, who was pretty worried about Lucoa, seemingly dropped that worry and smiled brightly as she was handed her first gift.

Xenovia received some gifts as well.

Shirone and Xenovia both got some new clothing, boring.

However, Shirone was happy to accept a small cat hair clip from Naruto and Zest, putting it next to her bell.

After presents and more cake, the kids walked off to put their new belongings away and getting ready to go to bed, as it was late, while the adults sat around and talked.

Gabriel watched all this and gripped her fist, sadness swelling in her heart, feeling like it was going to be ripped apart at the seams.

'I love Naruto also.' Gabriel thought as she saw Zest interact with Naruto. 'But I can't do anything or else I'll probably fall. Why father, why did you make us with this weakness. I have to uphold my duty as an Archangel, but I want to be like everyone else.'

Gabriel felt like crying.

'But I can't, I want to follow my father's will, but I want to follow the man I love.'

Xenovia, Shirone, Kuroka, and Kunou came back, dressed in their style of pajamas and hugged Naruto and Zest good night, Yasaka and Amaterasu getting a hug from Kunou.

"Night Grandpa." Kunou said tiredly as she hugged Naruto, who stood up as he hugged her, scooping her in his arms.

"Good night sweetie." Naruto said, kissing her head and walking away with Shirone, Kuroka, and Xenovia.

After a short walk, Naruto dropped Kunou off in the room her and her parents were using.

"Love you, grandpa." Kunou whispered sleepily, purring when Naruto ruffled her gold/black hair.

"Love you too, Kunou." Naruto replied. "Sweet dreams."

He left her to sleep, and walked to Xenovia's room.

"Night, Naruto." Xenovia said as she hugged him once more, kissing his cheek.

"Night, squirt." Naruto replied with a chuckle when he saw Xenovia's pout. He kissed her head and left with Kuroka and Shirone, holding their hands.

"You have a good birthday, Shirone?" Naruto asked as they walked to the girls shared room.

"Yes, I did, Naruto." Shirone said happily, with a real skip in her step.

Naruto smiled as did Kuroka before they appeared to their room.

"Good night, Daddy." Shirone tiredly said before she entered the room alone, leaving Kuroka with Naruto.

"Daddy, huh." Naruto said proudly as he felt his heart swell at hearing her say that.

"You did take us in, raise us, train us, and love us like family, so its natural she would see you as her father figure, nya." Kuroka said as she leaned into Naruto, her breast squishing against Naruto's arm.

"And what about you?"

Kuroka gave him her best flirtatious look.

"I want to be with you, the same way Zest and Lucoa, nya." Kuroka answered, leaning up and placing a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips. "And hopefully, I can have a baby too, nya."

Kuroka entered her room, closing the door.

'Well…'

**"Oh, don't bitch Naruto."** Matatabi purred. **"She is growing up and was always clinging to you when she was younger, so don't push her away. Besides, she is my future partner too."**

Naruto sighed and walked away, intending on returning to the party, only to stop when he saw Gabriel leaning against the wall.

"Naruto."

"Gabriel."

"I am about to leave, and already said my good byes to the others, I wanted to see you before I left." Gabriel said nervously.

"Oh, you are leaving?" Naruto said in slight surprise. "That's a shame, but I understand."

Gabriel nodded.

Naruto opened his arms and hugged her.

"I'll see you later, Gabriel." Naruto said softly, before kissing her, ready to stop if she pushed away.

However, he felt Gabriel pulled him in and tightened her grip on him.

However, Naruto felt something off.

He felt Gabriel's holy aura start to change into dark light.

'Shit… Gabriel is falling…' Naruto thought in a panic.

**"Stand back, I got this."** Chomei said confidently as he imparted a portion of his chakra into Gabriel.

Gabriel moaned and separated from Naruto, leaning into his warmth, not even noticing her power merge with Chomei's chakra.

She looked into Naruto's eyes with a very soft smile.

"Thank you for indulging me, Naruto." Gabriel whispered before she hugged him tightly and then let go, ready to return home.

She summoned her wings. Her feathers were still their glowing golden white, except, they now had a light orange tint with a glossy shine, similar to a beetle wing.

'Hopefully you don't screw Gabriel over, Chomei.' Naruto thought.

**"Don't worry, I'm keeping her from falling, so don't bitch."** Chomei responded, personally insulted.

'Hm…' Naruto sighed.

**Next day…**

"Yeah… I'm sorry for scaring you, kiddo." Lucoa said as Shirone hugged the dragon king.

"You better be…" Shirone mumbled into Lucoa's massive breasts.

Lucoa cooed as she rubbed Shirone's back with one hand, her rubbing her own stomach with the other.

"You alright to walk at least?" Xenovia asked worriedly as she watched Lucoa sway a bit as she entered the kitchen.

"Not really, I plan on sleeping for a few days before going back home." Lucoa said honestly as she yawned. "I'll have to call Jormungandr and inform him that I won't make it to the Dragon King Meeting this month."

"Wait, you are a Dragon King?" Xenovia asked, wide eyed in wonder. "Naruto told me the Quetzalcoatl was a god? A male god…"

Lucoa laughed at the girl's confusion.

"Don't worry about that, Xenovia." Lucoa said as she ran her hand through Xenovia's hair. "I was a god, but after drinking cursed alcohol, I was stripped of my divinity, and I decided to go into hiding, thus I took this form."

Xenovia's brain short circuited and Shirone giggled.

"Oh, that's funny?" Xenovia asked, her brain working again. "I'll give you a reason to laugh."

Xenovia jumped Shirone, tickling the nekoshou.

Kuroka pulled Xenovia off her sister.

"That is enough, nya." Kuroka said seriously, her eyes slanted showing she wasn't joking.

Xenovia stopped struggling and got back on her feet when Kuroka dropped her.

**August, one week before School, Kuoh…**

Xenovia, Kuroka, and Shirone were wearing their new school uniforms, holding their school bags.

They were standing in front of a small house Naruto bought for them to live in while attending school.

Before them was Naruto and a clone figuring out how to use a modern camera with Zest and Lucoa.

"Okay… I think I got this." The clone said as he did a few tests and nodded. "Yep, I got this."

"Sweet." Naruto said as he, Zest, and Lucoa moved over. "Okay, we are ready to take the photo you guys."

Wukong, Jack, Ophis, Yasaka, Kunou, and Amaterasu filed out of the house and all of them got into frame of the Clone's camera.

"Say 'Uzumaki'." The Clone said.

"Uzumaki!" they all said before the camera flashed and the clone nodded, showing everyone the photo.

"Nice, I'll go get this printed and have copies made for everyone." Naruto said as he pocketed the camera before dispelling his clone.

They were currently celebrating the girls entering their first day of normal school with other humans.

While Xenovia had elementary schooling done, she would have to continue her studies with her siblings.

"Sorry, papa, but we have to leave now." Yasaka apologized. "We have something at home to finish."

"Oh, I understand Yasaka." Naruto said as he hugged his daughter, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter. "See you guys around."

The three left and the party started while Naruto left to get the photos printed with Zest.

"Naruto, are you sure its fine with me leaving you to keep an eye on the girls while they go to school?" Zest asked worriedly.

She had joined the Kuoh staff as the P.E. instructor.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around Zest's waist. "I won't be alone. Remember, Wukong and Lucoa moved to the island permanently so it won't be too bad. It will be a little quieter though."

Zest laughed a bit and leaned into her husband.

"I know, but I will worry, no matter what." Zest said as they walked. "I love you."

"I love you too." Naruto replied as he leaned in and kissed his wife.

They walked in silence, enjoying the other's company, noticing that they were being watched by a weak fallen angel.

"Should we do something?" Zest asked as they entered the store to get the pictures printed.

"No, Azazel should have explained we aren't to be messed with." Naruto said as he pulled out his camera and explained to the person behind the counter what they wanted done. "We will not act unless they act first."

"Alright, sweetheart." Zest said before her phone went off, as did Naruto's.

They opened their phones to see Lucoa holding a cracked egg.

Within it was a baby boy, soft and chubby like most babies, with his mother's hair color but dad's hair style. He had his eyes open, revealing he too had heterochromatic eyes, one blue and the other purple with a yellow pupil.

He had a small horn on the center of his forehead and had two whisker marks on his cheeks.

Under the picture was sent.

_Say hello, Naruto. _

Naruto and Zest's eyes watered as they saw the baby.

Naruto's heart squeezed itself as a cold reminder reminded him of Tamamo and Minato.

_What do you want to name him?_

Naruto looked at Zest and she looked at him.

"Well?" Zest asked as she looked at the goofy look Naruto had on his face.

"I have an idea…" Naruto said as he texted it to Lucoa, waiting her answer.

**Chapter 23, DONE!**

**Well, all of that happened. **

**What did you guys think? **

**What do you guys think the baby's name is? **

**Want to take a guess?**

**Leave a review to let me know.**


	24. Reunion

**_Original Posted On: Jan. 10, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Calderoneric758: Sorry, I never watched Digimon. Yugioh and Pokemon were more my thing.

Doomqwer: Yeah, poor Gabriel. She is my tragic character. Someone who wants, but knows she can't impulsively react to her desires. It is sad, yet poetic.

Styled: Why would I use that name? Burrito is a dick.

Lilhuesos: Minato?

Dlowe265: Update is here.

Have a Little Feith: Oh… You too, watch Chuggaaconroy? I love that guy's youtube channel, I started watching him when I needed help with the Wind Waker and Majora's Mask. Anyway, you'll find out, and no, I didn't think Tsundere.

Silvanium: You are right about Rias, but what about Riser? Okay, thanks, shit I was having panic attacks over the age stuff.

Jupiter50: Thank you.

BlackDragonShinigami: Thanks, and they name him something special.

InuLamar: Thank you, man. What?

Chronosign: Lol. You my good sir, are the closest to guess the name.

Primax: While you raise a good point, I want to show more then tell events that lead up to the canon, which should happen within the next five or so chapters, depending.

AdVictoriamCustodes: Thanks, I'll be sure to use this.

Azaria: FUCK NO! WHY WOULD I USE THAT LITTLE BASTARD!

GamerX568: No, I didn't change it, I just didn't describe it well. My bad. The seals actually pull in senjutsu making it stronger and it can launch projectile attacks of concentrated senjutsu. Basically, its Zangetsu and the Getsuga Tensho.

Spark681: Not really haunted, just that he won't forget them, because she was the love of his life before she died.

Grounded Forever: Who would this apply to? Xenovia is still human, even with Kokuo's chakra, and the halted aging won't be until Xenovia is at her peek age, which would be in her teens to early twenties.

Guest: I will.

TheB: There are to many powerful beings nearby and most of them having a good time so finding Gabriel's sad emotions would be difficult. And only Jack became a devil.

Autobot-Wolfsketch: Yeah, Naruto has another child, this time not adopted. Yeah, Kuroka has feelings, as does Xenovia and Shirone. Jack was also considered, but I don't know, if anyone wants Jack with Naruto, let me know. Yeah, Chomei will keep Gabriel from falling and make her stronger, even though she doesn't need it.

Darth56: No more of Naruto's family will become devils. Don't worry.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 24: Reunion**

**Bael Territory, Sairaorg and Misla's home…**

Sairaorg opened the door and saw Naruto.

"Oh, dad," Sairaorg said in surprise, not expecting Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing fine Sairaorg, thanks for asking." Naruto said with goofy sarcasm. "Anyway, I am looking for Tsunade. Is she here?"

"Yeah, she is in her room, next to mom's." Sairaorg informed him.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he passed Sairaorg and went to Tsunade's room.

"Come in." Tsunade called from within her room after Naruto knocked on it.

"Sup, Granny." Naruto said as he opened the door. "I got some good news for you."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow.

"What happened now?" Tsunade asked as she picked up a bottle of scotch. "You want a glass?"

"Sure, lots of ice." Naruto asked as he fished out his phone. "I see you became a devil."

"Shizune and I both, actually." Tsunade as she poured the two glasses of scotch, added the ice and handed the glass to Naruto. "We have been helping Misla for a while now, and since she is still far from a full recovery, we decided that if we were going to stay, we would join her. Yasaka understood this and accepted it. Though your granddaughter didn't like that."

"Yeah, Kunou is pretty clingy when she wants something." Naruto said proudly as he flipped his phone over and showed Tsunade the picture of his newborn son. "Look at this."

"A boy, huh?" Tsunade asked with happiness. "What is his name?"

"Jiraiya."

Tsunade almost dropped her glass.

"You named him Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked unsurely.

"Yeah, after the Gallant Toad Sage, Jiraiya." Naruto laughed as he took a swig of his scotch. "He is a dragon, as the mother is Lucoa."

Tsunade looked at the picture of the baby again.

"He has your hair style." Tsunade said as she sat down. "Jiraiya would find this hilarious."

"Yeah he would, and then would try to turn my son into a pervert." Naruto said as he finished his glass, pouting himself another. "To Jiraiya."

"To Jiraiya." Tsunade replied as they clinked their glasses and drank the whole glass, pouring another.

**One week later, Kuoh, Uzumaki house…**

Zest ate breakfast in silence.

She was in the kitchen alone, early in the morning.

As the new P.E. teacher, Zest decided to wake up early to go to work early and get everything ready before hand to meet her new co-workers.

She wore a lime green tracksuit, a little baggy to hide her curvy body.

Sure, it was an all-girls school, but there is such a thing as female perverts.

Zest sighed as she finished her breakfast and put the dishes in the sink before leaving, placing a small note on the fridge, applying a transformation jutsu to hide her ears and cotton tail.

She exited the house, the sun raising slowly as she walked the few blocks to get to the school, taking fifteen minutes to get there.

"Good morning, Mrs. Uzumaki." The principle said as she met Zest in the teacher's lounge. "It's nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you as well, Ms. Shindo." Zest said respectively. "I am a little nervous though. Teaching teenagers for the first time,"

A slight lie of course.

Zest has indeed trained teens, but of the yokai variety and not the human ones.

Especially like this.

"Oh, don't be nervous." Ms. Shindo said with a laugh. "Just have to show the girls who is boss and they will respond. Just don't be to hard, a lot of them are trying to get through school and some are actually wanting to go to university so breaking them physically won't be a good thing."

Zest agreed with a nervous laugh and left the lounge and went to the changing/locker room area and set up shop in the small office she would be using for grading the student's performances.

"I can do this." Zest said as she put up a few photos.

One of them being the recent group family photo, which had a small picture of her step-son, Jiraiya, in the corner to add him to it.

The second one of just her and Naruto on their honeymoon in Spain.

And the third one with just her, Jack, Xenovia, Kuroka, and Shirone, wearing matching dresses on a warm Spring day.

Zest smiled before tapping her cheeks.

"I am ready." She said as she pulled out the syllabus's she would be handing out and went over the planned events she would be doing with her students.

**Meanwhile…**

"No milk, nya…" Kuroka groaned as she threw out the empty carton.

Xenovia looked away, having been the last one to have milk, having drank it after showering last night after training with the Executioner's blade.

Shirone smirked evilly at Xenovia, who begged Shirone for mercy with her eyes as the three adopted siblings ate breakfast.

Shirone's smirk lessened and she went back to eating the omelet Zest made her that morning and put in the fridge.

Xenovia exhaled a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong with you, nya?" Kuroka asked as she opened a carton of orange juice.

"NOTHING!" Xenovia shouted in panic, before scarfing down breakfast and running out to the bathroom. "I'm done, I'll take my shower first."

Kuroka looked at Xenovia's retreating back.

"What is her deal, nya?" Kuroka asked as she finished her own breakfast. "Anyway, we need to shower as well, so let's go Shirone."

Shirone nodded and did the dishes really quick and entered a secondary bath with Kuroka.

"You excited for today, nya?" Kuroka asked as she lathered Shirone's hair as the water hit them.

"No." Shirone said sadly and nervously. "I don't mind going to school, but I don't want to be around other kids without you or Xenovia."

Kuroka frowned a bit, her tails drooping along with her ears.

"I feel the same." Kuroka said as she continued to rinse Shirone's short hair. "But think of this as training, nya."

Shirone tilted her head.

"We rarely leave the Island, and when we do, we don't do much except go grocery or clothes shopping." Kuroka explained. "When we are older, we need communication skills, so this will help."

Shirone processed this.

"You make a good point." Shirone responded as she finished cleaning her tail.

"Shirone…" Kuroka said, getting the younger Nekoshou to turn her head as Kuroka wrapped her in a loving hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kuroka." Shirone said as she returned the hug.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Hurry up you two or we will be late!" Xenovia shouted through the door.

Kuroka pouted.

'Moment, ruined.' Kuroka thought before she and Shirone got out, dried off and changed into their uniforms.

Kuroka locked the door as she and Shirone hid their tails and ears with a transformation jutsu.

"I don't like this." Kuroka said as she tugged at the collar, loosening it a bit. "It feels tight, and this bra is constricting my boobies."

Xenovia and Shirone rolled their eyes.

"Maybe it's all those Swedish Fish and Pizza you have been eating the last two weeks, meaning you gained weight." Xenovia said with a hidden smirk.

"WHAT?" Kuroka shouted as she grabbed Xenovia and shook her. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING?"

Xenovia was shaken dizzy, her eyes becoming swirls while Kuroka continued to panic.

"She was kidding, Kuroka." Shirone giggled with a big smile as she grabbed Kuroka's wrist. "Xenovia was just trying to rile you up."

"Oh, really?" Kuroka said as she looked at Xenovia, who dizzily nodded yes.

"May I ask what is going on here?" A familiar voice said, getting the trio's attention.

"JACK!" Xenovia shouted as she ran to the reaper. "I missed you so much."

Jack smiled as she was squeezed by her baby sister, who was now a little taller than her.

She was also wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform, her eyepatch to cover her byakugan was still on as well, giving her the dangerous look.

"I missed you too, Xenovia." Jack said with glee as she was released. "Jack Sitri is the name I go by, since I am a part of Sona's Peerage."

Kuroka, Shirone, and Xenovia were all using the surname Uzumaki.

Kuroka and Shirone walked up and hugged Jack.

"You attending school here also?" Shirone asked as she took notice of Jack's uniform.

"Yes, I am a third-year high schooler, actually." Jack informed them, showing a small pin on her shirt collar that had the roman numeral three with a dark red color.

Kuroka also wore one like this, but it was the roman numeral one.

Xenovia and Shirone also wore pins, but instead of being dark red, they were a pale blue, showing they were in junior high.

Xenovia's having the roman numeral two with Shirone's having the numeral one.

"Anyway, let me help you get to your classes." Jack said as she took Shirone's and Xenovia's hands.

The quartet were happily making small talk as they entered the school grounds.

"Hey, Jack!"

Jack turned her head and she waved at her friend with a smile.

"You seem popular." Kuroka said, not having her verbal tick, thanks to Naruto's training.

"I don't like it, but it happened." Jack said as she turned left. "I think it is 'the mystery' over my eye and this scar on my cheek that made people create some rumors."

"Fuck those rumors." Xenovia stated bluntly, getting her head chopped by Jack.

"Watch your language, young lady." Jack said sternly.

"Ow…" Xenovia whined.

"Oh, Jack, did you know Naruto has another baby, this time with Lucoa?" Kuroka asked as she showed Jack a picture of their baby brother, being held in Naruto's arms with his nose being grabbed in Jiraiya's tiny fist.

"Oh, he is adorable." Jack gushed as she saw her baby brother. "I can't wait until I can meet him."

"Meet who Jack?"

The girls looked up and saw Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory, both third-year junior high students from the pins on their shirt collars.

"Hey Sona." Jack said as she released Shirone's and Xenovia's hands. "I was helping these new students find their classrooms and…" Jack turned her head to look at Kuroka. "Their older sister was showing me a picture of their baby brother."

"I see." Sona said with a nod.

"Hello, my name is Rias." Rias introduced herself to the trio. "It's nice to meet you…"

"Kuroka."

"S-Shirone."

"You seem familiar." Xenovia said as she looked at Rias and Sona. "Both of you…"

Sona was confused as Rias looked at Xenovia, also feeling the sense of déjà vu.

"I think… didn't we meet at a park…" Rias said as she looked at Xenovia, seeing what she remembered her to look like. "And you pushed me…"

"Because you said Yugioh was a dumb anime…" Xenovia said.

Light bulbs were lit above the two girl's heads.

"RIAS/XENOVIA!" They shouted as they pointed to each other.

Kuroka, Shirone, Jack, and Sona watched as Rias and Xenovia hugged each other.

"It's so good to see you again." Xenovia said, brushing her long hair out of her face. "How have you been?"

"I'll be going to class now." Kuroka said nervously.

"I'll show you the way, as I am also in the high school division." Jack said as she wanted to spend more time with all her family, but knew it was she had to be careful to keep her cover from being blown.

"Thank you." Kuroka said politely. "Later Shirone, later Xenovia."

"Bye." Shirone said as she waved good bye, anxiety and uneasiness building in her stomach as she and Xenovia were left alone.

Shirone had started the basics of her senjutsu training a month prior, just simple sensory senjutsu which didn't need much nature energy, perfect for sages in training like Kuroka and Shirone.

Xenovia couldn't use this due to her wanting to be different from the others, thus wouldn't lean on Senjutsu.

However, the Executioner's Blade did draw in Senjutsu into the blade, not the person, so Xenovia was in a way using Senjutsu when she trained with it at home.

Xenovia looked at Shirone and took notice of her uneasiness and took her hand.

"It's going to be fine, Shirone." Xenovia said comfortingly as Shirone hugged her. "Remember, Zest is here as well."

Xenovia whispered this softly where only Shirone could hear her with her natural enhanced hearing.

Shirone nodded into Xenovia.

"Rias," Sona said as she looked at the nearby clock. "Class will be starting in a few minutes."

"Actually, could you help us get to class?" Xenovia asked urgently, remembering she and Shirone had no idea where to go.

"Sure, let me see your schedules." Sona asked as she held out her hand.

Shirone and Xenovia handed them to Sona, who looked at them.

"Alright, you both are going to be in the same building as us, but different levels due to our grades being different." Sona said politely as she handed the schedules back to their owners. "Follow me and Rias."

As Xenovia and Shirone followed the Heiress's, within Sona, Isobu's chakra that was connected to him inside Naruto watched these events play out.

**Kyoto…**

Naruto, Lucoa, baby Jiraiya, Wukong, Tsunade, Shizune, Yasaka, Kunou, and Amaterasu were in the living room area of Yasaka's compound, letting the baby meet his extended family.

"Oh, he is so cute, papa." Yasaka said as she held up her youngest sibling/baby brother as he tapped her face with his chubby hands. "He has your eyes, both of you."

Lucoa giggled at this as she watched her son interact with his oldest sister.

"I am actually surprised." Shizune said as she took her turn holding the baby. "After all these adoptions, I thought you gave up on trying to have another child of your own."

"They are all my children." Naruto said sternly. "I love them all, even if they aren't mine by blood."

**"Hey, Naruto."** Isobu chimed. **"Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory have made contact with Kuroka, Shirone and Xenovia. They seem to have hit it off as friends."**

'That's good Isobu, just keep watching them, as we discussed.' Naruto thought back to his friend.

**"Alright, I'll update you if anything happens again."** Isobu said before falling silent again.

"Grandpa…" Kunou said as she approached him with Jiraiya. "I want to go play outside with the baby…"

"Okay," Naruto said as he stood up and picked up his adorable granddaughter and son, kissing her head, making her laugh as he grazed her ears. "You too, squirt."

Jiraiya made an unapproving sound as Naruto kissed his head, tapping his father's face as if to smack him.

"Just like his mom, bone headed." Naruto said as he glanced at Lucoa, who looked back at him with a seductive look and lick of her lips.

"Damn straight." She said with a laugh.

Naruto walked out.

"I'll go with you too, papa." Yasaka said as she and Amaterasu left to go with Naruto.

"So, you fucked him really good?" Tsunade asked as she chugged her alcohol, making Shizune spit her drink out and start coughing from how straight forward she was.

"Yes, he did, both he and Zest had a piece of me." Lucoa stated as she took a gulp of her own non-alcoholic drink, she was still breastfeeding. "And it was… satisfying."

Tsunade smirked and poured herself another drink.

**Compound garden…**

'Tamamo's garden is still alive.' Naruto said in surprise as he sat on the grass with his daughter, daughter-in-law, granddaughter, and son. "You kept it?"

"Yes…" Yasaka said as she ran her hand through the garden's shrubbery. "It is the last thing I have from her and you, so I kept it going to keep your memory and her memory alive."

Naruto patted Yasaka on the head.

"Thank you, Yasaka." Naruto thanked.

"You are welcome, papa." Yasaka said as she returned the favor and patted Naruto's head.

"HEY!"

"So, this one is actually yours, Ashura?"

Naruto turned his head and saw Kunou glaring/pouting at Ophis who was floating out of Kunou's reach while she held her baby uncle in her arms.

Yes, Jiraiya is Kunou's uncle.

Ophis rubbed the baby's cheek, making him look at her in confusion before he chomped tightly onto her finger, his tiny teeth sinking into Ophis's finger.

Ophis smiled and didn't even care.

"He is very strong." Ophis said as she looked at her son. "You did really good, Ashura."

'Why does it always sound sexual when anyone says 'really good'?' Naruto thought as he took his son from his spiritual mom. "Yeah, I guess I did…"

Naruto nervously laughed, getting a confused look from Kunou before she was picked up by Ophis, who rubbed Kunou's tiny ears, getting purrs from her great-granddaughter.

'Wait a minute…' Naruto thought, an interesting idea popping into his head.

"Naruto?" Amaterasu asked as she watched her father-in-law summon a clone, who had his rinne-sharingan activated and a dimensional portal was opened and then closed after the clone entered it.

"Yes?" Naruto responded to Amaterasu as he handed Jiraiya back to Yasaka. "You need something, Amaterasu?"

"No, but I would like…"

The portal reopened.

"Lord, Naruto, why did you want to drag us here." Came Sasuke's voice.

"What could be so important that you need us to come to your… home…" Sakura said as she, Sasuke, and Sarada (Age 3) exited the portal with the clone popping.

"Hey, you guys." Naruto said as he stood up. "Been a while."

"Yeah, like a year since you last visited." Sakura said as she accepted a hug.

Naruto nodded.

'A year? No, it's been twelve years…' Naruto thought in confusion. 'Hasn't it?'

**"Space and time flow differently in this universe, Naruto."** Kurama said laughing a bit at Naruto's stupidity. **"I assume every ten or so years year equals a year back in our original home."**

'Oh, that makes no sense.' Naruto replied.

Kurama sighed.

"Sasuke, Sakura, this is my oldest daughter, Yasaka." Naruto introduced his oldest child to his friends.

"Greetings." Yasaka said with a bow, careful to not hurt Jiraiya.

"It's nice to meet you, finally." Sasuke said as he and Sakura bowed as well.

"Sasuke." Naruto said, getting Sasuke's attention. "There is someone you need to meet."

Sasuke's eyebrow raised a bit as Ophis stepped up.

Disbelief in her usually emotionless eyes.

"Indra…?" She said in utter disbelief.

"Hello… Ophis."

Ophis's eyes were tearing up and she hugged Sasuke.

A magic snake shot out and grabbed Naruto, pulling him into Ophis's arms along with Sasuke.

"Finally," Ophis said in a choked voice, squeezing Naruto and Sasuke. "I am holding my baby boys, Indra and Ashura again…"

Everyone who knew Ophis felt sad as they watched the Infinite Dragon Loli breakdown crying as she held her spiritual sons.

Her family had returned.

**Chapter 24, DONE!**

**Well, this finally happened. **

**Should Sasuke and his family stay with Naruto in the DXD world? Or should they return home after this heartfelt reunion. **

**Also, for context on Sarada's age, every ten years in the DXDverse is roughly one year in the Narutoverse. She was 2 in the DXDverse's 1998, so she would be three in 2010. Confused, I know, me too.**

**As usual, post a review, even if you hated it.**


	25. Final Blessings

**_Original Posted On: Jan. 16, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Okay, SUPER short chapter. I could have gone longer. BUT, I want to have some set up before I start canon, as I feel like I can skip the next few years to start canon either next chapter, or the chapter after that.

Also, I set up a poll. You guys will decide if the Uchiha will be in the story more, or no more. So, decide wisely, as they could influence the story in a major way.

Review Response:

Son of Lupa and Hestia: Yeah, and I think I'll go with it.

Megaslayer321a: Hm, good points for them not staying in the DXD world.

Doomqwer: Thank you, man.

Dlowe265: Thank you.

Wut: Yeah, I did miss you. I actually haven't read the Manga of Burrito, but I do know about his anime and movie bitchy attitude. Seriously, Naruto should have slapped him during the chunin exams when Burrito says its his fault.

Grounded Forever: Thank you.

Primarx: Hm, good questions for Gabriel and Zest. Hey, everyone! Should Gabriel and Zest get pregnant? And if so, what genders would their children be and when should they be born? Remember, we are within 2011, and canon is 2014, so any addition like this will halt your desire to get to canon. Think before giving me an answer.

Driefl1996: I see, but people have said they wanted them to stay, so I set up a poll.

Yahiko 8D: Should Naruto get together with Misla? LET ME know, but like I said, this will take time and will be focused on before I start canon stuff.

Darkmaster10000000: Sairaorg calls Naruto 'Dad' as he sees Naruto as his father figure. Think about it. His godfather helped him get stronger, helped raise him. What did Lord Bael do? Nothing.

Xemenon: Thank you.

Have a Little Feith: No, Hinata won't be in the story.

Louisgriffisiii: I set up a poll, let me know there.

God of all: Thank you.

CrazySasori: I see, you do make a good point.

Bisaster: I understand, BUT, what if its just affection? Like they like him but know he can't return their feelings?

Thor94: Thanks, I planned on it being a little longer, but was so tired I cut it short. For Sasuke and Sakura, I set up a poll.

Arraia: Thank you.

Conker9999: I set up a poll for Sasuke and Sakura's fate.

Darth56: I see. Thank you.

Autobot-Wolfsketch: I know, I want Jack to be with him as well, but don't know if it's the correct move. Hm… interesting idea for if they do stay.

DxGRAYxMAN: I set up a poll.

Akuma Azuna: Really? Wait, you can download fanfiction?

Biowind: Jiraiya is younger that Sarada by three years, so they could be a couple.

Thomassmith69: Interesting idea if they decide to go back.

Archangel Xireon Chaos God: 1st: Cool name. 2nd: Awesome Idea.

FallenHeretic: I understand, but I will act according to the poll.

Chronosign: Mystic Karuta? Yes, sounds good, but… What are Karuta? I tried googling Karuta, and all I got was a list of names of famous people having the name.

Silvanium: I think that Idea for Xenovia and Rias would be hilarious, but I think I did something in this chapter with Xenovia and Rias that you will like.

Haseothesage: I have a poll for their fate for this story.

Jupiter50: Thank you.

Kbruce: I have a poll for their fate.

Edwardlumpkin3: I see, but remember, Naruto is far stronger than Sasuke at this point due to having both halves of Hagoromo's chakra.

AxeMan18: I set up a poll for their fate in this story.

Le Phoque Blanc: Cool name. Hm, but the problem is what they could do? I have no idea because people are shouting at me to get to canon.

AcidESP: Thank you man, and I'm glad I kept your interest, as many people have dropped the project because this is still in past territory.

BlackDragonShinigami: Yeah, I accidently rushed it for Ophis, but it is touching to see her show some emotion.

Crywolfseven: Cool Name. I agree, Sarada is the best of both parents, while Sasuke and Sakura are annoying characters in a majority of their scenes in Naruto.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 25: Final Blessings**

**Kyoto…**

Ophis hugged Naruto and Sasuke, her grip not loosening.

"Okay, I get it Ophis." Naruto said muffled. "You can let us go."

"No…" Ophis said as she shook. "I'm never letting you go…"

Sasuke felt uncomfortable, and to get out of it, substituted with a nearby chair, getting out of Ophis's grasp.

Ophis let the chair and Naruto go, and appeared on Sasuke, hugging him.

"Don't leave your mom, Indra." Ophis ordered with tears in her eyes.

"I would let her get what she wants." Naruto told Sasuke as he got up. "She will hurt you if she doesn't get what she wants, so let's go to my home, I'll let everyone know what is happening."

**Next day, Genbu's back…**

Sasuke and Sakura sat down with Ophis, who was holding Sarada in the nursery.

"Oph…" Sarada laughed as Ophis tickled her granddaughter. "TOP!"

Ophis stopped and kissed Sarada's cheek, getting her head hugged.

Jiraiya, who was nearby playing with his toys, frowned at Ophis as she played with Sarada.

"How old is she?" Ophis asked as she looked at her oldest son and daughter-in-law, not noticing Jiraiya crawling over to her.

"Sarada is three-years-old, almost four." Sakura said as she looked at the Infinite Dragon Loli. "What are you, Ophis?"

Ophis blinked in confusion, Jiraiya rolling and sitting on his butt right next to Ophis.

"I am a dragon." Ophis said as she summoned a snake made of magic. "I am the Infinite Dragon God."

*CHOMP!*

Ophis looked to her snake, seeing Jiraiya sinking his sharp teeth into the magic snake.

"Seems someone is jealous." Ophis said as she pulled the snake up, bringing her youngest grandson over and into her lap next too Sarada.

Ophis flicked his nose, making Jiraiya release her snake, allowing her to withdraw it as Jiraiya grasped his tiny nose.

"You shouldn't do that." Sasuke said as he looked at Jiraiya, who was tearing up. "I think you…"

Jiraiya burped, flames bursting from his mouth.

"Oh, Jiraiya can take it." Ophis said as she one arm hugged her grandchildren into her small bust. "Isn't that right, Jiraiya?"

Sakura noticed Jiraiya's horn as Ophis made the baby laugh.

"Ophis… is Jiraiya also…"

"Yes, he too is a dragon." Lucoa said as she entered the nursery. "I'm his mom, Lucoa."

Jiraiya noticed his mom, a massive smile appearing on his chubby face.

Tiny wings appeared on his back, and he took flight out of Ophis's grasp and fluttered haphazardly to his mom, who caught him.

"Oh, you are getting better, Jiraiya." Lucoa praised her son, holding him above her head, making him laugh.

Sakura deadpanned as she saw Lucoa's massive breasts bounce with every step.

'Ophis is supposed to the Infinite Dragon… yet she is tiny.' Sakura thought dejected, feeling self-conscious, something she hasn't felt in a long time.

Sasuke noticed this and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"I love you, Sakura." Sasuke said as he pressed his forehead to hers.

Sakura smiled and leaned into her husband.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Sakura said as she looked at Lucoa and Jiraiya.

"Anyway, I wanted to show you around the island and show you around some other places if you want." Lucoa said as she hugged her son into her massive boobs.

Tired of being smothered, Jiraiya struggled to break out of his mother's grasp, finally getting out when he bit her breast.

"Ow…" Lucoa said as she cupped her boob, trying to soothe the pain as Jiraiya fluttered over to Ophis, who swooped him out of the air.

"Indra…" Ophis said as she held her grandson, getting Sasuke's attention. "I want to see your world."

**Skip, January of 2011, Kuoh…**

"Xenovia…" Zest said as she knocked on her door.

She heard voices in the room coming from her TV.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Xenovia shouted with glee, sexual moaning echoing in the room.

'What is she watching?' Zest thought as she opened the door, seeing Xenovia sitting on her bed watching an anime.

_"Come on, say it with me now…" A blonde woman who wielded two guns said as the camera spun around her goth-loli sister, who wielded two katana. _

_"REPENT MOTHERFUCKERS!" Both women shouted._

Zest blinked.

"What are you watching…"

Xenovia jumped a bit, blushing in embarrassment as she rushed to turn the TV off, forgetting she had a remote.

"Oh… uhm… Nothing…" Xenovia said as she turned the device off, bumping into its stand and the DVD box set of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt fell to the ground.

Zest walked in and picked it up.

"It says for mature ages…" Zest said as she looked at Xenovia, who looked at the ground. "Xenovia Zest Uzumaki, who gave this to you?"

Xenovia knew she was in trouble.

She had called her using all three of her names.

All children knew when their first, middle, and last name were used, they were in big trouble.

"Rias lent it to me…"

Zest sighed.

'Of course, she would.' Zest thought before kneeling to Xenovia's level. "Look, I'm not mad, but this is not okay to be watching for now. You are eleven, almost twelve."

Xenovia nodded.

Zest patted her head and took the DVD out of her DVD Player and put it back.

"I'm confiscating this." Zest said. "Tell Rias she won't be getting it back until she apologizes."

Xenovia felt dread fill her body.

'Oh… no…'

Zest noticed this as she walked out with the box set.

**Kuoh, Next Day…**

Xenovia sat in class, not really focusing on the class.

She looked at the clock.

'Another two hours before school is over.' She thought as she sighed. 'Rias was really mad this morning.'

Xenovia frowned.

'Stupid Zest.' Xenovia thought, lightly sketching in her text book. 'She made Rias yell at me, now I could lose my friend's trust.'

Xenovia was now mildly upset.

She brewed in this for the rest of the class and the last two.

"Xenovia… you okay?" Shirone said as she met up with Xenovia after school ended, seeing her sister with an angry look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Xenovia responded as she finished changing her shoes and picked up her back, closing her shoe locker.

Shirone didn't believe that, nor did she like this feeling she was getting from Xenovia as they started to walk towards the high school building to meet with Kuroka.

Xenovia was in her thoughts, broken out if this when she felt devil activity.

'Perfect, I can let out some aggression.' Xenovia thought as she dropped her bag, alerting Shirone and took off, leaving Shirone confused.

Xenovia ran as fast as she could and when she was alone for sure, she channeled some chakra into her legs and sped up.

After some time, Xenovia found her target, a massive stray devil feasting on some humans.

It was bigger than a car, multiple legs and arms. It had an animalistic appearance, and from what Kokuo could tell, this stray was once a yokai.

"Finally, found you." Xenovia said aggressively as she summoned Kubikiribocho. "Do me a favor, and DIE!"

Xenovia slashed the stray devil, cutting off one of its legs, making the stray cry in pain and retaliate.

Xenovia blocked with her sword, defensively enhanced with senjutsu in the blade. She was pushed back and off her feet.

The stray was above her, many of its arms posed to strike.

Xenovia swung Kubikiribocho, sending a condensed projectile attack from the swords edge, cutting off some of the limbs.

The Stray cried in pain as blood shot out of its severed limbs.

Xenovia smirked, but gasped in pain when she felt her leg get grabbed.

'What?' She thought as she looked down and saw the severed arms moving around her. They flew up, grabbed her throat, making her drop her sword before they pinned her down.

"HAha…." The stray laughed in pain as it stopped the bleeding with magic. "Cocky little cunt… cutting off my arms, now I get to eat more…"

Xenovia's short life flashed before her eyes.

'Naruto…' Xenovia thought as she closed her eyes.

"XENOVIA!"

Said child opened her eyes and saw Zest killing the stray devil with one Lava Senjutsu Rasengan.

The limbs holding Xenovia lost their strength and they released her.

"Xenovia, you okay?" Zest asked in a panic as she checked her daughter over.

Xenovia trembled and hugged Zest tightly, tears running down her face.

Zest hugged Xenovia, running her hand through Xenovia's hair, and comforting her.

"Scary…" Xenovia hiccupped.

"I know." Zest said as she summoned a shadow clone, which destroyed the remains of the stray. "But its going to be okay."

"I'm sorry…" Xenovia cried as she grabbed Zest's outfit. "I was angry, and wanted to… wanted to…"

Xenovia started crying harder.

Zest did nothing but pick up Xenovia in her arms, her clone grabbing Kubikiribocho and they teleported back home, where Shirone and Kuroka were.

Zest let Xenovia go, who was hugged by Kuroka and Shirone, comforting her as she was starting to calm down.

Zest handed Xenovia some water and then sat down as Xenovia got her breathing under control.

"Xenovia, what you did was not right." Zest said calmly. "You went after a stray devil, started a fight, and then almost died."

Xenovia felt shame flood her body as she nodded, knowing she screwed up.

"Am I going to be punished?" Xenovia asked.

"No, but you are going to take this as a warning." Zest said, getting questioning looks from Shirone, Kuroka and Xenovia. "You are to never go off and fight alone. You three are a team, so you will fight as a team."

Kuroka understood what Zest meant.

She herself had trained in teamwork alongside Sairaorg when he trained on Genbu with her and Naruto, and understood the advantages of teamwork.

"I understand." Xenovia said, grasping Shirone's hand.

Zest sighed.

"Since this happened, I guess I'll do it now." Zest said out loud to the three girls and Son.

**"Alright, I'll contact Naruto now."** Son said as he did just that.

Zest waited a few seconds and then felt chakra bubble in her hand.

The three girls looked in awe as they saw two spheres in Zest's hands.

One with the kanji for 'two' and the second had the kanji for 'eight'.

"Kuroka, this one is for you." Zest said as she handed Matatabi's chakra to Kuroka. "And this one is for you, Shirone."

Shirone took Gyuki's chakra.

Once their hands touched the chakra spheres, the chakra absorbed into them and the two felt stronger, followed closely by uneasiness and anxiety.

"Stay calm." Zest said as she watched the two. "They are adjusting themselves to you, so it will be uncomfortable."

"What did you do?" Kuroka asked as she recovered.

"Xenovia, myself, and a few others have been given Tailed Beast Blessings." Zest explained. "Now you two are a part of that group."

"So, they are like me?" Xenovia said, slightly upset she didn't have an advantage over her neko sisters.

"Yes, Kuroka has Matatabi and Shirone has Gyuki." Zest said as she helped Shirone sit. "I'll continue your senjutsu training, Kuroka, Shirone. But you will have to be trained by your partners to master their powers."

"Understood." Shirone said before she looked around. "Who said 'Nice to meet you'?"

**"I did, I am Gyuki, the Hachibi." **Gyuki greeted. **"I will train you, Shirone Uzumaki."**

**"I am Matatabi, the Nibi." **Matatabi purred in Kuroka's head.

The two neko understood who these being were.

Naruto had explained his wealth of power and the Beasts to them before, so they knew they could trust them.

Kuroka and Shirone felt incredibly tired, thankfully it was Friday, so they went to bed, planning on doing their homework the next day.

"Are you sure it is a good idea for them to have Beast Blessings?" Xenovia thought as she put Kubikiribocho away on her subspace.

"It is to make them stronger, and to protect them from being forced into a Peerage by Devils." Zest explained as she held Xenovia close. "Jack became a devil to be our spy on the inside, but we don't want you to be taken from us."

Xenovia snuggled into Zest's warmth.

"I love you, Zest." Xenovia said tiredly.

"I love you too, Xenovia." Zest said, shuddering at the thought of losing any of her children. 'I want a baby of my own.'

**Skip, May…**

"Ashura, I want you to do something for me." Ophis said as she appeared before her son.

"What do you need this time, Ophis?" Naruto asked as he rolled his eyes. "Great Red hasn't been bothering you. He doesn't even go through the dimensional gap anymore when he decides to fly around in this universe, so what is the problem?"

"There is no problem, I have an idea." Ophis said as she pulled Naruto off his ass and teleported them somewhere.

"Okay, what is this 'Idea'?"

"I want to open a housing base." Ophis said as she pointed around her, several people of various races and powers around them. "I have seen them all alone with no one to care for them, and decided to give them a place to live."

Naruto nodded, sensing many emotions from these people with Kurama.

"So, you want me to make a base for these people? Like a homeless shelter for the supernatural?"

Ophis nodded.

"Alright, but if any of them screw up, you must take care of it, land lady Ophis." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles and activated his rinne-sharingan to use Creation of All Things.

**Skip, June…**

Jack shifted nervously as she walked along side Naruto.

"What is wrong Jack?" Naruto asked the tiny Reaper, who stiffened.

"Nothing, sensei." Jack said in an attempt to hide what was wrong.

Naruto smirked.

"No use hiding it Jack." Naruto said as he activated his rinne-sharingan. "Or I could just use genjutsu to learn what is bothering you?"

Jack shook her head no, arms sticking out.

She sighed, pulling her skull mask over her face and her hood over her head.

"Sensei… I have been… having these feelings… strong feelings…"

"Oh, there is someone you like?" Naruto asked as he deactivated his eye. "Who is it?"

Jack blushed under her mask.

She shakily held up her hand and pointed at Naruto.

"You."

Naruto blinked.

Then deadpanned.

'Great, now Jack loves me more than a father…' Naruto thought, thought the tailed beasts laughed their collective asses off. 'Fuck you guys.'

They laughed even harder.

"Well, Jack." Naruto said, seeing Jack guiltily look at him through her mask.

"I am flattered." Naruto said as he looked her in the eyes. "But these feelings might be your adoration of me."

"But what…"

"If it is more than that, then we will talk about it." Naruto said as he smiled. "We will figure these feelings out."

Naruto removed her hood, mask, and then, surprising Jack, removed her eyepatch to show her byakugan.

"And if these feelings are nothing more than admiration, then nothing changes." Naruto told her. "You are family, and I'll never abandon you."

Jack hugged Naruto.

"I love you, Naruto." Jack said, flushed as she called him by his name. 'Even if these aren't romantic feelings, I love him enough to say it.'

"I love you too, Jack." Naruto responded.

**Chapter 25, DONE!**

**Well, what do you think?**

**Xenovia got to be a kid her age, and watched Panty and Stalking with Garterbelt, who has the voice actress for Rias in it as Panty. I highly recommend it. **

**And Jack had some character development. **

**What did you guys think?**

**Yes, super short, but if things go well, canon could start next chapter or the chapter after next.**

**Let me know what you thought with a review, even if you hated it.**


	26. Paving our Future

**_Original Posted On: Jan. 27, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Crywolfseven: Having Anko would be hilarious. Especially with Issei around.

Conker9999: Hm, I thought about it, and decided I won't add Misla to the harem, but they are good friends.

Yahiko 8D: Thanks, and like I said, with what I did with this chapter… adding Misla would be redundant. And I would have never guessed Google Translate.

Wut: Thank you man.

Jupiter50: Thank you.

Darkmaster10000000: Yeah, Jack does, but it won't be explored for a while as stuff heats up soon… you will understand when you read this chapter and then the next. Also, why does everyone thing Naruto will train Issei?

Autobot-Wolfsketch: Yep, Kuroka and Shirone got their Blessings, and Jack told Naruto how she feels, and I'm surprised you caught onto the fact it could just be admiration.

Doomqwer: Yeah, Xenovia… sadly in canon doesn't have much of a personality, which is why I enjoy writing her in ways that are vastly different from her canonical counterpart.

Shifter: Thanks man.

Louisgriffisiii: I already have the children and dates thoroughly planned out… it was hell coming up with this shit.

Darth56: Thank you man, and yeah, the beasts would reject the Evil Pieces.

Calderoneric758: What Idea was that? Xenovia making Panty Guns…. Maybe.

Saher Mahmoud: Thank you.

Xenemon: Yeah, I COULD start canon next chapter with how I end this one, all depends on what I feel like doing.

Dlowe265: Thank you, and here is the new chapter.

Chronosign: Hm, it is a neat idea, but the Yokai don't have birth rate issues, so I will have to pass. (Insert Mr. T picture of him saying "I pity THE FOOL!" while holding the Jojo The Fool Tarot Card) I hope you enjoy the chapter though.

Animecollecter: Oh, yeah, she did.

Archangel Xireon Chaos God: Cool name bro. So, for the Uchiha, I say periodic appearances. P

Primarx: Dude, thank you for your help.

Bisaster: I know, but I am a sick fuck. Anyway, I think you especially will enjoy this chapter, not for the two high lights of the chapter, but a certain involvement.

Spark681: Those questions will get answers, some sooner than later.

Guest: Kunou/Yasaka: Shukaku. Kuroka: Matatabi. Sona: Isobu. Zest: Son Goku. Xenovia: Kokuo. Tsunade: Saiken. Gabriel: Chomei. Shirone: Gyuki.

NazgulBelserion: Cool name bro. Yeah, it's a supernatural thing, gods, devils, yokai, and fallen angels have different morals. But the readers are humans who have said morals, so I just accept the flack.

AadenHelan: Yeah, I should.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 26: Paving our Future**

**Genbu's back…**

Naruto finished strapping the new diaper onto Jiraiya, safely changing his son without getting peed on this time.

"Feeling better, Jiraiya?" Naruto asked as he looked at his son, who was babbling. "Don't take that tone with me, buster."

Naruto tickled Jiraiya's stomach, getting his son to laugh and ty to stop the tickling.

**"Naruto, we have a problem."** Kurama said as he and his siblings could feel a familiar presence and a second unknown presence approach Genbu. **"Azazel is coming."**

'God, what does that guy want now?' Naruto thought as he redressed Jiraiya and picked him up. 'Especially with Lucoa in Kyoto spending time with Amaterasu and Yasaka."

"Grandpa!" Kunou shouted, running into the nursery in a fright. "There is a guy with black angel wings here, asking for you."

Naruto sighed.

"Thank you Kunou." Naruto said as he patted his granddaughter on the head, running his hand over her ears to ease some of her anxiety. "I'll take care of it, so could you be a good girl and look after Jiraiya and don't leave the nursery until I come back?"

"Of course." Kunou said with some pride, her chest puffed out as she took her baby uncle from Naruto. "I'll protect him."

"And I as well." Ophis said as she appeared out of thin air.

"Thank you, Ophis." Naruto said gratefully as he left the three of them alone and walked out of the building to see Azazel and a female fallen angel standing patiently for him.

She had purple hair and her eyes held a strength that shouldn't be challenged. She was slender, but her breasts were a slightly smaller than Lucoa's.

She wore a business suit, including the heels.

"Azazel." Naruto greeted his… 'colleague'.

"Sup, Naruto, it's been a while." Azazel replied in a friendly tone, shaking Naruto's hand. "Haven't seen you since the sixties."

"Yeah, when you asked me to seal Samael away." Naruto replied as he glanced at the woman, who had a slight blush on her face. "And you are?"

"I am Penemue." Penemue said with a bow. "I am the secretary of the Fallen Angel faction."

"It's nice to meet you." Naruto said as he shook her hand as well. "Now, what do you want Azazel?"

Azazel's eye twitched.

"Geez, where is the hostility?" Azazel asked, getting a small glare from Naruto. "Fine, understood. I am here to make a treaty with you."

"A peace treaty?" Naruto asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes." Penemue stepped in. "You see, there are some fallen who are quite fond of your stories from the Faction War, and as such respect you. And knowing that you are on peaceful terms with the Angels and somewhat with the Devils…"

"Who said I was connected to the devils?" Naruto asked questioningly, eyeing Azazel.

"I have my ways." Azazel said, removing 'dirt' from his arm.

Naruto growled a bit, but let Penemue continue.

"Since you are on terms with the other two factions, we wanted to extend the same olive branch of peace as well." Penemue stated, her blush intensifying. "And I offered myself as a bride to cement the treaty and give hope to my people."

Naruto in turn glared darkly at Azazel, who put his hands up a bit.

"Okay, slow down kid." Azazel said, trying to stay alive. "She was the one who wants this."

Naruto sighed and looked at Penemue.

"I will have to talk to my wife and Lucoa about this before making a decision like that." Naruto replied. "I am all for making a treaty, but taking another partner is something I will have to talk to them about."

"Perfect, now, lets get shit faced." Azazel said but was cut off when Naruto punched him.

"My youngest son and granddaughter are here, Azazel." Naruto said as he looked at Azazel, who was reeling in pain. "So, no alcohol."

"Okay… understood." Azazel said as he was helped up by Penemue. "Wait, when did you have another kid?"

Naruto and Penemue deadpanned.

"Never you mind," Naruto said as he pulled out his phone to call Zest and then Lucoa. "Stupid."

Penemue internally giggled.

'He is funny.' She thought childishly as she stabilized Azazel, allowing him to stand on his own.

**Kuoh…**

Zest was eating lunch, enjoying the meal, when her phone rang, playing Queen's 'Old Fashioned Lover Boy', showing Naruto was calling her.

"Hello Naruto, you need something?" Zest asked as she took a bite of her fried chicken.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied hesitantly. "Listen, Azazel… (Add Explanation Here) and now Penemue wants to marry me so the treaty can be proof we are on peaceful terms."

Zest face palmed, visibly upset at what she heard.

"So, you called to ask me what to do?" Zest replied hotly.

"Yes, you ARE my wife, you have a say in this type of decision." Naruto stated, knowing he was in hot water.

"I am not happy, Naruto." Zest said.

"Because of…"

"You get Lucoa pregnant but not me." Zest interrupted. "Now you ask if its okay to marry some Fallen because of a peace treaty…"

Zest stood up, thankfully she was alone in her small office.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, I WILL ALLOW THIS, UNDER THE CONDITION YOU GET ME PREGNANT BEFORE HER!" Zest shouted.

Zest could feel Naruto shaking on the other end of the phone.

"Okay…"

"Good, I'll come over tomorrow, it's Thursday, so get ready." Zest said as she hung up, putting her hands on her forehead. "God damn it he has another bitch I have to compete with."

**Genbu…**

'I thought I was going to die…' Naruto thought as he called Lucoa.

"Hello-hello, Naruto." Lucoa said chipperly. "What you need, sweetheart? Is Jiraiya acting up again."

"Well…" Naruto said before explaining everything for the second time to Lucoa. "And Penemue volunteered herself to be my wife to make sure the treaty works."

"Oh, that's fine with me, Naruto." Lucoa said with more excitement. "Please allow me to dominate her with you every so often, okay?"

'I'm surrounded by perverts.' Naruto thought with a dead panned expression. "Sure, whatever you say."

"Awesome, I'll be home soon, Amaterasu and Yasaka are now fighting over something stupid, going to break it up. Love you."

"Love you too, Lucoa." Naruto said before he hung up.

Naruto felt mentally exhausted as he walked to the Nursery to grab Kunou and Jiraiya.

**"They sure due got you by the balls don't they, Naruto." **Matatabi purred before she giggled alongside her brethren.

'Shut up, all of you.' Naruto thought weakly as he entered the nursery. "Okay, let's go get something to eat with our guests."

"Okay, grandpa." Kunou said as she was in the middle of the air, Jiraiya in her arms with Ophis making them float with magic.

Naruto caught his granddaughter and son.

"You can leave now, Ophis." Naruto said. "Thank you for looking after them, though… I could have used a clone…"

Ophis and Kunou laughed at his deadpanned face.

"Okay, I have to get back anyway, I have some sacred gear using brat who likes to cause trouble back at my base." Ophis said as she waved good bye.

Naruto walked to the door, where the two fallen were still standing.

"Follow us, we will get something to eat." Naruto said as he walked down the hall.

Azazel and Penemue followed him, closing the door.

"Who are you?" Kunou asked as she pointed at Azazel, over Naruto's shoulder.

"He is Azazel, the Governor-General of the Fallen." Naruto answered, putting Kunou in a chair and Jiraiya in a high chair.

"Oh, he is the stupid black bird you talked about?" Kunou said as she put two and two together.

Naruto flinched.

"Yeah… that he is…" Naruto said as Azazel's eye twitched.

"Calm down, Azazel." Penemue whispered.

Azazel calmed and took a seat as did Penemue.

Naruto started making some food, Kunou having removed herself from her chair and grabbed some baby food for Jiraiya and was currently feeding him.

"Now, about what we were talking about." Naruto said as he looked over at Penemue. "I talked to Zest and Lucoa, they are fine with it."

"Thank you, this means a lot to me and my faction." Penemue said gratefully.

"Don't mention it."

***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK***

Naruto summoned a clone and it took his place in cooking as he went to open the door.

He opened it and was sent flying by Serafall, having jumped him.

"NARUTO-SENSEI!" Serafall shouted angrily, her eyes full of magic power as she leaped off of Naruto and grabbed him. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SONA!"

She slammed him into the wall.

Penemue, at this point, had grabbed Jiraiya and Kunou and was holding them protectively.

Azazel, meanwhile, was minding his own business at the table, not really caring about the current situation.

"Sera, calm down, NOW!" Naruto said as he grabbed her wrist and forced her to let him go.

Serafall let Naruto go, and huffed.

She was wearing her business suit with her long skirt today, having been at the office.

"FINE!" Serafall shouted, crossing her arms with her cheeks puffed out.

"What is going on?" Lucoa asked, having arrived home to see Penemue holding her son and granddaughter with Azazel being lazy and Serafall huffing at Naruto.

"Lucoa, would you mind taking care of lunch and the kids? I will talk to Serafall at the training grounds." Naruto asked, practically begging her.

"Sure, I can do that." Lucoa responded.

"Thank you." Naruto said happily. "Okay, come on Sera."

Naruto and Serafall exited the kitchen and then the building.

"Lucoa." Kunou said as Penemue let her and Jiraiya go. "You're back."

Lucoa smiled and knelt down and kissed Kunou's head.

"That I am, now let's finish lunch and get some food in our bellies." Lucoa said as she stood up, Kunou nodding.

Lucoa glimpsed at Penemue.

'Oh, I'm going to have fun with you.' Lucoa thought perversely, some blood leaking from her nose.

**Training Ground…**

"Okay, what has you so upset?" Naruto asked as he faced the upset breast-loli.

"You want to know?" Serafall snapped, grabbing Naruto's shirt. "My little sister came to me an hour ago, tired and scared. When I asked her what happened, she said she was having dreams and visions of a giant turtle with three tails and one eye. And the only turtle I know that has three tails is the one you summoned during the war!"

Naruto's eyes widened.

'Isobu?' Naruto mentally questioned.

**"Sorry man, I must have accidently connected to her brain telepathically."** Isobu apologized.

*Sigh* "Look, Sera," Naruto said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "That turtle is docile."

"I don't care, I want to know why you would put that thing in my sister!" Serafall shouted.

"I did it to protect her." Naruto said. "I know how important Sona is to you, and I decided to keep her safe with Isobu's help."

Serafall calmed down a bit, but was still heated.

"And what stops it from doing anything harmful to Sona?" Serafall asked, her breathing rattled as she forced a calm tone.

"I promise, Isobu will only act to protect Sona." Naruto said, hoping Serafall would let it go.

Serafall glared with watery eyes into Naruto's, her cheeks puffed.

"Do you think I will keep quiet about this?" Serafall stated, moving away from Naruto. "This is clearly is a violation of privacy and I could tell the others about this."

Naruto and Serafall glared at each other.

"Is that a threat, Sera?" Naruto asked, opening his Rinne-Sharingan.

"No, it's fact," Serafall replied, not scared of Naruto. "Because I will only stay quiet under the condition we fuck right here, right now."

Naruto faltered a bit, closing his third eye.

"Seriously?"

Serafall began to walk towards Naruto, catching his attention when he noticed her hips were swaying as she moved closer. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and said with half-lidded eyes, "I am being very serious. After all, despite knowing how I feel about you, you still refused to take the next step." Serafall pouted as she began drawing circles on his chest.

"So, you know what they say," Serafall said before she began leaning closer to Naruto, "'Drastic times call for drastic measures.'"

Serafall then locked lips with Naruto, getting Naruto to stiffen before he immediately began kissing back and wrapped his arms around Serafall's waist. Serafall was glad that he began responding to her advances, even though they were outside.

She was surprised by this, but she didn't have much time to dwell on it as Naruto came up behind her kissing her neck and caressing her body. She was loving the feeling his hands caressing her body, groping her breasts, and running over her thighs. His lips on her neck felt right like they belonged there and made her feel complete. Before she even realized it, her clothes were gone, shredded up by Naruto using a bit of wind chakra while sealing clothes his own clothes as well.

Serafall's moans got louder as she now felt Naruto's hands against her bare skin, she felt the rough callouses going over her skin in such a gentle manner. It sent shivers up her spine to her brain and down her spine to her currently moist pussy and aching womb. Suddenly, Serafall's eyes snapped open as her head snapped up with a loud and primal moan as she felt two of Naruto's fingers enter her now soaking pussy. Naruto began to quickly finger Serafall causing her to thrash around in his arms as she screamed out in pleasure.

Naruto saw Serafall's reaction and was shocked before he slowly had an idea of what she was into. He then added a third finger, causing Serafall to begin shouting even louder as the pleasure he was causing was incredible for her. Naruto kept at this for a couple more seconds before he felt the walls of her pussy beginning to tighten, and at that moment, Naruto curled his fingers.

Serafall suddenly stopped moving for a brief second, before he head snapped back as her back arched, causing Naruto to fear she was going to hurt herself, as she bucked her hips as her pussy began squirting and she shouted, "I'M CUUUMMMMMIIIIINGGGG!"

Naruto was shocked to see Serafall squirting since she must have been extremely frustrated and pent-up if she came that hard. Naruto let go of Serafall as she fell forward, catching herself on a nearby tree to prevent herself from falling to the floor. Naruto saw how she was quivering, twitching, and spasming as she came down from her orgasm-induced high. She couldn't even stand up straight as she was bent over with her knees bent in. Naruto looked at her pussy to see that she was leaking like a faucet with how much juice she was spilling. Naruto watched as it would seep out of her pussy lips before traveling over her clit, causing Serafall to shudder, before the juices began sliding down her thighs.

Seeing such an erotic and sexy image before him, Naruto felt his dick getting even harder than it was previously. Not even waiting for Serafall to finish recovering, Naruto moved behind her, lined up his dick with her dripping wet pussy, before he fully sheathed himself in her and began thrusting. Serafall's head snapped up at the sudden action and began to moan and scream in pleasure as she looked over her shoulder at Naruto and exclaimed, "W-W-Wait… ah!… N-Naru-t-to! I-I-I'm s-s-still sensi-t-t-tive!… Oh!"

"Sorry, Sera! But with how incredibly sexy and erotic you looked just now, being bent over and everything, I couldn't help myself!" Naruto grunted out before he reached around and began to grope her breasts as he pinched her nipples, causing Serafall to squeal as she began bucking her hips into him.

"I-I-It's o-o-okay, Naruto! I-I-I was j-j-just sur-p-prised is all!" Serafall responded as she continued bucking her hips into Naruto in an effort to increase her already high amount of pleasure, as well as Naruto's.

Serafall then reached back with her arms to wrap around Naruto's head, lifting herself into a more standing position, increasing her pleasure and causing a slight bulge to be seen when Naruto thrusts into her. Serafall then turns to look at Naruto with pink hearts in her eyes as she says, "Kiss me."

Naruto turned his head as he lightly gripped her by her throat to hold her up and locked lips with Serafall while pushing his tongue into her mouth. Serafall squealed into the kiss as she was greatly enjoying the amount of pleasure Naruto was giving her and her eyes were beginning to roll into the back of her head. Naruto, meanwhile, raised an eyebrow as he had noticed something when he put his hand around Serafall's throat.

'Hmm, I wonder if…' Naruto thought before breaking the kiss with Serafall's tongue following his in an attempt to reconnect with it before he let go of her throat letting Serafall fall forward again as she gripped the tree.

Serafall was about to ask why he broke up the kiss until…

SMACK!

She went wide-eyed when Naruto slapped her ass at the same time that he had thrust into her. Whatever moans she was releasing disappeared as they were instead replaced by screams as she was now solely screaming from the pleasure he was causing her. Her eyes were rolled all the way back as her tongue hung out of her mouth as she continued screaming out in pleasure while being spanked.

"YES! SPANK ME! SPANK THIS NAUGHTY MAOU, SENSEI!" Serafall screamed while feeling even hornier when calling Naruto "sensei."

Naruto also felt harder when he heard Serafall call him "sensei" as he began to go even faster. Suddenly, Naruto began to gather nature chakra before he began channeling it to his dick as he was thrusting into Serafall. Serafall, at this point, completely stopped moving as she blacked out and her body began to fall. Seeing this, Naruto quickly caught her, wrapping his arms under her knees, before he gave her a hard thrust, causing her to suddenly wake up with a scream of pleasure. She frantically looked around for a second before her eyes landed on Naruto. She noticed his eyes had the orange coloring around them and were yellow with gold-colored bars in the center.

"S-SENSEI!? W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? AH!" Serafall shouted while still moaning.

"I'm channeling nature chakra through my dick to stimulate your pussy and senses even more! Since nature chakra enhances my senses, I figured, it could do the same for you!" Naruto shouted while still pumping Serafall with his dick.

The two continued like this for a few more minutes before they shifter Serafall around so that she was facing Naruto. Her legs were on his shoulders, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her as she began kissing and licking his neck in an attempt to spur him on even more. Luckily for her, Naruto did indeed feel spurred on as he picked up the speed of his thrusts while groping and massaging Serafall's ass. Serafall suddenly began to feel Naruto twitching inside of her and she knew he was close to cumming.

Not wanting him to release anywhere else but inside, she moved her legs and wrapped them around his waist, shocking Naruto as he exclaimed, "Sera!?"

"CUM, SENSEI! CUM INSIDE ME! I WON'T LET YOU CUM ANYWHERE ELSE BUT INSIDE ME! LET ME FEEL YOU FILL ME UP!" Serafall shouted, shocking Naruto at her request before he began to thrust even faster, subconsciously channeling more nature chakra to his dick and his legs and hips to increase his speed even further.

Naruto felt Serafall's pussy tightening, showing she was close to cumming and he decided to push Serafall over the edge. Channeling chakra to his teeth, Naruto suddenly bit Serafall on her neck, causing her head to shoot up with wide-eyes as she shouted, "CUMMING!"

Feeling Serafall tighten up so much pushed Naruto over the edge as well as he released inside of Serafall, getting her to moan and extending her orgasm as he continued giving several mini-thrusts. Naruto then took his mouth off of Serafall's neck, seeing that he had accidentally bit a little too hard as some blood was seeping through. He licked her neck getting Serafall to softly moan at his loving and caring side while she ran her hands through his hair with a smile. Pulling his head back, Naruto and Serafall looked at each other in the eyes, before they locked lips and entwined their tongues together. Mutually breaking the kiss, Naruto and Serafall rested their foreheads together as they smiled at each other.

"I love you, sensei," Serafall said while giving Naruto a loving smile.

Returning the smile, Naruto shocked her when he shook his head and said, "I'm not your sensei anymore Sera, I'm your lover now."

Serafall's smile widened as she moved her head to his shoulder, closing her eyes, while wrapping her arms around his chest in a hug and said, "Then, I love you, Naruto."

Returning the hug, Naruto closed his eyes as well and said, "I love you too, Sera."

**Meanwhile…**

Lucoa looked up, her ears twitching as she could no longer hear Naruto and Serafall fucking.

'Hm, they must have finished.' She thought as Kunou finished feeding Jiraiya and was currently playing with him while she and Penemue shared a cup of coffee, Azazel having left a while back after finishing the food he was offered.

"So, Penemue…" Lucoa said as she kept an eye on her son. "Why did you volunteer for this… assignment?"

Penemue fidgeted for a second as she looked at her cup.

"Well, you see…" Penemue embarrassedly said. "I was a child during the faction war."

Lucoa put her hands to her lips as she gasped.

"My father was in the war, and was saved due to Naruto stopping the war. You could say I felt like I was indebted to him for letting my father live." Penemue said as she looked at Lucoa. "So, when Azazel, Shemhazai, and Baraqiel ask for volunteer's, I thought I could repay that debt."

"Oh, dear," Lucoa said as she put her hand on Penemue's shoulder. "That is stupid, kind, but stupid. Naruto didn't do that for praise, he did it to save everyone."

"I know, but I feel like I owe him."

Lucoa sighed and pulled Penemue into her breasts.

"It's okay sweetie, Lucoa will make you understand." Lucoa said seductively, getting a confused look from Kunou and Jiraiya, who then looked at each other and shrugged.

**That night…**

'What a day…' Naruto thought tiredly as he prepared to sleep.

Serafall had stayed until dinner, having left five minutes prior.

'She was rather needy today, but I can't say I didn't enjoy myself.' He thought, remembering Penemue.

She was attractive and had a decent personality, covered in a professional attitude that he hoped would go away in the future.

Even after being told of why she wanted to be there, Naruto allowed it to show peace towards her faction.

'I'm tired.' Naruto thought before falling on his bed.

He fell asleep, only to awaken when Kunou jumped on him the next morning.

"GOOD MORNING!" She shouted gleefully as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Morning…" Naruto groaned, his cell phone going off, which he picked up. 'Gabriel?'

**That night, Naples, Italy…**

Gabriel and Naruto had finished eating dinner at the restaurant, listening to the live musicians playing music as people danced on the dance floor.

"This is fun." Gabriel said, wearing a white dress with pearls and gold trim, giving her an angelic look, ironically, and she had her hair up.

"Want to make it better?" Naruto asked as he stood up as the band switched to classical. "May I have this dance?"

Gabriel blushed as she took his hand.

"I would love to." She replied.

They entered the floor and danced, his hands on her hips and her arms around his neck.

"I would like this moment to go on forever." Gabriel said as she leaned into his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"If only that was possible." Naruto joked, getting a giggle from Gabriel.

They danced for a while longer before leaving, walking to the hotel they planned on staying at.

Upon entering the room, Gabriel's hands were running through Naruto's hair as she kissed him, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Gabriel was intoxicated by this feeling. This freedom.

Not once in her long life had she felt this free.

Gabriel felt Naruto pull back and latch onto her neck, causing her to moan.

Every nerve in her body went cold when she finished.

'What am I doing?' She thought in a panic, pushing away from Naruto and hugging herself as she sat on the bed, her hair covering her face as she shook. 'Father, please forgive me…'

Naruto was worried when he saw Gabriel suddenly act the way she did. Moving over to her, he slowly sat on the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder, frowning even more when she flinched from the contact. Naruto then softly held her shoulder as he said, "Gabriel, are you alright?"

Gabriel then looked up at Naruto, and at that moment, Naruto would forever remember this as one of the saddest images he has ever seen. Gabriel had tears in her eyes along with some flowing down her cheeks and face. Her eyes were filled with so much sadness and despair that Naruto couldn't help himself as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. Gabriel tensed for a moment before she relaxed as he began to softly and gently rub her back while whispering calming words in her ear.

After a few minutes, Gabriel had managed to calm down enough and, while her breathing was still shaky and she had the occasional tear flow out of her eyes, she was better for the most part. Gabriel looked at Naruto and she saw the incredible amount of love and concern for her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Are you okay now, Gabriel?" Naruto asked as he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Gabriel so sad.

"Yes," Gabriel said while nodding her head, "I'm just really sad right now."

"Why?" Naruto asked, "Is it something I did?"

Gabriel shook her head and said, "No, it's not you Naruto. It's me."

Naruto was confused, though he had an idea of what she was talking about, as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Gabriel took a shaky breath before she said, "I love you, Naruto. I really do, but I'm afraid that we may be moving too fast."

Naruto held her hand and began to gently rub it with his own, getting Gabriel to relax as he asked, "Why do you say that?"

Gabriel took another breath, this time a bit smoother than before, as she replied, "When my father made myself and my fellow Angels, he made it a rule where we would not fall if we were to get married as written by the bible. Since he considered sex before marriage to be lustful while sex after marriage was considered the truest expression of love to your spouse. I really love you and I want to show you how much I love you, but I also don't want to fall."

Gabriel had closed her eyes again and turned her head away from Naruto as she was afraid that he would no longer love her for not wanting to have sex if it meant she would fall. She thought her fears were confirmed when he removed his hands from her own, but then she felt him gently cup her chin and turn her towards him. Opening her eyes, Gabriel saw Naruto giving the kindest and softest smile she had ever seen as he used his other hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You shouldn't stain your face with tears of Sadness, Gabriel," Naruto said as he continued wiping the tears from Gabriel's eyes and cheeks, "They don't suit you, only tears of joy and happiness should come from your eyes. As for you falling, you don't have to worry about that either Gabriel. I don't know you're aware but Chomei bonded with you the last time we were together. He has been protecting you from falling, as seen by the slight orange coloration that can be seen on your wings."

Gabriel was shocked at this before she focused and had indeed felt a connection to something else. She then summoned her wings and saw that they did indeed have a slight orange tint to them with their regular glow.

'I-I can't fall?' Gabriel thought before her eyes slowly began to widen in realization as a smile began to grow on her face, 'I can't fall!'

Gabriel suddenly launched herself at Naruto, not even bothering to hide her wings again, as she suddenly began to kiss him with tears beginning to fall from her eyes again. However, unlike before when they were tears of sadness, these were tears of joy at finally being able to express her love to Naruto without having to restrain herself.

"W-Wait, Gabriel, hold on," A shirtless Naruto said with a smile as he began separating himself from Gabriel, who continued to kiss him as she ran her hands up and down his chest. Naruto then said, "I know you're happy that you no longer have to worry about falling, but you don't have to push yourself to have sex with me because of it. I can wait for us to get married before we have sex for the first time if that's what you want."

Gabriel smiled at Naruto, as she knew that he would keep his word and wait for marriage if that was what she wanted. however, that isn't what she wanted.

Gabriel shook her head while beginning to unzip her dress, as she said, "I don't want to wait anymore, Naruto. I originally wanted to wait because I would have fallen otherwise, but now? I don't have to fear falling anymore, because you found a way to keep me from ever falling. So no, I don't want to wait for us to get married, I want to show you how much I love you now."

Gabriel then took her dress off, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her in her pure white panties and bra that had frills. Naruto blushed at how beautiful Gabriel looked before he placed a hand on one of her cheeks, caressing her face, getting her to lean into his hand as she gave him a gentle and loving smile. They then began to lean closer to each other before they locked lips again, giving each other the most loving and gentle kiss they could.

Naruto then wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him, while Gabriel wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. The two kept this up for a minute before they separated for air, taking deep breaths from the lack of air they were experiencing. Looking into the other's eyes, they could nothing but the purest of love and joy that they held for each other and this moment. Naruto then gently picked Gabriel up in a bridal carry, getting her to lightly blush as she smiled at him before he moved them over to the bed and placed her down.

He took off his pants, leaving him only in his boxers, as he then crawled over to her before he was above her. He then leaned down and began to kiss her again as she returned the kiss while they closed their eyes to further enhance the pleasure they were feeling from kissing each other. Gabriel had wrapped her arms around his neck again while she ran her hands through his hair this time, enjoying how soft it felt despite how spiky it looked. Naruto's hands weren't idle either as he was rubbing her waist and smooth stomach before they moved up and began to lightly grope her breasts, getting Gabriel to let out soft moans of pleasure.

Gabriel then felt his hands going underneath her back to get to her bra, so she began to lift herself up to allow him access while she continued kissing him. She loved how his lips felt against hers, and with the fear of falling no longer hanging over her head, she no longer had to restrain herself and would kiss him as much as she wants. Naruto had made quick work unclipping Gabriel's bra before removing it, with Gabriel helping by moving her arms to take it off. Naruto then broke the kiss as he began to gently kiss Gabriel's neck, getting her to moan as her wings began to lightly flutter from the pleasure while he began to lightly grope and massage her soft breasts. Gabriel moaned at Naruto's gentle and loving manner as he then slowly began to kiss his way down until he reached her breasts. Once there, Naruto stopped for a second as he looked up at Gabriel's red face, getting her to look back at him as she panted before she smiled as she nodded her head. Seeing her nod, Naruto began to kiss her breasts while Gabriel moaned at the feeling of the one she loves kissing and touching her body.

Naruto placed kisses all over Gabriel's breasts and the valley between her breasts, getting Gabriel to moan at how sensitive she felt since, as an Angel, they never masturbated so she was incredibly sensitive. Naruto's kisses felt so soft and light that she was afraid she was imagining the whole thing, but the feel of his hands gently rubbing her thighs and hips was the reminder that this was indeed real. Gabriel's head suddenly shot back as her eyes opened wide while she let out a loud moan when Naruto suddenly began kissing and lightly sucking Gabriel's nipples. Her moans increased in volume and quantity from the pleasure Naruto was causing her as he gently sucked, kissed, and licked her nipples.

After a minute, he stopped, leaving her now diamond-hard nipples in the cool air as he continued his journey down the trail that was her body. Eventually, he made it to where his next destination was as he stopped just at the waistband to her white panties. Looking down at Naruto, Gabriel could see the question in his eyes as she gave a shy smile and her blush deepened before she nodded her head, giving Naruto the answer to his question. Seeing her nod, Naruto moved his thumbs around the waistband on her hips before slowly taking them off, with Gabriel lifting her hips and legs to help.

After her panties were gone, Gabriel's blush deepened to the point that she thought all the blood in her body was in her face, with Naruto having the same level of blush. Gabriel then slowly spread her legs as she covered her face, revealing her soaking wet pussy to Naruto. Naruto looked at noticed how beautiful Gabriel's pussy looked. It was a cute shade of pink with a neatly trimmed patch of blonde hair above it, while it was twitching with anticipation. Naruto then took off his boxers, leaving him completely nude with his erect eight-inch member in the open. Naruto leaned forward and kissed Gabriel on her pussy lips, getting Gabriel to jump as she covered her mouth from the squeak that had almost come out of her mouth. Naruto continued to kiss Gabriel's pussy, getting her to now begin shaking and twitching as she began to let out her moans. Eventually, Naruto's kissing stopped as he suddenly began to lick her pussy, slowly going from the bottom of her pussy lips to the top where her clit was and where he would give it a little flick, getting Gabriel to let out a squeak of surprise every time.

Gabriel was enjoying the feeling of Naruto's tongue and lips on her pussy, but she was getting restless and didn't want the very first time she climaxed to be with his tongue. Reaching down, Gabriel lightly pushed Naruto's head, getting his attention as he licked his lips of the remaining juices that were still there, while also increasing Gabriel's blush. Looking in her eyes, Naruto knew what he wanted and moved up so that they were face to face with each other. Gabriel could feel the heat coming off of Naruto's member as it was near her pussy.

"I'm ready, Naruto," Gabriel said while wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing closer for a hug, while also causing his member to come into contact with her pussy, getting both to jump and shiver at the contact.

Naruto smiled as he began to slowly push into Gabriel, getting her to whimper from being stretched for the first in her life. Naruto continued pushing into Gabriel until he stopped at a barrier that he felt. Lifting himself up, Naruto looked at Gabriel and asked, "Are you ready, Gabriel? Once I do this, there's no going back."

Gabriel smiled at Naruto before she lifted herself up and gave him a gentle and loving kiss on the lips as she said, "I'm sure, Naruto, make love to me."

Naruto then locked lips with her before he pulled back a bit and thrust the remainder of his length inside, breaking her hymen. Gabriel tensed and cried out into the kiss as tears began to fall from her eyes and a tiny amount of blood poured from her pussy and her wings flared out. Naruto didn't move a centimeter, as he let Gabriel get acclimated to the pain. The two stayed still while Naruto had begun to rub Gabriel's waist and hips while the two continued kissing.

After almost two minutes, Gabriel pulled back and said, "You can move now, the pain is mostly gone."

Nodding, Naruto slowly pulled back, getting Gabriel to whimper before she gasped in pleasure when he slowly slid himself back inside her. Naruto continued this slow, loving pace as Gabriel began to moan and gasp from the growing pleasure.

"You can… ah!… go faster," Gabriel said with a moan.

Hearing that, Naruto began to pick up the pace, getting Gabriel to moan louder as she began to moan with every thrust Naruto gave. She wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to put more strength into his thrusts while keeping the same speed. Gabriel continued to moan in pleasure as she found herself coming closer to her first climax. Looking up at Naruto, Gabriel smiled with him returning the smile before she shocked him when she began to return some of his thrusts by bucking her hips, increasing the pleasure both of them felt.

Naruto then gently unwrapped Gabriel's arms from around his neck before grabbing her hands and intertwining his fingers with his. Gabriel's smile brightened even more, that Naruto began to think he would need sunglasses if it brightened anymore. The two then kissed with Naruto not slowing down as Gabriel shifted a bit before she wrapped her wings around the two of them. Cracking her eye open, Gabriel saw that her wings had indeed remained pure white with their new orange tint.

'Naruto, I never thought I would be able to fall in love with someone because I'm an Angel. But you, you've shown me that just because I'm an Angel, doesn't mean I don't deserve love,' Gabriel thought before she felt her climax coming and began to tighten her legs around Naruto's waist while he also had begun speeding up, signaling he was nearing his end as well.

'You showed me the love between a man and a woman and let me experience it for myself. You've eased my worries and fears of falling by making it so that I can never fall,' Gabriel continued thinking as she and Naruto broke the kiss.

"I'm going to cum, Gabriel!" Naruto exclaimed, "Unwrap your legs so I can pull out."

Gabriel shook her head as she shocked him when she said, "No, Naruto. I want to show you all of my love and when making love, the man releases inside the woman. So please, release your seed inside me, and let me fully experience making love with the one that I love."

It was at this moment that Naruto suddenly picked up his speed even more before he and Gabriel both shouted, "I'M CUMMING!"

Naruto released his seed inside of Gabriel's womb while her pussy began to clench and convulse, determined to suck out all of the seed that Naruto was releasing. After a minute, the two stopped cumming before they laid on their sides, still connected and looking at each other's eyes. Feeling their energy leaving them, Naruto and Gabriel shared one last love-filled kiss before they slowly began to lose themselves to the call of sleep.

'I will never be able to thank you enough for the gift of love you have given me. I will never be able to repay you for removing the ability for me to fall. And most of all, I will never forget how much you love me, and for that, I will always love you, Naruto,' Gabriel finished thinking as she fell asleep, her wings still wrapped around the naked blondes while Naruto wrapped his arms around her with her head resting on his chest.

**Next day…**

Naruto eased himself home, exhausted.

'Gabriel really is enjoying her new freedom.' Naruto said as he remembered Gabriel jumping him in the shower and having more sex.

He chuckled a bit as he entered his room and walked to his bed.

'Home sweet home.' He thought tiredly, collapsing onto his bed, ready to go back to sleep.

"Where were you?"

Naruto's tranquility was destroyed as he turned his head to see Zest in see-through lingerie, light lavender and dark purple swirls.

Her arms were crossed under her breasts.

"Uhm…" Naruto said weakly as he knew this was going to end badly. "I can explain."

"No need." Zest said as she walked towards him. "Son-Sensei told me everything."

'Traitor.' Naruto thought at Son Goku.

**"Hey man, she is my student, I won't lie to her for you."** Son replied.

Zest got to Naruto and yanked him out of the bed, locking her lips to his.

"You are fucking me until I'm pregnant." She stated as she pulled back, thick saliva strands connecting them together. "And after that, Penemue is next on the list."

Zest dropped Naruto back on the bed and pulled off her negligee, leaving her in her panties.

'Seems like the family is getting bigger again.' Naruto thought as he accepted his fate and stripped naked.

**Chapter 26, DONE!**

**Well, that happened. **

**Naruto slept with Serafall and Gabriel, checking them off the list. Thank you Tachyon99 for the help, love you man. **

**Penemue is now involved and is going to be fun, especially with what I have planned for her and the others. **

**And yes, lots of new Uzumaki's will be born. **

**You and I are now in a world of hell. **

**Also, my girlfriend has posted drawings for Werefox on her Deviantart and Tumblr, Boo1149. I have links on my Profile if you want to see them. She will be posting pictures for the Protector Harem when she has time, so look forward to them.**


	27. Little Feet

**_Original Posted On: Feb. 4, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Autobot-Wolfsketch: Yeah, it might be like that for Jack. Yeah, Gabriel and Serafall were the main focus, and they got the love they deserved.

Hawkeyestratos1996: Yep, double lemon, thank Tachyon for them. He pulled the weight.

Yahiko 8D: I'm happy you liked the chapter. You will just have to read the story for that.

Darkmaster10000000: Thank Tachyon99 for the lemons, he helped me as I blanked on the lemons, it having been a while since I wrote one, he pulled my ass out of the fire.

Calderoneric758: Awesome ideas, though I already have plans for the names of the children for when they are born, and I can't use Giorno, I wish I could. I know, Xenovia using panty guns would be funny. She is in a clench with swords, pulls off her panties, confusing her opponent and then BANG! They're dead.

Chronosign: You do bring up good points for this 'Devil hunting/enslaving Yokai' thing. And surprisingly, it is relevant in this story and Werefox if you think about it. Yeah, Naruto's kids could have the dojutsu.

Pootsoup: They already know Naruto is alive. When he fought Great Red, they tore dimensions and the Satan's saw Naruto, all of them.

Lilhuesos: I will.

Arraira: Thank you.

Doomqwer: Raunchy was the point.

Guest: Hm, good suggestions for the human section of the harem, but I don't know much about the ones you suggested. And should there be an orgy between Naruto and his women? Let me know.

TheB: Hm, maybe, but now immediately, remember, their factions aren't united yet.

Primarx: Yeah, the lem…Chapter was difficult to write. The 'difficult' parts were written by Tachyon99, just to make sure you give credit where credit is due.

Spark681: LOL, Naruto already is sexually abused by Zest and Lucoa, what could possibly… happen…

Jupiter50: Thank you.

Xenemon: Pretty fertile actually. Especially Gabriel and the Flugel, the angels that Naruto created to help repopulate the angel's numbers. And since Penemue is pretty much a blank slate, I can have a little fun.

AadenHelan: Yep, what chaos and fury have I wrought upon Heaven and Hell.

Darth56: Yep, children everywhere again.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 27: Little Feet**

Serafall had a skip in her step as she walked down the halls on the Sitri Mansion.

It had been three weeks since she and Naruto fucked like rabbits, and she had some wonderful news.

"Sister?"

"Serafall?"

Said woman turned to see Jack and Sona looking at her confused.

"Jack, Sona!" Serafall shouted gleefully before jumping them, hugging them into her breasts.

Sona was confused as her sister hugged her with a joyful smile.

'Wait, didn't she say…' Jack thought with a blush, remembering Serafall coming home and telling her that she had sex with Naruto.

Jack activated her byakugan, seeing Serafall's magic pathways, and a tiny, concentration of magic inside Serafall's womb.

"Serafall… you're pregnant?" Jack asked dumbfounded.

Serafall dropped Jack and Sona, squealing as she held her cheeks with the brightest smile she ever wore.

"What?" Sona shouted as she looked at her older sister. "HOW?"

"Sona, why are you yelling?" Edward Sitri, their father asked as he and his wife Samantha appeared in the scene.

"Serafall… baby…" Sona sputtered as she looked back and forth from her sister and parents.

Jack walked up and put a calming hand on Sona's shoulder, which she grabbed and squeezed to try to calm herself.

"Serafall is pregnant." Jack stated to the Lord and Lady of the house.

Edward and Samantha face dropped and looked at Serafall, all sunny and bubbles as she smiled while humming.

"Sera, is that true?" Samantha asked her oldest in disbelief.

"Yep, I am." Serafall stated proudly as she rubbed her stomach. "I used the Pregnancy Orb a while ago, and it showed I am pregnant."

To prove her point, Serafall pulled out a small, clear, glass orb, full of white smoke.

She added some magic and instantly the smoke changed to a gold color, signaling she was indeed pregnant, but the gender of the child was still unknown.

"Oh, lord, congratulations." Samantha cried out as she hugged Serafall, rubbing her cheek against Serafall's as she was hugged in return.

"Thank you, mom." Serafall stated as she rubbed Samantha's back.

"Serafall," Edward said, gaining Serafall's attention. "Who is the dad?"

Serafall felt like her body turned to stone.

'Shit, I didn't think about that.' She thought, sweating a bit.

Edward could see the internal gears work overtime in Serafall's head.

"It's a secret…" Serafall stated after letting Samantha go, before being dragged off by her mom to tell everyone.

'A secret, huh?' Edward thought as he walked up to Sona, who was in a daze.

"Okay, Jack, I'll take Sona to her room." Edward said as he helped Sona stand.

"Of course, Lord Sitri." Jack replied with a bow.

Edward put Sona in her bed while Jack informed Sona's peerage of the good news.

**Meanwhile, Heaven…**

Michael stared at Gabriel in disbelief.

"Naruto is the father?" He asked seriously.

"Yes," Gabriel said as she smiled down at her stomach, affectionately rubbing it. "He is going to be my child's father."

"How?" Michael asked semi-aggressively. "I mean, we are Angels, and since you two slept with each other before marriage…"

"Michael, Naruto and I tried something that he theorized would protect me from falling, and it worked." Gabriel informed Michael. "Can you not be proud of us, of me?"

Michael faltered and took a deep breath.

"I am very happy, but it feels like it is happening to fast." He admitted, hand on his head.

"Oh…" Gabriel said with slight guilt.

Michael noticed this and felt bad.

"Gabriel, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Michael asked, curious as he was going to be an uncle.

"I don't know yet, and I am willing to wait." Gabriel stated as she beamed brightly.

**Meanwhile…**

Zest sighed in pleasurable relaxation as she lay across her bed.

Naruto, meanwhile, was shaking like a car on bad gas while Lucoa carefully applied ice to his junk.

"Wow, you sure had a good workout if the ice melts instantly on contact." Lucoa chuckled as she applied a new ice cube.

Naruto didn't reply as he continued to shake.

"I worked him good." Zest said as she sat up, the blanket covering her falling to her lap. "I think I might have over did it."

"Naruto is a big boy, so he can pull through." Lucoa said as she stood up with an empty ice bucket. "I'll go get more ice."

Lucoa saw Zest nod as she left the room.

"Morning, Lucoa." Penemue greeted as she cooked breakfast, adjusting her red glasses.

She was wearing a simple pull over dress with an apron covering it.

"Morning…" Lucoa said as she looked at the table, seeing it set, and ready with baby food for Jiraiya waiting near his high chair. "You made all this?"

"Yes, I did." Penemue said nervously as she started serving. "I have been here for three weeks, so I know what everyone likes at this point. I just hope I made it correctly."

"Oh, well, I'll go get everyone." Lucoa said as she refilled her bucket with ice before leaving.

A few minutes later, Lucoa returned with Jiraiya in her arms with Zest behind them with a very noticeable limp.

She had been coming over from Kuoh every night for the last three weeks, so it was to be expected.

"Where is Naruto?" Penemue asked as she removed her apron.

"The Man of the Island is sleeping off Zest's night attacks." Lucoa stated as she put Jiraiya in his highchair and started feeding him, eating some of her own breakfast. "As usual, ten out of ten, Penemue."

Penemue smiled bashfully.

"Thank you." She replied as she sat down next to Zest, both eating.

"Penemue, I am returning to work tomorrow." Zest said tiredly as she ate. "So, you will have to help out around the house more than ever. Naruto may be able to help, but his sense of cleanliness isn't all that well."

"Okay, I understand." Penemue stated, ready to be of help when she could.

Lucoa smiled as Jiraiya finished his meal, burping a plume of scarlet flames as he did while patting his belly.

**Monday…**

"Hello?" Xenovia asked when she opened the door.

The frigged air chilled her to the bone as she saw Jack standing on her doorstep in her school uniform, wearing leggings and boots with a heavy jacket and scarf.

"Morning Xenovia, can I come in?" Jack asked as she shivered slightly.

"Jack?" Xenovia said as she allowed her sister in. "It's nice to see you, but Zest isn't here…"

"I'm here to see you guys." Jack said as she removed her scarf and jacket.

"Oh, well, then I'll go wake up the cats." Xenovia said as she walked up stairs.

Jack smiled as she entered the kitchen and started cooking breakfast for her siblings.

"NYA!"

Jack jumped a bit, not expecting Shirone to scream, and activated her byakugan.

Looking through the walls and up the stairs, Jack saw Kuroka holding Shirone back as the white nekoshou tried to claw Xenovia, who was holding a glass of water.

Seemingly having sprinkled water on Shirone's face to wake her up.

'Phew, I thought someone snuck into the house.' Jack thought with a sigh of relief while she deactivated her byakugan.

The three teens walked down the stairs, Xenovia sporting a bruise on her forehead with Shirone pouting.

However, that pout vanished as she saw Jack cooking.

"JACK!" Shirone shouted happily as she ran at Jack, wrapping her in a hug.

"Okay… OKAY LET ME GO!" Jack shouted as she tried to not fall onto the lit stove.

Shirone let Jack go and allowed her to finish making the food.

"I have some news." Jack said as she and Xenovia set up the table to serve the food. "Serafall is pregnant with Naruto's baby."

A pin was heard by everyone when it hit the floor.

"Naruto slept with a Satan?" Kuroka asked, having gotten over her verbal tick, unless under extreme emotions.

"Yeah, Serafall, my former King and Sona's older sister." Jack informed them before all of them started eating.

"Oh, Jack, what a pleasant surprise."

All four of them turned and saw Zest, all ready for work, standing before them.

"Hey, mom/Zest." Jack, Shirone, Kuroka, and Xenovia said with different levels of enthusiasm.

Zest smiled at her students/children as she sat down.

"Can I get some coffee?" Zest asked Jack, who heard her but was looking at Zest intensely. "Is something wrong?"

Jack said nothing as she squinted her eye, her eyepatch covering her left eye.

Yes, she still wore it, it would be weird if she suddenly stopped.

Her eye lit up and she wrapped her arms around Zest's waist, pressing her face against Zest's stomach.

"CONGRATULATIONS ON BEING PREGNANT ZEST!" Jack shouted gleefully with a hearty laugh as the rest of them looked dumbfounded.

"WHAT!?"

**Few months later…**

"Come on Jiraiya, you need to eat." Penemue stated as she tried to feed the baby boy, who was giving her a tiny glare as he refused to eat her food.

"No…" he stated as he tried to whack the spoon away. "Ma…"

Penemue's face saddened.

'He is learning how to talk at a year and a half and yet he is being difficult.' Penemue thought before she got an idea.

"Okay, I'll get you LOOK AT THAT!" She shouted as she pointed behind Jiraiya, who looked.

Penemue used this opportunity to use some magic and extended it out and tickled the tiny dragon male.

"AAAAAaaghahahahanooooHahahaha…" Jiraiya laughed before he felt a spoon full of food get forced into his mouth.

Penemue smiled victoriously before her hand went numb completely.

"What?" She shouted as she looked and saw Jiraiya once again glaring at her, this time he had veins bulging on the sides of his temples and his blue and purple eyes dulled a bit.

'What is that?' Penemue thought as she held her currently useless hand.

"What's… (YAWN) going on, Penemue?" Naruto asked tiredly as he stumbled into the kitchen wearing a bathrobe.

"Naruto, your son… look?" Penemue stated dumbly as she couldn't describe what was going on, having opted to point at the baby.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, who saw his dad and was smiling all sunshine and rainbows.

"Oh, he has byakugan." Naruto said with weak pride due to being tired. "(Yawn) nothing to worry about Penemue."

Naruto rubbed Jiraiya's head, prompting the baby to grab Naruto's wrist as he giggled, accidently striking Naruto's chakra points and thus disabling Naruto's own hand.

"Well that is an inconvenience." Naruto said before he reactivated them.

He turned to Penemue, activating his own byakugan, seeing it was her hand.

He took her hand in his and reactivated her magic points, allowing her to use her hand again.

"Little guy probably just activated it, so I guess I'll turn it off." Naruto said as he gently poked Jiraiya in the back of his head, deactivating his son's dojutsu.

Jiraiya babbled as he clung his head, pouting at Naruto as said man started feeding him with no issue.

Penemue watched this go on and felt her heart tug a bit.

"Naruto…" Penemue said, getting his attention. "Can we go out some time?"

Naruto scratched his chin.

'I do have some writing that needs finishing for the next light novel.' Naruto thought carefully.

The Naruto Light Novel Series was nearing its end, as he was at the part where he and Sasuke received Hagoromo's chakra.

"Sure, maybe in a few hours." Naruto answered. 'I'll just have a clone finish.'

Penemue smiled, feeling giddy.

"Okay, I'll go get ready." She replied before bolting to her room.

Naruto chuckled and finished feeding Jiraiya, burping him before taking his son to his study so he could continue his manuscript for his series.

**That Afternoon…**

Penemue wore a short, light blue dress with a white hat sitting upon her purple hair and sandals while she and Naruto walked through the beach in San Francisco.

They walked through the cold water, not really minding as the hot sun beamed down upon them.

"This is really nice." Penemue said as she felt the wind blow across her and Naruto, who was wearing pants and a hood sweater over a normal shirt. His pants were rolled up and his shoes and socks removed.

"Yeah, it is…" Naruto replied in slight irritation. "Could do without the seagulls though."

Penemue giggled at Naruto's irritation.

"Anyway, what do you like eating?" Naruto asked as he looked at Penemue, seeing her long purple hair move with the wind.

"I like a lot. Never been a picky eater." Penemue responded as she thought about where she wanted to eat. "Maybe something that serves fish."

Naruto got a big grin.

"Then I know the best place." He said as he took her hand in his and they finished their walk, letting their feet dry and removed the sand, Naruto putting his shoes back on before they continued to walk down to Pier 39.

"Where are we eating?" Penemue asked as she wiped some drool off her lips as she saw so many different restaurants that were serving seafood.

"That one." Naruto said as he pointed to Bubba-Gump.

Penemue looked wide eyed as she saw the giant shrimp with a top hat.

She gulped.

'Let's do this.' She thought as they got in line.

"So, Penemue," Naruto said as they made their way in. "What made you want to be a secretary?"

They made small chat like this for roughly forty minutes before entering and being given a table and some menus.

"Penemue, why did you want to be the one to keep this treaty between me and your faction?" Naruto asked after they made their order.

Penemue blinked in confusion.

"You want to know that?" She asked with a blush, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I mean, we never met…" Naruto said, making a rolling motion with his finger, basically asking her to fill in the blank.

"Well, my dad was one of the fallen angels on the battle field the day you stopped the faction war." Penemue confessed with a blush. "He said he was grateful you saved everyone, even his enemies, and so I grew up hearing about your deeds in the faction war. Then you disappeared, Leviathan wrote that children's book on you. So, one could say… I idolized you…"

Naruto looked at her.

'No one… to my knowledge at least, has… never mind.' Naruto thought before remembering Serafall. "I'm flattered… in a weird way."

Penemue chuckled nervously.

"I feel the same, but I did everything so I could hopefully meet you one day." Penemue continued. "I mean, some one of your status wouldn't deal with ordinary people, so I trained my mind and body to their limits and worked my way up."

Naruto leaned into his hand.

"I actually don't care about rank." Naruto replied as he looked out the window to look at the water. "Rank is important, but to many people can weasel their way up and not be qualified for their positions."

Many people passed through Naruto's mind who fit this bill.

"They would get cocky and when push came to shove, they would flee like cowards." Naruto replied as memories of the faction war rose to the front of his mind. "We lost so many men on all sides due to such people, and I'm happy your dad wasn't one of them."

Penemue touched Naruto's hands, which were clasped together tightly.

"I'm sorry I brought such a topic up, Naruto." Penemue apologized.

"It's fine, I was the one who brough this up." Naruto answered before their food arrived.

A LARGE platter of seafood was placed before Penemue and Naruto.

To say they pigged out would be an understatement.

After eating the restaurant into the ground, Naruto having found out that Penemue was a glutton the hard way through the bill, they stumbled out as they had a few drinks with their meal.

"Shit, it's night time already." Naruto said as the stars were coming out. "How long were… Penemue?"

Said woman was leaning against him, tired. Her breasts squishing against Naruto's arm as she tried to stay standing, but after eating so much, she needed to sleep.

'I guess I'll take us back now.' Naruto thought fondly as he helped the nearly sleeping woman into a secluded area and returned to Genbu.

He picked Penemue up bridal style and took her to her room, passing by Lucoa and Jiraiya.

"Seems someone had a good time." Lucoa giggled as Naruto glared at her for such an accusing joke.

"Not funny." Naruto muttered as he used a clone to open Penemue's door and put her to bed in her dress.

He would have changed her, but decided to have Lucoa do it as he still didn't know Penemue that well and they were still in the 'getting to know each other' phase of their dating lives.

Yes, Naruto was going to marry her, but they wanted to see if it would work better if they dated first instead of rushing it.

He took Penemue's glasses and hat off, looking at her as she pulled her pillow into her body.

"Good night, Penemue." Naruto whispered before kissing her temple. "I love you."

He left the room and asked Lucoa to change Penemue into some pajamas as he took Jiraiya from her.

**Skip, January, 2012…**

"This is nice, isn't it?" Lucoa asked as she looked at Penemue, Zest, Serafall, and Gabriel.

The latter three all pregnant.

Serafall was six months.

Gabby was just under six months.

Zest was under four and a half months pregnant.

"Yes, it really is." Serafall said as she sipped her tea.

Serafall had been on maternity leave for a few days now, and was fully enjoying it.

Thankfully, no one had found out about who the father was, but it was cutting it close during one of her morning sicknesses.

"Be happy you don't have to lay an egg that they will hatch from." Lucoa said as she looked at her phone, checking her messages as Naruto had taken Jiraiya, who was eight months away from being two-years-old to the park. "But with Naruto as the dad, I know the children will be strong.

"They sure will." Zest said as she caressed her stomach. "I can't wait to hold them. I have helped raise many children, but this will be different."

"Yeah, it's a child you and Naruto made together." Gabriel said, as she caressed her bigger stomach. "Though I am worried about you Zest. As a yokai, your child will most likely be one as well, meaning birth will have higher risks to you."

"I will be fine." Zest reassured Gabriel. "Besides, Naruto will be there for all of us."

All of the women there smiled as they heard this.

"He sure will." Penemue said as she smiled. "I wonder when he and I will…"

The women around her giggled as Penemue drifted off into fantasy, blushing when she realized what she said.

"Don't worry Penemue." Gabriel said as she touched the Fallen's hand. "Naruto does care about you. It will just take a little more time."

"Thank you, Gabriel." Penemue responded, feeling much better.

"Hey, I'm home." Naruto called out as he entered the house.

"Hello, Naruto." Zest, Serafall, Gabriel, Lucoa, and Penemue greeted as he entered the room.

Naruto kissed all of them, caressing the bellies of Serafall, Gabriel, and Zest.

"You three feeling alright?" Naruto asked concerned as he summoned some shadow clones to take care of putting the groceries away.

"I'm feeling much better, no longer morning sick." Serafall said as she eyed the clones handling the food. "Definitely could go for something to eat."

"Same." Zest said as her stomach growled.

"I would too." Gabriel responded.

Naruto smiled as he sighed.

"You three are so much alike." Naruto said as he went to the kitchen to make them some lunch.

"What a wonderful man we have decided to live our lives with." Lucoa stated, getting smiles from the rest of the group. "So, Gabriel, Serafall, Penemue, when is the wedding?"

**2013, December…**

Naruto groaned as he lay on the ground.

He felt a tiny hand grab a fist full of his bangs.

"Kushina, that isn't nice." Naruto muttered as he looked at his daughter.

Kushina Uzumaki, born May 6th in 2012, had Zest's tan skin. She had dull red hair, a mix of her mothers and grandmother's hair colors, in Zest's short hair style. She had Naruto's blue eyes with two whisker marks on her cheeks. On her head were rabbit ears like Zest and a small cotton tail at her tailbone. She wore white footy pajamas while she sucked on a pacifier.

She looked at him, her tiny fist not relenting her grip on his hair as she looked at him with her curious eyes.

Naruto was about to remove it from her hand before felt someone jump on his stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Correction, two toddlers.

"Lily, Oscar." Serafall shouted when she ran in, having seen what happened. "What have I told you about jumping on daddy."

Lily and Oscar Sitri, born March 30th 2012, were the twins born to Serafall in the Underworld.

Like Jiraiya and Kushina, both twins had two whisker marks on their cheeks.

Both had Naruto's blonde hair, but had Serafall's long hair. Lily had Naruto's cerulean blue eyes while Oscar had Serafall's icy blue eyes.

They took the name Sitri due to Serafall being a Satan, and to keep the fact Naruto was their father but they weren't fooling anyone who personally knew Naruto, and were mostly looked after by Samantha and Edward with Serafall feeding them, even when she was at work, she would drop everything to feed them.

They wore little black and silver dress suits, with Lily's having a skirt instead of pants.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I only took my eyes off our Little Tricksters for a moment and then…" Serafall said in a panic as she held her children as they started struggling to get back to Naruto as he sat up, putting Kushina in his lap.

The twins babbled and wiggled hard, and didn't make progress, being slowed down by the pacifiers Serafall popped into their mouths when they were about to start crying.

"It's fine, Serafall." Naruto said weakly as he felt Kurama start to heal his stomach. "Trickster they are for sure, I wonder where they get it from?"

This was obviously sarcasm.

"Don't be like that, Naruto." Lucoa said as she carried Jiraiya in.

Jiraiya was now three years old, and was already walking and talking.

"Daddy…" he stated as he reached out for Naruto.

Lucoa put him on the ground, his legs wobbling a bit before he walked up to Naruto and sat next to Kushina, who snuggled into her older brother's embrace.

"That is so cute." Gabriel said as she walked in with her children.

Joseph and Mary Uzumaki, born April 21st 2012.

They had their mother's blond hair, but Naruto's hair style. Mary's hair being medium length to her back.

Both had Naruto's eye color and two whisker marks.

They wore little outfits like Lily and Oscar, though white and gold than black and silver.

And unlike their twin siblings, these two were little angels compared to Lily and Oscar.

Not just metaphorically too.

"Now, now, Damian, calm down." Penemue said as she tried to calm her son as she walked in.

Damian Uzumaki, born September 2nd 2013.

Damian had Naruto's hair style, Penemue's purple hair. He had her eye color, and wore pajamas.

'And now all we are missing…' Naruto thought before Amaterasu, Yasaka, Kunou, Ophis, Tsunade, Shizune, Sairaorg, Misla, Sairaorg's peerage, Jack, Kuroka, Xenovia, and Shirone piled into the room, bringing mass amounts of food.

"COME ON EVERYONE!" Xenovia said loudly. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Naruto smiled a bit as he felt all his youngest children somehow get ahold of him in some degree and proceed to pass out.

"I guess I'll need some help eating?" Naruto chuckled as Lucoa, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, and Zest looked at each other, beaten to the punch by Jack and Ophis who offered Naruto a piece of chicken and something to drink.

'Xenovia is going to be a second year in high school, with Shirone as a first year in high school.' Naruto thought as he watched his older children talk with their extended family. 'Kuroka is now in college and Jack is now in the final stretch of her schooling.'

Naruto couldn't feel prouder at this moment.

Yasaka, Jack, Sairaorg, Kuroka, Xenovia, Shirone, Kunou, Jiraiya, Oscar, Lily, Mary, Joseph, Kushina, Damian.

His children, grandchild, and godson had grown up so much.

**"Are you fucking crying?" **Shukaku asked.

'No, shut up.' Naruto thought as he wiped his tears away.

**"Holy shit you are!"**

Naruto cut the link between the beasts and himself, deciding to enjoy this without them.

"Naruto." Jack said as she held a cup of Martinelli's Apple Cider.

"Yes, Jack?" Naruto asked as he summoned a clone for each child, gently removing them and returning them to their mothers.

"Did you know, after this month, starting this upcoming January, Kuoh Academy will be a CO-ED school?"

**Chapter 27, DONE!**

**Well, seems Canon is about to be loaded and shot. **

**Anyway, this had a LOT of kids introduced, so here:**

**Jiraiya was born August 16 2010, Mother: Lucoa**

**The Devil Twins, Oscar and Lily Sitri, are born March 30th, 2012. Mother: Serafall**

**The Angel Twins, Joseph and Mary, are born on April 21st, 2012. Mother: Gabriel**

**Kushina was born May 6th, 2012. Mother: Zest**

**Fallen Angel Son, Damian is born September 2nd, 2012. Mother: Penemue**

**There, hopefully it made it a little easier. **

**Well, as usual, if you liked or hated, please review, I want to know what you thought.**


	28. Valentine Birthday Blowout

**_Original Posted On: Feb. 14, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Wolf1741: Thanks man.

Darkmaster10000000: Oh, it will be catastrophic.

Dlowe265: Thank you man.

Doomqwer: Yeah, seven children. That is a lot, but they have their moms as well.

Jupiter50: Thank you.

Darth56: Yeah, Naruto married them all. It will be explained. Well, no, none of his children BECOME devils, only Lily and Oscar are Devils by birth.

Claymaster27: Thank you.

Arraia: Thank you.

Guest: It will happen, I'll get to Penemue's lemon and then the Orgy. I think I'll leave the harem as it is for now.

Guest: Yeah, for his youngest seven children. For his middle kids, he is not as protective as they can take care of themselves, but he loves them.

Thor94: Naruto has always been a dad.

AxeMan18: Yeah, its fucking HUGE. Which, if you think about it, is what Naruto would want, is a big family.

Autobot-Wolfsketch: Yeah, and Lucoa is an ex-goddess so that is another level of women he has conquered.

Archangel Xireon Chaos God: Yeah, they will all inherit something, not all of them having dojutsu, but something from Naruto. And yes, they will be little monsters.

Primarx: Thank you.

Guest: What do you mean? Zest is the PE teacher at Kuoh.

Chronosign: Oh, that would be interesting. Tiamat in Susano armor.

Anthonym3: Lol, that is hilarious wording.

Spark681: Yep, Naruto is moving on, but he won't forget them.

WindCitySlayer1: Thank you.

California Ligers: What is the problem?

Danlewupg: So PUMPED AS WELL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! (Clothing rips in public, cops arrive.)

Momo-aster: Thank you.

Xemenon: Yeah, super sperm. You can thank the Tailed Beasts for that. Anyway, yeah that will be fun to write.

Guest: Yeah, sorry about that, but it's how I am.

XXX: I don't understand. 'The more Boring the Future, the Longer the Canon Flow'?

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 28: Valentine Birthday Blowout **

**2014, February 14th, Kuoh…**

Xenovia stirred from her sleep from her toad alarm clock going off.

"Alright, I'm up." Xenovia sluggishly muttered as she turned off the alarm.

She lay on her back, her long blue hair spread across the bed like water.

**"Come on, Xeno."** Kokuo stated in a tired tone. **"You are going to fall back asleep if you don't get up."**

Xenovia groaned as she rolled out of bed, grabbing her towels.

'Fine.' She huffed as she made her way to the bathroom to bathe.

"Morning, Xenovia." Zest said happily with a bright smile. "How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?" Xenovia asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"What?" Zest asked in shock. "How could you forget today is your sixteenth birthday?"

All tiredness Xenovia had been feeling shot out of her body as she remembered that it was February 14th, aka, Valentine's Day.

Meaning that the girls would give boys chocolate, and then the boys would give them chocolate later on, on White Day.

"You don't have chocolate?" Zest asked, watching Xenovia nod. "Well, since I am still here, I think I'll help you out, birthday girl."

Xenovia smiled and was all giddy before she was ushered to the bathroom while Zest made a shadow clone to make breakfast while she herself made chocolates for Xenovia, Kuroka, and Shirone to give, also making some for herself to give to Naruto that night for a… personal exchange of chocolate.

Xenovia finished showering, letting Kuroka and Shirone in to bathe before returning to her room.

'I'm sixteen today.' She thought with a smile as she brushed her long hair.

She finished her preparations and stepped out to see Shirone and Kuroka stepping out of their shared room.

Shirone had medium length hair, going to her shoulders, and wore a black cat hair pin to keep it in place.

Kuroka had her hair in a messy Chinese-style bun with long hair pins keeping it in place. Her bangs still framed her face.

All three of them wore their school uniforms, but wore new pins to show their grade level.

Shirone being a first year in high school.

Xenovia being a second year in high school.

Kuroka being a first year in college.

"So, you going to give Naruto your chocolate?" Kuroka teased Xenovia as they went down to eat.

"Aren't you?" Xenovia asked, blushing slightly.

"I'm giving my chocolates to Gyuki-sensei." Shirone said chipperly, getting confused looks from Kuroka and Xenovia.

**"Oh, thank you, Shirone."** Gyuki said, honestly touched by his student's sign of affection.

'You're welcome.' Shirone thought as she ignored her siblings.

"You just want to do that because it means you get to eat the chocolate." Kuroka pointed out. "Gyuki-sensei will have to take over for him to eat it, meaning you would too."

"Wow," Xenovia said in surprise. "That is impressive."

Shirone smirked and sat down.

"Morning everyone." Zest said as she passed out breakfast and small bundles of freshly made and chilled chocolates. "I got to go to work, so enjoy your food and do the dishes before you three leave."

Zest grabbed her jacket and hugged her children goodbye before leaving.

"Thank you." Shirone said before her hazel eyes dulled and she opened the bag of chocolate and ate it. "Wow, these taste really good, thank you for this, Shirone."

"Hey, don't talk with my sister's mouth full, Gyuki-sensei." Xenovia asked as said tailed beast realized what he did.

"Sorry." He muttered before finishing his chocolate and returning control to Shirone, who smiled as she could taste the chocolate. "That was good."

Kuroka sighed and ate her breakfast.

"Naruto said he would throw a party on Genbu tonight for you." Kuroka stated as she looked at Xenovia. "I had to remind him that your Kendo club session would be an hour, so make sure to come home right away when you finish."

"Thank you, Kuroka." Xenovia said cheerfully before being handed a small gift, a white bag with a black bow on it, from Shirone.

"Happy Birthday, Xenovia." Kuroka and Shirone stated together.

Xenovia covered her mouth and looked at her older and younger step sister.

"Thank you." She said as she pulled out a card, which was hand made to look have Durandal and Kubikiribocho on the cover in an X form.

Xenovia read it and smiled before opening the gift itself and seeing a beautifully and newly made battle suit.

It looked like her old one that she was given by the Church upon finishing her training, but it was recently getting small and tight around her new curves.

This one, while looking the same, was different.

It had chainmail woven into it and the original leather fabric was replaced by chakra enhanced leather, much stronger than normal leather.

On the inside, where her shoulder blades would be, was a special seal.

"Thank you…" Xenovia repeated as she looked at the gloves and boots, having the same seal inside of them. "These are amazing…"

"We thought really hard on what to get you." Kuroka said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Shirone thought of this, so we went to Kyoto and had one of the armorers make this. Those seals on the inside of them will actually help you. They don't add anything to you, but they will use magic or chakra wo swap out what ever clothing you might be wearing to these for when you need to fight, just add some chakra to it and then it's a simple thought that will activate it and then your clothes will be replaced with these. The chainmail was made to block holy weapons and demonic weapons and the like."

Xenovia hugged Kuroka and Shirone tightly.

"Thank you." Xenovia said again as she was hugged back.

"Okay, enough of the sappiness." Kuroka said in slight irritation. "Let me go."

"No, let me hug you both a little longer." Xenovia responded.

Kuroka pouted as Shirone snuggled into Xenovia's body, just accepting the hug.

They quickly finished breakfast, did the dishes and sped out of the house when they realized they had about thirty minutes to get to school, which took forty minutes to walk to.

"SHIT!" Shirone shouted as they were waiting for the light impatiently to change. "Fuck this."

Shirone looked around, and when she knew there wasn't anyone around, she touched Kuroka and Xenovia, applied some chakra and they all became invisible with the Transparency Jutsu that Jack had taught her a while back.

Koneko added some of her chakra to her legs with a slight mix of Gyuki's chakra to be safe.

"Okay, let's go." Kuroka stated as she gathered an imperfect amount of senjutsu in her body, as she wasn't completely a sage yet, Zest was still training her along with Matatabi.

Xenovia smirked and activated her Boil Release, her body emitting steam and the green lock of hair glowing neon.

They all jumped into the air, towards a building.

The three of them added some chakra to their feet and ran across the vertical surface with ease before jumping to the next building.

"WOHOOO!" Xenovia shouted with glee as she enjoyed the rush she was feeling.

However, none of them really enjoyed the thought of their skirts flipping up with their movements, but since they were transparent, it mattered little.

"Shit!" Shirone shouted as her concentration slipped and she fell off.

"SHIRONE!" Xenovia and Kuroka shouted as the youngest of the three fell from their reach to the ground.

Shirone looked as the ground speedily inched itself closer.

'Okay, sorry, Gyuki-sensei.' Shirone apologized as she activated Chakra Cloak Version 1, with a single tail appearing and snagging into a tree to prevent her from becoming a flesh pancake on the ground.

'That was too close.' Shirone thought as she retracted the Cloak and landed on the ground.

"Shirone." Kuroka and Xenovia said as they landed next to her, ending their respective powers, allowing Shirone to undo the transparency and they looked her over, worriedly.

"I'm fine." Shirone said in irritation.

"But…"

"School!"

They looked at their watches.

Ten minutes.

They barely made it to class on time.

**Meanwhile…**

'Huh, that's what happened?' Naruto thought as Gyuki, Matatabi, and Kokuo informed him of what happened. 'At least they didn't get hurt.'

For the first time in a short while, Naruto was alone.

Penemue was out with Damian to have Azazel do a check up on him for health reasons.

Serafall, Oscar, and Lily had returned home to the Underworld for the next month, as Serafall would bring their children to play with him once a month on her days off.

Gabriel had Joseph and Mary brough with her for Michael to spend some time with his Niece and Nephew on his day off while she picked up on where she left off.

Lucoa had taken Jiraiya and Kushina shopping with her.

Naruto enjoyed the peace he had.

With seven children to take care of, he barely had a moment to himself, even with shadow clones helping him.

Currently, Naruto was within his inner sanctum, which had been updated and cleaned.

'Mom, Dad, Miko, Tamamo…' Naruto thought as he looked upon the murals and saw his parental figures and previous wife. 'Thank you, for everything.'

He said a small prayer before leaving.

'I think I'll go fishing.' He thought as he exited.

"Naruto, we are home." Lucoa shouted.

Naruto blinked and mentally groaned before smiling.

"Whatever." He said with a bright smile as he stretched.

He walked up and greeted Lucoa, who he had married before Zest, Serafall, and Gabriel gave birth.

"Hello." He said as he kissed her cheek, making her smile. "And how are you two doing?"

He picked up Jiraiya and Kushina from the ground.

"Hello." Jiraiya repeated as he smiled at his dad.

Kushina waved her tiny hand before she hugged her dad's face.

"I love you too." Naruto chuckled as he kissed their cheeks. "Now who wants to play?"

Lucoa smiled brighter as she watched her husband play with their children.

'To think that this all felt impossible at one point.' Lucoa thought as she looked at her wedding ring, a simple gold band in the form of a rainbow serpent, in honor of her title as a Dragon King and the Quetzalcoatl. 'And our wedding night, four women all at once. And after marrying three of us on the same day.'

Tis true.

Naruto married Lucoa, Gabriel and Serafall with Michael as the priest.

He presented them each with a special ring.

Serafall's ring was a simple silver band with emerald and sapphires.

Gabriel's was gold with pearls.

Lucoa felt aroused at the memory of the hot five way that she shared with Naruto, Zest, Serafall, and Gabriel.

'Okay, calm down.' Lucoa thought to herself as she put the groceries away as Naruto played with Kushina and Jiraiya.

**Kuoh Academy…**

Xenovia relaxed when the lunch bell rang after her math class.

'Lord, please, why do these languages have to be so difficult?' She mentally begged.

Xenovia could fluently speak English, Italian, Japanese, and Spanish, having been taught by Gabriel and Lucoa.

But reading was still a little difficult for her, but it wasn't to much.

Xenovia reached into her school bag and pulled out some money for lunch.

"Hey, Xenovia…"

She turned and saw a boy.

He was of average height, brown hair, brown eyes, and wore the male equivalent of the academy's school uniform, the jacket and the white button up shirt open to reveal a red shirt.

"Yes?" Xenovia asked, slightly on edge. 'Is this like those scenes in the manga I have read? I mean, it is Valentine's Day, so boys would be trying to get chocolate.'

"I was wondering if you knew where the cafeteria was?" Issei nervously asked. "I have been here since the new semester, and I still get lost."

Xenovia was genuinely shocked.

"Oh, I was heading there now actually." Xenovia replied. "I can show you the way."

"Really?" he asked.

"Well, actually, before that, can I learn your name?" Xenovia asked, realizing he knew her name, but she didn't know his.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Issei Hyoudo." Issei introduced.

"Okay, Issei, let's go…" Xenovia said as she motioned for him to follow her after she stood up from her desk.

They walked in silence with Issei following behind Xenovia, looking at her butt and legs as they walked.

"Hey, Xenovia." Shirone called out as she ran up to Xenovia. "Let's eat together."

"Alright." Xenovia stated as she noticed many of the male students were acting very anxious.

"Who are you?" Shirone asked as she took notice of Issei's leering. "And where do you THINK you're looking at?"

Issei's eyes snapped up as Xenovia turned, confused at why Shirone asked Issei that.

"Shirone, be nice to Issei. I am helping him get to the cafeteria." Xenovia explained.

Shirone frowned, glaring at Issei as he started to sweat.

"Okay, I understand." She said slowly. "Nice to meet you, I'm Shirone."

"Issei." He replied, nervously, his hand extended to shake hers but she looked at it like it was diseased.

Shirone turned and started walking, holding Xenovia's hand.

'She seems…. Spiteful.' Issei thought as he walked behind them, his eyes landing on Xenovia's hips, seeing the skirt sway. 'But Xenovia doesn't seem to be like that…'

The three made it to the cafeteria and separated, the two Uzumaki's ate lunch with Tsubaki Shinra, Sona's Queen, and a few others of Sona's peerage.

"Hey, isn't that Yuuto Kiba?" the small group heard as said male walked past them. "He is so handsome, the Prince of Kuoh."

'Meh, he isn't anything special.' Xenovia and Koneko collectively thought, being able to sense his sacred gear within him.

Kokuo and Gyuki felt this too, and took notes of the peerage members and how many there were, to inform Naruto later.

Isobu couldn't risk doing this recon or else risk exposing himself further to Sona, who still had no idea he existed.

This was only allowed under necessary exposure.

The day went on as normal, nothing special happening.

"See you when I get home, Shirone." Xenovia said as she walked to the Kendo Clubroom for their practice.

"Later, Xenovia." Shirone said as she headed to Kuoh College to meet up with Kuroka and then walk home.

Xenovia and her clubmates went through standard exorcises and practiced against each other, with Xenovia being the obviously most experienced due to facing off against monsters and strays with her family.

Xenovia was considered the best Kendo practitioner in the school, catching the attention of Sona and Rias.

She, and a few of her clubmates, which was still mostly females at the moment, sighed as she showered to get the sweat off of her body after practice.

'I can't wait for tonight…' Xenovia thought giddily as she showered. 'It's my birthday and its Valentine's Day. Thankfully I didn't tell anyone about my birthday, or else I wouldn't be able to go to Genbu tonight.'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH, PERVERTS!"

Xenovia was on edge when she and the rest of her club heard a girl scream this.

They grabbed their shinai and dressed quickly, leaving the locker room to see some of the older Kendo members, the female student who screamed, and the captain with three boys.

'Issei?' Xenovia thought as she saw him and his two fellow perverts, Matsudo and Motohama.

"These are them, huh?" The captain asked, looking like a female Jotaro Kujo in Xenovia's mind with her open uniform and cap, with her shinai on her shoulder.

"Yes, I saw them looking at the wall, and I knew it was a peep hole when they were giggling like idiots." The girl said disgusted.

"That so, huh?" The captain said as she tapped her shinai against her shoulder menacingly.

Issei, Matsudo, and Motohama begged for mercy before they were beaten by shinai.

Xenovia was angry and took out some frustration as well, but not as much as she should have.

'Pervert.' Xenovia thought as she started to leave the school. 'And here and thought that he was a decent guy.'

She stormed out from the gates, and was about to go home.

"Hey, Xenovia."

Xenovia's anger was flushed away when she heard Zest call her name.

"Good, I was worried that you would be walking home alone, so I decided to do all my grading while I waited for you." Zest said as she reached her daughter, pulling out a small gift box. "Happy Birthday, Xenovia."

Xenovia took the box and opened it.

Inside was a necklace, a locket.

Xenovia opened it and it was a picture of Naruto and Zest with her as a baby.

"Thank you, I love this." Xenovia replied, getting a little teary eyed.

Zest smiled and pulled Xenovia into a hug.

"I'm happy that you like it." Zest said warmly into the hug. "You have grown up so much, you were about a year old when this picture was taken, and now you are sixteen."

The mother and daughter separated.

"I am so proud of you, Xenovia." Zest finished.

They made it to their home, and once there, they were greeted by Naruto, Jack, Kuroka, Shirone, Lucoa, Kushina, Jiraiya, Penemue, and Damian.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, XENOVIA!" they cheered as they popped the confetti poppers, causing the younger children to start to panic.

"Happy sixteenth." Lucoa said as she pulled Xenovia in for a hug and handing her a gift. "From me and Jiraiya."

Xenovia opened the box and pulled out a rainbow cloak with feathers.

"I used my own feathers to make that." Lucoa said as Xenovia looked it over. "It can help lessen the damage on elemental attacks and you can summon it when needed."

"Wow, thank you, Lucoa." Xenovia thanked as she hugged the Dragon, and extremely grateful as Lucoa made one for Kuroka and Shirone for their last birthdays.

"This is from me." Jack said as she handed Xenovia a very small box, which contained two small skull and bones hair clips that looked like Jack's own skull mask.

"Thank you, Jack, this will help keep my hair out of my face." Xenovia stated as her older sister hugged her.

"No problem, sis." Jack said proudly. "I remember when you where this big. You were so tiny."

Xenovia blushed when Jack grabbed her boobs.

"And look at you now." Jack said, slight amounts of unhappiness in her tone. "You have gotten so big."

Xenovia pulled her breasts out of Jack's hands before turning towards Penemue.

"And this is from me and Damian." Penemue said as she handed a small bag to Xenovia.

Inside was a photo of the massive family that was the Uzumaki family, with Penemue and the young children.

"Thank you, Penemue." Xenovia replied as she looked over all the gifts she had received.

She walked up to Naruto and held out a bag of chocolates.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto." Xenovia said happily as she put it in Naruto's hands.

"Thank you, Xenovia." Naruto thanked before pulling out his gift. "I hand made this for you. It isn't as important, but it is necessary."

Xenovia opened the bag and pulled out a red scarf.

"It is just a normal scarf." Naruto explained as he wrapped it around Xenovia's neck lovingly. "It should keep you warm during the rest of the winter months."

Xenovia hugged Naruto, ignoring everyone.

'Thank you, Naruto.' Xenovia thought passionately as she felt Naruto hug her back.

**Next day…**

After a night of safe partying, Xenovia, Shirone, and Kuroka arrived at school, yawning as they entered the campus.

"I'll see you both after school." Kuroka stated tiredly.

Xenovia and Shirone merely nodded their heads.

"Later, Shirone." Xenovia said as they separated.

"Later, sis." Shirone muttered weakly, yawning.

Xenovia smiled at this and entered her classroom, seeing Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama.

However, Issei was standing next to a beautiful girl.

"NO WAY!" the other two perverts shouted as Issei nodded.

"Yep, this is my girlfriend Yuma." Issei restated, catching Xenovia's attention, and Kokuo's attention.

**"That girl… she is a fallen."** Kokuo stated, making Xenovia a little nervous as she walked to her seat and prepared to start class. **"I will inform Naruto of this. Don't do anything stupid."**

Xenovia sighed in offense as Kokuo went silent, signaling she was informing Naruto of the current event.

'This is going to be a problem.' Xenovia thought as she decided to take a nap, her hair staying out of her face thanks to her hair pins.

**Genbu…**

Naruto listened to Kokuo's report.

'Hm…' Naruto thought as he felt like he recognized something with Issei.

Kokuo and Naruto's consciousness returned to Xenovia's body, and Naruto returned immediately and had a big smirk on his face.

'It has been a long time since I last saw Ddraig.' He thought with fond memories of Elsha.

**Chapter 28, DONE!**

**Well, I know I promised this chapter would start canon, but I couldn't resist the fact that Xenovia's birthday is Valentine's Day. **


	29. Fallen Delinquency

**_Original Posted On: Feb. 21, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Alright, I'll get this out of the way.

The next several chapters, I'll be trying to focus on the teens. Because it will allow me to do more character growth and focus on others besides Naruto, as all he is doing is helping raise his seven infant children with his wives.

Also, this way, more chapters are made.

Review Response:

WinCitySlayer1: Thank you.

DragonOfChocolateness: Oh, you're right.

Darth56: Naruto will probably find him interesting, not because Issei reminds Naruto of Jiraiya the Toad Sage, but because he reminds him of himself in a way.

Calderoneric758: Okay, yeah, canon starts last chapter and is continued here.

Guest: He trained her. He helped make her the strongest female Red Dragon Emperor.

Momo-aster: I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Dlowe265: Thank you, man.

SeanOkami: Thank you.

Chronosign: I don't think Issei will. It is a good idea, but there are to many of the Major Arcana Tarot and with each one, what would they gain from it? It's just a lot.

Xemenon: Yeah, what will the girls do.

Autobot-Wolfsketch: Thank you, man. Yeah, I also wonder what Naruto will do… actually, what will Zest do, as she is there IN Kuoh with the girls, so she would probably be the first line of offense/defense.

Emn93: Thank you.

Arraia: Thank you.

Spark681: Thank you.

Walbar37: Hm, adding Sona would be interesting. Serafall would be down for it, as she loves Sona just as much as she loves Naruto. Thanks for enjoying the story, as A LOT of people have hated specific parts of the story for 'Reasons'.

Ashkan Dehno: Thank you very much, man. Like I said earlier, many people hate this story, and have told me why, and one person told me to kill myself. It means a lot to know you and Walbar37 really like this story.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 29: Fallen Delinquency**

**Kuoh, Evening…**

Zest leaned into the couch.

"So, some fallen angel has come here and is targeting Hyoudo?" Zest asked as she looked at Xenovia.

"Yeah, it seems that way." Xenovia said as she sat on the opposite couch.

"And from what I could gather, they are planning on going on a date this Saturday." Shirone said as she sipped some hot chocolate.

Zest was in deep thought.

"We need to stay out of it." Zest said, grabbing the girl's attention.

"Why?" Shirone asked, curious to why Zest would say this.

"You two must remember, there is the peace treaty between us and the Fallen." Zest explained. "If Naruto or any of us kill a fallen, we would break the treaty."

"But what if…"

"That is enough Xenovia." Kuroka said as she looked at her sister. "Zest said we aren't allowed to interfere, so we will listen to her."

Xenovia felt defeated.

Sure, she didn't like the fact that Issei was a huge pervert, but didn't mean he had to die.

"Is there any reason why they are targeting him?" Xenovia asked.

"He might have a sacred gear." Zest answered as she stood up. "Son-sensei said he feels a familiar presence within the boy, but he can't remember."

Shirone and Xenovia leaned into their couch, deep in their thoughts.

"Since its still early, you need to finish your homework while I make dinner." Zest said as she walked past the two, rubbing their heads.

Kuroka looked at her sisters, waiting for Zest to leave the room.

"You two are planning on doing something, aren't you?" She asked.

"Of course." Xenovia and Shirone responded.

**Saturday…**

Shirone and Xenovia had been following Issei and the fallen since noon, using Shirone's transparency jutsu.

'God this guy is stupid.' Shirone thought as she watched the human and fallen interact. 'It sucks Kuroka couldn't come with us due to homework.'

Tis true, Kuroka would have helped her sisters, if Zest hadn't caught her and kept her at home to complete her homework.

Currently, Xenovia and Shirone watched the couple as they were acting like a normal first couple, which made Shirone want to hit something.

'God, we have been following them for hours now.' Xenovia thought as she and Shirone walked behind the two of them.

Yuma lead Issei to an empty park as dusk started to fall.

"Issei, will you do something for me?" Yuma asked as she turned to face him, the setting sun at her back.

"Sure, anything for you, Yuma." Issei responded with a smile. 'Ooh, I might get to see your breasts… OR better…'

"Will you die for me?"

Issei blinked.

"Sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly." Issei said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Yuma smiled with a slight hum.

"I asked, will you die for me?" She said, her words going from sugary sweet to devious as her body glowed, her clothes vanishing and new clothing appearing.

'I saw her nipples.' Issei thought lustfully.

Yuma was now wearing essentially BDSM outfit with a few spikes.

"My name is Raynare, now die." She said, a weapon of light forming in her hand and she went to impale the poor boy.

"Not today, sweetheart." Xenovia said as she appeared before Issei, Kubikiribocho in hands and she hit Raynare's weapon up, taking a chunk out of her blade.

"Who the hell are you?" Raynare asked in confusion as she didn't expect someone to show up.

Xenovia had used magic to switch into her exorcist outfit, which was the enhanced version Kuroka and Shirone gave her for her birthday.

"Your executioner," Xenovia stated as she held her sword at the fallen. "Issei, get the hell out of here."

"What…"

"LEAVE NOW!" Xenovia shouted as she swung her heavy weapon at Raynare, clashing blades.

Issei took off.

"I knew there was going to be trouble." Issei heard from above and saw three people with black feathered wings.

One was an old man.

One was a Goth-lolita dressed woman.

And the final was big breasted woman.

Issei stopped, fear washing over his body as he watched the three fallen make their weapons of light.

"MOVE STUPID!" Shirone shouted as she dropped her transparency, revealing a weak Imperfect Sage mode due to the very faint rings around her eyes and her pupils slightly stretched into bars, and kicked Issei away and looked up, her cheeks puffing out as she took a deep breath.

She had her cat ears and tail revealed as well, her power's limiter removed so she could fight at her true base power.

The Fallen ignored Shirone, and dove downward to get to Issei.

Shirone exhaled, ink shooting from her mouth at compressed, high speed, hitting the male fallen, causing him to get his wing pierced and hitting his two partners.

"Shirone!" Xenovia shouted as she tried to get to Shirone, but was stopped by Raynare.

"I remember you now." Raynare snarled. "You are Xenovia Uzumaki, a classmate of mine. I didn't know you were an exorcist, so that means I have to kill you."

Xenovia growled before swinging her sword again, this time, Kubikiribocho's blade got sliced clean in half by Raynare's weapon of light.

Shirone, using her superior agility, moved and dodged Kalawarner's and Mittelt's weapons.

'Shit.' Shirone thought as she tried to get to Dohnaseek, as he advanced on Issei.

Shirone grabbed Mittelt and threw her into Kalawarner and lunged at Dohnaseek, who stabbed Issei in the chest.

"LARIAT!" Shirone shouted angrily, pooling Gyuki's chakra into her arm as the male fallen turned and she slammed it into his chest cavity, throwing him away from Issei.

Blood splattered from Dohnaseek's chest, causing him to gasp and gargle for air as he landed on the ground.

"DOHNASEEK!" Mittelt and Kalawarner shouted before turning towards Shirone who tried to grab Issei, who was nearly dead.

"Shir…one…" He gasped out.

"Shut up, idiot." She responded before she jumped away from Issei as Kalawarner and Mittelt threw their weapons at her, barely missing Issei as he collapsed.

'I wish… I could have died with my face placed on Rias's breasts.' Issei thought as his pocket started glowing, which went unseen by the fighters.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Xenovia shouted as she summoned Durandal to her right hand, the broken Kubikiribocho in her left.

The fallen recognized the swords amazing aura, knowing its power far surpassed their own.

"Retreat." Raynare shouted before she fled.

Kalawarner and Mittelt took off with the wounded Dohnaseek.

Shirone and Xenovia took deep breaths and exhaled.

"Your sword broke again." Shirone pointed out as Xenovia sent Durandal back into its subspace.

"I know." Xenovia huffed, pushing her long blue hair back behind her, it having gotten in front of her even with her hair pins that Jack gave her. "And don't worry, there is enough… blood… Shit."

Shirone was confused and followed Xenovia's line of sight and saw Rias looking at them, seeing Shirone's nekoshou features and Kubikiribocho.

'Shit.' They both thought as Shirone covered them in her Transparency Jutsu and they fled before Rias could question them.

'They…' Rias thought as she summoned her Peerage set, seeing that her eight Pawn pieces were glowing. 'They weren't human, so maybe….'

Rias placed all eight of her Pawns on Issei's chest and activated them.

Issei Hyoudo was now the Pawn of Rias Gremory.

**Abandoned Church…**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Dohnaseek screamed as he was painfully healed by Kalawarner.

"Shit, that little runt was able to not only shoot liquid out of her mouth like a damn compressed water pump and then splits open your chest like cardboard." Kalawarner stated as she tried to finish healing her teammate.

"No shit, she is a nekomata, and had some serious power." Mittelt stated angrily as she tried to hold Dohnaseek down.

As Mittelt and Kalawarner dealt with Dohnaseek, Raynare looked out the window, growling.

'Stupid bitches.' She thought as Shirone and Xenovia went through her mind. 'I'll crush them if we meet again.'

**Uzumaki Residence…**

Zest, arms crossed, tapped her elbow as she looked at Xenovia and Shirone as they sat on their knees, massive bruise welts on their heads.

"Not only did you fight the fallen, you could have possibly killed one of them?" Zest asked angrily as she looked at Xenovia and Shirone.

"We're sorry." The two teens said in unison.

"Tell that to Naruto when he gets here." Zest said as she glared at them, seeing the two girls shiver as their eyes widened, pupils dilated.

'Shit, we are in trouble.' They thought as started to sweat.

"Okay, I'm here." Naruto said as he stepped out of a portal behind them.

"OOOOh, you are in trouble." Kuroka laughed before Zest pulled her left ear, making Kuroka stop as Naruto sat in front of Xenovia and Shirone.

Naruto looked tired, he had heavy bags under his eyes and in his arms Kushina was sleeping.

"Zest." He said as he handed his youngest daughter to her mother, careful to not wake her.

He returned his gaze to the two trouble makers and extended his hands.

"Ow."

"Ow."

Shirone and Xenovia covered their foreheads, having just been flicked by Naruto.

"There, punishment over." Naruto said as he leaned back into the couch. "And I talked to Azazel, he said the treaty is still strong. It seems those fallen were sent here to observe Issei Hyoudo, not to kill him, so even if you two did kill them, the treaty wouldn't have been violated."

Zest blinked.

Xenovia and Shirone felt their anxiety drain from their bodies.

Kuroka walked up to Naruto and smiled.

"He fell asleep." Kuroka said before she sat in Naruto's lap and leaned into him, listening to his heartbeat.

Zest sighed, running her hand through her sleeping daughter's hair as she turned back to Shirone and Xenovia, fear being reinstalled in them.

"You two are grounded." She said before she walked upstairs to put Kushina in her crib.

Xenovia and Shirone sighed and basically passed out.

'Never… again…" They thought before sleep took them.

**Next Morning…**

Kuroka, Shirone, and Xenovia walked to school in silence, with plenty of time to get to school.

Naruto had spent the night and was still sleeping when they left their house, Zest leaving a shadow clone to take care of Kushina.

"Hey…"

The three of them turned and saw Rias running towards them.

"Rias…" Shirone said nervously as she remembered last night.

"Hey…" Rias gasped as she leaned on her knees. "Can… I ask you… a question?"

She didn't receive an answer.

"Are you yokai?" She asked, looking up at them, desperation in her eyes. "Please, join…"

"Sorry, but what are you talking about." Xenovia said in confusion, selling it by tilting her head. "Yokai, us. Rias, are you feeling alright?"

Xenovia touched Rias's head, which made the young Gremory blink before removing Xenovia's hand.

"Please, I know what I saw last night." She said as she looked back and forth between Shirone and Xenovia. "You are a nekomata and you had that massive sword, you can't say you don't know what happened."

Kuroka sighed.

"Alright, Gremory," She said as she stepped between her sisters and Rias. "Shirone and I are yokai, Xenovia is a trained swordswoman, but we have to decline your offer."

"But…"

"Look, we would like to help you, but we just have to many things going on, and we can't help a devil." Kuroka finished before turning to enter the school grounds with her sisters, leaving Rias alone.

"Damn, Rias…" a college student said as she walked up behind Rias, putting her arm around her shoulders. "You got rejected hard."

"Anko? You're back?" Rias said as she turned to see her Rook.

Anko grinned as she held up a stick of dango and ate it.

She wore an altered Kuoh academy uniform. It had the white shirt, red skirt, but instead of a shoulder cape OR a sweater vest, Anko wore a long male school jacket that went to her mid-rift and her white shirt was open enough to reveal a lacy bra.

"Yes, I am." Anko said before leaning in to Rias's ear. "And I am here to stay."

Anko's snake like tongue slithered out of her mouth and grazed Rias's ear before she pushed off of her King.

"See you around, under classman." Anko called out as she went to the college division, throwing her empty stick away in the garbage.

'Damn that Rook,' Rias thought as she watched her Rook walked away. 'She has been like this ever since I found her last year.'

Anko Mitarashi had been found, a colossus snake from the Underworld, by Rias and was heavily injured by hunters.

After being saved, Anko asked to be reincarnated to pay off her debt, and this in turn allowed Anko to constantly make fun of her peerage family and Rias.

**Year 2, Class A…**

"What do you mean you don't remember anything?" Issei asked in shock as he looked at Matsuda and Motohama.

"Dude, did you rename your left hand?" Motohama asked worriedly as he looked at Issei's frantic face.

"Yeah, if you did, then this would make sense." Matsuda replied.

Issei faltered.

'Why doesn't anyone…' Issei thought before he remembered something.

He turned and saw Xenovia entering the classroom.

"Xenovia…" he said, getting her attention as he walked up to her, everyone looking at them. "You remember Yuma right? And last night, with what happened at the park?"

Xenovia tilted her head, selling a confused look.

"Yuma… who is Yuma?" She asked. "You feeling alright?"

Issei wanted to scream.

"Come on, I know you have to remember her. You fought her last night with a giant sword." Issei insisted, desperately trying to get answers.

"Issei, what are you saying?" One of their classmates said as they walked up. "Xenovia couldn't have been fighting anyone, we were hanging out yesterday."

"But…" Issei said before the bell rang, meaning class had started.

'I'm sorry Issei.' Xenovia said as she sat down, getting ready for class. 'But I can't get involved with devils.'

Yes, with Kokuo's help, Xenovia could feel that Issei had been turned into a devil, and was worried that her… loose friend would end up dying.

**Meanwhile…**

Azazel was on his phone, which was ringing as he was waiting for Penemue to answer.

*CLICK* "Hello." Penemue said on the other end.

"Hey, Penemue, it's me, Azazel." He said as he lazed about. "I have something that I want you to tell your husband."

*Sigh* "What is it, Azazel."

"Some of my followers have gone against my orders, having killed the next possible Red Dragon Emperor, and he was revived by Rias Gremory." Azazel informed his fellow fallen. "I just want to keep you guys informed."

"Hm, thank you, Azazel." Penemue said before some babbling was heard. "And Damian says hi."

Azazel smiled.

"Hey, Damian." Azazel chuckled out before he bid Penemue good bye.

'I wonder why you guys disobeyed me.' Azazel thought as he sat up, walking through his messy home, bong water reeking throughout the house. 'I need to clean up… like, now.'

**Chapter 29, DONE!**

**I know, short chapter. I have been feeling burnout, so MUCH shorter chapters will probably take reign for this story, about 2000-2500 words. **

**Sorry, it is just how I am feeling. **

**Blame me for wanting to have an actual world to work with, but it is how it is.**

**And yes, Anko Mitarashi is Koneko's replacement, and this allows for some… hazing for Issei, as Anko is like Akeno, a teaser, but is a snake, so… fun… *Nervous Laugh* Did I ever mention I am terrified of snakes… No? **

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review it, even if you hated it.**


	30. Begging for Another

**_Original Posted On: Feb. 26, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

THANK ALL OF YOU WHO VOTED, OPTION B IS THE MOST VOTED OPTION, AND NOW I HAVE PLANNED ACCORDINGLY. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION AND I WILL ACCEPT ALL HATRED FOR THIS.

I did that so I could finish this chapter, it is short, yes, but it effects the story as a whole. and it seems that Asia being saved by Issei and the Uzumaki girls will be what I am going to be doing, so look forward to it.

However, I did receive a review, that I will not tolerate.

It was sent in by a guest, and this is what they said:

"Guest chapter 30 . 18h ago

You are a pathetic piece of trash. You wanna know why? It's because you're promoting child pornography between Naruto and someone with a child-like body, especially since that someone is a child. Seriously, anybody who think otherwise will just keep sucking your dick with vigorous, blind loyalty since they like to read stories written by sick fucks like you. If there was a comparison between you and the monkey, I'd read the monkey's story since it'll be better than yours in every way. With that out of the way, please proceed to kill yourself in the most gruesome way. Thanks."

What I asked was pertaining to Asia's future. I never once mentioned it was for her to join Naruto's harem, it had nothing to do with his harem, so for this person to send this, and then tell me to kill myself, show me that there are some real degenerates on this website, and not all of them are writers. Don't believe me, I decided to let this review stay up, because I am setting an example.

If you are going to complain, make sure your facts are correct and relevant to what is being talked about.

Sorry about that, to those who are innocent, I'm very sorry, please enjoy the chapter.

Review Response:

Crywolfseven: I am happy I did as well.

Yahiko 8D: No, Anko won't go to Issei.

Le Phoque Blanc: Yeah, when Ddraig sees Naruto it will be chaos. And Anko was a last-minute addition as I went through so many alternatives to cover for Koneko/Shirone.

AxeMan18: Yeah. Maybe. I am actually doing shorter chapters until I feel like I can do another 5K chapter.

Guest: May the dead Biblical God give mercy to devils. This was hilarious.

Darth56: Thank you man.

Darkmaster10000000: No snakes irl. I would rather die. Yeah, I also wonder what Raynare and her followers will do.

Jupiter50: Thank you.

WindCitySlayer1: Thank you.

Akuro361: Yeah, having Anko will be interesting with her 'bad girl' persona.

Calderoneric758: Yeah, Anko and Akeno are pretty close.

Have a Little Feith: I seriously thought you did hate it. Anko is a snake that was turned into a devil, sorry for not being clear.

Spark681: Thank you.

Dlowe265: Thank you man.

Grounded Forever: Is that a bad thing?

Autobot-Wolfsketch: Issei will be terrified of Anko when he meets her. As for now, Issei hasn't met Anko, due to her being in College and having a heavier homework load, and being a lazy person, she doesn't help with stray hunts.

Xemonon: No, Shirone and Xenovia won't become devils. WHY DOES EVERYONE TELL ME TO GET OVER MY FEAR OF SNAKES LIKE ITS AS EASY AS THROWING A ROCK!

Arraia: Thank you.

Chronosign: Read the end of the chapter.

Primarx: I hope I don't burn out either.

Guest: This is the DXD Anko, like how I have a DXD Tsunade and had a DXD Jiraiya.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 30: Begging for Another**

**Kuoh…**

Rias watched Shirone and Xenovia eat outside from the ORC clubroom window.

'They declined, but they didn't even hear me out.' She thought as she shook her head. 'I shouldn't be thinking like this. They have every right to be weary of me, I am a devil and as of late the peerage system has been abused to the point that the head of the Yokai faction would probably wage war.'

**"That isn't all."**

Rias blinked and looked around.

'Am… no… I could just be over thinking this.' Rias thought as she walked away from the window and sat down, pulling her drawer open, seeing a few books.

The Make-Out Trilogy, a few of the Naruto: Light Novels, Tales of a Gutsy Ninja, and her childhood favorite, The Golden Protector.

Rias smiled at the fond memories and grabbed the children's book.

'I wish I had someone like this.' Rias thought as she read the book. 'Someone like him would be a God send.'

There was a knock at the door.

"Buchou," Akeno called out before she entered the room, seeing Rias nose to nose with a book. "I have a report for you."

"Oh, hello, my dear fallen." Anko said as she slinked behind Akeno, closing the door and caressing Akeno's stomach as she pressed her pelvis against Akeno's butt.

"Oh, Anko~" Akeno said with a blush. "Not in front of Buchou."

Anko pouted before leaning in, resting her chin on Akeno's shoulder, wrapping her other arm around Akeno's waist.

"Alright…" Anko whined.

Rias smiled as she watched her Queen and Rook show their love for one another, even if she didn't want to see its more intimate moments.

"What is it, Akeno?" Rias asked as she bookmarked her book and started paying attention.

"Well, Issei has made contact with a girl from the church." Akeno said, getting Anko's and Rias's attention.

"I'm listening." Rias said as she leaned onto her desk.

**Few Days Later…**

It was the weekend, and the Uzumaki Sisters were hard at work doing their homework with Zest tutoring them.

'They are getting better.' Zest thought proudly as she corrected their mock tests. 'Xenovia is better with numbers, Shirone is a literature genius, and Kuroka is better at sports.'

Zest couldn't be prouder of her children.

***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK***

"XENOVIA!" a male shouted. "XENOVIA, PLEASE ANSWER THE DOOR, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

"Is that…" Xenovia said as she looked up.

"It's Hyoudo," Shirone said, sensing who it was, "And… he is panicking."

"Hm, I wonder why?" Kuroka asked, starting to stand up but Zest stood up completely.

"I'll get it, finish your work you three," Zest said, Kuroka pouting as she sat down, really tired of doing her homework.

Zest walked to the door, making her rabbit ears vanish before answering the door to see Issei, gasping for air and wearing casual clothing.

"Sensei." Issei gasped.

"Hyoudo, what's wrong?" Zest asked with concern, seeing the blood soaking his clothing, showing stab wound signs but no stab wound.

Xenovia walked up, wondering what was going on, Issei seeing her.

"Xenovia, I need to talk to you, Kuroka, and Shirone!" Issei said as he collapsed to his knees, slamming his head into the floor.

Seeing the looks, Zest said, "Don't worry, I have something to do anyways, so I'll let the four of you talk."

Zest then walked further into the house while Xenovia, Shirone, and Kuroka all walked inside the living room with Issei following. However, unknown to the four, Zest was on the other side of the wall using the invisibility jutsu in order to listen in on the conversation.

"So, what's the matter, Hyoudo?" Kuroka asked as Xenovia had to continue doing homework, much to her chagrin.

"You have to help me. Asia was abducted by the fallen and they took her to the abandoned church in order to steal her Sacred Gear!" Issei exclaimed, getting the residents of the house to widen their eyes a bit in shock before they cooled their expressions in favor of confused looks.

"I'm sorry, Hyoudo, but we don't know what you're talking about." Xenovia responded from the table, getting a nod from Shirone and Kuroka.

"But Buchou told us that you told her you were yokai and an exorcist," Issei stated.

Zest's eyes narrowed and she subtly sent KI towards the girls, causing them to shiver as they knew Zest must have heard that and knew they were going to be punished later.

"Please…" Issei begged. "Please, help me save Asia. I will do anything. I will talk to Rias and have her leave you guys alone, but I need your help."

It was sort of pathetic.

Seeing this person begging them for help.

Xenovia, Kuroka, and Shirone wanted to help but didn't know if it was the right move.

Yes, saving an innocent human would be the right thing to do, but risking exposure to the devils and possibly breaking the treaty between them and the fallen made this a bit harder.

"Well, you can start by telling us what happened from the beginning," Shirone snipped, glaring slightly at the boy as she grabbed both of her older sister's hands.

**A short time later…**

Tsunade and Shizune were checking Misla again, as her Queen and Pawn.

"We could say you are fully recovered, but as a friend, I will say a few more days of bed rest, and then one more check-up and we will say fully recovered," Tsunade told her King, who smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Tsunade, Shizune," Misla said tearfully. "You two and Naruto have helped me and my son…"

Tsunade's phone went off.

"Sorry, give me a second," Tsunade said, slightly embarrassed as she pulled her phone out, seeing it was Zest. "Hello, Zest."

"Sorry to bother you, Lady Tsunade, but I'm going to need your help with a problem the girls have gotten themselves into." Zest said over the phone.

"Go on," Tsunade said as she left the room.

**Kuoh…**

Issei felt nervous as he sat across from Shirone while Xenovia continued doing her homework as Kuroka had left to make a call. However, unknown to Issei, Kuroka simply held her phone to her ear while she stood next to an invisible Zest who was making the real phone call.

He may be a pervert, who enjoyed the looks of any girl, but right now, he was a pervert on a mission.

Shirone was playing her Nintendo 3DS, A Link Between Worlds.

Xenovia was doing the rest of her homework, which her sisters had finished.

"So…" Issei said nervously, as he looked at Kuroka's and Shirone's tails and ears. "Yokai, huh?"

(Kuroka has one tail)

"So…" Shirone said mockingly. "Devil, huh?"

Issei felt bad.

"That's rude Shirone," Kuroka said as she came back from her "phone call" and flicked Shirone in the back of the head, "He is our guest and is asking for help, so be nice to him."

Issei felt relieved.

"But he is a pervert," Shirone said, glancing at Issei.

Shirone had told Kuroka about Issei, and while Kuroka didn't mind, she didn't want to be ogled at the moment.

All three sisters were wearing sweatpants and shirts as it was the weekend.

Zest had been wearing the same.

They were comfy and if they got damaged during training, they could easily be replaced.

"Anyway," Kuroka said, changing the topic, "I have a plan."

"Thank you," Issei said as he bowed. "Asia… she is a sweet girl, and doesn't deserve this."

"We know, you told us." Xenovia said softly as she finished her homework.

"We will help you, Hyoudo," Kuroka said as she sat down. "We have a family friend coming over to help, just in case shit goes south. You said her sacred gear was Twilight Healing, right?"

"Yes, it's a healing sacred gear," Issei replied, touching the torn uniform. "It was able to heal me, a devil."

The yokai in the room could feel how intense Issei felt about this with Senjutsu, while Xenovia couldn't.

"If what you said is true, then the fallen are stationed out in the old church building on the outskirts of town, so fighting won't be all bad," Kuroka said as she looked at her sisters and Issei. "However, we will need a barrier, just in case the Fallen try to flee, so we can keep them from getting away. That means I won't be fighting."

"That's fine," Xenovia said as she stood up, summoning Kubikiribocho, still damaged from her fight with Raynare, "I need to fix my partner anyway."

"Now, onto you, Hyoudo," Kuroka stated as she looked at the Pawn of Gremory, "What is your sacred gear?"

Issei summoned his gear, the dormant Boosted Gear, no different from the simpler Twice Critical.

"I was told my gear can double my strength every ten seconds," Issei said as he scratched his head. "I know, it's weak."

Kuroka touched the gear.

"It isn't weak," Kuroka stated sincerely, "Hyoudo, it will get stronger, but you have to find your resolve or else you will never get stronger."

Kuroka, her sisters, and the hidden Zest didn't know how right she would be, but for now, it doesn't matter.

"You think so?" Issei asked as he recalled his gear.

"Yes," Kuroka said honestly.

"So, this is part of the reason why you called me over?"

Shirone, Xenovia, Kuroka, and Issei turned around and saw Tsunade.

Issei felt horny, covering his nose as blood nearly gushed from it.

Tsunade still wore her traditional outfit, revealing a lot of cleavage.

'Okay, calm down. Calm down,' Issei chanted over and over again in his head.

"Pervert," Shirone droned out, the words metaphorically forming an arrow, shooting at Issei, stabbing him in the chest.

Tsunade hugged the girls before she turned her attention to include Issei as well.

"So, you have a little nun to save now," Tsunade said, having been briefed earlier, "And you want me to be her trainer after you save her, I guess I can do that. The yokai and Angel Factions have been trying to make something akin to the Evil Piece system, and she could be a part of my group if the Tarot Cards work." (1)

"Tarot cards?" Kuroka asked confused.

"Yeah, Yasaka wants to be able to have a reincarnation system in case there's a yokai genocide," Tsunade explained.

"Oh…" the three girls said.

"Okay back on topic, this nun…" Tsunade said as she sat down, looking at Issei.

**Meanwhile…**

Sona and Rias were playing chess at Sona's apartment.

"Do you think Issei will be alright?" Rias asked as she moved her Knight.

"I do." Sona said as she moved her Bishop.

"How so?" Rias asked, looking at the board, trying to figure out the best strategy. "He doesn't have much offensive abilities yet."

"I don't know, but something… powerful tells me he is going to be fine." Sona said softly, touching her temple.

Rias looked up from the board.

"That turtle dream again?" Rias asked, very concerned for her best friend and fellow King.

"Yeah, it hasn't happened in a while, but it is still… scary." Sona said.

For years, when Sona would be upset or worried, a turtle would appear in her dreams.

Though, it wasn't like any turtle she has ever seen.

It was massive, lavender and gray, lobster like shell with spikes in it and one eye permanently shut.

"What did it say?" Rias asked as she moved a pawn.

"He said… to not worry. Everything will be fine." Sona said as she evaluated the field.

"Okay." Rias said, paying attention to the board. "How are Lily and Oscar doing?"

Sona smiled fondly at those words.

Her niece and nephew, the children of her sister Serafall, were massive lights in her world.

"They are doing fine. They came over last week all happy and giddy." Sona said with a smile.

Rias nodded and then blinked.

"WAIT WHAT? THEY WERE OVER LAST WEEK?" Rias asked as she stood up, slamming her hands onto the table.

"Yes…?"

Rias growled.

"Those little monsters put super glue and itching powder in my panties." Rias stated angrily.

Sona had to stifle a laugh.

'So, that is why they wanted to see the ORC clubroom last week.' Sona thought, remembering the small children who were barely two years old asking her to show them Rias's clubroom. 'But when is the question.'

Rias saw Sona's attempts at hiding her laughter and crossed her arms, pouting.

"But you got it off, right?" Sona asked as she regained her composure.

"Of course, I did, and almost destroyed my body as I had to burn it off with PoD." Rias stated angrily as she sat down, Sona making her move.

"Well, then there isn't anything to get mad over." Sona replied.

**Meanwhile…**

Ophis sat alone, watching over her base.

Naruto had made it a while back, and she was currently housing a few people of questionable backgrounds.

First, was some kid named Vali and his group of vagabonds.

Then there were some heirs to the old Satan's living in her base.

And there were more, but those groups stood out more at the moment.

'Hm, as long as they don't cause me or Ashura trouble, it should be fine.' Ophis thought as she pulled out a recent photo.

It was of her, Naruto, Zest, Penemue, Gabriel, Serafall, Lucoa, Yasaka, Amaterasu, Kunou, Misla, Sairaorg, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Kushina, Oscar, Lily, Joseph, Mary, Xenovia, Kuroka, and Shirone.

They were all huddled together on Genbu, the picture having been taken by Naruto's clone.

'Hm,' Ophis thought with a small smile. 'My family has gotten very big.'

She put away the photo.

'I love them all very much.' She thought as she entered her base, to do her job.

**Chapter 30, DONE!**

**Okay, short chapter, yes, but it is set up for next chapter, however, things will hopefully be different. **

**Like The Engulfing Silence said at the end of Devil Ninja chapter 56, "If you give Frodo Baggins a lightsaber, then you need to give Sauron the Death Star."**

**I will proceed to make Raynare's group stronger than they are in canon is what I am saying. **

**1 This is an idea by Chronosign, giving him all the credit for he worked very hard on this. He asked if the Yokai could use the Tarot Cards like the Brave Saint System and the Evil Pieces. And this is what he came up with.**

**World: King****  
Empress: Queen  
Strength: Rook  
Magician: Bishop  
Chariot: Knight  
Fool: Pawn**

**Lovers: would link grant a single ally a shared feature, like the 6 pains linked sight for example.**

**Devil: would be when a rook, bishop, or knight gain the power of a pawn.**

**Death: would be when they can avoid certain one time while in enemy territory.**

**Tower: would be where there gain a higher level of clarity to where they can predict luck.**

**Hierophant: can use low to mid-level telekinesis.**

**Emperors: can teleport to without the use of a magic circle.**

**Hanged Man: can do castling with any piece from the same peerage.**

**Temperance: can gains an affinity for an extra element based attack.**

**Sun: gains resistance to fire, ice, and water attacks.**

**Moon: increases the users over all speed the higher they are.**

**Wheel of Fortune: gains at least two different mutation effects (extremely rare).**

**Judgement: can gain access to dark chakra nature.**

**High Priestess: can gain access to light chakra nature.**

**Justice: can absorb damage and reflect back at the attacker with 2 to 5 times the original strength, can only be used 3 times a day at most or risk bodily harm.**

**Hermit: can turn invisible to enemies for a certain amount of time depending on the user but can always be seen by allies of the King.**

**Star: can instinctively tell when what part of the peerage is in trouble and can sense emotions and potentially lies.**

**I say I would love to do this, but which ones besides the top ones that are representative of the Evil Piece System should be used, let me know in a review.**

**AS usual, thank you for reading, thank you for the idea Chronosign, and please leave a review, even if you hated it.**


	31. Nun of your Business

**_Original Posted On: Mar. 2, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Hey, guys. Sorry about last chapter. I was extremely sick and lots of things were making me agitated, and I ended up making several mistakes.

I am very sorry for the chapter 31 mix up. I was trying to repost chapter 30, and accidently set up chap 31.

Review Response:

Doomqwer: Yeah, I am happy that I included Ophis into the cast of characters, this way she is not an antagonist turning protagonist, the is a protagonist from the beginning.

AscendedHumanity: I do, but that one was something that I wasn't going to let slide without bringing it up.

Crywolfseven: Chronosign and I are talking it over and are coming up with solutions to the Tarot cards.

Adislt: I have an explanation to why its Tarot and not Shogi pieces. I don't know anything about Shogi, but I know the Tarot. That's my reason. The in-canon reason will be explained later.

Naruto009523: Anko is Bi, Akeno is Bi, and I am still thinking if Anko should be with Naruto.

Autobot-Wolfsketch: Rias hasn't made contact with Kurama… yeah, Tsunade… what should she teach Asia besides how to DODGE!

Deamoncreator2002: Chronosign and I are still working out the kinks of the Tarot cards. It is a possibility we have talked about.

M1tchf1t: Thank you for the support, and the joke, I laughed.

Bowencodyg: Thank you man.

Arraia: Thank you.

Angron: The Flugel are important, but have not been needed. They are still around, flourishing in Heaven. And there is a reason for why I chose Tarot over Shogi, I explained this earlier Adislt.

LilHuesos: I will continue.

Spark681: I won't let it slide, or get to me. And thanks for your support.

Akuro361: hey, thank you. You made some fair points. And thank Chronosign for offering help with this idea, its his idea so all credit goes to him.

Guest: I see what you mean, but I will have to talk to Chronosign.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 31: Nun of your Business**

**Meanwhile…**

"Naruto, we have come to play!" Serafall called out as she, Lily, and Oscar appeared on Genbu.

"Da…" The twins called out as they wobbled over to their father, nearly falling before Naruto scooped them up.

"Hey, you two." Naruto laughed as he kissed their cheeks. "You been good for your mother?"

"Yes." Lily replied with a giggle before kissing her father back.

"They turned Sirzechs's pants inside out, underwear and all, when he and Grayfia were over last week." Serafall told Naruto as she kissed him, enjoying the contact of their lips together.

"That must have been fun." Naruto said as he put Lily and Oscar down on the couch. "But now its my turn to play with you guys."

"Daddy…"

Naruto turned around to see Penemue with Damian breastfeeding from his mother and Jiraiya carrying Kushina on his back, the little rabbit girl sleeping against her older brother's back.

"Hey, your brother and sister are here." Naruto said as he stepped aside for Jiraiya to see the Devil twins.

Penemue smiled as Jiraiya carefully made his way over with Kushina and put her down before he tackled the twins.

"They are so full of energy." Penemue said as she pulled Damian off her nipple and burped him. "I wonder where they get it from?"

"Ha, ha, I nearly forgot how to laugh." Naruto replied sarcastically.

"OW!"

Naruto sighed and pulled the fighting children apart.

'I guess this is what it is like being a dad of multiple children.' Naruto thought for the umpteenth time in the last four years.

**Meanwhile, Heaven…**

Michael leaned into his chair in the vast garden within Heaven.

On his legs, napping, were Joseph and Mary Uzumaki.

His nephew and niece.

"Master Michael."

Said man looked up and saw one of the Flugel children who was born within the last ten years.

The Flugel were made to be as strong as normal angels, but had the capability to use chakra and reproduce without falling so the Angels could flourish.

This young boy's name was Eralo.

"Yes, Eralo?" Michael asked.

"I was wondering, how did we Flugel come to exist?" He asked curiously and respectfully, knowing full well he was talking to the leader of Heaven. "I mean… why do we even exist?"

Michael, many of the older angels, and Flugel parents had been asked similar questions in the past.

"Take a seat young man, and I shall tell you the tale of the Flugel creation." Michael said softly as he held his niece and nephew close. "You see, it all started when a certain man came to Heaven…"

**Meanwhile…**

As Michael told the tale, Gabriel walked along the Pearly Gate, taking notes of possible weaknesses and how to fix them as she also recounted this tale to the two young Flugel who were accompanying her.

"So, this man made our ancestors?" One of them asked. "And he is your husband?"

"Yes, he is." Gabriel said fondly as she looked at her ring.

"Besides making us to replenish our forces, why else did he create us?" the second Flugel asked. "I mean, none of us have even left Heaven."

"Yes, Naruto made the Flugel to help us repopulate, but he made your ancestors to be people, to decide what you wanted to do. Yes, helping us keep the non-fighters safe and protect the humans, but everything else is up to you to decide with your futures." Gabriel explained as she looked at the two. "Any more questions?"

The two Flugel shook their heads, smiling.

Yes, the Flugel weren't well known outside of Heaven, but they and the Angels flourished and had up to three total generations of Flugel during the last one hundred years since Naruto made the first Legion of Flugel.

They weren't made to be fighting machines, they were people.

**Kuoh…**

Zest sighed as she looked at Tsunade.

"You sure this is a good idea, Tsunade?" Zest asked as she sipped her coffee. "I mean, helping the girl is fine, but the devils… Naruto wanted to stay away from them for so long, and now that we risk exposure…"

"If we are exposed, then we can make it a good thing." Tsunade interrupted. "Naruto needs to grow up."

Zest sighed in agreement.

Currently, the girls were getting ready for tonight, Issei having gone home to change and get ready as well.

"Don't worry about this, Zest." Tsunade replied. "I will be there watching over them, and with Saiken as my partner, we won't fail."

Zest perked up a bit at this, but it didn't vanquish all the worry she felt inside her soul.

**That Night…**

Issei knocked on the door of the Uzumaki house.

He wore his school uniform, because he had no idea what else to wear.

The door opened, revealing Shirone, Kuroka, Xenovia, and Tsunade.

Shirone wore a white, blue, and gold battle kimono, with a red spiral on the back. It had a lighter blue obi with gold leaves on it. The skirt went to her knees. She wore thigh high socks with wooden sandals painted black with thick red string for the toe holder.

Kuroka wore her usual black kimono with a yellow obi.

Xenovia wore her new exorcist outfit that Shirone and Kuroka gave her for her birthday, and the cloak that goes with it, covering her body. Her long blue hair in a pony tail.

Tsunade hadn't changed her clothing.

"Okay, we are ready." Kuroka said as she and Shirone covered their tails and ears before stepping out. "Lead the way, Hyoudo."

"I would like to thank you all again for this." Issei said as he led them to the church. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't help me."

"You'd probably die." Shirone stated, getting an upset glare from Kuroka. "You know it's true."

Issei sighed, accepting the fact that at the moment he was weak.

He believed Kuroka's earlier words about his sacred gear being powerful when he had the resolve, but how could he utilize the ability to boost his power by two every ten seconds.

"Okay, we take a left right here." Issei said as turned the corner.

Unknown to Issei, but known by all the women, Zest was secretly following them with Jack, who was erasing their presence with her Reaper magic.

"How long has it been since we last did this, mom." Jack asked as she watched the group from the sky with her devil wings while carrying her mom.

"Way to long, sweetheart." Zest replied as they slowly made their way to the church.

**Meanwhile…**

Raynare lay on her back, throwing the book she was reading to the side.

She turned and saw Asia through the massive hole in the wall, praying.

Raynare snarled.

'This girl, looking at her just pisses me off.' Raynare thought as she got up and left, leaving one of the human stray priests to watch over Asia.

"Kalawarner, how is Dohnaseek's chest doing?" Raynare asked her fellow fallen as she passed her.

"He is making subtle improvement, thanks to that girls sacred gear." Kalawarner said as she thought of her friend. "He should make a full recovery tomorrow morning."

"Perfect." Raynare said before she turned the corner, bumping into Mittelt.

"Oh, Raynare." Mittelt said with slight jumpiness. "Sorry, didn't see you there."

"It's fine." Raynare said, raising an eyebrow. "What has you on edge?"

"Well, one of our guys said he saw a small group of people heading this way, and Hyoudo was with them." Mittelt informed Raynare, who snarled further.

"Fuck, and we haven't started the ritual to get the girls sacred gear." Raynare snapped.

She looked at her two friends.

"Get as many men as you can, get them in the ritual chamber and have that freak Freed fight that group of people. I'll get Asia's sacred gear now, screw waiting for later." Raynare ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Kalawarner and Mittelt said as they went to do as they were told.

'Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!' Raynare chanted as she stomped into Asia's room, scaring the poor girl before Raynare grabbed her. "You are coming with me, NOW!"

Asia was full of fear as she was dragged out of her room and into the church to the alter, where the hidden stair case was.

"HELP!" Asia screamed in fear when the stairs were revealed. "ISSEI!"

**Church perimeter…**

Issei gasped as he looked around.

"Something wrong?" Shirone asked as she looked around as well.

"I swear… I just heard Asia calling out to me." Issei said cautiously. "I might be going crazy, or she could have connected with me."

"Or one of their followers is playing a mind trick, kid." Tsunade said as she and Kuroka prepared the barrier. "Anyway, Kuroka and I shall make the barrier, get going and save your little nun. Also…"

Tsunade pulled out a paper seal.

"Take this." Tsunade said as she handed it to Issei. "Use it if you get overwhelmed."

"Okay, what does it do?" Issei said with confusion before he put it in his pocket.

"It will summon some help if you get outnumbered by the enemy." Tsunade explained. "Just ask for help with it in your hand and you will get some help."

"Alright, thank you for the help." Issei said as he summoned his sacred gear, Xenovia and Shirone nodding.

Tsunade stood still and Kuroka created two clones before the three of them moved.

Once in position, a purple barrier in the shape of a rectangle appeared, invisible to humans.

"Four Violet Flames Formation." Tsunade said as she, Kuroka, and the clones channeled small amounts of their Beast Blessing chakra into the barrier as well to strengthen it.

'I hope none of you will need serious medical attention.' Tsunade thought as she focused on the barrier. 'And you owe me a huge jug of sake, Zest.'

**Within the church…**

"Hello, it's great to see you again, shitty devil." Freed shouted as he waved his hand joyfully, holy bullet gun in one hand and a light sword handle in the other.

"Freed." Issei said as he glared at the ex-priest.

"Oh, you remember me." Freed said as he looked at Shirone and Xenovia, who flung off her cloak, revealing her exorcist outfit as she summoned the broken Kubikiribocho. "Oh, and I see you brought some friends. They are smoking hot. Well, except for shorty."

Shirone grew a tick mark.

"Hyoudo, get to the nun." Shirone said as she drew in the small amount of senjutsu she could and mixed it with her own chakra and called on a small portion of Gyuki's chakra. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Alright." Issei said confidently as he Promoted to Rook.

"As if, BITCH!" Freed shouted as he pointed his gun at Issei. "DIE!"

Xenovia jumped in front of Issei, the flat of her sword being cracked as the holy light bullet hitting it.

'Fuck, those holy bullets are no joke.' Xenovia thought as she lunged at Freed. 'I might have to use Durandal… no, he isn't worthy of dying at its edge. I guess I'll use my… secret weapon.'

Freed activated his light sword and clashed with Xenovia. The two began to fight as Xenovia's sword held up, though it was still cracking due to the strength of the light sword. Suddenly, the two clashed and began pushing against the other before Freed jumped back in order to avoid Shirone who had slammed her fist where Freed had stood, cratering the floor.

Freed then tried to fire a bullet at Shirone but it was blocked when Xenovia appeared in front of Shirone with her sword blocking the bullet. Shirone then jumped over Xenovia while using her shoulder as a launchpad to jump higher before she came spinning down with a heel kick.

Feeling the danger, Freed jumped out of the way just as Shirone slammed into the ground, causing another crater in the ground but this time, the area shook a bit from her strength, causing Freed to lose his balance for a second.

Freed was then forced to block Xenovia's sword at the awkward angle, preventing him from exerting more strength. However, before Freed could think of bringing up his gun to shoot at Xenovia, Shirone appeared at his side and slammed her fist into his stomach, launching him into a tree that cracked on impact.

Freed looked up in pain but then saw something out of the corner of his eye that caused him to grin. Lifting his gun, he fired a shot at Issei, who had been heading towards the basement entrance while he was occupied. However, Xenovia saw this and moved to block the bullet, but due to the damage of the other bullets and the light sword, Xenovia's sword broke even more, barely a foot left of the blade.

But we all know it was an easy fix.

Freed then charged at Xenovia and began to clash with his light sword before he deflected her broken sword out of her hands and pushed her further away from it. He then stalked towards Xenovia and pointed his gun at her head.

"Sorry babe but it looks like you won't go out in a blaze of sexual pleasure," Freed said in sadness as he started to pull the trigger.

Xenovia's eyes widened.

She reached to her pouch and pulled something out.

Before the crazed priest could finish pulling the trigger, Shirone appeared before him, one of her stocking in her hands.

"Say it with me Xenovia!" Shirone shouted as the stocking turned into a wakizashi.

Xenovia smirked as she unfolded a pair of panties.

"Of course." Xenovia said cockily as the panties became a gun.

"REPENT MOTHERFUCKER!" Shirone and Xenovia shouted.

Freed didn't have time to blink before a bullet lodged itself into his other shoulder and his head landed on the ground, his body falling to the ground.

"Alright," Shirone said as she slipped her stocking back on before stomping on the man's head.

"YES!" Xenovia said giddily as she grabbed her sword, coating it in some of Freed's blood, restoring just under half of the blade. "WE FINALLY GOT TO DO THE PANTY AND STOCKING LINE!"

"Oh, great, what did we walk into."

Xenovia, with her panty gun, pointed it at the speaker, while Shirone was ready to fight.

"I have no idea, but whatever that display of weapons was, I don't want to think about it," Kalawarner told Mittelt, confused and uncomfortable.

"I agree," Mittelt said, equally confused and uncomfortable. "However, that little girl, the white one, has to pay for what she did to Dohnaseek."

Kalawarner agreed and the two of them made their weapons.

"Looks like the Daemon equivalents have appeared, Shirone." Xenovia said as she smirked.

"And like them," Shirone said as she prepared to fight, not with her secret weapon, but her fists. "They are going down."

**Meanwhile…**

"ASIA!" Issei shouted as he entered the room where the ritual was being held.

"ISSEI!" Asia shouted back before Raynare stepped before her.

"I see you are still alive, Issei." Raynare said all sweetly. "But be a good boy, and die to my men."

Dozens of ex-priests filed into the room, all armed with blades of light and holy bullet guns.

"Let's even the odds." Issei said as he pulled out the seal Tsunade gave him earlier. "Please, I need help to fight my enemies!"

The seal glowed bright red, and when it died down. Jack and Zest stood before Issei and the Priests.

"What happened?" Zest said as she realized she and Jack, who had her face hidden, were no longer outside.

"Zest-sensei?" Issei asked as he saw his teacher, wearing her standard battle uniform (The one she wears in her canon) with her ears revealed. "You… Never mind this now, I need help fighting these guys."

Zest sighed and sidestepped one of the priests, kneeing his stomach as he passed her with no effort.

"Fine, but I expect a perfect score on your next exam, Hyoudo." Zest replied as she entered Sage mode and Jack summoned her sacred gear.

"She is a yokai and the smaller one is a sacred gear user." One of the Priests shouted. "We don't need to hold back."

All the awake priests started to laugh as their bodies morphed and twisted until they were massive and disproportionate monstrosities pulled from an H.P. Lovecraft book.

'Got to thank that Orochimaru for his experiments.' Raynare thought as she was in the middle of her ritual.

"What are you doing, Hyoudo?" Jack asked as she sliced through another creature. "Get going!"

"Yes, thanks." Issei shouted as he ran past the villains and up the steps. "ASIA!"

More monsters, this time much smaller, appeared before Issei.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Issei shouted as he slammed his fist against one of them, impaling them with his fist and into the other, covering his fist in blood.

Adrenaline flooded Issei's body, but he was laser focused on getting up the long stars.

'Almost done.' Raynare thought in a panic as she had more weaker monsters attack Issei, each one being batted away. 'Damn it Orochimaru I asked for the better ones, not… the weakling… FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK….'

Issei, now covered in blood, was getting thoroughly pissed.

"ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!" Issei shouted exhaustedly as he pulled his left arm back, now boosted up to his max of ten.

He slammed it into the next creature he hit, his sacred gear glowing, and a wave of wild magic blasted through them all, going through the ceiling, the ground and out of the church roof.

No longer was his gear a simple armor plate covering his hand.

His sacred gear had awakened into its true form: The Boosted Gear.

Raynare felt this pulse of energy and knew it wasn't good.

"ALL MONSTERS, TO THE STAIRS!" she shouted, drawing many of the stronger monsters to that location before the top to stop Issei.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Issei shouted as he hit the next one, slammed back down the stairs.

"Woah, there." Jack said, smirking as she realized Issei's sacred gear. "Don't worry, we will stop them, won't we, Zest."

Raynare blinked as the ritual still had another minute left and Zest was closing the distance.

'SHIT!' Raynare thought, her life flashing before her eyes as Zest's lava chakra covered hand was pulled back, with the intent of killing her.

**Chapter 31, DONE!**

**Well, things sure have changed. **

**Issei fighting along side Zest and Jack, Xenovia and Shirone killing Freed.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**OKAY, FINE! PANTY AND STOCKING WITH GARTERBELT IS AN AMAZING SHOW, WATCH IT! **

**(Deep breath)**

**Okay, so I have fulfilled a handful of peoples wishes to do a Panty and Stocking reference since I had Xenovia watch it several chapters prior, and don't worry, there will be more, but not thrown in your face.**

**What did you guys think? The Flugel got an explanation to why they haven't been mentioned at all. They are relevant, but not over all important until much later, but I decided to have a little something for them. As random as it is, I don't care.**


	32. Murder of Crows

**_Original Posted On: Mar. 8, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Doomqwer: Yeah, Panty and Stocking is amazing. Yeah, Orochimaru is.

Darkmaster10000000: You will have to see.

Guest: Like DXD Jiraiya and DXD Tsunade, there is a DXD Orochimaru.

Spark681: Yeah, progress. Short as fuck chapters all because I'm struggling. Fuck, hopefully I'm not burning out.

Lilhuesos: Well, the rating game arc will start soon.

Chronosign: The Hecate's.

Guest: Yeah, she actually couldn't actually pull her panties off as she is wearing her exorcist outfit, the modified one that Kuroka and Shirone got her for their birthday.

Calderoneric758: Ooh, that would be interesting. WHO WANTS ANKO/AKENO AND RIAS TO BE THE DAEMON SISTERS FROM PANTY AND STOCKING?

Darth56: Thank you man. That means a lot.

Arraia: Thank you.

Guest: Yeah, I explained that a chapter or two ago. Naruto is obviously to strong, and to allow other characters to have spot light and development, Naruto has to step back, and be out of the spot light.

Dlowe265: Thank you.

Primarx: No, he won't.

Kragh50: Thanks man.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 32: Murder of Crows**

**Main Church…**

Xenovia blocked Kalawarner's blade with Kubikiribocho.

"Sturdy weapon you got there." Kalawarner said as she felt her blade get pushed back, thanks to Xenovia having the blade absorb nature energy and become senjutsu to stop the weapon of light from slicing through the still broken sword.

"Of course, it is." Xenovia said as she channeled normal chakra into her legs and pushed against the stronger fallen adult.

"Cocky bitch." Kalawarner stated as she noticed something. "Where is your gun?"

"One shot only." Xenovia explained. "But I don't need it to beat you."

Shirone, meanwhile, was bouncing around the church, avoiding Mittelt's barrage of light projectile spears.

"Slippery one, aren't you?" Mittelt said in agitation.

"I'm a cat, of course I'm flexible." Shirone shouted before she used a pulse of chakra and got in close to Mittelt. "And you, are done."

Shirone's arm was pulled back.

"Stupid." Mittelt said coldly.

Dozens of pen-sized light spears appeared before Mittelt and they shot towards the incoming Shirone, whose eyes were wide in surprise.

"SHIRONE!" Xenovia shouted before she disengaged from Kalawarner and sliced the air, sending a concentrated slash of Senjutsu between the two girls.

The light spears were hit by the attack, several of them still hitting Shirone, her arms and torso taking nine hits before Shirone was able to get out of the way while Gyuki started to heal the small entrance wounds.

'THIS FUCKING HURTS!' Shirone thought as she tried to stand straight and still, but do to the light that had entered her body and the loss of blood, she could barely move without more blood gushing from her body.

Mittelt smiled confidently before sending more at Shirone.

"BITCH!" Xenovia shouted as she jumped in front of Shirone and blocked as much of the bullets herself.

Three of them slipped through the curved part of Kubikiribocho's handle and grazed Xenovia's side, light forcing itself into her body.

**"Don't worry, I'll purge it and then heal you."** Kokuo said as she started to do that.

'Thanks.' Xenovia said before she pushed Shirone out of the way and swung her half sword into Kalawarner's spear that the adult fallen was holding, while summoning a second in her free hand.

Shirone stepped in, partially healed and out of the risk of death, her weak senjutsu breaking as she slammed her fist into Kalawarner's stomach, cracking four of Kalawarner's ribs.

Kalawarner skidded across the floor.

'Bitch punctured my lungs.' Kalawarner thought as blood filled said organs.

"KALAWARNER!" Mittelt shouted as she sped across the room with her wings.

"SHUT UP!" Xenovia shouted as she appeared, steam radiating from her body, the green lock of her hair glowing brightly.

Mittelt could only watch as Xenovia crossed the room in a single leap, her precious black wings breaking from the use the back of Kubikiribocho's blade.

Mittelt landed face first into the ground.

'Fuck.' Mittelt thought as she couldn't move without feeling incredible pain in her spine from her broken wings.

"Xenovia…" Shirone gasped as her wounds finished healing. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but it is painful." Xenovia said as she deactivated her Boil Release. 'Still need to work on this.'

"Go ahead…" Kalawarner said as she stood up, stepping in front of her comrade. "Do your worst."

The sisters looked at each other.

"Fine." Xenovia said as she and Shirone walked over and with a single strike from Shirone's fist and the flat of Kubikiribocho, Kalawarner and Mittelt's legs were broken.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHAGAHAGAHHHHAAGHHHHH!"

Shirone covered her cat ears.

"God they are loud." She said as she collapsed.

"Yeah, but at least they won't run away or die." Xenovia said before Kalawarner started coughing up blood that had collected in her lungs. "Okay, fuck…"

**Beneath the chapel…**

Zest pulled her arm back, aiming for one of Raynare's limbs for her attack as Lava Style chakra covered her arm.

'Fuck…' Raynare thought as she tried to finish extracting Asia's sacred gear with the last twelve seconds.

Zest closed the gap, and threw her punch.

"RAYNARE!"

Said fallen turned her head, and saw the wounded Dohnaseek appear before Zest, taking the hit to the chest.

Zest's fist went through the now burning fallen angel corpse, her lava chakra having completely melted his insides and heart.

'Fuck.' Zest mentally screamed as she visibly kept her composure while she removed her hand from Dohnaseek. 'I am in so much trouble when I get home and have to tell Naruto.'

Raynare, having broken her concentration, stepped away from Asia, scared out of her mind.

"Stay away…" Raynare said, watching her companion's body start melting. "STAY AWAY!"

Her rose light spear appeared in her hands and she went to stab Zest, who side stepped and punched Raynare in the face, spinning her around and off the edge.

Raynare slammed her way down the stairs, stopping when Issei's foot collided with her stomach, glaring down at her with his Boosted Gear boosting for the third time.

"Issei…" Raynare gasped out before an idea popped into her head.

Raynare pushed off of Issei's foot and tackled him, the both of them tumbling down the steps.

Once they landed, Issei got up as fast as he could, his senses spinning as he looked down, eyes widening as he saw Yuma.

"Issei, what's going on?" Yuma asked in a panic, looking around. "Where are we?"

"Yuma…" Issei gasped as his head started to return to normal before his knee was impaled by Raynare, still looking like Yuma, but with a sinister grin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Issei shouted in pain as the light poisoned his body.

He staggered away from Raynare, grasping the spear with his gear and ripped it out, excruciating pain increasing.

In his pain, Issei jumped forward and punched Raynare, with all his increased force with the Boosted Gear and his Rook enhancement.

Raynare felt several more punches land, and several teeth get removed before she was barely able to get away, kicking Issei off of her and taking a weak flight before she was stabbed in the back, via Jack's Puram Salamandra knife digging into her back, it's poison paralyzing her causing her to fall to the ground.

"Calm down, Issei." Jack said as she herself landed on Issei's back, having finished killing the last of the creatures that were there, and choke held him, her arms cutting off his oxygen.

Issei falls to his good knee.

Jack slowly released Issei and soon, stepped aside as Issei caught his breath.

Zest, having seen this, checked on Asia, the stress from having her sacred gear nearly removed made her pass out.

'Okay, good, she will live.' Zest thought with a deep sigh of relief.

"B…Bastards…" Raynare gasped as she tried to move. "I'll fucking kill you… ISSEI!"

Jack recalled her knife, blood bursting as the knife ripped itself out of Raynare's back, causing her to scream.

"Shut up." Jack said in annoyance. "You are loud."

Issei, barely awake, looked up the stairs and saw Asia sleeping in Zest's arms.

"Good… we saved… Asia…" Issei said before he fell asleep, the adrenaline in him fading.

Zest jumped down the stairs with Asia, landing next to Jack and the now sleeping Issei, his sacred gear vanishing.

"You feeling alright, Jack?" Zest asked in concern while jack sheathed her knife.

"Yeah, they were lightweights." Jack said as she pulled her hood down and removed her mask. "But let's go check on Xenovia and Shirone. Also let Kuroka and Tsunade know what is going on and get Medical attention to these two."

Zest nodded as she put Issei over her shoulder while Jack grabbed Raynare's wing, dragging her up the steps as they entered the chapel.

"Issei you are alrig…. Huh? Zest, Jack?" Xenovia said in confusion as she saw her mom and sister appear with Issei, Asia, and Raynare. "When did…"

"We were summoned some how by Issei." Jack explained as she threw Raynare on top of Mittelt and Kalawarner before she quickly dashed out to get Tsunade and Kuroka.

"They going to live?" Shirone asked as she looked at Issei and Asia.

"Yeah, they are just tired." Zest said as she looked at Xenovia and Shirone. "And what was it? 'Repent Motherfucker'?"

Xenovia and Shirone started to sweat as Tsunade and Kuroka entered the building with Jack.

**Next Morning…**

Issei woke up, completely healed, in a bed within an unknown room.

'Where am I?' He thought as he rubbed his eyes, not noticing he wasn't in his uniform.

Issei sat up and looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, just a very empty room, with a desk, empty bookshelf, probably empty dresser, bathroom, window, and the door.

Issei stood up and made his way towards the door, hearing Zest and Tsunade talking to someone downstairs, which his room was next to the stairs.

He walked down, and entered the kitchen, seeing Tsunade, Zest, and Asia sitting at the table.

"Morning." Zest greeted, not bothering with hiding her yokai features as she drank some coffee.

"Issei?" Asia asked as she turned and saw him.

"Asia." Issei said as they moved to hug each other, only for Issei to get shoved out of the way when Shirone, Kuroka, and Xenovia walked through the kitchen entrance, all wearing their sleepwear.

A large shirt for Shirone.

A single cloth sleeping kimono for Kuroka that went above her knees by a centimeter.

A loose tank top and shorts for Xenovia.

All three of them were barely awake and had very unkempt hair.

"Morning…. Food." Kuroka said as she collapsed into her chair.

"Please…" Shirone said as she nudged her sister for forgetting that word.

"Thank you." Xenovia finished as she and Shirone sat down, laying on the table with their heads.

Asia was blushing red as she saw how exposed the girls were.

Issei drooled a bit, but pushed this out of his mind, choosing to focus on Asia.

"You feeling alright, Asia?" Issei asked.

"Yep, Mrs. Uzumaki and Ms. Tsunade were talking to me about what I wanted to do now." Asia said with a very cheery smile.

Zest moved from the table and started cooking breakfast.

It was Sunday, so on one was in a hurry to do anything.

"What did they say?" Issei asked as he and Asia sat down.

"They said I could join Kuoh on a scholarship and live here with them." Asia said as she looked happily at the residents of the house. "And then they offered me one thing that I knew I needed."

"And what is that?" Xenovia asked as she looked up, noticing that Asia and Issei were there.

"Friends." Asia said as she looked at Issei. "And I took the offer."

"There are a few more things we want to talk about." Tsunade said as she leaned into her arm. "Like joining the yokai faction when the Tarot cards get finished."

"The what?" Issei asked. "Yokai faction?"

"We will explain later." Zest said as she continued to cook. "But for now, rest and relax. Last night was hard for all of us."

Issei gripped his hands tightly, which Asia noticed.

"Issei?" Asia whispered in worry.

"What happened to them?" Issei asked coldly. "What happened to the fallen?"

There was a silence.

"They have been… dealt with." Tsunade informed Issei.

**Elsewhere…**

Raynare was strung up, beaten and bruised as Azazel stood before her.

"Still not going to tell me who gave you the orders to kill the red dragon?" Azazel asked once again, starting to lose patience.

"Never… Freak." Raynare spat out in anger, every fiber of her body hating the man before her.

Azazel sighed.

"Fine, I will continue this later. I have a meeting." Azazel said as he froze Raynare in suspended animation. 'Fuck, should have had Naruto come over and just hypnotize her for the info.'

Azazel walked out, angry with himself for his poor management of his people as of late and lack of foresight.

'All well.' Azazel said as he spotted Baraqiel, Shemhazai, and Kokabiel.

**Meanwhile…**

***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK***

"Hold your horses, I'm on my way." Rias said as she made it through her apartment to get to the door.

She opened the door and squinted as the light hit her eyes.

Standing in front of her, was Kalawarner and Mittelt, wearing casual clothing and heavy collars.

"Hey, Gremory." Kalawarner said, hidden anger within her tone.

"Who the hell are you?" Rias said as she got defensive.

"We are two fallen, and we… want…" Mittelt said as she looked like she was going to puke. "We… Want to… Join your peerage…."

Rias blinked.

"What?"

**Chapter 32, DONE!**

**Well, its short, again, but at least progress is being made.**

**Many of you may have noticed the title change… you have fellow readers… no, complainers to blame for this.**

**People have constantly been brining up how Naruto isn't a protector. He isn't. The title 'Golden Protector' was something he was given by the factions. It wasn't something he wanted. And the title for the story was just the title of a story, but many bitched about the title and thus, I changed it as I was tired of getting reviews and PM's bitching about this. **

**If this doesn't pertain to you, then ignore it.**

**Besides that… what do you think? **

**Good, bad, ugly?**

**Please, leave a review, even if you hated it.**


	33. Riser's Rising

**_Original Posted On: Mar. 17, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

AxeMan18: Yeah, there are. And I hopefully will be able to do longer chapters now, but this one is still short.

Kragh50: Thank you.

WindCitySlayer1: I will continue.

Absolution: Yeah, you are right. Thanks man.

Storylover213: Thank you.

Darkmaster10000000: Yeah, Raynare had different reason's for wanting Asia's sacred gear in this story.

TheLegend5575: Yeah, the old title was better, but I was seriously getting sick of hearing the same complaint.

Darth56: Issei is still with Rias due to the fact he was reincarnated by her, so he can't 'leave' her.

Krazimaurice: Thank you.

Chronosign: Yeah, I decided on that for them, because Koneko, Xenovia, and Asia aren't joining Rias, so I thought this would be a good way to change the story up.

Primarx: Thanks, I know, the peerage is okay, but changing it up every so often is cool.

Calderoneric758: Rizevim will definitely try, since he doesn't have the poison from Sameal, due to Naruto sending the dragon into a separate dimension.

Nickclause: Thank you.

TheB: Yeah, Raynare and Dohnaseek are out of the story while Mittelt and Kalawarner are with Rias in her peerage. Remember, Shirone and Xenovia aren't allowed to kill the fallen thus they had to limit themselves. If they didn't have to hold back, they would have easily killed them with their Tailed Beast Blessing powers. Yeah, decided to change Raynare's alliance.

Lawrence HBain: Wow, so mature of you. Pointing out my faults. Do you feel better about yourself?

Dylan-A-Friend: Thank you.

Archangel Xireon Chaos God: I'm glad I was able to get you to laugh man. Makes me feel good that I can make people laugh.

Dlowe265: Thank you.

ShadowRealmComics: Okay, I'll do my best to live up to your standards.

Midnightscar17: I have, and hopefully you enjoy it.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 33: Riser's Rising**

Rias was… Happy? Or was she confused and on edge?

Not even Rias understood what she felt as she walked next to Kalawarner and Mittelt, both wearing Kuoh uniforms, the College pin on Kalawarner's collar and Mittelt in the high school division as a third year.

"What up, Rias… oh, who are these fine specimens?" Anko asked as she and Akeno walked up, holding hands.

"They are… my new pieces." Rias said very unsure. "Mittelt is my Bishop, and Kalawarner is my Knight."

Anko smiled as she got up close, smelling them with her tongue.

"Hm, fallen angels I see." Anko said before turning, her ass getting Kalawarner's attention, slight drooling at the corner of her mouth. "But you see, the only fallen angel for me is my boo."

Akeno was livid at learning they were fallen, but giggled at Anko caressed her body.

"Anko, stop we are in public." Akeno giggled as she tried to push Anko off of her.

"Hm, why should we care?" Anko asked seductively, before removing herself from Akeno, kissing her cheek before she and Kalawarner walked to the College section of the school.

This left Mittelt alone with Akeno and Rias.

"Hey, Buchou." Issei shouted as he and Asia walked to school together with Kuroka, Xenovia, and Shirone.

"Morning… Issei, why are you with them, and who is this?" Rias asked as she looked at Asia.

"Buchou, this is Asia Argento." Issei introduced. "Asia, this is Buch… I mean, Rias Gremory. She is my King."

Rias, Akeno, and Mittelt blinked and were about to freak out when Asia awed and then greeted them.

"Hello, Rias, I am Asia Argento. It is nice to meet you." Asia said with respect. "I hope we can be friends."

"You… What?" Rias asked as she looked at Xenovia and Shirone while Kuroka left to go to the college.

"Oh, I know about devils, angels, and fallen angels." Asia whispered, looking at Mittelt, smiling.

Mittelt looked away.

Rias saw this.

"Wait…" Rias said, thinking before realizing what happened. "Issei, you… you went behind my back?"

Issei started to sweat, but, shockingly, Shirone stepped up.

"Listen princess, this guy wanted to save her, and awakened the Boosted Gear to do so, nearly dying, so give him a break." Shirone said as she pointed at Issei, who was blushing a bit at her… praise?

"WAIT WHAT?" Rias shouted, getting the attention of other students.

"Shut up, you're loud." Shirone said as she covered her ears.

"Come on, we are going to be late." Xenovia said as she stepped forward. "We can talk later, all of us."

Zest was nearby, and heard this.

'Alright, we are making headway.' Zest thought as she walked away, ready to start her day.

_Flashback…_

_"So, the girl is safe, but you killed one of them on accident?" Naruto asked over the phone._

_"Yes, she is and yes I did." Zest said nervously as she paced back and forth._

_"Well," Naruto said as he, unknown to Zest, was carrying Kushina and Damian in his arms, using chakra to stick his phone to his head. "It was an accident and they were defectors. How are the girls? Are they unhurt?"_

_"Besides from a few bullet-like wounds, Xenovia and Shirone are alright, they held back enough to beat their opponents and not kill them." Zest informed. _

_"Okay, you feeling alright? And Jack?"_

_"Jack returned to her home as she was perfectly fine. I suffered no injuries… is Kushina alright?" Zest asked as she heard her daughter start crying._

_End Flashback…_

Zest smiled softly as she looked as she shook her head and left her office to start her class.

'We are making progress.' Zest thought as she looked at her class. "Okay everyone, today we are going to play basketball."

**Skip…**

Xenovia and Shirone escorted Asia to the ORC clubroom after grabbing their food.

"Don't be nervous, Asia." Shirone said protectively as she looked at the older girl. "We will be there with you. And Zest will be there too."

"Oh, I am not that nervous… well, maybe a little." Asia said nervously. "I mean, devils… and all."

Xenovia smiled weakly and took Asia's hand.

"Don't worry, we are here, and Issei is going to be there and he seemed like he wants you to not be involved to much." Xenovia said as she squeezed Asia's hand.

The three of them made it to the old school building and they entered the building, going upstairs and saw the Forbidden room, where Gasper Vladi is, and walked past it to get to the clubroom.

The group arrived at the clubroom door, Issei knocked on it.

"Come in." Rias said from within.

Asia, Shirone, and Xenovia watched Issei open the door.

Rias, Kiba, and Akeno sat around the room, Rias at her desk reading a book while Mittelt, Kiba, and Akeno sat on different couches.

"Afternoon, Buchou." Issei said with a smile as he, Asia, Shirone, and Xenovia entered the room.

"Afternoon, Issei." Rias said as she closed her book. "Afternoon to you three as well."

Asia nervously hid behind Issei when she noticed Mittelt, who saw the young girl's discomfort and looked away.

"Asia, I am Rias Gremory, and I would like to offer friendship towards you." Rias said nicely.

"Friends?" Asia asked nervously.

"Yes." Rias said as she smiled.

"You want to turn me into a devil?"

Rias shook her head.

"I would like to, but I won't force that upon you." Rias said as she glanced at Shirone and Xenovia, who glared at her fiercely.

"Then… I would like to be friends with you." Asia said as she looked around.

Mittelt stood up.

"Asia, I apologize for what happened." Mittelt said as she bowed. "Please forgive me and Kalawarner."

Asia felt uneasy.

"I… I… I would like some time." Asia said after a pregnant pause.

"I can accept that." Mittelt said as she sat back down.

Asia now felt horrible.

Issei squeezed Asia's hand reassuringly.

"Now, for what I want to ask," Rias said as she looked at Xenovia and Shirone. "I offer an invite to join my club, not as devils, but as friends so if there is anything bothering you, you can talk to us about it."

The two sisters blinked and then huddled together.

"That… doesn't sound bad, actually." Xenovia whispered as she scratched her head.

"It doesn't, but we need to talk to… her." Shirone replied softly as she looked at Xenovia. "Especially with what has happened, it would be better to wait."

"Yeah, you are right." Xenovia whispered.

"So, we will have to have time to think about it." Xenovia said after she and Shirone separated.

"That's fine, thank you for coming." Rias said before the two girls left, allowing Rias to exhale.

"So, what can you do?" Akeno asked Mittelt in agitation.

"I can use Light weapons and both Kalawarner and I have decent healing powers, but we can't heal ourselves." Mittelt said as Issei sat down.

"That is beneficial to all of us." Rias said as she cleared her throat. "Now, tonight, we will be battling Sona's Peerage for the right to go to the Familiar Forest."

**Skip…**

After school, Kuroka caught up with Shirone and Xenovia.

Anko, snacking on some dango, stalked their steps, hiding her presence with her magic.

'I know I shouldn't be doing this, Rias will kill me, but I want to do my… panty raid.' Anko thought lustfully as she imagined the type of panties the three girls wore.

"So, how was your day?" Kuroka asked her sisters.

"Rias asked us to join her club, 'for if we need someone to talk to'." Shirone said as she did air quotes.

Kuroka laughed.

"Really? That sounds stupid."

"Well, she doesn't know about Zest." Xenovia informed, making Anko quirk an eyebrow.

'Zest-sensei?' Anko thought.

"Oh, that's true." Kuroka said before the three of them took a left and then turned to enter their house.

Anko snuck close to the house and jumped their fence.

'Too easy.' Anko thought as she chuckled quietly.

She climbed up the wall and picked the window open to Kuroka's room.

'Sweet treasures.' Anko thought deviously as she opened Kuroka's underwear drawer, seeing the different sets Kuroka owned.

She snagged one of the pair of panties, lacy with a butterfly design in the lace, and snuck out the window, shutting it as Kuroka entered her room.

Anko pocketed Kuroka's panties and hit Xenovia's room next, then Shirone's.

'Alright, I'm…' Anko thought before she saw Zest walking up the sidewalk and enter the house's perimeter. 'Zest-sensei… wait, they mentioned Zest-sensei earlier, they live with her?'

Anko's panty stealing radar went off and she located a room she hadn't seen yet, Zest's room.

Anko slipped inside and looked around.

She saw many pictures, a lot of them having the three girls and Zest in them with many other people Anko didn't know.

'hm, maybe they are family. But they don't look anything alike though.' Anko thought as she rummaged Zest's drawers for her panties. 'Score.'

In Anko's hands was a purple thong.

"Anko, what are you doing in my house, and holding my underwear?"

Anko jumped and hit the wall.

She hadn't sensed Zest enter the house yet, and here her teacher was, with rabbit ears.

"Sensei?" Anko said before Zest reeled back and her fist breaking Anko's nose.

**Skip…**

"You didn't need to break her nose."

"She was breaking and entering, I was within my right to defend my belongings."

"But…"

"Asia, please don't argue, once Zest gets like this, there is no stopping her. Even her husband knows not to do that."

Anko stirred awake, seeing Asia's hands in front of her face, healing her nose.

"Hey, she is awake." Shirone said as she poked the Rook of Gremory's face.

"Cut that out!" Anko snapped, making Shirone and Asia to jump away from her.

Anko tried to move, taking notice that she was tied up in rope.

She transformed into her snake form, and slithered out of her bondage before reverting back into her human form.

"Aw, much better." Anko said as she stretched her limbs.

"Anko, what are you doing here?" Zest asked with the aura of intimidation, her chakra flooding the room and targeting Anko specifically.

Anko felt like she was going to shed her skin.

"I…." Anko stammered before breaking and throwing the three pairs of panties from Kuroka, Shirone, and Xenovia she stole at them. "Take them back…."

Said girls were blushing and angry as they snatched their underwear off the floor.

"I'm going to kill her." Xenovia said as she summoned Durandal.

"Okay, put the sword away, Xenovia." Zest said as she recalled her power, turning to face Anko as Durandal vanished. "Did Rias send you here?"

"No, I came on my own volition."

Zest sighed.

"You are just a pervert." Kuroka said as she pointed at Anko, who smirked.

"Guilty as charged." Anko said smugly.

Xenovia and Kuroka went to kill Anko, but were stopped by Zest.

"Get out of my house, now." Zest demanded of Anko, not leaving any room for argument.

"Fine." Anko said as she left. "I won't tell Rias what happened, for you fellow yokai."

Anko left.

"Why didn't you let us kill her?" Kuroka asked as she crossed her arms.

"She isn't worth it." Shirone answered for Zest. "It would cause more trouble for us and Naruto."

Xenovia and Kuroka nodded in understanding as the family went about their usual business for the day.

**Meanwhile, Genbu's…**

Penemue, with Damian sleeping in her arms, watched Naruto put Kushina in her crib, gently rocking it enough to allow the babe to be further lulled to sleep.

Naruto took a few quiet steps away from his youngest daughter and then silently the two exited and shut the door.

"Phew." Naruto said as he moved the sweat off his head.

"Yeah, that was intense." Penemue said as they moved to the next room and put Damian to bed.

Lucoa and Jiraiya left for the day earlier, and it was just the two adults and the two babes.

"Naruto," Penemue said lustfully as she looked at her shared husband. "We are all… alone."

She grabbed his dick through his pants.

Naruto blushed a bit as he grew aroused.

"Penemue, now isn't the time." Naruto said as he tried to move her hand, which didn't want to move.

"Hm, you know I like it rough, babe." Penemue purred before she pulled Naruto into her lips, shoving her tongue into his mouth.

"Naruto, we are home." Lucoa said as she and Jiraiya, who was sleeping, arrived on Genbu. "Oh, okay…"

Penemue didn't stop her assault on Naruto as Lucoa walked past the two of them to get to Jiraiya's bedroom.

Lucoa returned and dropped her dress, popping off her bra before pushing Penemue to the side to kiss Naruto.

Penemue removed her clothing, keeping her panties on.

'Fuck it.' Naruto said as he put his arms around each of his wives, pulling them close as he grabbed their asses, squeezing them.

The girls moaned, their knees starting to wobble a bit before Naruto moved them to his room.

"You both got me bothered, so prepare to get what you deserve." Naruto said as he pushed them onto his bed as he removed his shirt.

Lucoa and Penemue smiled deviously as they removed their soaked panties and readied themselves for Naruto.

He dropped his pants and sprung into action, flipping Penemue into the doggy style position and teased her clit as Lucoa moved over.

Naruto pushed forward, penetrating Penemue's pussy with one swift stroke.

"AGHMPH!" Penemue screamed before her face was shoved into Lucoa's lightly furred snatch.

"YES, EAT ME!" Lucoa screamed, as she removed Penemue's glasses.

Penemue felt Naruto start to move, her face going in and out of Lucoa's wet lower lips and closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

Lucoa moaned in pleasure as Naruto's thrusting slammed Penemue into her core.

"Naruto, faster." Lucoa gasped out as Naruto spanked Penemue's ass, enjoying the ripple in her flesh.

"Okay… Penemue you feel so warm…" Naruto gasped out as he picked up speed.

Penemue didn't even hear Naruto as she continued to lap Lucoa's clit, sucking on it, gently grazing it with her teeth, all the while moaning as she felt her own pussy burn up as Naruto's dick stirred her insides.

Lucoa spasmed at this and pulled Penemue deeper into her.

"Yes… little bit more." Lucoa stated as she started to sweat a bit before Penemue slipped a finger into the Dragon God's asshole.

Naruto saw all of this and felt even more aroused at how well these two interacted during sex.

He felt the familiar signs of his climax and pulled out of Penemue, who whined at the loss before Lucoa moved her over and jumped Naruto to the ground, sitting on his pelvis before he entered her.

"YES!" Lucoa shouted as she started bouncing up and down on Naruto, silently thanking the sound proofing barriers they have set up so the babes could sleep peacefully.

Naruto grunted as he pumped into Lucoa, grabbing her massive breasts and sucking on one of them.

Penemue, not wanting to miss out, moved over and presented her vagina to Lucoa, who dove into it and started sucking on Penemue's pussy.

Penemue moaned as she felt the thrills of oral ripple through her system as Lucoa bounced on top of Naruto.

Naruto, once again, felt the signs of an orgasm, and pushed Lucoa off of him.

He stood up and started jerking off, with Lucoa and Penemue getting on their knees, masturbating as they waited for his jizz.

Lucoa leaned towards Penemue and started kissing her, adding her tongue.

Penemue reciprocated as she and Lucoa continued to lap the others spit for Naruto's benefit.

Naruto sped up and at the moment of orgasm, he moaned, signaling his release to his wives, who turned their faces enough to get open their mouths as they rubbed their clits to cumming.

Naruto sprayed several blasts of cum onto their faces, their eyes, cheeks and mouths being hit, with most sliding off and dripping down their breasts while their fluids slipped through their lower lips and fingers.

Lucoa smiled as she summoned a long two headed dildo and shoved it in her pussy.

"Not done yet, Naruto." Lucoa said as she slipped her dildo into Penemue's fluids and then penetrated Penemue's ass.

She pulled Penemue up, and held her by her knees.

Penemue leaned into Lucoa's body as she presented her pussy to Naruto, who was aroused again,

"You two are insatiable." Naruto said before he entered Penemue again, both Lucoa and Naruto thrusting into her.

**Skip, few days later…**

"AW." Kuroka said as she stretched while she walked with Shirone. "Today is such a nice day for a walk."

They two of them had decided to take a walk, since it was the weekend.

"Excuse me."

Shirone turned and saw a well-dressed, blonde haired female. She wasn't Japanese from her European looks and her accent.

"Yes?" Shirone answered, making Kuroka stop.

"Can you help my brother and I?" this stranger asked as she pulled out a map. "We are trying to find out where this one restaurant is."

Kuroka looked at the name this girl pointed to.

"Oh, Cul Serré? That will…"

"Ravel, Riser has told you, we don't need commoner's help."

Kuroka and Shirone looked up and deadpanned.

He was slightly taller than an average adult male, and was dressed in a way that screamed royalty.

And his scent… stunk of devil.

"Riser, we do need help." The now named Ravel said as she closed the map. "They know where we need to go."

Riser looked at the Kuroka and Shirone.

"Hey," Riser said suavely, trying to lay on the charm as he walked up to Kuroka. "Riser's name is Riser Phenex."

Kuroka's eyes narrowed.

"You want to ditch the midget and come with me and my sister for dinner?"

"No thanks." Kuroka said sternly. "For Cul Serré you go down the block and take a left. Two blocks up and then a right. You will see it. Good day."

Kuroka grabbed Shirone's wrist and started to walk past the two devils, before Riser aggressively grabbed Kuroka's shoulder.

What Riser expected was for her to stop so he could make her go with them.

What he didn't expect Kuroka to do was to have her grabbed his wrist and throw him over her shoulder, then proceed to step on his throat.

"Stay away from us, NOW!" Kuroka stated very seriously before applying a lot of pressure to Riser's throat before stepping off and running away with Shirone.

Nice day for a walk: Ruined.

**Chapter 33, DONE!**

**Another short chapter, but hopefully, I will be able to write longer ones, about 4000-4500 chapters again soon. **

**Well, what did you think?**

**Anko got some funny scenes and the transition to the Riser arc has started with a Riser getting thwarted by Kuroka. **

**And then there was the lemon. Yeah, I was feeling like writing Penemue's lemon now, I know its random, but this is fanfiction, not everything needs to make sense.**

**Cul S****erré**** is french for Tight Ass. DBZA joke.**

**If you enjoyed it, please leave a review, even if you hated it.**

**Happy St. Patrick's Day, I'll drink for all underage readers. **


	34. Playing with Salamander's

**_Original Posted On: Mar. 19, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Darkmaster10000000: Yeah, Riser does. It is part of his charm. LOL.

Chronosign: I'll check it out.

AxeMan18: Thank you.

DragonBerserk: Thank you for pointing that out, I went back and changed it.

Shifter: Thank you Shifter.

Grounded Forever: Yeah, I know, I am tanking this story. I have no excuse, but I laugh hard at your points. Holding back a howl.

Darth56: Yeah, I am trying to do longer chapters. At least over 3000 words.

Dlowe265: Thank you.

NaruAi2018: Thank you for bringing this up. I definitely will start creating an OC, and of course he won't side with Naruto.

Nickclause: Thank you.

Calderoneric758: WHERE! POPO, I KNOW THE PECKING ORDER!

Midnightscar17: Yeah, I know. I suck.

Guest: The six-way lemon will happen, just not for a while. People, *COUGH*AADANHEDAN*COUGH* have issues with the lemons. And thank you for the support.

Guest: Naruto hasn't met Anko yet because Zest could handle it. And that is your opinion.

Archangel Xireon Chaos God: LOL, I busted a lung at lunch when I read that.

Harrison Aldrich Emrys: Yeah, Naruto IS a coward. He isn't the same person from his Canon, remember, he was basically reincarnated and didn't have his memories until he was 17. So, he isn't going to be the same happy-go-lucky person who doesn't let things get to him. Naruto is a human.

Primarx: Yeah, I should have done that with Kuroka kicking Riser's ass.

Spark681: Thanks man, I needed that. Got a LOT of flack over the last few chapters.

Naruto009523: Anko… I don't think Anko will join Naruto. She isn't bisexual. She is into women only.

Autobot-Wolfsketch: Thank you.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 34: Playing with Salamander's**

**Near evening…**

Zest was sitting in the teacher's lounge enjoying a cup of cinnamon-mint tea.

She hummed as she sipped the liquid.

It helped take her mind off of her sore ass cheeks. Naruto had spanked Zest for killing Dohnaseek, despite it being an accident. Zest had accepted her punishment gracefully, and endured all of the chakra enhanced slaps to her butt.

'I am on edge a bit.' Zest thought as she put her tea down. 'Shirone did mention a couple of Phenex clan members walking around here recently. I have to protect the girls better.'

Zest blinked when she felt a strong devil presence.

**"Oh, that is interesting."** Son said within Zest, getting her attention.

'Who is it, Sensei?'

**"An old foe from the Faction War."** Son explained. **"But she isn't anything to worry about, she uses ice, so you have an advantage."**

Zest felt uneasy, and decided to check it out.

She walked to the old school building and was able to walk up the wall unseen and peeked through the window.

**Inside the ORC clubroom…**

Grayfia watched as Rias stood before Issei, Kiba, Akeno, and Mittelt.

They were waiting for Kalawarner and Anko to arrive, which they did now.

"Afternoon, Rias." Anko said in an un-lady like manner and strutted over to Akeno, sitting in her lap. "Afternoon, boo."

Akeno smiled and slipped her arms around Anko's stomach and hugged her.

"Uhm…" Issei said nervously as he tried to keep a nose bleed from happening. "Who are you?"

"Anko Mitarashi, Rook." Anko said uncaringly.

"Anko, be nice to Issei, he hasn't met you yet." Rias said before she turned to Issei. "Anko is in college, as well as Kalawarner."

Kalawarner and Mittelt waved, not being nervous due to Issei never meeting them.

"How is Asia, Issei?" Kiba asked, trying to free the tension.

"Asia is doing well. The others are helping her and she is happy." Issei said as he smiled.

Asia had made him lunch that day, and he had enjoyed it.

"With all of you here, I can now…"

Flames appeared and vanished within the room, Riser and Ravel appearing.

"Welcome, Riser Phenex." Grayfia said as she bowed respectfully.

**Meanwhile…**

Serafall hummed as she walked through the halls of the Sitri Mansion.

"Oscar, Lily!" Serafall called out as she entered their room, not seeing her children.

Serafall instinctively stuck her hand out and froze the massive hammer head that flew out at her, the intention to hit her.

"BOO!"

"No…"

Serafall stepped around the hammer and saw her twins pouting.

Their spring trap failed.

"Oh, you two." Serafall says as she picked up her Little Tricksters.

She teleported out to Genbu's back.

"Daddy…" Kushina screamed as she waddled over Naruto, tears streaming down her face. "Damian…. Hurt…."

Serafall blinked as Naruto picked up Kushina, soothing her.

"Daa…" Lily cried in happiness as she reached out for Naruto.

"Hey sweetheart." Naruto said as he took her from Serafall, letting her put Oscar down, who hugged his dad's leg. "Hey Squirt."

Kushina saw her sister, no longer crying, and smiled.

"Lily, Osc…" Kushina said in excitement and the twins took notice of Kushina.

"Kushi!"

Naruto put the girls down and the three of them waddled off and started playing.

"They are getting rambunctious." Serafall said as she sat down. "They are making traps now, and they are not even two."

Naruto laughed heartily as Penemue entered.

"Damian is taking his nap and Jiraiya is with Lucoa learning how to read." Penemue said as she sat down.

"Thanks, Penemue." Naruto said as he moved over and kissed Serafall's cheek and then kissed Penemue's. "I'll be leaving for a few hours. I'm going to spend some time with Gabriel."

"Alright, hon." Serafall purred.

"Have fun." Penemue said.

Naruto bid good bye to his children, who pouted before they returned to their little game.

He said fair well to Lucoa and Jiraiya before opening a portal to Heaven.

**Heaven…**

"Daddy…" Joseph and Mary shouted as they hovered towards him, hap hazardously going up and down with their tiny wings.

Naruto picked them up and kissed their heads, making them laugh.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked up and saw Michael and Gabriel walking towards them.

"How has it been, Michael?" Naruto asked as he looked at his brother-in-law.

"We have been doing well." Michael replied as he looked at his nephew and niece. "They have been little rascals, but they are acting like angels."

"Hey, look. It's Naruto."

The not-so-small family looked over and saw many Flugel looking their way.

"You're right, it is."

They murmured and waved, to which Naruto waved back.

Oscar and Mary waved too, laughing the entire time.

"May I have a moment to talk, alone?" Michael asked, his tone not soft and polite, but gently stern and serious.

"Sure." Naruto said, looking at his children. "Okay, daddy is going to talk to uncle Michael, I will be a little while."

"No…" Mary shouted as she clung to Naruto's shirt.

"Stay…" Joseph finished as he gripped the other shoulder.

Gabriel gently removed her babies from her husband.

"I'll calm them down. You focus on your talk." Gabriel said as she kissed Naruto.

"Thank you, Gabriel." Naruto said as he ruffled the toddler's hair before Michael and Naruto started walking one way with Gabriel taking her children the other. "So, may I ask why you need to talk to me, Michael?"

Michael and Naruto walked at an even pace.

"I, the Satan's, and Azazel are planning to gather together for a meeting. We want to build a faction peace treaty for future generations of Angels, Fallen, and Devils to live in better circumstances." Michael said calmly as he kept his eyes forward. "Since you have profane connections to all factions, Azazel and I would like to have you join the meeting as a neutral party to keep any in-fighting from happening."

Naruto stopped.

"I see." He said as he looked at the ground. "That would be a good idea. But…"

"You don't feel comfortable, the devils, minus the Satan's, having left a bad impression on you during the war." Michael guessed.

"Hit the nail on the head." Naruto said with sarcasm.

"Naruto, it would be beneficial for all of us if you were there." Michael pleaded calmly. "It's time for you to reveal yourself to the Devil's."

Naruto looked at the back of Michael's head.

"You aren't going to back down from this, are you?"

"No, I want this meeting for peace to end in agreement." Michael restated. "You being there will calm everyone. Live up to your title of Protector."

"I never wanted that title to begin with." Naruto snapped. "I may have ended the war, but I abandoned my daughter and hide away. I am nothing more than a coward."

Michael stopped and gazed sadly at Naruto.

"Naruto," Michael said. "I recently went to the Pure Lands."

Naruto's ears perked up.

"Tamamo and Minato are doing well, and say they want you to be happy." Michael said honestly, which Naruto could sense with Kurama. "Tamamo even said she wants to hold your children. Her tone very jealous."

Naruto wanted to punch Michael right now.

"Please," Naruto said in calm anger. "Stop."

"Alright." Michael said.

"If I do this, I want you to do something for me."

"What is it you want?"

"I want you to pull True Longinus out of the reincarnation system of the Sacred Gears, along with a few others."

Michael let out a small sigh.

"Naruto, you know I can't do that." He said in tired exhaustion.

"I won't go until you say you promise to take True Longinus from the hands of humans." Naruto stated firmly.

"I can't do that." Michael said. "Why are you so scared of the spear?"

"I am not scared of that spear." Naruto stated. "I fear what the user can do to each other with the weapon that speared Jesus Christ."

"The answer is still no."

"Why?"

"My Father allowed it, so I will keep it." Michael said.

Naruto wanted to say more, but stopped when he felt pressure on his leg.

He and Michael looked down and saw Joseph giggling as he looked up at his dad.

"Play…" He said with a big smile.

The tension between Naruto and Michael dissipated.

"Okay, I will." Naruto said as he picked Joseph up. "Michael. I will be at the meeting."

Michael was surprised at what Naruto said as said man walked away with his son.

"Thank you, brother." Michael said as he went about his business.

**Kuoh…**

Riser smirked as he shook Rias's hand, cementing the Rating Game.

'Ten days should be enough for them to at least give me and my Peerage a good fight for the Satan's and the crowd.' He thought as he and Ravel left.

"Hey Ravel." Riser said as he and Ravel walked off the school grounds. "Will you be Riser's Bishop?"

Riser, as of this moment, was missing one piece, a second Bishop.

"Why?" Ravel asked with a deadpanned expression.

"Because, Riser wants your help." Riser said, not lying in the least.

Ravel thought about it before nodding.

She believed that the marriage would be beneficial to their race, the children of Phenex and Gremory descent would be strong if sired.

"Okay, Riser, I'll join your Peerage." She said as Riser smiled.

"Thank you, Ravel." Riser said as he looked around, knowing he wasn't allowed to cause a ruckus in the human world, and pulled out his Bishop piece.

Ravel was turned into Riser's Bishop, immediately feeling the boost in magic the piece offered.

"Yes, now Riser has the Little Sister arc-type in my Peerage." Riser declared with a bellowing laugh.

Ravel's eyes darkened as she pulled out a spiked metal bat.

Riser still laughed as his head grew back.

"Wow, that was cool."

Riser and Ravel went stiff as corpses as they heard that.

They turned their heads and saw Xenovia and Zest, who were walking home late.

Xenovia having Kendo practice and Zest wanting to walk Xenovia home, not trusting Riser with what had happened earlier.

"Hey." Riser said, suavely.

"We are leaving." Zest said as she, like Kuroka to Shirone, grabbed Xenovia and pulled her away.

Ravel sighed as she watched her brother step in front of them.

"Hey, calm down. I was just going to ask if you wanted to go and get something to eat?" He said charmingly.

Any human female would have fallen for him as Riser was putting on the Devil's charm.

"We aren't interested." Zest said as she and Xenovia tried to walk past him, only for him to cut them off again.

"Brother, just leave them alone." Ravel pleaded.

"You would do well to listen to her, boy." Zest warned as she glared at Riser.

Riser didn't like that look.

"Listen here…"

Riser gasped as he felt an intense heat boiling in his stomach.

"RISER!" Ravel shouted in a panic.

He looked down and saw Zest's fist embedded in his guts, blood squirting out of him as corroded rust orange chakra covered her hand to her elbow.

Zest gripped his entrails.

"Leave, Now." Zest stated before she violently jerked her hand out of him, his organs bursting from his wound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Riser shouted in agony as he fell to his knees.

"Put a sock in it." Zest said coldly. "Actually, take the whole FOOT!"

Riser was silenced when Zest's shoe was forced into his mouth.

"Stop this!" Ravel shouted. "Please…"

Zest felt intense regret as she saw Ravel's pleading form.

She sighed before removing her foot and letting Riser gasp as his wounds started to heal.

"Fine, but come near me or my family again, I won't stop." Zest said before pulling Xenovia away.

"Sorry…" Xenovia shouted to Ravel.

"BITCH!" Riser shouted as he lunged at them, only to be bisected by Kubikiribocho.

"Okay, shit." Xenovia said nervously.

She had acted instinctively when she summoned her now fully restored weapon, Riser's blood being absorbed and the iron in it used to fix the blade.

Ravel felt fear.

Not only was the adult able to over power Riser, but the girl was able to as well.

"Sorry." Xenovia shouted before she and Zest walked off, her sword vanishing.

'Who are they?' Ravel thought as she collapsed.

**Uzumaki home…**

"You did what?" Kuroka asked as she looked at Zest and Xenovia.

"That Phenex devil approached us as well, and when he didn't leave us alone." Xenovia said as she brushed her long hair in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Yeah, he did." Zest said as she looked at her three daughters. "We went overboard."

"I say he should have had more punishment." Shirone said as she helped Xenovia brush her hair.

"Naruto isn't going to be happy."

"Well, I am not excited."

The four women gasped and turned as they saw Naruto with Kushina.

"Mommy…" Kushina said as she saw her mom.

"She wanted to see you, so I decided to come over for a few hours." Naruto said as he looked at Kuroka, Shirone, Kushina, and Zest. "Now, what happened?"

**Meanwhile…**

"Sona." Jack said as she bowed to her young King. "You said you had an assignment?"

"Yes, I do." Sona said softly as she looked at her Pawn. "I want you to do me a favor."

"Ask, and I shall do my best." Jack said honestly.

**Naruto…**

Naruto looked deadpanned at his family as Shirone played with Kushina.

"So, you assaulted a pillar devil?" Naruto asked, summarizing what they told him in one sentence.

"Well… Yes, we did." Zest said as she saw the stress building in Naruto.

He sighed.

"Okay, okay…" he said slowly. "We will have to apologize at the meeting."

"What meeting?" Shirone asked as she picked up Kushina.

"The faction heads are having a meeting to try to achieve peace." Naruto informed them. "And Michael asked me to go as a peace keeper. I decided that I would go."

"Oh, Naruto. That is…" Zest said as she remembered how much Naruto avoided devils. "That is… mature of you."

Naruto laughed a bit with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, you could say that."

**Skip, Gremory Villa…**

"We have ten days to train everyone." Rias stated as she looked at her peerage, all of them in their PE clothes, except Anko, who opted for cut off short shorts and a tank top. "So, let's…"

A short black figure shot from the tree tops behind Rias, two knives in their hands.

Kiba saw this and summoned a sword as he ran at Rias.

"BUCHOU, DUCK!" Kiba shouted as he swung his sword, Rias ducking in time as Kiba's sword clashed against one of the knives.

"Good speed." The attacker said, their face looking up, revealing a skull mask with two red stripes over the eyes to the chin.

Kiba was unsettled as the person landed.

He summoned a second sword and they danced around each other with their blades.

"KIBA!" Issei shouted, summoning his sacred gear to step in, but was stopped by Anko.

"Cool your jets." She said calmly before looking up to see Kalawarner and Mittelt take flight, their wings being of Devil and Fallen.

"Three on one, huh?" This small person asked as she side stepped the two fallen and kicked Mittelt into Kalawarner, slicing Kiba's arm.

Kiba dropped his sword as venom numbed his arm to the point of being unusable.

'What?' Kiba thought before he was yanked back when Anko jumped in, partially transformed.

Her hands had claws, her mouth was split higher on her cheeks, revealing snake like fangs and jaw. She had a tail that was four feet long and had purple scales. (1)

The assailant jumped back as Anko swiped at her, her claws slicing through a tree.

'Fire style…' Anko thought as she went through a few hand signs. 'Dragon Fire Jutsu!'

A spire of fire flew from Anko's mouth, forming into a Chinese dragon, and targeted the assailant.

"Good move." She said before the flames engulfed her. "But not good enough. Balance Breaker…"

The fire was dispelled as a pulse of power came from the assailant.

Her cloak was pushed over her shoulders, revealing a skimpy bondage like outfit. Her arms were covered in segmented purple bands wrapped around the entirety of her arms, like armor, the hands having claws. There was a thick arch of purple bands behind her, arching over her head, connected to her shoulders, which was why the cloak was now as open as it was. (2)

"Salamandra In Furiam." She said before she activated her left eye, which was hidden behind her mask and eyepatch.

'Wait…' Rias thought as she saw this balance breaker.

Anko growled and bum rushed the assailant, Kalawarner and Mittelt behind her, with Kalawarner summoning a blade of light and Mittelt summoning her mini spears from a distance.

The assailant smirked and spun around, kicked Kalawarner in the jaw before landing seven strikes to pressure points in the blink of an eye.

She then grabbed Anko, paralyzing the snake's wrist and threw her at Mittelt, who ended her attack and caught Anko.

"Simple distraction." The assailant said as she vanished from sight.

"Where are they?" Akeno shouted as she looked around for them.

"Here."

Akeno turned and blasted lightning, hitting nothing before she felt herself get jabbed and poisoned in a few seconds before she collapsed.

"Buchou, stay behind me." Issei said as he stood before Rias.

Mittelt flew down behind Rias, facing away from her.

"What can we do, Rias?" Mittelt asked in a slight panic. "We can't even sense them…"

'Wait…' Rias thought before realizing what was going on. "Okay, Jack, you got us."

"Hm, took you long enough to realize it was me." Jack said as she appeared on Rias's shoulders, her Balance Breaker still active as she removed her hood and mask, allowing her short white hair to bellow out, and revealing her face. "I'm a little hurt."

**Chapter 34, DONE!**

**1 Diego Brando's partial transformation with Scary Monsters from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Steel Ball Run.**

**2 Kensei Muguruma's bankai without the knuckle blades. Claws are added for slicing and impaling.**


	35. Game Preparations

**_Original Posted On: Mar. 24, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Nickclause: Thank you.

Kragh50: You are welcome.

Darkmaster10000000: Oh, you will fucking hate me. OR, think what I have planned for the Rating Game is Genius.

AxeMan18: What fight? You mean Riser's beatdown?

Naruto009523: Yeah, I know. AnkoXNaruto is good story telling, but this isn't that type of story. Thank you for sticking with me.

WindCitySlayer1: Thank you.

Chronosign: …..SHIT THAT WAS WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO! COBRA'S SCALES!

Spark681: Yeah, we are getting closer to the first chapter.

Crywolfeven: Dude, that… that means a lot to me. Thank you.

Darth56: With what I have planned, people who know me will see it coming a mile away. Especially with who I have involved.

Primarx: Yeah, Naruto has, but nothing to big in the 'core' of the story. I wanted to focus more on other characters, especially this chapter. You will see why.

Carl518: Dude, thanks for reminding me of that, now when Naruto stops Rias from killing Riser, shit is going to hit the fan.

NaruAi2018: You're welcome.

Calderoneric758: The bat was from the manga, when Riser has Ravel become his bishop, he declares the little sister thing and she rips his head off. Well, if your oldest child was kidnapped, what would you do. And the better question is: What will Naruto AND Amaterasu do?

Edwardlumpkin3: I know, but with his children there, Naruto knows its better to not get argumentative.

Dlowe265: Thank you.

Autobot-Wolfsketch: Finally, someone understands and appreciates Naruto being the bigger person.

TheB: Well, haven't you been hurt to the point it still hurts today? Emotionally?

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 35: Game Preparation**

**Kyoto…**

"You are going to this Faction Meeting?" Yasaka asked in shock as she and Naruto sat in her mother's garden.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he nervously scratched his head. "I wanted to fight, but didn't want to scare my children. I bet Michael planned that."

"I don't think Michael would do that." Yasaka said before she remembered something and reached into her pocket sleeve. "Papa, take a look at this."

Naruto watched as Yasaka pulled out a deck of tarot cards.

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he took the deck from Yasaka.

"It's the prototype for the Yokai Reincarnation system if we ever need it." Yasaka explained.

"Okay, but why Tarot Cards?" Naruto asked as he looked at the prototype deck of reincarnation cards that Yasaka had made.

"Because shut up." Yasaka said as she pouted at her dad.

"Okay, I will." Naruto replied sarcastically, as he turned The Emperor card. "This is the King card?"

"Yes, the one who has this one doesn't get anything, but is given the right to own the deck." Yasaka explained.

"Cool, I guess." Naruto said as he handed Yasaka back the Yokai Tarot.

"Papa, it's a last resort in case we have a near mass extinction." Yasaka stated with a pout.

"Grandpa, Mama!"

Naruto and Yasaka turned and saw Kunou dragging Amaterasu towards the father/daughter duo with a huge smile on her face.

"Little Sunflower." Naruto said as he picked up Kunou and kissed her cheek.

"Grandpa, I'm not a baby anymore." Kunou (Age 11, almost 12) said as she pushed him off of her.

"Oh, is that so?" Naruto asked as he put Kunou down.

"Yes, because watch this." Kunou said as sand floated out of her gourd and she created a sand clone. "Not only that."

The sand morphed into Shukaku and moved like him, getting his everlasting scowl down perfectly.

Eight more sand clones appeared, before they all became the rest of the beasts, mini-versions.

"Now…" Kunou said as she heated the sand, melting it and becoming glass, which heated the small area around it.

All nine sand clones became glass sculptures of the tailed beasts.

"That is impressive." Naruto said as he ruffled his granddaughter's hair, much to her dislike.

**Meanwhile, With Azazel…**

"You know why I asked you here?" Azazel asked his companion.

"One of my experiments?"

"Orochimaru, Raynare was able to take your failed experiments and used them against Naruto's group." Azazel stated angrily.

Orochimaru, a snake yokai, stiffened and felt a chill go down his spine.

"Oh, I see." He said nervously.

He was very pale, and had long black hair. He wore a simple white lab outfit, fitting his scientific nature. His eyes were snake like and he had purple rings around his eyes.

"You need to start destroying your failures so this doesn't happen again." Azazel said sternly.

"Of course, Azazel." Orochimaru said with a bow, honestly embarrassed.

"Anyway, how is your son doing? I heard he got a girlfriend recently." Azazel asked.

Orochimaru smiled.

"Diego, my precious artificial son, he is doing fine. Though he still doesn't know he is my son, or has that artificial sacred gear of his." Orochimaru said as he looked pained. "I wish I could be there for him more."

"Meh," Azazel said as he looked at his colleague. "Did you forget what happened with your daughter, Ranko?"

"Anko." Orochimaru corrected.

"Yeah, her."

"No, I haven't forgotten." Orochimaru said as he touched his neck, were a bite scar was. "I won't ever forget."

**Meanwhile, Phenex Mansion…**

After wandering the human world, Riser and Ravel decided to return to their home.

"Ravel," Riser said with hidden disdain. "Riser doesn't want you telling anyone about what happened here."

"Brother, I think…"

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO RISER!" Riser shouted as he grabbed Ravel's clothing, ruffling them and terrifying Ravel.

"Okay…" Ravel said with fear as she saw rage burning in Riser's eyes.

Riser let his sister go before they teleported home.

"Welcome home, Lord Riser, Lady Ravel." A blonde-haired male servant said with a bow. "How was the human world?"

"Stuff it, vampire freak." Riser said as he brushed past the boy, who was about sixteen years old.

"Don't pay attention to him, Diego." Ravel said as she touched said boy.

Diego smiled.

"You know how to make things tolerable, Ravel." Diego said before he leaned down, Ravel leaning up to kiss her boyfriend.

Diego Brando, Layla Phenex's Pawn, was dating the youngest daughter of the Phenex family.

He is a Dhampir/Devil Hybrid.

"You okay, Ravel?" Diego asked as they separated. "You seem kind of skittish?"

Ravel wanted to rebuff his statement, but looked aside.

"Ravel…" Diego said as he caressed her cheek, pushing some hair aside. "Did Riser do something?"

Diego got his answer when he saw her eyes widen.

"I see." He said as his face became one of anger and plotting.

"Please," Ravel asked as she touched his hand, which was still resting on her face. "Don't do anything. It… it isn't worth it."

Diego took a deep breath.

"As you wish, Ravel." He said solemnly and touched his forehead to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ravel said as she kissed his cheek and reluctantly removed herself Diego. "We should inform mother about my return."

Diego smiled softly and nodded.

"Also, I joined his Peerage." Ravel said causing Diego to stop walking.

**Next day, Gremory Villa…**

Jack stretched before she looked over her charges, the Gremory Peerage.

"Morning, everyone." Jack said as she stretched her legs, showing off impressive flexibility. "You guys get enough sleep?"

"Yeah we did." Anko spat angrily, her anger from the day before not being soothed, even with Akeno trying.

It was the day after Jack arrived and kicked their asses, and her she was acting all nice.

"Well, grumpy Gus, I guess you will get harder training." Jack said as she took mental notes.

"Wait, you are going to train us?" Issei asked as he looked at Jack.

"Yep," Jack said as she finished stretching. "I had nothing better to do, and decided to help out."

That last part was a lie.

Sona had asked Jack to help them.

Anko grumbled.

"I don't need any help in my training." Anko stated before she stormed off.

"Okay, suit yourself, snake." Jack jabbed as she turned to Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Issei, Kalawarner, and Mittelt. "Any other objectors?"

No one answered.

"Good, now, this is what I was able to come up with for a training regime." Jack said chipperly as she pulled out a piece of paper. "Rias, Akeno, you are the least physical, so basic exercises for you guys to get better stamina and thus grow your pool of magic. Kiba, your speed is okay, but you lack physical strength, so lift some weights and do your normal exercises. Kalawarner and Mittelt, you two are fine as you are, being fallen and such you have an advantage against us normal devils, but I would work with some light exercises in case your opponent gets in close. And don't worry, I can make clones to help everyone."

Jack made enough shadow clones before she turned to Issei.

"You will be training with me, Red Dragon." Jack said sadistically.

"Wai, who are you again?" Issei asked dumbly. "I didn't get your name yesterday after you beat us?"

"My apologies," Jack said with a deep bow and a flourish of her arm. "I am Jack 'The Ripper' Sitri, Pawn of Sona Sitri, and former Terror of London."

"Wait, you are THE Ripper?" Akeno asked, having never known this.

"Yes, I am, or was." Jack said as she remembered being found by Naruto and Zest. "I gave up that life when Misla found me and then gave me to Serafall Leviathan."

Issei had a confused look on his face, while everyone else was shocked.

"Okay, back on topic." Jack said as she clapped her hands. "Get to going on your assigned exercises, Issei, follow me."

"Okay." Issei nervously said as he followed the tiny Reaper into the woods.

Rias watched as the two Pawns walked off before she and Akeno started their exercises.

'Hopefully this doesn't turn out bad.' Rias thought as she started running.

"Come on Gremory, move your ass or else I'll spank it." A clone shouted.

**Meanwhile…**

"Please." Diego begged as he bowed on the floor before Riser and Layla. "Let me fight along side you in your next Rating Game, Riser?"

"I think you should, Riser." Layla said, knowing all of Diego's capabilities. "He would be an asset. I heard that Rias did reincarnate two fallen angels lately, so she might use them as the heavy assault due to our weakness to Light."

Riser nodded in agreement.

"Fine, Riser allows you to join, meaning Riser needs to tell one of his pawns she isn't allowed." Riser said as he scratched his head, knowing what Diego could do. "But you will only fight the two fallen, leave everyone else to us."

"Of course." Diego said, with hidden anger and aggression under his words.

Riser left the room, trying to figure out who to take out of his peerage.

"Diego, you want to be by Ravel's side, don't you?" Layla said as he Pawn stood up.

"I was that obvious?" He asked with a faint blush against his pale skin.

"Well, I do like you, and I want Ravel to be happy, so I accept it." Layla said with a chuckle.

Diego thanked Layla for her help and went to his room.

**Villa…**

Issei and Jack walked into the woods and found a small clearing.

"Well, this should be far enough." Jack said as she turned to face Issei. "So, can you communicate with the dragon?"

"What?" Issei asked before a green light emitted from the back of his left hand.

**"I can talk through his hand, well, now at least." **Ddraig said. **"Well, due to your presence at least." **

"Hm, that is interesting." Jack said in slight awe as she analyzed the Gauntlet with her byakugan. "That is interesting design wise, and you can Boost every ten seconds. That is a limitation. We need to get you up to Balance Breaker."

Issei was confused.

"Balance… Breaker?" Issei asked, feeling bad for not knowing.

"Yeah, the ultimate form of a sacred gear." Jack stated. "I used mine yesterday."

"Oh," Issei said as he thought about yesterday, remembering Jack's armor. "That armor was your balance breaker?"

"Yes, and the Red Dragons of the past always had an armor type, so we are similar enough for me to get you to balance breaker." Jack stated as she pointed at Issei's face. "Now, shut up and listen to what I am going to instruct you in."

**Skip…**

"Fuck, I thought that would work." Jack said as she looked at the barely conscious Issei.

It was dusk and with her clones popping, she knew everyone made slight progress.

"Well, I guess there is always tomorrow. But, before that…. COMBAT TRAINING!" Jack shouted as she drew her knives.

Issei ran and screamed like a bitch.

**Uzumaki house…**

Tsunade sat before Asia.

"I am here to help train you on the weekends." She said as she looked at the timid child.

"But I don't want to fight." Asia weakly responded, fearing what the slug yokai before her could do.

"I know, but this is special training." Tsunade said as she pulled out a large bottle of sake. "Tell me, what do you think is important for a medic?"

"Isn't it healing?" Asia said, sort of confused.

"No, it isn't." Tsunade said before taking six chugs of her precious sake. "The most important thing for a medic, is to dodge."

"Dodge?"

"If you get hurt, then who will heal the others?" Tsunade asked seriously as she took more swigs.

"I see." Asia said with depression.

"Don't worry Asia." Xenovia said as she entered the kitchen, grabbing a box of crackers, opening them. "We will be there watching your back."

"I know I will." Shirone said as she snagged some crackers.

"Me three." Kuroka muttered as she crawled in.

Her training was much harsher than her younger sisters.

"Well, you are now a part of the family, I guess." Tsunade said slightly sloshed. "Welcome, Asia Argento-Uzumaki."

"Tsunade." Zest said as she face-palmed, embarrassment in her voice.

**Chapter 34, DONE!**

**I know, the chapter is short, but this story is giving me a shit ton of burn out feels.**

**Also, I will keep writing, even if the story is crap, but I am not just writing for myself. We are in dark and scary times with this crisis, and I will keep writing to lift your spirits, even if it is a little. **


	36. Convergence

**_Original Posted On: Mar. 26, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Kragh50: You're welcome.

Darkmaster10000000: Yeah, I decided to pull a Narutoplug, and have Orochimaru be a good guy. Little confused with that last part though?

Calderoneric758: Maybe, I'm pretty comfortable with the Harem.

WindCitySlayer1: Thank you.

Darth56: I hope you enjoy it.

TheLegend5575: Thank you for your concern, but it is best I don't take a break, my anxiety will fuck with me if I do, especially… now.

Akilja95: Thank you for your honest opinion, I'm not mad. I actually welcome this type of review.

Dlowe265: Thank you.

Spark681: Hopefully you will enjoy the chapter.

NaruAi2018: Yeah, I did. And I will do more.

Archangel Xireon Chaos God: Thanks, and this one is much longer, so hopefully, you enjoy it more.

Primarx: Thanks, and I wish you best of luck with health. I don't want to drop this story.

Shifter: Thank you.

Chronisign: Boruto Orochimaru. That is actually possible, the removal of sacred gears without killing them. Although, it isn't known yet.

Guest: I changed the name because people continuously bitched about how Naruto 'wasn't a protector' and I snapped.

DA Exodus: Thank you man, it means a lot to have some support like this. Please, enjoy the chapter.

Lilhuesos: Thank you.

Grounded Forever: I never stated to be perfect.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 36: Convergence **

**Gremory Villa…**

One of Jacks clones was with Kiba, both using their bladed weaponry to fight each other.

"Like I said before, you got great speed, but you really lack strength, Kiba." Jack said as she disengaged Kiba and punched him right in the stomach, making him puke after he landed on his back.

"I… I see…" Kiba said as he wiped the bile from his lips. "How can I do that with only nine days left?"

C. Jack hummed in thought.

"Since we can't go to the gym, I guess we will improvise." C. Jack said as she walked to a tree.

With swift and precise movements, C. Jack sliced through the tree and chopped it into medium sized chunks, and a length of rope appeared in her hand.

"We will tie these and some rocks to your hands to help strengthen your arms." C. Jack said as she motioned Kiba to walk over to her.

**Akeno…**

Akeno went through fighting forms with C. Jack watching, and correcting her from time to time, but kept having issues with her balance.

"Okay, I think I have an idea" C. Jack said before she pulled out a chest binder and handed it to Akeno. "Put that on, and then try again."

Akeno nodded, her body covered in sweat as she put the binder on over her shirt, compressing her large breasts against her chest.

"Now, do the form again." C. Jack instructed.

Akeno felt an immediate difference as she swung her arms and then did a spin kick.

"This is easier with my girls bound?" Akeno said in slight sadness.

"It seems so." C. Jack said with envy. "At least you have big boobs."

Akeno could hear the resentment.

"Sorry for being sexy." Akeno gasped out as she continued her exercises.

**Kalawarner and Mittelt…**

Kalawarner gave a battle cry as she swung her light weapon at C. Jack, who blocked it with her knife, using the other one to knock away Mittelt's Light Bullets.

"Good form, but you have movements that are wasting energy." C. Jack said as she pushed Kalawarner away and then closed the distance with Mittelt and was able to get her to the ground. "Your bullets are simple. They only move in one direction. I think you should focus on controlling them better so after you fire them, you can trick shoot."

Mittelt nodded in understanding and slight aggression.

'I know that.' Mittelt thought as she moved over to give Kalawarner and C. Jack room to practice while she started her training.

Easier said than done.

**Anko…**

Anko growled as she opened her eye to see C. Jack looking at her.

"Go away." Anko said as she tried meditating again, only for C. Jack to ignore her and sit next to her, getting into a meditative state.

The two sat in silence, C. Jack entering her meditative mindset while Anko progressively kept getting angry at her unwanted company, keeping her mind active and unable to relax.

"Your mind is clouded." C. Jack said, calmly and peacefully.

"It wouldn't be if you weren't here." Anko snapped.

C. Jack didn't respond.

Anko tried to meditate again, tipping into the meditative mind set.

Although, she couldn't truly enter it.

**Rias…**

Rias huffed as she was told to stop running and to start jumping jacks.

"Come on, Rias." C. Jack encouraged, whacking Rias's legs with a reed. "FASTER!"

Rias did just that, her breasts barely bouncing due to the chest binder, which she was thankful for so she wouldn't get black eyes.

C. Jack looked at Rias and got a confused look.

'Something feels… off.' C. Jack thought as she activated her byakugan, seeing Rias's magic flowing through her body, but there was something else mixed in with it. 'What is that?'

C. Jack couldn't dwell on it before she snapped herself out of her thoughts and whacked Rias again.

"Push-ups, NOW!" C. Jack shouted, making Rias drop to the ground and start them, nearly collapsing when C. Jack got on top of her back with a copy of Make Out Paradise.

'Worst… mistake… ever…' Rias thought tiredly as she did her push-ups with C. Jack on her back.

**Issei…**

Issei dodged Jack's attacks, which were with her knives, and deflected some with the Boosted Gear.

"You got some good reflexes, but as a Pawn, you depend to much on your Gear." Jack said as she sidestepped and tripped Issei. "What would happen if you lost your left arm? Leaving you without your Boosting power?"

"I… I don't know." Issei admitted as Jack helped him up.

"Exactly, which is why I am trying to help you strengthen this weak body." Jack said as she poked his chest. "We are going to turn you into a REAL dragon emperor."

Issei smirked.

He may not be a masochist, but if it helped him get stronger, then he would endure any pain.

"Bring it." Issei said before Jack held out her hand.

"After lunch though." Jack said as she turned around, making Issei drop to the ground again.

**Uzumaki House…**

"Hey, that's mine." Shirone said to Xenovia as said teen was reading a book.

"No, it's mine, I brought it from my room." Xenovia said defensively. "You probably misplaced yours."

"Liar." Shirone accused as she grabbed the book.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET. I'M TRYING TO DO MY HOMEWORK!" Kuroka shouted, making Asia jump in fright.

Zest flicked Kuroka in the head and then turned to the two arguing teens.

"Shirone, check your room, and if its not there, ask Xenovia for it." Zest said calmly.

Shirone nodded and walked upstairs.

Zest sighed as she looked back at the table she and Asia were sitting at.

They were playing a Memory Game with a deck of cards.

Asia was winning by two sets.

"Okay, we are here." Naruto said as he, Damian, Jiraiya, Joseph, Mary, Oscar, Lily, and Kushina appeared.

It was his turn to look after ALL his youngest children, and since it was the weekend, it would be easier on him to come to Kuoh with his children.

"Mama…" Kushina babbled happily as she saw Zest, who looked at her daughter and accepted her affection by picking her up and putting her in her lap.

"Hey, sweety, how are you?" Zest asked as she kissed Kushina's cheek, making her giggle.

Jiraiya took Damian and sat on the couch, oldest brother and baby brother sat together and leaned into the soft couch and fell asleep.

"Zest, I still couldn't find it." Shirone said as she walked down and felt herself get grabbed by Joseph and Marry.

"Shiro…" They yelled as they hugged Shirone, who picked them up.

Kuroka and Xenovia were bombarded by Lily and Oscar.

"Uhm…" Asia said as she looked at the children and Naruto, seeing the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks and the children. "Hello…"

Naruto saw Asia and looked at Zest.

"Naruto, this is Asia Argento." Zest said as she cuddled with Kushina. "She will be living with us. She is the Twilight Healing user, and the new apprentice to Tsunade."

"Oh, hello." Naruto said as he weaved between his children to stand before Asia. "It's nice to meet you, Asia. I am Naruto Uzumaki."

Asia's eyes widened.

"The Golden Protector?" She gasped as she looked at Naruto's forehead and saw the closed eyelids to his rinne-sharingan.

Naruto's smile twitched.

"Yes, I am." He said in annoyance.

"It is an honor to finally meet you." Asia said with a bow of respect. "The church always talked about you in high regard."

"I know, these two…" Naruto said as he pointed to Joseph and Mary who were flying with their pure white wings. "Are angels."

Asia gushed at the toddlers and caught Joseph as he fell.

He looked at her in confusion before smiling and hugging her.

**Skip, Day six of training…**

Issei gasped as he lay on the ground.

'I did it…' He said as he and C. Jack looked at his boosted gear.

It had evolved into a stronger form, Second Liberation.

"Perfect, now all you have to do is master this and then you will have a better chance at beating Riser." C. Jack said as she helped Issei up.

"Yes." Issei said as he wobbled as he stood.

**Skip, final day of training…**

Issei, with his boosted gear at max twelve boosts, was facing off against Kiba, who had a bokken that was covered in duck-tape and rope that are holding rocks to the blade, making it heavier.

"You ready, Issei?" Kiba asked as Issei held out his boosted gear.

"Ready." Issei said as he focused his boosted magic into his palm, forming a small sphere.

Jack quirked an eyebrow.

'That is like… the Rasengan.' Jack thought as Kiba charged Issei, only for Issei to punch the sphere, destroying a massive amount of the mountain.

"Fuck…" Issei said as he looked at his sacred gear, which was now drained of all boosted magic. "That was amazing."

"Well done, Issei." Jack said as she slapped her hand hard against his back, making it sting. "You took one step closer to achieving your dream."

Issei scratched the back of his head as Kiba walked up.

"That was good, Issei." Kiba said as he held up the broken bokken. "If I didn't dodge, I would have died."

"Oh, shit, sorry man." Issei said nervously as he looked at Rias, who smiled brightly.

"We are going to win." Rias announced, getting everyone's attention. "We have three pieces that are key players."

She looked at Issei, Mittelt, and Kalawarner.

"With your light weapons and Issei's boosted gear, we will be able to win. Not with ease, but we can achieve victory." Rias said enthusiastically.

"ALRIGHT!" everyone but Anko shouted.

Anko leaned into Akeno, not wanting to be all happy and jolly like everyone else.

Jack noticed this.

'What's up her butt?' Jack thought as she watched Anko walk into the villa.

Jack followed her.

"Anko, you been pissy for nine days, what is wrong?" Jack asked the snake as she stopped in front of the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"None of your business, that is what." Anko snapped as she opened the can and started drinking it.

"Okay, I don't know who pissed you off, but you need to drop this attitude, or else you will lose more than you think." Jack said as she left the kitchen, leaving the snake alone with her alcohol.

Jack walked outside and walked up to Rias.

"I will be watching you tonight." Jack said as she looked up at Rias, who obviously was taller than the reaper. "Good luck, Rias."

"Thank you, Jack." Rias said as she hugged Jack, who reciprocated the hug.

"No problem." Jack said before she vanished with the Sitri family seal.

**Uzumaki Home…**

"The Rating Game between Riser and Rias is tonight." Jack said as she looked at Naruto.

They were upstairs, while Zest and the other children were getting lunch ready together.

"Hm, that is going to be interesting." Naruto said as he looked at Jack.

"There is something else, too." Jack said in concern. "It's about Rias."

"Something wrong?"

"Maybe. I looked at her magic earlier, and there was something off about it." Jack said as she tried to explain specifics. "It was… like it was mixed with a different energy."

Naruto felt on edge a bit.

He didn't know Rias at all, except the one time he met her as a child.

**"We should watch this game, Naruto."** Kurama urged. **"The Otsutsuki might have done something to her. If you could get here, another one of Kaguya's family could get here as well."**

'That is a good point.' Naruto thought, having not thought much about Kaguya for decades.

"Jack, I will be watching the game tonight. Tell Serafall when you take Lily and Oscar home, okay."

"Yes, Sensei." Jack said before she hugged him, smiling in comfort as she did. "I love you."

"Love you too, Jack." Naruto said.

**That Night…**

Rias, Akeno, Anko, Kiba, Issei, Mittelt, and Kalawarner stood on Grayfia's left.

On her right, was Riser, Yubelluna, Ravel, Diego, Mihae, Siris, Karlamine, Isabela, Xuelan, Llel, Nel, Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, And Mira.

"Hey, that dude wasn't in your peerage earlier." Issei pointed out as he gestured towards Diego, who was wearing his nice suit.

"I am standing in for Shuriya, Pawn of Riser Phenex." Diego answered politely, not liking Issei's slightly accusing tone. "She willingly let me take her place in this game as I am a Pawn."

"Wait, we can have people join other peerages?" Issei asked as he looked at Rias and then Grayfia.

"Yes," Grayfia answered. "It is allowed as long as the Satan's give their permission. Diego Brando was given permission to participate in this game."

"That is interesting." Rias said as she looked at Diego. "Is he a Phenex?"

"Sorry, but that is secret." Diego responded. "Until the game starts at least."

Rias was on edge with Diego.

He had a charm to him, one that put one at ease, as well as on edge.

Something about him wasn't right.

"Okay, the game will start in thirty minutes." Grayfia said as she looked at both Kings. "Use that time to plan and strategize."

The teams were teleported to their start points.

Rias's team in the ORC clubroom while Riser's was sent to the Student Council Clubroom.

"Alright," Rias said as she pulled out a map of Kuoh Academy. "I have a plan on what we need to do."

**Meanwhile…**

Serafall, Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Falbium along with Grayfia and a few others devils were in the announcer's box.

In addition to watching the game, the Satan's were watching to keep cheating from happening, and if they saw any, they would be able to act immediately.

"So, where are the little terrors?" Falbium asked Serafall as she sat down.

"They are with their grandparents at home." Serafall said, trying to not be nervous.

Jack had returned to the Sitri mansion that day with Lily and Oscar and told her that Naruto was going to be watching the match.

Serafall was nervous around her team, but knew that if Naruto was going to be watching, it was important.

"Are they going to watch the game on TV?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes, they are excited to see Rias fight against Riser." Serafall said with a smile, imagining the looks on her children's faces.

Falbium let out a low groan as Ajuka focused on fine tuning the machinery.

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto stood alone in the Dimensional Gap as he watched the artificial stage be created.

He wore his standard orange and black outfit, his cape with 'Six Paths' on it bellowing as he used his powers to stay stable.

(His Hokage outfit, but with his Shippuden hair)

"Ashura."

Naruto blinked and saw Ophis for the first time in years.

"Hey, Ophis." Naruto said as he watched her float towards him and hug his head.

"I missed you my son." Ophis said as she floated next to him. "How are the children doing?"

"They are all growing to fast for my liking." Naruto said to his spiritual mother. "You should come by some times."

"I really should. The people in my housing project are noisy. Especially the current White Dragon." Ophis said as she leaned into her son. "He is spending time with Azazel, and some guy who is a scientist. They are helping the White Dragon with something. I couldn't care what they do, but he has been getting noisy."

"I will check it out later." Naruto said as he patted Ophis's head, making her smile. "I have some business here."

"Watching devils kill each other?"

"No, it's a game. It's a way to show who is the best for them without risking lives." Naruto explained.

"That's no fun." Ophis said, her eyes widening before darkening. "Why are YOU here?"

Naruto was confused before he looked up and saw Great Red, who was sliding through a portal that lead to the dimension Naruto gave him to use as his home.

"Fuck you, Ophis." Great Red said in a gruff tone. "Hey, Naruto, how you been?"

"Doing good, got several children, from toddlers to teens. Got many wives and now I'm just an author. Currently doing some investigating." Naruto said to his former adversary. "What about you?"

"I found another dragon, female." Great Red said with a smile on his snout. "You should come over and see my nestlings."

Naruto laughed, lightly nervous.

"Sure, maybe later." Naruto said as he put his hand on Ophis's shoulder, keeping her from doing anything.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing, it has been a while, and since my nestlings are still young, I have to get back and keep them safe. Later." Great Red said before going home.

"I hate him." Ophis huffed, arms crossing.

"He isn't so bad." Naruto said to Ophis.

Ophis said nothing as they felt a pulse of power appear in the fake Kuoh Academy.

"Seems like it's starting, Ashura." Ophis said, slightly interested in what is happening.

**Fake Kuoh…**

Anko snuck through the woods nearby.

Kiba was sent with Kalawarner to the Gym.

Issei and Mittelt were with Rias, still in the ORC clubroom.

Akeno was scouting out ahead.

"Hold it." Anko said as she stopped Issei from moving, her forked tongue flicking the air. "I smell them. There are three of them."

"I guess there is no use in hiding then." One of Riser's Pawns said.

The three of them walked out, two wearing battle oriented French maid outfits (Burent and Marion) and Mira.

Anko scowled as she got ready for battle.

Burent took off towards Anko, followed by Marion and Mira.

Anko, partially transformed again, ran through her hand signs.

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Anko shouted as she spat out seventeen individual blasts of fire at the three Pawns.

The three Pawns of Phoenix jumped back, barely avoiding the fire, getting minor burns.

"Where are they?" Burent asked as she realized Anko and Issei were missing.

The air was silent.

Then filled with hisses from dozens of snakes falling from the trees.

"HOLY SHIT!" Marion shouted in complete fear, as she was terrified of snakes.

Anko jumped from the trees, her claws flexed as she sliced into the panicking Pawns side, causing her to be teleported out.

**"Riser Phenex down one Pawn."**

Anko didn't register this as she spun, whipping Mira in the face with her tail and punching Burent across the face.

Anko didn't relent in her attack, and kept barbarically punching Burent until she was taken out of the game.

**"Riser Phenex down one Pawn."**

Anko jumped above Mira, landing behind her and opened her snake like jaw, showing her venomous fangs and chomped onto Mira's arm, pulling off before to much venom entered Mira.

**"Riser Phenex down one Pawn."**

Anko let out a guttural roar.

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto shuddered a bit as he saw Anko easily defeat the Pawns.

'She is even more terrifying than before…. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?' he thought in a slight panic, getting Ophis to look at her son in concern.

**Fake Kuoh…**

Akeno heard Anko's roar.

'Anko…' Akeno thought worriedly.

She soared a bit to where Anko was, but stopped when she was met by Yubelluna.

"Nice to meet you, Priestess of Thunder." Yubelluna said politely with a bow, her wand pointing towards the woods.

"I to you, Bomb Queen." Akeno replied.

Yubelluna smirked before channeling her magic through her wand and bombs detonated in the forest.

"ANKO!" Akeno shouted, kept from heading to the woods when Yubelluna's bombs exploded before Akeno.

**Meanwhile…**

Kiba and Kalawarner turned and saw the explosions.

"Seems like Yubelluna is taking on your Queen."

Kiba and Kalawarner turned and saw six members of Riser's peerage.

His last four Pawns.

Ni and Li, Twin Nekomata, Pawns.

Lle and Nel, Twins, Pawns wielding chainsaws.

Isabella, Rook.

Karlamine, Knight.

'Shit, we are outnumbered.' Kalawarner thought as she armed herself with her yellow light weapon.

Kiba thought the same as he summoned a plain devil sword.

The six Phenex members smirked as they surrounded the two Gremory.

There were three thunk sounds behind the Nekomata twins.

They looked behind them and saw three kunai with paper slips tied to them.

And those slips were on fire.

The slips exploded, pushing the Pawns away from Kiba and Kalawarner, allowing Anko to get the drop on Karlamine, and choke hold her until she passed out.

**"Riser Phenex down one Knight."**

Anko, her uniform partially burned from the explosion from Yubelluna, caused enough of a distraction for Kiba and Kalawarner to quickly slash down their opposition.

**"Riser Phenex down four Pawns and one Rook."**

"Anko, you okay?" Kiba asked as he ran towards the Rook.

"I'm… Okay…" Anko gasped out as she grasped her bleeding arm, having used it to block the explosion and had major burns and was freely bleeding. "Just…"

***Clap, Clap, Clap***

"Good job, all of you."

The three of them turned and saw Diego clapping for them.

"Seriously, I didn't expect the snake girl to survive Yubelluna's bombs." Diego said honestly. "And Gremory had a Fallen in her peerage, that is a problem for us, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Kalawarner said as she pointed her weapon at Diego. "You want to go?"

"Sure." Diego said, before becoming clearly focused on her. "I'll take you all on."

Kiba didn't like his confidence. It was too strong, but it lacked the cocky attitude.

Anko and Kalawarner picked up on this too.

"Follow my lead, Kiba and then Kala." Anko whispered as she lunged at Diego, arm extended to slash his eyes out.

Diego smirked and grabbed Anko's arm.

"Now," he said sadistically as the temperature dropped considerably. "Freeze."

Anko's arm, up to her shoulder, flash froze, and then shattered, freezing the stub to keep her from bleeding out.

Anko couldn't believe what happened.

'What…' She thought before Diego delivered a vicious knee to her throat and slammed her head first into the ground, cracking the concrete and splattering Anko's blood on it.

"ANKO!" Kiba shouted as he watched Anko get teleported out of the game.

**"Rias Gremory down one Rook."**

**Meanwhile…**

**"Rias Gremory down one Rook."**

Akeno heard this.

"She didn't get taken out earlier, that is a surprise." Yubelluna said with heavy breathes.

"YOU BITCH!" Akeno shouted as her body was channeling lightning. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Akeno slammed into Yubelluna, forcing the two of them to the ground from fifty feet in the air.

**"Rias Gremory down two knights."**

**Meanwhile…**

Rias gasped when she heard this.

She, Mittelt, and Issei were nearing the new school building, which housed the student council room.

'Anko, Kalawarner, Kiba…' Rias thought as she looked in the general direction.

"That is far enough, Rias Gremory."

Xuelan, Siris, and Mihae appeared, only to be taken out by Mittelt's light bullets.

"There, we can continue." Mittelt said as the Rook, Knight, and Bishop of Riser vanished.

**"Riser Phenex down one Bishop, one Knight, and one Rook."**

The three entered the building.

"Wait." Rias said as she stopped, causing her Bishop and Pawn to stop. "Issei, you can promote now."

Issei nodded, almost forgetting about the promotion ability.

"Promotion: Queen." Issei whispered.

He immediately felt stronger, dozens of times more than his Rook enhancement.

"Alright, let's go kick some bird ass." Issei said, getting a smack from Mittelt. "Okay, bad joke, sorry."

"You are forgiven." Mittelt said as she rolled her eyes.

Rias giggled a bit before the three of them walked up to the Clubroom.

**Meanwhile…**

Akeno gasped as she stumbled away, her Miko outfit partially destroyed and her breast exposed, the binding burned, letting her globe of flesh hang freely.

"Finally…" Akeno said as she looked at Yubelluna, swaying back and forth. "You're done."

Yubelluna smirked painfully as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vial of clear liquid, popping off the lid.

Akeno recognized what it was.

"NO!" Akeno shouted as she sent a bolt of lightning at Yubelluna, who blew it away with an explosion, the liquid splashing against her arm.

"Ah," Yubelluna said as her body was healed. "That is much better."

"Hold it."

Akeno stiffened as she watched Diego float down on his wings.

"Let me finish her off, you go help Riser and Ravel." Diego said as he looked at Yubelluna.

"Listen here." Yubelluna said as she grabbed Diego's shirt. "You are a guest on this team, so don't you dare go giving me orders."

Diego closed his eyes, and when he opened them, pressurized jets of body fluid shot out of them and one went through Yubelluna's chest and the other in her shoulder.

"You are right, I am not a part of this team." He said as he pushed Yubelluna off of him before she was teleported out.

**"Riser Phenex down one Queen."**

"What…" Akeno asked as she saw Diego attack Riser's queen.

"Don't worry, I won't let you suffer." Diego said as he walked up to Akeno and impaled her neck with his fingers.

Akeno gasped and grabbed his hand, veins bulging in her neck and spreading.

'He's…drinking…. Blood…' Akeno thought before she passed out.

Diego removed his hand from Akeno, who was teleported out.

**"Rias Gremory down one Queen."**

Diego flicked his fingers of the blood, having restored his body to perfect health.

'Now to get to the red dragon and the other fallen.' Diego thought.

**School Roof…**

Ravel and Riser stood on one end of the roof, while Rias, Mittelt, and Issei stood on the other.

"Give up, Rias." Riser said cockily. "You are down to three pieces, and with our immortality, we have the clear advantage."

"You aren't the only one." Rias said as she channeled her PoD into her hands.

**"TRANSFER!"**

"What?" Ravel shouted as she saw Issei touch Rias, all the power he had boosted transferring into her, empowering her attack.

Riser swung his arms outward, causing a wall of flames to appear.

Rias's PoD attack ate through the fire and at Riser and Ravel.

Diego, who was about to touch down on the roof, saw this, and was horrified.

'NO!' he thought as the world suddenly stopped moving.

Next thing he knew, he was holding Ravel in his arms as Riser took the hit, losing an arm that was currently regenerating.

'What happened?' Diego thought, deciding to say fuck it and not worry about it.

Diego moved a confused Ravel over to the side.

"Ravel, stay here, if you feel like you are going to get hurt, retire." Diego said before he left her as the fire wall diminished completely and Mittelt was standing before Riser and Diego.

"Light Bullet." She shouted as dozens of bullets shot at Riser.

Diego, not really caring for Riser, flew towards Mittelt.

'Space Ripper Stingy Eyes.' He thought as he blasted Mittelt with his eye lasers.

Mittelt was impaled in her chest and neck, missing her carotid artery.

However, before she was pulled out of the fight, Mittelt clenched her hand, pulling the bullets back towards Diego, who exhausted his stamina with his last attack.

"DIEGO!" Ravel shouted as Diego was struck just over a dozen times, sending both Diego and Mittelt out of the game.

"WRYYYYYYY!" Diego hissed in pain as light penetrated and poisoned his body, freezing the blood that threatened to spurt from his wounds, keeping him from bleeding out.

Ravel felt her heart drop a bit as she saw the love of her life.

Riser didn't see Ravel retire.

**"Riser Phenex down one Bishop. Rias Gremory down one Bishop."**

"WHAT?" Riser shouted as he realized he was all alone.

"That is enough, Riser." Rias said as she was still empowered by Issei, who had boosted at least three times. "Forfeit, now."

Riser took a deep breath before exhaling.

"No, there is no reason for Riser to forfeit." Riser said as he launched a concentrated blast of fire at Rias and Issei.

They dodged and Issei was grabbed by Riser, who slammed him into the roof, nearly destroying the roof, and brutally punched the Queen promoted Pawn.

"ISSEI!" Rias shouted before Riser kept her at bay with a ring of fire around him and Issei.

"Riser doesn't want you hurt, Rias." Riser said as he stood up, pulling Issei up and tossing him away, the teen landing on his feet and barely being able to stand. "Riser will kill him, unless you forfeit."

"No…" Issei shouts as he found his footing on the roof. "I… I am Buchou's Pawn. I won't… I WON'T LOSE!"

"So be it, Pawn." Riser said as he pulled a Zest, and impaled Issei through the guts.

"ISSEI!" Rias shouted, seeing Issei start to get teleported out.

"Forfeit right now Rias!" Riser shouted again as he stepped on Issei's body before it fully vanished.

Rias's emotions were frantic.

Anger, sadness, murder, blood, kill. Kill. KILL!

Rias's sea-foam blue eyes became crimson red and her pupil's slits as power swelled from her body, a dark crimson and black power shot upward and hit the barrier surrounding the false school.

A bestial roar came from Rias as the power took receded into body, well what was her body.

What stood before Riser was a monster as Rias let out a guttural roar as her body was covered in chakra.

It looked like Rias, body shape, but what looked like Power od Destruction was covering her body, including her long crimson hair and face. She had white circles for eyes and a jack o'lantern mouth.

What made her look like a beast were the four tail's and fox like ears on her head.

'What is this?' Riser thought before he attacked Rias.

He was stopped when Rias appeared in front of him and sank her teeth into the man's arm.

Riser screamed in pain and was grabbed by the throat before Rias let his arm go.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Riser screamed before he was thrown in the air only to be sent flying into the wall.

Rias growled before roaring again as she ran at him.

Nearly healed, Riser took flight and Rias jumped above him and flipped, making her tails send him to the ground.

Riser grunted in pain but cried out in more pain when he felt Rias stomp on his stomach repeatedly like he was a trampoline and then off of him. This was a short reprieve before she started punching his face, flames bursting to life to repair the damage but not fast enough with Rias's fast and swift blows to Riser's head.

**With Naruto and Ophis…**

"That… it's Kurama's chakra." Naruto said in shock as he saw Rias enter four tails version two state. "Kurama, how…. When…."

**"Possibly when you healed her, I don't fucking know!" **Kurama shouted in equal confusion.

"Ashura?" Ophis said as she watched her son teleport out and reappear on the field as Rias was charging a Tailed Beast Bomb.

**Fake Kuoh…**

"That's enough." Naruto said as he appeared.

"Stand down right now. That young man is one attack away from death, and you are violently hurting him. Remove yourself from him NOW!"

Rias growled and lunged at Naruto, arm pulled back and ready to throw, tails whipping in the air. She threw her punch at Naruto's face.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Rias shouted tearfully when she landed her punch, only to realize a small black orb stopped her punch.

"That was a pathetic attack." Naruto said as he closed his eyes with a sigh.

Rias took notice of orange pigment rings appear around Naruto's eyes before he opened them to see different eye color and pupil. "Wizard-type fighters truly are horribly in close quarters."

He raised his arm and slapped Rias away, recalling the orb.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Rias declared as she cried. "HE KILLED ISSEI! I NEED TO KILL HIM TO AVENGE ISSEI!"

Naruto's eyes widened and went from stern and cold to sympathetic, remembering Zest's reports on Riser's attempted assault on her, Kuroka, and Xenovia.

"Revenge won't get you anywhere." He replied. "And I won't let a young one like yourself stain your hands with your own kinds blood."

Naruto took one step forward, making Rias fear him.

The pressure around her intensified with the second step. As she watched Naruto, Rias saw his forehead bulge a bit before splitting open to reveal his rinne-sharingan.

"Be calm child, I won't hurt you." Naruto said calmly as he raised his hand. "I am here to help you."

"BULLSHIT!"

Rias charged up a second attack that she was going to use earlier and fired it only for it to touch the man's right hand, revealing a small sun like mark, and disappear.

She was shocked.

Her body felt weak as he stepped closer. It was like her body could tell this man was out of her league and was trying to run but couldn't.

'The stress from level two seems to have caused possible nerve damage.' Naruto thought as he watched Rias's form collapse and pant like a wounded animal.

He walked closer and knelt down, lowering his hand.

Rias flinched and closed her eyes only to feel him pet her covered head.

"It is going to be fine." Naruto said smoothly and calmly. "I'll make the pain go away and make you better."

"No…" Rias begged, feeling tired, not noticing that the faux body surrounding her was starting to fade. "I need this to win… I need to beat him…"

"You won." Naruto with a beautiful smile. "But hurting that boy further won't make you feel better tomorrow. It will only hurt your heart. For now, rest."

Rias's heavy eyelids fully closed as the false chakra body vanished, having been absorbed by the man while he petted her.

Her skin had been torn off and she was bleeding badly.

'Now for the hard part.' Naruto thought as he mentally flexed his fingers and touched Rias's stomach with his hand glowing green as his rinne-sharingan closed. 'Good thing Saiken had helped me learn how to heal from his time with Tsunade.'

"WHO ARE YOU AND STEP AWAY FROM RIAS GREMORY!"

Naruto turned around, not stopping what he was doing as Rias's skin started to heal up and spread over her body.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated. "And I think I like being where I am."

"REMOVE…"

"STAND DOWN!" Sirzechs shouted. "This man is a friend. Let him be."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder and saw the Satan's and Grayfia.

"Been some time hasn't it, little Zechs."

**Chapter 36, DONE!**

**June 3rd was when I started this story. Over nine months since I started this story, and only NOW am I now converging with chapter 1. **

**What did you guys think? **

**What about Diego? He had Dio's Freezing and Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, but what about that one moment before he was taken out? When he saved Ravel. Yes, Space Ripper Stingy eyes takes a lot of body fluid from Diego to use, as well as magic, and thus he uses sparingly. So, using it twice in one day, drains him a lot.**

**Yes, I know, it isn't exactly the same, I did make changes. Yes, I did copy and past some parts, the ending, but I needed to keep some consistency. **

**So, now, we are caught up and Naruto is now revealed to the devil faction. **

**What will happen to Serafall, her children, and what about the Faction meeting? **

**Again, I am writing this and Werefox of Bael to help keep the spirits up during this crisis. So, I went above and beyond to get this chapter as long as possible after so many short chapters. **

**Please leave a review if you liked it, hell, even if you disliked it.**


	37. Slight Revelation

**_Original Posted On: Mar. 29, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Wolves of Heaven: Top? Okay, sure.

Wolf1741: Naruto being pushed as a side character is sort of the point/angle I am going for. As we know Naruto can beat all enemies up to a certain point.

Zerosama754083: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Its going to be a simple chapter, so hopefully, I don't make you hate this story.

Darkmaster10000000: Oh, I have been waiting to do the Holy Sword arc. Oh, I see. Never watched Gravity Falls.

Calderoneric758: No, the Hero's wouldn't think that, as he is a 'legend' so most don't believe he existed. And no, I couldn't help myself with Diego, he is one of the best villains.

Crywolfeven: Thank you for the support. Hopefully, you will enjoy this chapter as well.

DxGRAYxMAN: Here is more.

Midnightscar17: Here it is. Hopefully you enjoy it.

Kragh50: You're welcome.

Juan Antonio Dircio Quezada: That… would be very interesting. I will have to console my Beta readers about this.

Puma1sunfire: Finally, someone acknowledges Naruto being more neutral and how it is to be better to stay neutral. THANK YOU!

WindCitySlayer1: Your welcome.

Nickclause: Thank you.

R reyes: No, Issei isn't dead. He was taken out of the game and was put on support to stay alive.

Guest: Please be joking.

Lilhuesos: You're welcome.

Primarx: Hopefully this chapter is up to your standards as well.

Thor94: Thank you.

Chronosign: I live in California, you tell me. For Orochimaru, you will have to wait and see. As for what you suggested. YES, I'll do that.

Martian98: I have.

Spark681: Yes, full circle has been met. Yeah, I wonder where the story will go from here too.

Animecollecter: Thanks man, I wasn't going to do to much, but from last chapter, with how much has changed since chapter 1, I added enough to successfully build a world. Not very well, mind you, but it's a world.

Guest: ?

Haseothesage: Yes, he did. His dad mentioned something special about Diego, so if you know Jojo, you know what Diego's power is.

Archangel Xireon Chaos God: Okay…?

Qzak501: You could say this story, The Village Hidden in Fairies, Ghoul of Gremory, and Werefox of Bael are my babies.

Xenemon: Thank you.

Krazimaurice: That means a lot, hopefully you can continue to like this story.

Guest: You read Jojo? Its where Diego is from. Well, Kurama would know the Otsutsuki name from Hagoromo and the fact he was once again apart of Kaguya, so he would know about them from being inside of her.

Selet: Hm, I will have to think about changing chapter 1. It was a hook chapter, which means things were possibly going to be changed.

SeanOkamiX: Thank you.

Momo-star: Greetings, yeah all that comes to surface, but not in the bad way.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 37: Slight Revelations **

The air was tense.

Naruto was kneeling besides Rias's weakened form, her flesh restoring itself as he healed her.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall, Falbium, Ajuka, and several other devil guards were looking at Naruto as he looked back at them, not even phased by their numbers.

"Naruto?" One of the guards said, feeling as if he heard that name before.

"Why are you here?" Ajuka asked his former teacher. "How are you here? You are a human, so you should have…"

"Died? God knows I tried once." Naruto cut him off as he looked at Rias. "But I was not allowed to die. So, I came back."

"But that's…" Falbium was about to say, catching himself as he remembered where he was. "How did you give Rias Gremory your power?"

"Honestly, I don't know how she got it." Naruto responded. "It might have been when I bumped into her when she was a child, I didn't even think of it."

"So, this was an accident?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes." Naruto said as he finished healing Rias, who was sleeping soundly with Naruto's cape now being draped on her. "But there is something I know we need to discuss, Little Zechs."

The tension was increased several times more, the guards collapsing to the ground.

"I have a bone to pick with the Phenex who was fighting your little sister, Little Zechs." Naruto said, his eyes and face showing how pissed off he was as he picked Rias up. "I want to talk to the Phenex clan heads."

The dimension holding everyone was dispelled, sending the Satan's, the guards, Naruto, and Rias to the Underworld.

"RIAS!" Venelana shouted as she ran towards Naruto.

"Don't worry, she will be fine." Naruto said as he handed Rias to her mother. "Just let her rest for a few days. When she wakes up, I will have to talk to her."

Venelana, who knew some of what Naruto could due from her son, nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for saving her." Zeoticus said with a bow.

"It was not a problem, but it isn't over." Naruto said before he looked over and saw Layla and Jonathan Phenex be brought before him and the Satan's. "Would it be okay if I spoke to just you two and the Satan's? I am not going to hurt anyone, unless threatened of course."

That was their warning.

"Of course." Serafall said as she turned to the crowd. "Everyone, please evacuate."

The room was emptied within record time.

"Naruto Uzumaki is my name." Naruto introduced to the Phenex heads. "And your son has slighted my family."

Layla and Jonathan's eyes blinked.

"WHAT?"

"He nearly assaulted my daughters and my wife." Naruto said as he sat on a nearby chair. "I was going to bring this up later, but since I am here, I guess I will demand you to make amends while he is recovering."

"Wait just a minute." Serafall said, getting all eyes on her. "As head of Foreign Affairs, this is unjustified."

"Sexual assault on two of my children and wife, that is not justified for me to want them to make amends, Serafall?" Naruto asked, knowing Serafall was just doing her job. "If that boy had assaulted your sister, would you not want to see him suffer?"

Serafall bit her lip.

She would have killed Riser if he dared to touch Sona in a way she didn't like.

"But… what would you want?" Layla asked, sounding afraid and desperate.

Naruto leaned into his fist.

"I want your youngest's to serve my family." Naruto said calmly. "They won't be a slave. Far from it. They will attend school and be paid for their services. They need to learn some humility."

"Why our daughter?" Jonathan asked.

"She didn't try anything to stop her brother, so she needs to learn how to take initiative." Naruto replied. "Your son, on the other hand, needs to taste humility."

"I don't like this." Layla stated. "Sure, Riser did assault them. But they stopped him from doing anything, so… so…"

"It isn't something I will easily forgive." Naruto said as he kept his eyes locked on Layla. "I could ask for his head, but I know the loss of a child, and how it can affect people connected to them."

Memories of Tamamo and his son, Minato, flashed vividly before his eyes.

"So, I decided a life of servitude would be best for your son." Naruto finished.

Layla and Jonathan had no words.

Naruto's points weren't completely unsavory, but as parents they didn't want their children in harms way.

"I… Can we have some time to think about this?" Jonathan asked shakily.

"Of course, take as much time as you need." Naruto replied as he stood up. "Now, I will go heal Rias's peerage."

"I'll take you there, Naruto." Serafall said, while the other Satan's were able to notice how easily she was able to help Naruto, despite all that had happened.

'I think we found out who the twin's dad is.' Ajuka thought as he looked at Naruto's whisker marks, remembering the twin's cheeks having similar marks, though only two not three.

**Healing Area…**

Naruto and Serafall arrived at the healing bay.

Rias's peerage and Riser's peerage were being simultaneously being healed together.

"Okay, I will need some help." Naruto said as he cracked his neck and activated his rinne-sharingan.

A portal appeared and out of it, Tsunade, Shizune, and Asia appeared.

"Naruto, where… Oh, I see." Tsunade said as she put a hand on Shizune's and Asia's shoulder. "Okay, apprentices, we are going to heal some people, so get ready."

"Of course, Lady Tsunade." The two said, Asia more timidly as she saw Issei, who was in deep surgery from his torso injury. "Asia, heal him. He needs your gears healing the most."

Asia said nothing as she rushed to Issei's side and started healing his body.

"Shizune, take the girl with the venom in her. I'll deal with this one." Tsunade said as she looked at Yubelluna, who was bleeding profusely from Diego's Space Ripper Stingy Eyes.

Naruto, meanwhile, created clones and spread them out to the rest of them.

'Her arm has been destroyed completely, and the ice is keeping her from bleeding out.' Naruto thought as he looked at Anko's arm.

Anko, who had been put under, groaned as Naruto gently touched her shoulder and removed the ice, blood slowly oozing as he did.

Naruto examined the injury and then put it down, clapping his hands.

As he removed his hands from each other, new bones, muscle, blood and flesh was forming.

An exact replica of her lost arm was created.

Naruto carefully placed the limb next to Anko and pressed them together.

He started the tedious process of stitching together each muscle.

'She may be crazier than my universes Anko, but she doesn't deserve to lose her arm.' Naruto thought as he focused.

The room was soon filled with cries of pain and agony, which was heard from the hall, but eventually died down before Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, and Asia left after an hour of work.

Tsunade carried Asia on her back, being tuckered out from the healing process of Issei's guts.

'She will get stronger. I'll make sure of it.' Tsunade thought with pride.

"Thank you, Tsunade, Shizune." Naruto said as he bowed to them. "I'll send you both to Misla."

"It was no problem, Naruto." Shizune said as she hugged her little brother. "See you later."

"Later, brat." Tsunade said as she pinched his cheek before he sent them home with Asia being sent to the Uzumaki house, in her bed.

Naruto smiled as he deactivated his eye.

'Now, I have to deal with my reveal to the devil faction.' Naruto mentally sighed. 'I wanted to wait, but with all this, I guess its best now.'

He turned and walked to Rias's private room.

Naruto entered and walked up to Rias.

'And for you…' Naruto thought as he put his left hand on her forehead, connecting the Moon mark on her skin.

Naruto activated his byakugan, seeing that Rias still had chakra.

'Okay, I'm going to remove this from her.' He thought as he activated his Absorption ability.

**Short time later…**

Naruto walked out of Rias's room. His eyes covered by his hair.

'Damn it.' He thought as he walked away.

**"Don't be pissy, Naruto."** Kurama stated as he lounged in Naruto's mind. **"Now that you gave the girl my blessing, she will be able to control it now. There is also your… other plan."**

'I know Kurama, but it feels wrong.' Naruto thought.

**"You don't get to feel that way after giving me to Sona."** Isobu reminded Naruto.

'You're right.' Naruto replied, in defeat.

"Naruto?"

Said sage looked up and saw Sirzechs.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Did you take the chakra away?" Sirzechs asked.

"I can't." Naruto replied. "It was with her too long. It is bound to her completely. If I take all of it, I would kill her."

Sirzechs felt like he shattered.

"IS THIS SOME SORT OF JOKE?" he shouted as he grabbed Naruto, who glared into his former student's eyes. "IF IT IS, I'M NOT LAUGHING!"

"I am being serious, Little Zechs." Naruto replied slowly, forcing Sirzechs to let him go. "I wouldn't joke about this. I did stabilize her to keep her safe. With some training, she will be able to use it."

Sirzechs felt livid.

Naruto could feel that with Kurama's negative energy sensing.

"I know this is bad, but I will keep her safe, Little Zechs." Naruto said as he walked past his student. "I'll see you later."

"One more thing, Naruto." Sirzechs said as he turned and looked at Naruto's back. "Are Serafall's children yours?"

Naruto did not turn.

"Of course, they are mine." He replied. "Keep them safe if I am not able to, Serafall and the twins."

Sirzechs, now sort of relieved with the mystery of Serafall's children, wasn't happy that Naruto left.

'He hasn't changed a bit. He is too cautious around us. Why?' Sirzechs thought as Grayfia appeared, breaking her Ice Queen persona, taking her husband's hand.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Grayfia asked with concern.

"Yeah, but the future is now going to be interesting." Sirzechs said as he straightened himself out, recomposing his attitude. "But first, we need to fix this current predicament."

Grayfia nodded.

"Of course, Lord Lucifer." Grayfia answered, now back in her queen attitude.

They needed to decide who won the game, or decide that it was invalid.

The Satan's congregated and pondered this reason.

After an hour, the Satan's made their decision.

Rias had won the game due to the point system.

Riser had lost all his pieces, and Rias had lost all of her pieces.

Point totals were as followed:

Rias: 39

Riser: 31

"Now that that is settled," Sirzechs said as he turned to face Serafall. "I want to know: Why didn't you tell us Naruto was the father?"

Serafall started to sweat as Ajuka and Falbium glared at her in surprise.

"ha, ha… Funny story…" Serafall said nervously.

**Skip, Phenex Mansion…**

"WHAT?" Riser shouted.

"You and Ravel are being sent to serve under Naruto Uzumaki's family." Layla said, her voice sounding hoarse and tired. "It is what the patriarch of the family wanted. Either this, or you die."

Riser wanted to argue, but kept his mouth shut.

Besides him, Ravel was borderline crying.

She was squeezing Diego's hand, which squeezed back.

"Lady Phenex," Diego said, determination in his voice. "Please, beg this Uzumaki to allow me to take their place."

"That is an interesting question."

Riser, Ravel, Layla, Jonathan, and Diego were shocked when they heard this deep voice from nowhere.

"Right here."

They looked towards the fireplace and saw a Chibi Kurama sitting on his haunches, smoking a cigarette and drinking wine.

"Who are you?" Diego demanded as he stepped in front of the Phenex family, ready to lay down his life.

"Oh, stuff it, dhampir." Kurama said casually as puffed his cigarette. "You are annoying you know that? I am Kurama, representative of Naruto Uzumaki, here to bring the kids to their new home."

"Well then, take me in Riser's place." Diego demanded.

Kurama quirked an eyebrow before he sipped some wine.

'Hm, he has strong feelings for the young girl. Possibly love. He isn't asking this for the stupid boy's sake, but for a chance to get the two of them away from this family.' Kurama thought with some sage like wisdom. "I will take you and the girl. Get some clothes and personal items and we are leaving."

Diego and Ravel left the room to get their belongings.

Riser felt relief.

'Thankfully, I am spar…' Riser thought before his head was sliced open by Kurama's shattered wine glass, splashing red wine and blood onto the floor.

"Don't think you are off the hook, rapist." Kurama said as he stood straight up on his hind feet, standing at an impressive three foot nothing. "My partner is still pissed off at you, so I will punish you myself."

"Please, take it… outside…." Layla asked meekly.

Kurama sighed and grabbed Riser before throwing him through the window.

"Fine, outside it is then." Kurama said as he jumped from the window and pile drove Riser into the dirt.

Kurama jumped off Riser's back and grabbed his foot, yanking him out of the ground, his face and spine nearly finished healing.

Kurama pulled back his hand, and after years of being with Naruto, channeled his chakra into a spiraling sphere.

"RASENGAN!" Kurama shouted, slamming it into Riser's back, shredding the boys clothing and rippled his flesh. 'GOD, that felt amazingly cathartic.'

Even if he was a small portion of Kurama's chakra, Chibi chakra was stronger than Riser.

Said person was limp on the ground, eyes glazed over as he foamed at the mouth.

'I might have killed… nope I hear him breathing.' Kurama thought as he walked over and pushed Riser onto his back. 'Maybe I should stop… nope.'

Kurama pulled out a permanent marker.

**Hour later…**

"I will miss you, mom, dad." Ravel said as she hugged her parents farewell.

"We will too." Jonathan said as he separated from his daughter. "You two… take care."

"We will, Lord Phenex." Diego said as he took Ravel's hand. "I promise."

"You done with the sappiness?" Kurama asked as he jumped on Diego's shoulder.

"Yes, Mr. Kurama." Ravel said politely.

"I like you." Kurama said before he flared his chakra, signaling Naruto.

A portal appeared.

"Later." Kurama said as he pulled Diego and Ravel into the portal, he himself popping.

**Naruto…**

Naruto blinked.

'Really Kurama?' Naruto thought as he finished the portal.

**"What?"**

'You drew on his face.'

**"You said to not kill him, so I did the next best thing."** Kurama chuckled.

'Drawing a big dick with an arrow pointing to his mouth with the words 'Insert Here' is not what I would expect you to do, Kurama.' Naruto thought.

**Kuoh…**

Diego and Ravel appeared in the Uzumaki household.

"Welcome." Zest said with a polite tone and smile. "Ravel and Riser? No, Diego."

"Yes, that is us." Diego said as he bowed, Ravel following his example. "We are at your service, Lady Uzumaki."

Zest laughed and walked up to the two.

"Don't worry, relax." Zest said comfortingly. "Yes, you serve our family, but you are going to go to school and be paid for your services, so don't be so tense."

"Alright, Lady Uzumaki." Ravel said weakly.

"Please, call me Zest."

"As you wish, Zest." Diego said. "May we know where we will be sleeping?"

"Follow me, bird." Shirone said as she walked out of the kitchen with a box of Chicken Biscuit crackers, crumbs on her lips and cheeks. "I'll show you."

Ravel felt insulted at being called a bird, but with Diego's subtle sign to let it go, she exhaled an angry sigh.

"Name is Shirone." Shirone said as she walked up the stairs, being careful to not accidently hit Diego or ravel with her tail. "I am fifteen and that means you will be in my class when you start going to Kuoh."

"That is interesting." Ravel said, slightly upset still.

"Get use to peasant life." Shirone said before munching on more crackers. "Because you will also receive some training, both of you."

Ravel and Diego were confused at this.

"What do you…"

"Here is your room." Shirone interrupted. "It was last minute, so both of you will share."

"Thank you." Diego said as he opened the door and pulled Ravel in.

"I hate her." Ravel huffed as she crossed her arms. "What gives her the right to be rude to us?"

"Well, you both are devils, and our father has had complications with your race, so it is to be expected we would be weary of you."

Diego looked up and saw a black cat outside the window in the tree, sun bathing.

"Hello?"

"Where are my manners, I am Kuroka, Shirone's older sister." Kuroka said as she waved from her branch. "I am in college, so you won't have to worry about me."

"Okay." Ravel said as she felt somewhat bad.

"Don't be doom and gloom. All we have to do is get to know you and then this hostility will end." Kuroka purred before she left, her single tail waving back and forth as if she was waving good bye.

Ravel whimpered as she felt a headache creep into her skull.

'This is going to be hell on earth.' Ravel thought dramatically.

**Meanwhile…**

Asia and Xenovia were walking home with groceries.

"With two new people living with us, we needed to buy a lot more than usual." Xenovia said as she carried the most, trying to get her normal base strength up.

"Yeah." Asia said as she walked beside her sister figure.

"Hey you two."

They looked up the street and saw Issei running and waving.

"Issei?" Asia shouted as she hugged him. "You feeling alright? I was so worried about you after I healed you, I passed out afterwards, and so I didn't get to check on you."

"I'm doing fine, Asia." Issei said as he lifted up his shirt, revealing no scar. "It looks like I made a perfect recovery thanks to you."

Asia giggled as she blushed.

"Yeah, Asia is quite the healer, isn't she?" Xenovia said as she gently pushed Asia towards Issei. "Say, why don't you take her on a date, to thank her for healing you. Don't worry about me, I'll take the groceries home."

"Xenovia… Wait… and she is gone." Asia said as the bags she carried were taken away before Xenovia took off running.

"Well, uhm…" Issei said nervously, slightly blushing. "Would you like to go get something to eat for lunch?"

Asia was surprised, and thought about it.

"I would like that, Issei." Asia said as she blushed.

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto meditated on the spire on Sage Mountain.

'Things are getting lively again.' He thought as he looked up into the blue sky, the white clouds billowing through it with the wind.

Naruto smirked as he took a deep breath.

**"You sure you want to train the Gremory child?"** Kokuo asked.

'Yeah, I do.' Naruto replied as he stood up.

**"What about Sona and her peerage? I think they deserve it."** Isobu chirped in.

'Yeah, I'll train them too. After all, Sona deserves to know how to use her chakra as well.' Naruto replied as he walked back to his home on Genbu's back to grab some things before going to Kuoh.

**"Alright, but don't get mad if shit goes wrong."** Gyuki said before the tailed beasts went silent.

'I hope nothing goes wrong.' Naruto silently prayed.

**Elsewhere…**

"Perfect." Valper said as he was handed Excalibur Transparency. "This is the first step towards our plan, Kokabiel."

Said fallen angel grinned.

'Finally, after all this time, I'll kill you, Uzumaki.' Kokabiel thought.

**Chapter 37, DONE!**

**Again, short chapter, but I said before that there will be short chapters, last one was the convergence of the first chapter to the 'now'. So, it will be probably 2k-4k chapters. **

**Also, I am working on an original arc. One that further ties the Narutoverse with the DXD verse, and I laid some clues to who and what the obstacles will be.**

**As usual, please leave a review, even if you hated it.**


	38. Actual New Routines

**_Original Posted On: April. 10, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Darkmaster10000000: Actually, Naruto is weaker than Great Red and Ophis. When I had them fight, I described Naruto losing his chakra to the point of exhaustion, and Great red could have killed him, however he was impressed by this 'human'. Yes, Koka-Bitch will get a rude awakening when he fucks with the Uzumaki's.

Lilhuesos: Yeah, I know. It wasn't that much of a chapter.

Chronosign: FUCK I should have done that. It would have been hilarious.

Kragh50; Thanks for the support. Yeah, everyone who finds out won't want to believe it.

Crywolfseven: I am happy you love it man.

Guest: What do you mean? I am planning on training Rias and Sona's peerages together.

Guest: I can't answer why Sirzechs got mad quite yet, but it will be revealed later on.

Guest: Well, when you are Naruto, even in his own canon, you can't get a break. Seriously, Naruto never really is shown relaxing for long periods of time. Like, after Pain destroyed the village, he is shown helping around and rebuilding. He isn't resting. Besides, Kurama heals him quickly enough to not feel exhausted, unless he is in the war, where he is a bit.

Calderoneric758: Well, the curb stomping will have to wait. You will see why with this chapter.

Midnightscar17: Yes, Riser is.

Archangel Xireon Chaos God: That will be hilarious if I chose to do that.

YinYang Leon: Hm, good question. I have some ideas, but I want it to be good, so it will take a while to truly answer your question.

Darth56: For Sera's kids, nothing happens. What would the other Satan's do? Execute some toddler's? God no. They were all trained by Naruto, so they wouldn't harm his kids, lest they want to die. Yep, Ravel will become a better person serving the Uzumaki family. Sona and Rias will be trained by Naruto, along with their peerages.

Wolf1741: Don't think to much on it. The title doesn't mean much. But, if you have an alternative name, I would like to hear it, as the title isn't very good. I admit it, titles are something I am not great with.

Spark681: Yeah, Kokabiel thinks he can kill Naruto. False bravado. It is the death of many people.

WindCitySlayer1: Thank you.

NaruAi2018: I know its been hard times, and its why I am writing, to help readers relax and mentally rest. Thank you for that. Wow, thanks for the confidence. I am already planning some stuff for the Otsutsuki, however, a DBZ OC…. I believe that would be good also. Thank you for the idea, and for the support man. This chapter is for you.

Guest: You are right, but it is an extreme mention if something goes wrong.

Thor94: Who said it wasn't chakra enhanced permanent marker? Yeah, Kokabiel and Naruto's fight will be interesting.

Omake Review Response:

Checkmate28: Cool name. Thanks. It was a nice chapter.

Biowind: Hm, you gave me an idea. They are 1 ½ years old, but they are ½ chakra beings, meaning they are more developed and smarter than normal toddlers. Lol, I got the 'Uchiha man' idea from Robin Williams. He had a joke about Channey. 'If you aren't good, the Channey man will get you.' 'Noooooo!'

Calderoneric758: Why Zekram Bael?

Dlowe265: I have Update Delivier for a Mr./Mrs. Dlowe265?

Lilhuesos: ?

Hawkeyestratos1996: Sadly, no, Tamamo and Minato aren't going to be revived. They have been dead for too long.

Spark681: Thanks, the Omake was a ton of fun to write.

Chaks: You aren't the only one to hate me. My Ex sent a death threat via mail once. I know, Jiraiya teaching Damian how to walk is adorable. My brother, who is four years older than me, actually had done the same for me when I was a toddler, my parents videotaped it.

Chronosign: I know, but I had been busy and didn't have time to post it until the time I did.

Nitewolf423: I can't tell if you are kidding. I posted in on April 1st, I live in Washington.

Thomassmith69: I know I am.

Radeklegia: Which one? Naruto verse Jiraiya or DXD Jiraiya? I know Kushina is from the Naruto verse.

Archangel Xireon Chaos God: I had almost forgot too, since I was super busy the day that I posted the chapter.

Animecollecter: first, nice profile picture, second, I know I was cutting it close.

Dig Sadler: You make some fair points, but you should have PM'd me…. Wait, you are a guest.

Guest: Basically.

Guest: Thank you.

Guest: 1000th? What do you... HOLY SHIT THIS STORY HAS ONE THOUSAND REVIEWS! BREAK OUT THE ALCOHOL AND COCAINE! WE HIT 1OOO REVIEWS! Fuck, I can't believe that. Thank for bringing it to my attention. As for the holy sword arc, you will have to wait. I have some things that need to be done before jumping into the holy sword arc.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 38: New Routines**

**Genbu's Back, Morning…**

Jiraiya (Age 3) opened his eyes when he heard his baby brother scream.

He wiggled out of bed and plopped to the ground with his little feet covered in footy pajamas that had a scale design on them.

"What Damian?" He asked as he made his way to the crying fallen angel babe's crib.

Damian (Age 1 ½) babbled as he flailed his arms, crying as he did.

"Nightmare?" Jiraiya asked as he picked Damian up and sat with the babe in his arms.

Damian nodded, wiggling in his older brother's arms as he trembled.

"Damian…" Penemue said as she entered the room and saw the two boys, before she walked up to both of them and picked them up. "Thank you, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya nodded with a smile, gripping onto his step-mom as he held Damian securely.

"I want to teach him walking." Jiraiya said as he was taken into the kitchen and put in a chair while Damian sat in a highchair.

Penemue hummed as she thought about it.

"Okay, but I will be supervising it, alright sweetheart?" Penemue asked, knowing Jiraiya was much more advanced for a child his age, but would still act like a three-year-old.

"Yes." Jiraiya said as he waited patiently for his breakfast.

"Morning." Naruto said as he walked in, barely awake, having been getting ready to meet Rias and Sona in a few days.

"DA!" Damian babbled as he held his chubby arms out for his daddy.

Naruto rubbing his eyes and sat next to his boys, patting both of their heads.

"Hey, squirts." He said with a tired smile.

Jiraiya moved over and sat in Naruto's lap.

Penemue placed a plate of toast with jam on it, grape and strawberry, and Jiraiya took one of them and started eating it with youthful vigor.

Damian, however, was spoon fed his baby food by Naruto, accepting the food.

"Daddy." Kushina (Age 2) shouted as she entered the kitchen and sat on the chair next to him, her rabbit like ears perking up when Naruto patted her head with a chakra arm curtesy of Kurama.

Penemue place a plate of toast, buttered, in front of Kushina and she dug in.

"Jam is better than butter." Jiraiya said rudely as he looked at his sister, his face covered in red and purple jam.

"No, better is better." Kushina replied, only to get laughed, realizing she said 'better' twice instead of 'butter'.

Kushina, her chubby face almost as red as her hair, lunged and tackled Jiraiya out of their father's lap and onto the floor.

"YAY!" Damian cheered as he watched his siblings fighting.

"Alright, that is enough you two." Lucoa said as she entered the kitchen and pulled the two apart. "Don't want to hurt each other to badly, don't we?"

Her eyes partially opened and scary looking.

"Yes, Mommy." Kushina and Jiraiya said in unison, sweat producing from their faces.

Breakfast was finished in relative peace.

After breakfast, and an annoying face scrubbing from Lucoa, Jiraiya and Damian stood inside the hallway with Penemue nearby watching them.

"Okay, hold my hands." Jiraiya said as he took the toddlers hands. "I'll help keep you… bal…bala….bala…"

"Balanced?" Penemue asked.

"Yes, that." Jiraiya said, slightly blushing in embarrassment he needed help.

Damian nodded his head.

Jiraiya took a step backwards, pulling Damian, who clumsily moved his leg, but didn't take a full step.

He didn't fall, but tripped slightly.

"It's okay, I got you." Jiraiya said as he helped Damian reposition himself. "Come on, we will try again."

Penemue watched and smile with happiness as she watched her baby boy starting to get the hang of walking.

After an hour of practice, Damian could stand on his own, but didn't have the best balance when he took a step, so that would be for the next day.

"Oh, look at my little man, now able to stand on his own." Penemue praised as she picked Damian up and showered him with kisses. "Mommy is so proud of you."

Damian laughed and pushed against Penemue's face as he laughed.

"Thank you, Jiraiya." Penemue said as she looked at the oldest son of the Uzumaki family. "You will get a special dessert for helping your baby brother."

Jiraiya grinned as he heard this.

"Really?" He asked. "I want chocolate cream pie."

"Okay, I'll make some." Penemue promised.

Jiraiya held out his hand, pinkie out.

Penemue smiled at this and hooked her pinkie with Jiraiya's.

"Pinkie Promise." Penemue and Jiraiya said in unison.

Jiraiya ran off, all giddy.

He made it outside, onto Genbu's shell and decided to head down to the forest at the base of the mountain where the giant animals were.

He flew with his tiny wings and all the animals he came across knew who he was, bowing in respect.

Jiraiya's ears picked up a sound and he landed nearby to see Naruto with Kushina in his lap, holding a book (Entitled 'Easy Stories for Beginner Readers') in her tiny hands, which were engulfed in Naruto's much larger hands.

"The… little… kitty… made… her… way… to… the… bowl… of… milk…" Kushina slowly read before turning the page. "And… when… she… got… to… the… milk… she… lapped… it… all… up."

"Good job, Kushina." Naruto praised as he hugged her. "You are picking this up pretty fast, isn't she, Jiraiya?"

'Drat.' Jiraiya thought, knowing he had been found out. "Yes, she is."

Kushina accepted all of this praise, puffing out her small chest in pride.

"But jam is still better that butter." Jiraiya replied, a big mischievous grin on his face.

Kushina immediately became red in anger.

"IT IS NOT!" She shouted before Naruto put his hand in front of her face.

"Jiraiya, it isn't nice for an older sibling to antagonize their younger siblings." Naruto said calmly. "Cut it out, or else… The Uchiha will get you."

Jiraiya's smirk vanished as he started to shiver, an image of a black-haired man with a red eye, then a strange blue and white eye appeared in his head.

"No… anything but the Uchiha man." Jiraiya stammered.

Kushina smirked at her brother's fear, but had her cheek prodded by her dad.

"That goes for you too, young lady." Naruto stated.

"Okay daddy." Kushina said as Naruto stopped poking her cheek.

"Jiraiya, why don't you come enjoy some stories?" Naruto asked as he tapped his left leg, while Kushina sat on his right.

"Sure." Jiraiya said as he ran over, fearful of the Uchiha man.

**Skip…**

Jiraiya lay next to his mom as she brushed his hair.

She did this every night before going to bed.

It helped sooth him and eased him to sleep while she hummed to him.

"There, all done." Lucoa said as she put his brush down and carefully positioned him in his bed, pulling the covers up. "Goodnight, Jiraiya. Mommy loves you."

"Lo… ve… you… too." He whispered tiredly.

Lucoa kissed his forehead, careful of his horn, and silently left the room.

A short time later, when Jiraiya was sleeping, he was partially woken up when Naruto rubbed his head.

"Hey, little man." Naruto whispered, not noticing his son was awake. "I want to say I am very proud of you, and that I want you tell you that I love you."

Jiraiya heard his dad take a deep breath in, it was slightly rattled and emotional.

Naruto rubbed Jiraiya's head.

"I do wish that… your older brother Minato had the chance to live." Naruto weakly muttered, Jiraiya barely hearing it as he started to drift back to sleep.

Naruto kissed Jiraiya's head and made his way out of the room, comically stepping on a banana peel, and sliding down the hallway and out the window.

Lily and Oscar, hovering outside with their little devil wings, laughed as they saw their father fall to the ground.

"APRIL FOOLS!" they chortled, stopping instantly when chakra hands grabbed them and pulled them in front of Naruto, who had activated his chakra mode.

"Both of you…" he said in a serious, and dangerous, calm tone. "Are grounded. No fools."

Both toddlers wet themselves.

**Next Morning…**

Naruto sighed as he walked through his house.

He was partially dressed, wearing a decent pair of black pants and sandals while he wore a white tank top while he brushed his teeth.

Today was the day he was going to meet Rias and Sona along with their peerages with his family, excluding Gabriel and Serafall as they were getting ready for the faction meeting.

Then later today, he planned on meeting Azazel.

He might not really like the fallen leader, but man was he a good distraction from his current feeling of dread.

"Daddy."

Naruto looked down and saw Kushina hugging his leg.

He smiled as he kept walking, his daughter clinging to him.

"Morning sweetheart." Naruto said after he spat the toothpaste and water out of his mouth. "You sleep alright?"

"Yes." Kushina answered as she was picked up, kissing her fathers face.

"Dad." Jiraiya said as he landed on Naruto's shoulders, making Kushina's cheeks puff in annoyance.

"Morning Jiraiya." Naruto replied as the three of them went into the kitchen.

"Morning." Penemue and Lucoa said as Penemue made breakfast while Lucoa set the table.

Damian was in his high chair shoveling his baby food into his mouth with his hands, ignoring the spoon, and smearing it all over his face.

Naruto kissed Penemue and Lucoa's cheeks, making them smile, before he put Kushina and Jiraiya in their chairs.

"You ready for today?" Naruto asked as he sat down.

"Yep." The two children said while Damian raised his hands and gave an agreeing babble sound.

Naruto smiled as he looked at his children, starting to drool as breakfast was set before him.

**Meanwhile…**

Sona was worried.

It had been two days since the Rating Game and Rias had been frantic.

Why you might ask.

One: She had squeaked out a win against Riser by special chess rules.

Two: She had no idea what had happened after she saw Issei get fisted.

Sona wanted to tell her what happened, but was ordered by Serafall not to, saying that someone would explain it to her and Rias soon.

But the thing that had Sona on edge was the fact that Rias said she had been hearing a voice.

An ancient and powerful voice calling out to her.

It sounded like the turtle Sona saw in her dreams.

'What should I do?' Sona thought as she gripped her head.

**"Have patience, young one."** Isobu whispered. **"Everything shall be explained."**

Sona was even more confused at this as the turtle once again faded into her mind.

'I don't like this at all.' Sona thought fearfully. 'If that thing that Rias became is like this turtle… does that mean I am also at risk here?'

As she thought this, Sona's peerage showed up bit by bit.

**Rias…**

"Morning, Buchou." Issei said as he entered the ORC clubroom.

It was Saturday, and Rias had messaged all ORC members to meet in the clubroom.

"Now that we are all here," Rias said after acknowledging Issei's greeting. "I have to ask you all something. Do any of you know what happened at the game?"

There was a murmur but none of them knew anything.

"O-okay." Rias said shakily, hearing the voice cackle. "Anyway, we won the game."

There was a collected cheer from the peerage.

"Wait," Akeno said as she thought of something while she sat on Anko's lap. "How did we win?"

"An old chess rule with points." Rias explained. "With Riser having a full peerage, which we wiped out almost all of them, we gathered more points than Riser, so we won on a technicality really."

"Technicality or not, you earned your freedom, buchou." Issei said happily. "You don't have to marry that guy anymore."

Rias smiled at Issei's optimism.

"Thank you, Issei." Rias said, slightly choked up. "However, when I woke up after the game, I was told that we and Sona's peerage were going to be visited by someone important."

"When is this?" Kalawarner asked, wondering who it might be, slightly fearful it would be Azazel.

Mittelt was in the same boat.

"It should be soon." Rias answered as she leaned back into her chair.

"It is actually now."

Everyone jumped backwards as Zest made her presence know, gulping some coffee.

She wore a pair of sweatpants and a normal t-shirt. Her ears out, as she was going to reveal her identity today anyway.

"Zest-Sensei?" Anko asked nervously, never forgetting what happened a few weeks prior.

"Yeah, what?" Zest asked, irritated she had to do this.

She didn't get much sleep the last few days, needing to fill out Diego's and Ravel's school paperwork with them to join Kuoh and preparing for today had taken up her sleeping hours, so having to wake up early to gather the peerages was something she didn't want to do.

Despite being a chakra being like Naruto, Zest needed to sleep too.

"Okay everyone, get ready. We need to get Sona's Peerage before going to my house." Zest grumbled as she slurped more coffee.

**Uzumaki House…**

Kuroka, Xenovia, and Shirone ran around the house with Diego and Ravel, cleaning up the house for their upcoming guests.

"No, that actually goes over there." Xenovia explained to Diego.

"Alright, thank you." Diego thanked, honestly meaning it.

He and Ravel had been living with the Uzumaki's for a few days, and it was so different than working for the Phenex clan.

The Phenex were a noble house.

The Uzumaki were basically a collective of people who were neither above or below anyone. Everyone did chores and help each other.

Diego was taken aback, and was adjusting.

Obviously much faster that Ravel, having been raised with servants, was having some issues adjusting.

She had completely ruined the laundry by adding bleach to the wash cycle.

Kuroka had nearly mauled her for ruining her casual clothing.

Xenovia and Shirone were also miffed, but had to keep Kuroka from hurting the young girl.

Ravel had been adjusting, but it was taking time.

"Where does this go?" Ravel asked as she held up a see-through plastic sheet that was folded up.

"Oh, that actually goes over the table." Asia explained. "We have baby siblings, so they can get messy, so this keeps the table clean."

"That is interesting." Ravel said as she and Asia cleaned the table, put the place mats on before covering them and the table with the plastic sheet. "I would have never thought of this."

"I guess you do have a bird brain, Phenex." Shirone said with a smirk while she did the dishes, making Ravel glare at her. "Calm down, bird brain, its just a joke."

Kuroka giggled as she put the dishes away.

"Almost done." She whispered as she returned to the small pile of clean dishes.

Shirone and Kuroka heard the front door handled jiggle a bit and the sound of keys.

"I'm home." Zest said as she opened the door leading into the house.

She entered and was followed by the Gremory and Sitri Peerages.

Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory, Kings.

Tsubaki Shinra and Akeno Himejima, Queens.

Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, and Mittelt Grigori, Bishops.

Bennai, Tomoe Meguri, Yuto Kiba, and Kalawarner Grigori, Knights.

Tsubasa Yura, Loup Garou, and Anko Mitarashi, Rooks.

Genshiro Saji (X4), Jack Sitri (X3), Ruruko Nimura (x1), and Issei Hyoudo (X8), Pawns.

'I am still angry Rias wouldn't bring her second Bishop out.' Zest thought as she finished her coffee. 'But I am not going to argue.'

"Welcome, everyone, to the Uzumaki House hold." Ravel and Diego, as they were servants to the house, said as they bowed.

Rias and Sona blinked, pointing at them rudely.

"What?" Rias asked as she couldn't comprehend that Diego and Ravel are there.

"Hey, it's rude to point." Zest said as she passed by the two heiresses. "Take a load off after you take your shoes off."

Zest turned to the kids under her care.

"You all did a good job cleaning the house." She praised, patting ravel and Diego on their heads, making Ravel feel proud that she had done good. "Now all we have to do is wait for Naruto."

'Naruto?' Sona thought as she removed her shoes. 'Why does that name sound familiar?'

"Hey you guys, how've you been?" Issei asked as he walked up to Asia, who happily hugged him.

"We have been good." Asia said as she pulled back slightly. "How about you? Is your stomach giving you any trouble?"

Issei chuckled.

"No, I'm doing fine." Issei said as he patted his torso. "There isn't even a scar."

Rias pouted slightly as she watched Issei and Asia interact.

Zest sat down on the couch, leaning into it, relaxing.

'Finally, some rest.' She thought as she felt her drowsiness kick in.

Shirone and Kuroka finished the dishes and entered the living room, seeing everyone in the living room starting to sit down.

"Hey, you are Loup Garou?" Kuroka said as she looked at her fellow college student. "You are a devil?"

"Yes, I am a werewolf/human hybrid, turned werewolf/devil hybrid." Garou answered as he took in Shirone and Kuroka's nekoshou features. "You are a yokai?"

"Yep, yep." Kuroka said cheerfully. "Now we have more in common."

Bennai was looking around with Jack, who had to act surprised as she 'had never been here before'.

"This is a nice house." Jack said as she noticed the family photo, well, one without her in it.

She smiled as she felt her heart flutter at the thoughts of her baby siblings.

Akeno and Tsubaki sat near the fireplace, making small chat about random things.

Xenovia sat next to the other Knights of the Peerages.

"So, you guys use swords?" Xenovia asked, slightly nervous.

"Yep." Kiba said as he summoned a sword. "I actually have a Sacred Gear called Sword Birth. It allows me to make swords."

"I use a basic sword." Tomoe mentioned as she summoned a rapier. "I actually am proficient in any bladed combat, including combat knives, daggers, bladed pole arms."

"I use my Light Tempering ability to make swords of light." Kalawarner explained, making one before them then dispelling it. "I know you use that strange regenerating sword and that blue one."

"Oh, what are they?" Tomoe asked curiously, being sort of a sword expert and enthusiast.

"Well," Xenovia said as she glanced at Zest, who was dozing off while everyone was chatting with each other. "Alright, just don't get to loud, okay."

Xenovia summoned Kubikiribocho.

"This is Kubikiribocho, the Executioner's Blade." Xenovia said as she held out the cleaver live sword. "It is one of seven legendary Yokai swords. It is special in two ways. One, it can never be broken or chipped as it can regenerate when it drinks the blood of my enemies. And Two,"

Xenovia showed the Knights the back of the blade, the runes Naruto carved into it decades prior being before their eyes.

"It can absorb senjutsu into the blade and be used to enhance my cutting power or launched as a projectile when mixed with my magic." Xenovia explained.

"Wow, that is powerful." Kiba said in awe. "Maybe I could study it and make a copy for my own use. If that is okay with you that is, Xenovia."

"Sure, but we will do that later." Xenovia said as she sent Kubikiribocho away. "Now… hm…"

Xenovia wasn't sure if she should show them Durandal.

It was stronger than Kubikiribocho, with it being on par with Excalibur, but she didn't know if she should flaunt such power in the faces of her friends.

**"I suggest you keep Durandal secret for now."** Kokuo urged wisely. **"It is okay to feel bad, but explain this to them. They should understand."**

Xenovia took a deep breath.

"Guys, I can't show you my other sword." Xenovia said slowly. "It is meant for emergencies, and it isn't a toy. So please, understand why I can't show you."

Kiba, Tomoe, and Kalawarner nodded in understanding.

"That's fine, Xenovia." Tomoe said as she hugged the blue haired teen. "We all have something like that, it's understandable."

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, Shirone sat next to Tsubasa and Anko.

"Hey, I heard you guys are Rooks." Shirone stated, not really thinking.

"How do you know?" Anko asked with a questioning glance.

Shirone started to sweat a bit.

'Fuck.' She thought.

**"You're screwed."** Gyuki said as he face-palmed at his student.

"I told her." Kuroka said as she leaned into the conversation, putting a pause on hers with Garou. "I can sense the difference in Devil Pieces."

"Oh, that is interesting." Tsubasa said in surprise, returning her attention to Shirone. "You a CQC fighter?"

"Yes, I am. I'm pretty strong." Shirone said as she flexed.

Anko laughed.

"That's funny, runt." Anko said as she smiled. "You can't be THAT strong."

"Remember what happened last time you were here?" Shirone said coldly, making Anko's blood go cold.

Despite the fact she was a reptile, thus already cold blooded.

"It's nice to meet you, Hyoudo." Saji grunted in attempted hidden pain as he and Issei shook hands, both trying to break the other's hand. "It's nice knowing I am the same piece as a member of the Perverted Trio."

"Same to you, buddy." Issei grunted back.

"Hello, I'm Ruruko Nimura." Ruruko introduced, not extending her hand. "I know you, Hyoudo."

Issei chuckled before he saw a familiar figure appear before him.

"You already know me, Issei." Jack said as she lowered her hood and took off her mask. "How've you been?"

"What's up Jack." Issei said happily, letting go of Saji's hand

"Oh, nothing much, just living my life, ya'know." Jack said as she looked at Asia. "Hello."

"H-hello." Asia replied.

"Oh, don't be like that. I was one of the few people who saved you from that fallen angel." Jack said, giggling at the shocked look Issei gave her.

"That was you?" He asked.

"And Zest was there as well, remember?" Jack informed.

"Hmmm…" Issei hummed as he tried to remember that night.

Due to the adrenaline rush, he vaguely remembered who he had summoned, but it didn't really matter.

"So, may I ask why you two are here?" Rias asked Ravel.

She, Ravel, Sona and Diego were sitting together in their section of the living room.

"Well, you see, my brother…" Ravel said in embarrassment.

"Riser had attempted to physically assault the Lady of the house and two of her daughters." Diego explained, clear disgust in his tone as Ravel covered her face in embarrassment and shame. "So, to atone for his sins, we were sent here to work under the Uzumaki family. We will soon start going to Kuoh Academy."

Sona and Rias couldn't comprehend why, and were about to ask when all conversations were temporally stopped as a portal opened before them near the living room entrance.

"Okay, calm down, all of you." They heard as two children ran through the portal.

"Oscar, Lily?" Sona said in confusion as her niece and nephew ran through.

The two devil twins looked at Sona and their smiles became bright as they lunged at their aunt, sending her into the couch.

"AUNY SO!" they shouted as they squeezed her, their monstrous strength nearly crushing her.

Zest snapped away, on alert at the shouting of the twins before she looked down and saw Kushina hugging her leg smiling as she looked up at her mom.

Zest picked her daughter up and kissed her cheek.

Lucoa and Penemue walked out, carrying Jiraiya and Damian respectively, as Naruto appeared with Mary and Joseph, his and Gabriel's children, in his arms.

"Okay, everyone's here." Naruto said as he looked around at the shocked faces of the younger generation of devils. "Oh, correction, we are missing the little vampire Sera told me about."

Rias was so shocked that she didn't even register what Naruto had said.

"Naruto." Zest said as she walked over and kissed him. "Serafall and Gabriel couldn't come?"

"No, they were busy, so I offered to spend time with the twins, both pairs." Naruto laughed as he snuggled with Mary and Joseph.

"Auny Xen." Joseph called out.

"Auny Shiro." Mary said.

Both of them held their arms out at Xenovia and Shirone, who walked up and took their baby siblings from Naruto.

"Hey squirt." Xenovia asked Joseph as she kissed him, making Joseph make an 'ew' sound.

"I missed you too." Xenovia said as she hugged him.

"Love you." Mary said as she cuddled with Shirone.

"Love you too, Mary." Shirone replied as she held her baby sister.

"What, no one wants to get a hug from me?" Kuroka said in false hurt.

Damian raised his hand.

"ME!" he said as Penemue laughed at his antic before allowing Kuroka to hold her son.

"Aw, what a cute child." Jack said as she looked at Lucoa and Jiraiya, who knew about his second oldest sister's undercover mission. "Can I hold him?"

Lucoa nodded and Jiraiya summoned his wings, fluttering over and above Jack before he plopped into her arms. Laughing slightly.

"Okay, so who are the Kings of these Peerages?" Naruto asked, already knowing, but wanting to ease into the conversation.

"I am." Sona said nervously, feeling something familiar about Naruto.

"Same." Rias said, feeling like she knew this person.

"Well, what are your names?"

"I am Sona Sitri, Heiress to the Sitri family." Sona introduced as she stood up, making Oscar and Lily pout as Tsubaki took them from their aunt.

"I am Rias Gremory, Heiress to the Gremory family." Rias introduced.

"It is a pleasure meeting you." Both heiresses said in unison, as if they had practiced it their whole lives.

Naruto chuckled.

"You guys are so much like your siblings." Naruto said, shocking Sona and Rias. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am here with a proposition for you both, including your peerages."

**Chapter 38, DONE!**

**Yes, I know, I skipped the Familiar Forest Arc, but would it have served anything? No, it wouldn't. So, I decided to have a little fun with this chapter.**

**And I am surprised. **

**1000 reviews. I never thought I would get this far with this story before it hit its one-year mark. Seriously thought that Ghoul of Gremory would be the one to hit 1000 reviews first, due to the rocky start this story had and still does. **

**Besides that, what did you guys think? **

**I introduced all the members of the Peerages, except Gasper but he is coming soon, and had some interactions between peerages. **

**And some adorable scenes with the children.**

**Yes, I took the Omake from the previous chapter and made it apart of the chapter as someone mentioned that it would be good canon story material, thus I did just that. **

**Anyway, as usual, please review and tell me what you thought about it. Even if you hated it. I still want to hear your opinion. **


	39. Awaited Conversation

**_Original Posted On: April. 19, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Crywolfseven: That's funny, and the suggestion isn't that bad.

Lilhuesos: Yeah, I did, and Naruto won't be training Issei, someone else will.

Kragh50: Thank you and hopefully, I can still entertain you.

Wolf1741: Yeah, he should.

TheAussieRogue: Thank you.

NaruAi2018: Thank you man, you helped keep me sane while writing this chapter. It feels so off to me, but I pushed through it. ALSO, with what you recommended/request in chap 37, I have thought about it and would like it if you PM'd me and we will talk more details about this character.

Guest: Oh god, yes when she fought Kokabiel… she was being stupid, he is a survivor of the faction war, and she isn't. No way would she win. For this story, you will have to see what I do. As I try to keep everyone on their toes as I try to destroy expectations.

Nitewolf423: Oh, that makes sense. Sorry about that. That is funny, now that I think about it.

Darth56: Thank you man. I will do my best to keep their heads from swelling to much, as it is when the head becomes a balloon, that confidence pops.

WindCitySlayer1: Thank you.

Xethesis: Yep, because to him, Rias, Sona, and their peerage members (Minus Jack of course) are nothing but babies with weapons and no experience. So what does he have to fear.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 39: Awaited Conversation**

The silence was nearly hilarious for Naruto and his family as the Devils, minus Jack, looked at Naruto.

Some in confusion, some in shock, and at least four with a mixture of both.

"YOU ARE THE GOLDEN PROTECTOR!" Sona and Rias shouted in disbelief that he was still alive and was right in front of them.

Rias summoned her copy if 'The Golden Protector' story book and held it, her hands slightly shaking.

"Yep, that is me." Naruto responded as he internally processed and discarded his dislike for that moniker.

Rias's and Sona's brains short circuited as they tried to process this.

"Uhm, sorry for the question, but…" Issei said a loud for everyone to hear as he held Asia's hand. "But who are you?"

"That's right, you don't know." Akeno chuckled as she leaned into Anko, who was in disbelief.

"Know what?" Issei asked in confusion, feeling like he was being mocked by his Queen.

"Naruto here was the person who stopped the faction war." Asia informed Issei. "He is amazingly strong, and all the factions know of him. Though, he vanished several decades ago for an unknown reason."

"That… is amazing." Issei said as he looked at Naruto as he sat down. "He is really that strong?"

"Of course, he is." A voice said from the floor said. "He is our partner after all."

All the devils looked down and saw the nine chibi tailed beasts.

"KURAMA!" Ravel shouted as she hid behind Diego, having heard about what the tiny Kyubi had done to her brother.

The permanent marker still on Riser's face, having been infused with chakra.

"Hey, little Phenex." Kurama waved with a devilish smirk.

However, Kurama turned his attention to Rias, Isobu to Sona, Matatabi to Kuroka, Gyuki to Shirone, Kokuo to Xenovia, Son Goku to Zest, while Shukaku, Saiken, and Chomei clambered onto Naruto since Yasaka/Kunou, Tsunade, and Gabriel weren't present.

The six beasts whose blessing users were in the room went to them, perching themselves next to them.

Meaning Isobu and Kurama went to Sona and Rias respectively.

"Uhm… Hello…" Sona said as Isobu climbed into her lap, making Oscar and Lily smile and cling to his shell, confusing Sona.

"Hello." Isobu responded. "I'm glad to finally meet you face to face, Sona."

Sona was confused, suddenly feeling like she knew this creature.

'Wait, gray shell, purple skin, one eye shut…'

Sona's eyes widened.

"You are the turtle that talks to me." Sona said as she stood up, nearly making Oscar and Lily fall to the ground if Isobu didn't cling to Sona's lap with his chakra.

"Yep, that's me. The name is Isobu." He said as he introduced himself.

Sona was lost.

"Hey, brat." Kurama said as he looked at Rias. "Geez, why did I need to get a Kushina clone for my next user."

"Me?" Kushina questioned as she looked at the fox from Zest;s lap.

"No, not you sweetie." Zest said as she cuddled her daughter. "Your dad's mother."

"Ooooh." Kushina said as she looked at Rias with curious eyes.

"What is wrong with me?" Rias asked slightly irked at what Kurama said.

"I mean your hair." Kurama said as he grabbed Rias's vibrant red hair. "It is like my previous user's hair. But its much brighter."

"Okay, Kurama, that's enough of that." Naruto said as he chuckled at Kurama's antics.

Said fox shrugged before he lounged on Rias's legs.

"Mr. Uzumaki," Jack said, being polite. "What are these creatures?"

"Oh, them." Naruto said, playing along with Jack. "They are the Tailed Beasts. They are my friends and core parts of my power."

"Makes sense, but why are two of them with Rias and Sona?" Jack asked, hinting that Naruto needs to explain the blessings.

Naruto, thankfully, got the hint.

"Well, that is an interesting story." Naruto said as he looked at the heiresses. "Though it is about time that I informed you of what happened during the rating game…"

Naruto took the time to inform everyone what happened.

Rias and Sona were horrified.

"You placed monsters into us?" Sona asked shakily.

"And it took over my body and nearly killed Riser?" Rias finished.

"Yes, to Sona's question, however, Rias, you were recently given your Beast Blessing." Naruto explained. "You don't have to worry about going berserk again, as you didn't have Kurama's blessing, thus it went wild."

"Get rid of it."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at Rias as she looked at him.

"Beg pardon?"

"I said get rid of it." Rias repeated, looking at Naruto with desperation. "I don't want your power. I want to make a name for myself with my own."

"I can't take it back." Naruto said politely, but not softly. "If I did, it would kill you and Sona."

"What?" Sona asked.

"My chakra has had to much time inside of you, Sona." Isobu explained. "So, taking my chakra and blessing away would strain you to the point of death."

Rias felt overwhelmed.

She put her face in her hands, trying to calm down, but wasn't able to.

Issei touched Rias's shoulder, making her move away from him.

"Sorry, Buchou, but I got to say that you are over reacting." Issei said nervously. "Besides, Naruto must have had a good reason to give you that power."

"Actually, he didn't." Kurama interrupted, his pinkie in his ear, trying to clean it. "He accidently gave red head my chakra when he healed her leg. That is why it grew so strong over so many years being dormant and the fact that she thought you died awakened my power."

Kurama blew the wax from his nail, ignoring the looks of disbelief on the two teens faces.

"What about me?" Sona asked.

"I actually did that so I could keep you safe." Naruto said honestly. "She is my wife after all, so why wouldn't I look after my sister-in-law."

Sona heard a pin drop.

"WHAT!" Sona shouted as Isobu and the devil twins clutched their ears.

"Auny So loud." Oscar whimpered as he huddled with his sister, who nodded in agreement.

Sona softened as she held them, and then glared at Naruto.

"You are the guy who knocked up Lady Leviathan?" Garou asked, in awe that he was in the presence of the Golden protector.

"Yes, but I wouldn't use those words." Naruto explained. "I do love Serafall."

"But you weren't there…" Sona said, getting upset. "You say you are her husband, yet you weren't there when Lily and Oscar were born, and claim to love them, but I don't believe you."

Naruto did not react kindly to this slight.

He flared his power and nearly drowned everyone but his wives, children, and the Beasts in it.

"Don't ever take my absence for a lack of love or shame, Sona." Naruto said sternly while he recalled his power. "I was busy. I had responsibilities. Serafall has them too. She understood my reasons, and knows I love her and our children."

Sona wanted to puke her guts out as she and everyone else were covered in cold sweat.

"Now, back to what I wanted to do." Naruto stated cheerfully as he recalled the beasts, all of them vanishing back into him. "I am going to take over the training regimens for all of you."

Silence.

All eyes on Naruto, who started to feel self-conscious at this.

"Wait…. What?"

Lucoa laughed at the confusion

"This is so cute." Lucoa said as she watched Jack carry Jiraiya. "You guys are being offered training by one of the strongest beings in the world, does that make sense to all of you?"

"WHAT!"

"Training." Penemue said as she pushed her glasses up. "We want to help all of you to get stronger."

Sona and Rias were at a loss for words.

This man was a survivor of the Faction war, the trainer of the current Satan's, Master of the Island Turtle, Master of Senjutsu, and the one who ended the Faction war was offering them and their peerages training.

"I accept." Sona said as she looked at Naruto, seeing the physical looks that Oscar and Lily shared with him. "I think this will be an interesting development."

"Thank you, Sona." Naruto said with a smile, before turning to Rias. "And what about you, Ms. Gremory?"

"No…" Rias said while she gripped her hands. "And why should I accept your help?"

"Well, there is…"

"I won't accept help from the one who used me by putting a monster in me and refuses to take it back." Rias said angrily as she stood up, glaring at Naruto, knowing what she was doing would be considered stupid. "Not to mention you are a coward who vanished from the face of the Earth."

The older children of the Uzumaki name winced and felt a large sense of dread flood the room before they looked at Naruto.

He was calm. His face showing no emotion.

"Your point?" he asked, reserved and calmly.

"My point is, you aren't taking responsibility for what you did." Rias stated. "You refuse to take this monster away from me on top of that."

Naruto closed his eyes as he signed.

**"Naruto, kill this bitch." **Kurama growled. **"She called us monsters three times. She deserves to die."**

The rest of the Beasts agreed, not liking the fact being called monsters.

Naruto silenced them with a wave of his mental hand.

"Fine, you don't have to take my training, Rias." Naruto said as he stood up and walked before Rias. "But remember, your peerage members lives are in your hands, so if you go berserk again, don't expect me to stop you."

Rias's eyes widened as she remembered that.

"I-I won't need your help or that power." Rias stammered, her hand shaking. "I will never need it."

"Then I guess this meeting is concluded for now." Naruto said as he looked at Sona and then moved his gaze to look at the other young devils. "I'll call you later Sona, and then we will talk about training then, alright?"

"S-sure." Sona said as she motioned for her peerage it was time to go.

The Sitri peerage funneled out of the house, Oscar and Lily having to be removed from Sona as she tried to leave.

"Now, for you to leave." Naruto said to Rias.

"I'm so sorry for her attitude." Akeno said apologetically as she walked past Naruto with Anko, both bowing before they left with everyone else, except Issei who stayed behind.

"Now what are you doing here still, you little pervert?" Naruto asked.

"I am NOT a little pervert." Issei said sternly, glaring at Naruto as he stood up, before his face became goofy. "I'm a BIG one~"

Naruto blinked, all anger in him vanishing as he started to laugh, trying to keep it in as the Tailed Beasts busted their guts.

'Good god, I found Jiraiya.' Naruto thought as he released his laugh, getting odd looks from his family.

**"Which one?" **Chomei asked, trying to calm down. **"There are two, the one from your universe and this one."**

Naruto and the beasts laughed harder.

"I thought they would never leave." Kuroka said as she lazily leaned into the couch. "They were weird people. Not to mention, rude."

"Not everyone knows about Naruto, Kuroka." Asia said as she rocked Damian to sleep.

"I know."

"You know I can hear you." Naruto said as he looked at Kuroka and Asia, making them flinch. "Not mad, just stating a fact."

Kuroka pouted while Asia nervously laughed.

"I actually never heard of you before today." Issei said nervously.

"That's fine. I did, for a long time, want to stay hidden. But that was a pipe dream I suppose." Naruto said as he cracked his neck.

Naruto smiled as he stood up.

"Alright, I got to go for a bit." He told Lucoa, Penemue, and Zest. "I should be back in a few hours."

"Alright sweety." Lucoa said as she kissed him.

"Be safe." Penemue pleaded as she kissed his cheek.

"And don't take anyone's shit." Zest said before swapping spit.

"I will." Naruto said as he rushed out of the house through a portal.

The three wives of the house giggled at Naruto's awkwardness.

"So, what is his story?" Issei asked Lucoa.

The three women looked at each other.

"Naruto actually never told us his life story." Xenovia said, remembering that she didn't even know everything.

Kuroka and Shirone nodded in agreement.

Diego and Ravel stayed silent, but were both interested in this story.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him and the girls his story.' Lucoa thought as she opened her mostly always closed eyes.

"Well, it began hundreds of years ago, when a previous leader of Kyoto found a baby boy…"

**Grigori HQ…**

Naruto appeared before the Grigori, getting bows from the fallen as they recognized him.

"Relax, I won't bite." Naruto said, not wanting to be treated any different.

"Naruto, you are here early." Azazel said as he walked out of the HQ. "Come in, there are things we need to discuss."

"That's an understatement." Naruto said as he followed Azazel.

"Yeah, someone I know caused you some trouble recently." Azazel laughed.

"Yeah, those four crows." Naruto said in deadpan as he thought of Mittelt and Kalawarner, their images in his head having just met them, with Raynare and Dohnaseek not appearing since he didn't meet them, thus didn't know what they looked like.

"Yeah, they did, but they aren't who I am talking about." Azazel stated as he opened a door and the two men entered to see Orochimaru reading a small book before he looked up to see who arrived.

"Lord Azazel." Orochimaru said politely before he turned to Naruto, whose eyes were wide in disbelief. "And you are Naruto Uzumaki, someone who Azazel highly praises."

"Nice to meet you, may I know your name?" Naruto asked calmly while staring intensely at Orochimaru.

"Sorry, I am Orochimaru, a snake yokai working along side Azazel in his sacred gear research." Orochimaru greeted as he extended his hand.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied as he shook Orochimaru's hand.

"First, I would like to apologize." Orochimaru said sincerely. "It seems a colleague of mine used some of my old… volunteers for my research to attack your wife and daughter when she was attacking the nun."

"My wife, Zest, told me about some strange men who turned into monsters." Naruto said as he glared at Orochimaru. "Your handiwork I guess?"

"Yes, but I had their powers sealed and they were left to work for Azazel." Orochimaru explained. "Seems like they were angry and wanted their power back, and Raynare undid the seals to get them to follow her."

Naruto nodded, but still wasn't sure Orochimaru was being truly honest.

'I'll keep an eye on him.' Naruto thought.

"May I ask, how are my son and daughter doing?" Orochimaru asked as Naruto and Azazel sat down and got comfortable.

"Son and daughter?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, young Diego Brando and Anko Mitarashi." Orochimaru said. "I made a female clone of myself who I named Anko. I raised her for a short while, and when I realized she was defective, I abandoned her."

Naruto took a deep breath, as did Azazel.

"For Diego, I took human DNA and Vampire DNA and artificially inseminated him from scratch, and gave him an artificial sacred gear." Orochimaru said. "I got the vampire DNA from a vampire in Germany during World War 2, he died when he fought a lava yokai or something."

Naruto mentally face-palmed.

'Shit, he got his hands on Dio's DNA. No wonder Diego's magic attacks looked the same. He is a dhampir version of the Dio vampire Ophis and I created to test Zest and Jack.' Naruto mentally berated, remembering when he and Ophis made him in 1945 for the purpose of training.

"Diego was a better creation, though he ran away after suffering a head injury." Orochimaru continued.

"Why did you abandon Anko and not try to find Diego?" Naruto asked, wanting to know more.

"Anko had a defect in her brain that caused her to violently act out certain emotions, such as anger and aggression. There were certain triggers, the most evident was when I tried teaching her things, she would angrily say she didn't need help." Orochimaru explained.

"And you didn't try to help her understand that it is okay to accept help?"

"I wasn't the best person back in the day, I admit, and I regret ever abandoning her." Orochimaru said as he showed a melancholy look. "And for Diego, I didn't care at the time."

Naruto sighed again.

"Anko is doing fine. She has joined Rias Gremory as her Rook, so she is in good hands. Diego is actually serving my home as a servant, so he will be taken care of." Naruto said, making Orochimaru smile.

"Thank you, that is a huge load off my heart." Orochimaru said as he shed a single tear.

"Now, I have a question for you." Naruto said, all three men becoming serious. "I heard that you and Azazel have started helping the current White Dragon, what is that about?"

Azazel and Orochimaru swallowed the lumps in their throats.

'Shit, who told him?' Azazel thought in a slight panic. 'Vali wouldn't have told anyone about it, wanting to keep it secret, so who…'

Orochimaru gripped his hands together and leaned onto them.

"You see, the White Dragon wanted our help." Orochimaru said, not stuttering. "We asked why, and it is his love for battle that he asked for our help, thus, we helped him improve his fighting style."

**"Not a single lie passed his lips right now, Naruto."** Kurama informed Naruto. **"He is as clean as a baby."**

Naruto nodded and visibly relaxed, allowing Azazel and Orochimaru to relax as well.

"I just wanted to know. Because I did train the strongest female red dragon and one of the best white dragon emperors in the past. I just wanted to know what was going on." Naruto said as he flashed a smirk at Azazel. "You were about to piss yourself Azazel."

Said fallen glared at Naruto before waving him off like a nuisance.

"Now that that is all done, lets get to talking to the traitorous fallen." Naruto said as he stood up.

"No problem here, Naruto." Azazel said eagerly.

"I shall accompany you." Orochimaru said as he and Azazel stood up.

The three men walked down the halls and down into the depths of the Grigori HQ until they entered Raynare's holding cell.

She was chained up, wearing ragged sheet over her body to keep herself warm.

"Hm, a little excessive." Naruto muttered as he walked up to the chained fallen.

"Not at all." Azazel mused.

Naruto disagreed as he activated his Rinne-Sharingan as Raynare looked into them, her eyes adapting the ripple pattern of his.

**Meanwhile…**

"Master Kokabiel, we have assembled five of the Excalibur Fragments." Valper stated to his master. "All we need left are Excalibur Mimic and Ruler. However, …"

"Ruler was lost years ago, I know." Kokabiel stated calmly to his underling. "It won't matter if we are missing just one sword. As long as we have the six, we will be able to enact our plan and start another war."

"Of course." Valper said as he bowed. "We are actually having our spy get the information on Mimic's where abouts soon."

Kokabiel smiled and left the scientist alone to analyze the current swords to figure out how to best merge them.

'Soon, very soon, you bastard.' Kokabiel thought as an image of a younger Naruto, cloaked in his golden chakra with his nine beasts, Lucoa, and the first-generation Sun Wukong by his side as he stared down all fighting factions. 'I'll kill you for ending the war, mark my words.'

"Lord Kokabiel, news has come in." A human said as they approached the inner monologuing Fallen Cardinal. "It is the file on one Naruto Uzumaki and his family."

Kokabiel took the thick file, as thick as a paper-back version of War and Peace, from the man before dismissing him.

'Hm, this guy has a few kids with woman from every faction, huh.' Kokabiel thought as he flipped through the file.

Kokabiel smirked evilly as he started forming mental plans.

**Chapter 39, DONE!**

**So, short chapter, and LONG wait. **

**Sorry, been playing the fuck out of Final Fantasy 7 Remake. Such a fun game, though the filler stuff I like, but I also dislike it as I want to get to the story. **

**Oh, cross Dressing Cloud was so hot, and I laughed as he didn't even try to hide his voice like in TFS's Machinabridged Series of FF7. If you haven't gotten the game, you are missing out, and if you haven't seen all four seasons of Machinabridged, then fix that. NOW!**

**So, this chapter had the talk between Rias/Sona and Naruto. **

**What did you guys think about it? Good, bad, or ugly with Rias being stupid and saying she didn't want Naruto's training? **

**What about Orochimaru and his children, Anko and Diego? They are a fucked-up family bunch. **

**Random thing, I hate the new title for the story, if any of you have any ideas, let me know, I would love to know what you think this story could be called.**

**Besides that, what did you think of the chapter? As usual, leave a review if you liked it or hated it. I want to know your opinion. **


	40. Condemning the Sword

**_Original Posted On: April. 29, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Anthonym3: Yeah, Rias will regret this.

Piruja04: Oh god, yeah, Rias will not be able to handle this power. As for Kokabiel, he will die. No surprise.

Kingvern100: Maybe, maybe not. You will have to see what I have planned for Kokabiel's fight.

Dlowe265: Thank you man.

Chronosign: Yep, I did the joke. Oh, god, no, don't mention that show here.

Darkmaster10000000: Yeah, that is actually going to happen.

XenoBlaze: Yeah, Orochimaru is a good guy. I actually don't think Sona would even try as, yes Sona and Isobu are bonding, Kurama probably wouldn't want to with how she is acting and having to deal with her. Oh, god, I love that idea, I'll do it. Okay, let me know when it is up so I can check it out.

Biowind: Yes, the game is awesome. I am stuck with the Arsenal fight, after Rufus/Darkstar. I don't have enough healing items, Ether, and all that.

Kragh50: Thank you man. Yeah, I am also disappointed in Rias, and I feel like that feeling will double this chapter.

Calderoneric758: Damn, that has got to hurt, anal with no lube. Yeah, Kokabiel is FUCKED. Rias's reality check won't come for… a while.

Nickclause: Thank you.

WindCitySlayer1: Thank you.

Lilhuesos: Hm, Rias dying would not be a good idea.

Axeman18: Don't get ahead of me bro. The fight between Kokabiel is going to be great.

Anthony Toujo: I am actually scared of bees, not as much as snakes, but still. I was stung to many times as a kid, so much I got stung on the eyeball.

Izinagi Naruto: Yeah, it is a one time offer. She won't be trained by any of Naruto's family, which really sucks for her, because she spat on his offer.

Wolf1741: Get over it.

Archangel Xireon Chaos God: Rias IS a devil, so it comes with the territory.

NazgulBelserion: Yeah, you are right. Sona is family. But, as someone who had issues with Kurama before they became best buddies, Naruto wanted Rias to get some training in, but since she said no, he won't. Well, let's see what Kokabiel can do, especially with what I have planned.

Giblenator: Oh, yeah, Rias's biggest mistake wasn't saying no, it was pissing off the tailed beasts.

DarkRaptor4: Avalanche Snuggles Motherfucker.

NaruAi2018: Thank you.

Crywolfseven: Orochimaru is going to be different, as he isn't the same as from the Narutoverse. Yeah, and the only reason Sona got away with that comment is because she is his sister-in-law. Thank you for the encouragement. This chapter is a little sluggish, so… yeah.

Hayane234: ? Okay. (SNORT) GOD THAT WASN'T COKE, IT WAS POWDERED GLASS THAT IS SHREDDING MY BRAIN!

Guest: God, you are right, I committed a crime comparing Issei to Jiraiya. TAKE ME TO PRISON!

Klone: That is an interesting thought. I would say yes.

AscendedHumanity: Yeah, Rias is.

Gamerman22: Hm, those are good.

Claymaster27: You will have to see what I plan on doing as I unfold it.

The DarkEnd Dragon: That is an awesome name.

ShadowRealmComics: That is a good name too.

Darth56: Maybe, he might do that.

Haseothesage: Essentially, that will happen.

SPark681: The waters he treads are very dangerous.

Nitewolf423: Great title suggestion.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 40: Condemning the Sword **

Naruto ended his jutsu on Raynare, causing her to jerk away from him and against the wall.

"Well, what did you see, Naruto?" Azazel asked curiously.

"She and her associates were pawns in a larger game." Naruto said as he turned to face Orochimaru and Azazel. "It seems Cockatiel is trying something."

"Uhm, its Kokabiel actually." Orochimaru corrected politely, making Naruto blink.

"Kokabiel… For real? No, I have been calling him Cockatiel for decades." Naruto said embarrassed.

Orochimaru cracked a smile.

"Yeah, it's Kokabiel." Azazel confirmed, a shit eating grin on his face.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms angrily.

**Meanwhile…**

"So, we have Excalibur's Blessing, Destruction, Nightmare, Rapidly, and Transparency." Kokabiel said before sneezing. "Fuck."

He wiped his nose before he continued looking at the swords.

"Lord Kokabiel." A random follower said, breaking Kokabiel's solitude. "We have confirmed the location of the man you are looking for."

Kokabiel nodded.

"Alright, he is in Kuoh, Japan." The man finished.

"That will be all." Kokabiel said as he waved the man off.

The man bowed and quickly ran out.

Kokabiel continued to gaze upon the swords, calm as can be.

**Meanwhile…**

Issei, Asia, Ravel, Diego, Kuroka, Shirone, and Xenovia all had shocked expressions adorning their faces.

"That… how could he keep going after all that?" Issei asked, still accepting all that Zest, Lucoa, and Penemue told him and the others.

Some details had been kept secret, like Naruto's relationship to Ophis, Jack's status as a spy, their sex lives, and a bunch more.

"He had me and the others, that is how." Zest said, slightly out of breath from having to explain about nearly two hundred years-worth of back story.

"I didn't know over half of that." Kuroka said in amazement. "All I knew for sure was that he stopped the faction war, but not losing his step mom, who was a bitch, and then his wife and son. Jesus, that must have hurt."

"It did."

Everyone turned and saw Naruto returning from his meeting.

"So, all that they told us… it's true?" Xenovia asked, fearing the answer.

"It is." Naruto replied, his face solemn. "Do you all think of me different now that you know?"

"No." Issei said as he stepped up to the patriarch of the house.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, now super curious how this big pervert would respond.

"My opinion doesn't change because a horrible person wouldn't have raised this great family." Issei stated, his nose bleeding. "And as a fellow pervert, I am in awe of your harem."

Despite this being a compliment, Naruto, Lucoa, Penemue, and Zest didn't take this as one.

"Alright, but what will you do with your King?" Naruto asked as he sat down, motioning for Issei to sit again. "I mean, she refused my training."

**"He'll take it." **Ddraig stated in a panic as the green orb glowed on the back of Issei's left had.

"Ddraig?" Issei asked in confusion from how Ddraig was acting.

"Sup." Naruto said as he relished Ddraig's terror. "Been acting good, Ddraig?"

**"YESSIR!" **Ddraig answered.

Naruto chuckled at the terrified dragon.

Lucoa laughed.

Penemue and Zest took the younger children out, knowing that it was now the time to leave.

"You going to accept my training, Issei?" Naruto asked as he came down from his chuckling.

"I would like that." Issei said sheepishly, having no clue idea why Ddraig was acting this way, but did know that Naruto did train one of the previous Red Dragon Emperor's from the story he and the others had been told.

"Well, actually, I won't be training you." Naruto stated, making everyone look at him, except Lucoa. "Lucoa will be training you."

"Oh, I see." Lucoa chuckled as she stood up, her breasts bouncing and getting Issei's eyes locked on them. "Issei, I can't wait to train you."

Everyone who had been trained by Lucoa shivered as she cracked her eyes open.

"I accept your training." Issei said with a polite bow.

Ddraig let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, I have to go again." Naruto said. "I got a pesky dragon to talk to."

Naruto vanished once again.

"He does that a lot, doesn't he?" Diego asked as he looked at Lucoa.

"Oh, he does, but he is a busy man." Lucoa stated as she touched her cheek. "Now, we shall start training later, Issei. That includes you too, Diego, Ravel."

"What?" the two servants of the house asked.

"Well, you are going to be helping protect this family, so training is necessary." Lucoa stated.

Kuroka, Shirone, and Xenovia were able to sneak out.

'I can't witness the carnage again.' Kuroka thought in a panic. 'I won't be apart of it again either.'

**Meanwhile…**

"Why did you refuse, Rias?" Sona asked in slight aggression as she looked at her friend and fellow King.

Rias said nothing as she continued walking home.

"Rias you are being stupid." Sona stated as she grabbed Rias's wrist and then pulled Rias to face her. "Tell me why, right now."

"You want to know why? Because the Golden Protector was nothing more than a fairy tale. He is selfish and a coward." Rias stated angrily. "He put monster's in us, and then refuses to take them away, saying that we would die. This isn't the Naruto Manga…"

Sona and Rias blinked.

"Wait a minute…." Sona said as she remembered the look of Shukaku and Kurama.

By this time, the Naruto Anime had been done, and they Shippuden Anime had been in the middle of its release.

And Shukaku, Kurama, and a few of the other tailed beasts had been shown.

And that name: Tailed Beasts.

Naruto's name.

Naruto Uzumaki…

Sona and Rias started to realize.

'It isn't just a story… its real?' Sona thought as she wracked her brain on all the information she could remember of the light novels, which she had all of the ones which had been released.

"Fuck, it's true." Rias said as she started to scratch her head violently. "He isn't anything like he is in that, I can't accept this."

Rias's perception of Naruto from the stories was someone who never gave up and wouldn't never break his promises.

The Naruto she met was someone who coward, ran away, and made excuses.

This went against everything she knew.

"I won't accept his help." Rias said again before she left Sona to her thoughts.

**Heaven…**

Michael sat before two exorcists.

"Five of the six Excalibur Fragments we had have been stolen by Kokabiel's forces." Michael explained. "I would like you to go to Kuoh, Japan to get the help of Naruto Uzumaki's family and the Young Devils there. My informant has stated that Kokabiel is heading there. Your mission is to retrieve the swords, protect Mimic, and defeat Kokabiel."

"Understood sir." The two exorcists stated, bowing.

"May my father's blessing keep you safe and give you strength." Michael said as he christened them, blessing them.

The two left and Michael sighed.

'This is going to be more trouble that necessary.' Michael thought as he remembered Kokabiel when he was an angel.

**Skip…**

Diego and Ravel sat at the table the next morning.

They were in school uniforms, Diego's rank pin showing a roman numeral three showing he was a third year while Ravel was a first year with Shirone.

Asia, Kuroka, Shirone, and Xenovia were pretty relaxed.

Zest was at work, preparing for the school day as the P.E. teacher.

"Aren't you all… nervous?" Ravel asked worriedly.

"About what?" Asia asked.

"About… everything." Ravel said, having a hard time grasping reality.

"Meh, everything is going to work out." Xenovia said as she ate her breakfast. "And besides, Lucoa training you and Issei will really help you guys out."

"I don't need training." Diego stated.

"Hm, keep telling yourself that, vampire." Kuroka refuted.

Diego growled but didn't act.

There was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Asia said as she went to the door, seeing Issei.

"Morning, Asia." Issei said with a bright smile. "You ready for school?"

"Yes, just let us clean up breakfast and then we can leave." Asia said as she ushered Issei in. "You want something?"

"Maybe some toast, I didn't eat much before coming here." Issei replied, his stomach growling a bit.

Asia made some toast really quick and buttered it allowing Issei to finish his breakfast while the others followed suit.

Once the dishes were washed, the small legion of teens left the house, Shirone locking it as she was the last one out.

"Stick next to me, Birdbrain." Shirone said, smiling as she got a glare from Ravel.

They group walked, passing by two people in cloaks.

"I believe it's this way." The taller one said, his voice clearly male.

"No, I know it is this way." The smaller, female voiced one said.

"Irina, I don't think you are right." The male said as he lowered his hood, showing a head full of brown hair, green eyes, a scar under one of them, and light peach skin.

"Basara Toujo, I have lived here, I know the layout." Irina stated as she removed her hood, revealing her light brown pigtails and amethyst eyes. "Besides, Xenovia hasn't moved. She would have told me in her letters." (1)

Basara sighed.

"Fine, lead the way." He groaned.

Irina cheered before she took the lead.

**Skip…**

Sona walked down the hall.

'Serafall didn't tell me anything when I messaged her last night.' Sona thought sadly.

She wanted to know more, but didn't get a return message, which was VERY unusual for Serafall.

"Sona."

Said King turned and saw Tsubaki, wearing a concerned face.

"Yes?"

"We have a problem. Exorcists and they want to talk to you and Rias." Tsubaki explained.

Sona was shocked, but kept a calm face.

"Where are they now?"

"They are outside the school, waiting patiently." Tsubaki stated.

"Tell them to meet me and Rias in the Clubroom when school is over." Sona explained.

"Yes, Ma'am." Tsubaki said as she went to do as asked.

'This is going to be a headache.' Sona thought with a sigh.

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto and Great Red were laughing in drunk hysterics as they watched one of the dragon's young chasing a chicken.

Since this universe was much 'bigger' than the one he was from, the chicken and baby dragon were as big as an elephant.

Naruto, compared to them, was probably was a small bird.

"Ha, that is cute." Naruto said as he wiped his eyes dry before drinking more. "Like, damn, I want to just write my novels and let my family live in peace, but NOOOO Michael has to be a big baby and drag me into the faction meeting. That asshole won't even take Longinus out of the reincarnation cycle because 'his dad allowed it'."

"Yeah," Great Red said as he drank his booze. "That's bullshit. Hey, I have a question?"

"What?" Naruto asked as he sat next to the dragon, his body swaying.

"With that power of yours, can you create a universe?" Great Red asked.

"Pfff, of course I can." Naruto slurred as he stood up and entered the Dimensional Gap, leaving the portal open so Great Red could watch.

'Creation… of….All Things.' Naruto hazily thought as he clapped his hands together and started recreating the DXD universe. 'Actually, I am not from this universe…. I am changing that…'

As Naruto started creating the universe, he made a special yokai type.

Werebeasts.

Naruto laughed.

He made a man that looked like his dad and made him a toad yokai.

Then he made his mother a werefox, wanting her to be a badass.

And for an added bonus, he made a werefox version of himself and Kurama.

Hell, he threw old man Hagoromo in there as the core of Senjutsu for giggles.

…

…

…

But that is another story.

"So, what do you think of that?" Naruto stumbled as he pointed at the small universe that was steadily growing.

"Ha, I guess you can." Great Red said before he passed out.

"Hey…. HEY!" Naruto shouted as he hit the red lizard's chin, trying to wake his friend up, getting no response. "Fine, Asshole."

Naruto returned to Genbu to sleep the hangover off.

However, Naruto wouldn't remember creating this universe as, remember, he was drunk.

**Skip, Kuoh…**

Sona and Rias with their peerages sat before the exorcists.

"Hello." Irina said cheerfully as she sat on the couch. "My name is Irina Shidou, and this is my partner, Basara Toujo."

"It's nice to meet you." Basara said with a bow.

"I am Rias Gremory."

"Sona Sitri."

"Now that the pleasantries are done, we would like to ask for your help with two things." Basara said seriously.

The atmosphere became tense.

**"Stay calm, Sona."** Isobu encouraged, doing his job in helping Sona. **"Take a deep breath, and proceed."**

Sona took a breath.

"That depends on what you are asking?" Sona said calmly.

"We would like your help locating the family of one Naruto Uzumaki, and second, we want your help with our mission." Basara explained. "We are to located and kill Kokabiel, the Cardinal Fallen, due to him stealing Excalibur Fragments from the Church."

Kiba's eyes dangerously narrowed at this.

'Excalibur.' He thought darkly.

"Why would we help you with that?" Rias asked. "It's suicide."

"That is why we are asking." Irina stated. "We know we can't do it alone, so boosting our forces would be ideal."

Isobu stayed silent, letting Sona think.

"I will gladly offer my help." Sona stated. "In both your mission and locating Naruto Uzumaki."

Rias stayed silent.

"I would rather refrain, but I will offer my services." Rias said, irritation evident in her eyes and face.

"Thank you…"

"You have an Excalibur fragment, don't you?" Kiba asked, cutting Irina off.

Basara didn't like Kiba's tone.

"Yes, I do." Irina responded with no fear as she revealed her arm and Mimic. "I use Excalibur Mimic."

"I don't use an Excalibur Fragment. I have a sacred gear." Basara replied, giving Kiba the same dark irritated tone.

"I want to fight you, one on one, my sword against yours." Kiba stated angrily as his eyes bore into Irina.

"Kiba…"

"I accept." Irina replied, a gentle smile on her face. "I would like some exercise before going to find the Golden Protector."

Rias grit her teeth at that.

Kiba motioned for Irina to follow him.

'I was right, this is going to be a headache.' Sona thought as she rubbed her temples. "Okay, everyone but Tsubaki, Jack, and Saji can leave."

Garou, Momo, Reya, Bennai, Tomoe, Tsubasa, and Ruruko went home as Sona, Jack, Tsubaki, Saji, Rias, Issei, Kalawarner, Akeno, Anko, and Mittelt followed Irina, Kiba and Basara outside.

Kiba summoned multiple swords, each one landing in the ground, while one plain devil sword appeared in his hand.

Irina threw her cloak to Basara, who caught it with ease, before she grabbed Mimic and removed it from her arm, allowing it to take the form of a katana.

Kiba didn't let Irina get ready before he ran at her and she barely had time to block.

'I'll destroy Excalibur!' Kiba thought angrily, memories of his friends and him being attacked by the men of the Holy Sword Project.

Irina deflected his strikes, one by one, never taking the weight of his attacks, holding Mimic in a way that sent Kiba's momentum downward.

Kiba growled before he threw the plain sword away and grabbed a sword of Ice and one of Fire.

Irina switched into a more offensive stance.

"BURN AND FREEZE!" Kiba shouted as he lunged at Irina, the ice sword pointed at her with the fire one behind him for a swing.

Irina side stepped the jab and then blocked the fire sword.

However, the first seven inches of Mimic's blade seemed to ripple and then mold into fine string, ensnaring Kiba's hand.

"Sorry for this." Irina said sadly.

She spun around, violently jerking Kiba's arm behind him, kicked his knee, making him fall to them, and used the metallic string to tie Kiba.

All the while his skin burning from the contact with the holy sword.

"Amazing." Saji said in amazement.

Basara smiled with pride as he stepped to his partner.

"Good job, Irina." Basara said as he raised his fist, which Irina fist bumped with her own.

Irina untied Kiba, who stayed on the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" Irina asked in concern.

Kiba suddenly ran, not saying anything.

"KIBA!" Rias shouted.

"Don't worry, princess, I'll keep an eye on him." Jack said as she seemingly vanished, having used her Reaper Magic to truly conceal herself from everyone to follow Kiba without him knowing.

"Kiba…" Issei muttered as he wanted to help his friend, but had no idea what to do.

"Sona, can you take us to Naruto, please?" Basara asked, calming down now that Kiba was gone.

"Sure, we can take you." Sona said in a rush, trying to get away from the stewing pot of anger named Rias.

Sona, Saji, Tsubaki, Basara, and Irina left the Gremory peerage, where Rias proceeded to explain what Kiba's deal was.

"I can't wait to meet the Golden Protector." Irina said in giddiness. "I mean, Lady Gabriel always talks about him since she is his wife."

Sona stopped.

"Excuse me?" Sona asked. "Can you please repeat that?"

"Lady Gabriel and the Golden Protector are a married couple." Basara said in a matter of fact tone. "You didn't know that? I mean, the Leviathan is his wife as well."

Sona, despite all her knowledge, did not know this.

"What is going on here?"

The group turn and see Xenovia and Zest, the former holding her kendo bag and the former having finished her job, as both were heading home.

"XENOVIA!" Irina shouted as she sees Xenovia.

Xenovia looks at Irina, confusion and then recognition adorning her face with a huge smile plastered on it for good measure.

"IRINA!" Xenovia shouted back, dropping her bag before Irina and her embraced.

**Chapter 40, DONE!**

**Okay, so, I have a poll for new a new story title. If you don't see any you like, let me know with a review or PM and I'll add it to the poll.**

**1 Basara Toujo from Testament of Sister New Devil **

**Well, what do you guys think? **

**The end of the last chapter bleeding into this one.**

**Sona and Rias realizing that Naruto and the tailed beasts aren't a piece of fiction, and will probably find out he is the author of the Light Novel series, and yes, the anime was on-going in 2014.**

**Issei isn't going to be training with Naruto, but Lucoa with Diego and Ravel by his side, so he won't suffer alone. **

**What about the introduction of the new character, Basara? **

**What about the fight with Kiba? Short, that is the point, but was it good enough?**

**As usual, leave a review if you liked or hated it. **


	41. Price for Freedom

**_Original Posted On: May 4, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

AscendedHumanity: I fully agree. I have seen this happen so much in the lives around me. We aren't the same as we were as children, and the same applies for Naruto, who has lived for a very long time, two lives in fact. So, after all that, he changed for the best and worst.

Giblenator: Hm, that sounds a bit extreme.

Redlox2: Yes, I have plans for Irina.

Calderoneric758: It actually was a nod to Werefox of Bael, but I do have an idea for the 'new universe' as remember, time flows differently for each one. AVALANCHE TIME MOTHER FUCKER! Yeah, Rias's rude awakening/shattering of her pride will result in something drastic like that.

Guest: Well, he is talking to one of the strongest beings, specifically about his wives, so if he went to far, Issei would be six feet under.

Guest: I will show this through out the story, because why spoil the surprise if Xenovia gets with Irina, right?

XenoBlaze: Oh, and when this bomb goes off, someone is going to get hurt.

Spark681: Yeah, Kokabiel's reckoning will be soon.

E. Hero Caliber: Well, the only piece Rias has left is her Rook piece, so I could do that if I decide to. Allows me to free up Rossweisse.

Darkmaster10000000: 1: I say a 20 for how bad Rias's pride is shattered. 2: Yes, there is a pecking order. And people have been suggesting Popo jokes ever sense I had posted the last chapter.

Guest: Yes, there is a reason for Ddraig to be afraid of Naruto. The baby was Great Red's baby dragon. I didn't explain it correctly.

Guest: Yeah, me too. That was my favorite part of the last chapter to write.

BigBoySpartan: Same here, actually. But this chapter is another fluff one, but for sure, hopefully, next chapter shit will go down.

BioWind: Can I be frank with you? I actually am very angry with Final Fantasy 7 Remake. Why? The ending. I expected the whole game. What I got… WAS THE GOD DAMN MIDGAR PORTION! I WANTED THE WHOLE GAME, NOT A FRAGMENT! I FEEL LIKE I HAVE BEEN CHEATED OUT OF A GREAT GAME EXPERIENCE AND MY MONEY! IF ANYONE HAS AN EXPLAINATION TO WHY THEY DID THIS, PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE I ALMOST DESTROYED MY TV WHEN I REALIZED THE GAME WAS OVER WHEN SHIT WAS GETTING GOOD! (Deep breathes, Deep breathes) Okay… sorry. I am just so pissed. It hurts. Why? Why cut the game in half like this?

Kragh50: Naruto, disguised as Menma Namikaze, wrote the Naruto Light Novels, which his editor found Kishimoto and he drew the manga, which was than adapted into an anime. So the Light Novels are almost finished, with Naruto just about to complete his final fight against Sasuke, obviously changing it to the point where he doesn't get drawn into the DXD universe.

Crywolfseven: Thanks, this chapter is more fluff, I can't keep away from adding shit before I get to the point. Does that make me a bad author? Hm, something to think about.

Lilhuesos: Thank you.

Darth56: Yeah, I had a lot of fun with the Great Red scene, and it is set up for a future mini arc. Yeah, Sona's peerage will be stronger than Rias for a while.

AxeMan18: You were the first to get the Werefox Reference, thank you. It is also a Light Novel Series too, written by Naruto himself under the disguise of Menma Namikaze.

Chronosign: I like the prank for Odin. For Kokabiel, I think what I have planned is much worse… much worse.

Juan Antonio Dircio Quezada: The universe Naruto created is the Werefox of Bael Universe, a current ongoing story of mine. I believe, if I do it right, Rias will change after the Kokabiel arc. Thank you.

Demiwizard202: Here is the next chapter.

Nickclause: Thank you.

WindCitySlayer1: Thank you.

Zuyiko Wolf: Yes what?

NaruAi2018: Thanks, I'm glad I was able to portray Sona and Rias as two different characters. One who sees past the fiction and accepts it. The other one who sees past the fiction and refuses to accept it. Hm, you make a good point with the new Universe, it is a hassle, but that isn't always the case, cause remember, this Naruto basically is the ten tails jinchuriki with Kaguya's powers on top of that, so the limitations on his powers are different. For Rias, yes, their will be a confrontation with them later, but it won't be as simple as 'Hey, you see what you did wrong, train under me'. No, Rias fucked up, thus she won't receive training from Naruto specifically. For Basara, that all depends on if he learns God is dead.

MonokumaFan002: Thanks, I like Basara too. Yes, his SG is basically Brynhildr still, everything is the same, however, his heritage is going to be different and most of his 'forms' are going to be tied to his SG.

Primarx: Thanks, yeah, I did, very easily in fact. The drinking scene was my favorite part.

TheB: Yes, he did. Not just any Universe, but my Werefox of Bael universe.

Dlowe265: Thank you.

Walbar37: Yeah, and the fight was short because of how different Canon Xenovia is to Irina. When she cut Issei, she felt bad, but knew it was to prove a point and didn't take it to far. This Irina knew that she didn't want to fuel a fire more with excessive force, so she fought smart and used her sword's ability in a pretty genius way I feel.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 41: Price for Freedom**

Sona watched in disbelief as Irina and Xenovia hugged each other.

"I missed you, how have you been?" Xenovia asked as she held her friend, whom she hasn't seen in a very long time. "Man, you have changed so much since I last saw you."

Irina blushed at this.

"Same to you, you aren't the scrawny girl from the Vatican anymore." Irina replied.

"Hey, that's rude." Xenovia said as she pouted.

Irina laughed and then pointed to Basara.

"This is my teammate, Basara Toujo." Irina introduced. "We are on a mission…"

"Is it an exorcist mission?" Xenovia asked, taking in the cloaks and gear they wore.

"Yep." Basara replied. "It's nice to meet you, Irina talked about you a lot when we started working together."

Xenovia smiled.

"Okay, I think we should get home." Zest interrupted as the night sky started to become dark. "You two have a place to stay?"

"No…" Basara said, realizing that they needed to find lodging for the night.

"You can stay with us." Xenovia said excitedly.

"Sure, but we have to meet someone important, Naruto Uzumaki." Irina replied.

"Oh…" Zest said as she looked at Sona, who looked like her brain was short circuiting. "You can come with us. Naruto should be awake by now anyway."

"Wait, you know him?" Irina asked.

"Of course, I do, he is my husband." Zest said with a smirk as she showed her ring.

Irina and Basara were in shock.

'He has more than Lady Leviathan and Lady Gabriel?' They thought.

"YES, SLUMBER PARTY!" Xenovia shouted as she hugged Irina again.

"Sona, you okay?" Zest asked worried.

**"Isobu said she passed out, so I think we should take her back with us to the house, Zest."** Son replied.

Zest sighed and picked Sona up, placing her on her back before she led Xenovia and the Exorcists to the Uzumaki home.

**Meanwhile…**

Kiba ran through the woods before he stopped.

Jack, being hidden with her magic, kept up with him and made sure he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Kiba eventually stopped, taking deep panting breathes before he summoned a sword and swung it.

"OW!"

Kiba blinked when he noticed that the person who he slashed was Naruto, whose hand had blocked the sword, which was imbedded in his hand.

"Damn, kid." Naruto said tiredly, recovering from his hang over. "That stings."

Kiba recalled his weapon while Naruto sat down and healed his hand.

"You are pretty pissed off," Naruto stated as his hand started to close. "Want to talk about it?"

"No, sir. I don't want to." Kiba said with angry politeness.

He turned to leave.

"Revenge is nothing but a dead end if it is your only goal." Naruto said wisely, stopping Kiba in his tracks. "You are being consumed by this desire. You seek your own destruction, Yuuto Kiba."

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!" Kiba shouted, turning and glaring at Naruto. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, NOR THE STRUGGLES I HAVE BEEN THROUGH. SEEING MY FRIENDS GET KILLED TO FURTHER THE RESEARCH OF AN INSANE MAN LOOKING TO HARNESS EXCALIBUR!"

Naruto wasn't phased by this outburst.

"I joined Rias with the goal of destroying those swords, and over time, I seemed to forget that. Now that Excalibur is being targeted, I can find them and get rid of them for sure." Kiba vented, feeling a bit better on letting out his feelings. "Nothing will stop me from avenging my friends who died to let me escape."

Naruto looked at Kiba with pity.

"I have a friend who was like you once." Naruto stated as he tapped the ground next to him, prompting Kiba to sit, which the young man did. "He was full of hate towards his brother, who slaughtered his whole family, leaving him alive. He festered this hatred for years, and when someone offered him great power, he betrayed me and our home. When he eventually killed his brother, he learned the truth, that our village leader took the necessary evil to protect out village: He ordered my friend's brother to kill his family."

Naruto looked at Kiba, who looked back, hanging onto every word Naruto said.

"My friend could barely accept that truth, and in retaliation, he planned on attacking our home. The home who betrayed his family." Naruto said melancholically. "I had to fight him, and during that battle, we both lost."

_Flashback…_

_Naruto, in Six Path's Ashura Kurama mode, glared at Sasuke, who stood across from him in his Perfect Susano._

_"SASUKE!"_

_"NARUTO!"_

_The two giant's lunged, large scale attacks in their hands as they clashed._

_The two avatars vanished, leaving Naruto and Sasuke, flying towards each other, Chidori in Sasuke's left hand with a Rasenshuriken powered by all the tailed beasts, making the core black, in Naruto's right hand._

_Right as they were ten feet apart, Naruto thrust his hand forward, extending his chakra arm and slamming the Rasenshuriken into Sasuke's Chidori._

_Wind beats Lightning._

_Thus, the Rasenshuriken sliced through the Chidori, cut Sasuke's left arm off before hitting him and detonating, the millions of small wind blades cutting Sasuke's chakra network to nothing._

_Naruto felt tired as he lost the ability to fly when he fell out of Six Path's Sage mode, falling into the water with Sasuke's left arm._

_End Flashback…_

"What happened after that?" Kiba asked.

"My friend found love and had a family." Naruto explained. "After so many years of hate, wandering around in the darkness, he found a light to hold onto. His wife and daughter."

Kiba nodded.

"Do you have something like that, a light that can disperse the darkness in your heart?" Naruto asked.

Kiba looked at the ground.

Images of the peerage and Tsubaki Shinra from Sona's peerage flashed through his mind.

"Yes… I do." Kiba answered.

Naruto pulled Kiba into a one-armed hug.

"It's okay to ask for help, it isn't a weakness. It's a strength." Naruto said as he released Kiba and pulled a blue crystal from his pocket. "As you know, I have been around for a long time, and because of that, I have seen many horrible things. The Holy Sword project was something Michael would have never allowed, and after they stormed the place, they found this, and the souls in this crystal were begging to find a boy of your description."

Naruto handed the crystal to Kiba, who looked at it and started to tear up.

Kiba gripped the crystal tightly.

'My job here is done.' Naruto thought as he stood up, while the spirits of Kiba's friends appeared.

"Thank you, for helping us." They said to Naruto, who smiled as he waved good bye as the spirits turned to Kiba.

"Sensei."

Naruto blinked and saw Jack appear beside him, turning off her cloaking magic.

"Hey, Jack, you saw that?" Naruto asked.

"I saw all of that." Jack said with a cheeky smirk.

Naruto smiled and patted his daughter on the head.

"You been eating well, and doing your school work?" Naruto asked as the two of them walked away from Kiba, leaving him with his friends.

Both feeling the new power growing within Kiba.

"Yes, I am eating well, and the school work…" Jack said, her visible eye looking away. "I've been doing it."

Naruto looked at Jack and laughed.

"Just like me, I didn't like studying either growing up back home." Naruto chuckled as he picked Jack up and put her on his shoulders. "Let's go home and eat, Zest should be making something good tonight if Kuroka hasn't blown up the kitchen again."

**Meanwhile…**

"Kala, do you think we made the right choice?" Mittelt asked as she and Kalawarner, in casual wear, walked home from the grocery store.

"In what, food?" Kalawarner asked.

"No, in joining Rias's peerage." Mittelt asked solemnly. "I have enjoyed it, I thought I would hate it, but I am actually having fun. But…"

"A part of you doesn't like the fact of being turned into a devil." Kalawarner finished, getting a nod from her fallen sister. "I agree. While it has been fun, I don't like the fact that I have become my sworn enemy. I guess, with time, we will learn to accept our new lineage."

"Well, I could help you get out of this predicament."

Both women turned and saw none other than Valper Galilei.

"Valper?" Mittelt asked, having known about him from Kokabiel's inner circle.

"Hm, indeed I am." Valper replied calmly. "I am here with a mission from Lord Kokabiel."

"What mission?" Kalawarner asked, before shaking her head. "Sorry, but we can't obey…"

"If this mission is carried out, then Lord Kokabiel shall help restore you to your original forms, without the power and weaknesses of a devil defiling your bodies." Valper interrupted, making both Mittelt and Kalawarner listen. "Your mission is quite simple. "Steal Excalibur Mimic and kill the two exorcists that brought it here. When you do, go to the old church in the town to the west of Kuoh, where we are stationed. Only then, will we purge that fiendish devil power out of you and return you to your normal state."

Valper walked past them.

"If you decide to decline, then a painful death awaits you. Have a good day." He stated before he vanished down the street.

The two fallen/devils didn't move.

'A way… to return to how we were before?' they thought.

"Kala, what… what should we do?" Mittelt asked, fear evident in her tone. "I mean, we can become full fallen again, but we would be branded as traitors by the devils. Or we decline and be hunted down by the fallen, branded as traitors."

Kalawarner put a comforting arm around Mittelt.

"It's going to be okay." Kalawarner said comfortingly. "We will make it through this, together."

Mittelt gripped Kalawarner and hugged her tightly.

It was not an easy decision to make for them.

**Uzumaki House…**

"Wow, you look much cooler in person." Basara said as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Thanks, I do try to look cool." Naruto said with a cocky smirk. 'Like Sasuke, but a better personality.'

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were related to the Golden Protector." Irina said in annoyance as she shook Xenovia, whose eyes were now spiraling.

"It didn't come up before…" Xenovia said before she was dropped.

"It's nice to see you again, Irina." Naruto said as he greeted the young lady.

"It is, Naruto." Irina replied, shaking his hand.

"Gabriel called me a while ago, and she informed me that you want my help dealing with Kokabiel." Naruto said, the tone of the scene becoming serious.

"Yes, we know that he is most likely coming for Mimic, so it would be best if we stayed here." Basara said, hoping to stay here.

"Weakling." Diego stated as he passed out some coffee for everyone.

"What was that?" Basara asked, not liking Diego's tone.

"I called you a weakling." Diego replied as he and Ravel grouped together. "You having to come here and beg for help just proves to us that you are weak."

"Hey Pot, names Kettle." Shirone interrupted. "Have we met?"

"OOOOH, BURN." Kuroka stated loudly before the two sisters laughed at the glare Diego gave them.

"I see, you are one of those arrogant assholes." Basara stated as he stood up, dropping his cloak to reveal a similar outfit that Irina had. However, it was not a unitard, but a pair of tight pants, a T-shirt cropped to show his abs, elbow length fingerless gloves, and combat boots

Besides that, the over all design was the same as Irina's.

"You want to try me out, human?" Diego asked, feeling threatened by this mere human's tone.

"Okay, that's enough of that." Zest said, exuding her chakra and pressing down on the two boys. "We have a sleeping guest, so if there is noise, she will wake up."

"Who is the guest?" Jack asked.

"Sona. She was leading us here, but when we bumped into Zest and Xenovia, her brain must have been overwhelmed and she passed out." Irina said as the chakra pressure was undone and the two boys sat down.

Ravel laughed at Diego, who sent her a betrayed look.

"Sorry." Ravel said as she kissed his cheek.

"Aw, Birdbrain is in love~" Shirone joked.

Ravel blew a raspberry at Shirone.

"Okay, so, Sona is here. That works for me." Naruto said as he stretched. "I need to talk to her about training anyways, but yes, we will gladly help you with this mission of yours. And you guys can stay here."

"Okay, but won't it be… crowded?" Irina asked, having taken notice that this home housed six people normally, with her, Basara, Sona and Naruto it was at ten people.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Kuroka purred. "This house has been enchanted with magic and chakra to expand to house as many people as necessary."

"Really?" Basara asked, having never heard of that type of power.

"Yeah, it is." Naruto replied. "With magic and chakra, anything is possible… even reviving the long deceased."

Zest noticed Naruto's tone and body language become sad.

"Alright, since we have ten people here," Zest clapped. "We should start making dinner. Who is up for hot pot?"

"ME!" the teens said, even Diego and Ravel.

As the teens scrambled to get the tables together, set and the food ingredients with the hot pot, Zest and Naruto went upstairs and sat down.

"Naruto, you okay?" Zest asked, worried about her husband.

"Yeah, just…" Naruto sighed, his hand on his forehead. "Just thinking about what I could have done."

Zest pulled Naruto into a hug with his face pressed against her breasts.

"It's okay to be sad, because the past is always going to have should haves. But it shouldn't dictate out current actions." Zest said comfortingly, running her hand through Naruto's hair.

"I know." Naruto hummed. "It is something we all learn as we get older."

Zest placed her head on his.

"You aren't alone, Naruto." She reminded him. "You have us."

Naruto smiled and snuggled into his wife.

"Thank you." He said before the smell of cooking hot pot started to fill the house via the air ducts for the ventilation system.

"Seems like dinner is getting made," Naruto muttered as he stood up. "And my hang over still isn't fully gone."

Zest laughed a bit, but knew Naruto was still troubled.

"Alright, let's get going." Zest said before she kissed him and took his hand in hers.

Naruto smiled as the two of them made their way down stairs.

They saw the teens sitting at two long tables pushed together with a very large hot pot in the center.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Kuroka asked as she sat next to the head of the tables, blue flames courtesy of Kuroka and Matatabi cooking the food at the best temperature as a form of training in flame control. "The food is nearly done."

"I bet it is." Naruto replied as he took his seat.

Zest took her seat next to Jack.

"Hey, who is looking after the children?" Shirone asked, taking notice none of Naruto's younger kids were there.

"Lucoa and Penemue took them on a small field trip to Indonesia." Naruto said as the food was done, he summoned nine small chakra hands, each armed with a pair of chop sticks and when the blue flames dimmed to signal it was going to keep the food warm as it was fully cooked, Naruto used these hands to snag all the beef.

"HEY, THAT'S CHEATING! THIS ISN'T GINTAMA, NARUTO!" Xenovia, Shirone, and Kuroka shouted.

Naruto bellowed with laughter as he divided the beef up among everyone and then the rest.

Zest laughed at his antics along with everyone.

The world seemed to dim, focused on this happy moment of their lives.

**Skip, that night…**

Irina slept like a baby, huddled next to Xenovia while Basara slept in the room next to them.

Next to him was Ravel and Diego's shared room.

Across from them were the rooms of Shirone, Kuroka, and Xenovia.

At the end of the Hall, was Naruto and Zest's room.

The house was quiet, filled with subtle breathing and snores, and the rooms filled with the full moons lunar glow.

Slowly, the window to Xenovia's room unlocked and was carefully opened.

A small, cloaked individual slipped in and carefully looked over the room, spotting Mimic still attached to Irina's arm.

'With this…' They thought as they reached out for the sword. 'With this… I'll finally be free. Right, that's what you said… you said I would be free from this servitude, Lord Kokabiel.'

Their hand touched the holy weapon, forced to be pulled back.

'Damn, that holy aura hurts…' they thought, not making a sound as they controlled their body to its max. 'But I have to endure. For my freedom, I'd give up anything, even my own body or dooming the world.'

This person grabbed the sword and it undid itself from Irina's arm, not waking her up.

Pain shot through their arm before they wrapped the cloth-shape shifting weapon in a cloth that subdued its presence and aura, now no longer hurting them.

'Yes…. My freedom is all but secured now.' This person thought, smiling under their cloak, eyes watering.

Before they could get to lost in their celebrations, they made their way to the window and exited, closing it, locking it.

All were at rest, in the Uzumaki house.

**Chapter 41, DONE!**

**Well, this chapter is again, more fluff. But it is necessary, as I feel that the next chapter will have the Kokabiel confrontation. **

**However, don't get your hopes up. I can end up just setting it up more if something pops into my mind. **

**Also, the fight might make it a long chapter with how many characters I have and with what I plan on doing. **

**I actually have a hopefully pretty unique idea for the Kokabiel arc that I don't think anyone will see coming, like at all.**

**Anyway, what did you guys think of this chapter? **

**Did I make a good set up? **

**Who was that person who took Mimic? Did Mittelt or Kalawarner betray Rias for freedom? **

**As usual, please send a review, even if you hated it, because it helps me avoid trouble and situations for this story and its future arcs.**


	42. Pigs for Slaughter

**_Original Posted On: May 7, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Genesis09: Well, I explain why in this chapter.

Kragh50: Yeah, I actually did that as a last addition before I posted last chapter, because of the ending wasn't good enough, and from the response I got, it was a good choice to have Valper meet up with them.

Biowind: Thank you, I was really losing my mind, sorry about that.

Calderoneric758: Please remind me to do the puppet joke, that is something that will be hilarious.

Dlowe265: Thank you.

Redlox2: It will be explained this chapter.

Darth56: You're right, it isn't right.

Xavex: Oh, you are probably going to hate me.

Darkmaster10000000: SHHHHH don't get ahead of me bro. It's supposed to be secret.

BrownLightning: I have the children with their moms posted under the harem list.

Nitewolf423: Will be explained.

Lilhuesos: … Yes.

Spark681: You will either enjoy what I did, or hate me so much.

Guest: Lying about what? What was Kokabiel lying about.

Guest: Oh, that is a good reason for Rias to do something stupid.

Chronosign: Good deduction skills.

AscheCM: You, good sir, have perfect deduction skills.

Primarx: When the majority of the family have tailed beasts, barriers aren't truly necessary.

Silvanium: That is a good eye for details to pick that up for Kalawarner.

Crywolfseven: Anko, now that is unique for a choice.

Nanamaka: I randomly chose a country, so… I'm happy I could make you laugh.

Dpdj1: Yes, entirely convenient.

monokumaFan002: Freed is actually dead, and has been for a while, since the attack on the church when Raynare was alive. Killed by Xenovia and Shirone.

The Edible Scump: Thank you for the support.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

Children:

Yasaka (Tamamo), Jack (Unknown Birth mom), Kuroka (Fujima), Xenovia (Unnamed Italian female), Asia (?), Shirone (Fujima), Jiraiya (Lucoa), Oscar and Lily (Serafall), Joseph and Mary (Gabriel), Kushina (Zest), Damian (Penemue)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 42: Pigs for Slaughter**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! MIMIC IS MISSING!"

This shout woke everyone up, Naruto, Basara, and Jack actually jumping out of their beds and rushing to where Irina was, which was in Xenovia's room, frantically looking for Mimic.

Zest was at work at this point.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he looked at Xenovia.

"I don't know, but apparently, her sword is missing." Xenovia explained as she moved to her friend and touched her arm.

"I went to bed with it on my arm, but when I woke up to go to the restroom, it was gone." Irina stated as she tried to keep calm, but wasn't able to. "I failed my mission to protect Mimic… Lord Michael is going…"

Basara hugged Irina, making her gasp at his actions.

She felt a soothing calmness rush through her body, no one noticing a very faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Irina, Lord Michael will understand." Basara said as he rubbed her back.

Irina's eyes partially closed as she hugged him back and nodded into his shoulder.

Xenovia saw this.

She did NOT like this interaction between her friend and Basara.

Naruto was silent.

'This has to be a misplacement.' Naruto thought. 'Zest and I would have sensed someone entering the house.'

"Sen… Mr. Uzumaki…" Jack said as she stepped up to the window. "I think I have an idea on what the person was, the one who broke in."

"What do you think, Jack?" Naruto asked, curious to see what Jack would deduce.

"Look right here." Jack said, having activated her Byakugan under her eyepatch, which Naruto felt, and checked with his own. "You can see it too, can't you?"

Naruto nodded.

He did see it.

He saw imprints of faint magic, so faint he would have never noticed it.

"Okay, what does this mean?" Naruto asked.

Jack didn't answer as she activated her concealment magic, vanishing from every power sensing person nearby.

Even Naruto.

She touched the window with her hand, and left the same type of faint magic print.

"The person we are looking for is a reaper, like me." Jack stated as she undid her concealment. "It was only one of my kind who could slip by."

"Interesting, but why would a reaper want to steal Mimic?" Irina asked, having separated from Basara and looked at Jack.

Naruto stepped out of the room.

"I'll go investigate." Naruto stated before he dressed. 'I will figure out why a reaper would steal a holy sword. The reaper race doesn't interfere with the church, so why now?'

As he was about to leave, Sona walked into him as he left his room, wearing his Sage cloak and his normal clothes.

"Naruto… I mean…" Sona stuttered as she tried to figure out what to call him.

Naruto smiled softly and put his hand up, stopping Sona's mental trouble.

"Please, you are family, so Naruto is just fine." Naruto stated. "So, did you need something, Sona?"

"Well, you mentioned training…" Sona stated.

"Yes, I did, but right now, I have to post pone it." Naruto said sadly. "I promise, as your brother-in-law, that I will make you and your peerage strong."

"But… what about Rias?"

Naruto's face became disgruntled, and then softened.

"While I will have Issei trained by Lucoa, I will not have Rias trained by anyone." Naruto stated.

"But…"

"Sona, there are many people in this life. Many have to work for their lives and their families, some are born into a lavish life style, not lifting a finger to earn anything. With Rias's decision to refuse, she has chosen the hardest path, now she will have to take that journey, just like I did." Naruto explained.

"So, the Naruto Light Novels… they are of your life?" Sona asked in confusion. "But that… that doesn't…"

Sona stopped when Naruto patted her head with a smile.

"I will explain later, but now, I have to go." He said before he removed his hand. "Please, stay safe, Sona."

Sona felt like she was in a dream as she walked Naruto walk away before he went to bid his family farewell.

'I still can't believe it.' Sona thought as she went to change out of the pajamas she was allowed to wear. 'The Golden Protector is my Brother-in-law. And now I am going to get training from him like my sister before me.'

Sona soon left the room and ate breakfast with the Uzumaki family, including Ravel and Diego after they made breakfast.

"What are you two going to do?" Shirone asked as she looked at the exorcists, who wore some of Naruto's and Xenovia's clothing due to them only having their exorcist gear. "Now that your sword is gone, I mean?"

"Well," Basara said as he scratched his head. "I could stay and keep investigating the missing swords… but I don't want to do it without my teammate."

"Rias's Knight could make her a sword as a replacement." Sona interrupted as she ate some toast. "It could be the same as Mimic."

"I would like that, but from what happened yesterday…" Irina stated with a little bit of regret.

"Actually, Naruto talked to Kiba yesterday and helped him calm down, so he could possibly help you." Jack said as she cut open an orange and gave half to Asia, who thanked her. "Just have to ask him."

"Oh, okay."

"I'll ask him for you, okay." Jack said before she took a bite of the orange.

"Thank you." Irina thanked, very grateful.

"So, while we are at school, you two can stay here." Kuroka said, as she was the oldest one here, thus was in charge until Naruto or Zest returned.

Normally, this wouldn't be the case with Jack there, and being older than Kuroka, but they had to keep up appearances since no one knew Jack was actually with Naruto's group.

"But…"

"No buts, unless you want me to spank you." Kuroka stated, making Shirone and Xenovia to clasp their hands on their own butts. "See, even they know not to cross me."

"No, we are actually thinking of Zest spanking us as children." Xenovia explained.

Diego grinned at their panic, Ravel laughed and pointed at them, while Basara, Irina, and Sona stayed quiet, not wanting to fuel this fire.

Jack, meanwhile, finished her breakfast and washed her dishes.

'Just another morning at the Uzumaki's.' She thought with a proud smile of her siblings, Sona, and the rest of them.

**Later…**

"You want me to help?" Kiba asked as he had returned to school and it was now lunch time.

"Yes," Jack said as she and Kiba walked through the hall to go get something from the cafeteria. "Irina doesn't have her sword anymore. Someone snuck into the house and stole it. And they were able to by pass Naruto and Zest's sensing abilities."

"How?" Kiba asked, asking how he could help and how someone could have gotten in.

"Well, Naruto didn't apply seals to the house, so that is how. And for helping Irina, I would like you to make a Mimic replica for her to use." Jack explained as she grabbed a tray.

"Okay, I guess… no that is dumb. If Naruto was at the house, he should have…" Kiba started to voice his disbelief.

"Naruto can't sense reapers when they are using their concealment magic." Jack stated as she grabbed her food.

"What?" Kiba asked, sort of confused.

Jack sighed.

"I am a creature known as a Reaper, so is Bennia." Jack stated, looking at Kiba. "Every Reaper has a unique magic exclusive to our ilk, and that is complete concealment from sensing, sight, and sound."

Kiba nodded.

"Not even Naruto, with all the tailed beasts within him, could sense a Reaper when they have their concealment active." Jack finished.

"How do you know this for sure?" Kiba asked, making Jack's eye widen.

'Shit, I said that without thinking.' Jack thought as she started to sweat.

"Well, I was sent to spy on him when I worked for Lady Serafall a long time ago." Jack lied, pleading with any god who would listen to her.

Thankfully, she rolled a natural 20, and Kiba accepted her answer.

"Okay, that makes sense. Still, I'm surprised you worked for Lady Leviathan." Kiba said as the two of them sat down at the long table. "And about before, sure, I'll help Irina. I'll go over to the house and make one for her after school."

"Thank you Kiba, she will appreciate this." Jack thanked.

"It is no problem." Kiba replied before they returned to casual small talk.

**Meanwhile, Dimensional Gap…**

'God, they didn't send anyone.' Naruto thought as he left the Reaper colony.

They had taken a small dimension, thanks to Naruto's help, as their home to keep out of the affairs of any faction, even Naruto's.

That is where the majority of them lived, there were some independent reapers scattered around the globe and through the underworld.

"Hey, Ashura."

Naruto felt Ophis land on his shoulders.

"Ophis, what is it now?" Naruto asked, not really in the mood for his spiritual mother's antics.

"Nothing, but a suggestion." Ophis said as she ran her hands through Naruto's hair. "When Kokabiel attacks, don't interfere."

"Why would I not step in?" Naruto asked, not liking the fact she basically told Naruto to let his children possibly die.

"Think of this as a test for them." Ophis said as she had her ever present smile on her face. "Zest could easily kill Kokabiel, but we should let the next generation test their limits and show them that they aren't going to stop growing."

Naruto… couldn't really argue.

He could, but negotiation against Ophis would be like taking in an overabundant amount of senjutsu as a newbie, you would turn to stone and break.

"God, fine, you win." Naruto stated aggressively, the tailed beasts laughing at him at how easy he gave in to his spiritual mother.

Ophis smiled as she snuggled into her son.

"So, anything new going on with the white dragon?" Naruto asked. "I heard from Azazel that he and a guy named Orochimaru have 'helped him out' and was curious. You house him, so could you tell me what they did?"

Ophis nodded.

No reason to not tell her son.

**Meanwhile…**

"w-What do you mean?" a small reaper asked as he stood before the tall Kokabiel, who held Mimic in his hands.

"Your service isn't done, one last thing and then you are free, Donatello." Kokabiel stated as he handed the sword to Valper. "Go ahead and merge those together now, that way, we can have the advantage right away. And since those two didn't try to steal the sword, we will kill them."

"As you wish, Lord Kokabiel." Valper snickered.

"But you said you would let me go." Donatello stated in panic as he removed his hood, revealing a choker tied around his neck and no clothing under his hood.

He had the appearance of a small male child, and had light gray hair.

"I know what I said, and this paid off a majority of your debt to us, Donatello." Kokabiel stated as he walked next to the small reaper. "But this last mission will pay it off in full, after that, you are free to live your life."

Donatello shook as he looked at the ground, biting his lip as he started to sweat.

"u-Understood, Lord Kokabiel." He stammered.

"Good boy. Now, get some rest. I need you at full power for tonight's mission." Kokabiel stated as the boy nodded and hurried off. 'Fool, does he honestly believe I would let him go? All it will take is one more push, and he will willingly stay by my side, his power all mine.'

Kokabiel snickered evilly as he made his way to his own room, to continue planning some back up plans if they were needed.

**Meanwhile…**

Rias was doing her school work, her teacher having taught the lesson and given the students the rest of the class to do their homework.

Rias bit her lip as she focused.

Her hands… they were fading in an out of her vision, replaced by the version two version of the Tailed Beast Cloak before it blurred to her normal hands again.

'Stop it…' Rias thought, remembering the fact that Kurama, well a piece of Kurama was inside of her, was currently screwing with her.

**"Why?"** Kurama asked as he, metaphorically, walked around her. **"You are weak, and it makes it easy for me to talk to you. Maybe I should try possessing you, Rias. It has been a while since I went wild, so this is my golden opportunity."**

Rias felt a chill go down her spine as Kurama chuckled darkly while she started to sweat.

'I don't need your power, so just try to possess me.' Rias thought as she forced her hands to work. 'I will reject you and keep you within me, like Naruto…'

Rias snapped her pencil.

**"You are nothing like Naruto, Gremory." **Kurama snarled in disgust. **"He worked for everything he has, while you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth. While he was training to save his village at your age, you are lazing about, trying to keep a peerage that will follow you with no disobedience."**

'Silence…' Rias thought as she tried to tune Kurama out.

**"You are weak, and you will never change. Depending on the Red Dragon to save you, and now you expect someone else to help you with this Kokabiel problem. Word from the Wise: Stay home and don't interfere."** Kurama told Rias before he went silent, going to sleep.

Rias was left in her thoughts.

'I am not weak…' She thought weakly, not hearing the school bell ring, signaling that school was done. 'I am… I am Rias Gremory… I am strong…'

**Meanwhile…**

"You think they will like this?" Irina asked as she and Basara were in the kitchen, preparing the ingredients for dinner.

"I believe they will, since they are allowing us to live with them." Basara said with a smile. "Oh, wait, don't…"

Irina blinked, as she was grabbing something from one of the shelves, didn't see that she was pulling on something that had stuff on top of it and it was currently about to fall.

Basara dropped what he was doing and rushed forward, grabbing Irina, and moved her out of the way while the items smashed to the floor, glass shattering and going everywhere.

"Thanks…" Irina said as she looked at Basara's face, still being held by him.

Their faces close.

They could feel the other's breath hitting their face.

"We are home." Kuroka shouted as she swung the front door open, everyone else that lived there with them filing in.

Irina and Basara separated, blushing as Xenovia and Kiba entered the kitchen.

"There you are, Irina." Xenovia said happily, since today wasn't a club day so she was able to come home with her family while Zest stayed behind for a teacher's meeting. "What happened in here?"

"We had a small accident." Basara explained, slightly blushing still, which was seen by Xenovia, who pouted with accusing eyes.

"Well, get to cleaning this mess." Xenovia said as she went upstairs to finish her homework in her room.

"Okay…" Irina said in uncertainty of why Xenovia was acting that way.

"Before that, here." Kiba said as he handed Irina what looked like a felt arm band/ribbon. "This is a sword I call, Dark Mimic. It is exactly like Mimic, but it is a devil sword. It should work until you get Mimic back. Sorry."

"No, thank you." Irina said as she took the ribbon and it took the form of a katana, like Mimic, but it was a gray handle, steel guard, and a black blade with a light gray hamon line. "It… feels so familiar…"

Irina teared up a bit and hugged Kiba.

"Thank you…" She chanted. "So much…"

Kiba chuckled as he and Basara forced Irina to release him.

"It was…" Kiba said before he stopped.

Everyone felt a massive power appear in Kuoh.

'Kokabiel…' Basara thought as he and Irina's clothes vanished, their exorcist gear appearing before they ran outside with Kiba, Asia, Shirone, Kuroka, Ravel, Diego, and Xenovia (in her modified exorcist gear).

"Where is he?" Ravel asked as she felt this power spread across the entirety of Kuoh.

"He is… near the school." Diego stated as he looked around, finding the strongest point in the direction of Kuoh Academy.

"Okay, let's go." Kuroka said as she took off, leading the charge of this group.

**Skip…**

Sona and Rias gathered their peerages and made it to Kuoh Academy as Kuroka's group appeared.

Standing before them was Kokabiel, Cardinal Fallen Angel, and a small child clinging to Kokabiel's cape.

"I'll get my peerage to set up a barrier." Sona said as her peerage quickly took formation with Ravel assisting them in creating a barrier, much to the amusement of Kokabiel.

"It is sad to see my brethren being devil's." Kokabiel said with false sadness as his eyes landed on Kalawarner and Mittelt. "But you had your chance to return to my side, but I guess you prefer this devil trash over your ilk."

"What is he talking about?" Rias demanded of her Knight and Bishop, who were starting to panic.

"The slaughter…" Kokabiel stated in sick glee, not allowing Kalawarner and Mittelt to speak. "Shall begin."

Donatello, knew this was one of the two things he needed to do to gain his freedom.

He shakily let Kokabiel go, and summoned his sword.

It was a thin scimitar, almost like a katana, with an elaborate, jeweled-encrusted cross-guard. The blade itself was sharp on both edges.

"I'm sorry…" Donatello apologized as he started to fade, starting with his feet. "But please die?"

**Chapter 42, DONE!**


	43. Harbinger of Past War

**_Original Posted On: May 14, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

XenoBlaze: Yeah, fireworks are cool. Donatello was an idea my brother pitched to me, as what Jack could have been if she had been found by someone else.

Darkmaster10000000: Yes, I know I answered your question with my last statement. Yes, Rias is an idiot.

Archangel Xireon Chaos God: Maybe, you have to read the chapter to find out. And yes, Kokabiel's sins keep on piling up.

Kragh50: No problem man.

Sparks681: Yeah, but she isn't the only one in trouble.

Chronosign: That would be funny, and you actually helped me come up with the end of the fight.

Calderoneric758: Yeah, I need to remember that shit.

Darth56: You will have to see what I do with Rias, and this chapter is the fight.

Xavex: Whose debut? Oh, I think you will be surprised with what I have planned.

Dlowe265: Thank you man, please enjoy the chapter.

Lilhuesos: Same here, and is why I enjoy writing his scenes as he is sort of a prankster now, mentally messing with Rias.

Redlox2: I will have to think about that part.

Thor94: Yeah, Kokabiel is digging his grave. I have a plan for Naruto, don't get ahead of me, okay.

Silvanium: Yeah, Rias would be dead, not by Naruto, but by Zest's hand of any of her children were harmed by Rias. Even Naruto wouldn't be able to stop her with his greater power.

Tsukoblue: Sh, already have that planned, so don't worry.

Azure-Star-Dragon: The Reaper's Concealment and Limbo Jutsu are similar, but not the same. Yes, Naruto has sensory abilities, but they are mostly on negative emotions (Kurama) and energy sensing (Sage mode). Reaper Concealment hides everything, except physical mass so they can't phase through things.

MonokumaFan002: Don't worry, it's fine. Freed was a throw away character. Yeah, Donatello, he deserves better.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

Children:

Yasaka (Tamamo), Jack (Unknown Birth mom), Kuroka (Fujima), Xenovia (Unnamed Italian female), Asia (?), Shirone (Fujima), Jiraiya (Lucoa), Oscar and Lily (Serafall), Joseph and Mary (Gabriel), Kushina (Zest), Damian (Penemue)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 43: Harbinger of Past War**

**Dimensional Gap…**

"He has a reaper…" Naruto said in shock.

"It appears he does." Ophis said as she leaned into Naruto's head. "But remember, Jack is a reaper too."

Naruto nodded and noticed Zest was arriving.

"Son." Naruto said to the tailed beast.

**"I already informed Zest to help with the barrier." **Son said as he grimaced. **"She didn't take to kind to being ordered to not interfere, but she said she will compromise if you 'Allow miscellaneous butt stuff to happen' next time you have sex."**

Naruto gulped as a bead of sweat went down his forehead.

**Kuoh Academy…**

Donatello, knew this was one of the two things he needed to do to gain his freedom.

He shakily let Kokabiel go, and summoned his sword.

It was a thin scimitar, almost like a katana, with an elaborate, jeweled-encrusted cross-guard. The blade itself was sharp on both edges.

"I'm sorry…" Donatello apologized as he started to fade, starting with his feet, his presence disappearing to all sensing types. "But please die?"

Basara summoned his sacred gear, Demon Brynhildr, which was a demonic like sword with armor going up to his elbow.

Irina formed her Dark Mimic.

Jack summoned her knives and activated her byakugan, while changing into her battle attire.

Diego prepared to fight, his hands starting to drop in temperature.

Issei summoned his Boosted Gear, Asia behind him with Twilight Healing ready.

Akeno, in her miko outfit, channeled lightning around her hands.

Anko partially transformed, her snake like tongue flicking the air, looking for a scent.

Kalawarner and Mittelt had their light weapons prepared.

Kiba summoned a plain Devil Sword.

Rias prepared to fight as well.

Xenovia summoned Kubikiribocho.

Shirone and Kuroka, in their battle attire, let out their ears and tails.

"That is just cute." Kokabiel said as the devils circled around each other, in case of a sneak attack. "You honestly think that a simple defense tactic like that can stop Donatello?"

Anko growled.

'Fuck this.' Anko thought in agitation as she ran out of the formation.

"ANKO!" Akeno and Rias shouted as the snake ran at Kokabiel, her hands making signs.

"FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FIRE JUTSU!" Anko shouted as she blew four fire dragons at Kokabiel, who smirked before he reached his hand out, and three magic circles appeared before him.

Bestial roars echoed as three giant Cerberus dogs appeared, looking starved and angry, took the fire head on, one of them being burned severely.

Anko was about to attack again, but her back was torn open cleanly by Donatello's blade.

"FUUUUCK!" Anko shouted as she collapsed to the ground face first. 'I can't sense him. What is he? A reaper like Jack? Damn it…'

'Damn, we have three mythical dogs on top of a reaper.' Rias thought angrily as she watched her Rook go down. 'How could this…'

Asia let out a gasp of pain as blood gushed out of a diagonal slash across her chest.

'Issei…' Asia thought as she collapsed.

"ASIA!" Issei, Kuroka, Shirone, Xenovia, and Ravel (Who was outside the barrier helping it) shouted.

Zest, who was beside Sona and Ravel, grit her teeth.

'I am so fucking Naruto anally for this.' Zest thought angrily.

"EVERYONE, SCATTER AND DEFEAT THE CERBERUS!" Rias shouted. "JACK, DEAL WITH THE REAPER!"

Jack didn't respond, having vanished herself during the confusion.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Xenovia shouted, Kubikiribocho pulling in Senjutsu and attacking one of the Cerberus.

She dodged the multiple heads and jumped on its back, striking one of its neck, breaking the bones. However, Xenovia gripped her sword, and the collected Senjutsu shot from the blade and sliced through the multi-headed dog's head.

The dog roared in pain and shook Xenovia off, being caught by Basara and Irina.

"Thanks." Xenovia said as she kept her eyes on her target.

"Calm down." Basara said as he kept Xenovia from moving.

"HOW! HE CHEAP SHOT ASIA!" Xenovia shouted.

"Because she is alive and is healing herself." Basara pointed out, Issei protecting Asia as she slowly healed herself with magic (Which she learned from Tsunade as Twilight Healing couldn't heal Asia) as he let Xenovia go. "Being angry isn't bad, but it clouds your judgement and memory."

Xenovia shook with rage, not being able to let it go.

Irina saw this and put a hand on Xenovia's back.

"It's going to be okay." Irina said before she stood up, walking by Basara's side.

Xenovia took a deep breath and stood up, following her fellow swordsmen.

Meanwhile, Kuroka and Shirone (Both in their imperfect sage modes) danced around their Cerberus along-side Kiba and Kalawarner.

"This is getting stupid." Shirone stated in a deadpan tone, her imperfect sage mode ending.

"I know, but…" Kuroka said before she was cut off when one head bit down on her. "Okay, rude."

Kuroka, gripping the dog's teeth, pushed against its bite strength and was able to open it, using all of her senjutsu, ending as she jumped out.

"Stand back a second!" Kiba shouted as he stabbed the ground, dozens of swords shooting from the ground and impaling the dog's legs, its blood splashing against the floor.

Mittelt, Diego, Rias, and Akeno fought the final Cerberus.

"HYA!" Diego cried as he froze one of the eyes of the dog before maneuvering out of the way and landing next to Anko. "Here, this won't heal you, but it will stop the bleeding."

Diego ran his hand across the wound, ice forming and sealing the wound shut, keeping as much blood in Anko as possible as new blood was created to replace the lost blood.

Anko growled, but didn't move, unless she wanted to die.

Rias blasted the frozen eye with her PoD.

**"Sloppy."** Kurama said within Rias's mind.

"SHUT UP!" Rias shouted, combining her next attack with Akeno's lightning, blasting through the chest cavity of the Cerberus.

**"Why would I do that?"**

Rias didn't respond, her eyes widening when Mittelt was stabbed by Donatello, who was still out of the sensing range.

**'Hm, that is strange. I can't sense the boy by negative emotions. It might be because of him being unwilling to do this that it doesn't count as negative emotions.'** Kurama thought to himself.

"MITTELT!" Rias shouted as she ran and grabbed her Bishop and took her to Asia and Issei, where Diego took Anko.

Asia, now healed and healing Anko, saw Mittelt bleeding out and placed her hand on Mittelt's torso, healing it with magic.

'This splits my concentration, but with both healing magic and Twilight Healing, I can heal two people at once.' Asia remembered her slight training with Tsunade.

She may be a healer, but with magic it was much slower due to her inexperience in using it.

Meanwhile, Irina used Dark Mimic to tie up the first Cerberus, allowing Basara and Xenovia to kill it with their swords.

The other Cerberus was killed by Kiba, Kalawarner, Kuroka, and Shirone.

"Hm, that was fun, but Donatello is still out there." Kokabiel informed them as he summoned a chair and sat down in the air. "This will be good, seeing you struggle while Donatello takes you down one by one."

While this happened, Jack was fighting Donatello, both concealed from everyone.

"Why are you even fighting a man like Kokabiel?" Jack asked, recalling her knife, which she had previously thrown, and tried to paralyze Donatello, who was able to evade her attacks and counter.

"He saved me from despair!" Donatello shouted as they clashed and entered a clench. "I owe him everything, but it wasn't worth the horrific things he made me do… if I kill you guys… he will set me free from this servitude. It's why I stole Mimic… it's why I am doing this…"

Jack could feel Donatello's anxiety, fear, and hope through his sword with every clash of their fight.

"Then don't listen to him!" Jack urged as she ended the clench and punched her fellow reaper. "LIVE YOUR LIFE! DON'T OBEY A CRUEL MAN!"

Donatello hesitated, and got punched again, ending his concealment before he hit the ground and rolled across the ground.

Kokabiel was livid as he saw his reaper shakily get up, bleeding.

Not that he cared about the boy's safety, but the use of his tool.

"Lord Kokabiel."

Kokabiel and everyone else saw Valper appear.

"What is it, Valper." Kokabiel said, agitation in his tone.

"Our ritual is complete." Valper said as he pulled out a small scroll, tossing it to his boss, who caught it. "Use it as you wish."

"VALPER!" Kiba shouted as he saw the man responsible for the Holy Sword Project.

"Hm, who are you?" Valper asked as Donatello got up.

"Kiba, don't…" Rias started as Kiba held out his sword.

"BALANCE BREAKER!" Kiba shouted, not of rage, but with clear resolve. "SWORD OF BETRAYER!"

"WHAT IS THAT!" Valper shouted as Kiba's Holy-Devil sword Balance Breaker take shape as a broad sword. "What is that sword?"

"It's a Holy-Devil sword, created to house my rage and compassion. It is my symbol to never lose my path, and to keep my promise to my friends!" Kiba shouted as he prepared to kill Valper, but was blocked by Donatello.

"Donatello." Kokabiel said, getting everyone's attention. "I give you permission to unseal your swords power."

"But…" Donatello said in fear.

"Don't be afraid." Kokabiel said with a Shakespearean talent that would make any actor jealous. "I am here to bring you back."

Donatello was sweating, fearful of what he was told to do, before he nodded and kicked Kiba away as Jack made herself known.

"By the Order of my Master," Donatello chanted, a malevolent and eerie power engulfing him and his sword. "I undo the seal, Anubis." (1)

The power swelled, Donatello's eyes widening in fear, the sclera becoming red.

A sinister smirk crossed his face, all fear gone and replaced with an insane look.

"Oh, it's been a long while since I was last unsealed." Donatello said, his voice now reverberating with a second voice, that of an adult male. "I'm going to enjoy learning your abilities while I kill you."

Donatello stepped forward, and blocked a surprise attack from Jack, holding his sword behind him.

"Did you think that would work?" Donatello… Anubis asked.

"Something is different about you." Jack stated loudly. "Your movements aren't the same anymore."

"Of course, because I am Anubis!" Anubis shouted, his blade shifting through Jack's knives and slicing through Jack's body, without damaging her clothing.

'Fuck!' Jack thought as she jumped back, trying not to move too much.

Anubis grinned darkly as he tried to finish Jack, being blocked by Basara.

"Oh, now you want to play?" Anubis asked, genuinely excited. "Fine, show me what I need to defeat you."

Basara, not in the talking mood, pushed back against Anubis, and broke his clench.

"Die." Anubis said as he went to stab Basara, but a thin metallic string wrapped around his wrists and throat, preventing him from striking.

Irina kept her grip on Dark Mimic tight as Kiba, Basara, and Xenovia went in for a triangle pincer attack.

Anubis grinned more as he ducked and thrust his blade through Kubikiribocho, phasing through it, and stabbing Xenovia in the shoulder, dislocating it before he sidestepped and sliced Kiba and Basara across the chests, pulling Irina forward and loosening Dark Mimic's string.

"That was pretty good, but now I have seen that combo, so I can't be beaten by it." Anubis said gleefully as he went to attack the three swordsmen, before he was stopped by Kalawarner. "Oh, all these swordsmen coming out the woodworks. But I have fought fallen before, so I know your type of moves."

Anubis side stepped Kalawarner and tripped her before he sliced through her, cutting her organs, causing her to cough blood excessively.

"What a day…" Anubis said in sadistic glee. "What a lovely day."

Rias watched this play out.

**"Hm, this is boring."** Kurama muttered. **"They are going to die."**

Rias, upon hearing this, fired up a fist full of PoD and launched it at Anubis, who vanished with his Concealment.

'Where…' Rias thought in a panic before time seemingly slowed down, revealing Anubis before her, blade pulled back and poised to strike.

Fear was pulsing in Rias's heart, her blood, muscles, Etc.

**"I told you before."** Kurama said as he strutted beside Rias. **"You are weak."**

"No…" Rias said in denial. "No…. Not… weak…"

Kurama looked at Rias in pity as he realized she was broken at this point, unable to really do anything with all the cards stacked against her.

**'I guess I'll step in.' **Kurama thought as he reached over and tapped Rias's forehead with the tip of a single tail.

Rias's eyes became Kurama's, and his chakra bubbled over Rias's body in Chakra Cloak version one with a single tail.

He reacted to Anubis's attack with his chakra tail and used Rias's body to move.

Kurama had possessed Rias seamlessly.

"It seems you were also hiding something." Anubis stated with glee. "Let's see what I can learn from you."

Kurama said nothing, taking the time to dodge all of Anubis's attacks and adjusting to Rias's body.

'It has been a long time since I got to fight like this, so I feel rusty.' Kurama thought as he dodged. 'These breasts are a hindrance.'

Kurama side stepped and struck Anubis hard, dealing significant damage to Donatello's body.

"GYAHahahahaha!" Anubis laughed, blood splashing from Donatello's mouth. "This is fun! Give me more!"

"You are a mindless beast, despite being named after the Egyptian God of Embalmment and Lord of the Dead." Kurama said with no enthusiasm, his eyes holding boredom. "I think I'll end this now."

Kurama, after several decades of being with Naruto, learned many of his moves.

He opened his palm and spiraled a Rasengan.

Kokabiel's eyes widened and nearly lost his cool.

'Hm, let's see if…' Kurama thought as he activated Rias's PoD and mixed it with the Rasengan, its core becoming that of the PoD.

"RASENGAN!" Kurama shouted as he slammed his attack against the Anubis Sword.

The result was instant.

Anubis's entire blade was shattered into dust upon contact with the Rasengan of Destruction (TM by Kurama).

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Anubis shouted in pain as his soul was destroyed with the blade, the handle intact, the possession on Donatello ending.

Said reaper collapsed, grabbed by Kurama before he hit the ground.

"BASTARD, GIVE BUCHOU BACK HER BODY!" Issei shouted, running at Kurama with a charged Dragon Shot in his hand.

"You are annoying." Kurama stated as he backhanded Issei, breaking Issei's bones in his torso, nearly rupturing his organs, and his heart on the verge of failing.

**"MORON!" **Ddraig shouted as their attack vanished as Issei fell to the ground, nearly dead.

Which started to heal due to residual chakra from the chakra cloak pulling him from the brink of death and stabilizing Issei.

"Kuroka, Shirone, Xenovia." Kurama called out, his male voice reverberating through Rias's mouth, which had a lot of people on edge after he smacked Issei aside. "I give you all permission to use your blessings."

With that, Rias's body reached its limit and Kurama ended his possession, Rias's body recalling the bubbling chakra and her eyes returning to their normal sea-foam blue-green.

She collapsed, being caught by Issei.

"BUCHOU!" Issei shouted in concern as she held Donatello tightly.

"Impossible." Kokabiel stated angrily as he gripped the scroll in his hand. "That bastard has infected more people."

"My lord…" Valper said in worry. "How could there be a holy-devil sword…"

"Shut up, Valper." Kokabiel said angrily. "It doesn't…"

"But if that type of weapon could exist that means God is dea…" Valper started to say before Kokabiel stabbed him with a light spear.

"I told you, shut up." Kokabiel said in a cold tone.

Valper's eyes held betrayal and denial before his body vanished into light particles.

"What?" Basara asked, having pushed through his pain easier than the others. "God is…"

Kokabiel sighed.

"I feel like the bearer of bad news, but since it is basically out, I don't feel to bad." Kokabiel stated with an emotionless tone. "God is dead. He died along side the original Satan's during the Faction war."

Everyone who was awake heard this declaration.

"No…" Irina said in disbelief.

"It's true." Kokabiel stated. "It is why that Holy-Devil sword is a thing, along with the concept of Balance Breakers. If God was alive, that glitch in the sacred gear system would not be a thing."

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Irina shouted, trying to run towards Kokabiel, but Basara and Xenovia keeping her back, despite their injuries.

Kokabiel didn't repeat himself.

"I see why Naruto didn't talk about the war to much now." Kuroka said softly as she stepped forward. "But with Kurama's permission…"

"We will kill you for this damage." Kuroka said angrily as her nails extended into long, sharp claws, thanks to Matatabi's blessing.

"Kill me?" Kokabiel asked, not smiling or showing emotion. "How do you plan on killing me?"

Kuroka, Shirone, and Xenovia entered their version one cloaks with one tail.

Kokabiel's eyes widened as he saw this.

Asia, meanwhile, did her best to heal the injured devils, spreading herself thin, resulting in partial healing on everyone.

'Rias won't wake up, and neither will this child.' Asia thought as she healed Rias and Donatello, who gripped the broken Anubis sword's handle.

"So, that bastard Naruto has gotten to you as well." Kokabiel said as he stood up. "Then I guess this is a great time to use this."

Kokabiel opened the scroll Valper gave him minutes prior, and a puff of smoke appeared from it.

In Kokabiel's hand was a sword.

It was a two-handed Long sword, which Kokabiel held with one hand.

It was all black, with red glowing runes down the blade and guard.

"Excalibur Morgan: Six Swords of Promised Victory." Kokabiel made up on the spot. "Or, in simple put, Dark Fused Excalibur." (2)

The holy aura, tainted from it being attuned to Kokabiel's magic for him to use, oozed from the blade.

Dread filling all who saw this sword.

**Chapter 43, DONE!**

**1 Anubis from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusader's **

**2 Black Excalibur from Fate Stay/Night.**


	44. Promised Victory

**_Original Posted On: May 17, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Arraia: Thank you, hopefully this chapter is good too.

Guest: Yeah, giving her another child could work. But I think Zest has her hands full taking care of herself, Naruto, her teen children, and Kuroka who is in college, and helping her other harem sisters take care of their kids.

Crywolfseven: Neither would I. (Shiver)

NaruAi2018: That's fine to not like it. Not everyone will.

XenoBlaze: Yeah, he did, bitch slapped like the whore he is. Which is a funny/horrible way of thinking about the Peerage system. King is a Pimp, and the Pieces are the Whores. Yes, Excalibur Morgan.

NaruAi2018: Actually, not bashing her, if I was, it would have been happening from the moment she was introduced when she and Xenovia met as children.

Dasgun: What?

Lilhuesos: I have.

Guest: Yeah, it is the second time I changed the name, and it was because I didn't like the name, so calm down. No need to blow a gasket over something dumb like a fan fiction story name.

Darkmaster10000000: Rias will probably get more issues before she tries to do anything positive.

Crywolfseven: Thank you man. I get it, people will believe I am bashing her, but if one looks carefully, no one is being rude to Rias without reason, she got angry first and ruined the chance she had due to her pride and unresolved feelings on the situation. Her response, while slightly blown out of proportion, makes sense when your world is turned inside out, upside down and then slapped in the face. You won't make rational decisions for the long run, just short immediate goals that don't last.

Dart56: Yeah, that is a possibility, but I have shown that Naruto is no longer interested in training Rias at all. She squandered her chance, however, that won't stop him from helping train the others, like Issei with Lucoa training them.

Dlowe265: Thank you man.

SPark681: It really does, and you will have to see when he steps in.

Tsukoblue: I actually have an idea for Konohamaru, the Ichiraku's and the others later on. I am, however, a little confused on the last part of your review concerning Shirone.

Redlox2: Oh yeah, that is inevitable.

Thomassmith69: Yes, I did change the title.

Chronosign: Chains of Destruction, Shadow of Destruction, and the other things seem plausible, but we will have to see and talk, PM me later and we can talk shop about it. I've never seen Hellsing.

The Edible Scump: Thank you.

MonokumaFan002: What makes you give Naruto sympathy? That he is going to have to take anal probing from Zest?

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

Children:

Yasaka (Tamamo), Jack (Unknown Birth mom), Kuroka (Fujima), Xenovia (Unnamed Italian female), Asia (?), Shirone (Fujima), Jiraiya (Lucoa), Oscar and Lily (Serafall), Joseph and Mary (Gabriel), Kushina (Zest), Damian (Penemue)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 44: Promised Victory**

**Kuoh Academy…**

Outside the barrier, Zest was seething with anger.

"YOU FUCKED UP!" Zest shouted as she entered version one state but with two tails. 'I am so fucking you with my favorite dildo Naruto.'

Son shivered, which was felt by Naruto and the other tailed beasts.

Sona felt a swirl of power, entering her beast cloak for the first time with a single tail.

"Woah…" Sona said as she felt immensely stronger than before.

**"Don't worry Sona."** Isobu said. **"I am here to help, so don't worry, I won't do anything."**

Sona nodded, feeling anxious as she did trust Isobu, but didn't know how far she could.

'I guess this is a good test of trust.' Sona thought as she and Zest empowered the barrier with chakra.

**Dimensional Gap…**

"Hold it Ashura." Ophis said as she held Naruto back, magical snakes wrapped around Naruto and his limbs.

"WHY?" Naruto demanded. "That motherfucker has a nearly completed Excalibur…"

"This is still a test." Ophis cut him off. "If they can't deal with a simple trinket from human history, then they will need more training."

Naruto ignored Ophis as he tried to escape Ophis's tendril snakes, which tightened the more he struggled.

**Kuoh Academy, within the Barrier…**

"So, who is first to die?" Kokabiel asked as he touched the ground, ready for a sword fight.

Everyone who wasn't able to fight was near Asia, Mittelt, and Kalawarner, who were busy healing everyone as best they could.

That left Diego, Kuroka, Shirone, Xenovia, Akeno, and Irina the fighters of the group.

"Follow my lead." Diego said, taking charge.

Kuroka wanted to argue, but said nothing as the Dhampir activated his Queen Promotion and sped off towards Kokabiel, followed by Kuroka.

Kokabiel smirked and swung his Excalibur Morgan, being blocked by Diego's frozen hands.

"FREEZE ASSHOLE!" Diego shouted as the sword and Kokabiel's arms freeze.

Diego pushed off of Kokabiel, landed on the ground, and jumped up at the Cardinal.

"It's useless, useless, useless, useless, usda, muless, muda, mudA, muDA, mUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA!" Diego shouted as he struck Kokabiel's body, freezing him instantly, leaving his head the only part unfrozen.

Kuroka and Diego, working in unison, struck Kokabiel together, Kuroka slashing him with her claws as Diego punched him.

"WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Diego hissed as he smirked while Kokabiel's body parts shattered and hit the floor, his glee vanishing upon seeing that the body chunks vanished as Kokabiel towered behind them, arm arched with Excalibur Morgan.

"God, I love a good… Nightmare." Kokabiel explained as he swung to kill Diego, only stopped when Kuroka blocked with her claws, which cracked from the amount of force Kokabiel used.

"DIEGO, RUN!" Kuroka shouted as she did her best to not falter.

Diego was about to reply, when a second Kokabiel appeared.

"Going somewhere?" Kokabiel asked with a cocky smirk before he stabbed Diego, dark holy light penetrating the dhampir's body, blood squelching as Kokabiel pulled it out of Diego's torso.

"FUCK!" Diego shouted as he couldn't freeze the wound shut.

Kuroka managed to disengage, and kick the second Kokabiel away from Diego.

Kuroka grabbed him and jumped over to Asia, dropped him off, and jumped back.

"This is getting fun." The Kokabiel's said as they vanished and the real one reappeared, using a combo of Nightmare and Transparency. "But this is more of Donatello's style. I prefer killing with my enemy seeing me."

Kuroka huffed and saw Xenovia behind Kokabiel, dual wielding Durandal and Kubikiribocho.

Kokabiel spun around, clashed Excalibur Morgan against Durandal, and used his barehand to block Kubikiribocho.

"Simple." He said, before he became shocked when Xenovia's green hair glowed brightly as intense steam heat burst from the teenager, and she proceeded to overpower him and get him off balance.

"NOW!" Basara shouted as he and Irina charged forward with their swords. "USE YOUR STRONGEST ATTACK!

Everyone, minus Diego, Jack, Rias, and Asia, attacked the Cardinal Fallen.

Brynhildr, Sword of Betrayer, Dark Mimic, Durandal, Kubikiribocho, Lightning, Light Spears/Bullets, Dragon Shot, Fire Style: Mouse Hairball Jutsu, Fire Style: Fire Dragons Jutsu, and Lariat hit Kokabiel at different times, but all hit him all the same.

There was a massive dust cloud and they all jumped back, tired and out of breath.

Xenovia especially as she ended her Boil Release, feeling tired, dried out, and thirsty.

'Shit, I must have boiled the water in my body again.' Xenovia thought as she felt dizzy. 'I thought I had it under control, but this means I need to train more while moving so it's second nature still.'

Kokuo agreed, and like her, the other beasts could tell Kokabiel was alive.

The dust settled and Kokabiel was revealed, damaged, but not beaten.

Actually, he looked impressed and annoyed.

"That was a spectacle and a half." Kokabiel said as he dusted himself off, his torso revealed as his clothing had been damaged to the point it fell off, leaving him shirtless. "But not good enough. Especially those three."

He pointed at Xenovia, Shirone, and Kuroka.

"You want it to be good enough?" Xenovia shouted as she crossed Durandal and Kubikiribocho in front of her. "I'LL GIVE YOU GOOD ENOUGH!"

Her chakra and magic flared, not with Boil Release, but with the holy aura of Durandal.

'Aura transfer, Kubikiribocho.' Xenovia thought as her long hair and clothing rippled from the power that flooded into her primary sword. 'Now, Senjutsu transfer, Durandal.'

The sage power that was usually safely drawn into Kubikiribocho without risking Xenovia's life, entered her body for the first time, making her enter an imperfect sage mode (Thanks to Kokuo limiting the nature energy) and entered Durandal.

The mix of chakra and magic from Nature, Kokuo, and Durandal turned the chakra cloak around Xenovia from its natural red orange to a dulled lime green.

'Oh, now that is impressive.' Kokabiel thought as he gripped Excalibur Morgan tightly. "Come at me, bitch."

Xenovia took off, leaving foot prints on the ground from how fast she was running, and clashed with Kokabiel, causing shockwaves.

Xenovia jumped back and swung Kubikiribocho, it shattered in to large chunks upon contact with Excalibur Morgan.

'What?' Xenovia thought in shock, proceeding to attack with Durandal, still holding onto the broken Kubikiribocho.

Kokabiel summoned a Light Spear.

He blocked Durandal with it, and used Mimicry to extend Excalibur Morgan's blade, wrapped around Xenovia and whip her around before slamming her into the ground, making her drop her swords before she was picked up again and then reintroduced to the ground.

Her chakra cloak protecting her, only enough before she hit the ground a third time and her stomach getting impaled by a large fragment of Kubikiribocho.

'No…' Xenovia thought before Excalibur Morgan released her and a Nightmare Kokabiel appeared, foot on her back and grasped her long hair. 'I fucked up…'

Nightmare Kokabiel pulled on Xenovia's hair, making her scream in pain as he chakra cloak ended.

"Hm, that is one pest down, the rest to go." Kokabiel said as he left the Nightmare clone to hold Xenovia down. "Who is next? Come on, one on one or all vs me? Make your choice or the bitch dies?"

Diego, Anko, Akeno, Issei, Kiba, Basara, Irina, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kuroka, Shirone, Jack, and Asia didn't know what to do.

**Meanwhile…**

Zest watched this from outside the barrier.

She wanted to go in and protect her family, but she had been told not to.

'Fuck this, I'm going…'

'No, you won't, Zest.'

'Ophis?' Zest thought as she heard Ophis's voice instead of Naruto or Son's voice.

'Yes, and you WILL listen to me, daughter.' Ophis stated sternly.

Zest grit her teeth and obeyed the Infinite Dragon Loli.

**Within the barrier…**

Irina, against all signals in her brain screaming at her to do otherwise, ran in, dead set on freeing Xenovia, who was bleeding out.

Kokabiel saw this, and let her pass him.

However, his Nightmare clone saw this and used it's Excalibur Morgan to block Irina's Dark Mimic.

"You think that you, a measly human can stop me?" Nightmare Kokabiel asked before he pushed her back, yanking harder on Xenovia's hair. "You can't even kill a reaper, so you have no hope of defeating me."

Irina gasped for air as Basara and Kiba attacked Kokabiel, keeping the real one's attention on them as everyone else regrouped for a plan.

'I will save you, Xenovia.' Irina thought as she swung Dark Mimic, its blade extending like Excalibur Mimic could. 'because you… you are important to me.'

Nightmare Kokabiel lazily batted the flexible blade aside and then pushed Xenovia down with his foot, pushing the fragment of Kubikiribocho further into her.

It wasn't expanding, like Kubikiribocho could normally when soaked in blood, due to not being the part with the main handle fragment.

But it still hurt like fuck.

'Irina… just run away…' Xenovia thought as her body was burning up from within.

She had never taken in nature energy before, and with her being human, she could not process it properly.

Xenovia watched as Kiba and Basara fought the original Kokabiel, while Irina recalled her weapon before charging in again.

"NO!" Xenovia shouted when she saw Irina get cut, her Dark Mimic being shattered and her shoulder getting cleaved, not cut off, but her shoulder and arm hanging off of her before Nightmare Kokabiel kicked her off his blade.

Irina was kicked away, her blood hitting the floor before she landed and rolled in front of Kalawarner, who immediately started healing her as fast as possible.

The world seemed to slow down as Xenovia watched this in disbelief as she retreated to the depths of her mind to the Tailed Beast Plain.

Kokuo opened her eyes, seeing Xenovia in distraught.

**"Don't worry, Xeno."** Kokuo said motherly as she moved her tails around her Blessing User. **"I'll take care of him."**

Opening Xenovia's eyes, Kokuo gripped the fragment of Kubikiribocho, ripped it out of her side before using it to cut Xenovia's long hair, freeing her from Nightmare Kokabiel's grip before she reactivated her chakra cloak.

However, she entered version two state with three tails, hers being different from Kurama's, due to not having the fox's trade mark ears, there were five horn like appendages on her faux head and Xenovia's green hair fringe glowed green chakra, standing out against the red.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Shirone shouted as she was about to charge Nightmare Kokabiel before Kokuo emerged.

Kokuo let out a roar and used her tails to destroy the Nightmare clone, her roar pushing everyone back.

"Cardinal Kokabiel…" Kokuo said as she dropped the fragment of the sword.

She went to move, but her faux body vanished along with her chakra, causing Xenovia to collapse, her wound sealed up completely, but her body partially drained of water and her flesh peeling off all over.

Her once long hair now cut short and looking horrible due to the slash Kokuo used.

**"I'm sorry, Xenovia."** Kokuo apologized. **"Your body isn't ready for me to use more power. Forgive me."**

"That was actually terrifying." Kokabiel admitted, his heart racing, before he turned to Kuroka and Shirone. "If you can do that, then I better kill you quickly, preferences to murder be damned."

Four more Nightmare Kokabiel's appeared.

All five of them powering up one final attack.

"SHIT!" Basara shouted as he gripped Brynhildr with both hands, pooling as much magic as possible into his sword.

"GIVE NARUTO MY CONDOLENCES!" Kokabiel shouted as all the magic in Excalibur Morgan and its copies were launched in projectile attacks.

Basara jumped head first into them, Brynhildr raised high above his head.

"BANISHING SHIFT!" He shouted as he swung his sword down, cutting open a dimensional fissure, which was hit by all the attacks and were sucked in.

Basara landed on the ground, taking a knee.

'Shit, that takes so much power normally, so to make a bigger one for five attacks at once.' Basara thought hazily as he felt faint while the world spun.

"That was unexpected, but nothing that hinders my plan." Kokabiel stated as he and his Nightmare clones charged another attack.

The Nightmare clones were destroyed.

'What?' Kokabiel thought as he didn't see anyone in front of him move.

Dread.

Ice cold dread hit his spine and then his body as he felt a truly terrifying presence behind him.

"Who is that?" Mittelt asked as she saw who it was, not recognizing them.

"I don't know, but she is… strong." Akeno said as she leaned into Anko.

Kokabiel turned his head, eye widening in fear.

"O-Ophis…" He stammered.

Said dragon stood behind Kokabiel, who towered over her child like form.

However, her usually emotionless smile was in a light angry frown and her silver eyes showed a hint of annoyance and anger.

All of it directed at this Cardinal Fallen Angel.

In her arms was Xenovia.

Ophis vanished and appeared before Asia, Kalawarner (Who had finished sealing Irina's arm back in place) and Mittelt before she turned and faced Kokabiel, who was visibly sweating bullets and shaking.

'There is no way… she can't be here.' Kokabiel thought in fear before he saw her take a step towards him.

"Ophis…" Shirone called out, terrified of her having never seen Ophis flare her vast power.

"Don't be afraid, children." Ophis said to her family, not really towards the peerages and exorcists. "I'll take care of this pest."

**Dimensional Gap…**

"Oh, fuck, Ophis is angry." Great Red stated, having entered when he felt her leave. "That guy is fucked."

"Yeah he… what the hell is the white dragon doing here?" Naruto asked as he sensed Albion's power signature. "And… he is attached to a hybrid. A devil human hybrid."

**"It feels like it is the Old Lucifer's power signature." **Shukaku muttered.

'Then he is a descendent of Lucifer.' Naruto thought as he focused on Albion's Divine Dividing form. 'Oh, I see what they meant now. That is an impressive power. I wonder what he can do with it.'

**Kuoh Academy…**

"Everyone, put as much power you can into the barrier!" Zest shouted as Son took over and entered four tailed version two stated with her consent, strengthening the barrier even more now.

'Can I do something like that?' Sona asked Isobu, worried about her friends as she, her Peerage, and Ravel (Who was choking up having to watch her boyfriend and pseudo family get hurt while she made the barrier) put more power into the barrier with Zest.

**"With time, yes, but we need to take it slow. Look at Xenovia. She used that power and look at how badly her body is mangled." **Isobu pointed out as he helped Sona. **"We will get to it eventually Sona, but for now, let's focus on the barrier."**

Sona nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Vali looked on in amusement.

'This is going to be interesting.' He thought, wanting to see Ophis fight.

**"But what about Azazel's orders to bring Kokabiel back alive. To have him at the faction meeting for an interrogation?"** Albion asked.

'Don't worry, I'll bring Kokabiel back, alive." Vali said as he looked at his arm gauntlets near the wrists, seeing the new additions on them. 'I have this power to keep him alive.

**Within the barrier…**

Ophis exuded power with every step she took towards Kokabiel, the pressure on him getting stronger.

"You shouldn't…. you shouldn't care about what happens to them!" Kokabiel shouted, having heard what she said.

"That is where you are wrong, Cockatiel." Ophis stated, not caring about his name. "These girls are family."

Kokabiel was shocked at this and realized how fucked he was.

Ophis was above him, and axe kicked him to the ground, caving in the whole academy and nearly breaking the barrier, but thanks to Son and Isobu's chakra, it withstood the attack.

'Shit, I need to hold back more. This is only two percent of my power, so maybe a quarter of a percent will be safer.' Ophis thought as she caught all the children near her, including the peerage and the exorcists.

"HOLY FUCK!" Issei shouted as he realized the school had been pulverized first, leaving a large crater that looked like it could be a cousin to the Grand Canyon.

Ophis put them down and saw Kokabiel still alive, his body battered but still strong enough to stand.

'I need to get out of here.' He thought as he summoned his wings to flee.

"Infinite Style:" Kokabiel heard as he didn't see Ophis appear behind him, hands clasped with her index fingers pointed outward. "One Thousand…"

She shoved her fingers up Kokabiel's ass.

"SNAKES OF ANAL BLOW OUT!"

Kokabiel was launched into the air, screaming as his eyes bugged out and tears shooting from his eyes.

'WHAT THE FUCK!' he thought as he screamed, intense pain shooting through his anal cavity when he hit the ground, a tangled mess within his black wings, dropping Excalibur Morgan as he clutched his ass cheeks.

He felt a pulse of Ophis's magic…. In his ass.

It rippled, wriggled and expanded. Going through his guts and then his body imploded, his upper torso, neck and head in tact while his lower body and arms were torn to nothing but super small chunks thanks to one thousand small magic snakes, all of them returning to their mistress as his remaining living body gasped for air.

"Don't worry, you will live." Ophis said as she walked up to the torso, petting a magic snake. "I had my snakes make it so you would live, sewing your body together to survive on no food or water, so you won't die. Thank my son for your life, Cockatiel."

Ophis grabbed Kokabiel, but before she could to anything, a fish hook sank into the living torso's throat and yanked him away from her.

'The White Dragon?' She thought, sensing Vali's power and seeing that he had knocked out some of Sona's peerage and made a crack in it.

He took Kokabiel and fled, Son appearing and attempting to stop him before he vanished through a teleportation seal.

Ophis took a deep breath and exhaled, her seething anger mostly vanishing and the pressure she exuded vanished.

'It's over, Ashura.' Ophis thought before she turned and walked to the group. "Who is hurt?"

**Chapter 44, DONE!**

**The two part is done. **

**Well, what did you guys think? **

**Did you like the back and forth, or think it was dumb? **

**What about Ophis's ultimate attack?**

**And what is Vali's mysterious new power?**

**Leave a review if you liked it or hated it. I want to know.**


	45. Moving On

**_Original Posted On: May 22, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

NaruAi2018: hm, what can I do.

Redlox2: (Grins like Alastor from Hazbin Hotel) Maybe.

Wrandal: Technically, Ophis has not created Khaos Brigade. So, Kokabiel's actions are his own, not tied to her. Yes, Ophis opened a place for people with no home to live, but that is all it is. A hotel.

XenoBlaze: What is Megalovania? Yeah, she became Kakashi.

Calderoneric758: Thank you, and yes, Infinite Style: Thousand Snakes of Anal Blow out is a terrifying ability.

Gamerman22: Damn, that is a lot of hostility towards Vali.

Chronosign: SH! DON'T TELL THEM!

Admiral0mass: More hostility towards Vali, and some towards Kokabiel. Any reason why?

AscheCM: No, it isn't his power, it's some one else's. It is similar, but MUCH better when equipped with Vali's Divine Dividing. Thank you, man.

Tsukoblue: Eh… you do know that they are related, right?

Archangel Xireon Chaos God: Thank you man, I am happy I am able to still make people happy with my writing.

Darkmaster10000000: Yes, it truly is the strongest of Ophis's arsenal.

Darth56: Well, you will have to read the chapter. It is a little subdued, but I want to hurry along, get further into the canon, and get to another Original Arc before any Season 3 stuff.

Guest: Azazel and Orochimaru gave Vali this upgrade. No, Azazel doesn't know Ophis's connection to Naruto.

Akuro361: Thank you man. I really needed that.

WindCitySlayer1: Thank you.

Dlowe265: I hope you enjoy. This chapter is a little set up before the next chapter's stuff.

Lilhuesos: Yes, Ophis's strongest attack.

Have a Little Feith: Actually, Ophis's power (Oh-Fis) isn't infinite. If you google Ophis, you learn that, Spoiler, 10% of her power was stolen by one of her comrades and that power was turned into an Ophis clone called Lilith, who is so adorable. HEY, SHOULD LILITH BE IN THIS STORY?

God of All: Thank you man.

Arraia: Thank you.

Temsen: I explain why Ophis does this in the chapter. Yeah, I know, but I had Naruto in Werefox and Ghoul defeat Kokabiel, so I wanted to change that. I explained in an earlier chapter, Azazel and Orochimaru gave Vali this new power. I see your point, the punishment fit, but the way it was activated wasn't funny. Notes for the future, thank you for your honesty.

SPark681: Oh, god he is so fucked.

Hayane234: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry.

Thor94: I chose to make Naruto a bystander, because seeing Naruto keep beating the villains won't allow the other characters to grow, only grow dependent on Naruto. I don't want that.

The Edible Scump: Thank you.

Selet: Hm, I need to remember that Ophis's status/connection to Naruto isn't known outside of his family.

MonokumaFan002: I hope you enjoy this chapter, man.

Akirau809: Okay, that is cool. I know the story has dipped.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

Children:

Yasaka (Tamamo), Jack (Unknown Birth mom), Kuroka (Fujima), Xenovia (Unnamed Italian female), Asia (?), Shirone (Fujima), Jiraiya (Lucoa), Oscar and Lily (Serafall), Joseph and Mary (Gabriel), Kushina (Zest), Damian (Penemue)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 45: Moving On **

Ophis stepped up to the others.

"Okay, who is injured?" She asked.

"Don't worry, Ophis." Zest said as she appeared, no longer in Version two state. "I called Tsunade, so she will help."

"I'm here, now who needs healing?" Tsunade asked as she and Shizune appeared, the former clearly upset, but softening when she saw Asia healing the others with Kalawarner and Mittelt despite running on fumes.

"I'll check Gremory and the Reaper." Ophis stated as she walked up to said people while everyone scattered into groups (Minor injuries and Major Injuries).

Despite being healed by Kurama's chakra, Issei's body was still breaking, his bones healed, but his organs weren't.

Everyone else had miscellaneous injuries, some worse than others, but with a simple amount of chakra and her skills, Tsunade was able to heal them with Shizune, allowing Asia, Kalawarner, and Mittelt to rest.

"Well, I guess I'll help too." Naruto said as he appeared, his rinne-sharingan closing along with a portal.

"You know healing jutsu?" Tsunade asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Saiken helped me through his connection to you, so yes I can, grandma." Naruto said with a smirk before he got a playful glare.

"Alright, get to work, brat." Tsunade replied, talking to one of the strongest in the world like he was a kid.

Meanwhile, Ophis propped Donatello and Rias up with some snakes.

'Hm, it seems he is just exhausted from his fight.' Ophis deduced when her snakes traveled through the boy. 'The sword's possessing ability that he used much take a huge toll on his body and mind. It would give meaning to why it was sealed away.'

Ophis took pity on the boy, because if she was her old self, she would have killed him.

'Now, this girl…' Ophis thought as she looked at Rias with slight disdain. 'She spat on Ashura's offer, and refuses to accept Kurama, I think I should leave her to her own devices. Besides, she isn't even injured.'

"So, Ophis, why did you make sure Zest and I wouldn't interrupt this fight?" A Naruto clone asked, having finished helping heal a few of the Peerage and his own family and headed over to Ophis.

"It was a test, nothing more." Ophis said as she retracted her snakes. 'Also, because I wanted more screen time. The author has been neglecting me.'

"Come on, there has to be a reason besides that." The clone urged.

Ophis gave no answer.

"Okay, then answer this: How did you know Thousand Years of Death?" The Clone asked.

"I watched you do it to Serafall when you fucked her…" Ophis said before stopping when he pinched Ophis's cheeks and pulled them.

He was obliterated instantly for this transaction, making all the other clones and Naruto shiver.

'Shit.' He thought before he dispelled his clones. "Okay everyone, you are going to spend the night at my house, including your peerage, Sona. I'll make a nice breakfast as thanks for the help. But before that…"

Naruto's rinne-sharingan opened, brimming with chakra as he clapped his hands together, the Sun and Moon on his palms touching.

"Creation of All Things." Naruto said calmly, and within a few minutes, all of Kuoh Academy, which Ophis destroyed when she punched Kokabiel, was restored before their eyes.

"Amazing…" Sona said as she and her peerage arrived.

"I was able to do this thanks to your memories, Sona." Naruto informed her as his third eye shut. "Isobu's memories to be precise, but it doesn't matter much."

"No, this is amazing." Jack said as she still played the roll of an unknowing peerage member.

Naruto shrugged before picked up Excalibur Morgan and sealed it away.

'Now this is a broadsword.' Naruto thought, the mental pun making him grin stupidly.

"Alright, let's all go…" Naruto said dramatically, emulating Jiraiya's Kabuki style movements. "TO THE ISLAND TURTLE, GENBU!"

"Really?" Sona asked all giddy.

She didn't get an answer in the form of words, but a large portal appearing under all of them.

Next thing everyone who was awake knew, the air was frigid cold, the sounds and smell of the sea hit their ears and noses, and the ground was a rock like substance.

"Welcome, everyone, to my home." Naruto said as Ophis floated onto his shoulders.

"Naruto~" Penemue called out, wearing a simple turtleneck sweater and pants while she carried Damian and Jiraiya. "Oh, I see we have guests… and they are hurt…"

"Long story, dear," Naruto said as he took his children, kissed his wife. "I'll explain after all of them have settled in for the night."

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Sona shouted as she looked around her, feeling the history of this place, imagining the students who trained here.

"Sona…" Saji whimpered, having not done much in recent events and was worried she would not reciprocate his feelings.

"Alright, everyone, follow me to the Student Quarters." Naruto said cheerfully, his hair getting pulled by Damian and Jiraiya laughing at the peerages and his older sisters at their sorry forms.

This changed when he saw Xenovia in Zest's arms, his joy turning into fear and he got out of Naruto's grasp and fluttered with his tiny wings to Xenovia, prodding her in worry as Zest adjusted to carry him as well.

"Xeno…?" He asked sadly, his tiny heart hurting as he saw her like this.

"She is going to be fine, sweetheart." Zest reassured the tiny dragon who slay into his sister's body.

Naruto led the large group, with several of the peerage members needing clones to carry them, to the Student Quarters.

"Here you guys go." Naruto said as they arrived on the second floor. "You guys can sleep in any room on this floor. We will provide dinner shortly if you want it."

"Yes sir." Sona replied as she claimed a room.

'She is pretty enthusiastic about this, but whatever.' Naruto thought with a shrug.

Naruto, Damian, Penemue, Zest, Xenovia, Jiraiya, Ravel, Diego, Kuroka, Shirone, and Jack (splitting from her peerage) carrying Donatello went to the compound Naruto build for the whole family.

"Alright, let's get the babies to sleep…" Penemue said as she took Damian from Naruto and Jiraiya from Zest.

"Alright, then you go to bed too." Naruto said as he kissed Penemue again.

Penemue smiled with a faint blush before she took the children to bed.

"Alright, so who is hungry?" Naruto asked.

Groans were all he got.

"Fine, go to bed starving." Naruto huffed.

The teens trudged to bed, Ophis took Xenovia to bed, not wanting to leave Xenovia alone, wanting to sleep next to her favorite granddaughter.

"Naruto…" Zest said when they were alone.

Her tone filled with malice and dread, making Naruto and the tailed beasts start to sweat.

"Yes?"

"I am fucking you tonight."

**Meanwhile…**

Azazel watched as Vali dropped the living torso of Kokabiel before him.

"Kokabiel, you sure do know how to fuck things up." Azazel said in a tired, fed up tone.

"Fuck you, race traitor." Kokabiel spat, before actually spitting on Azazel's shoes.

Azazel's eye twitched.

Kokabiel hit the wall, gasping in pain after Azazel kicked him as hard as he could, spiderweb cracking the wall.

"Damn, and I thought I had a temper." Vali said as he powered down from Balance Breaker.

"You don't know me that well then." Azazel stated as he let Vali leave. "Now, Kokabiel, you are going to talk."

**Next Morning, **

Naruto stared at the ceiling, a thousand-yard stare.

'I am never doing that again…' Naruto thought as he sat up very slowly before getting up from the bed. 'I will ask Gabriel to heal me.'

He quietly dressed and turned to his bed, seeing Zest sleeping soundly on it.

Naruto shivered, leaving a note and some clones for breakfast, before he left.

**Skip…**

The sound of hair being cut echoed and faded in the morning air.

Xenovia sat on a chair with a towel over her shoulders as Zest trued up her hair with a pair of scissors.

"You know, I never thought I would cut your hair short." Zest said honestly. "You always had it long."

"I know." Xenovia replied sadly. "But I guess that long hair and combat don't mix, as Kokabiel was able to grab ahold of me because of it."

Zest snipped the last amount of hair and then proceeded to clean it up before handing Xenovia a mirror, a second mirror in Zest's hand so that Xenovia could see the back.

"Well?" Zest asked.

"I like it." Xenovia replied after a brief pause.

(Xenovia's Canon hair)

Zest smiled sadly before hugging Xenovia.

"It's just hair." Zest said as she pulled back. "It will grow back."

"I know, but I think I'll keep it short for now." Xenovia rain as she ran her hand through her short hair. "Just will take a while getting used to. Now I look like you."

"Is that a problem?" Zest asked as she lightly pinched Xenovia's cheek.

"Nothing…" Xenovia laughed.

They went silent when their stomachs growled.

"Let's go get some breakfast, Naruto should be awake and cooking." Zest said with a blush.

"Agreed." Xenovia replied.

**Kitchen…**

The two entered the kitchen and saw clones of Naruto slowly moved as they prepared breakfast for everyone.

Ophis, Lucoa, Penemue, Asia, Kuroka, Shirone, Jiraiya, Damian, and Kushina.

Diego and Ravel.

Issei, Kiba, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Akeno, Anko.

Irina and Basara.

Sona, Tsubaki, Saji, and Jack, the rest of the Sitri peerage having gone home.

Rias and Donatello were still sleeping.

Tsunade and Shizune returned to Misla's side the night before.

"Where is Naruto?" Xenovia asked, getting everyone's attention on her, more specifically, her now cut hair.

"Woah." Irina said with a very, VERY slight blush when she saw Xenovia's new look.

"What?" Xenovia said anxiously, gripping one of her bangs. "Does it look bad?"

"No, you look… cute…" Irina said, blushing harder at this.

Xenovia blushed at this and sat beside Zest, who smiled when the clones placed breakfast before everyone before they popped.

Jiraiya, Kushina, and Damian's food was mash potatoes and peas mixed together.

"Where is Naruto?" Shirone asked, noticing the patriarch of the family wasn't there at the head of the table, which was occupied by Ophis, who wasn't eating since she didn't need to eat.

"Ashura is off in Heaven, updating the angels on what happened." Ophis said dully, her usual 'Smile' missing, seemingly irritated.

"What is wrong, Ophis?" Penemue asked as she fed Damian.

"I don't like it." Ophis admitted, staring at Issei.

"What did I do?" Issei asked nervously.

"You hold the red dragon…" Ophis stated.

Issei swallowed the lump in his throat.

His guts told him to not piss any of the matriarchs off, especially Ophis after the display she showed the night before on Kokabiel.

"He was very annoying." Ophis continued. "Many previous users pestering Ashura every few decades, along with the white dragon. Ashura trained a few of each, the best of the best users of them, but those dragons are a couple of children."

**"I AM VERY SORRY MA'AM!"** Ddraig shouted from a green light orb on Issei's right hand. **"PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT ALBION AND I HAVE A GOOD REASON TO FIGHT!"**

Ophis glared at the orb, making the dragon sweat.

"Ddraig, what happened to make you this scared?" Issei asked innocently, though terrified of the answer.

Ddraig thought about it.

Images of his previous users, who had found Naruto, training under the man, the pain they went through and the torture he subjected them to, calling it 'training' when it wasn't.

"Ddraig?"

**"FIRST RULE OF NARUTO'S TRAINING: DON'T TALK ABOUT NARUTO'S TRAINING!"** Ddraig shouted before he retreated.

"Are we screwed?" Diego asked, looking at Lucoa. "I mean with training under Naruto?"

Lucoa, who was cleaning Jiraiya's messy face, smiled her usual smile, before her eyes creeped open.

"Yes, you are all very screwed." Lucoa said menacingly before her eyes closed and she refocused on her son, whose byakugan was again active, evident by her numb and unusable hand.

"Losers…" Jiraiya stated with a cute deadpan.

"Idiots…" Kushina replied, following her brother's lead.

"Dummies…" Damian chirped.

All the teens felt these words aimed towards them.

Including the children of Naruto.

"Irina, Basara." Penemue said with concern. "Now that the death of God has been revealed to you, both of you are probably going to be excommunicated."

Irina and Basara tensed and then relaxed, slumping over with sad frowns.

"Yeah, I know." Basara mumbled as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Hey, if you don't have a place to go, you can live with us?" Xenovia said excitedly. "Hell, you guys could even go to Kuoh as students with us."

"Okay, calm down, Xenovia." Lucoa said, giggling at how excited her step-daughter was. "It is all up to Naruto and us to decide that."

"I don't care." Ophis replied in irritation before she stood up. "I have an annoying dragon to deal with."

With that, Ophis vanished from sight.

"Okay, now that she is now out of the way," Lucoa said as she looked at Sona. "What time do we need to be at the school and do we need formal dress?"

"For what?" Sona asked, sort of confused.

"It's Parent's Day on Monday, isn't it?" Lucoa asked.

All the students blinked.

'Oh…'

**Monday Morning…**

'… Crap-baskets.' They all thought in their own respectable groups.

Rias had been sent home with Akeno and Anko taking her after breakfast and the rest of the peerages at Genbu rested.

She had woken up and was pretty chill, though nervous that her family was going to be there.

'Them and…' Rias thought with an exaggerated glance/glare at Naruto, Gabriel, Serafall, Lucoa, and Penemue with Damian, Jiraiya, Kushina, Mary, Joseph, Oscar, and Lily with them as they entered the school.

They all wore decent clothing, Naruto wearing a suit, along with his sons wearing child size versions with clip on ties.

His daughters, however, wore cute puffy dresses, matching their personalities.

Zest wasn't among them as she was a teacher, thus Naruto carried Kushina.

'I don't like it that they are here.' Rias thought before shaking her head, blinking when no comment from Kurama was made. 'I don't like this too. He must be up to something. Especially since Donatello is now my Rook. He must be a spy.'

**'God she is so annoyingly paranoid.'** Kurama thought as he rested within Rias and Naruto, keeping his thoughts to himself.

He hadn't spoken to Rias since the Kokabiel Incident, as a way to let her recover, and quite frankly, keep the charade of him being a complete bastard fresh.

Make a joke to much, it loses its value and becomes less funny.

Kurama really wanted this to last a while.

**Skip…**

Naruto made four clones, so there was one of each of him for each wife as they went as family to his daughters and one extra.

There was a special barrier to allow these clones to be seen as different people by the normal human teens and parents, allowing the devils to see him just fine.

"Alright, enjoy Parent's Day." Naruto said as he, Kushina, Lucoa, and Jiraiya went to the Year One classrooms, to support Shirone and Ravel.

"I guess I'll go cheer on Kuroka and Anko." Penemue said as she, Damian, and her clone went to the College section.

"I will go check on Sona, Rias, and Diego." Serafall said as she, her clone, Oscar, and Lily went to the third division.

"I'll go and check on Xenovia, Irina, and Basara." Gabriel stated as she, Mary, Joseph, and Naruto's clone went that way.

The last clone went to the college section for Jack.

'This is going to be a fun cluster fuck.' The clones and Naruto thought as they went their separate ways.

**Skip…**

The classes went by fast, school being a half day as they walked around the campus, everyone split around and enjoying themselves.

Naruto, the real one, walked alone deep in thought.

'Hm, to think at one point I hated school, yet I taught so many people.' Naruto chuckled as he sat at one of the benches, holding a box of Takoyaki, sticking one with a toothpick and eating it. 'This is good.'

**"THIS IS CANNIBALISM!"** Gyuki shouted, waterfall tears flooding the mindscape as the others tried their best to get to higher ground.

'Shit, sorry man.' Naruto thought, forgetting that Gyuki didn't like it when he ate octopus.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up, mouth full, and saw Zeoticus Gremory.

"Sup, Gremory." Naruto said, not really knowing the man's name.

"It's Zeoticus, I'm Sirzechs's and Rias's dad." Zeoticus explained in a friendly manner as he sat down.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said as he offered a toothpick t Zeoticus. "Takoyaki?"

"Sure, I haven't had it, so I guess I will try." Zeoticus said with youthful vigor, taking one and swiftly eating it. "It's hot, but so delicious."

"No need to play around, you want to talk to me about something." Naruto said with respect.

He didn't have anything against Zeoticus, so respect was a thing here.

"I am concerned." Zeoticus replied. "No, I am actually furious."

"About what?"

"You put chakra into Rias." Zeoticus said in restrained dislike. "I know you did it for a reason, not malice. But this paints a target on her back. You surely know that beings with chakra are usually kidnapped."

Naruto nodded.

"I know, and I am sorry that I can't take her chakra back." Naruto said honestly.

If it wasn't so tightly bound to Rias's body, Naruto would have gladly removed the chakra from her in a heartbeat.

Zeoticus took another piece of Takoyaki and sighed.

"I know. Sirzechs talked about you a lot after you disappeared." Zeoticus said before he ate his food. "I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Don't be." Naruto said as he waved it off. "Tamamo understood life better than I did, and if she was alive then nothing here would have happened."

Naruto raised his hand, basically pointing to all that were level with his palm.

"I would have never helped all these people, who I call family." Naruto said as he lowered his hand. "I don't want to think about what would have happened to any of them if I wasn't here."

Zeoticus could tell that Naruto was as wise as he was, but clearly stronger, knew it, and kept himself in control from how he carried himself.

'But I can see that he isn't perfect.' Zeoticus thought.

"May I ask about the creature inside of Rias?" Zeoticus asked cautiously.

"Kurama won't do anything unless necessary." Naruto explained as he had more Takoyaki. "Like a life or death situation, he will take over and keep her alive."

"But what if it is against her wishes?"

"Then so be it." Naruto replied, taking another piece.

Before Zeoticus could continue, the duo heard screaming.

"What is going on?" Naruto and Zeoticus said in unison before they made their way over, and saw Anko, Diego (Being held back by Kuroka and Jack) trying to attack Orochimaru, who looked like a normal human.

'Shit…' Naruto thought as he remembered the fact that Anko and Diego had a complicated history with Orochimaru.

**Chapter 45, DONE!**

**Well, seems like things are moving pretty fast for everyone. **

**The Teens are about to be taken into the Faction Meeting and Naruto has to deal with Orochimaru's trouble children. **

**Hopefully this has occupied your boredom. Because I know the story has dipped. **

**I won't make excuses, but I would like some feedback. **


	46. Stress Relief

**_Original Posted On: June 3, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Well, guys, we did it. We made it.

Protector of Humans and Yokai/Naruto, Sage of DXD/ Return of the Golden Protector has reached its one-year anniversary.

I am over the moon with excitement.

I mean, I finally got a story that is over 1000 reviews, outclassing Ghoul of Gremory, which I thought was going to hit 1000 first, but that story… (Chuckle) flopped a bit.

This one, I have no idea how I am still doing this, but let's see if I can go another year, and reach 2000 reviews.

Review Response:

Redlox2: Oh, Irina and Basara are students, you didn't catch that? Well, Gabriel is a special case. Normal angels can't breed, period. The Flugel, which Naruto created, are angels that can use Chakra and Magic, and can reproduce, at the cost of them having human like lifespans. For Gabriel, it's because is the Blessing User of Chomei the Seven Tails.

Guest: Yes, Albion will, just didn't get to see it yet.

Calderoneric758: Yeah, I'm not to keen on showing Naruto get anal by Zest with a strap on, did consider it, my GF is Bi, and she would have liked it, but I decided no to. Now, the scene with Naruto, Great Red, Odin, and Azazel being drunk and fucking with people is definitely something I can do. For the Persona story, we talked about it.

Guest: Yes, the Yokai faction.

Nitewolf423: Yeah, I make mistakes. So what?

Minazaki: Nope, its dropping. Though, it might be because of burn out or something.

SPark681: Thanks man, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Arraia: Thank you.

XenoBlaze: Cool, I like RWBY. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Tsukoblue: Thanks man, I know you will love this chapter.

Harbinger of Mayhem: Essentially. That is what happens in a nutshell.

Darmkaster10000000: I know, I also sympathize with Naruto and his ass. Don't ask. Anyway, I loved the references.

Darth56: I know, Naruto got it bad, but it could have been MUCH worse. Ophis wanted more screen time. And Anko… you will have to see.

Guest: I didn't know octopi eat other octopi, and yes it was just for comedy.

MonokumaFan002: If you liked last chapter, then you will LOVE this chapter.

Chronosign: No, Zest is a rabbit. Okay, what?

WindCitySlayer1: Thank you.

Archangel Xireon Chaos God: Well, well, well, Orochimaru. Seems you die. Okay, so that is one vote for Lilith, who else wants Lilith? That is so true, the best of Ophis's cute side and Koneko's gluttony.

NaruAi2018: No, Rias will live. Christ, get over it.

Lilhuesos: Thank you.

TheB: I know, but Zest really wanted it. Rias is being what she is, a confused, angry princess who isn't getting her way. Naruto allowed Rias to take Donatello off screen, not seeing a reason why to not let her. Kurama… well… you will see. Actually, I addressed the clones, he made a barrier to disguise the clones from everyone but select people.

Dpdj1: No, thank you for your honesty. I actually have no idea what is going on. I never did. I wrote the first chapter messed up as fuck, and then went from there, with no real game plan, and it is still the same a year later. Boo-YA! I also feel it too. The story feels halted, but hopefully, which what I have planned, it picks up again. And yeah, Naruto's ass is hurting.

Dlowe265: Thanks man, I know you will enjoy this chapter.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

Children:

Yasaka (Tamamo), Jack (Unknown Birth mom), Kuroka (Fujima), Xenovia (Unnamed Italian female), Asia (?), Shirone (Fujima), Jiraiya (Lucoa), Oscar and Lily (Serafall), Joseph and Mary (Gabriel), Kushina (Zest), Damian (Penemue)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 46: Stress Relief**

Anko struggled against Kuroka's hold like a rabid animal as Diego was held back, not attempting as Jack had hit his pressure points.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Anko shouted at Orochimaru, who was on the verge of tears as his daughter glared at him angrily. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!"

"It's Parent's Day…" Orochimaru responded weakly. "I can't see my children today?"

Diego looked at Orochimaru in confusion, and then his eyes widened in realization.

"No…" Diego said as he looked at the struggling Anko as Akeno appeared and grabbed Anko's face, making Anko look at her.

"Anko, ANKO!" Akeno shouted, getting her girlfriend to look at her. "Please, stop this…"

Anko stopped struggling as she closed her eyes, taking deep breathes.

Her head hurt as she got her breathing under control and she glared at Orochimaru, who flinched under her gaze.

"Anko, Diego, please." Orochimaru begged. "Let me make up for my mistakes. I know I messed up, let me correct them. I don't want forgiveness…"

"NO!" Anko shouted, kicking dirt into Orochimaru's face. "Stay the fuck away from me."

Kuroka let Anko go, who was dragged away by Akeno, embarrassed and angry.

"Diego?" Ravel said as she ran to her boyfriend while Jack let him go, slumping into Ravel.

"Stay away from me, Orochimaru." Diego stated clearly, subdued anger in his voice.

Ravel and Diego left as Naruto sighed as he walked up to the weary Snake yokai.

"You okay, Orochimaru?" Naruto asked as he offered a hand to the man.

"No, I am just…" Orochimaru choked, trying to keep a brave face.

"What is going on?" Zeoticus asked, not knowing who Orochimaru was.

"He is a friend, those where his kids." Naruto explained simply, putting a comforting hand on Orochimaru's shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be okay, Orochimaru."

"I know, but it cuts deep knowing they hate me, I don't blame them though." Orochimaru said in a depressed tone as he wiped his eyes. "I deserve this."

"I know they will come around, eventually." Naruto said as he got a nod from Orochimaru.

"Sorry, Protector, I have to go home." Orochimaru choked out, bowing before he left Zeoticus and Naruto.

"What happened?"

Naruto turned, his face losing all emotion and became neutral as Rias and Sirzechs appeared.

"Dad?" Rias said in confusion before she saw Naruto, who looked at her lazily and unimpressed. "Naruto…"

"Nice to see you to, Gremory." Naruto said, very little politeness. "Your day going good?"

Rias wanted to snip at him, but remembered her manners since her brother and father where near them.

"My day is… great." Rias stated in a trained polite tone. "I want to thank you, you helped me complete my peerage. Donatello is still asleep."

"Good, I know he is in good hands." Naruto said before he looked at Zeoticus. "You raised good children, Zeoticus."

"Naruto, we are the same age." Sirzechs stated, deflating a bit.

"What was that?" Naruto said as he cupped his ear. "I can't hear you, Little Zechs."

Sirzechs didn't respond as he crossed his arms, a frown on his face.

"Well, if that is all…" Naruto said as he turned to leave.

"Actually, Naruto, there is something." Sirzechs said as his teacher looked at him with an inquisitive look. "We are holding the faction meeting this week, and I would like to have it either here… or on the Island Turtle?"

Naruto blinked, before frowning.

"Serafall told you?"

"Yes…?" Sirzechs responded nervously.

Naruto sighed.

"Fine, I'll prepare a special way of transportation for all of the heads of factions." Naruto said before he left the trio of redheads.

"I hate him." Rias said hotly.

"You shouldn't." Zeoticus replied to his daughter's words and tone. "He did save you."

"Yeah, but left me with a monster." Rias stated, crossing her arms.

Sirzechs wanted to respond, but kept his mouth shut.

**Meanwhile, outside the ORC Clubroom…**

"What was that all about, Anko?" Akeno asked, her tone demanding, but worry all evident in her tone.

"It was nothing." Anko stated angrily. "If you see that man again, run."

"But why? If he is nothing, then why should I run?" Akeno demanded.

"Drop it." Anko said, not looking at her girlfriend.

"Anko."

"I said drop it."

"I won't until you explain why you…"

"BECAUSE THAT FUCKER IS MY DAD!" Anko shouted, making Akeno jump when the Rook of Gremory turned and showed her angry tears streaming down her cheeks. "THAT BASTARD CREATED ME AND THEN ABANDONED ME!"

Akeno blinked.

Memories of her past flashed through her mind and she understood.

Placing a comforting hand on Anko's back, Akeno pushed her forward and into the ORC clubroom, through it, and too the bedroom Rias and Akeno would use for when they had to stay late.

"Don't worry, babe." Akeno said comfortingly. "I'll help you take your mind off of those memories."

**Meanwhile…**

Basara, Irina, and Xenovia walked through the school with Gabriel, and C. Naruto.

Mary was held by the clone while Joseph was in Xenovia's arms, both children looking around with never ending curiosity.

"Hey." Ravel called out as she, Diego, and her parents made their way towards them.

"Sup you two, something wrong, Diego?" C. Naruto asked, seeing the unhappy face.

"I saw my… creator…" Diego stated through slightly grit teeth. "And I am not happy."

"Orochimaru?" C. Naruto asked.

Diego's eyes flashed with anger as he grabbed C. Naruto, careful of Mary who the clone held.

"YOU KNOW HIM?" Diego shouted, his eyes glowing threateningly, ready to blast the clone with his eye lasers.

Mary started to cry, her screams catching everyone's attention.

"Diego…" Ravel said as she grabbed his arm.

"Let him go, NOW!" Layla ordered her Pawn.

Diego let C. Naruto go, who proceeded to try to calm Mary down.

Diego walked off, leaving Ravel with her parents, the Uzumaki, Basara and Irina.

"It's okay, sweetheart." C. Naruto said as he rocked Mary, who was calming down, hiccupping.

"Pwomise?" Mary asked.

"Pinky Promise." C. Naruto said as he held out his hand, pinky extended.

Mary wrapped her tiny finger around her dad's, and then giggled when C. Naruto kissed her cheek.

'And here I thought today was just going to be normal.' Jonathan thought as he and Layla spent the rest of the day with Ravel.

**That night…**

Naruto sighed as he finished the final special teleport seal.

It had taken him hours to finish, and he was exhausted.

'I guess I'll get some food and then go to bed.' Naruto thought as he stretched his sore muscles.

He left his shared room and went down stairs, only to get bombarded with sound and screaming as his wives, children, Ravel, Basara, and Irina were all talking over each other.

Jiraiya was antagonizing his siblings and being scolded.

Kushina was yelling at Jiraiya.

Oscar and Lily used their magic to play small tricks, like blowing up food in someone's face as they tried to eat it.

Mary and Joseph were… actually they weren't doing much. Just eating with their mother.

However, the teenagers were louder and this rattled Naruto's tired brain.

'Fuck this…' Naruto thought, which echoed into Zest's and Gabriel's heads thanks to Son and Chomei, causing the two of them to see Naruto vanish.

'Naruto…' The two thought as they could feel the stress Naruto was going through at that moment, and then Gabriel couldn't feel Naruto anywhere on earth.

Zest worriedly thought about what could have happened.

**Skip…**

Naruto, under the guise of Menma Namikaze, smiled happily as he slurped up Ramen.

He had returned to his original universe for his favorite food.

"Man, you sure can put it away." Ayame said, a sad smile on her face as she tallied up his bill.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment." Naruto replied, happy to see her again, before he realized something and looked around. "Excuse me, but where is the old chef?"

Ayame stopped moving.

"My… father passed away last year." Ayame said, keeping her emotions at bay.

Naruto looked at her in disbelief.

'Old man Teuchi… is dead…' Naruto thought in partial denial.

"Ayame, we are home." A familiar voice called out, causing Naruto to turn and see Iruka and a young child, roughly six to eight years old.

"Iruka, Naruto." Ayame said, her happiness genuine when she saw her husband and son.

Naruto looked at them, tears welling in his eyes.

He paid his bill, biting his lip while he did, doing his best to not act out and hug the small family.

All they knew, this black-haired man was a stranger, and it would be awkward.

Naruto wandered around Konoha in a sad haze.

He wandered, eventually picking up some alcohol, consuming it, and being the light weight that he is, he was buzzed.

Not overly drunk, but enough to fell light on his feet, and incredibly sad.

He ended up at the memorial stone, bawling his eyes out when he saw his parent's names on them, the tailed beasts (Who shared his drunkenness) either shared these emotions, or berated him and the others for being 'little drunk substance abusers'.

Naruto passed out.

"Hey… Hey…. Wake up, Loser."

Naruto stirred from his sleep and saw Sasuke with a cup of coffee in his hand, another on the bedside table.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered as he sat up, realizing he was on a bed.

"Yeah, what the hell were you doing?" Sasuke asked as he sipped his coffee. "I found you at the Memorial Stone, people had sent in some complaints about a drunk idiot making a ruckus."

"Sorry, but I had found out Teuchi passed away." Naruto replied sadly.

"Oh, I see." Sasuke said as he grabbed the second cup, revealing a new hand (A Sand Puppet arm) and gave it to Naruto, who took it.

"Thanks." Naruto replied dejectedly before he drank the black coffee.

"Naruto, you awake?" Sakura called through the door before she entered with Sarada.

"Yeah, thanks for looking after me." Naruto replied as he sat up completely. "Mind if I borrow your shower before I leave?"

"Sure, just don't make a mess." Sakura jabbed lightly, expecting him to be all smiles and laughs, and was honestly shocked when Naruto didn't laugh as he passed her, patting Sarada's head, and headed towards the shower.

Sakura and Sasuke were worried as Naruto didn't say anything, usually he would have retorted with a big smile on his face.

"It seems he really has changed a lot." Sasuke said as he took Sarada from Sakura. "And not all for the best."

"I am worried… and scared." Sakura said as she heard the shower start.

"I am too. What happened to Naruto?" Sasuke asked, realizing that Naruto didn't talk to them about his second life… at all.

Sarada, who was now two, looked sad as she saw the worried look on her papa's face, and snuggled into him, sending as much love she could to him.

"Pa…" She said, making both parents blink.

"Her…" Sasuke said dumbfoundedly, holding his daughter with his two hands.

"First words." Sakura said, happy tears streaming down her face as she moved to record them.

Sarada didn't know what was going on, but what ever it was, she was happy to see her papa smile.

**Meanwhile, Genbu's Back…**

"Naruto has been gone for two days." Gabriel said with worry as she looked at her harem sisters.

Lucoa, Serafall, Zest, and Penemue nodded in agreement.

Their children (Birthed, Adopted, and Other) were in Kuoh under Ophis's watchful eye while the Wives of Uzumaki talked on Genbu.

"When he left two days ago, he was very upset." Zest said as she looked at Gabriel. "You felt it too, didn't you?"

"Yes, Chomei told me he was not all to happy, and then…" Gabriel said as she recalled what she and her partner talked about. "Chomei got very… drunk?"

Lucoa laughed as Serafall tried to hold back a giggle.

Penemue kept a stoic look, but was internally bellowing in laughter.

"What does that mean?" Penemue asked, not knowing much about a Blessing User's connection to their Beast and Naruto.

"Chomei lives simultaneously within me and Naruto, so when Naruto… drinks, Chomei and his siblings get drunk as well." Gabriel explained as simply as possible.

"I see."

A portal opened up between all of them, Naruto walking out of it before he closed his rinne-sharingan, closing the portal as his negative emotions rolled off of him like rain water.

It was felt by his wives.

"Hey, I'm home." Naruto muttered dejectedly as he took his shoes off and had a clone put them away. "Sorry I was gone, what day is it?"

"Wednesday." Penemue said as she checked her phone. "You were gone for two days."

'That's good at least, I didn't skip the meeting.' Naruto thought as he wiped his forehead.

He had been in the Elemental Nations for roughly eight days before he returned.

"Where are the kids?" Naruto asked as he felt no one else on Genbu.

"Ophis is watching them." Zest said, not liking the fact Naruto was upset.

"Oh, okay, I guess I'll…" Naruto didn't finish before Serafall jumped him to the ground, kissing him hard as she pulled him into her.

*GASP* "Serafall…" Naruto gasped as she released his lips.

"I don't know what is making you so sad, but I will make it better." Serafall said heavily as she opened her magical girl Levia-tan costume, leaving her bra on, glancing at the four other women. "Even if I have to do it alone~"

They all got the hint.

Gabriel blushed the hardest, being an angel who couldn't fall didn't take away the fact she was still very pure.

Lucoa licked her lips as she opened her eyes and looked over everyone.

Zest blushed and felt hot under her collar as she thought about what was suggested.

"Sure, I am game." Penemue said as she stood up, dropped her skirt, revealing her green panties and black leggings with a garter belt. "It has been a while since I got any action."

Penemue removed her top, leaving her in her green bra and panties.

Serafall looked at Naruto, who had his mouth open in surprise.

Lucoa wore a tribal, multi colored lingerie outfit.

Gabriel wore a very conservative nightgown.

Zest wore a lavender negligee, panties, and bunny stockings.

(Picture is on Boo1194's Deviantart)

Naruto was as hard as a rock and was covered in too much clothing.

He used Substitution Jutsu, a log appearing under Serafall's thong clad nether lips and ass.

Naruto ripped his clothing off of him.

'Okay, you guys, I'm cutting the connection.' Naruto thought, cutting connection before the tailed beasts could protest.

The girls blushed and smiled as they saw Naruto's erect dick greet them, high and mighty as the item that impregnated them.

Gabriel said a silent prayer, to not hurt Serafall, as said devil crawled her way over to Naruto on her knees.

"I guess I'll go first." Serafall said seductively as she eyed Naruto's penis.

"No, it isn't going to be like this." Naruto said, confusing the girls. "It's going to be an Orgy."

Ten eyes widened at what he said and when four more Naruto's appeared, one for the remaining wives as Serafall got Naruto.

"Don't worry, if you want more, let me know." Naruto said before he shivered when Serafall licked the underside of his dick before engulfing it in her warm mouth.

Zest grinned as she jumped her clone, it wrapping its hands around her butt as it caught her, sucking her lips to his as he moved her panties out of the way before entering her wet pussy, making her moan into him.

Lucoa wrapped her breasts around her clone's dick, massaging it with her melons as she licked the tip, enjoying the familiar flavor.

Gabriel, however, liked getting warmed up thoroughly, so her clone pressed her against the wall, kissing her while scoring a ground rule double due to rubbing her moistening pussy lips with his fingers.

Penemue entered missionary and spread herself for her clone, her glasses off to the side with her clothing.

The clone moved her panties out of the way and started eating her out, stroking his dick as he did.

Penemue shivered under his touch as she felt his wet tongue lap at her clit and two fingers enter her body.

Zest, meanwhile, bounced up and down from her clones thrusting, hitting all her sweet spots as he entered sage mode and used nature energy to cover his dick and make the stimulations even stronger.

She panted with each connection of the clone's hips to hers, gasping when her back hit the floor as he humped her hard and fast while he opened her negligee to suck her nipple.

Zest pulled him into her body with her arms around his head and her legs around his torso.

Lucoa squeezed her breasts tightly, the clone cumming on her neck and breasts. His jizz pooling between her breasts when he pulled out, letting her gather it and eat it, a pleased look on her face and eyes, which were open, showing love and horniness.

"Fuck me, anal." Lucoa said lustfully before she was tackled.

Lucoa laid on her side with legs slightly bent at the knees and spreads them wide apart. The clone laid on his side behind her, one of his legs on her hip.

He grabbed his dick and penetrated Lucoa's anal cavity, one hand caressing Lucoa's breast while the other hand he propped his head up so he could kiss, lick, and suck her neck.

Lucoa put her hand on his thigh and gently strokes it as she was ravaged like an animal, tongue hanging out and drool splashing onto the ground.

Penemue cried out, her cum flooding into the clone's mouth.

The clone stopped masturbating as he flipped his fallen angel wife around and pulled her into him.

They gazed into each other's eyes as the clone sat on the couch, legs bent and feet on the floor as Penemue saddles his hips.

Her legs where at the clone's side, her knees at his ass cheeks.

She leaned back, the clone's hands on her back, as he kissed her breasts while Penemue bounced on his dick, his hands roaming over her back and ass cheeks, making Penemue mew in pleasure.

Serafall, meanwhile, deep throated Naruto, feeling him blow his load in her throat, pulling off fast enough to get some on her face, taking some to the eye, not that she cared as she quivered from her own orgasm from her own masturbation.

"Oh, daddy…" Serafall said like a slut as she pulled the cum off her face and licked it off her hand.

Naruto sat down at his feet, leaning backwards slightly, propping himself up with his hand.

Serafall sat on his dick, leaning forwards, legs spread apart while she used her hands for support.

Naruto put his hands on her very slapable ass, doing just that before he gripped her tight flesh and moved her in rhythm with his slight movements, picking up speed as he did.

Gabriel was still against the wall, her arms around her clone, their tongues battling for dominance, which she was losing as he continued to stroke her engorged pussy.

The clone nipped her tongue and squeezed her clit gently, making her flinch, spasm, and orgasm onto his hand.

"That… was… amazing…" Gabriel gasped out, her skin covered in sweat, which soaked into her night dress.

The clone removed it and took in her now bare-naked body.

Motherhood had done wonders for Gabriel, making her look more desirable and beautiful to Naruto.

The clone took the sweaty angel and guided her to the ground, positioning her in doggy style.

Gabriel knew he liked this one, and used one hand to spread her soaked lips open as he entered her slowly, the way she liked it.

Once fully penetrated, Gabriel expected him to start fucking her with reckless abandon, however she got surprised in a good way.

He leaned forward, his torso touching Gabriel's very soft back, one hand next to hers to keep himself stable, and the other around her stomach, squeezing his body into hers at a soft, loving tightness as he thrusted into her pussy, slowly with ever so slight pick up to a nice, easy pace for Gabriel to enjoy.

**Meanwhile…**

Kuroka blinked.

'I feel like I am missing out on something…' Kuroka thought as she rocked Joseph to sleep, having woken up from a nightmare.

He usually cried around eleven, never waking his siblings, but tonight, he did.

Mary, Oscar, Lily, Kushina, and Damian cried as they were woken up.

Shirone, Xenovia, Ravel, Irina, and Basara had to rock the youngest children back to sleep.

Jiraiya, on the other hand, was dead asleep, being able to tune out the cries.

"Do you guys go through this… every night?" Basara asked as Lily started to calm down.

"No, usually they live with Naruto on Genbu, well except the angel and devil twins, they live with their moms in their respected homes." Shirone explained as Damian fell back to sleep.

"I see." Irina said while Oscar was starting to calm down, his eyes still having tears in them as he hiccupped.

"You will get used to it." Xenovia said with a smile, glaring slightly at Basara before smiling again as she looked at Irina.

Xenovia held Mary, whose eyes were starting to droop again.

"Where are the others?" Basara asked Ravel, not seeing Naruto, Zest, Lucoa, Penemue, Serafall and Gabriel.

"The adults are… talking some things out." Ophis said as she and Asia appeared with a few baby bottles, to feed any of the babies if they were hungry. "Diego, however, is off wandering the town. He seems angry at his father. How stupid."

"What would you know?" Ravel said in a deluded snappy tone, not wanting to rouse the children again.

"I know many things, girl." Ophis said sternly as she took Damian and fed him, Asia taking Oscar and feeding him. "And I can tell his reasons for being mad are pitiful, especially for a Dhampir."

Ravel wanted to retort, but kept her mouth wisely shut.

"Don't be to upset," Asia explained. "Ophis… is blunt. She means nothing by it."

Ravel nodded, doing her best to flush her anger down the drain so to speak, before she helped Asia with Oscar.

**Genbu…**

Naruto, the real one, grunted, cumming into Serafall, making her groan in pleasure before she moved off of him, laying on her back.

He moved up and kissed her, tonguing her as he gripped her breasts as he entered her vagina again in Missionary.

Lucoa screamed as the clone came in her ass, her stomach bloating and heating up as she let gravity pull her off of her clone's dick, covered in sweat.

The clone didn't rest for a second before it moved over, picked Lucoa up and positioned her above Serafall, Naruto having moved up while still thrusting inside of her.

Lucoa was now in doggy style as her clone fucked her, her massive breasts smacking the Leviathan Satan's face, before she latched onto one of Lucoa's nipples, adding more pleasure to her already maxed out senses.

Penemue, meanwhile, climaxed with her clone, their sex fluids mixing before he pulled out and she nearly fell off the couch. She repositioned herself and engulfed his dick with her mouth, his hand firmly between her thighs, penetrating her folds and asshole, causing her to moan like a whore, the vibrations going through his dick.

Zest came, her clone resisting and not cumming, making her groan in disappointment before she gasped, cumming again when the clone struck her weak/sweet spot: Her ears.

Zest's whole body was tingling, eyes heavy lidded as the clone's masterful tongue, wet and slimy, ran across her pointed ear, nibbling it, sending shivers through her spine and into her flooded vagina.

She lost it again when he moved her up and entered her ass. The mixture of sperm and cum flooding down her stomach as he thrusted expertly before he came in her ass, making Zest smile stupidly as she felt euphoric as he kept pounding her ass, riding out his orgasm.

Gabriel, meanwhile, enjoyed the soft and tender love making she was taking, having switched to Missionary.

"Hey," Her clone called out to Penemue and her clone. "Get over here, I have an idea."

Penemue and the clone moved over, and Gabriel's clone positioned Penemue over Gabriel's face, the thick smell of her fluids penetrated the archangel's nose.

Gabriel had never been in this position, and it strangely turned her on.

A drop, a SINGLE, drop of Penemue's vaginal fluid mixed with the clones cum landed on Gabriel's cheek, next to her mouth.

She slowly lapped it up.

Her eyes widened, and shocked Penemue, who was still very sensitive, into orgasming when Gabriel grabbed her fallen sister's thighs and delved into her pussy.

The clone kept its slow pace as he fucked Gabriel, the other clone squatted and entered Penemue's ass again, pushing her forward, wrapping her arms around the other clone, making out with him.

It was perfect harmony.

Zest, the only one not in a four-way moment, groaned as she summoned a clone of herself, who had a strap on.

The clones and Naruto saw this and froze, sweating profusely, their assholes clenching, causing confusion amongst his partners.

"Don't worry," Zest said as she pushed her C. Naruto to the ground, staying on top as C. Zest entered her master's asshole with the strap on. "It's for me."

The Clones of Naruto and Naruto relaxed and started back up again as they thrusted back into their respected partners.

They continued on this sexcapade well into the night, and like all good things, it came to an explosive, mind blowing orgasm from dicks, tongues or fingers.

"GYAAA!" Gabriel, Penemue, Lucoa, Serafall, and Zest screamed in unison, their best ahegao faces presenting themselves on their faces.

Naruto orgasmed, his clones popping, their experiences and pleasure hitting him again and again as he shot strings of cum on his wives.

He had so much he could have written his name on a mountain.

Naruto collapsed, not minding the smell of sweat, jizz, and vaginal fluid that flooded the compound's living room.

'We are going to have to do major cleaning before the faction meeting.' Naruto thought as he, Gabriel, Zest, Penemue, Serafall and Lucoa took labored gasping breathes.

"Thanks…" Naruto gasped, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I needed that…"

He didn't get much of a response, his wives all smiling with their ahegao not faltering, their stomachs bloated mildly and they were covered in his spunk.

Naruto could barely feel his legs as he crawled to the windows and doors, opening to let air out the room/compound and he nearly dropped to the ground, almost passing out.

To say he was exhausted was an understatement.

But it was a very pleasurable experience.

'Now, please don't let any of them be pregnant…' Naruto thought before he fell asleep on the floor, butt naked near this wives, who were now falling asleep themselves, not feeling the chill of the ocean breeze that started to flood the house from the open doors and windows.

All content.

Who knew sex was a great stress relief?

**Chapter 46, DONE!**

**Well, I finally did it. Another story that is at its one-year anniversary. **

**To think, I wrote the first chapter stoned and drunk out of my mind. **

**I am still honestly surprised that this story is so well loved, despite all the plummets that happened to get here. I had, and still don't, have any idea what is happening. I have a few plans and I know the ending of the story, but major parts of DXD are going to be merged and all that to get to that ending. **

**I would like to thank all of you, the lovelies, and the ones who have stuck with me from the very beginning, I thank you deeply from the bottom of my heart. **

**Well, now that that is out of the way, what did you guys think of the chapter?**

**Nothing much happened, but I still enjoyed writing it, personally.**

**The Lemons were tough, I actually had to google a kama sutra online for them as I wanted them to be good. **

**I know, many readers are going to say I am a pig or some other term to say I like writing sex scenes, which I do, but it is only a part of the story, not the whole thing. **

**If you enjoyed, please leave a review. If you hated, leave a review so I can laugh at you like the jack ass that I am. **


	47. Meeting on the Turtle

**_Original Posted On: June 7, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

SPark681: We will have to see if they get pregnant.

Calderoneric758: The idea will be done, just not yet. And yeah, with all that stress, Naruto needed an outlet. He tried drinking, didn't help, and so his wives took care of him.

Midnightscar17: Hm, I don't think so.

Darkmaster1000000: Okay, thank you minion 221. Please tell your boss that I am sorry for causing his loss of blood and hopefully he enjoys this chapter as an apology.

XenoBlaze: Love it. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter too.

Arraia: Thank you man.

Chronosign: Yeah, it really is, but we have to see if they get pregnant. I see, and I like Infinity War.

Youngdrgn: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Dlowe265: Thank you, please enjoy this chapter.

WindCitySlayer1: Thank you.

Tsukoblue: Never really understood that pairing. Like, Naruto sees her as a sister and she sees him like a brother, so I don't get it.

Darth56: Yeah, but hopefully Rias will get through the bullshit denial stage and move on.

Kazutoxx123: Thank you man.

Nanamaka: I can't tell if that is sarcasm or honesty, but I'll take the compliment.

Lilhuesos: I am confused. The Anniversary I am talking about is for the story as a whole. I posted chap 1 on June 3rd of 2019, so this story is one year old. That is what the celebration is about.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

Children:

Yasaka (Tamamo), Jack (Unknown Birth mom), Kuroka (Fujima), Xenovia (Unnamed Italian female), Asia (?), Shirone (Fujima), Jiraiya (Lucoa), Oscar and Lily (Serafall), Joseph and Mary (Gabriel), Kushina (Zest), Damian (Penemue)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 47: Meeting on the Turtle**

**Kuoh…**

"Good morning, Issei." Asia said as she saw the boy of her affection at the Uzumaki front door.

"Morning, Asia." Issei said as he hugged her, blushing a bit as he did. "You ready for school?"

"Yes." Asia replied before nearly being barreled over when Lily and Oscar ran out of the house in a hurry.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" Diego shouted as he ran out, his hair bright pink with black dots, making him look like a watermelon.

"MELON!" Lily shouted, laughing as she and her twin brother took flight.

Diego growled and summoned his wings to fly after them, but was brained by Ophis.

"You hurt them. I'll kill you." The Infinite Dragon God said darkly, her red glasses not hiding the seriousness in her eyes as the twin devils floated to their grandmother's shoulders, sticking their tongues out at Diego.

Ravel appeared and checked Diego's head, which had been split open and was bleeding.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't hurt them." Diego replied angrily as his scalp started to heal. "Just scare them."

Ophis wasn't amused before she grabbed Lily and Oscar.

"You two are grounded." She said as she walked back into the house.

"WHY?" the twins cried as their grandmother put them in their room, specifically the corners after spanking them.

The rest of the teens walked out, ignoring Issei as they passed him.

Despite being a family friend, in a sense, Issei was still treated poorly by them.

Except by Asia, Naruto and his wives, who were very polite to him.

"So, did anything happen as of late?" Asia asked as she and Issei followed behind everyone else.

"Yeah, Buchou actually unsealed her Bishop." Issei said, feeling unease. "He is a little Dhampir."

Diego and Kuroka heard this.

"A dhampir?" Diego asked as he slowed down and walked along side Issei and Asia, Ravel following suit.

"Yes…"

"I am also a dhampir." Diego said, easing Issei's nerves a bit.

"Oh, I see." Issei said. "I guess I forgot, if I knew that is."

"Don't worry, I don't mind." Diego replied, as he used some magic to drain the hair dye out of his hair, letting it return to its natural blonde.

"Anyway, this kid is super strong." Issei continued. "He has a sacred gear called Forbidden Balor View, which can stop people in time."

Kuroka heard this and was on edge.

'I should let Naruto know about this.' Kuroka thought as she pulled out her phone while Issei told them about Gasper and his inability to control his power.

**Genbu…**

While Zest, Gabriel, Serafall, Lucoa, and Penemue rested, Naruto was in his room working on a small side project.

He had gotten a text earlier from Kuroka, explaining what she heard from Issei to him, and Naruto replied he would look into it later.

Currently, dozens of clones were running around the island.

Many were just cleaning, but most of them were herding the animals into Genbu's shell.

He is the master of the Island, and thus, he took care of all inhabitants.

Naruto, the real one, sat in his office as he held Excalibur Morgan in his hands.

It was covered in seals, draining the dark magic from the sword as he focused on it.

"Naruto…"

"Come in, Gabriel." Naruto replied before his door was opened and Gabriel entered wearing a night gown.

"You okay?" Gabriel asked with concern.

"I am fine, better actually." Naruto said as he looked at the sword. "It is actually working smoother than I thought."

Gabriel looked at the sword and was amazed as she saw the Dark Excalibur be purified and then a light covered the holy blade.

Once the light died down, Excalibur Morgan was no more.

In its place was Excalibur.

(Basic Excalibur look from Fate/Stay)

"Amazing. Thank you for…"

"Sorry, Gabriel, but I am not going to give this back to Heaven." Naruto interrupted gently as he picked up Excalibur and sealed it away.

"Why not?" Gabriel asked, slightly heated, but willing to listen as she put her hands on her supple hips.

Naruto looked at Gabriel and stood up, looking into her blue eyes.

"I want Irina to have it." Naruto said. "She doesn't have a weapon, and since she and Basara know of God's death, they most likely be excommunicated."

"That is true, but Excalibur belongs to the church." Gabriel retorted.

"I know, but…" Naruto said as he stood his ground. "I will give it back if Michael takes Longinus out of the reincarnation cycle of sacred gears."

"Naruto…" Gabriel said in a sense to start arguing, but knew Naruto was hard headed about the spear. "What do you have against that spear? You always are at my brother's throat about it."

Naruto blinked in surprise, having expected an argument.

"Longinus is a holy relic, being the spear that pierced Jesus's side to see if he was dead." Naruto told her, which she already knew. "So, it confuses me that it and many other holy relics are allowed to be used by humans, but others, like Excalibur are kept from humans. It is strange. But on a personal level, I have seen what that spear can do when used in the wrong hands, its previous user going on a hell-bent revenge trail. I am sure you remember that."

Gabriel softened and nodded.

'Of course, I remember.' She thought as she crossed her arms in front of her.

How could she forget.

It was a horrific thing.

A human woman, having had a horrible upbringing and unlocking Longinus when she attacked her pursuers, went insane and slaughter people.

It took Heaven a few weeks to wipe the memories from Earth, and all traces to the damages were fixed.

Except they didn't erase their own memories, keeping them to make sure it never happened again.

"Which is why I want that spear and some others taken out." Naruto replied as he hugged Gabriel. "I know it is a low blow, but it is just something I don't want to witness again."

Gabriel nodded into her husband's shoulder, hugging him.

"I understand." Gabriel replied softly.

"I wish Michael did." Naruto said as they left his office. "I understand the responsibility he feels. Living in his father's shadow, but he beats himself up by standing close to tradition."

Gabriel agreed.

"I know, but I don't want to see him become someone he isn't." Gabriel said as she and Naruto entered the kitchen, seeing Lucoa, Zest, Serafall, and Penemue at the table eating breakfast while some clones cooked more.

Naruto kissed Gabriel's temple.

"We can talk more later." He said before they sat down and ate their breakfast.

Naruto created some clones, three in total.

He gave each of them one of the special seals he made and they vanished.

One going to Azazel.

One to Michael.

And the third to Sirzechs.

**Underworld, Sirzechs's office…**

"Here you go, Little Zechs." C. Naruto said as he handed the Satan his group seal. "It will teleport as many people as necessary to the Island, just don't bring an entire army."

"I won't, just need a few people… Maybe a small force…" Sirzechs said slowly.

C. Naruto laughed.

"No, there won't be a need for that. Remember, there is a barrier that allows only those I choose in." C. Naruto replied. "And if there was a breach, I will handle it. Now, about this little Dhampir named Gasper…"

**Kuoh, Azazel's apartment…**

"Alright, that sounds good." Azazel said as he looked at the seal, which closely resembled a ticket to a football game from how big it was.

"Yep." C. Naruto chuckled. "Now, onto something else, Azazel. I want your help."

Azazel's interests were tantalized.

"Go on?" He asked.

**Heaven…**

"I understand." Michael said as he accepted the teleport seal. "Now, onto other business, I would like it if you could give the Red Dragon Emperor Ascalon the Dragon Slayer. You did mention that the White Dragon Emperor has a new ability, so I guess it is only fair that the Red Dragon gets one too."

"I can do that." C. Naruto said as he accepted the sword from Michael, who handed it to the clone, who sealed it away.

"Thank you, Brother." C. Naruto replied as he prepared to dispel.

"Naruto…" Michael said before the clone popped.

"Yes, Michael?"

Michael wanted to talk about Excalibur, but smiled and waved his hand.

"Nothing, it was nothing. Please, enjoy your day." Michael said with a false smile.

"May you also have a good day." C. Naruto said before he popped.

**Skip, Kuoh Academy…**

Xenovia stood up and sat between Irina and Basara.

"Xenovia?" Irina asked in confusion as her best friend forced herself between her and her friend.

"What?" Xenovia asked hotly before digging into her lunch.

"Why did you do this?" Basara asked as he looked at Xenovia, confused to why she was so aggressive towards him.

"I wanted to sit next to Irina."

"Then why not sit on the other side?"

Xenovia didn't respond to Basara's question.

'I don't want you near her, you bastard… WHY AM I SO ANGRY?' Xenovia thought as she blushed.

Basara sighed and scooted over to sit comfortably.

"Okay…" Issei said as he and Asia sat across from the three. "Did Naruto mention anything about this meeting? Like, if he was going to be attending?"

**Meanwhile, Year Three, Class A…**

Diego sat quietly as he ate his meal.

Sona and Tsubaki talking about something unimportant.

Akeno ate her lunch in peace as she reread one of her copies of Make out Tactics.

Rias watched Diego as she sipped her juice.

She stared at the back of his head, burning a hole in it.

"If you have something to say, just say it, princess." Diego said, not looking up.

Rias looked away, not saying anything.

Diego sighed, as did Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki.

**Kuoh College Division…**

Kuroka was chatting with Jack as they ate lunch.

Anko was nearby with an apple.

"And then he said 'Bitch please, we both 'red' inside." Kuroka said, trying to keep her laughter in, breaking down when jack started laughing.

"Hey…" Anko said as she took a bite of her apple.

Kuroka and Jack looked up and saw Anko.

"You need something, Anko?" Jack asked, keeping Kuroka from talking as she held up her arm.

"I just want to ask you something." Anko replied calmly, taking a bite of her apple.

"Then what is it?" Kuroka snipped.

Jack gave Kuroka an unimpressed glance before turning her eye on Anko.

"Why was Diego angry at Orochimaru?" Anko asked nonchalantly. "Unless he was experimented on by the bastard, I see no reason a dhampir would hate him."

Jack knew the answer.

'Should I tell her though?' Jack thought in concern.

It would probably do much harm, but then again, reuniting the long-lost siblings could be a good thing.

"Anko…" Jack said cautiously. "Diego… he is…"

The bell rang, ending lunch, and telling the students to get back to class.

Anko sighed.

"We will continue this later." Anko said as she threw her trash away and took her seat.

Jack felt unease and guilt build in her soul.

"Don't worry." Kuroka said… though it wasn't Kuroka speaking, judging from the tone and her eyes being heterochromatic, the left one green and the right one yellow.

Matatabi had taken over.

"They will find out soon enough, so don't feel sad, Jack." Matatabi said as she ran Kuroka's hand through Jack's silver-white hair.

Jack nodded before Matatabi returned to being dormant as the teacher entered the class.

**Skip, evening…**

Issei and Asia were with Gasper, throwing dodge balls at the young man as he tried to stop them as Saji watched in the sidelines to see if Gasper did stop them or not.

He managed a few, some times accidently freezing Issei completely.

Naruto watched with Azazel as this happened.

"I still can't believe you revealed yourself." Naruto berated the Governor-General.

"I am not you, Mr. Secludes-Myself-For-Hundreds-of-Years." Azazel replied with attitude.

Naruto sighed, deciding to ignore Azazel's bullshit and approach the small group.

"Issei, Asia, Saji…" Naruto called out as he and Azazel made themselves known.

The three turned and saw Naruto and Azazel, smiling at Naruto but on edge about Azazel.

Gasper, meanwhile, hid behind a tree.

"Forbidden Balor View, Boosted Gear, Twilight Healing, and Absorption Line." Azazel said, accurately stating the Sacred gears.

Issei stepped in front of Asia, summoning Ddraig, who reluctantly appeared while Saji summoned his gear.

"Hold it, he is with me." Naruto said as he held his hands out. "He won't do anything."

He glanced at Azazel, who huffed, crossing his arms.

"Okay, Naruto." Issei said as he lowered his hand.

"First, I have something for you, Issei." Naruto said as he summoned Ascalon. "A gift from Michael, and I quote, 'To help the weakest Red Dragon Emperor, I bestow to him, Ascalon, the Dragon Slayer'."

Issei faltered at those words, Saji stifled a laugh as Asia comforted Issei.

Azazel chuckled as Naruto sighed.

"It's true, but I won't be discouraged." Issei said as he walked up, holding his hand out towards Ascalon.

He did this for a few seconds.

"Uhm, how do I do this?" He asked nervously.

Naruto laughed, making Issei feel more embarrassment.

"Okay… okay… you just focus your magic on the sword, and focus on it becoming one with the Boosted Gear." Naruto explained as he calmed down from laughing.

Issei nodded and did just that, his little magic power glowing around him as the Holy Sword Ascalon glowed in response.

There was a bright light, and then nothing, Ascalon's blade now sticking out of the knuckles of the Boosted Gear.

"Amazing…" Issei said as he felt slightly stronger and confident. "This will be useful."

"Hey, what about me?" Saji asked as he pointed toward himself. "Do I get a cool upgrade?"

"Hm, let's talk about that at a later date, kid." Azazel said as he grinned. "I have something in mind, but didn't bring them along, not expecting to see you here."

"Sweet." Saji said in excitement.

"Anyway, the Absorption Line can be used to syphon power from your enemies as long as it is attached to them." Azazel explained while Naruto cautiously walked towards Gasper, who hid further behind his tree.

"Don't worry, young one." Naruto said softly, stopping a few feet away and sitting on the ground. "I just want to talk."

He patted the spot before him, allowing Gasper to have time to perk up the courage.

Azazel soon took his leave, knowing he wasn't needed anymore, and Gasper felt a little safer.

Taking the first step, Gasper walked out from behind the tree, and walked toward Naruto, who smiled proudly at the small dhampir as he sat down before Naruto.

"You… you are the Golden Protector, aren't you?" Gasper asked as he timidly looked at Naruto.

"That I am." Naruto replied.

"My dad talked about you before he cast my mom and me aside." Gasper said as he looked at Naruto. "He said you were a monster."

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head as Saji, Issei, and Asia sat next to Naruto.

"I can be, but I can assure you, I am not a beast." Naruto said with a joking tone.

**"Not cool, jackass/fucker/douche/douchebag/cocksucker/meanie/bitch/ asshole/pussy."** The Tailed Beasts said in unison, each slinging a different insult, with sweet Saiken being the most innocent at 'Meanie'.

"He said you were like a giant fox." Gasper replied.

"I guess I am." Naruto laughed.

Gasper smiled weakly.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Gasper asked weakly.

"Yes." Naruto replied. "I want to offer some help concerning your Sacred gear. I heard you have a hard time controlling it."

Gasper looked at the ground, feeling horrible at his weakness.

"How do you know?" Issei asked, knowing for a fact that he never told Naruto about Gasper.

"I was informed by a concerned cat." Naruto replied, basically not telling them who.

"How can you help me?" Gasper asked, desperation in his tone.

"Simple." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and then opened all three of them, scaring the hell out of all three of the teens. "What, never seen a guy with three eyes before?"

"No, but…" Saji sputtered.

Naruto and the tailed beasts laughed.

"I'm not mad, just find it humorous." Naruto said as he smiled.

God, he loved messing with people. It really took him back to when he was young in the Hidden Leaf.

"Naruto, please get to the point." Asia asked as she didn't want to get messed with.

"Alright, Asia." Naruto replied, slightly upset but shrugged it off.

He looked at Gasper.

"I will begin and done." Naruto said as Gasper blinked, his eyes holding the rinne-sharingan pattern before he blinked again and it was gone while Naruto closed his rinne-sharingan.

"That was it?" Saji asked as he looked at Naruto.

"Yep, it was a simple jutsu application." Naruto replied as he stood up and grabbed a rock. "Stop this."

He chucked it at Gasper, who flinched, though his eyes open and freezing the rock.

He didn't see anything in his line of vision freeze, except the rock, and he felt in complete control.

"I… I did that?" Gasper asked as he deactivated his ability and the rock dropped to the ground harmlessly.

"Yes, you did, Gasper." Naruto said as he ruffled the Dhampir's hair.

"Thank you…" Gasper said as he clung to Naruto, repeating that phrase several times in quick recession.

"Okay, okay, you can thank me by not telling your King I helped you." Naruto said as he carefully removed Gasper off of him, who nodded.

"Okay." Gasper said as he wiped the water from his eyes.

He was so happy that he had started crying.

"Naruto, why do you hate Rias?" Issei asked.

Naruto looked at Issei in confusion.

"I don't hate Rias." Naruto said, not sure where Issei was going.

"If you don't… then why… Buchou really dislikes you." Issei stated, which was very obvious.

Naruto scratched his chin.

"I haven't done anything recent to make her hate me." Naruto said as he thought really hard.

"I mean she is angry about the creature…"

"Tailed Beast." Naruto corrected. "They hate being called creatures."

"Oh, okay." Issei said, correcting himself. "Buchou doesn't like the fact you put a tailed beast in her without consent."

"Oh, she is still mad about that?" Naruto asked, dead panning. "Seriously?"

"Yes, really?"

Naruto took a deep breath.

"By all accounts, I didn't do that on purpose." Naruto stated. "It happened on accident."

"Okay, then can't you talk to her and explain it?"

"Would she listen?"

Issei was about to speak, but stopped.

'Would Buchou listen?' He thought.

Naruto sighed.

"Issei, you are a good kid, but don't let your connection to her cloud your judgement." Naruto said wisely. "Also, come by tomorrow after school, Lucoa wants to start your training with some light exercise."

"You can teach Buchou." Issei said, connecting some dots. "Yeah, you could teach her how to control…"

"Nope." Naruto interrupted. "I offered her help, and she said no."

"But…"

"Issei, I am willing to help you, hell, I will train anyone who wants it. But Rias doesn't want my help, so I won't." Naruto stated.

"If not train, then can you have the tailed beast inside her… stop possessing her?"

"Kurama can do what he wants." Naruto shrugged. "Rias brought this on herself. If she had accepted, this would not be an issue, but she chose the hard way."

Issei wanted to continue, but had a feeling he wouldn't gain any ground.

"Alright, I understand." Issei said, slumping in defeat.

Naruto put a hand on Issei's shoulder.

"I do hope that she does come to her senses." Naruto said sincerely. "Anyway, let's go home, Asia. It's getting dark."

"Can I spend the night at Issei's?" Asia asked.

"Okay, just make sure to come home tomorrow." Naruto replied as he walked away, lazily waving.

"Naruto…"

Saji ran to Naruto's side and walked with him.

"Yeah?"

"I would like to have some training too." Saji asked.

"Sure, like with Issei, come by tomorrow after school." Naruto said.

"I will, count on it." Saji said before he bowed and left.

'Oh, those kids are in for a fun time tomorrow.' Naruto thought as he returned home, getting dog piled by all his kids, except Jack and Yasaka.

"Okay, okay…" Naruto said as he removed himself from his kids, smelling dinner. "Hm, smells good."

"Thank you, Naruto." Irina said as she walked out, removing an apron.

"No, thank you, Irina." Naruto said before he remembered Excalibur. "I have something for you, Irina."

Irina and Basara, who walked out of the kitchen, gasped when they saw a sheathed Excalibur appear.

"I was able to purify it and make it safe for you to use." Naruto said as he handed it to the girl, who shakily took it.

She unsheathed it, and was in awe of its simplistic beauty.

Its raw, holy power encased her within itself and Irina felt stronger.

"I…I don't think…"

"I believe you are worthy of having it, Irina." Gabriel said as she walked up with Joseph and Mary in her arms. "Basara has his Brynhildr, while you don't have a weapon, so I say it's okay."

Irina wanted to say no, sheathing the sword, and looked at the archangel.

"Thank you, Lady Gabriel." Irina said as she bowed deeply, her pigtails hitting the floor, before her face became intimate with it when Oscar and Lily violently yanked Irina to the ground with her hair.

"OW!" Irina shouted, dropping Excalibur, it vanishing into a pocket dimension she was tied to.

"LILY, OSCAR!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed his no longer laughing children.

The twins stiffened and slowly turned to face Naruto, who was angry.

"… Sor…" They started to say before Naruto summoned a clone and both proceeded to spank them.

**Next day, after school…**

Ravel, Diego, Issei, and Saji were doing light exercises under Lucoa's closed eyes.

"Come on, put your back into it." Lucoa stated, cracking a whip against the air, making them work harder.

"What… does… this… do… exactly?" Ravel asked as she performed the exercise.

"They show me your physical strengths, and weaknesses." Lucoa explained. "It will help me assess what you need to work on."

"That's bullshit." Diego spat.

Lucoa's eyes cracked halfway open, and before anyone knew it, Diego was on the ground, his throat tightly held by Lucoa as she loomed over him.

"Listen here, shit stain…" Lucoa said in a serious tone. "You might forget, but there is a pecking order around here. You, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, Naruto's ramen, his children, me and the other wives, then Naruto. If you have a problem with that…"

A very small taste of Lucoa's divine dragon power encompassed the house.

"Tell me right now…" Lucoa ordered, her arm raised, ready to kill Diego if necessary.

Diego gasped as she squeezed his throat, making his hands go to hers.

He couldn't breathe, and felt his body start to shut down.

Diego shook his head, his eyes bulging out of his skull as he saw Lucoa turn into the god/goddesses of death from all known myths/pantheons.

"Good, now, get back to your exercises." Lucoa said chipperly as she recalled her power and removed herself from Diego, getting confused as everyone who wasn't the dhampir (Who was gasping for air) looked at her in total fear.

Shirone walked past the door, drinking a Dr. Pepper, and glimpsed outside the glass door.

'This is why I don't train with Lucoa.' Shirone thought in boredom as she watched them resume their exercises.

She chugged some more soda before she walked back upstairs.

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto sat on the edge of Genbu's shell, fishing again.

He should be writing the finally of the Naruto Light Novels, but asked to push the release to the next week, playing it off as he wasn't feeling well.

Toshiro, his editor, understood and let the publishers know.

"Naruto."

Said man looked up and saw Kuroka, wearing a loose tank top and sweatpants with sandals.

"Hey, Kuroka." Naruto said as he returned his gaze to the ocean. "You want to join me?"

"Sure." Kuroka said as she took the fishing pole that he handed her, baiting it and casting it carefully, not wanting to get tangled with Naruto's line.

They sat in silence for a short while, the sounds of the waves being created by Genbu's fins and the waves hitting him.

"You nervous about tomorrow, Naruto?" Kuroka asked as she felt a tug on her line, and started recalling. "I mean…. You are basically having outsiders coming to our home."

Naruto didn't respond, his focus on his line.

Kuroka hauled in her catch, a giant tiger shark.

"Hm, should I eat you, or release you?" Kuroka asked, scratching her chin as she held the massive shark over the edge.

She cut the line, letting it fall back into the water, swimming away fast once its bearings were straight.

Kuroka added a new hook to her line and baited it.

"I don't know what to think." Naruto said as Kuroka cast her line. "Maybe it is better to not think about it."

"Hm, that seems foolish." Kuroka replied as she sat down.

"Indeed, it is." Naruto replied as he took his fishing rod and reeled it in.

He reeled in a massive great white.

"Just caught god damned Jaws." Naruto laughed as he felt the animal flail around as he held it above the water.

Kuroka chuckled at his joke as he cut the shark free.

"I think I am upset that I am allowing this meeting to be brought to my home, but I can see why Serafall would recommend Genbu for the meeting place." Naruto said as he sat down, placing his fishing pole down. "It is safe and only people who I want can be brought here."

Kuroka nodded in agreement, moving over and sitting in his lap, her tail swaying happily.

"I agree, but I am definitely not happy." Kuroka said as she felt Naruto rub her head.

Kuroka did this every so often, wanting to be pampered by Naruto.

"I know, but they won't be in the compound." Naruto said as he petted Kuroka. "I will have them in the yard area of the mountain."

Kuroka nodded, purring as she enjoyed the feeling in her ears.

She leaned back, her head landing on Naruto's shoulder as she relaxed.

"Naruto…" Kuroka mumbled as she really started to enjoy the ear massage.

She looked at him with heavy eyes.

"Kuroka…" Naruto said dryly. "You know that…"

Kuroka shut him up with her lips as she kissed Naruto.

She released him and cuddled into him.

"I know you want me to find someone, but I still stand by my desire for you." Kuroka hummed as she closed her eyes.

Naruto sighed.

He had talked to his wives about this opportunity, that Kuroka would probably want to be with him, and none of them were to keen on it, even Lucoa.

But they decided to let things play out, and to see where things went.

Naruto was worried that Shirone, god forbid the others, would also start to feel attracted to him.

Jack had realized that the feelings she felt weren't romantic, but strong familial love, especially since Jack told him that she was attracted to Sona.

Naruto, whose oldest child (Yasaka) was bisexual, understood Jack and gave her as the support she needed to come to terms with this fact.

Still didn't change the fact that Jack clung slightly to Naruto, liking it when he patted her head.

"Kuroka, let's have this discussion later." Naruto said.

"Okay~" Kuroka purred as she wrapped her arms around Naruto.

He sighed, before smiling as he hugged Kuroka.

They enjoyed their time alone, relaxing.

After an hour, the two took their stuff back to the compound and went to bed.

The next day, Naruto returned to Kuoh and took Xenovia, Shirone, and Zest to Genbu.

This left Penemue, Lucoa, Diego, Ravel, Jiraiya, Kushina, Damian, Lily, Oscar, Joseph and Mary at the house to protect the younger children and to save space for the meeting.

**Skip, Kuoh Academy, afternoon…**

Rias sat next to Donatello's bed.

He had yet to awaken and she was starting to get worried.

'What is taking you so long to wake?' Rias thought as she looked at the reaper child.

He looked peaceful, but that could be false, as he tightly gripped the handle of his broken Anubis sword.

They had tried to take it away, but he would not relent, even in his sleep.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Buchou, everyone is here." Akeno called through the door.

"Alright, I'll be out." Rias replied as she stood up.

She looked at Donatello.

"Please, wake up." She whispered softly before she left him, not seeing his fingers flex slightly.

Standing before Rias upon exiting her room was Sona, her peerage, and her own peerage.

"I see you are missing a few." Rias said as she saw only Jack, Tsubaki, and Saji.

"Yeah, I decided to let them stay at home." Sona said as she pushed up her glasses.

"Hm, I don't understand why." Rias replied as she looked at her Peerage.

Issei, Kiba, Gasper, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Anko, and Akeno.

Her peerage, while being complete, would lack her final rook, as Donatello was still sleeping.

"Why are we all gathered here?" Anko asked rudely as she snuggled into her Akeno.

"We are waiting for my sister and Lord Lucifer to take us to the Meeting place." Sona explained. "They are holding the meeting in a secret place that only a select few can get to."

"That is correct, Sona~"

Sona was enveloped in a hug from Serafall as she appeared.

Beside her was Sirzechs and Grayfia.

Sona hugged Serafall, who was smothering her, but was released within two minutes.

"Lady Leviathan, Lord Lucifer." Tsubaki said as she bowed, followed by everyone else.

"Brother, where are we going?" Rias asked, curious to this 'secret place' that they were going to be holding the meeting.

"We are going to…" Sirzechs said with a goofy pose, mirrored by Serafall.

"The Island Turtle: Genbu." The Satan's said in unison.

Rias's eyes widened as Sona smiled brightly.

"You got to be joking?" Rias asked in slight aggression, her tone showing she wasn't liking it if it was a joke.

"You think it's a joke, well…" Serafall said as she pulled out the teleporting seal, activating it.

A very bright light glowed under them as a seal array bloomed under everyone present and then it grew brighter, blinding everyone, causing to close their eyes.

The sounds of waves and the smell of salt water bombarded everyone.

"You guys sure are late."

They opened their eyes and saw Gabriel with Michael and Azazel and Vali waiting for them at a table.

They were outside and the ground under them was gray.

Nearby was the compound and student quarters.

"Impossible…" Rias said as she looked around and saw a massive forest under what looked like many spikes. "The Island Turtle…"

"Ah, you guys are finally here."

Everyone turned and saw Naruto, Zest, Kuroka, Shirone, Xenovia, Irina, and Basara exiting the compound, a few clones walking out with refreshments and snacks.

"Welcome, to Genbu, the Island Turtle." Naruto said as he walked up. "More specifically, welcome to Sage Mountain, Little Zechs, Michael."

"It's impressive." Michael said as he had a look around. "To think an animal this big was under our radar for centuries."

"I know." Sirzechs said as he was in awe with Grayfia, who was visibly showing her awe.

Naruto smiled as his clones offered chairs to everyone who was arriving.

"I guess it is time…" Naruto said as he sat down, Zest sitting with the teens, who were lined up in single file.

"The faction meeting, begins now."

**Chapter 47, DONE!**

** Well, the faction meeting is now about to start.**

**What do you guys think? **

**Yeah, it is full of fluff and the Gasper stuff, but I decided to get it out of the way in a long chapter, so that way I can focus on the meeting next chapter.**

**Hm, why does it feel like I am having déjà vu. **

**(Personal flash backs of Ghoul of Gremory Chapters 18-19 and Werefox of Bael Chapters 30-31)**

**Oh, okay that makes sense. **

**Shit, took me fucking 47 chapters to get to the start of the meeting for this meeting. Well, I did flesh out the world a bit… to much. **

**Anyway, what did you guys think?**

**I would like to know. **

**Good review, bad review, don't care, I want to know. **


	48. Sands in the Hourglass

**_Original Posted On: June 17, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Redlox2: Irina had met Naruto before. She just didn't know he was the Golden Protector. And yes, she is considered family, so is Basara.

IcemanXXV: Cool name… lol. Thank you for that, so many people hate me for taking so long, but as I continued to write, more stuff popped into my head. Some things are better than others, but I had, and still am, having fun writing them. And so many people hate me for 'bashing' Rias. I don't know why, when she isn't really being bashed.

Darkmaster10000000: Sephiroth? Hm, interesting idea. I'll think it over and talk about it with my editors.

Lilhuesos: I am sort of meh, this chapter feels off, but I do believe it should be satisfactory.

Thomassmith69: I suck at describing things, so of course I don't describe their clothing in great detail, unless I want to, which is far and few.

Chronosign: Actually, not a bad idea, having a time skip.

Calderoneric758: I will try to remember the 'enjoy the climb' joke.

Crywolfseven: I really hope I did well with this chapter. It is probably a little bland, but I'll let you decide. I am pretty proud of this chapter.

Conker9999: Lol, I know. I have a few other jokes that I want to implement into this story.

XenoBlaze: Popo does approve, its why I am able to write this chapter. Master Popo wouldn't otherwise.

Gamerman22: Hm, I might lose you as a reader, but Vali will live. Maybe broken and be out of the story for a long while, but he will live. Sorry if you lose interest, it's just how I want to go about this story.

Minazaki: Is that a bad thing? With many characters being Homo/Bisexual?

Kragh50: No problem. Hopefully this chapter suits your preference.

Dlowe265: Thank you.

Arraia: Thank you.

WindCitySlayer1: Thank you.

Darth56: I hope I can eventually break this Rias being a dumbass cycle, but with how she is, I don't think she will until MUCH later.

Guest: Thank you for the Laughs. But like I said up top with Darth56, it probably won't happen for a while.

SPark681: Oh, you have no idea man. I know you will love this chapters ending.

Yahiko 8D: No problem man. What did you think of the story that you caught up on? I hope this chapter is satisfactory to you.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

Children:

Yasaka (Tamamo), Jack (Unknown Birth mom), Kuroka (Fujima), Xenovia (Unnamed Italian female), Asia (?), Shirone (Fujima), Jiraiya (Lucoa), Oscar and Lily (Serafall), Joseph and Mary (Gabriel), Kushina (Zest), Damian (Penemue)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 48: Sands in the Hourglass**

The air was tense as Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael, Gabriel, Azazel, and Naruto sat at the table.

"Well, as the mediator of this little shin-dig, I guess I'll go throw a list of things you guys need to talk about." Naruto said with a joking smirk as he opened up a small note pad, clearing his throat. "Ahem, The Kokabiel Incident…"

He flipped through the rest of the pages.

"And that is all." He said, making the young devils drop to the ground.

"That wasn't really funny, Naruto." Gabriel stated, an apologetic smile on her face.

Naruto frowned.

"It is true that this meeting is going to focus on that Incident, but we are also here to talk about an alliance between all four of our…" Azazel started before he was cut off by Naruto.

"My family isn't a faction, Azazel." Naruto said as he looked at the Governor-General.

"Yes, excuse me." Azazel apologized. "But we are here to make an alliance between our factions as well."

"That is true." Michael said with his everlasting smile. "And with Naruto here, we will be more relaxed. After all, he has been a big help to us, the Angels."

"And to us Fallen Angels." Azazel said, glancing at Sirzechs with Michael, waiting for him to finish.

"What?" Sirzechs questioned, out of the loop.

"Naruto actually doesn't have an 'alliance' with our Faction." Serafall stated, as she was the Head of Foreign Affairs. "It is true, I am married to Naruto, but that was done in secret."

Sirzechs wanted to be angry, he really did, but since this didn't affect Serafall's work performance, he let it slide.

"If we are sharing secrets, then I guess I'll start." Naruto interrupted as he glanced at Jack, who held shock and worry in her uncovered eye.

Naruto could see she didn't want him to say anything.

"It's going to be okay." Naruto said, confusing everyone except his wives and children.

"What is?" Sirzechs asked.

"Lil' Zechs," Naruto said, seriousness coating his voice. "I had a spy planted into your ranks a long time ago."

Sirzechs's eyes narrowed as the young devils gasped.

"Go on." Sirzechs said.

"She wasn't sent to be hostile, but to keep me updated on current events and such." Naruto said as he turned to his second child and motioned for her to step up. "And Jack has been dutifully doing this job, and protecting her King."

Jack stepped up.

"It is true, Lord Lucifer." Jack said as she looked at the ground.

She may have been a spy, but she still respected the Satan's and loved Sona, so being revealed in this way wasn't the worst.

"Impossible…" Sona said as she stepped up, putting her hand on Jack's shoulders. "Jack was brought to the Satan's by Misla Bael, asking them to take her in…"

"That is true, but it was a set up." Naruto explained as he looked at Sirzechs, who was pinching his nose. "I take full responsibility, so please, don't punish Jack."

Naruto bowed.

"Naruto, I understand your distrust of the devils." Sirzechs said as he took a deep breath. "But you are my teacher, if you had asked, I would have established a way to keep you updated."

"I know, but at the time, I wasn't in the best mind set." Naruto said, owning up to this.

"So, was all this…" Sona said as she was still in disbelief. "All this time, Jack was just working for you?"

"Jack stopped giving me updates when she was given to you, Sona." Serafall said, having known Jack was a spy when she gave jack to her sister. "I trusted her enough with your safety, and it was because she was here because of Naruto that I trust her now."

There was a silence.

"Alright then if that is out of the way, let us get to the actual topics of conversation." Azazel urged.

Gabriel, Michael, Sirzechs, Serafall, and Naruto nodded.

Jack touched Sona's hand, gripping it tightly, as they returned to their spots in the line-up.

She was shaken a bit, but kept a stern face.

"I understand if you don't want me in your peerage anymore, Sona." Jack said, wanting to tear up at the thought of being forced to leave. "I enjoyed all the time I spent with you."

Sona gripped Jack's hand back.

"I want you to stay." She whispered loud enough.

Jack gripped her King's hand tighter.

"Thank you." Jack replied as Azazel cleared his throat.

"As you all know, Kokabiel, one of my kin, attacked Kuoh and the residents living there." Azazel said as he handed out some files, each containing information on the incident. "From what I could gather on my own, Kokabiel did this for petty revenge and his desire to start another Faction war, not happy with the shaky peace we have."

"Hm, I guess he truly wasn't happy with me ending the war." Naruto said as he looked through the file, Zest reading it over his shoulder.

"It is very sad to see how my fallen brother became so deprived." Gabriel said sadly, her heart aching.

Even if Kokabiel was a Fallen, Gabriel still cared for all creatures created by her father.

"Yes, it was truly sad." Michael said as he read the file. "Stealing the Excalibur fragments and fusing them… truly something that a desperate man would do. But that brings up another concern. Where the Fused Excalibur is now, since it wasn't brought back."

Naruto glanced at Irina, who was biting her lip as she fidgeted in place.

"Don't worry Michael, I know where it is, and trust me, its in safe hands." Naruto said as he finished the file.

Michael raised an eyebrow.

"You have it?" He asked.

"Yes, as I am in the middle of purifying the sword." Naruto said, exaggerating, which Michael could feel. "Kokabiel had tainted the Holy sword, so I decided to do you a favor and return it to normal for you."

"I thank you for the gesture, Naruto." Michael said, truly thankful for this.

"No problem, Brother." Naruto responded, turning back to Sona and Rias. "Should we get your report on what happened, young Kings?"

"That is true." Serafall agreed. "Let's hear your report."

Rias and Sona stepped up.

They went through what had happened, providing their own reports from what they had seen/experienced.

Everything.

Including Kuroka, Shirone, and Xenovia using their Tailed Beast Cloaks Version One forms.

"And then…" Rias said as she glared slightly at Naruto. "I was possessed by that beast residing within me, and I was out for the rest of the fight."

Naruto nodded.

**"I took over as she was not willing to take the appropriate actions, Naruto." **Kurama muttered.

'I see.' Naruto thought as Sona continued.

"After Rias passed out, the Gremory Peerage and Naruto's family attacked Kokabiel, who used the abilities of Excalibur to fight them off." Sona explained. "He over powered them, until Xenovia stepped up and..."

Sona turned to Xenovia, confusion on her face.

"I don't fully understand what you did, so do you think you could explain?" Sona asked, very upset that she couldn't explain it herself.

"Sure." Xenovia responded as she approached Sona and Rias, standing beside them. "I used my two swords, Kubikiribocho and Durandal, and mixed the Holy Magic of the latter with the senjutsu of the former to attack Kokabiel. While it was powerful, it didn't work. Then, I was pinned down, and after seeing everyone here get kicked around… I used my tailed beast cloak version two to escape Kokabiel's clone, but I passed out from the strain."

Xenovia left it at that, slightly blushing as she had to slightly lie.

Yes, she was upset that her friends had been hurt, but the one who set off her transformation was seeing Irina nearly get killed.

"I can take over from here."

Ophis descended from a portal above them, as they were outside.

"OPHIS!" Sirzechs and Azazel shouted as they stood up, while everyone else was startled by this.

"Okay, hold on." Naruto said as he calmly stood up, hands up in the air. "She isn't here to attack."

Ophis nodded as she landed on the ground, irritation evident on her face as she saw Vali and Issei, who shivered a bit from within their sacred gears.

"Ashura, you didn't tell them about me? I am hurt." Ophis said in false sadness as her son approached her.

"I forgot, but next time, don't just appear. You could have stirred up a bunch of trouble." Naruto lectured.

Azazel and Sirzechs watched as Naruto talked to Ophis.

"What is going on?" Azazel asked, so confused.

"You don't know that Ophis is related to Naruto?" Michael asked, honestly surprised.

Sirzechs and Azazel collapsed to their chairs.

Vali, meanwhile, was trying to keep his face neutral, but was seriously disturbed by this revelation.

'This could be bad.' He thought as he kept his composure.

"Okay, just tell them what happened and then leave." Naruto finished saying as Ophis pinched his cheeks while he pinched hers.

"Sure, but you owe me one, Ashura." Ophis said sternly.

"Fine, now let go." Naruto said as they both released each other's now red cheeks, making Zest, Serafall, Gabriel, and their children stifle a giggle.

Ophis straightened herself out and floated in the air, seemingly sitting above them as she looked down at them.

She was the Infinite Dragon God, and they were Peons.

'Not Ashura and the others, but everyone who isn't family.' Ophis thought before she spoke.

"I stepped in when Kokabiel was about to kill Xenovia. I sent him to the ground, destroyed the school with ease, and then used my ultimate technique on him." Ophis said with what could have been practiced ease. "I destroyed his arms and lower body, but I was able to grant him an immortal body. Which let him live, obviously. But before I could take him to Ashura…" Ophis looks at Vali, who she knows is a rat, and glares at him. "He used a strange ability to take him from me. That is all I have to say."

Ophis, unlike what she promised, didn't leave, but hovered over to her grandchildren and hugged them all.

'I am so drinking tonight.' Azazel and Sirzechs thought collectively.

They weren't prepared for any of today's insanity.

"Now, onto this treaty…" Michael said as he pushed a piece of paper onto the table.

**Meanwhile, Kuoh…**

"NO!" Oscar shouted at Joseph as they both gripped an All Might plushie. "MINE!"

Joseph, being the sweet little child that he is, was panicking as he pulled back, not having any idea what to do except pull on his toy.

"Okay, what is going on?" Diego asked as he squatted down next to the toddlers.

"Toy, mine." Joseph gasped out in a panic.

"NO, IT MINE!" Oscar shouted.

Diego felt a vein bulge in his forehead from the shouting, but took a deep breath.

"Okay, can I see the toy, you two?" He asked calmly.

Joseph nodded, letting it go, but Oscar attempted to run, but was stopped when Diego grabbed his shirt and hoisted him into the air by his arm pits.

"Can I see the toy, Oscar?" he asked again.

Oscar blew a raspberry and then kicked Diego in the chest.

'Don't freeze him, don't freeze him…' Diego chanted in his head as he was extremely tempted to flash freeze the boy.

Diego took another deep breath, grabbed the plush from Oscar's hands, and gave it to Joseph.

"Be a good boy, Joseph, I'll be right back." Diego said in false calmness as Oscar shouted as he attempted to break the dhampir's grip on him.

"Okay…" Joseph said as he snuggled with his All Might plush.

Diego walked from the room and found Lucoa outside with Asia doing the laundry.

"Lucoa…" Diego called out as he exited the house. "We have an… issue."

"Alright, what is it, Diego?" Lucoa asked as she folded the clothing she had.

"This one…" Diego announced as he held up Oscar. "Was trying to take Joseph's plush. So, I believe he needs a time out. But, as I am not one of his parents, I deemed it better that you do it."

"And you decided correctly, Diego." Lucoa said as she stood up and took Oscar, who had shut up as Lucoa got closer. "I will punish him accordingly."

Diego nodded and returned to Joseph, who had fallen asleep.

Diego carefully picked the small angel up and put him in his bed, careful not to wake him.

"He is really adorable, isn't he?"

Diego looked at the doorway and saw Ravel with Mary, who was also sleeping, cuddling with a baby blanket.

"Yeah, they all are cute children." Diego admitted. "But they are nuisances."

Ravel gently placed Mary next to her brother and the two of them left the room.

"Would you ever… want children, Diego?" Ravel nervously asked her boyfriend.

Diego stopped in his tracks.

He was silent.

'Would I be a good father?' Diego questioned as he remembered his… 'childhood',

He had been subjected to harsh training since he could remember by Orochimaru.

While the man trained him, Orochimaru also took care of him.

But he wasn't very good at it, and was a total ass when it came to being a role model for young Diego.

Diego shook his head of these memories.

"I would like children, but right now, I'm not ready." He answered Ravel honestly. "I am… worried I wouldn't be a good parent."

He showed Ravel, and ONLY Ravel, this softer side to him.

"Awe, that is adorable."

Diego went stiff when he heard this, turning around and saw Penemue carrying Damian and Lily while Jiraiya, who was next to her, carried Kushina.

All of them wearing tiny bathrobes of various colors.

Jiraiya even held onto Kushina's baby bottle as she drank from it.

Diego blushed in embarrassment.

"You heard… Nothing." He said as he walked past them, leaving Ravel with Penemue and the kids, who were confused at Diego's actions.

Ravel smiled as she watched Diego leave.

'He is such a big softy.' Ravel thought as she picked up Kushina, who finished her bottle and had her back tapped by the Phenex, burping after a few taps.

"Ravel, the bath is still warm." Penemue said as she, Jiraiya, and Ravel walked to Penemue's room, which had clothing of all the children so she could dry and change them.

"Okay, I will." Ravel said before they entered Penemue's room, returned Kushina to Jiraiya and left to take her bath.

**Skip, Genbu's Back…**

"So, White Dragon, what do you want?" Azazel asked Vali, who was leaning against one of the trees.

"I don't mind, as long as I can fight strong opponents." Vali stated without a care in the world.

Ophis, Naruto, and Zest's eyes narrowed slightly at these words, but didn't do anything as Azazel turned his attention to Issei.

"What about you, Red Dragon?"

"Uhm, me?" Issei asked dumbly.

"Yes, you, imagine." Azazel said as he summoned the Make-Out Trilogy. "If peace is achieved, you could be like the Main Character of the Make-Out series. Women of all factions throwing themselves at your feet."

"I WANT PEACE!" Issei shouted happily, blinking when he realized that he let his enthusiastic enthusiasm out. "I mean, I would like peace."

"Then that settles it." Michael said as he signed the document that held all the agreed upon terms for their alliance. "We are taking the greatest step in our history. All of our histories."

Azazel smiled as he sighed the document.

Sirzechs then signed it.

Naruto took the document and read it over, making sure it was alright before he signed it himself.

"Alright, this meeting is…" Naruto started to say before he stopped.

His byakugan activated in conjunction with him entering sage mode.

'What the hell?' Naruto thought as he sensed over a thousand magician class fighters outside his barrier.

Dozens of them were working on their attempts to break his barrier, which was something they weren't prepared for as it was made with senjutsu chakra, courtesy of the one hundred, twelve-inch tall toad statues Naruto made for the barrier.

He sensed a powerful devil, and with his byakugan, he was able to see them.

'Oh, Christ. Its Leviathan's little brat.' Naruto thought as he deactivated his byakugan while staying in sage mode as he stood up.

He grabbed his cape, which he draped over his chair.

"Sorry everyone, but I have some… unwelcomed guests." Naruto said as he threw his cape on, the moment the kanji for 'Six Paths' was visible, he vanished.

'Ashura?' Ophis thought as she looked up, feeling her son.

She then took notice of the magicians and Katerea.

'Oh, he is worried about those insects.' Ophis thought as she sighed. 'Whatever. He will take care of them.'

**Outside the barrier…**

Naruto appeared before the magicians, scaring a bunch of them as they didn't expect some one to appear.

"SHIT WE HAVE BEEN FOUND OUT!" one of the yelled.

"I am giving all of you one warning," Naruto said sternly as he looked at all of the magicians he could see. "Leave, now."

"Oh, well if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki, the Golden Protector, the Hero of the Faction War." A sarcastic, yet beautiful voice called out.

"Leviathan." Naruto said in an uncaring tone. "You are trespassing, so are your little cronies. Get lost."

"It's Katerea, and no, I don't want to leave." Katerea introduced/spat.

"Who cares what your name is, you are still trespassing."

Katerea glared at him.

"Continue on trying to break this barrier." Katerea ordered all of her men. "I'll handle him."

"I warned you." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"And you didn't take Naruto's warning." Naruto said, though his voice morphed into a different one.

Katerea was confused before Naruto's eyes opened.

No longer were they the basic Toad Eyes with orange rings around his eyes.

They were now a fusion of the bar pupil and a four-pointed star, with the right and left points thicker and rounded. Between each point was a dot. The color was a dull pale brown with the toad yellow.

The rings around his eyes were thicker, black on the edges like a tanuki as blue curse marks appeared on Naruto's forehead.

"You aren't dealing with Naruto anymore, bitch." 'Naruto' said with a sadistic tone and grin as a massive sand gourd appeared. "Shukaku the Sand Spirit, ready to kill you all."

**Chapter 48, DONE!**

**Oh shit, Shukaku has been given the green light to kill. **

**I hope he has his license to kill.**

**Anyway, I know this chapter is short, the chapter itself is just over 3K words. But I got it done. **

**What did you guys think? **

**Anything that could have been better? **

**I would like to know.**

**Send a review, even if you hated the chapter, I would like a laugh.**


	49. Cornucopia of Pain and Despair

**_Original Posted On: June 25, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Adislt: I agree, and I am trying to figure out how to get Rias and Naruto to connect and end it without it just… happening.

Calderoneric758: a little confused for the DBZA references but okay. And I believe you will like what I do for Katerea.

Kragh50: Thank you.

Church2550: You have NO idea how correct you are about the danger, but it is a bit off. Vali is a part of it.

Yahiko 8D: Yes, Naruto's harem will expand a little bit. I am actually having trouble with Rias, but I feel I can do it, just want it to be good.

Crywolfseven: Yeah, cats play with their food. Maybe I should have used Isobu or Saiken, but Shukaku is one of my favorites of the Tailed Beasts, next to Gyuki, Kurama, and Kokuo.

Midnightscar17: Sorry.

Guest: I know, I wish I had been more patient before posting so I could have written the reactions better. Of course, but that won't stop Vali.

R reyes: I know, the Rias thing I really regret, but hopefully I can fix that crap soon. Also, so confused with what you are trying to say.

Darkmaster10000000: I see…. (Evil Smirk)

Piruja04: Thank you very much man, I really appreciate it.

SPark681: Its in the thousands. Also, I think you will like the ending.

Arraia: Thank you.

XenoBlaze: 1 Yes, they are going to be in a relationship. 2 Yeah, I enjoy writing this powerful dragon being so soft and loving when everyone outside the family is pants shitting themselves terrified.

TheAussieRogue: That… is so true for Rias. Why am I such a fucking idiot. Oh I hope I do Shukaku correct with the fight.

Tsukoblue: It will.

Chronosign: LMAO, that would be amazing, but I have something else planned. Something probably worse, but it is up to you to decide if it is worse. Let me know.

Funny Little Cute White Fox: Adorable name. Thank you for the support, hopefully I am able to make you happy with this chapter.

Edwardlumpkin3: Damn, love the enthusiasm.

Nickclause: Thank you.

Akuro361: I think this story is just short chapters, because of how much there is going to be. Plus, Werefox is the story I get 5K chapters, so I need smaller things to write.

WindCitySlayer1: Thank you.

Wrightdylen21: Thank you man.

Vampirenick: Sorry, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

BladeDevil: Hm, I feel like I might disappoint you with Shukaku, but I did what I could with it. But I feel like you will enjoy it.

Guest: Thank you, hope I don't disappoint.

Lilhuesos: Shukaku will always have fun when it comes to violence.

Guest: Hm, that is boring. Good thing that isn't what happened.

Minazaki: Quality? This story has quality? Hm, okay. Thank you.

Archangel Xireon Chaos God: Hm, maybe.

Dlowe265: Thank you, this chapter is going to have a funny call back, if you could call it that, from a very early chapter, so be prepared to have your mind blown.

Animecollector: You have no idea.

Hayane234: It is. Better bring your poncho, because the tickets are in the… splash zone.

Thor94: I know right? I really like this story because I can legit change major things. Like how the Faction Meeting in on Genbu and not in Kuoh, and the fact that (which most people are frequently forgetting) Khaos Brigade is not a thing. Each 'group' that worked within it are on their own and thus independent people.

Dragonzord92: It is congruent. Thank you for the review. Regarding Sasuke and his family, I have a small thing planned for them, and I feel like you will enjoy it.

2: I know, right, no one expected Shukaku especially since they are in the middle of the ocean. I like Shukaku a lot. But it probably would have made more sense if I chose Isobu or Saiken.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

Children:

Yasaka (Tamamo), Jack (Unknown Birth mom), Kuroka (Fujima), Xenovia (Unnamed Italian female), Asia (?), Shirone (Fujima), Jiraiya (Lucoa), Oscar and Lily (Serafall), Joseph and Mary (Gabriel), Kushina (Zest), Damian (Penemue)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 49: Cornucopia of Pain and Despair**

"I warned you." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"And you didn't take Naruto's warning." Naruto said, though his voice morphed into a different one.

Katerea was confused before Naruto's eyes opened.

No longer were they the basic Toad Eyes with orange rings around his eyes.

They were now a fusion of the bar pupil and a four-pointed star, with the right and left points thicker and rounded. Between each point was a dot. The color was a dull pale brown with the toad yellow.

The rings around his eyes were thicker, black on the edges like a tanuki as blue curse marks appeared on Naruto's forehead.

"You aren't dealing with Naruto anymore, bitch." 'Naruto' said with a sadistic tone and grin as a massive sand gourd appeared. "Shukaku the Sand Spirit, ready to kill you all."

Katerea was barely affected by the tanuki's statement while many of the magicians were shaken while the gourd's cork was removed.

"Lady Katerea, we should retreat." One of the magicians stated in fear as Shukaku menacingly glared at everyone. "I don't believe we…"

This man was silenced when a spear of sand impaled his throat, his blood soaking into this sand.

"Hey now," Shukaku said in a hurt tone as he recalled his sand. "I was just let out, so don't go ruining my fun."

"EVERYONE, ATTACK!" Katerea shouted as she pulled back to attack at a distance.

Shukaku grinned as he saw the magicians prepared their attacks.

"Oh, how OH SHIT!" Shukaku said before screaming when the magicians unleashed hundreds of magic blasts on him, covering him in a blinding light.

"Did we get him?" Some one asked wearily as the dust was settling.

'You got to be fucking kidding me…' Katerea thought when the dust cleared.

Before them was what appeared to be a brown husk of Shukaku-Naruto, pain etched into his face as it was cracked and broken.

"Just kidding."

Katerea turned and saw Shukaku, his massive gourd secured on Naruto's back, and chakra spinning in his palm.

"SAGE ART: MAGNET STYLE RASENGAN!" Shukaku shouted as he slammed the jutsu into Katerea, forcing them to the ground as his jutsu took affect and its weight and his curse mark covering her body. 'I always wanted to do the Rasengan.'

**"Fucking weirdo." ** Kurama muttered.

'Fuck you, stupid fox.' Shukaku mentally shouted as he stood up.

"B-bastard…." Katerea struggled to say as Shukaku's curse mark pattern covered her entire body, rendering her immobile.

"Thank you, but compliments will get you nowhere." Shukaku chuckled. "So, be a good girl, and wait here while I kill all your friends."

Shukaku smirked menacingly, which was sort of disturbing since he was using Naruto's face.

All the magicians, all surviving nine hundred ninety-nine of them, were quaking in their cloaks.

'Hm, what to do?' Shukaku thought as he stood up from Katerea, settling on an idea. 'Perfect.'

He raised his arms.

All sand on Genbu, in the gourd, and the gourd itself merged and morphed into a sand like blob.

"You are dead, you ARE dead!" Shukaku cackled with glee.

He crossed his arms, smirking the whole time as many magicians vanished, fearing for their life.

"ALL dead! All gonna die! Deadman be you!" Shukaku said as the sand shot out, thinning itself as it spread to cover all the area where the magicians were. "A Cornucopia of Pain and Despair is coming your way to ensure your demise! You are SO going to DIE!"

Before the magicians could run, all of them figuring they wanted to live, they were ensnared by the sand.

"Sand Tsunami… Shukaku shouted as sand from the surrounding ocean sprung from the water float into the air and latch onto the magicians, encasing all of them. "No, GIANT SAND BURIAL!"

The sand tightened and there were many sickening crunches and silenced screams of pain and agony.

Small amounts of blood dripped from the sand, most of it being soaked into the sand.

**Within the Barrier…**

"Good lord…" Irina said in shock as she watched Shukaku murder all of the magicians in one fell swoop.

"That is pretty basic." Kuroka said as she looked upwards, not really impressed. "With us being at sea, Shukaku's sand is at a disadvantage. Seems like he trained to be able to overcome that weakness though."

"He did." Zest said as she smiled slightly.

"He didn't leave anyone alive." Irina said in a panic.

Xenovia put a hand on Irina's shoulder.

Irina, with speed she didn't know she had, hugged Xenovia, not wanting to watch anymore.

Not that Xenovia minded as she ran her hand through Irina's hair.

Sona was amazed.

She had read all of the Naruto Light Novels, so seeing Shukaku's attacks IRL was a way better experience.

Everyone in the younger generation, minus Jack, were in awe from the ease that Shukaku dealt with the enemy.

'Wow.' Rias thought in amazement. 'He is so strong.'

Kurama heard this.

'I would say something, but it is a compliment, so I will leave it as is.' He thought, hoping that this was the start of a possibility of redemption.

Everyone who was in the older generation was impressed but not as much since they had prior knowledge to what Naruto was capable of.

**Outside the barrier…**

Miles above Genbu, moving with the turtle, was a tiny eyeball, floating seamlessly.

It had been watching the fight from the moment Katerea and her forces appeared.

'Hm. It seems Katerea has failed me. But I guess I'll give her a little… pick me up.'

The eyeball dove, picking up speed before it dissolved into pure chakra, slamming unknowingly into Katerea.

Said devil gasped as she felt searing pain through her eyes.

She screamed, catching Shukaku's attention, but then he took a step back.

'No way… it's impossible.' Shukaku thought as Katerea broke the Magnetic pull his Magnet Rasengan had used.

As his curse mark pattern fell from her body, Katerea stood up.

Her hair was at her sides as her glasses fell from her face, revealing a pair of Rinnegan.

Blood was covering her face as it poured from Katerea's tear ducts.

Her body was in so much pain as chakra coils were made to support the chakra now running through her.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Katerea screamed as she thrust her palm forward.

Shukaku braced himself, sand surrounding his body as a concussive force slammed into it, stripping parts of the sand dome.

'Bitch somehow got a Rinnegan!' Shukaku thought in disbelief while Naruto was livid.

The sand dome dropped and reformed as Shukaku's arms, the sand becoming denser and the color changed to a tan look as Shukaku's curse mark appeared on it.

Katerea started to calm down as Shukaku shot towards her.

"SAGE ART…" He shouted as he spun a massive Rasengan. "BIG BALL RASENGAN!"

Katerea gasped as she blocked the attack with her bare hands, Shukaku pushing her back with the force of his attack before the attack was absorbed.

'Those Rinnegan aren't fake.' Shukaku thought as he recalled his sand arms.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't play around with you." Shukaku said in slight anger as he entered Six Paths Sage Mode: Shukaku Version.

It looked the same as Naruto's normal Six Paths Sage Mode, but instead of having the horn like appendages, there was a kasa straw hat.

"This is a first for me, but I have seen Naruto and the stupid fox play with these Truth Seeker Orbs enough to know how to use them." Shukaku said as he had all the Truth Seeker Orbs take the form of a liquid like substance, similar to his sand.

Katerea didn't respond as she floated in the air, Shukaku following her.

Katerea thrust her palm forward, and instead of being pushed, Shukaku was pulled towards her, chakra filling her palm as she grabbed him and proceeded to try to yank out the soul made of the collected consciousnesses of Naruto, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and Kurama.

Shukaku saw their soul start to be pulled, but thinking quickly, swapped control with Naruto, losing the hat and opening his Rinne-Sharingan.

Naruto punched Katerea in the face, breaking her grip on his soul and put some distance between them.

The Truth Seeker Orbs returned to their orb forms and floated behind Naruto.

'Shit.' Naruto thought as he side-stepped Katerea, who summoned a metallic rod, similar to Nagato's Six Paths of Pain dolls could. 'She can summon that shit too?'

Naruto broke it, using a chakra arm to grab it and jab it into Katerea's kneecap.

Katerea didn't make a sound from the feeling of her knee becoming liquid as she pulled the Black Receiver rod out, staying afloat in the air with her wings.

'Something is off.' Naruto thought as he kept his eyes on Katerea. 'She was screaming earlier, but that action should have been excruciating.'

**"Careful, Naruto. She is healing."** Chomei informed as Katerea's leg stopped bleeding and was reset in place.

Instead of attacking, Katerea coated her hand in her blood and went through hand signs.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" She shouted as she pressed her hands against the air, summoning matrixes appearing in mid air and a large bird and chameleon appeared.

'No way. The Summoning Jutsu should be impossible.' Naruto thought as the bird roared, its body and the chameleon's body being covered in Black Receivers and their eyes being Rinnegan as well.

The bird took off, and instead of attacking Naruto, it flew towards the barrier, its beak hitting it, causing a crack.

Naruto took his eyes off of Katerea and flew towards the bird, who prepared for a second attack.

"KURAMA!" Naruto shouted as he created the chakra avatar for said fox.

Kurama roared to life, fist raised as he slammed it against the bird's beak, breaking it.

In its scared and confused state, the bird flew around hectically, eggs shooting from its cloaca and hitting the crack, blowing up upon cracking open.

The barrier cracked more and then shattered into nothing.

"NO/**NO!"** Naruto and the Beasts shouted, looking around for Katerea and the chameleon. "Where the fuck is it!"

Within the chameleon's stomach, Katerea sat.

'What is happening to me?' She thought as her clothing started to vaporize from the creature's stomach acid, parts of her flesh breaking down. 'I can't feel pain anymore. How am I able to do these new things?'

**'Don't worry, Katerea.'**

Said woman looked around.

"Who are you?" Katerea asked, not seeing anyone. She could not see as there was no light, but she could see through the chameleon's eyes thanks to it being connected to her.

**'A creation from my masters. I am the one who is allowing you to use my powers.'**

"I see." Katerea replied. "So, how are you helping me?"

**'Don't worry, it doesn't matter, my precious cadaver.' **

Katerea was about to retort, when there was a sickening squelch, Katerea tried to fight back but she fell silent once more.

**'Move, my chameleon.'** The small creature thought as he controlled Katerea.

The chameleon, using its camouflage, snuck up to the large group of devils, fallen angels, and angels.

'Where is he?' Naruto thought as he undid Kurama's avatar. 'I can't feel her with Negative Emotion Sensing.'

He could not see where the chameleon was with his Rinne-Sharingan, nor could he feel Katerea's chakra or the chameleon due to its cloaking ability masking its chakra.

Meanwhile, Gabriel closed her eyes.

'Chomei.' Gabriel thought as she unfurled her golden orange wings, which had translucent insect wing design on each feather.

**'On it, partner.'** Chomei said as he released pollen from their wings.

Small pollen particles seeped everywhere, and Gabriel felt all of them.

'There/**There!'** Gabriel/Chomei thought, which Naruto heard as he turned to see Gabriel look in the direction of the chameleon.

Naruto, through his connection to Gabriel thanks to Chomei, know knew where the chameleon was hiding.

The chameleon undid its camouflage and lunged at the group, only to get punched with a lava enhanced fist thanks to Zest using her Tailed Beast Blessing.

The chameleon screeched in pain before its belly burst open.

Katerea jumped out.

Her clothing more torn and dissolved and her legs mangled with blood seeping from the digested flesh.

She had a third appendage poking from her neck.

The flesh stretched and morphed into a third arm, which Katerea grabbed and ripped open, revealing two feet worth of segmented missiles.

Their target: Everyone.

Naruto appeared via Substitution Jutsu (Thank you rock) and grabbed the missiles as they started to fire off.

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted as he forced the detonation of the rest of the missiles.

"Everyone behind me!" Zest shouted as she, Gabriel, Serafall, and a clone erected a Violet Flame Barrier, which was hit by the shockwave of the chakra infused missiles, nearly breaking the barrier.

The shockwave ended after a few seconds, but there was still danger around for them.

"We will go out, the rest of you stay in here." Ophis ordered.

The young devils and the rest of the teens obeyed, staying in the barrier while Ophis, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Azazel, Vali, and Michael stayed outside as a line of defense.

The dust cleared, causing everyone to gasp.

Naruto stood, grasping Katerea's throat, with the King of Hell thanks to the Naraka Path of the Rinnegan.

But what shocked everyone was the fact that Naruto's dominate right arm was missing with a chunk of his shoulder while he bled out.

"Now…" Naruto said through the pain as he channeled chakra through his hand to keep his grip on Katerea tight. "How did you get a Rinnegan?"

Katerea didn't answer and tried to absorb Naruto's chakra thanks to the Preta path.

Naruto released her, not wanting to lose more chakra due to the massive drop he suffered, thus sending the King of Hell back to where he belonged.

'I guess I'll use this one myself.' Naruto thought as he watched Katerea summon four more arms thanks to the Asura Path, two more faces appearing on her head, looking like an Asura God herself.

She started to run, her feet breaking off, making her trip but with the Asura Path, she was able to stand again in seconds as she created more Black Receivers with the intention of impaling them through Naruto's chakra points to keep him from utilizing chakra.

However, Naruto side stepped and grabbed her head.

'Human Path.' Naruto thought as he grabbed Katerea's head and ripped her soul and the creature's soul out. Katerea's corpse hitting the ground with a look of disbelief on it as Naruto absorbing the merged souls and got all the knowledge they had.

He saw the creature's memories, from his first moment of consciousness to the moment its creator made an experimental dimensional teleportation jutsu.

He saw Katerea meeting the small creature, which had the Rinnegan and found out where Genbu was located with precise detail.

'The Otsutsuki…' Naruto thought with anger as his remaining power flared, shaking Genbu and the water around the giant turtle. 'They are attempting to get here, for me.'

Naruto gasped, the power vanishing as he powered down while he looked behind him and saw a blue line of power embedded in his body connecting to Vali's Balance Breaker.

The line was connected to the gauntlet, and there was what appeared to be a small demon-like skull merged to both of them (the right one in use while the left wasn't) and in the mouth was a spool of 'energy' string.

"Hm, Beach Boy did work on you, Protector." Vali said sadistically with a violent jerk and the hook was torn out with a beating heart.

Naruto's eyes held disbelief as his vision started to fade while he collapsed, his body dissipating into chakra before it hit the ground, leaving his clothing to drop lifelessly to the ground.

Time seemed to move slowly, border line stopping, as Ophis, Gabriel, Zest, and Serafall watched this and Vali grab Naruto's heart.

"Not much of a challenge when you are exhausted." Vali said as he squashed the heart.

No one said anything.

They were too scared to speak while Ophis, Serafall, Gabriel, and Zest powered up.

Full Power, no holding back.

**Chapter 49, DONE!**

**Beach Boy is a stand from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo. And now, Vali has it. I wonder what it will do to add to his pre-existing abilities. **

**Also, SCREW THE HATERS! Back in chapter six, I had Naruto shoot himself in the head, and I got a lot of hate, as usual, and now it is coming back. Because I planned this to happen. So why just have it happen with no way to know if Naruto will live. The only people who know Naruto is going to live is Ophis and Zest, but it has been a long time since it last happened. **

**Okay, sorry for the rant. **

**Anyway, this chapter took some time as it is all fighting, and I am not great at fighting scenes. **

**Now, I really wonder what Ophis, Zest, Gabriel, and Serafall will react. Because there are a few things that can happen. **

**What ever you think could possibly happen. **

**Now, as per the norm, please leave a review, even if you hated the chapter. I need a laugh too.**


	50. You Fucking Kidding Me

**_Original Posted On: July 4, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Redlox2: Thank you, I know that part is very controversial, but I don't regret it.

Guest: Its how anyone would be able to defeat Naruto, its through cowardly acts, but in a fight, rules don't exist.

Guest: Maybe…

Chaks: Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

XenoBlaze: Thanks for the love man, this chapter has a fuck ton of hate, like most of them. Oh, I think you will like the 'Baby Boy' line and how it is used.

Anthony Toujo: Yes, Vali has.

TheLegend5575: No problem man, I was just trying to remind people that Naruto IS immortal in a very strained way.

Nickclause: Thank you man.

Guest: Meh, I don't care.

Bryan of Grimm: Yeah, fuck the Otsutsuki!

Darkmaster10000000: Yeah, but I feel like I could have made Shukaku sing those lyrics, as his favorite killing song.

BladeDevil: Thank you, this chapter, whew, sure got a ton of hate.

Uzumaki140985: I know I made Naruto 'weaker', so no argument.

WindCitySlayer1: I know, Vali is fucked.

Smatt9411: We shall see about Vali's death.

Darth Destructis: I can't tell if you are being sarcastic, but I'll take it as a compliment. Thank you.

Joini: Okay that makes no sense. You say you aren't going to read, yet you say you will pick up if it gets better… doesn't that mean you will stick with the story? You are contradicting yourself.

Tottleminerftw: Shukaku fought and sealed Katerea, killed the magicians with glee, a small creature made by the Otsutsuki merged with her, giving her Rinnegan, and she fought six sage form of Naruto, not fully as strong until she takes a portion of his with Chakra Absorption, making up for some of the difference of power (People forget that she got some of his chakra) and then Naruto used the soul ability of his Rinne-Sharingan to take Katerea's soul and get information on her and the creature, learning the Otsutsuki are plotting to come to the DXD universe. However, Vali uses Beach Boy to sneak attack Naruto by using the hook to rip out Naruto's heart and then Vali has to face Gabriel, Serafall, Zest, and Ophis. Does this help?

ThunderBasilisk: AND SHENANIGANS ARE WHAT THEY ARE! WHY ARE WE YELLING?

Chronosign: We already talked, and I agree, I could have done something else, but I like what I have done, so I shall stick with it for story purposes. Owning up to my mistakes.

AscheCM: Oh, this is certainly unique for a review. Thank you, man.

Pater Richard: Okay man, you have issues. Have a good life.

Calderoneric758: Oh God, you have no idea.

Tsukoblue: Sorry, I have already made plans for the Otsutsuki.

Midnightscar17: yep, Vali's fucked.

Lilhuesos: What does that mean?

DxGRAYxMAN: He died as he lived: Picking fights.

Reviewed: Your point?

Guest: Hm.

Ehhhh: Hm, maybe read the chapter and you will see this 'Mischaracterization'.

Guest: Yes, they would wreck the Otsutsuki, if the Otsutsuki were conniving schemers.

Guest: Okay, sure, make that argument. Because I'll ignore it.

SPark681: Hm, maybe, you might hate me for this.

Arraia: No problem.

Thor94: Yeah, my Beta's actually gave me ideas on what I could have done better for the Katerea/Vali stuff, but I am completely stubborn and decided to stick with what I have already done. Owning up to my mistakes and make the best of a bad situation, despite not having issues with it myself.

Guest: the rest is here.

Hd dvdudnzkxyv: I plan on going all the way up to season four, and end it with an Original Arc.

Asingh123: Yeah, the quality has dropped. I understand, I fucked up, but I am running with it. I'm stubborn.

Whatthis: Hm, bitch.

AJGuardian: I know, right? But it is going to be better when he returns and their reactions are going to be great.

Guest: Okay… what is the problem?

Goldshqipe: I will continue. I have some stuff I want to do before I end it, despite having the epilogue all finished… actually I wrote the epilogue first and then started writing the story to fit the epilogue… so issues I have be true. For the Harem, I have one more person, and they won't get pregnant, so don't worry.

Youngdrgn: No problem. Please enjoy the chapter.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

Children:

Yasaka (Tamamo), Jack (Unknown Birth mom), Kuroka (Fujima), Xenovia (Unnamed Italian female), Asia (?), Shirone (Fujima), Jiraiya (Lucoa), Oscar and Lily (Serafall), Joseph and Mary (Gabriel), Kushina (Zest), Damian (Penemue)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 50: You Fucking Kidding Me**

'The Otsutsuki…' Naruto thought with anger as his remaining power flared, shaking Genbu and the water around the giant turtle. 'They are attempting to get here, for me.'

Naruto gasped, the power vanishing as he powered down while he looked behind him and saw a blue line of power embedded in his body connecting to Vali's Balance Breaker.

The line was connected to the gauntlet, and there was what appeared to be a small demon-like skull merged to both of them (the right one in use while the left wasn't) and in the mouth was a spool of 'energy' string.

"Hm, Beach Boy did work on you, Protector." Vali said sadistically with a violent jerk and the hook was torn out with a beating heart.

Naruto's eyes held disbelief as his vision started to fade while he collapsed, his body dissipating into chakra before it hit the ground, leaving his clothing to drop lifelessly to the ground.

Time seemed to move slowly, border line stopping, as Ophis, Gabriel, Zest, and Serafall watched this and Vali grab Naruto's heart.

"Not much of a challenge when you are exhausted." Vali said as he squashed the heart.

No one said anything.

They were too scared to speak while Ophis, Serafall, Gabriel, and Zest powered up.

Full Power, no holding back.

The two Satan's, Archangel's, and Azazel stepped back into the barrier, sustaining it as Zest stepped out.

She, Serafall, and Gabriel glanced from Vali to the pile of clothes, where Naruto had been standing one minute ago.

Their powerful auras slowly became visible.

Yes, even the kind Gabriel was enraged enough to willingly commit selfish murder.

Even if it was completely necessary.

Serafall's blue-white aura whipped around, taking on the form of a snake with red eyes.

Gabriel's power took the form of Chomei, who flickered in and out as two tails of chakra appeared, perfectly balanced with her Holy Magic.

Zest had Son flickering in her chakra two tails appearing as she was covered in her bubbling chakra cloak.

But these paled in comparison to Ophis.

Her black-purple snakes hissed as wind was kicked up, her power shaking Genbu, causing the poor beast to become frightened, along with the animals hiding in his shell.

Genbu became so scared he retreated into his shell, causing him to sink into the water.

The secondary barrier activated, coating the shell with a fresh air dome filled protection to let the resident people and animals to stay safe when Genbu went under.

However, now that they were submerged, Ophis's power became a massive whirlpool off with three additional smaller whirlpools off the coast of Australia, kicking up a hurricane.

Vali collapsed to this power.

Everyone in the barrier, excluding the faction heads, collapsed to the ground.

"You three…" Ophis said angrily as she did her absolute best to reel in her power, less she wanted to murder the rest of her family on accident. "Stand down."

Serafall and Zest had to bite their lips fully through where they were bleeding profusely as they recalled their power, easing up the pressure on the kids.

"No." Gabriel said as she started crying and shaking in rage, her own chakra cloak starting to manifest more as she stared at Vali, getting angered from how relaxed Vali appeared. "I'm… I'm…"

Her chakra cloak flared and Gabriel was wrapped in Version Two state, her wings taking form instead of the standard chakra wings, with the tail appearing behind her along with a beetle horn.

Unlike the standard Ver. Two state, Gabriel's version was a light crimson, making it pink like a cherry tree, to show the merging of her holy magic and Chomei's chakra.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Gabriel shouted, shocking Michael at this outburst as Gabriel HAS NEVER acted like this.

Gabriel summoned a Spear of Light, taking the form of an actual Medieval Halberd, and rammed her weapon into Vali, who didn't even try to dodge as his armor was broken completely.

"GYAHha….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vali laughed hysterically as he was spun in the air and then slammed into the ground.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!" Gabriel shouted as she stomped on Vali's head before she was pulled off of Vali.

"You…" Vali gasped, blood shooting out and splashing back on his face, a never-ending smile on his face. "None of you, even the protector… never… noticed…"

Vali's face started to lighten from its pan-727 complexion, his face shifting while his hair receded, and his clothes merged and faded to reveal a White Zetsu.

"Va… Vali…" Zetsu said in playful mockery. "You got them good."

Zetsu grinned and died, his eyes holding unknown joy as they rolled in the back of his head.

"What the fuck is this…" Serafall asked as she glared at the corpse. "Some kind of fucking clone plant thing?"

"It's a White Zetsu…" Sona gasped as she recognized what the Zetsu look. "But how? Naruto should have been able to sense White Zetsu?"

**"He can, but only when he is in Six Paths Sage Mode. He wasn't in it during the meeting until the fight with Katerea, where he was to focused on to really notice." **Isobu explained apologetically.

"Figures." Sona said as the barrier was dropped and everyone was released.

"Xenovia…. XENOVIA!" Irina started to shout as she shook her friend, calling attention of everyone, snapping the Uzumaki women and Ophis were temporarily from their anger.

Xenovia had a broken, doll like appearance as Irina shook her. Her eyes stared miles ahead of her, which shouldn't be possible for her.

"What's…" Irina gasped while she started to panic.

"Kuroka…" Shirone said as she grabbed her sister's clothing, making Kuroka slowly turn her head to see Shirone's face.

It held disbelief while her mind tried to Bullshit her that Naruto was gone.

"Please tell me that this is just a trick?" Shirone said desperately, practically begging.

Kuroka bit her lip as she pulled her sister into her, letting her break down in Kuroka's arms.

Jack, meanwhile, sat in the chair, her hand in her face, shaking as she tried to keep herself calm.

Basara moved towards Irina, trying to calm her down as she continued to panic.

Zest, Serafall, and Gabriel saw their children in distress, and dropped all forms of anger, and made their way over to them while Ophis stared angrily at Zetsu's corpse before it started to bloom into a tree.

'Wood style?' Ophis thought as she saw this happen.

She destroyed the tree with a simple glance.

'I am not taking a chance if this is a tracer.' Ophis thought as she stepped away, still visibly angry, but not as much as before as the hurricane above Genbu started to subside.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sirzechs asked as he, Grayfia, Azazel, and Michael dropped the barrier.

He was smacked outside the head by his wife for his language.

"Well, Naruto fought those magicians with sand, then fought Katerea who got a sudden power boost." Azazel started as he scratched his chin. "Then Vali used his new addition to his sacred gear to kill Naruto."

Azazel was smacked by Michael.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Azazel asked as he glared angrily at his brother.

Michael, for the first time, was not smiling.

He has a look of irritation on his face while he casually pointed at Gabriel, who was glaring daggers at her brother Azazel while she was trying to calm Irina down.

Rias watched this on the sideline with Sona and their peerage members.

"This is horrible." Rias said as she sat down next to Sona.

"No duh…" Sona replied as she watched the Uzumaki family grieve. "They just lost their patriarch…"

"Ashura isn't dead." Ophis interrupted.

"What?" Everyone said in confusion.

Ophis felt all eyes on her.

"What do you mean Naruto isn't dead?" Kuroka asked as she didn't want her feelings/emotions messed with right now.

"It's just as I said, Kuroka." Ophis said as she turned around and opened a portal to the Dimensional Gap. "I'll find him, I just need time."

Ophis turned to the Faction Heads.

"Finish your little meeting, then get the fuck off my son's island." Ophis said before she vanished.

"Oh, that is right, the meeting." Michael said in remembrance

"We did agree to the treaty, so all we have to do is sign the paperwork and then we are an official alliance." Sirzechs said as he looked up, seeing that Genbu was surfacing now, having felt Ophis leave, thus calming down enough to return to the surface.

"What are we going to do?" Basara asked Gabriel worriedly. "I mean, there is no reincarnation process, so what does that mean for us?"

Gabriel was about to answer, but fell silent.

'Wait, reincarnation…' Gabriel thought.

_Flashback…_

_"Can I ask you something?" Gabriel asked nervously as she adjusted Naruto's sleeping body, which was haphazardly hanging off the bed._

_Ophis nodded again._

_"Well," Gabriel mumbled. "I want to know your connection to Naruto?"_

_Ophis, neutral faced, tilted her head._

_"What do you mean?" Ophis said blandly. 'This Angel seems close to Ashura. I may not be a good mom, but she reminds me of Tamamo when she and Ashura were together.'_

_"I mean, why do you call him 'Ashura'? His name is Naruto, yet you don't call him that, is Ashura some sort of pet name?" Gabriel spouted nervously. "And then there was your story about him being your son…"_

_"He is my son." Ophis interrupted as she looked at Naruto softly. "My youngest son. He is the reincarnation, but he is still my son."_

_"Reincarnation?" Gabriel asked. "That's impossible. We Angels take great care when we purify souls to prevent reincarnation."_

_"That is true, of this dimension." Ophis replied. "Ashura doesn't come from this dimension."_

_Gabriel blinked._

_"Before you ask, no, I'm not messing with you." Ophis stated with a deadpanned expression. "Ashura comes from a different dimension, I brought him here, like I said earlier. That story was true."_

_"This…. Is a lot to take in." Gabriel replied as she sat down, feeling light headed._

_End Flashback…_

"I don't know." Gabriel replied as she remembered her conversation with Ophis from so long ago, almost having forgotten about it. "We will continue living, but we will mourn appropriately."

Sirzechs, Azazel, and Michael finished signing the alliance, under Naruto's sloppy signature.

"That was insane." Saji said to Sona as he, Tsubaki, and Sona comforted Jack, who was no longer able to keep her emotions within and had broke down crying.

"I know." Sona replied as she held her Pawn, rubbing her back.

"Sona…" Jack gasped as she grabbed Sona's arm tightly.

Sona was shocked to see Jack like this.

All her life, Jack had been a cool and strong individual, who never showed weakness even in the toughest of situations.

But to see this person, who had protected her to the point of lying her life down for Sona, crying broke Sona's heart to see Jack like this.

"Please…" Jack hiccupped. "Let me stay with you…"

"I'd never leave you behind, Jack." Sona reassured her Pawn. "That is a promise."

Jack hugged Sona, crying into her shoulder loudly, causing Shirone, and Xenovia to start up as the reality sunk in enough for them to realize it wasn't an illusion, dream, or whatever.

It was true.

Naruto was gone.

"Sona…" Serafall said as she walked up to her sister. "Let's go home."

"What about Lily and Oscar?" Sona asked as she looked at her sister.

"They are with trustworthy people." Serafall said as she knelt down ran her hand through Jack's white hair, giving a small amount of comfort to the reaper.

"Okay…" Sona said as she motioned for Tsubaki and Saji to get closer as Serafall's magic circle appeared under their feet.

The small group left.

"I think it's about time for us to leave too." Michael said as he glanced at Gabriel, who was next to Irina, Xenovia, and Basara.

"Alright." Gabriel said before she looked at Basara. "I leave Mary and Joseph in your care, Basara. I need some time alone."

"Understood, Lady Gabriel." Basara replied, showing his respect to Gabriel.

"Thank you." She said as she removed herself from Irina and Xenovia, the two of them leaning into Basara, much to his embarrassment.

The Archangels left without hesitating.

"I guess I'll be going too." Azazel said hastily, feeling horrible and embarrassed that he got Naruto killed. "I am so sorry."

He vanished back to his home at the HG of the Grigori.

"It's time for us to leave as well." Sirzechs said as he looked at Grayfia and then to his sister. "What about you, Rias?"

"We will leave now." Rias said as she rounded up her peerage, but glanced at the Uzumaki family members that were present. "Zest…"

Said woman, who was currently helping Kuroka and Shirone, looked up at the young devil.

Rias bit her lip nervously.

"I… I feel like Naruto… no. He will come back." Rias said, her voice slightly unsure. "I know he will come back."

Zest simply nodded, and then returned her attention to Kuroka and Shirone.

'How the fuck am I going to tell Lucoa and Penemue?' Zest thought as she helped the children into the compound on Genbu's back, instead of taking them back to Kuoh as Rias and her brother left with the rest of the devils, leaving the Uzumaki family alone.

**Kyoto, Next Day…**

Lucoa and Penemue were sitting in Yasaka's compound.

"I can't believe it." Penemue said dully before she sipped some tea, trying to calm her nerves.

"I know, I can't either." Lucoa replied as she held her fellow wife's hand.

Since Naruto married Zest, Serafall, Gabriel, Lucoa, and Penemue, the women were also married to each other as well in a sense.

"Okay, sorry for the wait." Yasaka said as she entered the room, looking a little frazzled from work. "I had some stuff to finish."

"Don't worry, Yasaka." Lucoa replied as she took a cup and poured herself some tea. "We weren't waiting long."

Yasaka got settled and took a cup for herself.

"Yasaka, Naruto died." Lucoa said, not willing to lie to her stepdaughter.

Yasaka dropped her cup.

"I'm sorry." Lucoa said as she and Penemue's eyes started to well up with tears. "But Naruto was murdered from a sneak attack after exhausting himself in a fight with an enemy."

Yasaka took a sharp inhale and held her hands against the table.

"I see." Yasaka said as she shuddered. "I am not really surprised, but Ama had predicted that he would die."

This intrigued Penemue and Lucoa.

"Oh, that's right. Amaterasu's precognition powers." Lucoa remembered.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect it so soon." Yasaka said as she glanced at a photo of her family (Naruto, Kunou, Amaterasu, and herself). "I guess grandma Ophis is pissed."

"She hasn't been seen since she left yesterday, apparently." Penemue said as she wiped her eyes. "She said something about, finding Naruto."

"I don't know, they never really talked about it before." Yasaka admitted. "Papa is pretty secretive over certain things."

"Ain't that the truth." Penemue said jokingly.

**Meanwhile…**

Jack sat next to Sona, having finished telling her everything.

From her 'birth' to her mission to be a spy on the Satan's.

"So, all of this was a lie?" Sona asked, feeling overwhelmed by this knowledge.

"No, not all of it." Jack said nervously as she looked into Sona's eyes.

Jack reached up and removed her eyepatch, showing Sona her byakugan for the first time as she opened it to show how sincere she was.

"I never wanted to hurt you, which is why I was taken off my mission some time ago when Naruto and Serafall got together." Jack said as she took Sona's hand. "And then seeing you as a child, raising you, and then…"

Jack's pale cheeks flushed red.

"Jack?"

"I fell in love with you." Jack said, becoming a tomato.

Sona did not expect that at all.

Jack let Sona's hand go and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I said to much." Jack said as she put her skull mask over her face and pulled her hood up before she turned and ran.

"Jack…" Sona called out before Jack vanished.

**Skip, one week, Genbu…**

Xenovia slowly stirred a pot of tomato sauce as she and Basara prepared lunch for the massive family while a giant pot of spaghetti was boiling.

"HUNGRY!" Jiraiya yelled as he fed Damian via baby bottle.

Kushina Lily, Oscar, Joseph, and Mary were being held by Ravel, Shirone, Asia, Diego, and Irina.

Kuroka sat reading a book.

The younger children completely oblivious of their father's passing, and none of them had asked where he or their respective moms were either.

All the adults were out of the house, leaving the oldest (Kuroka) in charge.

"Is this done?" Xenovia asked as she gave Basra a clean spoon full of the tomato sauce to try.

"Hm, that's perfect." Basara said as he tried it, finding it to be delicious.

Xenovia barely responded as she turned the burner off and moved to the table to sit down.

"Xeno…" Jiraiya said as he fluttered over to the teenager and sat in her lap. "Where is dad?"

Xenovia's brown eyes cracked.

Metaphorically speaking.

Xenovia carefully picked Jiraiya up in her arms and held him close.

She didn't answer.

How could she, or any of them for that matter?

She chose to not respond and tickled him, making Jiraiya laugh.

'And then…' Xenovia thought as she looked at Irina as she held Mary, who was laughing at the funny faces Irina was making, and then Xenovia glanced at Basara, who was now cutting the garlic bread with a knife. 'There is this asshole.'

**Dimensional Gap…**

"Where the fuck is Ashura…" Ophis stated angrily and desperately.

She had been searching through the Dimensional Gap for over a month (Space/Time difference in the space between dimensions) and there has been no sight of Naruto or an inkling of his chakra signature.

It was seriously pissing Ophis off.

'Maybe…' Ophis thought as she decided to rest a bit. 'God, I don't want to see that asshole.'

She opened a portal and entered it.

"Papa!" A young red dragon the size of an elephant chirped as they fluttered on their flimsy wings called out. "LOOK I'M FLYING!"

"Oh, that is amazing, Kera." Great Red said as he watched his child learning how to fly. "I am so proud of you… oh, when did you get here, shrimp?"

Ophis was almost microscopic to the naked eye.

"Papa, who's this?" Kera asked as she landed on her dad's head.

"She is an old friend, Kera." Great Red said in amusement as Ophis grew increasingly pissed off. "Kera, why don't you go show mommy that you can fly now?"

"SURE!" Kera shouted happily as she took off, haphazardly flying to her mom, who was off hunting.

"Never took you for a father type." Ophis said through clenched teeth.

"Never took you for the mother type." Great Red responded sarcastically. "Now what do you want, bitch?"

Ophis wanted to hit him.

Even after all these years, Ophis still hated Great Red, and vice versa.

"Ashura died." Ophis told the dragon.

"WHAT?" Great Red shouted in surprise.

"But I am able to speed up the time it takes for him to regenerate and reform in the Gap." Ophis continued. "However, I am unable to find my son, so I have no choice but to ask… to ask your… I need you he…"

"To prideful to admit you need help?" Great Red teased.

"HELP ME FIND MY BABY BOY OR SO HELP ME I'LL KILL YOUR KID!" Ophis shouted as her power burst around her, showing she wasn't in the mood for jokes.

Great Red stood up and flared his own power.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my family!" he growled as his power and Ophis's power collided once again after so long.

Winds whipped up and tore down trees and the ground under them started to rot and decay.

After several minutes, both waiting for the other to give reason for an attack, they retracted their power.

"If you need my help, then I will gladly give it." Great Red stated as he started at Ophis. "But only because I consider Naruto to be a good friend, which you are not."

Ophis didn't say anything.

Great Red turned and saw his wife and daughter, Hira and Kera.

"I'll be going somewhere. I don't know when I'll be back." Great Red said to them, affectionately nuzzling Hira and then petting Kera.

"Be safe, Papa!" Kera called out as she waved her dad off.

Great Red and Ophis started their combined search for Naruto.

They searched every nook and cranny of the Dimensional Gap, and even after what felt like several months, they came up empty handed.

"Ophis, maybe…"

"Shut up." Ophis said. "Ashura is out there, reforming as we speak, we have to keep looking."

"I agree, but I feel like we are looking in the wrong place." Great Red said, having a sneaking suspicion he was correct.

Ophis looked at him.

"And where do you think Ashura is?" Ophis asked sarcastically.

"Hm, I'll just send you there." He said, not happy at Ophis's attitude.

A portal opened up and Ophis glanced at her enemy.

"You expect me to believe this won't kill me?" Ophis questioned.

"If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have been helping you find Naruto, now would I?" Great Red asked back.

Ophis stepped through, not answering him.

The portal closed and Ophis closed her eyes.

It was very bright.

As he eyes adjusted, Ophis noticed something… unique.

Everything was shrouded in a light white/pink fog. It was transparent, but it hung in the air.

It was grasslands, and off in the distance were forests, mountains, rivers, lakes, and all sorts of things one finds in nature.

There were animals too, but they were strange as well.

They had the same white/pink transparent look to them.

'They are spirits.' Ophis thought as she took notice of a small wavy spirit tail on their heads. 'Why would Ashura be here?'

Ophis started her search.

She passed by many animals, but what was stranger about them, was the fact they had no 'presence' to them, nor did they seem to notice her at all.

There were no signals of sentient life that Ophis could feel.

"Oh, you finally arrived, Ophis."

Ophis turned around, her snakes ready to attack before she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Impossible…" Ophis said as she saw who stood before her.

"It's nice to finally meet you, isn't that right, Minato?" Tamamo asked her son, whose big blue eyes looked at his grandmother.

**Chapter 50, DONE!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**From the silence, I can see you guys are either okay with this chapter or so fucking furious you are plotting my murder. **

**Yes, Vali wasn't Vali, it was a White Zetsu. Now, Vali WILL die, just not know. I have a plan.**

**Deal with it. **

**Besides that, I struggled with this chapter, so it is short, but the only part that I am most proud of is the ending with Ophis and her interactions with Great Red, who is a married dragon with a child.**

**And for Gabriel's flashback, it's from chapter 15 of this story if you are so curious.**

**Leave your reviews in the review segment, I don't mind if they are upset.**

**Also…**

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYONE!**


	51. Extended Family

**_Original Posted On: July 12, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Fresh Prince1: Yeah, I forgot about that, so my bad. But I am sticking with the dumpster fire I have created.

Kazutoxx123: Thank you for the support man. I really mean that.

Darkmaster10000000: It's fine, don't worry about it.

Le Phoque Blanc: Yes, it was.

Silvanium: Don't worry, you aren't the only one. But all will not be made clear.

Calderoneric758: Yes, to the Rias part, just want it to be convincing, you know. And for the rest, I think you know too much. I actually expected people to be furious, like they were with chapter 49, but chapter 50 didn't get hate at all for some reason.

RedFistCannon: Yes, Vali will get what is coming to him.

Guest: You will find out where Vali is.

AJGuardian: Hello, it's Next Chapter.

Chronosign: Remind me of this later, because it's an awesome idea.

588963-B: I know, and I am prepared for people to stop reading if they don't like it.

R reyes: I love Hulk.

Animecollector: I am happy I got that type of response out of you, as not a lot of people would think that the Otsutsuki would attempt to enter a different dimension.

Sparks681: That's not all man, I think you will love where I take the spirit stuff.

Gamerman22: Hm, good idea man. I like it.

Midnightscar17: You will have to read the chapter if you want to know that man.

MonokumaFan002: Yes, Gabriel is capable of getting angry. Naruto killed all Zetsu… in the elemental nations, not the DXD world since they didn't have any. Yes, Great Red has a family and Ophis gets to meet the rest of her family.

Edwardlumpkin3: Nope, its fine. I know this story is trash here and there, so I didn't take offense. Thanks for the honesty. For the question, I didn't explain it well, but Katerea did drain and absorb some of his chakra and remember, Shukaku did use a lot to kill the magicians in an over the top way, which blew a lot of chakra. This may seem like an excuse, but it's how I envisioned it and didn't explain it well. Sorry.

Redlox2: Vali wasn't even on the island. Zetsu was the one the whole time and is how Katerea knew where to go.

Archangel Xireon Chaos God: Thanks man, and I know, Vali ain't stupid, but he will get the shit kicked out of him and then later on he probably dies. Spoiler, yes, but it's well deserved.

Youngdrgn: Thank you, and I hope you had a safe Fourth of July.

Natsu Gama Dragon Slayer: What part don't you understand?

Nickclause: Thank you.

WindCitySlayer1: Thank you.

Chaks: For Sasuke, maybe, it all depends. And no one expected Tamamo to return, especially since she has been dead for several hundred years and the fact Naruto has five wives and a bunch of children.

Kurokawa Uzuna: I am… confused with your question.

XenoBlaze: I plan on taking it as far as I know, which is the four seasons of the anime, limited knowledge of the light novels, and then an epilogue chapter which will mostly skip to the end. Because I am not going to pretend that I know more and fuck it up.

TheB: Vali actually does have Beach Boy, but the white Zetsu are exclusive to Kaguya. These Zetsu can copy SG abilities.

Arraia: Thank you.

Warscar: Lol.

GoSage44: Thank you man, a lot of people hate it, someone even telling me to kill myself because 'the story is so bad'.

Cure Chester: Sure, I sent you a PM a while ago and you haven't responded.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

Children:

Yasaka (Tamamo), Jack (Unknown Birth mom), Kuroka (Fujima), Xenovia (Unnamed Italian female), Asia (?), Shirone (Fujima), Jiraiya (Lucoa), Oscar and Lily (Serafall), Joseph and Mary (Gabriel), Kushina (Zest), Damian (Penemue)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 51: Extended Family**

**Ophis's Hotel…**

"YOU DID WHAT!" Vali shouted as he was in Balance Breaker, revealing his white armor and the Beach Boy ASG merged to the gauntlets, as he held a Zetsu up by the throat.

"My partner did as our masters wanted, Vali." Zetsu replied in fear as he watched the two hooks unwind from the gauntlets and hang over him threateningly. "I was told to serve you while he was ordered to kill the threat!"

"The threat?" Bikou asked in confusion. "Naruto isn't a threat. He and my ancestor, the first Wukong, in stopping the faction war, so how is he a threat?"

Zetsu swallowed the lump in his throat.

The hooks imbedded themselves into his throat and his chest where his power core was.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Zetsu screamed as he was in pain.

"Tell us why?" Arthur Pendragon said as he stared down at the plant.

"He defeated Kaguya!" Zetsu shouted. "She may have been a traitor to us, but family is what the Otsutsuki hold in the highest esteem!"

Zetsu felt one hook get removed, but the one in his throat moved and tightened.

"Anything else?" Vali asked as he, Bikou, and Arthur stared down at the plant.

"He has nine creatures of immeasurable power, plus the power of Kaguya's son, Hagoromo. My masters want that power back to recreate a Divine Tree!" Zetsu shouted.

He may have been a creation, but he was still a living thing with a fear of death.

"Then they want to harvest that power and invade other dimensions." Zetsu continued. "It's why the Eye was created, to give someone an edge to defeat Protector, and Katerea was that person to weaken him, and my brother Zetsu killed him while looking like you!"

Vali crushed Zetsu's throat, killing him at this.

"Vali, we could have gotten…"

"Bikou you don't understand." Vali said as he undid his balance breaker with a look of terror on his face. "Naruto is Ophis's son. And since that guy killed him with my face, she is going to think we planned on killing him."

Arthur and Bikou's eyes widened as they realized what this meant.

**Skip, Kuoh…**

'It has been over a month since the meeting.' Rias thought as she walked through the hallway with her lunch, lost in her thoughts before she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Rias said in a panic, calming down when she saw that it was Xenovia, who also had a lunch in her hands.

"Hey, Rias." Xenovia responded in a dulled tone as she dusted herself off and started to walk away.

"Wait, Xenovia." Rias called out, getting the younger teen's attention. "Want to eat lunch with me?"

Rias said this as she raised her own lunch.

"Sure, I will." Xenovia replied.

The two teens made their way to the courtyard, sitting on one of the benches.

"How are you holding up?" Rias asked as she opened her lunch.

"As well as you could expect." Xenovia muttered as she pulled out a plain sandwich. "I have been helping take care of my siblings while Zest is working. She is barely home nowadays, and she is exhausted whenever she is home."

Zest had indeed thrown herself into her job.

Xenovia could see why.

She had lost her husband, and was vaguely told he would be back by Ophis.

"Yeah, Zest-sensei seemed to be more… exhausted recently." Rias slowly said, trying not to set Xenovia off.

"Rias…" Xenovia said abruptly. "I know what you are trying to do, I thank you for trying to help, but right now I don't want to think about it."

She tore into her sandwich, quite violently in fact.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rias said dejectedly as they ate in an uncomfortable silence.

Xenovia didn't say anything, but grimaced angrily when Basara walked past them, which Rias saw.

'I guess its something more than Naruto's passing.' Rias thought with a sigh. 'I hope it isn't anything to serious. Also, Donatello still hasn't woken up yet.'

**Meanwhile…**

Anko's eyebrow twitched in irritation as she looked up at Diego while she sat down in the college section of the school.

"What do you want, dhampir?" Anko asked, not wanting to talk to Diego.

"You know Orochimaru." Diego said, remembering Parent's Day and the fact that both Anko and himself were trying to kill Orochimaru. "I want to know how you know him."

Anko's eyes flared in anger as she stared at the younger devil.

"Like I'd tell you jack shit, now fuck off." Anko snarled.

She hadn't forgotten the fact that Diego was the one who froze her arm and shattered it during the Rating Game against Riser Phenex.

Sure, he was now a comrade of sorts, but it didn't sit well with Anko.

"Orochimaru created me, what's your story?" Anko asked hotly, leaning back into the bench.

Diego… Diego was livid.

"No… impossible." Diego muttered in disbelief.

He remembered his fight with Anko in the Rating Game. She partially transformed into a snake.

"What?" Anko said as she was getting annoyed with the silence and the shocked look Diego was giving her.

"Sister…" Diego muttered.

Anko scoffed and then started laughing.

"The day we are related…"

"Orochimaru created me too." Diego stated, cutting Anko off, and silencing her. "He is cold, not caring about our safety as long as he can get an answer to whatever question is going though his skull."

Anko stood up.

"You… you too?" She asked shakily as she pulled her collar down, revealing the back of her neck.

On her left trapezia was, what Orochimaru called, his brand.

His Curse Mark.

It was a mitsudomoe.

Diego pulled his collar down and revealed his own mark.

Anko couldn't believe it.

Diego accepted it.

They let their collars go and extended their hands.

"If we ever see that snake again…" Diego started as they grasped the other's hand.

"We will kill the mother fucker." Anko finished as they shook on it.

**Meanwhile…**

Ravel sat with Kuroka and Shirone, who was laying across Kuroka's lap getting her head petted as she napped.

Kuroka had a distant look in her eyes as she ran her hand through Shirone's hair, gently caressing the bell that their mom gave Shirone while she did while tapping her own bell.

"You alright, Kuroka?" Ravel asked as she heard the fifteenth ring of said bells. "You have been ringing those for a while now."

"Hm?" Kuroka hummed. "I… I am just… it feels strange."

She looked at the ground.

"I am just still adjusting to the fact that Naruto's gone." Kuroka admitted, her eyes watering a bit.

"You want to talk about it?" Ravel asked, knowing that Kuroka would need to talk, since she was one of the few keeping a strong face during the last month.

Kuroka looked at the Phenex.

"I would like that." Kuroka said as she reached over to Ravel and pulled her close, one arm hugging the girl as she broke down for a silent cry, tears streaming down her face and into her uniform's skirt.

Ravel rubbed Kuroka's back, letting Kuroka let it out.

"I-I…" Kuroka hiccupped. "I can't believe he is gone…"

Kuroka's grip on Ravel tightened.

Ravel hugged Kuroka back.

Even if she wasn't super close to the Uzumaki's, Ravel did care for them.

**Gym…**

Jack knocked on Zest's door.

"Come in." Zest said from within.

"It's me, mom." Jack said as she entered the office, closing the door before hugging her mom, who returned the hug.

"Hey Jack." Zest replied tiredly.

"Mom, have you been getting enough sleep?" Jack asked as she noticed the bags under Zest's eyes.

"No, I have been staying up late, the younger children you know." Zest replied with a yawn.

"Mom, you need to take better care of yourself." Jack said worriedly.

"I am, but how about you?" Zest said as she looked at her daughter. "You haven't talked to Sona since you confessed, and you have been staying with us since then."

Jack froze and shamefully looked at the floor.

Zest felt guilty and hugged Jack.

"It's going to be alright, Jack." Zest replied weakly as she felt herself be lulled to sleep.

Jack felt Zest go slack, catching her mom before she fell, and carefully put her in her chair.

'I guess I'll wait here to wake her up before her next class.' Jack thought as she made herself comfortable in a chair.

**Heaven…**

Gabriel stamped a piece of paper and grabbed the next one while she moved the old one to the finished pile.

She had been constantly working since the meeting, trying to finalize everything and make sure the creation of the Brave Saint System went smoothly.

"Sister." Michael called out worriedly as he held a napping Joseph and Mary in his arms. "I think you should take a break."

"Sorry, brother, but I can't." Gabriel replied as she scooted over and started working on her computer, actually working not pretending to work. "I am fine."

"Gabriel."

"I'm fine."

Michael sighed as he called a fellow angel over, handing his niece and nephew to them carefully, and walked into Gabriel's office.

"HEY!" Gabriel shouted as her brother hoisted her up from her chair. "MICHAEL!"

"Shush!" Michael ordered as he motioned for the angel to follow him and the two made their way towards Gabriel's room. "You are going to wake Mary and Joseph."

Gabriel tried to break Michael's grip, but failed to do so.

Upon entering her room, Michael unceremoniously dumped her on her bed, and took Mary and Joseph (Dismissing the angel who carried them) and put them next to her.

"You need a nap, so take this time with your children." Michael stated as he started to close the door. "I'll cover for you, sister."

"Michael!" Gabriel stated as she made her way to the door, only for it to get shut in her face and locked with magic.

Gabriel huffed.

**"Gabriel, take a nap."** Chomei insisted.

Gabriel crossed her arms and looked at the bed where her babies were sleeping soundly.

Her face softened, as did her anger as she felt overwhelmed by drowsiness.

She moved over and gently picked her babies up and laid down, holding them as she fell asleep.

'Naruto…' she thought before sleep consumed her.

**Genbu…**

Lucoa rocked Kushina and Damian to sleep in their cribs as Penemue was making lunch.

"Mom…"

Lucoa looked over and saw Jiraiya at her side.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Lucoa asked as she picked her son up.

"Where is dad?" Jiraiya asked. "He isn't here?"

Lucoa bit her lip discreetly.

She wanted to break down and cry, but didn't want to upset the children, who were already oblivious to what was going on or make the teens worry more since they had seen Naruto die before their eyes.

"Daddy is off on business, Sweety." Lucoa lied with a smile and cheerful look in her eyes. "He should be home soon, hopefully."

Jiraiya didn't look convinced.

"Hm?" Lucoa said as she saw his tiny eyes pale as nerves bulged.

"You're lying." Jiraiya said as he looked at his mom with his byakugan. "What is going on?"

Penemue entered the room, with lunch, having heard what was going on.

"Why do you think Lucoa is lying, Jiraiya?" Penemue asked as she set the tray down. "Lucoa isn't lying."

Jiraiya shook his head.

"Her heart is beating faster and her magic is wavering." Jiraiya stated.

Penemue recognized the byakugan and smiled before rubbing the back of Jiraiya's head, pressing the special nerve that would turn his dojutsu off.

"I think someone needs a nap." Penemue said with a smile as she took Jiraiya from Lucoa and put him in his room, where he indeed fell asleep.

Penemue left his room, and felt Lucoa hug her from behind, tears soaking into Penemue's shirt.

"Thank you." Lucoa admitted as she held her sister-wife while she cried.

Penemue smiled as she started to tear up too as she touched Lucoa's arms.

"No problem." She responded.

**Bael Territory…**

Tsunade was sitting alone, a long distant look in her eyes before she pulled a massive Sake jug up and started drinking from it.

"Tsunade."

Said slug yokai turned and saw Sairaorg supporting Misla.

"I thought I said you weren't supposed to be out of bed yet, Misla." Tsunade stated as she looked at the Bael.

"I know, but I couldn't stay in bed while my Queen was being troubled." Misla said as Sairaorg helped her over.

Tsunade sighed at Misla sat next to her.

"Naruto is gone…" Tsunade stated bluntly.

**While all this was going on…**

It was very bright.

As he eyes adjusted, Ophis noticed something… unique.

Everything was shrouded in a light white/pink fog. It was transparent, but it hung in the air.

It was grasslands, and off in the distance were forests, mountains, rivers, lakes, and all sorts of things one finds in nature.

There were animals too, but they were strange as well.

They had the same white/pink transparent look to them.

'They are spirits.' Ophis thought as she took notice of a small wavy spirit tail on their heads. 'Why would Ashura be here?'

Ophis started her search.

She passed by many animals, but what was stranger about them, was the fact they had no 'presence' to them, nor did they seem to notice her at all.

There were no signals of sentient life that Ophis could feel.

"Oh, you finally arrived, Ophis."

Ophis turned around, her snakes ready to attack before she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Impossible…" Ophis said as she saw who stood before her.

"It's nice to finally meet you, isn't that right, Minato?" Tamamo asked her son, whose big blue eyes looked at his grandmother.

"Dabu…" Minato gurgled as he saw his grandmother for the very first time.

"Impossible…" Ophis repeated with wide shocked eyes.

Tamamo giggled as she readjusted Minato in her arms.

"I know, I didn't expect to see you here, but with what has happened, I shouldn't be surprised." Tamamo said as she walked over to Ophis.

"What is going on? What is this place?" Ophis asked as she looked at her daughter-in-law.

"We are in the Pure Lands, the afterlife of Yokai and animals." Tamamo replied as she carefully held Minato in one arm while taking Ophis's hand in the other. "Follow me, Naruto is this way."

Ophis didn't resist as Tamamo pulled her along.

They passed by many animals and yokai spirits, some looking at Ophis strangely since she was still a living being.

She noticed that they had left the grasslands and were now standing in a wasteland area, and there were tombstones.

"What is this place?" Ophis asked as she walked alongside Tamamo and Minato.

"This is where he is." Tamamo answered as she led her mother-in-law deeper.

Ophis felt hope swell in her chest as she heard those words.

She wanted to run and look for her son, but stayed beside Tamamo, since she didn't know her way around the Pure Lands.

"Mama, papa." Tamamo called out, making Ophis blink.

Before her, turning their head to look at Tamamo, was Miko, Yoshimaru, and a person Ophis had never met.

He was a fox, due to his gray fox ears and tails, and an elder fox at that.

He had a balding head, with long hair, and a beard. He wore a traditional ceremonial kimono as he served tea for Yoshimaru and Miko, currently pouring two more cups for Tamamo and Ophis.

"Greetings, Ophis." This elder fox said wisely with a thick Asian accent. "It is nice to finally meet Naruto's mom, I am Iroh, father of Miko and a previous Leader of Kyoto."

**Chapter 51, DONE!**

**Iroh from Avatar the Last Airbender**

**Well, I finally got the reactions I wanted done, and now I can move on with the Pure Lands stuff. **

**I know a lot of you might be pissed, but I wanted to show how much this affected everyone. **

**If you enjoyed, please leave a review. If you hated it, please leave a review, I need a laugh.**

**Also, Crowfeast and I are working on a collaboration story called Purgatorio of the Forgotten. Chapter one is up on his page, so if you have some time, please go check it out.**


	52. Right of Decision

**_Original Posted On: July 19, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Calderoneric758: What? I'm confused.

Animecollector: No problem, we are talking about what is going to happen in Purgatorio, and my GF and I are working on a better artwork for its cover, and then it will be posted on her Deviantart page.

Midnightscar17: Sorry about that, but hopefully this chapter is better.

Chronosign: Thank you, and yes, Vali is going to get fucked up.

Darth56: It will happen as I write, but time moves slower in the Pure Lands, so a month in the DXD world could be an hour in the Pure Lands if I made it that way.

R reyes: I know, I actually got this idea while watching Avatar. Lol.

AJGuardian: You thought it was Ghoul of Gremory, but it was I, RETURN OF THE GOLDEN PROTECTOR!

XenoBlaze: Essentially that is what happens. And there is no bunker Ophis can't break into.

Tsukoblue: Avatar Iroh.

Smatt9411: What? Your wording is a bit off, so are you saying you recognized our work and you like it and this story?

Dlowe265: Thank you, and I know you are going to like this chapter.

Archangel Xireon Chaos God: What?

Arraia: Thank you.

Church2550: Yes, Iroh is best character of the older Generation in Avatar. And I was waiting for this scene for a long time. And I think you will like what I have done with this chapter, but warning, it gets a little trippy.

MonokumaFan002: No problem, sorry it took so long.

Kurokawa Uzuna: The Naruto World is basically in the same as the Boruto one, just without that little bastard. And the two small differences are that Kakashi is still Hokage and Sasuke has a Puppet hand to replace his original. For the afterlife… okay, so to explain this I will borrow what I wrote for Purgatorio of the Forgotten: Each after life is a part of one 'Whole' afterlife, each part representing one religion/culture's version of the afterlife. Hell is the same way. So, the Pure Lands is a yokai of Japan's heaven. Dude, you are very smart, figuring out what I wanted to do with Trihexia.

Natsu Gama Dragon Slayer: What?

Guest: Albion knew Ophis was related to Naruto, and told Vali himself.

Lilhuesos: I have.

WindCitySlayer1: Don't wait any longer, for the chapter is here!

588963-B: No problem, I know the story's quality goes up and down, but when I am able to write original stuff, like now, it is better than when I write for the canon stuff. Not kidding, look at the dive the quality takes when I do the Riser stuff until now.

Guest: It shall be explained soon… maybe.

Redlox2: Yes, that is exactly it. I'm surprised you were able to pick up on that as no one else has.

Clarkbar18: Iroh is Yoshimaru's father-in-law if that helps. Thank you, man, I'm happy I was able to make you feel all those emotions, even with the story quality dropping here and there every so often. And for the other stories, I guess I'll let you decide if you enjoy them, as I can't make you like them. Lol. Enjoy this chapter, because it's a mind fuck.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

Children:

Yasaka (Tamamo), Jack (Unknown Birth mom), Kuroka (Fujima), Xenovia (Unnamed Italian female), Asia (?), Shirone (Fujima), Jiraiya (Lucoa), Oscar and Lily (Serafall), Joseph and Mary (Gabriel), Kushina (Zest), Damian (Penemue)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 52: The Right of Decision**

"Grandpa… is not coming back?" Kunou asked, eyes watering as her mothers broke the news to her.

She shook as she saw the sad sincerity in Yasaka's and Amaterasu's eyes as they held hands.

Kunou's lip trembled, gripping her shoulders as she started to cry.

Yasaka and Amaterasu drew close to their daughter and held her, not caring that their clothing was being covered in tears and snot.

Yasaka felt a sense of nostalgia.

Something from her past was pushing itself to the surface of her memory.

_Flashback…_

_"You are leaving, Papa?" Yasaka (Age 10) asked Naruto as he stood near the door with Tamamo. _

_"I have some work in China." Naruto said as he squatted down beside his beloved daughter, who was trying to not cry, causing her eyes to water up something fierce as she bit her trembling lip._

_Naruto had a sad look on his face before he looked up at his wife as Yasaka tried to wipe her tears away._

_Tamamo smiled and nodded as she knelt next to Yasaka and Naruto, tapping the ground in a rhythmic way as they opened their mouths…_

_End Flashback…_

**_"Leaves from the vine_**

**_Falling so slow_**

**_Like fragile tiny shells_**

**_Drifting in the foam_**

**_Little soldier boy_**

**_Come marching home_**

**_Brave soldier boy_**

**_Comes marching home"_**

Yasaka sang these words, running a hand through Kunou's hair as it calmed her daughter, getting her to look in amazement.

"Been a long time since you sang that, Yasaka." Amaterasu said with a melancholic smile. "Not since we became a couple."

"That seems so long ago now." Yasaka said as she noticed Kunou's staring. "Something wrong dear?"

"How do you know this, mama?" Kunou asked curiously, her mourning put to the side for it.

"It is a song passed down for a few generations on my side." Yasaka explained as she picked Kunou up. "It was created by Great Grandpa Iroh for his son who passed away. He sang it at his grave, and Great Grandma learned the words and sang it to him every time he left for battle. Grandma Miko sang it to Grandpa Yoshimaru, mama sang it to Papa, who sang it to me, and now I am singing it for you."

Kunou didn't understand all of it at once, but she could tell it was important.

"Can you teach me?" Kunou asked.

Yasaka looked at Amaterasu, who smiled brighter than the sun.

"Of course, dear." Yasaka replied.

**Pure Lands…**

Iroh smiled at he looked at the Infinite Dragon Loli.

"Ophis, please, come, sit." Iroh said wisely and joyfully, tapping the part of the ground next to him. "I made my famous Jasmine Tea."

"You should try it, it's really good." Miko said with a smile as she pushed her monocle up.

"It sure is." Yoshimaru commented.

"I don't want tea." Ophis snipped. "I want my son."

Minato cowered a bit and started to tear up at the raw anger and power Ophis emitted.

"Calm yourself," Iroh said cautiously as he put his tea cup down. "We can't help you if you act like this."

He showed now fear while he looked into Ophis's eyes.

Ophis took a deep breath and sat on the ground, taking the cup of tea Iroh offered her while Tamamo sat next to her grandfather.

Minato sat in his mom's lap as he looked at Ophis, slightly weary but still interested in her.

Iroh smiled as Ophis drank the tea.

"Now," Iroh said as he carefully moved, Ophis watching carefully, dropping her cup when she saw it.

Naruto (Age 3) clung to Iroh's kimono, staring fearfully at Ophis as he shook.

"Ashura…" Ophis said as she reached out for him, touching his hand only to feel pain in her heart when he pulled away as if in pain and ran to Miko.

"There, there, little one." Miko said affectionately, her eyes very sad as she remembered all the mistakes she made when raising him. "It's okay. She won't hurt you."

Naruto didn't stop shaking as he clung to Miko.

"Hey, Naruto." Yoshimaru said, getting the toddler's attention as he pulled out a stringed instrument, strumming it a few times before he started to play. "Leaves from the vine."

"Falling so slow." Miko continued.

"Like fragile tiny shells." Tamamo followed up.

"Drifting in the foam." Iroh sang happily.

"Little soldier boy." Yoshimaru continued.

"Come marching home." Miko sang as she rocked Naruto, who was smiling as he clapped in rhythm to the music.

"Brave soldier boy." Tamamo sang while Minato waved his arms in tandem.

"Comes marching home." Iroh finished, tears in his eyes as he wiped them away, memories of his son Lu Ten flashing as the song he created was sung.

"Again, again!" Naruto laughed as the light started to dim, and a fire roared to life.

"There are night cycles here in the Pure Lands?" Ophis asked as she took notice of the change in light.

"Of course." Miko said as she held Naruto to keep him from the fire. "We may be spirits, but we are still very much a live, so we need our rest too you know. Oh, wait, you are Infinity, so you wouldn't know."

Ophis glared angrily at Miko as she laughed behind her hand.

"Hey, that isn't nice." Yoshimaru said as he gently flicked Miko's nose, making her blink before glaring at her husband, who flinched.

He became whipped in a single glance, complete with leach and collar on his neck.

Ophis couldn't help but crack a smile, and it got bigger when Minato tried to get to her lap.

However, this smile faltered when Naruto spring from Miko's grasp and pulled Minato away, struggling to get to Ophis as Naruto didn't want him to.

'Why, Ashura?' Ophis thought sadly. 'Do you not remember me?'

"It's not that he doesn't remember you." Miko said as she scooted next to Ophis. "Its because at this time in his life, Naruto hadn't met you yet."

**Meanwhile…**

Azazel looked at Sirzechs and Michael.

The three of them had gotten together to discuss something, but all they had been doing for ten minutes was sit at a table in a diner, wearing casual clothing, and waiting to take their order.

"So, it has been a month and a half since the meeting, have your people taken the news well?" Sirzechs asked Michael and Azazel. "With the knowledge that the three factions have formed an alliance I mean."

"Yeah, the people of the Fallen have accepted it. Some more than others, but given time, all of them should appreciate what we have done to secure the future for them." Azazel replied.

"The Angels and the Flugel were excited to hear that the alliance had been established." Michael said with a small smile. "Though, they are in great concern for Gabriel, who has been doing nothing but work, barely taking time to take care of her children, so I have been looking after them for her."

"Serafall has been doing the same." Sirzechs said, none to happy either. "She is having her parents take care of her children, and is barely leaving the office."

"Penemue called me and said Zest is focusing more on her job at the school, leaving her and Lucoa with taking care of the younger children with the help of all the teenagers Naruto adopted and took in." Azazel explained. "But it isn't healthy for them. I know it is difficult to accept, but Naruto wouldn't want them to neglect their loved ones."

The waitress came by and took their orders before she left.

"Do you really think he is dead?" Sirzechs asked as he leaned into his palm. "I mean, Ophis did say he wasn't dead, but he had his heart ripped out and his body vanished. I don't see a way for him to survive."

"Neither do I, and I feel extremely mad at myself for letting that happen." Michael said, loosing his smile and gripping his pants legs in anger. "I just stood there and let my brother fight alone."

"It's not that bad, Michael." Azazel said as he leaned back. "As for your question, Sirzechs, I believe he will come back. Naruto is… an amazing person. There is no way a simple heart removal can keep him dead."

**Meanwhile…**

Serafall stumbled home.

'I need to sleep.' She thought as she entered the Sitri mansion, pulling her hair out of its pigtail form.

She took seven steps, and a banana peel appeared under her foot causing her to slide down the hall, her expression not changing from exhausted, even when she crashed into the wall and hitting the floor.

"YAY!" Lily shouted cheerfully as she and Oscar laughed, their tiny wings giving them flight.

"MOMMY FELL FOR IT!" Oscar shouted as he pointed at Serafall.

"SERAFALL!" Edward and Samantha shouted as they saw Serafall hit the wall and the floor.

They got closer to their oldest daughter, Oscar and Lily floating closer to them, all four concerned for Serafall.

"Serafall, wake up!" Edward shouted as he propped Serafall up.

Her eyes did not open, and he pressed his fingers against her neck.

Her pulse was strong and he could hear her breathing once he focused on it.

"She fell asleep." Edward said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god." Samantha said, not caring about the headache. "I… I thought…"

Serafall muttered something, her eyes leaking tears.

"Naru…" She whispered.

Oscar and Lily landed on the ground and touched their mom.

"I think it's time for bed, everyone." Samantha said as she scooped her grandchildren up while Edward picked up Serafall.

"Agreed." Edward said as they headed towards Serafall's room.

They put the trio in the room, and once out, Oscar and Lily cuddled with their mom.

"Mommy, sorry." Oscar sniffled.

"Please don't mad." Lily hiccupped.

**Pure Lands…**

Ophis sat by the fire across from Iroh, who had Naruto in his lap, sleeping with his head being rubbed by the elder fox.

Yoshimaru, Miko, Tamamo, and Minato were sleeping nearby.

"So, Ophis, why did you come here?" Iroh asked the Infinite Dragon.

"I came for my son." Ophis stated as she looked at Naruto. "Ashura has family that need him. I came here to bring him back with me."

"I see." Iroh responded as he took a deep breath, his face becoming serious. "Did it ever occur to you that Naruto wouldn't want to return?"

"Of course not, Ashura would want to return." Ophis snipped, her patience starting to thin again.

She had been here for god knows how long, and hadn't made much progress.

"Naruto came here once before," Iroh said as he looked up to the starry night sky. "He had shot himself in the head, and came here. He was nothing but a mass of chakra, wanting nothing but to die. However, over two hundred years here, you were able to find his chakra in the Dimensional Gap and pull him back from here. This time, however, you weren't able to find anything, and now see him as he is now."

Iroh looked back into Ophis's silver eyes with no fear, a look only Naruto and Great Red have given Ophis.

"I ask again, do you think Naruto wants to be brought back to life?" Iroh asked.

"Yes." Ophis replied without hesitating. "He needs to help his family and raise them."

"Are you sure?" Iroh asked again.

Before Ophis could speak, one of Iroh's tails connected to Naruto and Ophis's foreheads.

Ophis gasped as she felt Iroh's chakra flow into her and when she blinked,

She was no longer in the Pure Lands, but somewhere dark and full of fog. The ground was water that went up to Ophis's ankles and there were walls with pipes going through and around them.

'What is this place?' Ophis thought as she looked around, her eyes being able to see up to ten feet in the dark.

"Ophis?"

Said dragon's eyes widened.

"Ashura!" Ophis shouted as she looked around for the source of the voice. "Where are you?"

She took off running, not knowing where she truly was, nor if she was getting closer to Naruto.

"Why are you here?"

"To bring you home. Your wives and your children need you, and the alliance you helped build won't last long if you aren't there. I don't know how much time has passed, but we need to leave, Ashura!" Ophis shouted, gasping for breath. 'What's going on? I am short of breath and I haven't even been running for long?'

"But I don't want to."

Ophis's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Why would I go back to a place that hurts?"

"Because you are needed there!" Ophis repeated.

There was a pause.

Ophis started running again, trying to find a way-out using sound magic like sonar, bouncing thin magic waves ahead of her and learning the lay out.

'It's a never-ending maze.' Ophis realized after several minutes of silence and tiredness. "Why am I so tired?"

"Because, you are in our domain, Ophis."

"Kurama."

"And here, we make the rules, and we don't want to go back."

The area Ophis was in widened and expanded, the darkness replaced by an ethereal yellow glow.

The nine tailed beasts were present, their massive bodies towering over Ophis as they looked down at them.

"We will not allow anymore suffering to happen to Naruto." Matatabi said to Ophis.

"Nor any harm to ourselves." Son spoke.

"The Otsutsuki are the enemy of us tailed beasts, and if we stay here, we are safe." Chomei chimed.

"What about those who you gave blessing too?" Ophis demanded. "They are in danger, so you need to return and protect them!"

"We don't care." Shukaku stated.

"We are only involved in that world due to you keeping Naruto and us alive." Saiken interrupted.

"So, we shall not interrupt what should have been." Isobu continued.

"Nor shall we attempt to stop the Otsutsuki." Gyuki said.

"Those with a blessing shall die." Kokuo replied.

"And we shall remain here, with Naruto." They all said as Ophis looked on in disbelief.

"It's what I want, Ophis."

Said dragon turned and saw Naruto, raising from the water.

His eyes dark and gloomy as his posture showed a man who was broken beyond repair with a body sliced open, bleeding and unable to be healed.

"I am scared." Naruto said as he gripped his shoulders and started to shake. "I want to die, but I can't. I'll never be able to live in happiness in the world you put me in against my will!"

He looked up at Ophis, who took a step back, fear for the first time in her eyes as she saw the look Naruto had.

"You took my peace from me." Naruto said as he entered Six Paths Sage mode, the nine tailed beasts fading and entering his body as he did. "I'll take yours from you."

**Chapter 52, DONE!**

**Well, well, well… things got interesting. **

**I wonder how many will realize what is actually going on with this.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter, and review, even if you hate it.**

**Also, Leaves from the Vine is a song from Avatar.**

**I also got a collaboration with Crowfeast, two of them actually. **

**Purgatorio of the Forgotten, which is on Crowfeast's page.**

**Messing with Dimensions, which is on mine.**

**Please check them out if you can.**


	53. The Decision of what is Right

**_Original Posted On: July 24, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Draak D. Sol: That was the point.

Calderoneric758: Yeah, that is very true, but do you honestly think it can be easily resolved?

Animecollector: … Shit.

Kurokitsune028: That's fine. I know that everything I write won't always be liked.

Redlox2: 'On how to die'?

Radeklegia: Hm, I think I'll let the chapter speak for itself.

Darkmaster10000000: Yeah, pretty much.

Archangel Xireon Chaos God: o… Okay…

Gamerman22: That is a possibility.

Genesis09: That is interesting. I could have done that.

Clarkbar18: Thank you.

AxeMan18: Yep, that is so true, even a hardened Mafioso like Diavolo would cry when Iroh sings Leaves from the Vine.

Dig Saddler: Maybe, you will have to read the chapter.

Autobot-Wolfsketch: It is a simple answer, one that might make so many people mad, but I am sticking with what I decided to do.

SPark681: Thank you SPark.

Natsu Gamma Dragon Slayer: You will see in this chapter.

Nick Clause: Thank you man.

Le Phoque Blanc: You will have to see.

HayakuHayaku: Here is the chapter that gives you answers.

ViktornovaMk2: I didn't know the sith had a code, besides the Rule of Two: One Master, One Apprentice.

Tsukoblue: She will have a difficult time.

Guest: That is true, it would be best is Naruto stayed dead. You will understand at the end of the chapter.

WindCitySlayer1: Thank you.

Ozymandias42: Yes, I didn't plan this, but it unfolded pretty well.

Kurokawa Uzuna: No problem.

Arraia: Thank you.

MonokumaFan002: It's true, but I have planted seeds in the past arcs to show why Naruto is acting like this.

Guest: Here it is.

Unaymus77: That's cool, I don't mind you disliking the recent arc.

AngryC18: I hope you enjoy the chapter, because there is a big reveal at the end.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

Children:

Yasaka (Tamamo), Jack (Unknown Birth mom), Kuroka (Fujima), Xenovia (Unnamed Italian female), Asia (?), Shirone (Fujima), Jiraiya (Lucoa), Oscar and Lily (Serafall), Joseph and Mary (Gabriel), Kushina (Zest), Damian (Penemue)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 53: The Decision of what is Right**

"You took my peace from me." Naruto said as he entered Six Paths Sage mode, the nine tailed beasts fading and entering his body as he did. "I'll take yours from you."

"I did what I did because I didn't want you to die!" Ophis shouted as Naruto made two of his Truth Seeker Orbs fly at her, turning into rods, which she sidestepped and caught with her magic snakes. "I never wanted to hurt…"

"But in making that decision…" Naruto shouted as he used substitution and swapped places with one of the rods, closing the distance as he made a Rasengan. "YOU HURT ME! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DECIDE MY FATE!"

Ophis guarded, taking the jutsu head on as it bore into her flesh, ripping it off as it spun.

'SHIT!' Ophis thought before she was blasted off her feet.

Naruto recalled the Truth Seeker Orbs, all eight of them floating behind him as he glared at Ophis.

"Who said you could give me life once I died?" Naruto questioned when Ophis hit the water, causing a big splash. "Old Man Sage? The God of Death? Or God himself? Because none of them had that right."

Ophis surfaced from the water and coughed up water as she gasped for air.

"Ashura… No one…"

Naruto stomped Ophis's head.

"My name isn't Ashura." He stated coldly before he kicked Ophis into the air, summoning chakra arms and grabbing her arms, legs, torso, and neck. "I may be the reincarnation of your son, but that doesn't mean you can call me that!"

Ophis weakly looked up.

She saw Naruto.

He looked gaunt. His skin sunk to reveal his bones, he was shaking a bit as he held her up showing he was weak.

"I'm… sorry…" She coughed.

Snakes shot out, wrapping around the arms, and went for the throat before they were bashed by the Truth Seeker Orbs, which cancelled out her magic.

"Nice try." He said as he opened his Rinne-sharingan. "But I will be ending this shortly."

Ophis felt a force pulling on her.

'He is taking my magic…' Ophis weakly thought as she saw Naruto's flesh starting to fill out, no longer as sunk as it seemingly inflated, restoring itself to what he is.

"You truly live up to the moniker of Infinite Dragon." Naruto stated as he continued to take Ophis's magic. "I can't see the end of it."

"Ashura…" Ophis gasped out. "Why are you so mad?"

Naruto didn't flinch at this question as he continued to take her magic.

However, as the silence grew, he lost his menacing look.

He saw her memories as he drained her magic, and could feel her current emotions of confusion.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Naruto asked before he threw Ophis away, leaving her with enough power to move. "You have barely attacked and you are playing defensively."

Ophis got up shakily.

"Because… I am the one who decided to bring you here." Ophis stated. "No one asked me, I saw you with Indra's arm, and brought you to my home. Hagoromo, Ashura, and Indra couldn't stay by my side, so I selfishly took the peace you deserved away from you, so why would I fight back when all of this is my fault. I… I wanted you in my life! I wanted a family!"

Naruto tilted his head.

He cracked a smirk, and chuckled.

"Hm, I guess you are right." He said as he smiled while he powered down.

"Huh?"

"I did this because you came here to return Naruto to the real world." Naruto said, though it wasn't Naruto.

The world started to dissipate, and when Ophis blinked, she was once more at the camp fire with Iroh, Naruto, Yoshimaru, Minato, Miko, and Tamamo.

"What?"

Iroh let out a loud belly laugh.

"I have been a live a long time, not a long as you, but still." Iroh said as he ran his hand through Naruto's hair as he moved his tails from Ophis and Naruto's heads. "I could see that you were not being honest, so this was to get you to be honest."

Ophis deadpanned as snakes dangerously hovered over her.

"Okay, calm down." Iroh stated as he poured himself some tea. "I may have been the one to cause that, but those were Naruto's deepest feelings."

He took a sip of his tea before looking up at the clear, starry night sky.

"Every being has desires and parts of themselves they don't like, good or bad. Naruto has had difficult lives." Iroh lectured. "In the first, he lived twelve years without knowing why he was despised by his fellow villagers, then he was praised as a hero when he fought Pain. Although he had gotten recognition, he still held resentment, which Kurama had attempted to use against him when Naruto trained to use Kurama's power."

He looked back at Ophis.

"Then you brought him when he drowned after fighting Sasuke Uchiha. He was a human that could use chakra and senjutsu, something my daughter wanted to nurture, but her deep seated distrust of humans caused her to become cold and beat him. Leading to his mentor's crippling." Iroh continued. "Then there was the war, seeing his comrades die by the hands of Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels alike. Then he had a massive shock when Miko sacrificed herself to protect him from Trihexia. He then regained all the power he had in his previous life, and with that more responsibilities when he married Tamamo."

Iroh looked at his daughter and granddaughter as they slept.

"Naruto, in an attempt to protect his wife and son, ended up killing them." Iroh said sadly as he looked at the boy in his lap. "The pain he must have felt then, knowing the people he loved were dead because of him drove him to leave Kyoto in Yasaka's hands and the want to be forgotten."

Iroh paused for a bit.

"Then, as of late, Naruto is shouldering the burden of helping the factions, doing his best to keep the balance of peace. It is seen through his constant irritation, going home to his original dimension, and having flashes of anger that cloud his judgement." Iroh said before he took a breath.

"You are saying that these emotions are hidden behind a mask of love?" Ophis asked as she looked at Iroh, accepting some more tea.

"Yes, because he isn't the type to let anger and revenge drive him, his first Master Jiraiya and fellow Brother in Training Nagato taught him that when he fought Pain." Iroh replied. "However, after so much, even the greatest of walls crack, and eventually, crumble."

"So… what Ashura said about dying…" Ophis asked depressed.

"Yes, deep down, he awaits the day he will pass on. He wants to return her to live in peace." Iroh stated. "But, he has much to do in the living world."

"That is true." Miko said as she sat up, looking at her father and Ophis. "Even though it is painful, Naruto needs to return. Hmph, that is funny coming from me."

"Indeed, but it is fine, sweetheart." Yoshimaru said as he sat up as well.

"I will miss him, but I understand that being an Uzumaki means sacrifice." Tamamo said as she and Minato awoke as well.

Iroh smirked as he heard what his family said.

"Then I guess it is time for you to take him back home, Ophis." Iroh said as he carefully placed Naruto in her lap.

"Is this right?" Ophis questioned as she looked at her sleeping son. "I mean… I brought him to this world against his will. So, do I have the right to decide this?"

Ophis showed sadness through her eyes as she cradled Naruto.

"What is the decision of what is right?" She asked as her eyes started to water when she closed them.

She was so confused.

She, for the first time in her existence, had no idea what she could do.

"Hmmm…"

Ophis opened her eyes and looked at Naruto, who was waking up.

He looked up at her as he wiped his eyes.

He blinked as he saw Ophis's silver eyes filled with tears.

His tiny hands reached up and rubbed her eyes carefully of said tears, a smile on his face when he got them all.

Ophis smiled as she hugged him.

"I love you, Ashura." She wept as she started to glow with magic, which entered Naruto's tiny body.

At an accelerated, yet slow rate, Naruto started to grow.

**Kuoh Academy…**

Donatello shot up.

'Where am I?' He thought looking around, not recognizing anything he saw except the sword handle in his hand.

He gripped the handle and got up.

'Master Kokabiel…' He thought partially crazed as he left the room, and blinked when he saw Rias, Kiba, Akeno, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Issei, Gasper, and Anko in the room.

"Donatello?" Rias said in surprise and happiness. "You are awake, that's good news."

"Who are you!" Donatello demanded as he held the broken sword at them. "Where is Master Kokabiel! He promised he would free me from his services! So, where the hell is Master Kokabiel!"

"He is gone." Rias said as she approached Donatello carefully. "He won't hurt you anymore."

Donatello's eyes didn't show any joy.

They were wide, his pupils dilated.

"He is dead?" Donatello asked dejectedly as he felt weak in his knees. "No… no, no, no, no, NO!"

Everyone was on edge as the reaper started flailing.

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO FREE ME! AND NOW HE CAN'T!" Donatello shouted as he started to tear up.

He didn't think nor did he try to as he pointed his broken sword towards his throat and fell.

The blade tasted blood as it sank into Rias's arm as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in.

Kiba, meanwhile, ripped the sword out of Rias's arm, making her wince and tear up in pain, and out of Donatello's grip.

"HEY, GIVE THAT BACK!" Donatello shouted as he tried to break Rias's grip.

He struggled and nearly broke her grip.

'What should I do?' Rias thought in a panic. 'If he gets ahold of that sword, it could possess him again and we would be…'

**"Stay calm."**

Rias's eyes widened.

'Kurama…'

**"Stay calm."** Kurama repeated. **"This boy is emotionally unstable, so holding him will make him struggle more. Giving him the sword will make him dangerous. But he will calm down. Give it back."**

"Kiba, give him his sword back." Rias ordered.

"But Buchou…"

"JUST DO IT!" Rias shouted as her grip was about to break.

Kiba threw the handle to Donatello.

The reaper caught it, and nearly instantly, he visibly calmed and stopped thrashing.

"Donatello, I am your master now." Rias said sternly, yet softly. "I am ordering you to live for me."

Donatello stiffened.

"O-okay…" he replied with a dead look in his eyes.

**"Poor boy, Kokabiel must have raised him to be a killing machine that only knows how to obey orders."** Kurama said sadly. **"You have quite a troubling Piece, Rias."**

"I promise, Donatello," Rias said to him and Kurama. "I will take care of you."

Kurama cracked a smirk.

'Now that is something Naruto would do.' He thought to himself.

Donatello, meanwhile, was released.

"So, am I in your care?" he asked.

"Yes, you are my Rook." Rias said as she looked at him.

Donatello looked like a male version of Jack, to the white hair and the purple eyes. He was tiny, and was now super strong due to being her Rook.

"I will be a good King, and eventually, you can accept me as your King." Rias said calmly as she patted her final Pieces head.

She looked around.

Issei, Pawn X8.

Kiba and Kalawarner, Knights.

Mittelt and Gasper, Bishops.

Anko and Donatello, Rooks.

Akeno, Queen.

Rias had now completed her peerage.

**"Are you sure about this?"** Kurama asked. His tone wasn't teasing, but held genuine concern.

'Yes, this is what is right.' Rias thought as she stood up, holding the tiny Reaper. "Everyone, after exams, we are going to the underworld to train."

**Skip…**

Lucoa ate her breakfast with the children in the Kuoh house.

She had taken it upon herself to keep an eye on them since Zest had been busy with her work, due to Exams coming up in a month.

'Four and a half months…' She thought sadly as she watched the teens and younger children eat their food.

Jiraiya, while he was eating, was feeding Damian as he teased Kushina.

Oscar and Lily were being fed by Irina and Basara, much to Xenovia's anger as she fed Kushina.

Mary and Joseph were fed by Kuroka and Shirone.

Penemue was upstairs, sleeping, due to having helped the teens the night before with their homework and studies.

'I… I can't believe nearly five months have passed since Naruto died…' She thought as she stood up, unable to eat anymore.

"Lucoa…" Diego said in worry as he looked at the matriarch.

"I'll be preparing the play room for the babies." She said with a false smile. "All of you enjoy your day and do well with your classes. Dinner tonight will be Italian."

"Yay!" the younger children cheered.

Kuroka and Diego, as the oldest, could see that Lucoa wasn't really happy.

'I should help out more.' They thought as they looked at each other.

Despite her pain, Kuroka had devoted her off time, outside of homework, to taking care of the children to lessen the load on Penemue and Lucoa, since they were stay at home moms.

Diego had been doing the same, even doing more chores without arguing, like he usually would.

He even stopped yelling at Oscar and Lily when they played pranks on him, which scared them more than when he yelled.

Diego and Kuroka took turns reading them all stories at night, doing funny voices and faces which helped the oblivious babes fall asleep.

Lucoa left the room, and the teens finished eating, cleaning the dishes and their siblings faces before leading them to the playroom before they all left.

As the large group left, they did not see a small creature vanish.

**Alternate dimension…**

"So, Kaguya's descendent hasn't returned yet?"

"No, master, he hasn't. It has nearly been five months. He must have died for sure due to Zetsu crushing his heart." The tiny creature said.

This was a tiny creature, very similar to the one that watched the faction meeting, but it was slightly bigger and had more of a face due to it having two eyes and a nose.

"Well, we can't be sure. Keep observing them and delivering the Zetsu to our… associates."

"As you wish." The creature said before Kamui enveloped it.

"How much longer are we going to wait?"

The speaker was a young Otsutsuki. She was beautiful, her pale skin and eyes alluring with her silver hair that had her bangs framing her face with her short hair done in a bun.

One eye was a byakugan, while the other was a fully matured sharingan.

She wore an Otsutsuki kimono.

"Aya, why are you in such a hurry?"

"Well, Father, I am upset that the creation of the next Divine Tree is taking so long." She said hotly, yet very respectfully. "The one you created in this universe that killed God was a failure, so I want to continue where you left off."

Her father paused.

"It is true, I did abandon the efforts after that failure, but I don't mind you continuing my old research."

"Thank you, Father." Aya Otsutsuki said with a sadistic grin as she bowed. "I won't fail you. Kagyua's descendent will be the core of the New Divine Tree."

**Chapter 53, DONE!**

**I believe the reveal is pretty self-explanatory, so I won't explain. **

**Aya Otsutsuki is an OC, so don't worry about asking if she already exists. **

**Donatello finally awoke, and accepted Rias as his king in a way. Yes, he did it easily, because when you feel like you don't have a purpose, you latch onto something.**

**And finally, yes, Iroh was mind screwing Ophis so she would admit she is being selfish and want Naruto to return for her own desire. **

**Leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter, even if you hated it, I would like a review.**


	54. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

**_Original Posted On: August 6, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

SSJRikudou: Hm, yeah that is very true, I write short chapters for this story.

Guest: Yeah, it appears to be the case.

Kurokawa Uzuna: Yeah, I agree, they need to be eradicated. I think this chapter will help with Aya's character a bit.

SPark681: You will have to see for Naruto.

Dig Saddler: Yes, the Otsutsuki are responsible for 666 as it was a failed experiment. As for how strong Aya is… you will have to see, I have an interesting powerset for her.

Tsukoblue: Yes, Rossweisse is going to join Naruto's harem, and she is the last member.

Calderoneric758: What?

XenoBlaze: Lol, yeah, he could say that as he hasn't dealt with the Otsutsuki for a long time.

Animecollector: I know I did. I feel like you will like this chapter a lot.

Nickclause: Thank you.

WindCitySlayer1: Thank you.

Adbur Rauf Aymaan: I know, I write small chapters.

Natsu Gamma Dragon Slayer: Yes, they are going to be strong, especially the special… hehehe, guests.

HayakuHayaku: Maybe, maybe not.

TheB: How so is Naruto being dominated by his flaws? I want to know so I can write a better character. Yeah, time in the afterlife is much faster.

Youngdrgn: Thank you man, I think you will enjoy this chapter.

Autobot-Wolfsketch: Yes, Ophis is usually cut off from her emotions, so to show that she can be selfish and admit that she was shows character growth. Yep, the Otsutsuki are back and they want a new Divine Tree.

AngryC18: Thank you, I know it was probably predictable but I am happy with it.

Tottleminerwtf: LOL, Seriously? That's funny.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

Children:

Yasaka (Tamamo), Jack (Unknown Birth mom), Kuroka (Fujima), Xenovia (Unnamed Italian female), Asia (?), Shirone (Fujima), Jiraiya (Lucoa), Oscar and Lily (Serafall), Joseph and Mary (Gabriel), Kushina (Zest), Damian (Penemue)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 54: Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap**

**Naruto-Verse…**

"Hm…" Aya hummed as she made a few adjustments to a test subject. "The New Zetsu could possibly use more additions, but this will be fine."

Aya stepped away from the table as her new creation sat up.

It was a white Zetsu, looking similar to what they use to be when Kaguya made them.

Physically and functionally they were the same, but there were a few hidden surprises Aya added.

"Lady Aya."

Aya turned and saw the face creature she made to replace the one she gave Katerea.

"What is it Nii?" Aya asked in an angered tone, upset she was being interrupted.

"My apologies, but I came to tell you that the preparations for my brethren are ready and we await your orders." The now named Nii replied, seemingly bowing his 'head' to Aya.

"Perfect." Aya said as she turned to Zetsu.

She placed her hand on it and filled it with some chakra, causing it to pulsate with power before it started to multiply.

After one minute, there were sixty new Zetsu.

"Alright, ten of you come with me, the rest stay here and help father with his experiments." Aya ordered, getting a nod as ten stepped forward and the rest stayed left.

Aya was followed by Nii and the Zetsu, arriving at a door.

"Aya."

"Father?" Aya asked as she heard her father's voice.

He was a tall man, clearly hunching from his age. His Rinnegan eyes were slightly sunken and under very thick eyebrows with a long beard that went to his chest.

"Can't a father see his daughter off?" He asked as he held his arms wide open.

Aya stepped into his embrace and they hugged.

"Father, I will make you proud." Aya promised with a smirk. "The Protector will be bent to our whims."

"I know, but please, don't throw your life away for me." Her father asked.

Aya nodded in understanding before she left his embrace.

"Aya, take this."

Aya watched her father pull a dagger out from his sleeve, pulling it out of its scabbard.

It was an old Napoleonic-era double edge dagger. Its blade was twenty inches in length and rusted.

"Father, you don't mean…"

"Yes, I believe you will need this." Her dad said as he handed it to her.

Aya took it and put it back in its scabbard before hooking it to her side.

"Thank you, father." Aya said sincerely with a bow.

"Be safe." Her dad said as she stepped towards the door.

She opened it, revealing it wasn't a door.

It was a door, but there was no door frame or exit, just a wall.

"Alright, line up everyone." Aya ordered Nii and the Zetsu.

The Zetsu lined up and once they were, Aya and Nii moved, shutting the door and it clicked against the wall.

It creaked open, revealing they were gone.

"Genryu."

Genryu, Aya's dad, turned and saw more elderly Otsutsuki.

"She will succeed." Genryu said surely. "I stake my life on it."

**DXD-Verse, America…**

Aya, Nii, and the Zetsu appeared under a blanket, that was being used for a picnic, scaring the users of said blanket as they appeared.

'The previous Nii showed that the humans here are peach in skin tone with different eyes and hair.' Aya thought as she shrouded herself in an illusion.

Her white skin was now pan tone 727, her byakugan and sharingan were now hazel with her hair becoming a deep brown.

She kept her kimono and dagger unhidden as she put Nii and the Zetsu under an illusion as they stepped out from the blanket.

"So, they sent a child."

Aya turned and saw her associate who she was told to meet to exchange the Zetsu for information.

"Rizevim, I presume?" Aya said without fear as she stared up at the devil.

Appearing as a man in his forties, Rizevim Livan Lucifer stood tall. He had silver hair, like his grandson Vali, which was long and he had a small beard. His eyes were hazel. His attire was similar to Sirzechs's, but silver instead of gold.

"I am, and you?" Rizevim asked as he looked down at Aya.

"I am Aya Otsutsuki." Aya introduced. "I have the item of trade. A Zetsu, newly made and undetectable when they are transformed. So well hidden that not even the sensory ability of the Protector can sense them."

Rizevim smirked.

"Perfect." Rizevim said as he looked hungrily at the ten Zetsu.

"However, the agreement was for one Zetsu. The other nine are for my use." Aya explained.

"I agreed for multiple subjects for two dragons." Rizevim stated, not liking Aya's tone.

"They reproduce asexually and quickly if ordered." Aya explained.

"Hm?" Rizevim thought as he watched as Aya had one Zetsu become two, then four. "Yes, this will be satisfactory."

He reached out his hand and shook Aya's hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Otsutsuki." Rizevim stated as he handed Aya two paper seals. "Use these to summon Apophis and Azi Dahaka."

"Yes, a pleasure indeed." Aya said as she took the paper and let the Zetsu promised to Rizevim go with the Super Devil.

"If you are going to be going after the power of the protector, I have some interesting info for you." Rizevim said as he prepared to leave. "Appearently, the Protector has given unique powers to nine individuals. These beings are called 'Blessing User'. There are some here in this world, some in heaven and then in the underworld."

With that, he took his Zetsu and left.

Once alone with Nii and the Zetsu, Aya turned to the nine remaining plant humans.

"Nii, you stay with me." Aya ordered. "The other nine search the dimensions and this world for the protector and his family. Report when you find all these… blessing users."

The nine Zetsu made a grunting sound before they sank under the ground and spread across the world and dived into the underworld and Heaven.

"Lady Aya, what will we do in the meantime?" Nii asked as he hovered over his mistresses' shoulder as Aya walked around, looking all over the place.

"We shall wait for the… what's that smell?" Aya said as she smelled food.

She followed her nose, which was enhanced with chakra, and ended at a small carnival.

"Wow…" Aya said in interest and amazement, having never seen a carnival before.

She and Nii entered and saw games, food stalls, and rides.

"Excuse me, are you lost?"

Aya saw a female carnival worker, with a worried look on her face.

Aya, despite being much older than this woman, looked rather young. She had a more adult figure, but was on the short side.

Basically, looking like a young teenager, especially with her human disguise.

"Lady Aya, I'll take her money so we can have some fun." Nii said as Aya looked at the woman.

"No, I am not lost." Aya said politely, internally wanting to kill this woman for treating her like a child. "I am just here alone."

The woman accepted this answer, and as she left Aya she didn't notice the missing money that was now in Aya's hand.

Aya smirked and went to the first stall she saw.

"One… of those please." Aya said unsurely as she pointed at the food.

"What, you never had cotton candy before?" the stall keeper asked as he took the small payment from Aya and handed it to her.

Aya shook her head as she held it in her hands.

"Well, then you are in for a treat." The stall keeper smiled.

Aya walked away.

'Okay, how do I eat this?' Aya thought as she looked at the sweet treat in her hands.

Nii looked around, his eyes seeing a couple sharing cotton candy.

"My lady, like that." Nii said as he pointed out the couple.

Aya slowly mimicked the couple, opening her mouth and biting down on the treat.

'…'

'…'

'Delicious…' Aya thought with a wide, innocent smile on her face, stars in her eyes as she cupped her cheek.

Nii took a small amount and ate it, somehow since he didn't have a visible mouth.

'TASTY!' Nii thought happily as Aya handed half of it to Nii and they ate it.

Nii and Aya looked at all the stalls they had left to check.

To say they had fun was an understatement as no stall, game, or ride didn't get tested by the two of them, despite one being a flying head creature with wings and the other being an alien chakra human.

"This was fun." Aya said as she walked from the carnival with large bags full of prizes and candy in her hands.

"I agree, Lady Aya." Nii said equally happy.

"Pardon me."

Aya and Nii looked and saw a police officer.

"Yes?"

"Is that a living blade, young lady?" He asked sternly as he looked at the dagger at Aya's side.

"Yes." Aya answered, her happy mood becoming sour as the cop started to do his job.

Nii latched onto the cop, and before the guy could scream, merged into his body.

Aya watched with some sick satisfaction as Nii's body contorted the cop's body to fit his desire.

He still wore the cop's uniform, but his face and body was different.

He was covered in an illusion, as his skin and eyes were that of an Otsutsuki.

He had tan skin and blue eyes with golden hair. He had an angular face and was tall.

"Finally, a body of my own." Nii said as he flexed his fingers with a very happy smile. "But these clothes… I don't like it."

He threw the cop uniform off and a traditional kimono like outfit appeared on his body.

"I like your new body, Nii." Aya said as she handed him her bags.

The two walked around and soon, night was upon them.

"Lady Aya…"

This was repeated nine times as the nine Zetsu returned to her and Nii.

"We found our targets and information." The Zetsu's spoke in unison.

"Speak." Aya said as she sat down, eating some tempura. "One at a time."

"The Protector has given his chakra to ten people, not nine like Rizevim said." One Zetsu said. "Tsunade Senju."

"Zest Uzumaki."

"Xenovia Uzumaki."

"Gabriel Uzumaki."

"Kuroka Uzumaki."

"Shirone Uzumaki."

"Rias Gremory."

Sona Sitri."

"Yasaka and Kunou Uzumaki."

"Shit, that is a lot of people." Aya groaned un-lady like as she leaned into the bench.

"But there is more." Zetsu said. "He has young children that are chakra beings like him."

Aya perked up at this.

A devious smirk appeared on her face.

**Kuoh, Japan, Next day…**

Lucoa stood before Issei, Diego, Ravel, and Saji as they were all stretching before they started their exercises.

"Lucoa, there is a phone call for you." Penemue called as she breast-fed Damian.

"Alright, you guys just stretch and then do the beginning exercises I showed you." Lucoa said with a lack of energy.

She entered the house and took the phone from Penemue.

"Hello?"

"Lucoa, you sound horrible."

"Tsunade?" Lucoa asked, recognizing said voice as Tsunade's.

"How are you holding up?" Tsunade asked in concern.

Lucoa looked around.

No one was around, with Kuroka with the younger children and the others were out and about grocery shopping or on a different chore.

"Poorly." Lucoa admitted as she put her hand over her eyes, trying to keep herself from crying. "I… I just can't accept this."

There was a pause.

"Lucoa, keep talking." Tsunade urged. "It's better to let it out then keep it in and let it fester."

Lucoa walked up stairs.

"I lost my home once." She stated shakily. "I drank that cursed alcohol and fucked my sister, losing my position amongst my peers and losing my divinity."

Lucoa whimpered a bit as she remembered her past while she entered her room.

"I was a lost soul, until Trihexia appeared and the faction war kicked up. Naruto and Wukong found me and took me in. I gladly fought along side them to protect my new home." Lucoa continued. "I… I can't handle this… I lost the person I treasured… Tsunade, what should I do?"

Lucoa was a crying mess at this point.

"Let it out, Lucoa." Tsunade repeated.

"Is that all you are going to say?" Lucoa snapped.

Tsunade was quiet.

"Do you feel better?"

"No, I feel worse, because all you did was remind me of the fuck up that I am!" Lucoa shouted into the phone.

"Lucoa, I am trying to help you."

Lucoa at this point had enough and hung up on the slug turned devil.

***KNOCK, KNOCK***

"Mommy…"

Lucoa gasped and rushed to clean her face up before Jiraiya opened her door.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Lucoa asked as her son walked in, her back to him as she wiped her eyes dry.

"Daddy… he is gone, isn't he?" Jiraiya asked as he looked up at his mom.

Lucoa sat down, unable to reply as Jiraiya crawled into her lap and hugged her.

'How much do you truly understand?' Lucoa thought as she hugged her son.

She held him close.

'I actually do feel better now.' Lucoa thought after several minutes and having calmed down.

**Meanwhile…**

"I think this is enough for everyone." Irina said to Jack, Xenovia, and Basara.

The trio had been shopping, which had to happen every few days since with so many people living at the house, meant food went by fast.

"I think so too." Basara agreed as he and Irina weighed the produce they were thinking of buying.

Off to the side, Xenovia glared menacingly at Basara as she and Jack looked at apples.

"Xenovia… Xenovia…"

"What?"

"You just squeezed that apple…" Jack said as she pointed at the item in Xenovia's hand was now just a pile of mush.

Xenovia sighed and threw the mush in a bag to throw away.

"Sorry."

"Xenovia, I understand what you are going through." Jack said sadly.

Xenovia tilted her head in confusion.

"Having unrequited love." Jack said as she looked at Irina. "You like her, don't you?"

Xenovia became red, shaking her head.

"No, I don't!" Xenovia said urgently.

Jack chuckled and hugged her younger sister.

"It's okay, big sister Jack is here to hear you out." Jack said as she stood on her toes to rub the top of Xenovia's head, much to her ire.

"That is sort of strange for you to say you are older when you look younger." Xenovia said as she felt Jack's hand on her head. "Besides, who do you love that won't return your feelings?"

Jack stiffened.

She had only told Zest and Naruto about her feelings about Sona.

"Hm… I like Sona." Jack said bashfully.

Xenovia had to bite her lip as she didn't want to laugh at her sister.

"Go ahead, I know its not strange for a 'servant to fall in love with their master'." Jack said, huffing that Xenovia would laugh at her as she watched Xenovia laugh.

"Well, I agree, we do know what it is like to have unrequited love." Xenovia said as she stopped laughing. "But there is a difference."

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"You are older and have no competition." Xenovia pointed out. "Also, you are hiding after confessing, you should go talk to Sona again. You have been home for months, nearly dropping out of college."

Jack turned to stone.

"Y-you're right, but its not as…"

"I know it isn't easy, I mean, I should be practicing what I am preaching," Xenovia admitted.

Before their conversation could continue, they heard a crash, a yelp, and then gasps.

Xenovia turned and became rigid and angry at what she saw.

Basara was holding Irina, very closely as they stood next to a large pile of cans and a customer apologizing to the workers and Irina, who was almost hit.

"Xenovia…" Jack said as she was about to stop her sister before Xenovia stomped over and grabbed Basara.

"We have to talk." Xenovia stated as she yanked Irina out of Basara's grasp and took the young man with her out of the store.

Once they were out and away from the store, Xenovia threw Basara, who hit the wall and collected his thoughts.

"What the hell, Xenovia!" Basara shouted as he glared at Xenovia, who glared back. "What was that for?"

"You think you can just do that with Irina, think again asshole!" Xenovia snapped. "She is my friend, and I care about her more than you do."

"What are you talking about?" Basara asked in confusion. "I know I like Irina, but I won't push my feelings onto her if she doesn't…"

"Shut up…" Xenovia interrupted as she summoned Kubikiribocho to her hand.

Basara, seeing that the threat has presented itself, summoned Brynhildr and the armor appearing on his arm.

"Come on Xenovia, I don't want to fight you, so put your sword away and we can drop this." Basara said, trying to not cause a scene, the duo being lucky there was no one around to see their weapons.

Xenovia said nothing before she suddenly slammed Kubikiribocho against Brynhildr.

Basara gripped Brynhildr tightly as he pushed against Xenovia's brute force.

'Shit, she is going to kill someone if we stay here.' Basara thought quickly as he disengaged and ran.

"HEY!" Xenovia shouted as she ran after him.

Basara had no way of teleporting by himself, so he pulled out a seal that Naruto had made for him to get to Genbu if he needed to, and in a quick movement, spun around, grabbed Xenovia and activated the seal, sending both teens to Genbu, which was empty at the moment.

"There, we can now fight." Basara said as he jumped back from Xenovia, ready to fight her.

"Tsk, cheeky bastard." Xenovia thought as she went to activate her Boil Release… only for it to not activate. 'What? Kokuo?'

**"I am not going to let you use my power."** Kokuo stated in an agitated tone. **"You are fighting against a friend, and my power will never be used against a comrade, so finish this stupid squabble with your own power."**

Kokuo cut her connection to Xenovia, pissing her off, but none the less she had an opponent that needed to be beaten.

'Fine, I don't want him dead anyway.' Xenovia thought aggressively as she channeled her own chakra through her body to enhance her strength in her arms and legs.

Basara saw the difference and ducked under Xenovia's sword strike and stabbed her through the arm, disabling it as he ripped Brynhildr from Xenovia's arm and punched her as hard as he could in the face, breaking her nose.

"TELL ME WHY YOU ARE ATTACKING ME!" Basara demanded as he punched Xenovia again, pushing her back a bit as her blood splashed against the ground.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?" Xenovia asked as she collected herself as she sent Kubikiribocho away and summoned Durandal to her good arm. "BECAUSE YOU ARE TAKING IRINA FROM ME!"

Basara didn't understand before he and Xenovia clashed blades again, this time he was overpowered and was pushed back, a vertical cut tearing itself open along his left arm, causing blood to gush from it.

"WHAT DOES IRINA HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?"

"EVERYTHING!" Xenovia shouted as she and Basara, both down one arm, prepared to end this fight.

"Well, this is interesting."

The two were snapped from their thoughts as Aya and Nii appeared, their illusions dropped.

"Byakugan and Sharingan?" Xenovia asked as she recognized the eyes on Aya, before looking at Nii. "And Rinnegan?"

**"An Otsutsuki!"** Kokuo shouted in shock as she recognized these eyes as well and the look of them, thanks to her fighting along-side Naruto and Sasuke when they faced Kaguya. **"But how, the barrier should… they broke the barrier!"**

Kokuo could no longer feel the barrier around Genbu.

"Oh, so this is the one that has the Gobi's chakra." Aya said as she looked at Xenovia, fascinated at what she saw. "And here we thought humans were not compatible with chakra in this universe."

"Get away from Xenovia!" Basara shouted as he charged Aya, only to be stopped by Nii, who gripped Brynhildr's blade.

"Begone." Nii said calmly.

Basara went flying, his arm and ribs broken as Nii lowered his arm, which he had used to punch Basara.

'So fast…' Xenovia thought in shock as she glared at Nii and Aya, who was still looking at Xenovia.

Shaking from fear and blood loss, Xenovia activated her Boil Release and chakra cloak while she swung Durandal at Aya.

Reading Xenovia's movements with her sharingan, Aya was able to easily side step Durandal, and upon activating her byakugan, struck Xenovia's chakra points so fast that Xenovia hit the ground before Durandal disappeared when she dropped it while her Boil Release and chakra cloak vanished.

"Well, one down, over a dozen left." Aya said before she activated her Mangekyo Sharingan, the tomoe fusing and becoming three red flower petals, using Tsukuyomi on Xenovia, who gained the Sharingan pattern in her eyes.

**"N…no…"** Kokuo muttered as she started to fall victim to the genjutsu as well. **"Everyone… Otsu…tsuki…"**

Kokuo and Xenovia were knocked out as the genjutsu took hold and Aya smirked as Nii picked Xenovia up.

**Chapter 54, DONE!**

**Well, the ending was predictable, but the beginning was a lot of fun to write. **

**Aya and Nii, the head creature that is introduced in the last chapter, are now threats IN the DXD-Verse with Rizevim, an actual DXD villain and gramps to Vali, getting the new brand of Zetsu. **

**And the fact Aya now has two dragons at her disposal.**

**Nii got a body and now can fuck shit up if he wants. **

**Yeah, the scenes with the Uzumaki family can be seen as forced, but it is now the start of a new arc, so fuck it. **

**If you enjoyed this chapter and want to show me some love, send me a review.**

**If you hated this chapter and want to scorn me, send a review, I need a laugh.**


	55. Birth of New Divinity

**_Original Posted On: August 25, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Youngdrgn: Thank you, hopefully this chapter is up to your liking.

XenoBlaze: Yes, Oh No indeed.

Arraia: I hope this isn't too late.

Natsu Gama Dragon Slayer: They are the thorns in the side of the Uzumaki family, and I will have a fuck ton of fun coming up with more unique Otsutsuki from here.

HayakuHayaku: Well, Xenovia loves Irina, so of course when she feels like someone is stepping on her chances, she is going to react negatively. Yeah, but hopefully, nothing bad happens.

Kurokawa Uzuna: So, with everyone being so angry at each other, that upsets you? I see and understand.

AxeMan18: I purposely killed Xenovia's baby in Ghoul of Gremory, there is next to nothing I can to that will emotionally scar Xenovia more than that. But fear not, Xenovia isn't in danger. But I can't promise for anyone else.

WindCitySlayer1: Thank you.

Calderoneric758: What about a short animation? Yeah, its sort of like that, but I have a better idea, something more personal when the climax of this fight happens.

Guest: Yeah, I know, I'm not to sure on what happened either.

Animecollector: Who says Naruto will even appear? Just fucking with you, he will obviously come back.

TheB: I see your point. I think with the rest period after this arc, I'll do something to help balance Naruto out, I'll do my best, and hopefully, he comes out a stronger person. Why do you wonder about the Otsutsuki working with people?

Guest: I posted a new chapter for The Fallen Demon of the Goddess Clan, I hope you enjoyed it.

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

Children:

Yasaka (Tamamo), Jack (Unknown Birth mom), Kuroka (Fujima), Xenovia (Unnamed Italian female), Asia (?), Shirone (Fujima), Jiraiya (Lucoa), Oscar and Lily (Serafall), Joseph and Mary (Gabriel), Kushina (Zest), Damian (Penemue)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 55: Birth of New Divinity**

"Lady Aya, what about this person?" Nii asked as he held Xenovia in his arms, looking at the barely conscious Basara.

"Leave him, he isn't worth our time." Aya stated as she turned.

"BASTARDS!" Basara shouted as he forced his body to move, his broken ribs threatening to impale his lungs as he ran towards them.

Nii appeared behind Aya, leg up, and blocked Basara's sword.

"Lowly human, you won't lay a finger on Lady Aya." Nii stated angrily as he pressed against Brynhildr's edge.

"That's my friend you are holding…" Basara gasped in pain. "Let her go, and I'll stop."

"You don't understand your position." Nii replied before he disengaged and kicked Basara outside the head, making him flip three times before hitting the ground, cracking more of his bones and fracturing his skull. "I went easy on you, so take the last few minutes of your life thinking about where you went wrong."

Basara carefully moved his body to lay on his back, the sun and sky.

His eyes were hazy and heavy lidded as he could feel death inching closer as he suffered from internal bleeding.

"Bal…ance… breaker…" He whispered.

Aya and Nii felt a spike in Basara's power before Nii once again defended Aya, who was now holding Xenovia with a quick substitution jutsu.

Basara grinned sadistically as his sword dug into Nii's arms.

He was wearing elaborate armor, dull gray plates with slightly darker gray leather under it. His green eyes were glowing brightly and a large lock of hair above his right eye was emitting the same green glow.

Brynhildr was now bigger and more demonic looking.

"What is this power?" Nii questioned in shock before Basara pulled down, taking Nii's arms off.

Nii's blood wasn't spilt as chakra extended and connected his limbs together, stretching as Nii jumped back from Basara.

'This is interesting.' Aya thought as she placed Xenovia down. 'His wounds are healed, and his power spiked decently to match Nii. But I wonder how long he can keep this up?'

Basara chuckled as he stomped on Nii's arm, stopping it from getting pulled towards its owner.

"Nii, I grant you permission to use Asura Path." Aya stated.

"As you wish, Lady Aya." Nii said as he widened his Rinnegan eyes.

His shoulders and the flesh under his arms started to ripple and bubble before four more arms appeared, and on his neck two more heads morphed from Nii's head.

Basara wasn't fazed by this.

Instead, he kicked up Nii's severed arms, and then destroyed them with raw power before he lunged at Nii, his sword clutched with both hands.

Nii jumped forward, one hand gripping his other wrist before pulling the hand off, revealing ballistic missiles appearing and launching towards Basara.

Basara sliced through these missiles, being blinded by the smoke when they exploded.

Nii unraveled part of his torso flesh, which turned into metal, and formed a flexible and serrated saw blade.

His other two hands twisted and contorted into chakra cannons, charging as the saw was whipped around to impale Basara.

Basara was barely fazed when his armor was sliced into, but it affectively stopping the saw from touching his flesh as he grabbed it and yanked Nii towards him, sword charged with power as he saw Nii come into his vision.

'Chakra cannons: FIRE!' Nii thought with fear as he fired the partially charged cannons as Basara's sword hit him.

Aya didn't blink as more dust was picked up from the collision.

The dust settled as Basara hit the ground, his Balance Breaker gone as his blood splashed across Genbu's shell.

Nii, however, was nearly bifurcated from the waist to the left side of his neck, which was healing as his severed arms started to regrow.

"That was close, Nii." Aya said as she watched him heal and deactivate Asura Path.

"He was strong, but his power was incomplete." Nii acknowledged. "I would like to fight him again."

"Nii…" Aya said in annoyance as she watched her servant heal Basara.

"I will accept all punishment, Lady Aya." Nii stated as he finished securing Basara's life.

Aya huffed as she motioned for him to pick Xenovia up before they left Genbu.

The appeared in the Underworld, specifically the Bael Territory.

"So, you are the one who Kokuo was talking about?"

Aya wasn't surprised when she saw Tsunade standing before her.

"Tsunade Senju." Aya questioned.

"It depends on who is asking." Tsunade said as she took notice of Nii, who was holding Xenovia, making Tsunade's anger spike.

"I am Aya Otsutsuki, and I am here for you, specifically, the Biju inside you." Aya said politely.

Tsunade threw her green overcoat off as she was covered in Saiken's chakra shroud.

"You are dead you little bitch." Tsunade stated angrily before she entered version two state with three tails.

This activation of power alerted everyone.

Everyone.

Aya frowned.

"Nii, I'll take her, you stay back and don't interfere." Aya ordered, much to Nii's chagrin, but he nodded in understanding.

Tsunade lunged at Aya, intending to kill her with one mega chakra enhanced punch to the head.

Aya smirked as she drew the dagger and had it lay flat against her stomach, reflecting Tsunade in its blade as Aya received the punch to the face.

Tsunade became still as her chakra cloak vanished as Aya hit the ground.

Her eyes wide before going cross eyed as she collapsed.

"Shit, this fucking hurts!" Aya shouted as she clutched her nose, which was broken and bleeding. "Shit, even if the damage has been reduced, thirty percent of her punch still hurts!"

Nii sighed as he carefully placed his hand on her nose, healing it.

Aya, whose nose was now healed, glared angrily at Tsunade's body.

"Lady Aya, I suggest we find a place to set up our base." Nii suggested as he picked up Tsunade.

"Fine." Aya spat as she childishly kicked the dirt.

Devil's appeared as they vanished.

**Human World…**

All Blessing Users felt it.

'Saiken has been defeated.' Yasaka, Kuroka, Sona, Zest, Gabriel, Shirone, and Rias thought simultaneously.

'I have to tell Lucoa.' Gabriel thought as she immediately got on the phone.

**Uzumaki House…**

Lucoa, Diego, and Ravel were playing with the children.

"Di…" Kushina called out happily as she tapped his leg. "Here."

Diego smiled as he accepted the small paper flower Kushina made for him, making Kushina smile as she gave one to Ravel.

"Thank you, Kushina." Ravel said as she hugged the small rabbit child.

The phone went off and Lucoa got up to answer it.

"Hello." Lucoa asked as she turned to watch the kids.

"Lucoa, where are Kuroka, Zest, Xenovia, and Shirone?" Gabriel asked in a panic.

"They are out and about while Zest is at the school for a meeting, why?" Lucoa asked, now on edge.

There was a knock at the door.

"Diego, can you get that?" Lucoa called out.

"Alright." Diego said as he got up, Oscar and Lily jumping on the dhampir's back, much to his ire while he made his way to the door while they messed with his blonde hair.

"Oh, Basara, where is Irina, Xenovia, and Jack?" Diego asked as he saw Basara standing alone.

"They told me to go ahead, stating they wanted girl time, or something." Basara said as he entered the house.

'Xenovia wanting to spend time with Irina makes sense, especially with the fact she wants Irina badly.' Diego thought passively as he shut the door.

"Who is at the door?" Gabriel questioned over the phone.

"It is just Basara, why?" Lucoa replied.

"Because I can feel him, he is on Genbu… and at the house?" Gabriel said in confusion.

As soon as those words left Gabriel's lips, Lucoa dropped the phone and grabbed Basara.

Instantly, Lucoa could feel something different from the feel of his magic.

"Lucoa?" Diego asked in confusion as he covered Lily's and Oscar's eyes as Lucoa slammed Basara into the ground.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?" Lucoa demanded, ignoring Diego as she opened her eyes partially, her power overwhelming 'Basara'.

"Hm, you got me." Basara admitted before his flesh paled while his clothes faded, revealing a Zetsu.

"What the fuck are you?" Diego muttered, ignoring the fact he swore in front of the kids.

"I have nothing to say to you, besides this: I have the Gobi and Rokubi." Zetsu said before it snapped its neck, dying under Lucoa's grip.

Lucoa was numb.

'Xenovia and Tsunade.' She thought before she spammed her sensing prowess to feel throughout the realms.

She picked up the phone again.

"Lucoa, what is going on?" Gabriel shouted in panic.

"Gabriel, get the whole family to Genbu, we have trouble." Lucoa stated.

**Aya and Nii…**

"This looks like a good spot." Aya said as she looked over a decent sized devil village. "Nii, permission to use Deva Path."

"As you wish, Lady Aya." Nii said as his Rinnegan flared with power before he vanished within the village.

Aya watched as the whole village caved under the intense pressure of a Shinra Tensei from Nii, creating a crater.

"Preparations for the Tree have been accomplished, Lady Aya." Nii said as he reappeared.

"Perfect." Aya said before they headed to the center of the crater.

Aya pulled out a single seed.

It was the size of her fist.

She carefully dug a small hole and planted it.

"There we go, and now we add a little chakra…" Aya said as she channeled some of her own into it.

At a rapid rate, the seed sprouted and bloomed into a sapling before her eyes.

"Now…" Aya was interrupted by Tsunade waking up. "Great, she is awake. Actually, we should wake up the other one too."

Aya undid her genjutsu on Xenovia.

Xenovia woke up, and frantically looked around.

"Tsunade!" Xenovia shouted in a panic. "What the fuck did you bastards do?"

"Hm, quite the mouth on you." Nii said as he glared disapprovingly at Xenovia for her language.

"We had a fight and I won." Aya answered as she squatted down and pushed Xenovia and the waking Tsunade towards the sapling. "Now that you guys are awake, we can proceed with our plans. Even though you guys aren't who we wanted for this, you have the Protectors chakra, so you will do for nourishment."

"What do you…" Xenovia started to ask before she felt something grab her and pull her tighter to the ground.

**Kuoh…**

Sona and Rias were so confused.

They were walking towards the Uzumaki house, feeling it would make sense to get the information from the source, since it dealt with one of the biju.

They made a turn and saw two familiar people.

"Jack?"

"Irina?"

"Sona?"

"Rias?"

The four girls looked at each other.

Jack was red in the face and took a step back as she saw her King.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Irina asked, all bubbly as she saw them. "Don't you guys live down near the station?"

"Yeah, we do, but we felt like dropping by the house for a bit." Sona said as she looked at Jack. "And I wanted to talk to Jack."

Rias could tell there was tension, so she wisely stayed quiet.

"Oh, this is a neat surprise."

The four turned and saw Vali, who was alone.

They all got offensive before he shook his head.

"Look, I'm not here to cause a scene." Vali stated calmly. "I am just here in Kuoh to grab some new headphones and then I'll be going…"

He stopped when he took notice of something particular.

A woman, who he didn't know, was walking towards him and the four females. Her eyes trained on them. Specifically, Rias and Sona.

She reached into her jacket and pulled out a large cloth.

Vali rushed forward, pushing the girls away as this female threw the blanket over them and punched the woman away.

"Vali!" the teens shouted as they watched the clothe land on Vali, and then hit the ground.

It landed on top of Vali.

It did.

But he vanished.

"Not the ones I wanted, but Lady Aya won't be mad." The woman said as she picked the clothe again, her eyes never leaving Rias or Sona.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Jack shouted as she summoned her Puram Salamandra. "NOW!"

Irina didn't argue. Thus, she grabbed Rias and Sona and ran… only for all three of them to get covered in the same clothe as the woman appeared before them.

"NO!" Jack shouted as she attacked the woman, only to get blocked.

Jack stepped aside and went to move, realizing she had two right arms from the elbow to her hand, along with a pink sticker on her arm.

"What the fuck?" Jack shouted before she blocked the woman's attack, throwing one of her knives, missing.

The woman grabbed the sticker, and ripped it off.

Instantly, the arms merged, and at contact, an impact with an effect similar to an explosion occurred, damaging Jack's right arm, making her drop her other knife.

"I wasn't supposed to use that, but she should understand, right?" the woman muttered, before Jack kicked her in the chin, and summoned her other knife back before she stabbed the woman, revealing it to be a Zetsu.

The feeling of failure burned Jack's blood, flesh, and heart as she realized she couldn't stop Irina, Rias, or Sona from being taken as she screamed, slashing the corpse of the dead Zetsu in a mad fury until it was nothing but ribbons of plant like flesh.

Jack took deep breathes as she stood up, shaking in anger as she deactivated her Sacred Gear.

'Who ever did this…' Jack thought as she started to run home, anger bleeding into her eyes. 'You better be scared, because Jack the Ripper is about to let her rip.'

She ran as fast as she could, meaning she promoted to Queen, and seemingly vanished from the human eye.

Jack opened the door, getting shocked looks from everyone, and I mean everyone connected to the Uzumaki family that lived in Kuoh, Serafall and Gabriel, who moved to Jack's side upon seeing her injured arm.

Once the door was closed, they were all sent to Genbu by Lucoa, who appeared a short time later, having dropped the younger children off in Kyoto with Yasaka, Kunou, and Amaterasu looking after them.

"Rias, Sona and Irina have been kidnapped!" Jack stated in anger as they found Basara on the mountain, completely healed, Gabriel helping him up to wake him.

Everyone felt their buttholes clench shut as they slowly glanced at Serafall, whose bangs covered her eyes.

"Where are they?" was all she asked as her magic enveloped her.

"I don't know." Basara gasped as he woke up by Gabriel, feeling her magic. "But they are strong, they beat me and Xenovia so easily, even with her using her chakra."

"Impossible." Shirone stated in disbelief. "Kokuo would have…"

"No, it is possible." Gabriel interrupted. "There are plenty of people, besides us adults here, that could defeat a blessing user. But Tsunade is all we are waiting for…"

"You guys don't understand…" Basara interrupted. "They… they… they had powers like the ones Pain had from Naruto's stories. The butler dude… Nii, he had the Asura Path."

Zest stiffened with her eyes wide.

"No… the Otsutsuki." She whispered before there was a pulse of power off the coast of Japan.

Mixed in this pulse was Isobu's, Kokuo's, Saiken's, and Kurama's chakra.

**Chapter 55, DONE!**

**I did a lot of thinking, and all of that was put to use. I actually had to cut a lot out, and save it for the next chapter. **

**Some of you might actually be pissed knowing that, but is it really that big of a deal?**

**Anyway, Aya and Nii are shown to be powerful, and have familiar powers, if anyone can guess them correctly, or get close enough, I'll give you a special shout out next chapter.**

**Basara revealing his incomplete Balance Breaker, Tsunade using Saiken's chakra cloak Ver. Two, the Zetsu trying to sneak up on the family, Vali being a hero, and Jack getting an emotional breakdown.**

**I am having way too much fun, even though it is very strenuous on me. **

**Plus, now that the right incentive has been applied, certain people will get the spot light next few chapters. **


	56. Lines of Defense

**_Original Posted On: Sept. 11, 2020_**

**_Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, Neostardustdragon101_**

Review Response:

Midnightscar17: You will have to see when he arrives.

Dingo-822: It isn't that Naruto doesn't want to return, it's just taking so long, is because time flows differently in the Pure Lands.

Hayakuhayaku: I, too, pray things get better.

Youngdrgn: Thank you.

Natsu Gama Dragon Slayer: I know, right. What a bunch of assholes.

Guest: Okay, what is your point? I mean, screaming this at me doesn't solve anything, nor does it help your case.

XenoBlaze: Yep, I love that game, and so I had that line put to the side for when Jack snapped.

Calderoneric758: Hm… I don't know yet, you will have to judge that yourself.

Silvanium: Like with Calderoneric758, you are going to have to be the judge. As for the other thing, I could do that.

Hady09: Okay, what is so wrong with being predictable?

Kirosyamcha: Or did you?

Current Harem:

Zest, Gabriel, Lucoa, Serafall, Penemue

Children:

Yasaka (Tamamo), Jack (Unknown Birth mom), Kuroka (Fujima), Xenovia (Unnamed Italian female), Asia (?), Shirone (Fujima), Jiraiya (Lucoa), Oscar and Lily (Serafall), Joseph and Mary (Gabriel), Kushina (Zest), Damian (Penemue)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL DXD!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Sacred Gear/ Communication link/ Tailed Beast

**Chapter 56: Lines of Defense**

"Shit, the stupid tree burst through the dimensional barriers and sprouted in the human world." Aya shrieked as she, Nii, and the Divine Sapling appeared in Japan.

"I didn't expect adding Sanbi and Kyubi chakra to the tree would bring it here." Nii stated as he was calmer than Aya, but internally was on edge due to the outburst of power. "Well, we have Sanbi, Gobi, Rokubi, and Kyubi chakra. Meaning we need five more people."

"Yes, that is true, but that won't be easy." Vali said as he appeared in his Balance Breaker armor with Irina over his shoulder, who was tied up and struggling to get free.

"I know…" Aya muttered in anger as she looked at the Saplings base, seeing Sona, Xenovia, Tsunade, and Rias.

They were attached to the sapling, its bark embedding itself into their flesh to sap their chakra.

"WHY?" Sona shouted in pain as she saw Aya descend to them. "Why are you doing this?"

"Now that is a simple answer." Aya replied before she grabbed Sona's face by the cheeks, puckering the girl's lips. "Because we need another Trihexia to kill him."

Sona was confused.

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"What is a Trihexia?" Rias asked, grunting from the roots burrowing deeper into her. "And who is 'Him'?"

Aya, clearly annoyed, was about to shout, but Nii stepped up and whispered into Aya's ear.

"Oh, I see, they kept it hidden." Aya said, letting Sona's face go and walked before Tsunade. "But it seems this one knows what it is."

"Shut up." Tsunade growled. "They… they are insane. No matter what this bitch says, its all a lie!"

She wasn't talking to Aya, but to the three teens.

Vali and Nii watched as Aya smacked Tsunade across the face, several teeth flying from her mouth.

"And here I thought I hated you because of your big breasts." Aya muttered, enviously looking at Tsunade's boobs. "Speaking of which…"

She turned to Xenovia, Sona, and Rias.

"YOU ARE ALL YOUNGER THAN ME, SO WHY ARE YOUR BOOBS BIGGER THAN MINE!" Aya shouted, making Nii shake his head and face palm while his master grabbed Xenovia and Rias's breasts tightly. "As for who he is… Uzumaki Naruto, the Tyrant of the Elemental Nations and the Bane of the Otsutsuki."

**Meanwhile…**

"We need to go now!" Jack shouted as she glared at Zest.

"We need to go in with a plan, or do you want to through your life away?" Zest shouted back to her daughter.

They butted heads.

"Okay, calm down, now." Penemue stated, pushing them apart.

"We need to make a plan." Lucoa stated as she looked at Basara, Diego, Ravel, Shirone, Kuroka, and Jack. "First off, I think we should keep all the Blessing users here."

"I don't think I agree with that." Gabriel said as she stepped up. "If their goal is to gather the blessing users, then us hiding will put more innocent's at risk. So, I think we should all go and face these two know."

"I agree with Gabriel." Serafall stated.

"Same here." Zest informed.

"Me too." Penemue said.

Lucoa, being outvoted, sighed.

"Fine, but we will fight the leader, you will be fighting the other guy." Lucoa stated as she looked at the teenagers.

"Nii is very strong." Basara stated. "He… he used powers similar to Naruto, connected to his eyes. But he only used a small portion of it, needing permission from Aya before using them. So, the sooner we take out Aya, the better chances we have at killing Nii."

"Okay, which will be easy, especially five on one." Kuroka stated, pointing out that their plan was basically ganging up on Aya and Nii.

"Don't get cocky, Kuroka!" Basara warned. "Like I said, Nii was only toying with me, and I was using my Balance Breaker and I barely made a dent in him."

"Whatever." Kuroka said, before wincing when her tail was pulled by Shirone.

"Be nice." Shirone stated.

"Okay, okay, are we done planning?" Jack asked impatiently.

The Heads of the Uzumaki were not happy with her tone.

"Uhm, is it alright for me to stay out of this?" Ravel asked nervously. "I am not much of a fighter, so I would only get in your way. So, is it not much trouble for me to go to Kyoto and protect the younger children with Lady Yasaka and Lady Amaterasu?"

"No, it is okay." Penemue answered. "We understand."

"Let's go!" Jack interrupted.

Penemue sighed before she touched Ravel's head and she was sent to Kyoto.

"Anyone else want to leave before we go?" Penemue asked.

"No, we are ready to fight." Diego, Jack, Kuroka, and Shirone stated.

And with that, Penemue smiled and activated a massive teleporting magic circle under them.

They appeared in Japan, right next to the Divine Sapling.

"SONA!" Jack shouted as she saw Sona and the others embedded into the bark.

"Wait, Jack!" Zest shouted before Jack ran towards Sona, reaching her.

Sona, however, opened her eyes and grabbed Jack by the throat.

"Gotcha." She said darkly as she grinned, removing herself from the sapling. "Reaper's have the most annoying ability, so I will kill you first."

Jack was not able to break Sona's grasp as Sona activated her tailed beast cloak.

Basara rushed forward, summoning Brynhildr, and cut off Sona's arm, revealing the interior to be white as the arm and Sona fell.

"A… Zetsu?" Jack gasped as she could breathe again.

"Hm, mild set back." The Sona Zetsu said as it's arm reattached while Rias, Xenovia, and Tsunade detached themselves from the sapling.

"They are all Zetsu." A voice from above stated, getting everyone to look up and see Nii floating there. "It is nice to meet you all. If it isn't to much trouble, the wives of the Protector please travel two hundred miles into the ocean, Lady Aya and the women we captured are there. The rest of you will stay here with me."

"And I am here as well." Vali said as he floated with Irina, dropping her towards Basara, who caught her.

"You better get going, or else those four aren't going to survive in the middle of the ocean with no chakra." Nii stated.

Penemue didn't want to believe him. None of them did. It was clearly a tactic to separate them.

It was their plan from the beginning, but it didn't mean for them to be divided by two hundred miles.

"Penemue, we have to trust them." Serafall said with venom, not liking the idea anymore than any of them.

"Fine." Penemue said before she teleported herself, Serafall, Lucoa, Zest, and Gabriel.

This left Irina, Basara, Shirone, Kuroka, and Diego to fend four blessing empowered Zetsu and Nii.

**Pacific Ocean…**

Aya sat on a small island, next to her were Tsunade, Sona, Rias, and Xenovia, all sleeping thanks to her Tsukuyomi.

'Father.' Aya thought as she looked at her dagger. 'I will get another Trihexia, so please, give me the strength to win.'

Aya stood up as she felt the five distinct signatures of the Uzumaki Matriarchs near her location.

'Two of them have the Protector's chakra. The Yonbi and the Nanabi.' Aya thought as she rubbed her arm, feeling the bumps on them, which helped her contain her powers. 'But I don't have to worry, I have them to help me too.'

"So, this is the leader of the invaders."

Aya turned and saw the five Uzumaki standing on the beach with her.

Aya said nothing.

The sound of the water swaying back and forth on the sand along with the wind and rustling of the trees.

"If you want them," Aya said as she pointed over her shoulder towards the sleeping pile of people. "You can take them. I just need you and you."

She pointed at Zest and Gabriel.

"Oh, you get us alright." Zest snarled as she activated her version 2 cloak and entered Sage Mode.

"And a righteous beating on top of that." Gabriel stated as she entered her Holy Version 2 cloak with her light halberd in hand.

Aya grabbed the two summoning papers and activated them.

Apophis and Azi Dahaka, two evil and massive dragons, appeared, their appearance causing shockwaves of power to ripple across the ocean.

**Divine Sapling…**

"Irina, you okay?" Basara asked as he put her down, where she shakily tried to stand up. "Take it easy."

"Yeah, I'm good." Irina said as she summoned Excalibur. "But these things are not who they appear to be."

Basara grabbed Irina and dodged Xenovia-Zetsu, using its chakra cloak in conjunction with Boil Release.

'Shit, that things fast.' Basara thought as he got a good distance away.

"Everyone, buy me as much time as possible." Shirone shouted as she jumped as far away back, activating her tailed beast cloak before sitting down to draw in nature chakra.

'What is she planning?' Nii thought as he saw Shirone go still.

'Hm, maybe I should stop the little neko before she…' Nii thought before he blocked Basara's sword with his bare hand. "We meet again, warrior."

Nii was pushed to the ground, cracking upon impact.

Irina shakily held Excalibur in her hand as she saw Xenovia-Zetsu stand straight up, its eyes and teeth that of Zetsu.

"Oh, this is interesting." Xenovia-Zetsu stated with glee. "I get to fight you, of all people, I get to fight the person this girl loves the most."

"What?" Irina questioned before she blocked a palm strike from Xenovia-Zetsu, her body rippling from the force of the hit.

"This girl who I am impersonating loves you, and wants to be with you forever." Xenovia-Zetsu laughed as it struck Excalibur again.

Irina grunted in pain as she swung Excalibur, its blade liquifying to a degree and acting like a whip as it wrapped around Xenovia-Zetsu's arm.

Irina pulled her sword back, taking the arm off before she vanished using Transparency.

Kuroka, meanwhile, dodged Tsunade-Zetsu's chakra enhanced strike, before extending her toe nails into sharp claws, and kicking it across its chest, tearing it open like a knife through soft butter, before retracting her toe nails.

'This shouldn't be easy.' Kuroka thought as she watched Tsunade-Zetsu regenerate. 'Okay, I was right. It isn't that easy.'

Tsunade-Zetsu grinned, the tails of her cloak wrapping around her before she entered version two state.

'FUCK!' Kuroka thought as she entered her imperfect sage mode and activated her own tailed beast cloak, but it was only level one.

Tsunade-Zetsu lunged at Kuroka, grabbing her face and slamming it to the ground as Kuroka charged an imperfect Rasengan into its head, grinding against the faux chakra form.

Diego, meanwhile, dodged Rias-Zetsu's tails and swipes.

'I need to freeze her, or else get her to stop moving long enough to used my Space Ripper Stingy Eyes.' Diego thought in anger as he couldn't get or stay close enough to the fake Rias.

Diego's eyes widened.

'What was that?' he thought as he ducked under Rias-Zetsu's strike. 'Everything… went gray and seemed to have stopped.'

Diego jumped, evading the tails, and grabbed one, landing on the ground he used his strength to throw his opponent.

'It happened again.' He thought in slight panic. 'What is going on?'

"DIE YOU FUCKING FAKE!" Jack shouted nearby as she used her Byakugan and Balance Breaker to strike Sona-Zetsu's chakra points.

Sona-Zetsu cackled as it healed itself from Jack's poison.

"You are quite stupid, Jack." Sona-Zetsu stated. "All of you are. You can't see that we can't and won't die that easily. Because while the earlier Zetsu you fought may have been the same breed, we are empowered by the Divine Sapling, giving us power of the Tailed Beasts!"

Jack grit her teeth in anger as she felt her self-loathing continue to build.

Here she stood, Jack 'The Ripper' Uzumaki, the Pawn of Sona Sitri, fighting a replica of her treasured and beloved King.

It helped knowing it was a fake, but the fear of knowing that she could do this to Sona was terrifying.

"JUST DIE!" Jack shouted as she dodged Sona-Zetsu's attack and stabbed her fingers into Sona-Zetsu's neck, pushing as much poison chakra into the creature.

"HAHAHAHAHA, YOU FOOL!" Sona-Zetsu shouted with a smile before it grabbed and tore off Jack's arms.

"JACK!" Everyone shouted.

**Chapter 56, DONE!**

**Short chapter, I know, I am a horrible person.**

**That is sarcasm. **

**Anyway, I just needed to get this started, so I know I could have gone further, but decided to cut it here. **

**The Poll is still ongoing, and you have until I start writing the next chapter to vote before I take it down.**

**Also, any one a fan of My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia, please check out My Snapped Academia, a My Hero Story i am writing. **

**If you liked what you read, please leave a review, and if you hated it, please send a review.**


End file.
